The Lunacy of a Warrior
by DiscordArc
Summary: Years of being isolated, Add was driven to the corner. He couldn't help but feel sadistic and mentally unstable. Upon leaving the library, he discovered that the world has changed to a state he's unknown to. Having Forgotten his original goal, he's out to find Nasods he can toy with. Rated: T for Gore and Curses. Official Pairing: Add x Eve, Eldork x Aisha
1. Eve Arc: Start

Hello! I'm DiscordArc, and I'm pretty new to the forums. I hope I become good friends with everyone :D. Criticisms are welcomed and will be taken openly. Now without further adieu, enjoy!

* * *

"Why did this have to happen," Add told himself. He stared through the empty halls of the library. It's been 7 years now since he had fallen and been trapped inside the forsaken library. Add kicked the shelf in pure anger. "I will destroy this place and wreck havoc to that bloody mob who killed my parents and sold me out. I will rip the absolute hell out of them. They will be on their knees, begging for forgiveness!" He smacked the same shelf again. This time, he made a hole inside the shelf. Inside the hole was a book, "Electrical Direction." Add stared at it before laughing maniacally. "At long last, I found it! The final key for my escape from this damned prison." Add took the book from the shelf, and it triggered a mechanism. The shelves around him had fallen down and the library rumbled. "What? The place is collapsing? Really! Of all times now the library starts to collapse. How unfortunate of me, like how my parents were brutally killed in front of me!" Add hurried downstairs, where the pieces of Nasod scraps are. "If I'm going to escape, I better read this book quick before this whole library falls into pieces." Like on cue, the library roof fell off beside him. Add started to giggle. He then started to laugh maniacally. "That's it! That's good. Library, you better fall down on me! I'm waiting for you to crush me into pieces." Add went back to reading his book.

2 hours had passed, and he set the book down. He was ready to start making his invention. "So this goes here, and that goes there.." Add mumbled. "This better work, and if it doesn't, I will tear this thing apart and crush it with my own foot." Once Add set down the last piece, a loud "click" was made. The invention he made, called the "Nasod Dynamo," came to life, and started levitating. "Yes! It f-ck-ng worked. Now I know this works, I can finally get out and crush this library to pieces!" Add grinned ear to ear. He tried using his Nasod Dynamo, but he failed. "Tsk. Really now?! I worked so hard for this, and this happens? B-llsh-t." He threw the Nasod Dynamo onto the floor out of dismay. "Wait… what if I make more." Add went back to work. He made more Nasod Dynamos, testing them every time he finishes one. "This is the sixth one. This better work or this damned library will fall on me." He jumped and three Nasod Dynamos instantly made an electrical field beneath him, supporting his weight. He smiled wickedly and started to laugh again. He looked up and launched himself upwards. "Particle Accel!" As he said the phrase, electrical energy charged up around him. He threw his fist forwards and a heavy blast of energy fired in front of him, crushing the roof of the library. He had gotten out before the library collapsed in front of his very eyes. He landed on the floor beside the hole he made. He looked down at his clothes, and noticed they were dirty. "Oh for El's sake, this would take forever to clean them off. Ugh!" He destroyed the ground around him in frustration. "Hey is this the place?" "Yeah I think it is. This is where the El is hidden huh? Not for long!" Add looked at the direction of the voice. "Huh. There's someone here." He stayed low and followed the noise.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. This is just basically the introduction of the story. The remaining chapters will be long I assure you :)


	2. Eve Arc: A Start of the Journey

Oh yeah forgot to say this, but first few chapters will be about Add coping through the new timeline he's in, and trying to find nasod traces. Appearance of Eve, and the El Search Party will be later in the chapters, but Add will come across them but only in a brief amount of time.

* * *

"Found it! Now let's get in there," the bandit said. Add stared at the glowing particle on top of the tree where the bandit is looking at. An aura of power trickled Add's skin, and the mere thought of its overflowing power made him grin. "If I get that power.. I'll be unstoppable.. I'll show those murderers hell. I'll make them cry in blood." Add tried to stop his laugh, but he can't stop giggling, and his smile became wider. "Stop! Where do you think you are going thief!" Add looked up. He saw a red-haired boy, along with two girls. "What are you going to do, stop us? No way in El that will happen! Get them boys," the bandit laughed and left his thieves behind. He went inside the tree. "We don't have time for this! Rena, Aisha let's go," the red-haired boy said. The boy went towards the soldiers and started fighting them. "Don't just go in recklessly! Elsword, you're going to get it for this," the purple haired girl said. "Stand firm! Aisha support Elsword," the blonde said. Add just sighed. "What a troublesome bunch. I'll just go to the other side of the tree. They won't be able to stop that bandit anyways."

As soon as the bandit had leaped out of the tree, Add followed him. Every once in a while, the bandit had looked behind him, and Add hid behind the trees. "Oh what am I thinking, there's no way those brats would've defeated that Phoru. No way in El." He stared at the stone he has on his hand. "This better be worth it." The bandit told himself. They kept walking until they reached a town. "Ah, Elder finally," the bandit said. Add was surprised. "A town named Elder? I don't recall a town being named Elder.." Add stared at the bandit as he entered the town. Add shook his head. "It must be my head messing with me, or the fact I never got out of my house." He said grinning ear to ear. "Anyways, where is he." He followed the bandit to a house. "Tsk. I can't go in detected. This is a good time to test out my dynamos." He stared at one of his dynamos narrowly. "Get in undetected and eavesdrop on their conversation. Keep line of communications open." The dynamo obeyed his command. His left eye started to glow ominously, and he closed his eyes. "Ah. finally! The Elstone!" "You better keep your part of the deal." "Oh I will, I'll provide you with some top notch Nasod technology." The word "Nasod" made Add open his eyes, "Impossible. The Nasod Race has already ceased to exist. There's no way they could still be alive," the bandit exclaimed. _The Nasod Race has already ceased to exist_, those words rang in Add's brain. "Ceased to exist?" Add shook his head disbelief. His pupils were getting smaller. "Impossible. There's no way that could've happened. Never never!" Add said. His right eye started to twitch. Electrical sparks were going off from his left hand, and he started to laugh, and smiled maniacally. "Dynamos return. Let's see if they did cease to exist." Add said in gravelly voice.

He walked until he reached the middle of the city. He approached the person nearest to his location, a man with an almost balding head. The man seemed to be very old but Add didn't mind. "Oh hello young man, you need something?" The man asked with a kind smile on his face. Add returned the smile by giving him a menacing grin. "Oh yes I do need something." Add replied still retaining his grin. The man shuffled uncomfortably. "Th-then what is it young man?" "You can just call me Add. I need a map of this continent." "Oh." The man whipped off his sweat on his forehead. "Well we have one right here." The man gave Add the map, and Add accepted it. He opened the map, and his grin was wiped off his face. He stared at the map in disbelief. "This place is totally different! What the hell is going on. This isn't the place where I lived in, this isn't the era I'm in, where am I!" he thought to himself. The left corner of his mouth started to twitch. The man stared at Add, scared yet worried about him. "Uhh.. Add?" "What?!" Add answered instantly. His pupils were smaller the usual, and his right eye was twitching. "Are you okay?" the man asked. "Never been better! Tell me old man, what year is it." Add said giggling in a gravelly tone. The man seemed to flinch at how quick Add's personality changed. He's no longer worried, but afraid of the boy. "I-i-i-i-t's" "Hurry up old man! I don't have all the fucking time in this world!" Add answered in scorn. "It's the year 1000!" The man answered. Add flinched. "I've been in the library for 700 years?" He thought out loud. "How much is this map," Add said as he gave the man a glare. "It's 200ED." Add handed over the money and he left for the town's gates.

As he reached the gates he read a sign that said "Wally's Memorial Bridge." Before he left, he heard a man say "There he is!" He turned around and saw soldiers coming towards him. "You are under arrested for forcing a man to sell you an item!" Add sighed aloud, smiling widely. "Forcing him? I'm only just interrogating him you imbecile worthless swine!" The soldier was taken aback by this comment. "Get him!" The soldiers charged toward a laughing Add. He dodged every strike the soldiers made, and kept laughing. "Is this all you got you good for nothing pieces of shit? This is the security of this town? You're making me laugh!" He jumped backward and created a small magnetic force in front of him. "Void Breaker!" He said aloud laughing maniacally. The soldiers were dragged towards it and were getting slashed, then an explosion soon followed scattering the soldiers' body parts, and blood everywhere. He kept laughing until some of the blood reached his clothes. "Tsk. Worthless fluid in my clothes," he said turning his smile into a snarl. He left the town and headed for the bridge. He cleaned his clothes on the water there, and with his Dynamos dried it instantly. He wore his clothes again and set out for a journey to see if Nasods really ceased to exist or not.


	3. Eve Arc: Dragon Nest

Heya guys, here's the 3rd Chapter!

* * *

It has been a month since Add's journey to determine if the Nasod Race truly ceased to exist. He left the town Elder for he was being hunted down by the guards, and reached the town of Bethma. As he went on, he found no trace of Nasod activity. He left the town, and continued his journey.

"This is not possible. There is no way the Nasod race ceased to exist. Damn it!" Add screamed in anger. He grabbed one of his dynamos and threw it down on the floor. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" He said while constantly stepping on the dynamo. "No matter, it doesn't matter anymore. Like it matters in the first place, oh for Nasod's sake it matters a lot!" He stepped on the dynamo again and this time, the dynamo broke. He stared at the sky, looking through the clouds. He looked around the tower. The lizards he fought were now in the ground bleeding to death. "These assholes never provided me any good source of entertainment neither," Add snarled. He stared at the distance and saw a fire smoke coming out of the cave. "Wait, this smoke wasn't here before.." Add said. He returned to the place where he destroyed his dynamo and rebuilt it. The cave had a dragon skull on top. It never really interested Add since the cave was pitch black. He came closer to the cave, and saw the cave entrance filled with black smoke. He waved his hand around his face. "For the love of, grr. It's going to be a bother to clean these clothes again, but still…" Add starts to giggle ominously, and gave off a huge grin. "This looks like this will be fun."

He entered the cave. "Tsk, it's hot." Add fanned himself with his hand while walking down the path. When he entered the path instantly 3 skeletal gargoyles charged towards him. Add barely had the time to react, leaving his clothes tattered. He stared down at his clothes. "Grr… So you wanna have fun eh? I'll show you Hell!" Add called his dynamos, and charged up. "Particle Accel!" He threw his fist forwards and fired a heavy blast infront of him. The gargoyles withstood his attack, and charged forwards again. Add was knocked back to the ground on his bum. He started to laugh maniacally. "This is the best!" He looked upwards, a wide menacing smile was present on his face. His left eye started to glow. "Something tells me, you guys will give me a good time!" He had stood back up to his feet and charged forward while laughing. "Void breaker!" The attack dragged the gargoyles along with some salamanders. After exploding the gargoyles still withstood the damage, and kept fighting. "Rahahahahahahahaha!" He charged forwards again. This time he passed the gargoyles and went ahead to encounter the lizard men ahead. "Get out of my way imbeciles!" Add held out his hand and an electrical charge appeared on it. "Energy Boom!" Add swung his hand forward, and an electrical bullet was shot towards the enemy. The line of lizard men fell to the ground but soon stood up again. "This is exciting! Damn you assholes, you're making have a good time! I will murder all of you in the most brutal way possible as a reward. You should feel honored for I will be the one who will end all of your life. Hahahahahahahah!" Add continued to laugh maniacally, and charged. His voice echoed through the cave.

Add kept blinking and striking, electricity pulse after electricity pulse, electrical bullets after electrical bullets. He also used Energy Boom, Void Breaker, and Particle Accel, the only 3 special attacks he knew. "Hahahahahahahaha! I will destroy this place and tear all of you into pieces, and smear your guts all over your body and rip out your heart and stuff it into another lizard's mouth!~" Add kept laughing and fighting. Now the monsters multiplied. Gargoyles came out of nowhere, lizardmen called for reinforcements. Generally giving Add a good time, and he loved it. He soon fell down on the ground, tired on fighting. "Haha.. ha.. Just give me a moment, to catch my breath," Add said stopping after every word. He stood back up, and entered the next area.

There were two shamans waiting for him in the next area. "Awww, that's all? I only have to kill the two of you? What a joykill." Add said mockingly. The Shamans were irritated. The shaman with the crystal staff casted a spell and Add just watched. The ground started to shake. "An earthquake? Is that the best you can do?" Add said retaining his massive smile, and his cocky attitude. He looked at his left and saw the dragon skeleton coming to life, forming an undead dragon. His smile got even wider if it was possible. "A dragon, you just keep coming don't you?" His eyes enlarged and he gave off a sinister laugh. "That's good! Give me more challenges. I enjoy them a lot!" He charged forwards the shamans. "However I'll kill the two of you first!" He slammed the ground and lightning came down, stunning the two. "Particle Accel!" With just one blast, the two shamans were blasted to nothingness. "Now it's just you and me dragon. You and me," he stared at the dragon. The dragon had stood up with its front leg and fired bone spears towards Add. A few hit Add, and it gave him a massive hit damage. He was propelled to the ground. He tried to stand up, but he failed. He coughed blood on the floor, and once again tried to stand up. He managed to stand up, but this time he was greeted by Dragon Fire on his face. He was propelled backwards slamming to the stone wall. He felt blood trickle from his head. His left eye started to glow even more. The dragon flew to the other end of the battlefield. He went back to his original place, while breathing fire on the ground. Add was once again hit critically and fell hard on the ground. "Enough!" He stood on his feet again but this time his Dynamos were glowing white, and his left eye glowed in a sinister fashion. "It's my turn now."


	4. Eve Arc: Nasod

**I won't be posting a chapter tomorrow, for I will be visiting my relatives. Please enjoy the story :).**

* * *

Add charged towards the dragon. The dragon had seen this coming and prepared to do a head butt. Add saw the dragon lower its head. "Got you now you mother fucker!" Add shouted. He had thrown down a small box, and it started to form itself into a portal. Add kept charging towards the dragon, keeping the wide smile on his face. As the dragon raised its head, Add placed down another portal which took the dragon by surprise. The dragon had gotten shocked after getting hit by the portal, and Add teleported back into the pre-placed portal. "Mind Break!" Add shouted while he placed his hand upwards, and three Dynamos honed over the head of the dragon and created a triangular shocked zone. The attack stunned the dragon and caused it to go back a few steps. Add saw this chance and charged towards the dragon. A rage of power flowed through his veins. He started to laugh maniacally as he gave blow after blow against the dragon. He never felt so invincible in his entire life. Sure he may have beaten countless amounts of monsters that made him feel invincible, only because they were too weak to even handle him, but this dragon made him feel mad. "Particle Accel!" He said as he threw out his fist. The attack caused the dragon to roar. The roar made Add fall backwards into the center of the battlefield. The dragon fired a bolt of fire in the air and rained down towards Add. Add looked upwards, and he left out a shriek of laughter. He flew towards the dragon and threw down three particle blasts. He landed on his feet, and continued to attack the dragon, electrical blast after electrical blast.

The heat of the battle went on and it's far from over. Dynamos kept twirling, bone spears kept coming. Add was feeling it as he laughed madly. "I'll fucking throw you back to where you fucking belong you skeletal dragon! I'll make you suffer twice you suffered in hell." Add promised, a wide grin was present on his face. The dragon roared in return. "If you keep roaring like that you will fucking tear the El out of my eardrums!" He looked upwards and saw gargoyles flying towards him. "Hah, you're calling for help? That's it. Give me more challenges. Give me power!" Add shouted aloud. The gargoyles flew towards him to attack, accompanied by the bone spears the dragon threw from his tail. Add was quick, and he flew backwards, but had left a portal behind just in case. Add kept laughing throughout the battle, and never seemed to stop. "Damn it assholes! You're making me cry of laughter. I'll definitely kill you all!" Add shrieked. He landed on his feet, and charged his hand. "Energy Boom!" He threw his hand forwards and an energy bullet shot through. The attack managed to hit the gargoyles in the wing, and the two of them fell down. Add placed down another portal, causing him to teleport back to the portal he originally placed. Like on cue, the dragon blew fire causing him to be burned. "That's it! I was actually feeling a bit cold, no I wasn't you piece of shit!" He turned around to see the gargoyles flying again. "Oh no you did fucking bloody not fixed your wing instantly!" Add said, smiling even wider than before. "You assholes just keep coming! I love it." Add shrieked. He jumped backwards, and felt an urge of power flowing in his veins. He turned around, and thrust his hand towards the dragon.

The Dynamos formed a ring in front of him, and a black vortex was formed in the core of the dragon. The gargoyles were drawn in to the vortex, and the Dynamos gave off electrical charges. The charges hit the dragon and the gargoyles, in which they shrieked in pain. "Neutron Bomb!" Add shrieked while laughing in a sadistic manner. The vortex exploded causing the gargoyles to scatter their bones and die. The dragon, however, remains standing. "What? You're still fucking alive?" Add's smile turned into a Chelsea Grin. The dragon started to smoke. "What's this, are you burning the fuck up? This must mean one thing you flesh present bony piece of shit. You're fucking dying, aren't you?" Add asked the dragon retaining his grin. The dragon once again roared, and more gargoyles came out of the darkness. "You just keep fucking coming huh? Hahahahahahahahahaha~! This is so much fucking fun you assholes~." Add remarked. Electrical shots were fired, fire was burning, and reinforcements kept coming. Add felt pain trickle in his chest. He felt his heart. His heart was beating too fast but he felt something else. He felt moving gears inside. Then, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Flashback

?: Come here Add.

Add: What is it?

?: We have a little experiment, and we need your help.

Add: Since when you needed my help? You always locked me up in my room, never treating me fairly but now you ask me for help? What are you? Insa-

Add was cut off as a person knocked him out.

Add: Y-y-you… [Loses consciousness]

?: Serves you right you little shit.

?: Don't be like that. He's going to be the one who saves us, one way or another.

?: This experiment better work. I'm getting tired of all the failed works of trying to make a living half-nasod.

?: Don't worry. This time, instead making the heart the core, his left eye will do.

* * *

Add gained his consciousness back. As he stood back up, dragon fire greeted him in the face. Once the smoke disappeared, Add was still standing singed in smoke. "…" Add stayed silent. The gargoyles charged towards Add. Add narrowly looked at the gargoyles, giving them an intense stare. The gargoyles stopped momentarily, rethinking their decision. He started to giggle, then started to give a shriek of laughter. His left eye started to glow brighter, and his Dynamos started to glow even more. "Let's fucking end this, you bony assholes." He flew backwards, and made sure the gargoyles and the dragon are aligned. Bright purple lights flickered on his point of view, and he started to channel his strength. "Half-Nasod huh? No wonder I feel no fucking remorse! Hahahahahahahahaha~." Add shrieked. Add thrust his hand forwards, and the Dynamos started creating a swirling path of electricity which started zapping the gargoyles and the dragon, and started dragging them towards Add. Add started to gather the the collected electrical energy around him. "Say fucking hi in Hell for me you pieces of shit!" Add continued to laugh, as he made the energy he gathered explode, causing the gargoyles to explode into pieces. The dragon on the other hand was thrown into the ceiling and landed into lava, its flesh started to disappear. Add landed on the floor and stood there laughing. His left eye and his dynamos stopped glowing.

He left the cave, and saw an airship at the night sky. Add gave off an ominous grin. "Something tells me… I'll find something interesting on that ship."

* * *

**Cliffhangers, gotta love em. Hope you enjoyed reading, and yes! Raven will be featured in the next chapter as a boss for Add. Also I would like to thank Sinojin and xKirakun for placing this story in their favorites and for following. It means a lot to me and thank you again :)**


	5. Author's Note: Preview and Update

**Hello guys, it's me DiscordArc here, and I'm glad to say thank you for viewing and reading my story! We just reached 238 views[that's what I saw last time,] and two lovely people just placed the story in their favorites! Once again thank you Sinojin, and xKirakun for the support and hopefully you guys keep supporting. You guys rock :D**

**Anyways, I'm going to give you guys a breakdown of the next following chapters:**

**The El Search Party Gang won't be making an appearance not until Add finding out about Eve. The next chapters will be about Add, and Wally's attempts to make it to the Altera Core to find the Nasod King, and decode the Code hidden within it. It will be full with dungeon battles, and as well as conquering them.[Note: they will be detailed just like what is in the game but not heavily detailed :P] I'll be also making some big surprises, but that will be a secret :^)**

**Also Chapter 5 will be a long chapter, for it covers the Richie Mines, and the Cargo Airship, so you guys are in a treat :D**

**Well that's enough for now so here's the Chapter 5 Preview!**

* * *

"Damn, just where the fuck is that bloody airship going?" Add whined. He had been walking and climbing mountains for days following this airship. "There's gotta be something in that fucking flying weasel. Damn my clothes are getting fucking dirty again. This is the worst!" Add shouted out loud. "I just bloody cleaned them a few days ago right after that fucking battle at that cave," Add said. Add stopped in his tracks. He remembered what happened on that day. "_Half-Nasod," _the word echoed in his ear. He raised his hand and stared at it. He then shaped his hand into a fist. He channeled his energy and thrust his hand forward. Nothing happened. "Tsk. Just how in fucking hell did I fucking do that?" Add grabbed one of his Dynamos and slammed it at the tree. For once, the dynamo gave off an electrical shock. He stared at the Dynamo in silence then broke into his usual grin. "Heee? Never done that before." Add grabbed his Dynamo and opened it. There was nothing unusual inside. Add gave off a sigh of disappointment. He placed the Dynamo back to normal and continued to follow the airship.

The darkness soon fell down and the shining moon was giving off a bright blue light. Despite how dark it was, Add had clear vision on where the airship is and where it was headed. As he walked down the pathway, a cave appeared right before his eyes. "A cave.. Might as well stay here for the night," Add thought to himself. As he reached near the cave, a mysterious glow of light radiated from the inside. Add came closer to the cave to find it was actually a mine, a mine of working living Nasods. Add broke into laughter. "Well what do you fucking know? Nasods are still alive!" Add shrieked in a series of laughter. "Forget that forsaken flying weasel, I just hit the jackpot! Now, let's see how strong these Nasods are." Add said ominously while giving a Chelsea Grin. He entered the cave, and the noises of the Nasods working came to life.


	6. Eve Arc: Cargo Airship Part 1: The Bird

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here. I would like to thank moonlight6077 for following and placing this story in his/her favorites. Thanks :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy the long chapter that will be broken down to two parts!**

* * *

"Damn, just where the fuck is that bloody airship going?" Add whined. He had been walking and climbing mountains for days following this airship. "There's gotta be something in that fucking flying weasel. Damn my clothes are getting fucking dirty again. This is the worst!" Add shouted out loud. "I just bloody cleaned them a few days ago right after that fucking battle at that cave," Add said. Add stopped in his tracks. He remembered what happened on that day. "_Half-Nasod," _the word echoed in his ear. He raised his hand and stared at it. He then shaped his hand into a fist. He channeled his energy and thrust his hand forward. Nothing happened. "Tsk. Just how in fucking hell did I fucking do that?" Add grabbed one of his Dynamos and slammed it at the tree. For once, the dynamo gave off an electrical shock. He stared at the Dynamo in silence then broke into his usual grin. "Heee? Never done that before." Add grabbed his Dynamo and opened it. There was nothing unusual inside. Add gave off a sigh of disappointment. He placed the Dynamo back to normal and continued to follow the airship.

The darkness soon fell down and the shining moon was giving off a bright blue light. Despite how dark it was, Add had a clear vision on where the airship is and where it was headed. As he walked down the pathway, a cave appeared right before his eyes. "A cave.. Might as well stay here for the night," Add thought to himself. As he reached near the cave, a mysterious glow of light radiated from the inside. Add came closer to the cave to find it was actually a mine, a mine of working living Nasods. Add broke into laughter. "Well what do you fucking know? Nasods are still alive!" Add shrieked in a series of laughter. "Forget that forsaken flying weasel, I just hit the jackpot! Now, let's see how strong these Nasods are." Add said ominously while giving a Chelsea Grin. He entered the cave, and the noises of the Nasods working came to life.

He darted his eyes around the said area, there were machines working everywhere. "Hee? Looks like they're busy." The nasods seemed to not notice Add's presence in the mines and just simply ignored him. Add flew upwards and landed on a rail, where a mine cart greeted him and successfully knocked him down. "Ow! What the fuck was that for you fucking scrap metal?" Add snarled. Add rolled forwards, and stood back on his feet, only to be knocked down again by the cart. He faceplanted to the floor and clutched the ground. He stood back on his feet again, looking at the Nasod dead in the eye. "I'm going to fucking bring you to the junk shop downtown, and destroy all of your fucking scrap metal!" Add shouted. He launched himself forwards, and punched the Nasod. His dynamos had formed a circle in front of him and released an electrical force in the location of where his fist landed. The attack was withstood by the Nasod but defeated once Add gave another punch. After the Nasod was destroyed, an alarm was heard by Add. All the Nasods in the mines faced him. Once Add found out what was happening, he broke into laughter. "All of you are planning to take me? You may as well die trying, you pieces of shit!~" Add shrieked.

The first Nasod that attacked Add was a Nasod Excavator as it seems. Add laughed in pure delight, and his usual menacing grin was present on his face. The Nasod slammed his hand towards Add, in which he simply dodged it by going backwards. He charged forwards, intercepting the Nasod's other attack with his left hand and released an electrical force in its chest. The Nasod stepped backward but Add wasn't finished. He went up in the air, and electrical circle was formed beneath him by his Dynamos. He kicked at the circle, creating blasts of electrical energy directed towards the Nasod. The Nasod was destroyed, but the others attacked Add in an attempt to bring vengeance for the fallen comrade. "Hahahaha! You will never fucking defeat me in this shitty attempts of yours!" Two humanoid-based Nasods attacked Add with their drill, in which Add intercepted them with an energy cannon, and blasted them. "Void Breaker!" Add screamed as he created a small vortex in front of him, successfully tearing the Nasods apart before scattering their pieces with an explosion. Add continued laughing throughout the mines, destroying every futile attempt the Nasods made to defeat him. "Is this all these fucking Nasods got? I don't have time for your fucking blueprints and mechanisms then! All of you fucking suck, and should be brought to the junk yard and be there forever." Add mocked as he shrieked series of laughter.

However as he journeyed through the mines, the nasods got stronger and now has a healer. Add laughed as he dodged every attack, countering with electrical charges and pulses. "Looks like bloody all of you are getting stronger! You're finally seeing what the fuck I am capable of eh? About fucking time!" Add said in delight. His grin was still present in his face, as he attacked every single one of them. As he reached the healer, he dismembered it and took a look in their pieces. His left eye gaining information on how to make one, and was imprinted on his brain. "Thanks you rotten piece of shit," he said as he threw the healer down and crushed it with his right foot. The healer, surprisingly, made noises as it was getting stepped on. As if it was screaming for help. Add's grin broke into a menacing smile and laughed madly. He stepped in the healer with so much force, the ground around him broke. He turned his eyes back to the deeper part of the mines and continued onwards.

He was knocked down every once in a while by falling debris and mine carts to his face. He yelled in frustration every time this happens as he dusted down his clothes. As he fell down between two nasod mine openings, he screamed in frustration. His smile was starting to get wider. He continued to fight but reinforcements kept coming. Add kept getting knocked down by mine carts and this frustrated Add to no end. Finally, he flew summoned a vortex in front of him and detonated it destroying all targets in sight. He continued onwards going deeper in the mines.

Finally he reached a big Nasod. He broke into laughter as he charged up. "Particle Accel!" He threw his fist forwards, and a heavy blast of energy was fired in front of him. The big Nasod, however, instantly broke into pieces much to Add's dismay. Add placed his hands on the pockets of his hoodie. He continued to the next room where he saw a human standing in the middle of the room. The human had spiky black hair and carries a sword. His left hand seemed to be a mechanical claw. Add broke into delight as he saw the claw. "A human turned into a Nasod huh?" He woke towards the figure, as the figure turned around and charged towards Add. Add barely dodged the sword of the figure, and he stumbled backwards. "What the fucking hell man? I was just going to fucking talk to you for El Lady's sake! What are you fucking blind?" Add shouted in frustration, his smile turned into a snarl. The man had stayed silent, raised his sword and took on a battle stance.

"Hee?" said Add as he removed his hands from the pockets of his hoodie and also took on a battle stance. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will fucking get! Go to hell," laughed Add as he charged towards the figure. The figure raised his claw and a ball of energy was released from it, catching Add by surprise. He was caught by the energy blast and right before being knocked to the ground; the man caught him with his claw and continued to slash him, knocking him to the ground. Add stood back up and coughed blood. He whipped the blood off his mouth and looked at his glove. In Add's point of view, purple light started to flicker again. He looked at the figure and gave a Chelsea Grin as his left eye glowed once again. He broke into shrieks of laughter as he attacked the figure, parrying every attack. Add knew he couldn't stay near the figure for too long. As he retreated backwards, the man charged forwards with blue energy coming off his claw. Add was caught by the charge, and was thrown upwards. The man had jumped, and slashed Add downwards and which he was caught again by the ball of energy the man created once again. This made Add to keep standing and get caught by the blade's edge. Add was severely damaged and bleeding as he looked beneath him. He tried to stand up, but fell down back on the floor. He looked at the figure who was staring at him in a cold glare. "You.. you won't get away from this you asshole. You hear me?!" Add shouted. The man continued to stare at him, and was about to deal the finishing blow when Add's Nasods glowed white. The man took the precautious move, and retreated backwards, as Add stood back up on his feet. He looked at the man, his left eye glowing brighter as he broke into laughter. Add thrust his hand forwards, and an energy circle was formed in front of him. He shrieked in laughter as he broke into delight. "This is the end you piece of shit! I will tear your body apart from that arm of yours, and shatter your body into pieces. Say hi to hell for me, you black haired cro-" Add stopped. He looked behind him and saw a warrior behind him wearing a blue mask and goggles. He looked at his chest, and saw a blade protruding. "You… I will kill you." Add said before passing out into unconsciousness.

Flashback-

?: Get away from this place now!

The man said as he pushed Add to the window.

Add: What about you? I can't just leave you here behind!

?: Just g-

Before the man finished his statement, a spear was protruding from his chest.

Add: No!

An angry mob appeared and started to keep stabbing the man in front of Add's innocent 9 years old self. This was the part where Add's sanity became loose, and started to laugh. The mob brought in a girl in a lab coat and placed it right beside the man, and started to chop them into pieces. Add couldn't do anything but sit there and watch as those people, his parents, get chopped into pieces. The mob looked at Add, and a man took him by his arm as Add kept laughing and staring at the corpses of his dead parents.

"Ng," Add groaned as he came back to consciousness. As he looked upwards, the man and the warrior were gone. He crawled back into the mines slowly and rebuilt a Nasod healer he had broken before. He was healed and stood back up. He looked around him and saw Nasods were back to working again. He sighed in disbelief and just left them alone. He had enough of them for now. Afterwards, he told the Nasod to leave the mines and wait for him at Bethma. The Nasod obeyed, as Add emerged from the gaping hole at the ceiling of where he last fought.

He looked upwards and saw the airship at still. He was greatly confused at why the airship had stopped. Then a thought hit him, did that man get into that airship? As he was thinking, he heard noises coming from down under. He looked at the gaping hole, and saw a red haired warrior, a violet haired mage, and a blonde haired girl. "Wait, it's those brats again." Add muttered. They were fighting a huge robot, and the red haired warrior kept attacking it, as the other two support him. "Elsword finish him!" shouted the violet haired mage. "Elsword was his name huh," Add remarked. The warrior, Elsword, glowed blue. "Unlimited Blade!" he said as he gave a series of slashes and exploding in flame at the end. They defeated the robot, making Add whistle in appreciation. Elsword looked up and saw the gaping hole where Add was looking through. "Rena, Aisha look! There's a hole overhead. Maybe we can escape through there." Add was surprised and hid behind a bush. He waited until the gang rose from the ground. "Is that it?" The purple haired mage said. "Yes that must be it, Aisha. It matches the descriptions given to us." The blonde said. "Alright! Rena you go ahead and scout the area. Aisha, let's make our tent here for now. It seems the ship won't be moving for a while," Elsword said. "Wait since when you were the leader?" the purple mage, Aisha, snarled back. "Now now let's not fight." The blonde archer, Rena, said. "What do those brats want from that forsaken airship?" Add thought. He decided to stay low, and watched the movements of Elsword's Gang. Judging from Add's point of view, Rena is like a motherly figure to the two, who are like kids fighting over a candy. Add was annoyed about their constant fighting, but he knew he had to stay low. When sunlight rose, Elsword's Gang fixed their tents and went back to their journey. The airship was still hovering and had never moved from its place since yesterday. Add followed the gang to the airship, keeping his distance on the way.

* * *

**Remember when I said the El Search Party won't be showing up until Add finds Eve? I lied :^)**


	7. Eve Arc: Cargo Airship Part 2: Flight

**Right before this 2nd Part of Chapter 5 starts, I would like to thank Bunny of Darkness for following and adding this to his/her favorites! You rock man :D Now without further adieu, enjoy the 2nd Part!**

* * *

Add was following Elsword's Gang for almost 2 days. They encountered Nasods along the way, and Add watched them fought. "I gotta admit, these kids are pretty skilled," Add muttered as he watched the gang talking to each other while sitting around a bonfire.

"So here's the plan! Tomorrow, we're going to get aboard the ship, find Wally and take back the El Stone!" Elsword said while proudly raising his sword.

"No you idiot! Don't be reckless. We need to know what Nasods we're dealing with first before we get aboard. Do you remember the last time you had this 'brilliant plan' of yours? It almost cost our lives!" Aisha shouted, obviously displeased about Elsword's plan.

"Hey at least it worked, big brain!" Elsword bit back.

"Think more about the situation, volcano head!" Aisha snarled in return.

"Hey who are you calling a volcano head?" Elsword shouted as he stood up from his seat and grabbed his sword.

"You started it, idiot!" Aisha did the same and grabbed her wand.

Add sighed as he watched the duo's act from the shadows. "What a bunch of fucking idiots." Add muttered. He looked at Rena and saw her grab her bow.

"You're totally going to get it this time!" Aisha said as she casted a spell.

"Bring it on, o merciless magical girl!" Elsword said as he prepared to block.

Add had known this wasn't going to end well and prepared to leave the scene. Right before the two clashed, Rena fired a barrage of arrows against the two catching them off guard. The duo looked at Rena and saw her smiling.

"Now now you two, you better stop fighting. That's not nice you know," Rena said while smiling.

Elsword and Aisha were visibly horrified and apologized uniformly to Rena. Rena accepted their apology and told them to go to bed while she took first watch. Add just sighed and decided to sleep through the night. The next day, as he woke up from his slumber, he saw the trio leaving. He hastily checked his Dynamos before departing. Ever since that fight with that black haired crow, his dynamos are acting like crazy. There was too much electricity in it than last time and it created a mini vortex in its main chip. "What the hell is going on with these fucking dynamos," Add snarled as he followed the trio. The trio reached the airship, and with the help of Aisha's power, they managed to get aboard. Add just simply commanded his dynamos to fly him upwards. He finally reached his destination. Hordes of Nasods attacked Elsword and the group. Scrap metal was scattered everywhere as they fought. Add watched from a distance and carefully surveyed the group.

"Flame Geyser!" The red warrior said as he slammed down his blade on the ground creating a flaming geyser. The attack caught the Nasod Bees off guard. Aisha flew upwards the Nasods and yelled "Guillotine Press," as she stomped on the floor. The Nasods around them were stunned and Rena pulled back her bow. Aisha and Elsword fell behind Rena right before she fired her arrow. "Phoenix Strike!" She fired her arrow, and it was engulfed in flame and shaped like a living phoenix. This attack left Add in awe. He never seen so much magical power exerted in an arrow. The attack disintegrated the Nasods and they continued to the next area. Add followed them, taking his time to look around. Nasod ashes were scattered in the area and he kicked them to scatter them more. "Worthless pieces of metal. These are not Nasods at all. The Nasods I know are far more bloody stronger than these fucking worthless scrap metals."

Before Add entered the next room, the ship shook as it was thrown out of orbit. Add managed to get up again and when he looked behind him, there was that man again. His left eye glowed in hatred. "You… I will fucking kill you, you scrap metal good for nothing son of a bitch!" As he charged, fueled with hatred, he felt a different source of energy coming from his dynamos. He decided to charge that energy and as he was about to punch the man, two warriors with gas masks intercepted him.

Before he was about to get hit by the receiving edge of the blades, he jumped backwards into the air, his dynamos fully charged. A rush of power flowed in his veins, and it made Add to produce a shrill laugh. "Quake Buster!" He shrieked as he kicked downwards, sending an electrical blast destroying the ground in the process. It knocked the two out of the way, leaving a gaping hole in their chests as another blast hit them, and the blast rapidly surged towards the man. Add landed on the floor, and felt another surge of energy coming from his veins. He released shrieks of laughter and his wide grin was once again present on his face. "Magnetron!" He shouted as he swung his arm side wards, and 3 spinning disks of electricty appeared encircling him. The man jumped upwards in an attempt to escape, but Add intercepted him with his disks of electricity. The man was knocked to the ground and stood up. Right in front of him was Add with his wide menacing grin. However this time, the man was ready. The man slashed his sword backwards, but Add retreated before the receiving edge of the blade hit him. The man continued to provide Add series of slashes, causing Add to retreat backwards.

The battle went on, Add dodging every slash the man manages to make laughing on the process and mocking him. "What happened? Your attacks are not getting to me! What the fuck happened to you, you stupid black crow? Are you fucking weak now or are you trembling in fear after seeing me killing your bloody crew?" Add's grin became wider as he saw the man flashing his teeth. The man was surrounded by blue energy once again and charged forwards, successfully hitting Add. Add was thrown backwards, but was grabbed in the foot by the man. "Maximum Cannon!" The man screamed. He released a ball of energy which caught Add and staggered him. "Earth Breaker!" The ground around the man cracked and Add was caught in the blast. The man continued to slash him, until he retreats backwards. Add was bleeding heavily, but he retained his grin. He broke down into shrieks of laughter, his left eye glowing in approval. "That's it! It's starting to get fun now. Don't stop this mother fucking progress you piece of good for nothing claw armed black haired crow son of a bitch!" Add shouted in a rapid manner. He charged forwards against the man once again. The man just waited and aimed carefully. However, Add caught the man by surprise, throwing him off guard by blinking towards him and slammed him down creating a shockwave of electrical energy which doubled the damage. Before the man fell to the ground, Add followed the blast with barrages of punches creating blasts of electrical energy every punch. He ultimately send him flying and Add charged his dynamos once again. He flew up in the air and screamed "Quake Buster!" as he kicked downwards, creating an electrical blast of energy that rapidly surged towards the man. The man was caught by the blast, causing him to land on his feet. Add pointed his hand forwards and yelled "Pulse Cannon!" 4 electrical blasts were fired at the man, causing him to fall down. The man was severely damaged but stood back up on his feet. Add continued laughing when he saw the man standing back on his feet once again. "That is what I truly want! You piece of shit, you're making me laugh so hard I'm crying. I will kill you alright, I will kill you and you will beg for mercy!" Add shrieked. He charged forwards once again, planning to do the same strategy as he did before. However, the man was ready this time. "Don't underestimate me, you Lunatic!" As Add blinked towards the man, the man swung his claw down, successfully catching Add. As Add was stunned, the man raised his arm. "Cannon Blade!" he yelled, as he released a large fireball that travelled forwards Add. Add was caught by the blast, causing him to be knocked down. Add felt a sharp pain on his chest but he simply dismissed it. "Why do you keep fighting," the man asked. His voice was deep and cold but Add sensed a tiny bit of loneliness mixed with regret in it. Add spit blood on his side as he tried to stand up. "Isn't the answer plainly obvious you fucking asshole? I want to defeat you to get your fucking claw, you idiot!" Add mocked. The man simply shook his head and turned around. "What a stupid plan. You're nothing but a kid. You are not worthy as my opponent." The man walked heading to the direction where the trio are. "Come back here, and finish the fight you asshole! I will fucking kill you, you inconsiderate bastard. I will rip your guts, and spill them and tear your heart out! I will rip that arm of yours and destroy it to pieces. You hear me? You hear me?!" Add said in shrieks of laughter. Then, he passed out.

He woke up a minute later, and saw the airship smoking around him. "Damn it, how long was I passed out? Damn damn damn!" Add stood back on his feet, and flew to the direction where the trio and the man are. He stopped as he saw a man clutching a stone on his hands.

"You little brats! I will have you arrested for this," the man said.

"Wait… why does his voice sound familiar. Wait, is he that fucking know-it-all who said he would reward the bandit some Nasod equipment?" Add thought.

"You won't be able to Wally! You're cornered, and your town is going against you." Elsword said.

"No! You won't take m-"

A shadow intercepted their conversation, and took the stone out of Wally's hands. The shadow was revealed to be the man he fought earlier.

"Hey! Give that ba-" The man cut off his words by pushing him down the railing.

"No!" Add flew down to save Wally from his impending death. Add hated his decision on saving him. He should've just watched him die but unfortunately he can't, because Wally was knowledgeable about Nasods. He grabbed Wally by the collar of his polo, and watched the airship blow into pieces as he levitated in the air with the help of his Dynamos. There was another airship right beside it, and he saw a man jumping aboard. He looked downwards to see the trio fall but teleported to safety with the powers of the mage, Aisha. He looked at the person he's grabbing by the collar. The person was panicking and crying. "Shut up will you, you piece of shit. Here, we're landing down." As they were landing down, Add thought about the power he managed to acquire earlier with his fight against the Claw Man. Add stared at his unused arm and shaped it into a fist. He closed his eyes. "I'll find out more about this power I acquired tonight."

They landed in the middle of a clearing in the forest, and threw Wally down. "Wally, correct?" The man stared at him in fear. "I said Wally is your name. Am I correct you inconsiderate bastard?" The man nodded his head. Add sighed, and his grin disappeared. He told his dynamos to bring the healer to their current location. After hearing the order, the dynamos hurried to carry out his order. "Now.. you and I need to talk," he told Wally as his mouth carved into a menacing Chelsea Grin.

* * *

**A little announcement: I will be posting chapters every other day after this. Soo next chapter will be on Friday. Sorry about that, I have to take a break every once in a while. Imitating a psychopath while writing a story can be hard sometimes :P See ya on the next chapter!**


	8. Eve Arc: Dealing with Death

**Heya guys, DiscordArc here and I'm glad to say we reached 587 views! Thank you so much for reading my story guys :D You rock!**

* * *

Add had slammed Wally against the tree and punched the tree with his fist, creating a gaping hole. Wally looked up and his face was covered with fright. A sweat bead flowed down on his face. When Add saw Wally frightened, his left eye flickered purple in delight.

"So, you must be wondering why I saved you and why I want to talk to you," Add asked.

Wally just simply nodded, he was too scared to answer back for this mad man could kill him at any second.

"Too scared to fucking talk huh? You wimp," Add mocked, the grin was still present on his face.

"Listen here Wally; I overheard your conversation with that fucking monkey bandit. I heard him say the Nasod Race ceased to exist. However, you seemed to create Nasods your-fucking-self and those you created are too weak to be even classified as fucking Nasods. What are you, blind? You must be a fucking idiot to confuse how strong Nasods are supposed to bloody be. Would you want me to tell you the history of Nasods from scratch, you fucking coward?"

"What do you want already!" Wally shouted in fear. Add laughed wickedly; Wally was breaking down.

Out of nowhere, 6 dynamos and a Nasod Healer appeared from the sky.

"Ah look, they're here. Save the talk for later and don't try to run. If you do," Add stomped the ground right on cue. The ground around him broke down a layer, making Wally to crawl backwards hastily. Wally nodded, and sat down like a puppy. Add sat down on the other side and the healer started to do its work.

"Ah, that fucking crow haired man gave me a beating. Next time I'll see him, I will tear his heart out and rip him to pieces, damn it!" Add slammed the ground. He raised his hand and saw a bruise. The healer instantly healed it and he thanked it. He pointed at Wally and whispered to the healer. "Heal him as well, we can't let him fucking die. He's the only lead we got." The healer went close to Wally and started healing him. Wally stared at Add, eyes wide in shock. He never thought Add would be nice towards him. He laid back on the tree and stared at the night sky. Soon he fell into sleep.

When Add saw Wally he fell into deep slumber, he stared at his dynamos. He ordered his dynamos to lay on the ground and started dissecting them. The vortex on the chips got bigger and the electricity circuit were broken. "What the hell, what the fuck happened here," Add said as he stared at the chips and the circuit. "Did this happen after using my new power? Damn, if that's the fucking case then I'll have to rebuild these." He reconstructed the Dynamos and told them to keep easy because he didn't want them to overheat and explode. He'd stood up and woke Wally. "Hey bratty coward, is there any town near here that I can fix my fucking Nasods?" He asked. "Well, there's this town that has machines in it and it ain't far from here. Hey tell me, you lunatic. Why do you want me?" Wally asked, he finally mustered his courage to talk back.

"The answer is easy, I need Nasod technology. When I heard Nasods ceased to bloody exist, I ventured here to see if they did. As far as my eye can see, they didn't. So, I want to ask, where did you find these fucking blueprints?" Add stared into Wally's eyes, his left eye glowing ominously. Wally was frightened again but he answered this time.

"I found them when I ventured to the town near here, named Altera. There were machines and libraries about these Nasods."

"Is that all?" Add stared into his eyes.

Wally seemed to hesitate but he answered. He didn't want to die now. "While I was reading I came across about a place named 'Altera Core'"

Add leaned closer; he seemed interested about this place called "Altera Core." When Wally saw this, he smiled. Looks like he and this lunatic seemed to have something in common. "Well according to what I read about Altera Core, it contains countless amounts of Nasod Codes, Technology, all of those related items. I researched about this place, and I found where it is located. That is why I was in the airship. I was going to bring the El Stone there to give more power to the Nasod King but sadly it didn't work out."

"So where's this place located?" Add asked; his left eye glowed in excitement.

Wally smiled. It was his forte now; negotiating. "I'll tell you under in one condition, partner up with me."

Add's right eye twitched. "Partner up with you? Don't make me fucking laugh!"

"Uh-uh-uh, you better watch your tongue. I know where the Altera Core is. Let's make ourselves a deal."

Add hesitated and bit his lip. This was his only lead now but he hates partnering up with people. "Fine. What are the conditions?"

Wally seemed to be pleased. "One, only us will share about its location, no one else. Two, you need to protect me from anything, anyone at all costs. Lastly, Three, no betrayals."

"Fine by me."

"It's a deal then." Wally stretched out his hand, and Add shook it in return.

"Anyways, let's go to Altera already. I have to do something."

"What's your name first, Lunatic?"

Add hesitated at first. He had a bad feeling about this man but he had to do this for the deal.

"Add. The name is Add," He spoke grimly.

Wally led Add to his research lab, located underneath his house in Altera. He led him to his room and Add started cleaning his clothes. Add dried them down and sat at his desk.

"Hey Wally, do you have any Scrap parts in the place?"

"They're downstairs. Get em if you want em."

"Perfect." Add said. He went downstairs and was greeted by scraps of metal everywhere. He took the materials he need, as well as electrical chips from bigger Nasods and started working on his Dynamos. He contained the vortex by enclosing it with black obsidian, and reworked the electrical circuits with the ones he found at the basement. He remembered all the attacks he used against the man and remodeled and improved the Dynamos to fit with his attacks. "A coffin-shaped Dynamo would be perfect for this," he muttered to himself. He worked all night, testing his abilities with his dynamos. He kept remodeling them until the dynamos work perfectly and coordinated with his attacks. He stared at his dynamos, his left eye glowing in amusement. "Hee? So that is how these dynamos work now… But something is missing." He went outside and visited the library of Altera. He kept moving from shelf to shelf until he found an ancient book. He opened the book and the book was about how capable the power of El is. He was interested about it, and continued researching. After gaining enough knowledge, he went back to Wally's lab and started constructing a Nasod Armor, based on El's power. There were explosions of course as he failed every single attempt. However that didn't stop him and made him more excited about the thought of how powerful his invention was going to be.

He continued and kept failing until finally he made it. He laughed madly as he finally finished his invention. While keeping his wide menacing smile on his face, he punched forwards. As he punched, a black energy shockwave and a mini vortex created by the Nasod Armor, accompanied by an electrical energy charge from the dynamos, were blasted in front of him. He punched with his other hand, creating the same effect. He stared at his hands and broke down into shrieks of laughter. "I'm stronger now! Hahahahahaha~"

"Keep it down, down there Add! I'm trying to sleep." Wally yelled from upstairs interrupting Add's laughter.

"Sorry, I'm not sorry bastard!" Add yelled back.

"For El Lady's sake Add, the people outside are starting to come to the house and ask what was going on! You better keep it down there. I'm already doing the best I can to tell them that I was only watching a movie or something!"

"Fine! I'll try this shit out tomorrow. We'll start going there tomorrow, correct you coward?"

"Yes! God just let me sleep already."

"Fine! Have a terrible nightmare." Add yelled. He changed back into his clothes he got ever since he got out of the library. "I'm using these clothes when I'm not fighting, and I'm using the Nasod Armor if I'm going to an adventure, or I'm going to kill something or someone." He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow, my real adventure starts," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright! Eve's appearance is coming soon guys :D Prepare for more intense battle scenes because for the next few chapters shit is hitting the fan.**

**Add: Yeah so you better tune in! I'm going to show you, what my Nasod Armor is capable off! -laughs grimly-**

**Haha Add. Well anyways, see you guys on Sunday!**


	9. Eve Arc: Altera Core Part 1: Beginning

**Hey guys we're about to reach 700 views! Thank you so much :D Also, I would like to thank Chaos Keeper for following and placing this to his/her favorites. You, my friend, you rock :D Now without further adieu, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Hey cowardly bastard, are you bloody sure this is where we should be fucking going?" Add asked. They had been walking for hours ever since they left the town.

"Yes! For El Lady's sake Add, learn to have patience," Wally yelled in frustration.

"You should've fucking told me it was in the fucking flying weasel in the first place! Ugh," Add kicked a rock against the tree. For a moment, Add forgot he was wearing the Nasod Armor. The Nasod Armor amplified the force applied in the rock, causing it to glow black and made the tree to fly away and hit the surrounding trees. The trees fell down one after another creating a domino effect. Wally just stared in awe and Add stared in disgust.

"Wait look! There it is," Wally pointed a broken down airship.

Add raised his right eye brow and smiled, "Finally! There's the fucking weasel."

"For the last time it is not a weasel!"

"Whatever asshole," Add walked towards the direction to the airship.

"Hey, wait for me!" Wally said as he ran towards him.

They reached the airship and Wally started checking out the captain's cabin. Add waited outside, kicking every rock or wooden plank he sees. He slammed at the door and screamed "Are you done yet, weasel?" Wally screamed in return. "That's a no then, just hurry up for El's sake!" Add slammed the door again and he walked away the airship. He jumped down and started wandering the area. The area was filled with scrap metals and airship pieces. The grass was luscious green, much to Add's surprise. He stared at the distance and saw red lights coming. "Heeh? Hey Weasel! We got company," Yelled Add. Wally came out of the cabin, holding a map in his hand. Add simply stared at it then stared back at the figures coming toward him. "Come out of the shade! I can't see what you fucking guys are," Add yelled. The figures stayed in the shade. Add nodded his heads forwards and gave off a laugh. "If that's how you wanna play…" Add smiled grimly and raised his hand. He blinked towards the figures and slammed one down creating a black shockwave. "Then let's fucking play!" Add shouted. He released shrieks of laughter as he punched forwards. His punches were reinforced by the Nasod armor and his dynamos thus creating a black energy electrical shockwave and a miniature vortex. As he punched again it created the same effect which sent the figure flying. As the figure got out of the shade, it was a Nasod with an arm cannon. As the second figure released fire, Add flew backwards and levitated in the air with the help of his dynamos. "Hey Weasel, is this one of your weak piece of shit creations?" Add mockingly asked Wally. "No they aren't!" "Hee?" Add stared at the figures, which were revealed as Nasods. "Then…" Add grinned menacingly as he started kicking at the platform his dynamos created. The platform created blasts of electrical energy and were directed towards the Nasods. The Nasods stepped backwards and dodged every blast Add made. Add charged forwards, and prepared to strike. However, he was caught by the fire blast of the Nasod, while the other slammed him down. He face landed on the floor, but rolled backwards by the second he got control of his body. He charged forwards again and left a box which constructed into a portal behind him. The Nasod fired flames again but this time Add expected it coming. "Phase Shift," Add said as he teleported back to where he placed the box down. However, as he teleported, a Nasod was waiting for him and gave off a fire blast which caught Add by surprise. The other Nasod charged forwards and slammed him which sent Add flying. He regained his balance and levitated in the air. Add broke down into shrieks of laughter. "What's this? These are not your so-called fucking cheap out-of-the-art Nasods, alright! These ones are way more fucking fun and bloody intelligent than yours," Add mocked Wally. "Their AI.. I fucking love it!" Add yelled. He charged forwards again, grinning like a mad man.

The Nasods tried to do their tactic again, however Add was prepared for this. He blinked behind them and slammed them down. "Pylon!" He yelled as he placed a stationary electrical orb down. The Nasods were caught by the orb, constantly damaging them. He threw a box down and flew forwards. He placed another stationary electrical orb, and the two electrical orbs connected each other with an electrical line. "Phase shift!" Add yelled as he teleported back to his portal. He slammed them down and gave a heavy punch reinforced by the Nasod armor. He roundhouse kicked the Nasods, still reinforced by the Nasod armor, and knocked them back. They were caught by the electrical line and were taking damage. "Magnetron!" Add yelled as he swung his arm sideward. 3 Electrical Discs surrounded Add. He charged forwards and destroyed the Nasods. He retained his grin throughout the battle, and he stared back at Wally. "Come on you fucking Weasel, let's go."

As they continued onwards, they were surprised by soldiers in black masks and goggles. "The Black Crows!" Wally yelled. Add's left eye flickered in anger. A soldier spotted them and released an alarm. More soldiers appeared and charged forwards. "Hey maybe we should ru-" Wally was interrupted as Add pushed him back and charged forwards while laughing madly. "Quake Buster!" He shrieked as he jumped and sent down a heavy kick at the electrical charge his dynamos created. His heavy kick fired an electrical blast downwards, now accompanied by the Nasod Armor, causing it to glow bright violet ominously, and the ground around it to get destroyed and pieces to fly around. It rapidly surged towards the soldiers and had them flying. "Magnetron!" He yelled as 3 Electrical Disks surrounded him. He flew forwards and the disks caught the soldiers causing them to gain their balance and landed on the ground with their feet. His dynamos created a platform and Add started kicking on it, creating blasts of electrical energy. The soldiers were caught by the blast and shocked them to death. Add landed down and kicked the bodies of the soldiers while laughing. "Is this all you fucking got you fucking assholes?" He ripped their bodies one by one while singing "I'm a little teapot." As soon as he was finished, he continued walking onwards, with a terrified Wally following him from a distance.

Add continued to mercilessly slaughter everything on his way. He destroyed the Nasods to pieces and ripped the soldiers into shreds. He laughed as he fought, his clothes now drenched with blood. They reached a mountain side and Wally sighed in frustration. "Great, how can we get up now? Sorry for saying this so late Add but the direction you are headed is the direction we need to go to," Wally said. Add stared at him, his left eye glowing in excitement. His grin was truly terrifying and sent shivers down Wally's spine. He grabbed Wally by the collar and threw him upwards. Wally landed on the ground and Add calmly landed beside him. "You lunatic asshole, you could've just dragged me upwards." "Oh come on. Where's the fun with that you fucking Weasel?"

They continued onwards, Add killing everything he sees. He seemed to be having so much fun as he tore the poor Nasods and soldiers apart. They finally reached a tunnel entrance which led to something deeper. As Wally entered the cave, a huge Nasod came out from it. Add threw Wally at the side. "Hey ugly, why did the Nasod cross the road?" He punched the Nasod causing it to stagger; "To get brutally torn apart!" Add laughed at his own joke and emerged out of the cave, the huge Nasod following him.

The Nasod did a series of quick attacks against Add. He barely dodged every strike and flew backwards. As he flew backwards, the Nasod jabbed with his drill and successfully caught Add offguard. Add was knocked backwards and slammed to the ground. Add rolled forwards and blinked causing the Nasod to flinch. He slammed down and followed it with a barrage of punches reinforced by the Nasod Armor. After delivering a heavy punch, he charged up. "Particle Accel!" He laughed as he fired a blast of energy in front of him. The attack was reinforced with Nasod Armor, causing it to deal damage twice as powerful and glow ominously purple. He flew backwards and charged his Nasod Armor. An electrical charge flew down to him from the sky and he felt powerful. He kept charging until his Dynamos started to glow grim purple and white. His left eye glowed in power. He laughed as he felt invincible and charged forwards the Nasod. He blinked and punched and kept repeating the process. The Nasod smashed Add as he jabbed from a different angle, causing him to lose his balance. The Nasod took this opportunity to charge its cannon and unleashed a series of explosions before firing. The explosions made Add to fly up high in the air, and the Nasod fired it's cannon, causing Add to fly backwards. He staggered onto his feet, and coughed up blood. Despite the circumstances, he was still smiling and laughing grimly. He raised his hand, and his dynamos created an electrical circle and a swirling path of electricity which zapped and drawn the Nasod towards him. "This is the end, you fucking Bear! Say fucking hi to those bloody Nasods and idiotic People I killed in Hell for me!" He laughed. He collected the electrical energy around him and struck. A massive explosion occurred and blew the Nasod backwards. Add flew forwards and struck the Nasod by its neck. The neck cracked open, and the Nasod ceased to operate. He landed on his feet and looked at his clothes. He was displeased at how dirty they were and. "Hey Weasel, before we go, can I clean my fucking clothes first?" Wally nodded in return and sat down at the tunnel entrance. Add found a water leak near the mountains and cleaned his clothes. He dried them down and walked towards Wally. Together, he and Wally went deeper in the tunnel and noises of Nasods walking came to life.

* * *

**I apologize for the late chapter, I was busy for the first few hours. See ya next time!**


	10. Eve Arc: Altera Core Part 2: B4-1

**We just reached 787 views! I thank you guys so much for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Now without further adieu, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Heeh? There are Nasods here too huh," Add said as he heard the noises come to life. They continued to walk downwards until they reached a cliff. "Huh looks like this is a dead end… There must be a way to get down there saf-" Add grabbed Wally by the collar and jumped down while laughing like a lunatic. Wally was screaming in fear as they fell down deep in the abyss.

"Please, please save me El Lady, forgive me for my mistakes just save me from this Lunatic!" Wally pleaded.

"Huh? I can't fucking hear you, you know!" Add yelled.

They kept falling and falling until Add saw land beneath him. The Dynamos around him instantly created a platform for Add to land on. As Add had landed, he threw Wally to the ground and took a survey to the new area. "Looks like another bloody mineshaft. This place better not have those fucking things with their bullshit minecarts. I'm getting tired fuckin' sick of those," Add complained. He landed on the floor and his dynamos surrounded him. "Well looks like this will be another fun run for me," Add smiled as he cracked his fists. He charged, laughing like a lunatic and blinked then smacked the nearest Nasod. The Nasod Armor still amplified his attacks creating the black vortex effect while his Dynamos created electricity. He roundhouse kicked the Nasod and sent it flying. It hit the armadillo behind it and Add charged again. "Pylon!" Add shrieked as he placed an electrical orb which trapped the two and received constant damage from the electricity being produced. "Pulse Cannon!" He yelled as he pointed forwards. 4 Electrical bullets fired from his dynamos and hit the nearest targets in front of him. He fired four more and it honed to the targets behind them. Add heard a bat screech and Add giggled in delight. Add destroyed and murdered the two then charged towards the bat. He blinked and slammed the target down then continued to follow it with a barrage of punches. He blasted the bat and it exploded into pieces. "Kahahahaha~! Is that all you fuckin got you pieces of shit?" He continued onwards and saw another cliff. "Hey Weasel, c'mere!" He told Wally. Wally walked beside him and saw a cliff. "Wait… Add!" Wally turned around and Add kicked him off.

Wally fell down, screaming for help. Add jumped down and fell beside Wally. He placed his hands on the back of his head and said, "Isn't this fun, Weasel?" He stared at Wally, smiling like a lunatic. "No it's not!" Add sighed, displeased with Wally. His dynamos created a platform and he grabbed Wally by his collar again before hitting the ground. He had thrown Wally down and landed on the ground. They continued onwards, Add constantly murdering every single living being on his sight. They stopped as they reached an intersection between steam engines. "Get a grip, Weasel." Wally tightened his hand around the map and Add grabbed him by his collar. He had flown towards the steam, and his dynamos created a shield, shielding the steam from hitting them. They landed on the other side safely and Wally gasped for air. "At least be gentle with me!" Add's face was covered with disgust. "That must've sounded fuckin' cooler in your El damn head."

Hordes of Nasods came after them and Wally hid in fear. Add, on the other hand, kept laughing and fighting. "Quake Buster!" Add yelled as he plummeted down an electrical blast that rapidly surged against the Nasods. He landed on his feet and yelled "Phase Shift!" He teleported behind the Nasod horde and jumped upwards. He thrust out his hand and his dynamos created a high frequency blast and caught the horde and land on their feet. Add blinked downwards and begun slamming and smacking them on the ground. Nasod pieces flew everywhere and Add laughed like a madman, his left eye glowing in anticipation. "He's becoming crazier and crazier everytime," Wally muttered as he watched Add tore the Nasods into pieces.

Add had suddenly stopped on his tracks and Wally tilted his head. "Add, what's wrong?" Add turned his head to Wally, his face carved with a Chelsea grin. "See for yourself," Add said as he pointed in front of him. Wally walked beside him and saw what Add was marveling at. A giant Nasod tower was in front of them and light slipped through behind it. "The exit is behind that tower. Add, can yo-" Add cut off Wally's words as he charged forwards the tower. "… Destroy it…" Wally said. "I'm getting real tired of your shit, Add."

Add slammed the wall of the tower. It seemed to crumble a little bit and Add kept smacking. He had heard two doors opening and placed a box beneath him. As he retreated backwards, two rockets were honing towards him. Add smiled and flew upwards. He saw one of the doors and flew towards it. He smacked the door and turned to the rockets. He gave a menacing laugh before saying "Phase Shift." Add teleported away and the rockets hit the door. He heard a loud explosion which shook the cavern. Add laughed in delight. He had heard another door open and another rocket being fired. "Heh, It's not over yet? You fuckin cunt!" Add shrieked and flew downwards. The rocket hit him and caused him to fly forwards and hit the door in the face. He regained his balance and looked down on his clothes. Dirt from the tower covered it and his smile turned into a snarl. "I'll fuckin kill you good for nothin-scrap metal-large beam- piece of shit!" He slammed the door down and followed it with a barrage of punches. The door crumbled to pieces and Add destroyed the rocket launcher inside. He went upwards again and continued punching the wall. "Just fukin bloody break down already! Stop giving me a good time, damn it. I'm going to lose my voice from laughing so much!" As Add roundhouse kicked, the walls fell off. He turned his snarl into a wide ominous grin and stomped the ground with his foot. An electrical path struck Add and he kept stomping his foot. As another electrical path struck Add, his dynamos glowed white and his left eye is glowing grimly. He thrust out his hand and his dynamos created an electrical circle and a swirling path of electricity. "This is the end you piece of shit~! Thanks for giving me a good time, now go to hell. Oh and don't forget to say hi for me!" He yelled. He then uses the collected electrical energy and struck forwards, creating a massive explosion. The explosion created a hole and disabled the tower entirely. He laughed like a lunatic and emerged out of the cave, Wally following him from behind. They emerged in front of the remaining shipwreck of the cargo airship. Add saw another figure in a distance. "Hey Wally, ready for round three?" Wally just rolled his eyes. He was tired of Add's shit already and just shoo'd him away. Add smiled and turned towards the figure. He walked to confront the figure slowly.

As they left the cave, green spores emerged from the holes and started taking over the tower, as well as the cavern itself. A huge Spore covered the exit and the walls closed, covering the spore and dimming the area.


	11. Eve Arc: Altera Core Part 3: Plains

**We just reached over 800+ views! Thanks everyone :D Also thank you Chaos Keeper for giving me a positive review and sharing this story to your friends. You rock man :D**

* * *

"Oi! Can ya hear me?" Add yelled at the figure. The figure stayed still on its position and didn't seem to move. "Well then, I'll make you fucking hear me." Add charged the figure, charging his hand. He stopped midway and throws his hand. A small magnetic force was created in front of him and sucked the figure towards it. The Figure was revealed to be another humanoid yet gigantic Nasod with Red metal all over its body. The figure was constantly damaged by the vortex and once the vortex explodes, the figure was thrown aback. Add simply walked towards the figure, interested on it. The figure was motionless and seemed to be turned down. Add touched the core found in the center of the figure. He broke into a Chelsea Grin as he analyzed the codes. "Ignis is your name huh? Hahahahaha, I would fuckin love to have your code." Add begun extracting the code from Ignis by stabbing his hand through the core. However, this caused Ignis to operate again and shook Add away. This time however, it seems ready to fight. Add laughed in delight. "This is what I'm bloody waiting for! Come on and show me what you fucking got!" Ignis raised its Cannon and launched a flamethrower out of it. Add flew backwards to avoid the flames however was caught by Ignis' long arms. He was thrown to the ground and laughed grimly. He had rolled backwards and stood up on his feet. "Looks like I picked a mother fuckin volcano!" Add placed a portal behind him and charged forwards. Ignis raised its cannon once again and launched a flame thrower. Add saw this coming already, and he yelled "Phase Shift!" He teleported back to his pre-placed portal and blinked towards Ignis once the flames extinguished. He slammed down, his attacks still empowered by the Nasod Armor creating the black energy vortex and electrical charge from his Dynamos. He followed his slam with a barrage of punches. Ignis was stunned after receiving the final blow and was thrown to the air by Add. He pointed his hand forwards and his Dynamos encircled him. As he yelled "Pulse Cannon," 4 electrical bullets burst out of his dynamos and honed to Ignis, causing Ignis to regain his balance mid-air. Add once again slammed Ignis down and followed it with a barrage of punches. He roundhouse kicked Ignis and released an electric orb which caught Ignis. Ignis rolled backwards and slammed his arms towards Add. Add was thrown backwards and hit the wall of an airship piece. He slowly stood back up on his feet but Ignis already teleported away. "Damn it!" He yelled as he slammed the airship piece he hit into. He created a hole in the piece and the edges were dented. He grabbed one of his Dynamos and threw it to the ground. "It's all your fucking fault for not dealing any damage!" He grabbed his remaining Dynamos and started stomping on them. However, the Dynamos were built from fine metal and can't be destroyed. "Come on Weasel! Let's find him." He walked forwards and his Dynamos followed him.

As he entered the next clearing, a horde of Nasods were scattered on the landscape. Add's frown turned into an ominous grin. "Looks like we have company, Weasel."

"Now hold up!" Wally said.

Add stared at Wally in confusion. "Before you charged in let me do this first." Wally straightened his tie and dusted his suit. "Alright, I'm ready." Add just simply tilted his head. "Are you stupid? We're not fuckin doing an El damn deal with these assholes."

"No! You usually slam me to the ground whenever you charge right?"

"… I do that?"

"Yes you do!"

Add thought for a second and just shrugged. "Meh," he said as he charged forwards. "Oh come on! I was ready," Wally yelled. As Add charged towards the Nasods, a Nasod scorpion emerged from the moss and stinged Add. The attack caught Add off guard and had him launched towards another humanoid Nasod. The Humanoid Nasod sent out three oncoming spikes of Ice that came up from the floor. Add was caught again and sent flying backwards. He regained his balance and landed on the ground. He wiped the blood of his mouth and stared at his glove. His left eye flickered in hate. His grin became wider and he jumped upwards. He charged up his Dynamos with electricity and slammed down with his foot. A heavy electrical blast rapidly surged along the surface and hit everything on its way. The Humanoid was stunned and Add blinked towards it. Add slammed it in the chest and acquired some information from its core. He followed his slam with a barrage of punches before he sent him flying. "Leviathan huh?" Add broke into shrieks of laughter and begun destroying the Nasods around him. The Leviathan pressed something on his hand. "Oh hell no, you ain't goin fuckin nowhere you asshole!" He flew backwards and grabbed Wally by the collar and threw him forwards. "I hate you, Add!" Wally hit Leviathan and it was knocked backwards. Add flew forwards and grabbed Leviathan by its hand and they teleported away after hitting the ground.

They teleported into a clearing and Add stared around the area. He saw Ignis on one side and Leviathan on the ground. He dusted off his clothes and pointed at Ignis. "I'll destroy you both." He said. Ignis raised his cannon upwards and summoned flaming meteors falling downwards. Add avoided the meteors barely but was caught by Leviathan. Leviathan slammed his hand downwards and summoned three oncoming spikes from the floor. Add was caught by the attack and was sent backwards and slammed to the ground by Ignis. He stood back up and blinked towards Leviathan. He slammed Leviathan but a shield protected him. "What? A fucking shield? You guys surprised me there!" Add yelled in delight. His grin turned into a grim wide smile. His pupils became smaller and his left eye glowed in anticipation. "I will fuckin turn all of you into fuckin dusts and destroy your respective bloody cores!" He yelled. Ignis slammed his cannons downwards and released a huge shockwave of energy that filled the clearing. Add was thrown backwards and slammed into some kind of structure. He looked behind him and saw a blue Nasod Structure. It was releasing electrical energy. "This must be fuckin it." He slammed the structure and it broke down. He looked behind him and saw Leviathan's barrier falling down. He broke into shrieks of laughter as he spotted another structure. He flew towards it and destroyed it. This time around Ignis' barrier was falling down. "It's game over, Ignis. Leviathan." He blinked towards Ignis and slammed him down. He followed it with a barrage of punches and roundhouse kicked him towards Leviathan. Leviathan was thrown backwards as Ignis slammed him. Add once again jumped upwards and sent down a heavy kick. A heavy electrical blast rapidly surged on the surface and hit Ignis and Leviathan again and again. This time around, the blast hit them stronger and they were severely damaged. He slammed his foot on the ground and an electrical wave charged his Nasods from the sky. He kept slamming his foot until his Dynamos started to glow. His left eye glowed ominously and he stared at the two Nasods. He blinked towards them and stabbed both of his hands towards their respective cores. He quickly gathered their code. Once he successfully gathered them he flew backwards and raised his hand. His dynamos created a whirling path of electricity which dragged Ignis and Leviathan towards Add and constantly damaged them. "This is the fuckin end you bloody twins! Say hi in hell for me you assholes." Add slammed his open hand, using the collected electrical energy to create a massive explosion.

Add's Dynamos and eye stopped glowing as he stared down a motionless Leviathan and Ignis. As he turned around to face Wally, he heard noises coming from behind. Ignis and Leviathan were moving once again. "You guys are so fuckin full of mother fuckin surprises! You assholes are making me laugh in delight." Add said as he broke into shrieks of laughter. Ignis and Leviathan teleported away, leaving a laughing Add behind. Wally came out of his hiding place and looked at the map. His eyes widened as he saw they were really close to Altera Core. He shut his mouth about it and looked around. He saw a gate which leads to some kind of a factory. "Hey Add look! There's an entrance to a factory." Wally remarked. Add looked towards the direction where Wally was pointing. "Hey Weasel, don't you think that was way too convenient?" Wally titled his head. "Hey, no complaining. At least we'll reach Altera Core in no time!" Wally said. Add just shrugged and blew open the gate. "Altera Core, here we fuckin come."


	12. Eve Arc: Altera Core Part 4: Factory

**We're nearing 1000 views guys! :D**

* * *

Add and Wally kept walking ever since they had entered the factory. They heard nothing but the noise of their footsteps. "For El Lady's fuckin sake, where is the end of this area?" Add yelled. His voice echoed throughout the area. "Huh.. This might be fun," Add muttered. "Hello! My name is Add, how the fuck are you?" His voice once again echoed in the hollow area. Add started laughing in amusement. "Weasel here has a big fuckin nose!" Wally looked at him in pure hatred. "You know something Add? You stay here while I look around." Add laid down on his back on the floor. "Meh alright, don't take too much fuckin time, Weasel." Wally nodded in response and walked towards the shadows by his own. Add stared at the ceiling for a long time. "The Weasel is taking too fuckin long." Add had jumped upwards and landed on his feet. He started walking around in circles while talking to himself. "What if he's at the fuckin Altera Core already? What if he's fuckin dead? He better be fuckin dead or I'll be fuckin angry." He decided not to wait and ran towards the direction of Wally.

As he reached a clearing, hundreds of Nasods filled Add's view. He was inside the factory and tunnels and machine gears burst into the light. He smiled in delight, letting out a small giggle. "What's this? What is fuckin this? Oh my El, this fuckin place has more bloody nasods than that cowardly bastard!" Add jumped downwards the clearing and the Nasods took notice of him. "Hello! I-" The Nasods never let him finish his sentence. A humanoid nasod with two knives on his arms swiftly attacked him. Add barely had the time to react and was hit by the receiving edge. He was sent backwards and slammed to the wall. As he landed on his feet, a nasod with a rifle shot a laser at Add causing him to stagger. As he rolled forwards, preparing to attack back, another Nasod hit him with its shield thus causing Add to stagger again. Add yelled in frustration and his usual ominous grin was present on his face. "So you assholes want to give me some fuckin fun eh? I'll thank you by shattering your fuckin bodies into pieces!" Add shrieked. He flew backwards and thrust his hands forwards. His dynamos formed a ring around his hands and a circle of electrical energy formed. "Energy boom!" He yelled as he shot an electrical bullet forwards and pierced through the Nasods. He blinked towards the shield Nasod and slammed him down. His attacks were reinforced with Nasod Armor, creating a black energy shockwave, a mini vortex and an electrical charge. He followed it with a barrage of punches and destroyed the Nasod. Add pointed over the head of a Nasod with two knives and his dynamos formed a triangular shock zone above it. "Mind Break!" The Nasod was stunned and Add decided to add more attacks. He swiped his hand forwards and his dynamos formed a circle in front of him and blasted an electrical energy forwards. He swiped another hand forwards and blasted another electrical energy. He blinked towards and slammed his hand on the ground, creating an electrical wave to fall from the sky. This sent the Nasod flying but Add blinked towards the Nasod again. He waited until the Nasod was a few meters from hitting the ground and hit the ground beneath it. He created another electrical wave to fall from the sky and struck the Nasod. This placed the Nasod on his feet and Add followed his attack with a slam then a barrage of punches before ultimately punching the Nasod away. He jumped upwards and his dynamos formed a triangle in front of him. "Quake Buster!" He shrieked as he kicked downwards. He sent an electrical blast which rapidly surged through the surface and destroyed the ground. The blast hit the Nasod and destroyed it, along with the other Nasod with the rifle. He laughed in delight and flew forwards, waiting to see if there were anymore Nasods who plan to attack him.

The heat of the battle went on as countless Nasods attacked Add. The Nasods with the shields struck Add with their shields which left him staggered as the Nasods with the knives, swiftly attacked him. He kicked upwards and downwards in return, releasing shockwaves of electrical energy before sending them flying with an electrical wave. Add did his maneuver again and blinked towards the Nasods. He waited until they were a few meters from the ground and sent another electrical wave to catch them. He made a roundhouse kicked, reinforced by the Nasod Armor, followed it with a punch and another kick. Add slipped through their defenses and from behind them, he started collecting energy. "Particle Accel!" He yelled as he fired a heavy blast of energy in front of him, creating a hole in the Nasods. He kept laughing and his grin on his face as he destroyed the Nasods. He dodged the presses above him and destroyed every single thing he sees. As he saw the thing that manufactures the Nasods, he simply ignored it. He wants the place to create more, so he can see what these Nasods are capable of.

As he plowed through the Nasods, he reached a Nasod Scorpion. He was, again, interested on the scorpion and left it alive. He entered a large chasm and looked around. The place had gears placed all over it, and it seemed to be an elevator. "I wonder where this goes to," Add muttered. As if on cue, the elevator started moving downwards, causing Add to lose his balance. He landed on the floor, and dirt splattered upon impact. "Ugh! Nasod Armor, remove these fuckin imbecile particles right at this instant!" The Nasod Armor obeyed Add and removed the impurities. He stood back up on his feet and dusted his legs and shoulders.

A figure fell down from the sky and landed on his feet, creating a crack in the ground. Add stared at the figure and saw a familiar resemblance. "You! You're the one who stole fuckin El. What's this? You're wearing a fuckin Nasodic armor now you cunt? Talk you asshole!" The figure, now in Nasodic Armor, charged towards him at high speeds. Add dodged this by flying upwards and landing behind him. His dynamos formed a circle in front of him and swiped his hands twice, releasing 2 electrical blasts of energy. He charged towards the figure with his Dynamos and punched forwards. His Dynamos formed a circle in front of him and released a high frequency which caused the figure to stagger. He slammed his hand down and an electrical wave blasted from the sky, sending the figure flying. He did his maneuver again and caught the figure with his electrical wave. He slammed the figure down, and followed it with a barrage of punches reinforced by the Nasod Armor. He landed an uppercut and slammed the ground beneath figure. This sent the figure flying and Add pointed his hand at the figure. His dynamos formed a circle behind him and he shrieked "Pulse Cannon!" Bullets fired from his dynamos and hit the figure. As the figure landed, he created a ball of energy in front of him. Add anticipated this and flew backwards. He laughed in delight. "What's this? What the hell happened to you, asshole? You're fuckin weak!" He left a portal behind him and he charged towards the figure. The figure slashes his blade forwards but Add was waiting for this. "Phase Shift!" He yelled as he placed another portal in front of him. The portal hit the figure and Add was teleported to his preplaced portal. "Magnetron!" He yelled as he swung his arm sidewards. Three electrical discs of energy encircled Add and Add charged forwards. The discs of energy hit the figure, staggering him as Add fired two electrical blasts in front of him. The blasts hit the figure and Add sent down an electrical wave sending him flying. Add blinked towards the figure but the figure slashed his blade down. Add was hit by the blade's receiving edge and was slammed to the ground. As he stood up, he heard the figure yell "Cannon Blade!" The figure launched a powerful blast of heat and hit Add. He was sent backwards and slammed to the wall. He face landed on the floor and rolled backwards. The figure called 4 miniature versions of him to aide him in battle. Add's grin never faded and in fact became wider, creating a Chelsea Grin. He slammed his foot on the ground, creating an electrical wave to hit him to charge his dynamos and the Nasod Gear inside his body. The miniature versions charged towards Add. He flew upwards and sent down electrical blasts of energy by kicking and blinked towards the mini ones. He slammed the ground and an electrical wave sent the mini ones flying. He slammed them down and followed it with a barrage of punches before launching them towards the figure. The mini ones slammed the figure and Add started gathering up electrical energy again. As the last electrical wave hit him, his dynamos and his left eye started to glow ominously purple. " 'You are not worthy as my opponent,' my ass! This is the fuckin end asshole! Say hi in hell for me." Add thrust his hand forwards and his Dynamos created a swirling path of electricity which zapped and dragged the figures in front of him towards him. "Good fuckin bye!" He yelled as he gathered the collected energy and slammed it with his open fist, creating a massive explosion. The mini ones were destroyed but the figure was still standing. The figure stood up on its feet again and Add laughed in delight. "What's this, what's this? You are up for another fuckin round? You cunt bastard. You're giving me too much fun! I'll repay you by fucking killing you. You should feel honored!" The figure never replied and jumped upwards. "What? You are fuckin retreating. Get back here you asshole! Coward, are you afraid to die? Get back down here you fuckin good for nothing rotten cowardly cunt!" Add mocked. He sighed in disappointment and stopped glowing. The elevator stopped and saw right in front of him another entrance to some area.

As he entered the area, a large reactor core came to his vision. Add smiled and cracked his fists. "That must be it… Altera Core."


	13. Eve Arc: Altera Core Finale

**Hey guys we reached 1000+ views :D Thank you so much for reading my story. Special thanks for PCheshire for following, placing this to their favorites and giving a positive review. Enjoy the last chapter for the Nasod El Arc and see you next time on the Demon Invasion Arc! The arc will be released two days from now. Enjoy the chapter and have fun!**

* * *

Add walked down the hall, marveling the view. He had never seen a place like this before in his entire life. "This place is definitely worth it," He muttered as he looked at the core. As he stared at the core, his left eye flickered and a Nasod with twin blades slashed him with sharp swiftness. He barely avoided the attack and left a scratch on his face. "Asshole! Can't you see I'm busy?" Add yelled. After he yelled, the alarm shook the room and Nasods and Lasers came out of nowhere. "Heeh?" His left eye flickered in amusement and he smiled wickedly. "Are we having a fuckin party here?" A Nasod rammed against Add. At first Add was laughing because he thought it was a Nasod Healer. He laughed even harder when the Nasod retracted hidden rotating blades on its side. He flew backwards but was caught by the Nasod with a Shield. It kept hitting Add with its shield, staggering him and a Nasod, with cannon on its arm, launched huge ice blasts towards Add. Add was hit by the blast and slammed to the ground backwards. He regained his balance and flew backwards. Add charged up, collecting electrical energy, while his dynamos formed and rotated a circle in front of them creating electrical blasts of energy and a magic circle. "Let's rock! Particle Accel," He yelled as he released a shrill laugh. He smacked his fist forwards and fired a heavy blast of energy which knocked the Nasods backwards. He charged and his Dynamos formed a triangle in front of him. He swung his arm and released an electrical blast from the triangle. He swung again, releasing another electrical blast before launching the Nasods in the air by releasing an electrical wave to strike the ground. He blinked towards them and slammed the ground beneath them creating yet another electrical wave. He slammed downwards and followed it with a barrage of punches before launching them in the air. His attacks were reinforced by Nasod armor, creating the black energy electrical vortex, accompanied by his dynamos creating waves of electricity. As he flew forwards, he hit a green laser which knocked him to the ground and called more Nasods. "Really now, fuckin more of them? You damned assholes love reinforcements, do you?" Add mocked. His smile carved into a Chelsea grin, his eyes becoming wider and his pupils becoming smaller. He charged forwards again, doing the same attacks. Instead of slamming the Nasods down with his fist, he slammed it down with a kick. He followed it with a barrage of punches before roundhouse kicking the Nasods. Instead of launching them in the air, he simply went past them and jumped upwards. His dynamos created a triangle in front of him. "Quake Buster!" He yelled as he slammed a heavy kick downwards. A huge electrical blast rapidly surged the surface, destroying the blue tiles and sending the Nasods backwards. He flew forwards again and hit a red laser. The laser summoned more Nasods and Add laughed grimly. "More? Fucking more? This damned party is getting fuckin better and better!" He continued repeating his attacks and destroying the Nasods on his way.

The heat of the battle went on. Add struck and slammed while the Nasods slashed and fired. Every time he destroys two, he hits a red or green laser summoning 4 more. Add laughed and shrieked as he fought. "Die, Die, Die, Die, Die! What's fuckin below you? Bam! Hey, nice to fuckin meet you. Not anymore! Asshole, are you in the spotlight? Because you are fuckin shocking!" He mocked. The battle went on, and scraps of metal and electricity flew everywhere. However, because of the intensity of the battle, his dynamos overloaded. They stopped working and are simply levitating now. "Oh fuckin come on! Of all the fuckin times you die now? What the bloody damned hell is wrong with you!" Add complained. He looked in front of him and was greeted by a blade to the face. He never had the time to react and the blade slashed his chest, leaving an injury. "Ragh!" He winced in pain as he touched his chest. He looked at his hand and saw it drenched in blood. "What?! The Nasod Armor should've fuckin prevented this! What the fuckin hell is goin on you pieces of shit." He yelled. The Nasods charged towards Add, seeing this as a big opportunity to beat him. Add fled and kept running until he reached a moving platform. He sit down at the platform and carefully bandaged his injury. "At least you better fuckin work by changing my el damned clothes." He raised his hand and his dynamos formed a circle around him Add glowed white and his Nasod Armor was replaced by his normal clothes. "Fuckin splendid." He muttered. He stood back up and saw the gate where the platform was leading him to. The gate opened and revealed a scrap yard of Nasods. "Well how fuckin convenient." He checked his dynamos and his Nasod Amor and saw the insides overheated and the wires blew up. "Looks like I have to place a fucking limiter. A damn repeater and a damn comparator would bloody work on this." He muttered. He scavenged the scrap yard of Nasods and found the items he needed. He started reassembling his Dynamos and Nasod Armor and this time, creating a limiter inside of it. His chest winced in pain but he kept going.

It took him several hours to get it right and it kept constantly short circuiting on his face. "Finally for the millionth fuckin time, I fuckin did it." He yelled. He punched, but his Nasod Armor didn't reinforced his attack. "What? The fuck!" He slammed his foot down and an electrical wave purged Add. He looked around him and saw his Dynamos glowing. His left eye glowed ominously as he smiled. "Oh.. I see." He punched forwards and this time, the Nasod Armor reinforced it. He slammed his foot again and he stopped glowing. He heard a loud click from his headphones around his neck. "Let's see what I'm limited to." He entered his "Awakening State," as he called it, and kept punching and attacking in the air. As he punched several times, he stopped glowing and heard a ring from his headphones. "A click must mean I stored energy. A ring must mean my energy is depleted." He smacked a scrap metal on his side and his Nasod Armor glowed faintly. "And whenever I attack, I gain energy… Yeah that's enough for the limiter." He felt the injury on his chest slowly regenerating. "Looks like I did the good fuckin option of adding some el damned healer components in my Nasod Armor." He walked around the scrap yard and found another door. As he opened the door, he saw Wally trying to decode the Core. "Hey Weasel, you fuckin started early without me huh?" Wally looked at Add and shook in fear. "O-o-o-o-oh h-h-h-heya A-a-a-Add." He stuttered. "Move out of the fuckin way, I'll do this." As he came closer, soldiers surrounded Add with spears. "What's this? Are you fuckin betraying me Wally?" His left eye glowed in hatred. Wally smiled. "It's your fault for trusting me. Where was I… Oh yes!" He clicked a key on his keyboard and a picture of a girl popped up in the monitor. "Yes here she is! The Nasod Queen, the only perfect humanoid and sentient one! Look Add, isn't she beautiful? Once I get her, this country will be mine!" Add stared at the girl in awe. "Nasod Queen? Sentient one? Perfect… Humanoid?" Add cracked on the last word. He started laughing silently. "Add, what's funny?" He kept laughing until he laughed aloud, laughing grimly and joker-like. "Get out of my way!" He yelled as he slammed the ground beneath him. A large electrical wave knocked the soldiers backwards and hit the wall. He charged at Wally and tied him up and tossed him aside. "Hey! What are you doing?" He stared at Eve and started to decode more information about her:

"Nasod Queen Eve: The symbol of peace between Nasods and Humans. Location: Altera Core, Status: Alive. Background story:" As the computer typed in background story, a video containing Eve popped up in the screen. It showed Eve ruling the Kingdom alongside her King until El diminished. She entered a capsule and started hibernating to avoid the catastrophe until an El fragment flew and awoke Eve from her slumber. Eve revived the Nasod King and her race before coming back into deep slumber. On that point on the video ended.

"Hehehe…. Sorry Weasel. But the contract is now null and void."

"Add… you!"

Add started laughing and continued to find more research about Eve. He continued researching nonstop until he found out more information about her. On the way, he found another interesting project: Experimental Alterasia. He found out that in the mines they entered was actually full of Alterasia spores that filled the area below the cave. He collected more information about the latter and he found out that these spores possess the Nasods and take control of their body and mind. "I'll visit this area for later." After several hours, he completely decoded the core. While he was reading information about Eve, the core shook. "What the hell is going on?! Core, find the source of energy!" The screen showed a video of a red haired boy, a black haired man, a blonde haired girl and a purple haired girl destroying the Nasod King. "Those imbecile brats again! How many damned times do they have to fuckin fuck shit up?" He yelled in frustration. The core shook again. It was falling apart. "Looks like this is farewell Wally. Here" He tossed Wally a blueprint of a Nasod Inspector. "Enjoy building that. If you escape anyways." He turned around and slammed the destroyed the ceiling. There was an airship waiting outside for Wally. "Think I never fuckin saw this now didn't I? Well sorry for checking it out via the Core!" He slammed the ground and he started glowing. He thrust his hand forward and his dynamos started creating a circle and a wave of electrical energy infront of him which constantly damaged the ship. "Touchdown!" He collected the collected energy with his open hand and slammed it towards the ship. It created a massive explosion and the ship blew apart, its parts crashing to the ground. "Later cowardly Weasel," Add said as he flew towards the direction where Eve was located.

He avoided the rocks and metal falling down on him. He thought he saw Ignis, Leviathan and that guy again but he disregarded them. He kept flying until he reached the clearing where the gang was fighting the King. He landed on the ground and looked around the area. He saw scrap metals everywhere and the Nasod King deactivated for another millennia. He saw a door in the right and entered it. As he entered the door, he saw Eve slapping Elsword which knocked him downwards. "Elsword, are you good?" the man with black hair said silently. Add silently watched from the distance and saw Eve trying to figure out what happened. The moment he saw Eve was alive, his left eye flickered in delight. "All hail the Nasod Queen." He grinned. Elsword stood back up and said he was fine. The man pointed his sword at the Queen and the Queen prepared to battle. But Rena slowly lowered down the man's sword and remarked "Still… I don't think she's a bad kid."

"She's no different than our enemies!" The man said.

"Machines have gender too? :D" Aisha beamed. Add did a face palm as he heard Aisha.

"I'll be your friend!" Elsword said. This surprised Add and Eve at the same time. "He wants to befriend a Nasod? That's fuckin stupid."

He kept watching the gang as Eve just nodded her head in approval. Add just shook his head in disbelief. He watched again and saw the gang coming to his direction. He hid behind a capsule and watched the gang leave. He followed shortly after.

As time passes by, he continued watching the gang and Eve from a distance, constantly typing down Eve's battle sequence and capabilities as well as the remaining members of the gang on his custom made digital holographic computer. He also found out the black haired man's name: Raven. He watched the group as they took a rest in an Inn at Bethma. He took a table near them and pulled up his cat hood. "What would you like sir?" He stared at the waitress. He looked around, as if trying to find out if someone's going to hear him. "Can I have a chocolate drink please?" He ordered silently. The waitress seemed to giggle at the order. "On its way sir," she said as she came back to the counter to tell his order.

"That was tiring!" Elsword said. As he sat down on his chair. "Quit your whining Elsword! You've been whining all day." Aisha barked. "Hey! At least I wasn't complaining and giving reasons why you weren't able to help!" Elsword barked back. "You! You red haired imbecile." Aisha fired a fireball at Elsword and he barely had the time to react. He was covered in smoke and the gang laughed while Eve smiled. Add giggled at the sight as he saw Elsword smoking. "You did well anyways Aisha, you don't have to worry if you weren't able to help." Raven remarked. "Damn right I did!" She said as she straightened her body. "Are you trying to show something here?" Rena teased. "Rena!" The gang laughed again and Aisha whacked Elsword when he laughed at her. Add giggled and watched Eve as she tried to cope with the situation. "She is truly sentient as research said." "Here you go sir, your chocolate drink," the waitress said, handing over the chocolate drink. "Thanks and here," Add gave her the payment and 300 gold coins. "Uhh, sir I think you paid too much." "It's a tip from me for humbly taking my order. Take it," Add said. The waitress smiled to Add and came back to the counter, placing the tip she received on her wallet. Add took a sip on his drink and accidentally pulled out his holographic computer out of habit. He realized his mistake far too late when he saw Eve's reflection on the computer screen, looking at him and his computer in awe. He thought he was caught and tried to make a run for it when suddenly Stella appeared with a boy who seemed to be in bad shape and walked towards the gang. He placed his headphones on his ears and started eavesdropping on their conversation.

"This boy needs your help. His town, Feita, is getting invaded by demons." Stella said.

"Please, help my town. I heard from Stella that you guys took back El from the Nasod King. I need your power to save my town. We are in the verge of losing to the demon invasion. Even the knight we got can't handle them on." The boy said.

"Knight? Is it by any chance, the Knight's hair color is… red?" Elsword said.

"Yes! She is." The boy remarked.

"… That's my sister… Elesis.." Elsword nodded his head towards Aisha.

"Alright! Let's go then, we'll help you kid," Aisha beamed.

"Thank you!"

Add removed his headphones and stared back at the gang. Eve was still staring at him but wasn't able to confront him because the gang stood up and prepared to go. Add gave her a grim smile which made Eve narrow her eyes. The gang left and Add finished up his drink and soon followed after. "Demon Invasion huh?" Add said as he giggled and followed the gang.


	14. Demon Invasion Arc: Beginning

**Hey guys it's DiscordArc again, and this is the start of Demon Invasion Arc! The story will now revolve between Add's Point of View and the El Search Party's Point of View. Thank you for reading the story this far and thanks to luluzinha for placing this story to his/her favorites! Now without further adieu, enjoy the first chapter of the new arc :D**

* * *

"Hey kid, you never told us your name yet," Elsword remarked. "Oh, the name is Allegro," the kid said. They had been walking all the way to Feita for 3 days and were currently in a forest. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Aisha asked. She was so excited to help out now. This might be a good chance to show what a battle magician can do. "No we're not there yet, Aisha." Allegro said. "So what kind of place is Feita?" Rena asked.

"Oh Feita is-"

"Feita is a secluded valley that leads to Velder. I heard it was completely desolate except for the Feita Temple."

"Oh you seem to know the place. Well yeah, Raven is correct."

"You've been there, Raven?" Rena asked. Raven just shrugged his shoulders

"I only heard rumors about the place. That's it." Raven said.

"Feita huh.." Add repeated. He had been following the gang ever since they left the Inn. However, this time around he's cautious. Eve already spotted him once and sooner or later, Eve will definitely confront him. Add snickered, "I better be prepared once she visits me." In order to avoid detection, he used his dynamos to track down the location of the gang, while he follows them in a certain distance.

"So uhh, Allegro. Since when did the demon invasion start in your place?" Aisha asked.

"Ever since I heard the El was taken back to its rightful place. I think the demons are after El as well." Allegro answered.

"This is going to be troublesome. How long do you think the soldiers will hold out until we get there?" Raven asked.

"Maybe for another 3 days. Don't worry, we're close now. We might reach the place tonight if there are no monsters nearby."

As if on cue, Demons appeared form the shadows. "Allegro, get behind me!" Rena shouted. Allegro ran behind Rena, while Aisha collected Mana. "Here we go Raven! Let's teach these demons a lesson," Elsword said, smiling at Raven. Raven chuckled and raised his sword. "Let's get this over with. For Velder!" He ran forwards and slashed while in midair. He pointed his Nasod Arm forwards and released an explosive smoke and ignited it, sending a demon upwards. Elsword came rushing in and jumped. He rotated clockwise while reaching out his sword then slammed the demon down. "Flame Geyser!" Elsword yelled as he slammed the ground and a big flame geyser burst to life, knocking down the demon and sending the demons around it backwards. Add looked up and saw a flame geyser lighting up the dark sky. "So that's what I'm fuckin talkin about!" Add yelled. He rushed toward the gang but he kept himself from being seen by the members. As he reached the gang he hid behind a tree and watched the battle, taking out his computer and taking down important notes.

Rena supported the gang by raining down streaks of arrows, hitting every demon in sight. Aisha, on the other hand, gathered Mana to launch a powerful attack. However, she keeps getting interrupted by the demons. "Eve support me instead!" Aisha yelled. "Affirmative, order accepted," Eve said. Eve flew towards Aisha and launched two electron balls at the demons. "Oberon!" A flash appeared in front of Eve and another Nasod appeared in front of her. "Roger," it said as it slashed repeatedly at the demons in front of Eve. "I never get fuckin tired of that el damn attack," Add said as he breathed heavily. "Moby, Remy!" Eve yelled as she swung her arm upwards. Her drones acted as her hands dealing damage to the demons. She slammed her foot down and launched a Nasod Spear from the ground. "Oberon!" Oberon jumped in mid-air and slashed downwards, sending the demons to land on the ground. "Eve jump!" "Affirmative." Eve jumped upwards as Rena pointed her bow at the demons surrounding Eve and Aisha. "Crazy Shot!" She yelled as she fired a concentrated magic spark which dealt continuous damage before exploding. The demons were propelled backwards but still alive. They jumped back to their feet, ready for round 2.

Raven engulfed his sword with flames and stared at Elsword. Elsword nodded in response and charged toward the demons. "Air Slash!" Elsword yelled as his sword glowed red. He slashed the demons and launched them upwards with an uppercut slash. "Bursting Slash!" Raven said as he jumped and did three aerial flips, hitting the demons with his sword and releasing a heavy blast on the last flip. The demons had fallen down and as they stood up, Elsword was there to greet them. He staggered the demons with a heavy swing and spins around. "Spiral Blast!" He yelled as he had dragged his sword along the ground then blew the demons away with a giant wave of sparks. Raven came rushing in and jumped upwards. "Harpoon Spear!" He yelled as he launched a gigantic fireball towards the ground. The fireball destroyed the floor as it had travelled along the ground, pushing and damaging the demons upon impact.

Aisha felt she gathered enough energy and rotated around; She started glowing purple. "Guys, it's ready!" Aisha yelled. "This way Allegro," Rena said as she grabbed Allegro's hand and ran to Aisha's side. "Raven let's go!" Elsword said. Raven nodded at Elsword and ran to Aisha's side together. "Steady," Aisha said as the demons came towards them.

"Steady.."

"Hey what's going on? We'll get killed here!" Allegro panicked. Rena chuckled and gave Allegro a wink. "Don't worry, Aisha knows what she's doing. Well.. most of the time anyways." Elsword snickered at the comment but Aisha was too busy to care. "Now!" Aisha rent space around her and flew in the air. "Energy Spurt!" She yelled as she released a blast of energy around her knocking the demons away. "Is it over?" Rena asked. "No, it's not. Look." Raven pointed to the demons. They were standing up again. "No way, that was my most powerful technique!" Aisha yelled. She slammed the floor in frustration as Elsword raised his sword. "Yeah it's powerful alright! It's either we run or we die," Elsword said. "Negative. Neither option leads to survival at this point." Eve remarked. "So we'll die here? No way! We'll find a way out alive," Aisha said as she raised her staff. However, despite her strong encouraging words, her legs were shivering in fear. As the demons charged toward them, the gang heard a loud cackle which sent shivers down the spines of both the gang and the demons. The demons stopped midway and looked around the area. Add kept himself invisible to the gang but not to the demons. He had been collecting energy while the gang fought the demons. He slammed his foot down the ground and an electrical wave struck down from the sky and hit him. His dynamos and his left eye started to glow ominously. He thrust out his hand and his dynamos created an electrical circle in front of him. Then, the dynamos created a swirling path of electricity which continuously zapped the demons and drags them towards Add. The gang just stared in awe on what's happening in front of them. "What's happening?" Aisha yelled as she tried keeping her skirt down. "A source of a powerful electrical energy coming from the forest has been detected. The user is hiding in the shadows and refuses to reveal himself." Elsword stared at Eve. "The user is a male?" "Affirmative." They heard another loud cackling laugh. "Say fuckin good bye assholes! Say hi to hell for me!" Add yelled as he slammed his open fist, where he collected the gathered energy, and created a massive explosion which propelled the demons to several directions. The commotion died down and it was silent. Add retreated but left one of his dynamos to track the gang down.

"Wow… That was a powerful blast," Aisha noted as she stared at the demons. Rena had walked toward the demon close to her and poked it with an arrow. It never reacted.

"They seem to be dead. Hey Eve, is he still around?"

"Negative." Eve said.

"I wonder where that person got that sort of power," Elsword wondered.

"His power seemed to come from Nasod Technology." Eve said.

"Nasod Technology? That means he's like you and Raven who uses Nasod Technology to fight. Oh I'd like to meet him!" Aisha said, her eyes sparkling in curiousness.

"Are you sure, Aisha? His laugh alone sent shivers down our spines." Rena said.

"Hey Raven, are you alright? You're shivering" Elsword asked as he placed his hand on Raven's shoulder. The gang approached Raven; the expression of worry was present on their faces. "I don't sense your arm overheating at all, Raven." Eve said. "No... It's just… I heard that voice before. That voice belonged to a person whom I thought I killed back then," Raven said. His voice was cold and distant but at the same time, trembling in fear. "We better get going. We don't know if there are any more demons around the area. Let's get to the town then we talk about this." Eve suggested. The gang nodded in approval and Elsword helped Raven walk.

As they continued walking, they got out of the forest and the atmosphere turned dark. "Here we are, Feita." Allegro said. The gang sat down on the floor. "We made it, we actually made it," Aisha said. "You travelers deserve a rest. I'll speak to Lento to provide you tents. We'll tell you the condition tomorrow." Allegro said.

The gang was too exhausted to speak. They just minded their own business while Eve mends any parts in Raven's hand. "Thanks Eve, for checking up on my arm." Eve nodded her head. "As long I'm alive, I won't let you die from Nasod Technology. Not from my hands," Eve remarked.

Add stared at the two from a distance with his headphones over his head. "So, his Nasod Arm overheats eh? That's fuckin new," he said as he summoned his digital computer. "Raven, Nasod Arm over heats. Must use this to advantage," Add muttered as he typed it down. He looked back at them and saw a figure talking to Elsword. "That must be Lento," Add said as he narrowed his eyes. He stared back at Eve and saw her looking at his general direction. He turned away and hid back into the forest. Eve was about to follow him when Rena grabbed Eve by her arm. "Eve, you need to rest. Even Nasods can get tired." Eve narrowed her eyes on Rena. "Nasods don't feel emotions and I have no such weakness." Rena shook her head in disapproval. "You're lying Eve, you're tired. I can hear it from your voice. Come on, this way," Rena said as she dragged Eve to the girls' tent.

It was late at night and Add entered the town. He walked around the area and saw Lento and Allegro talking to each other privately. Add smiled in delight and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. He wore his headphones and walked to a certain distance to hear them while hiding behind a tent.

"Are you sure these people can make it? They can't even beat a weak horde of demons without almost dying in the process," Lento said.

"Come on Lento, can't you just like teach them new ways to win or something?" Allegro said.

"I suppose. But I can only teach the two swordsmen and maybe the Nasod Girl. You take care of the archer and the mage."

"Alright. Oh and I need to ask. Where's the red-haired knight?"

"She told me she'll go straight to Velder and halt the demon invasion forces. So far, the demons kept increasing in numbers instead."

"I see…"

"Yeah but I hope the red-haired knight is going to be okay. She told me she's doing this for her brother. I hope she doesn't succumb to the dark El of the demons…" Add's left eye glowed, itching for power. He stared at Lento and wondered what the capacity of the so-called "Dark El" is.

"Actually her brother is the red-haired swordsman I brought right now."

"What? That's both good and bad news. Oh well, I'll teach them the way of the sword. Get prepared tomorrow. We'll be teaching them the ropes. Good night Allegro."

"Night Lento."

They waved each other good bye. As Lento parted ways with Allegro, he went straight to the forest with Add following him. After walking a certain distance away from the town, he turned around and raised his sword. "Come out, I know you're there in the darkness." Add came out of the darkness with his hands up. He has his usual grim smile on his face. "Man, man, man. I only need to talk to you. That's all"

"You've been eavesdropping, weren't you? How much did you hear," Lento said.

"Not much, I only reached the part about the gang being weak and all."

"Oh so that's it." Lento lowered his sword and sighed in relief. "So, what do you want?"

Add gave his Chelsea Grin. "Is there some way, to use the Dark El?"

Lento shrugged his shoulder. "Yes you can, but the process is complicated. You need to collect pieces of Dark El energy from the Necromancers then turn them into a Moon Stone. However, the Dark El is too powerful for a person to use. It can corrupt the wielder's mind but at the same time strengthen their powers that can make them equal to a demon."

Add chuckled, "So, how do I convert them into a Moon Stone?"

Lento smiled, "Only I and Allegro knows how."

Add snickered. "How about a deal? I heard that the brats were too weak to take care of the demons. I also heard they're increasing in numbers, am I correct? Let's do this, you will help me convert Dark El Energy to Moon Stone while I lessen the numbers of demons in the first two areas to give you a jumpstart and train the brats easier."

Lento's eyes widened. "Impossible, not even the red-haired knight can lessen the numbers and you think you can?"

Add cackled which sent shivers down Lento's spine. He looked at Lento, his left eye glowing for power. "Who said I'm an ordinary human being?"

"Fine, you have yourself a deal."

Add walked closer to Lento and handed out his hand. "Let's shake it." Lento took his hand and shook it. After that they parted ways as Add entered the forest to keep out of sight to the gang. "Equal to a fuckin demon huh? We'll see how this fuckin works out." He reached out his hands to the moon. "Dark El… Here I come."


	15. Demon Invasion Arc: Proud Knight

**I'm terribly sorry for the late post. I just got myself a vaccine and wasn't able to post this chapter. I'd like to thank REKaisei for following and placing this story to his/her favorites. Thanks man C: Now without further adieu, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Add stayed up all night, analyzing Eve's Nasod Summoning Sequence. "Eeeh? So that's how it's done.." He typed in a command and Nasod Scraps splattered everywhere. Add begun constructing several Nasods which he will use to aid him while he isn't on his "Nasod Armor" mode. "These tools will be fuckin great for my battle." Dawn broke and the gang heard the sound of horns being blown.

"What's going on?!" Elsword asked as he panicked.

"Guys, the demons are invading!" Allegro yelled.

"Eve, how many demons are here?" Aisha asked. She had drool dripping from her mouth but Elsword never bothered pointing it out. He was too busy wearing his armor and sword.

"20 Demons in the area detected. Commander is waiting outside. A large knight with a black soul." Eve responded.

"Hurry up rookies!" Lento yelled.

"Let's go, let's go!" Rena yelled.

The gang rushed outside their tents; Lento and his knights were fending off the demons while Allegro evacuate the citizens.

"Circuits and drones check." Eve yelled as Moby and Remy appeared on her side.

"Arrows sharpened!" Rena shouted as she placed an arrow on her bow.

"Claw in perfect condition." Raven yelled as he clenched his claw.

"Magic Ready!" Aisha shouted as she goes into a battle stance.

"Let's go!" Elsword yelled and rushed forwards, Raven following behind.

"Eve, cover me! Rena support Elsword and Raven," Aisha commanded. "Ack!"

"Oberon!" Eve yelled as Oberon came out of the ground and slashed the demons attacking Aisha in 360 degrees. "Thanks Eve!"

"Armageddon Blade!" Elsword yelled as he thrust out his sword. He glowed red and his sword was surrounded in red aura. As the sword hit a demon, the aura manifested into a huge sword and knocked the demons in line. Raven rushed in and jumped upwards "Giga Prominence!" He yelled as he slammed the ground. The ground smattered and geysers of fire erupted, blasted the demons around him into air. Rena stepped backwards and pointed her arrows on to the ground. "Perfect Storm!" She yelled as she jumped into the air and shot a concentrated arrow blast into the ground. The arrow sunk to the ground and collected Air Energy around her, creating a tornado which blasted the demons on the air, sending them higher. Elsword turned around, swinging his sword while yelling "Triple Geyser!" He slammed the ground after turning around and three giant flame geysers erupted from the ground. The force was so powerful, the town started shaking. He rushed in, and slashed his opponents aimlessly with his huge sword. Raven followed behind, clenching the demons and firing bullets with his hand with Rena supporting the both of them by raining the demons with arrows.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Aisha yelled as she picked up Mana. Eve released two electronballs and launched a nasod spear from the ground, propelling the demons upward."Oberon!" Oberon appeared in midair infront of demons. "Roger milady." He said as he struck down the demons. "Dimension Link: Blader!" A portal appeared in front of Eve and a large Nasod with two blades on its arms appeared. It rolled forwards, slashing the demons and launched them to the air. The Nasod fired a laser before disappearing. Eve released two electronballs again which caught the demons and Oberon rushed in and slashed the demons repeatedly. It knocked them backwards but stood up again. "These demons are very stubborn. Die you imbeciles," Eve mocked as she squinted her eyes.

"Despite the damned attempts of Lento and his gang with the fuckin El Search Party, they aren't making progress. I guess this is where I'll come in," Add said as he watched from a distance. "Dynamos, checked. Let's get fucking going and show these guys who is the mother fuckin' boss of this place. This will also be a good time to put my OWN version of Eve's Nasod Summoning Technique," Add said. He cackled at his last statement and rushed towards the location where the Demon Commander was.

"Harpoon Spear!" Raven yelled as he launched a gigantic fireball to the ground while in midair. The fireball travelled along the ground, destroying it in the process and dragging along the demons. Elsword came rushing in and slashed with his sword. "Air Slash!" He yelled as he launched the demons upwards. Rena charged a shot and pointed at the demons in the air. "Guide Arrow!" She yelled as she fired the shot. The arrows constantly damaged the demons, repeatedly hitting them in the process, knocking them in the air.

"Black Hole!" Eve yelled. She squat down and a chair materialized. She placed her arms forwards and machines manifested beneath. She gripped the machine and a black hole generated in front of her, dragging the demons in. "Generator!" She yelled. The Black Hole exploded and blasted the demons away but they simply regained composture. The Demons rushed at Eve again.

"What's this? A human is plowing through my defenses. Utter nonsense!" the demon general said. He stood up from his chair and walked towards his defense wall. Waiting outside was Add with his foot on a demon. "Yo, took your fuckin time. General," he said as his left eye flickered while he smiled madly. "Who in my home's name you think you are? Begone!" The general yelled. The general had obsidian armor and helmet. The general rushed in with his sword and swung it forwards repeatedly. Add snickered and rushed forward. "Hah! How foolish! Got you know," The General said as he slashed his sword down but Add teleported away before the strike hit him. "What? Ack!" The general winced in pain. Add teleported and hit him from behind as his nasods supplied him with electrical energy. "You. Are. Too. Slow!" Add shrieked. He slammed the ground beneath him and electricity shot downwards. "Urgh!" The general groaned. The general turned around and swung sidewards, but Add was waiting for it to happen. He flew backwards and rushed forwards, his dynamos formed a triangle infront of him and he swung his arms forwards twice. Two electrical blasts emerged and he rushed forwards as his Dynamos hit the General in insane speed and strong electricity. He followed this attack by sending down an electrical strike that hit the general. He raised his arm and more electrical strikes struck down the general. "Hahahahahahah! Is this all you fuckin got you demon?" He shrieked. "Don't underestimate me fool!" He slashed his sword forwards again but Add simply jumped. "Heeh?" He raised his arms and crossed them. Two blades appeared on his arms and started spinning. "Phantom Seeker!" He laughed. He threw the blades and it rotated around the General, constantly dealing damage. "Argh!" The General yelled in pain. Add landed on the ground and watched his new ability tear the general apart. He placed his right hand to his face and laughed maniacally. "You!" The General swung his sword at Add. "Phase Shift," Add said as he teleported behind the General. He did his maneuver earlier again but instead of striking down several lightning, he punched with his hand. Electricity supported his hand and he punched again. He turned around and slammed the ground. Electrical surges struck down and the General fell backwards.

Aisha looked around the area. Her friends were losing the battle. "Just hold on guys! Any second now… El Lady guide me!" She cried out. The noise of the battle rang Aisha's ears. She saw Elsword, Raven and Rena trying to fend off the demons. Eve, on the other hand, acted as her body guard. However, Eve can't last long. Aisha closed her eyes and let out a battle roar. The gang looked at her momentarily before going back to battle. "I just can't stand here and watch you fight while I charge up mana. It's too unfair!" She yelled as she charged in to battle.

"Take this you demon!" She yelled as she whacked her staff and bashed the demon. She dashed forward and hit the demons with a wide whack. She teleported and did a quick lunge with her staff and let out a magical blast. "Oberon!" Eve saw this opportunity and Oberon appeared overhead. Oberon rapidly slashed the Demon and slammed him to the ground. "That's what I'm talking about Aisha!" Elsword yelled. "Let's get serious guys!" Aisha yelled. The El Gang nodded. They understood what she meant. They all twirled around and slammed their weapons on the ground. All 5 glowed in power and stood up with renewed energy. A demon slashed Raven but he blocked it with his shield. "Sorry but fun time is over!" He yelled. He jumped upward and engulfed his sword with flames. He did 3 aerial flips and slashed the demons and set them to the ground. "Rail Stinger!" Rena yelled as she shot a concentrated arrow which prevented the Demons from landing and regain their balance. Elsword came rushing in and slashed aimlessly with his normal sword. He rolled forwards and an electronball greeted the demons in their face. Oberon slashed repeatedly and sent them backwards. Aisha teleported above them and channeled her mana to her feet. "Guillotine Press!" She yelled as she slammed the ground, knocking them backwards.

"Particle Accel!" Add yelled as he released a burst of energy in front of him. The General retreated backwards and slashed forwards. Add was hit by the slash and caused him to wince in pain. The general struck again which slammed Add to the ground. "Foolish mortal. You'll die now in my ha-" The general never finished his sentence as the world around him shook. "What?!" He turned around and saw a blast of energy coming from the distance. "Impossible!" "Oi!" The General looked down and Add smacked his knee. The general stepped backwards, yelling in pain. "Ehh? Looks like they managed to destroy your forces. They always come in fucking surprises. Which means one thing. It's about high fuckin damned time I finish mine." He stared at the General as he slowly laughed maniacally. He slammed the ground and an electrical wave struck him. His dynamos and left eye glowed ominously as he laughed louder. He rushed in doing his same maneuver but instead of punching him, he struck another electrical strike downwards and slammed his hand, his attacks now reinforced with the Nasod Armor creating the black vortex while his Dynamos supported him with Electrical discharge. He followed his slam with a barrage of punches before slamming the ground. He released a heavy electrical blast which rapidly surged through the ground. After that, he released a heavy punch which made the General to fall backwards to his bum. Add stared at him, grinning like a lunatic. He thrust his hand out and his dynamos formed an electrical circle. His dynamos then created a swirling path of electricity which constantly electrocuted the General. "I banish you to fuckin nothingness, asshole! Good fuckin bye," Add shrieked. He slammed his other hand where he collected the electrical energy and created a massive explosion. At the last second, the General lowered his head which caused his head to fly off. Add constantly laughed, believing it's his victory but not until the General started moving again and a black flame took place of his missing head. "What." Add said. The General stood up and grabbed his head. "Our fight is far from over. Far from over!" The General yelled before teleporting off. "Tsk. A fuckin sore loser," Add snickered. A dark ominous light caught his attention. He came closer to the light and saw it was a large black flame. "Is this… Dark El?" He summoned his digital computer and started collecting the energy source. "I have to show this to Lento."

The gang stood in silence and no one moved a muscle. "It's over!" They yelled in unison except Eve. "Battle stance off," Eve whispered. "You did well for once Aisha!" Elsword cheeringly told Aisha. Aisha blushed for a moment but she yelled back. "What do you mean once, musclebrain? I did well more than once you know!" Elsword just gave her a teasing smile and collapsed to the ground. "Well at least it's over for now."

"Elsword and his party, listen." Lento said. The gang turned their attention to Lento. "You did well for today. I am sorry for the sudden awakening. You guys have some rest, Allegro and I will start teaching you the ropes in the afternoon. That's all, dismissed." The gang went back to their respective tents, too tired to say anything. The Elsword gave Raven a fist bump. "Job well done," Elsword smiled. Raven nodded, too tired to say anything. "That was awesome Aisha!" Rena said. "I agree. Your magic was beyond my comprehension. I salute you," Eve said. "Aww… thanks guys," Aisha said embarrassingly.

"So Allegro what are we going to do with these bo-" Lento stopped talking as he saw Add gesturing him to come over. "Stay here, I'll be back." "What is it Lento?" "Just a visitor," he said as he walked towards Add. "So, what do you want? Oh and I'd like to ask where in El's sake were you?" Add gave him a cold smile. "I was in the General's fuckin outpost. I stopped his damned reinforcements from coming here and defeated him single handedly." Lento took a step back. "You what?" Add shrugged his shoulder. "Don't believe me? Here." He showed Lento the collected Dark El energy and Lento's eyes widened in awe. "This is enough to make a half moon stone... You weren't kidding at all." Add sighed in frustration. "It only makes half a fuckin stone? Oh well, I'll just stick to the bloody promise and lessen the damned demon spawn on the first 2 areas. Actually, I already destroyed the first fuckin one. We're keeping the deal, correct?" Lento nodded. "Yes! Thank you, it would be a great help!" Add nodded in return and walked off into the darkness, leaving the Dark El Energy to Lento's hands.

Add reached his little tent and he grasped his chest. His chest winced in pain, as blood flowed from the wound he got from the General. "That guy could give a fuckin punch." His Nasod Healer instantly came near him and started treating his wound. He laid back on his makeshift bed and thought about the next area he's going to enter. "It better be the last one I need to do so I can finally gain the power I'm seeking for." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere far from their area, a golem emerged from the darkness and its eyes glowed red. "The prideful Dullahan lost from a mere mortal. I feel sad for the Boss for his failure. Don't worry, Berthe, I won't fail."


	16. Author's Note: Quick Update

Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'm going to give a quick update note. Unfortunately, I won't be able to follow my schedule of posting chapters. I will try to keep posting a new one every other day but if I wasn't able to, I'll post it sometime in the week.

I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, a lot of things are happening now and I can't really do anything to stop them. Until then, hopefully you guys would understand my condition.

Don't worry; I won't post a single chapter per week. I'll be posting 2 chapters minimum and 4 chapters maximum per week.

Here are the other major updates for you guys:

1)The classes of some Elsword Characters of the story won't stick on one path at all. For example in the last chapter, Add used some skills and abilities from Arc Tracer despite advancing to Psychic Tracer in Eve Arc: Dealing with Death. This simply means, the classes of some characters will be a hybrid of their different job paths.

2)There will be a tint of the romance genre in the story. Don't worry; I won't turn the whole action story into a save-the-princess-story or a duet-battle-love-thing-story. It ruins the buildup I made so far and I don't plan on changing tracks.

3)There will be special chapters for every holiday I know and in my country. For example, if it's my birthday then I would make a story about Add or any of the characters having a birthday party or something.

4)I will be making another story soon after I finished "The Lunacy of a Warrior". The main character this time would be Raven and the story would be the same style of The Lunacy of a Warrior, (Which means expanding the background story of the character.) I'm already thinking concepts about the story and I can't wait to make it.

5)Once I do finish "The Lunacy of a Warrior," I would do Raven's Story just like what I said right above this one. However right after finishing Raven's Story, I would be coming back to "The Lunacy of a Warrior" and give it more details. In other words, I will be re-mastering the story.

That's all for today and before I forgot, we are nearing 1500 views. Wow, it's just amazing. I never thought my story would go that far and people would bother reading it. Thank you for reading the story and for my followers and people who placed this story to their favorites, thank you for your support. It gives me the strong powerful motivation to make the chapters longer and make the story better.

Thank you once again and have a good day :D


	17. Demon Invasion Arc: Stigma of Fire

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and we just hit, 1,611 views! Oh my, thank you so much for reading and the support. Here, enjoy this new chapter and have fun :D**

* * *

Add woke up to the noise of Elsword screaming. "What in the fuckin world was that?" Add said as he scratched the back of his head. He walked towards the noise and saw Elsword and Raven fighting Lento.

"Is that all you got kids? I could take on the both of you without breaking a sweat!" Lento shouted.

"Just wait and see!" Elsword charged forward and slashed horizontally with his giant sword. However, Lento somersaulted upwards, completely dodging Elsword's attack, and slashed downwards. Elsword was caught by the blade's receiving edge and thrown forwards.

"Elsword!" Raven charged towards Lento and set his sword ablaze. He slashed downwards but Lento was able to parry Raven's attack. Lento kicked Raven in the stomach and slashed a dozen of times before sending Raven flying. Raven collapsed on the floor while Elsword tried to get on his feet.

"This is entertaining to watch." Add said while he laughed hard in the shadows. He looked around the area and saw Aisha and Rena taking notes from Allegro as he supplied them with information. "Wait, where's Eve?" He looked around and Eve was nowhere in sight. He summoned his computer and checked his tracker. "Oh, she's just at the fuckin Altera Core. I wonder what she's doing." He clicked the video option and saw Eve was constructing two more Nasods to aid her in battle. However he noticed something else: a holographic crown levitating in front of Eve's head. Add wondered what that meant but shrugged it off as he heard Elsword collapsing to the ground. "At this rate, you guys won't be able to beat the demons without going to your awakening mode!" Lento shook his head and stared at the gang. Allegro walked to Lento and sparked a conversation.

"Hey, how's it going on your side?" Allegro asked.

"Pretty horrible. At this rate, nothing will happen."

"I think we should have them fight the demons in the outpost. They're more of experience than knowledge."

Lento considered the option and nodded in agreement. "I'll tell these guys a few things then we'll send them there."

Allegro nodded and went back to teaching Aisha and Rena.

"More of experience than knowledge huh?" Add repeated. He visited Lento when he was inside his tent. "Here, I'll leave this other computer here. I'll keep sending you the Dark El Energy I'll be collecting and I want you to convert them to moonstone. Once you're finished, place it to this container here and I'll receive it." He walked outside the tent before hearing Lento's reply. He had stared at the gang one last time before he headed to the next area. He walked through the outpost he conquered and entered a corridor which seemed to go down for eternity. He kept walking and staring at the monitor screen to monitor every movement Eve makes. "This place is too damn fuckin quiet. Where are the damn demons?" On cue, the demons arrived from the shadows and Add simply stomped his feet. "Oh what the hell? What the fuck is this? A cliché flick where the fuckin main character calls out something and that bloody something appears out of fuckin nowhere?" Add shouted. The spearman charged towards Add and stabbed with his spear. Add flew backwards to avoid the attack. "I have no time for this," he said as two cube bombs appeared in his hands. He threw them towards the demons and they exploded upon impact. He landed on the ground and stared at the demons that were standing up again. He shook his head in approval as he cackled loudly. He charged toward the demon that had a shield. He swung forwards and his dynamos formed a triangle in front of him. He swung forwards twice and electrical blasts fired in front of him. He thrust his hand forwards and his dynamos rotated and hit the demons around him. He sent down an electrical blast and punched the nearest demon. The dynamos provided electricity which doubled Add's attack damage and he punched again. He turned around and slammed the ground, releasing electrical surges causing the demons to fall backwards. He flew towards the middle of the demons and he raised his hand. Wind energy picked up around him as his dynamos rotated around him. "Psionic Generator!" He laughed. He threw his hand up and his dynamos created a giant plasma electrical orb which levitated in the air, collecting psychic energy around it. The generator became larger and larger as pieces of psychic energy surrounded it before exploding, blowing up all the demons caught within. The demons fell backwards and faded to the darkness. A few of the demons left Dark El Energy and Add collected them as he continued on.

"El Lady's fuckin sake, this damned place is confusing like fuck!" Add yelled in frustration. "Where am I even supposed to go here?!" A shining sphere of light hit Add in the back. "Oh my fuckin, you again!" He blinked behind the sphere of light and punched it with electrical energy before blasting it off with a kick. The sphere of light faded into darkness and Add continued walking down the corridor. Whatever Add can do, he keeps returning back to where he came from. "El Lady's fuckin sake, this is too fuckin damned confusing!" He flew upwards and destroyed a wall out of anger. Behind the wall was another staircase and Add stared at it in awe. "… That was convenient, awfully convenient."

"Why did we agreed to do this?!" Elsword yelled. "Shut up musclebrain! I'm trying to concentrate here," Aisha shouted back. "The two of you, please quiet down. Ever since Raven and Eve came back to Altera to have their weapons upgraded, we start fighting again." Aisha turned towards Rena in pure anger. "Just because you entered your next job already, means you can order us around!" Rena's left hand twitched. "Is that so? Then.." She pointed his bow towards Aisha and Elsword and entered her siege mode. "Uhh… Rena? Please calm down," Elsword said; his voice trembling in fear. "Rapid Shot!" she yelled as she rapidly fired arrows at the both of them. "Ow! Sorry sorry," Aisha yelled. "Rena you can stop now!" Elsword yelled. Rena turned around and bent her knee. She shot a volley of arrows which caused Elsword and Aisha to run to each other. Elsword looked down to see he pinned Aisha to the floor. "G-get off me…" Aisha said softly. Hesitation was present in her voice. "U-uh.. Sorry," Elsword said as he slowly got off Aisha. Her face was covered red as she placed his hand over her heart. "Uhh.. Aisha? Are you in lo-" Aisha glared at Elsword and she glowed purple. "Impact Hammer!" She yelled as she slammed down her staff with the energy she had drawn in from limited space. Upon striking, a shockwave and an explosion generated, flying Elsword backwards. Aisha stopped glowing and her outfit changed. Her hair became longer and she became cuter. Her staff changed and overall, she looked stronger than before. "What?! Why did you change? Don't tell me you just advanced to your next job," Elsword said. "Ha! Who's weak now, muscle brain?" Aisha yelled as she straightened out her chest. "Aisha! You know your chest grew as well right?" Elsword yelled as he covered his eyes. Aisha stared down at her chest and she blushed in embarrassment. "G-get over here Elsword!" She yelled as she charged towards him while swinging her staff. "No!" Elsword ran away and crashed to a large knight. "Ow! Watch where you were going mortal," The knight slashed his sword forwards but Elsword managed to block in it time. "Elsword!" Rena yelled. She charged up her arrow and jumped to the air. "Aero-Strafe!" She shot an arrow which created a heavy blast explosion and knocked the Knight backwards. "Where did you come from anyways? Screw Driver- Driller!" Aisha generated a dimensional swirl at the tip of her staff and rushed forward rapidly. The vortex created a magical drill and hit the Knight continuously. The Knight flew backwards and looked at the gang. "I came back from my place to heal my wounds I received from that forsaken white haired mortal! I am Dullahan, the strongest Knight and the General of the Demon Army!" The Knight slashed forwards again and Elsword blocked the attack. He raised his sword and charged the general.

"Get over here!" Add yelled. He had been chasing this large golem ever since he entered the hole he created. "Grrr, Panzer Buster!" He configured his dynamos to form a particle laser cannon. A red line targeted the golem and fired a heavy blast. The golem was caught by the blast and turned around. "Fool! You have followed me to my domain. Now die!" The golem yelled. The golem smashed his foot downwards Add but he teleported away. "Won't be fuckin happening, asshole!" He flew upwards into the air and his dynamos formed a triangular platform in front of him. "Quake Buster!" He yelled as he fired an electrical blast with a heavy kick. The blast was accompanied by his Nasod Armor and rapidly surged along the surface, destroying the ground. The blast hit the golem and blasted off its legs."Argh! You'll pay for this," it yelled as it slammed its body to the ground towards Add. Add wasn't able to fly or teleport away and he was crushed beneath the golem. The golem stood upwards and Add was lying in the ground motionless. "Hah!" The golem turned around and started walking away. "Wait," The golem turned around, surprised to see Add still alive. "You have quite an endurance to pain, I see. I salute you." Add cackled at his statement. "Don't worry," he said as he summoned his computer. "I'll be stronger now," he cackled. He opened his storage device and the moon stone was there, ready to be used. He grabbed the moon stone and instantly, he glowed in power. His Nasod Armor changed in form(His Arch Angel attire except the wings and the levitating crown) and his hair grew longer(His hair looks like his Arch Angel Hair from the Ice Burner set.) He cackled as his veins flowed with power. "Dynamo!" He yelled as a drone appeared behind him. "Let's get this party started for real."

"Haaaah!" Elsword yelled. "Elsword don't!" Rena yelled. "Remember Elsword. Watch your opponent and strike strategically." The Dullahan Knight swung his sword. "Now!" He rolled forwards, completely dodging the attack and attacked from the back. As he swung his last slash, he glowed in red and his hair grew long. He stabbed, an attack he never did before, and stopped glowing. He was wearing a knight's armor and his sword changed completely. "I hope you're ready!" Elsword yelled. He turned around and begun spinning. A fiery red aura surrounded him and his sword. He continuously damaged the Knight and Aisha knew what was going on. Rena entered her awakening mode, same as Aisha. "Crazy Shot!" She yelled as she released a concentrated magic spark which continuously damaged the Knight then Aisha teleported on top of the Knight. "Guillotine Press!" She yelled as she stomped on the floor that stunned the Knight. She jumped up and stomped back down again with spatial energy and sent the Knight upwards. Elsword came charging in and spun around. "Sonic Blade!" He unleashed a circular shockwave and sent the Knight backwards. The Knight collapsed on the floor, the dark fire disappearing from its body.

"Come on, come on! What the fuck happened to you, fuckin asshole?" Add was sitting down on his dynamos as he watched his drones constantly fire energy bullets at the golem. He kept laughing and laughing as he watched what was going on. "Fight me fair and square coward!" The golem taunted. "Tsk. That's what you want huh?" Add smiled maliciously at the golem. "Starfall!" He yelled as his spare drone attached itself to the ground. The drone fired blasts of energy to the sky and fell down on the golem. The golem screamed in pain as Add entered his awakening mode. As he entered his awakening mode, he started levitating and wind blew away from him. His dynamos glowed stronger along with his Nasod Armor as his left eye glowed in power. Electrical sparks flew around him and he cackled. His mouth carved into a Chelsea Grin as he looked at the golem.

He rushed forward the golem with a spinning plasma ball on his hand. "Quick Silver Accel!" He cackled as he grabbed the golem with his plasma ball and every time he moves a step, shockwaves was released from his plasma ball. He dragged the golem backwards right after and blows up the ball, staggering the golem in place. His dynamos formed a platform in front of him and he swung twice. Two electrical blasts fired from the platform accompanied by the Nasod Armor. He charged forwards, his dynamos hitting the golem in insane speed before launching an electrical wave downwards. He blinked upwards again and released another electrical wave before punching the golem down, his attacks now reinforced with the Nasod Armor creating the black energy vortex shockwave accompanied by the electrical discharge of the dynamos. He followed this with a barrage of punches and instead of releasing a heavy punch to deal him away; he continued furiously punching the golem while cackling in the process. Pieces of rock flew away from the golem as it slowly became smaller. "Psychic Storm!" Add yelled as he released a tornado of high-velocity plasma around him which constantly keep hitting the golem. "Good bye bastard! I banish you to fuckin nothingness!" He yelled as he blasted the golem away from him. The golem hit the wall and collapsed to the ground. He stopped glowing and the commotion died down. The only noise to be heard was Add's laughter, echoing through the corridor.

Elsword and the gang went back to Feita happily showing Lento and Allegro their improvements. Raven and Eve came soon after and showed their capabilities. Eve created Ophelia which aided her with aerial attacks while Raven fixed his arm to push overheating to its limits and use it to his advantage with the help of the Ponggos. "That's awesome Eve! You have two robots now," Aisha beamed. "Actually 3. The third one won't appear unless I told him to," Eve responded. "For you Raven, damn you look awesome! Want to have a sparring session sometime?" Raven giggled. "Yeah but don't expect to win." "That's what I'm supposed to say to you!" Elsword laughed while Raven smiled. "Oh and Eve, have you noticed anything different from me?" Aisha said as she straightened her chest. Eve looked at her chest and bluntly said, "You got fatter." Rena and Elsword laughed hard on this comment and Aisha blushed in embarrassment. "What?! You're just jealous of me Eve," Eve tilted her head "Why should I get jealous over your chest? They're just fat." Elsword laughed harder again and he collapsed to the floor trying to get some air. "Eve just burned you Aisha!" Rena said, trying to breath. "I hate you both!" Aisha stormed off while shutting her eyes.

She bumped into something soft and landed on the ground. She looked upwards and saw a girl with red hair and a white cloak with the edges singed in flames. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" The girl gave her hand and Aisha took it. The girl helped her get to her feet. "No I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl tilted her head and seemed to ponder in thought. "Gosh, this girl's clothes are revealing! She may even give Rena a run on her money," Aisha thought. "How about this? Let's hug instead!" The girl gave Aisha a bear hug and Aisha can't return the favor. "Too… Tight…" "Hmm?" Elsword and the gang showed up and saw what was happening.

"Aisha, I'm sorry! I've go-" Elsword stopped. The girl stared at Elsword and her eyes widened.

"Elsword? What are you doing here?" The girl said. She let go of Aisha and walked towards Elsword then she leaned downwards, her face near his.

"Uhh… Sis? You're too close. It's making me uncomfortable" The girl laughed and gave Elsword a hug, his face being pressed to her chest.

"It is you! I missed you lil bro." The gang stared at Elsword and the girl.

"Sis! It's too embarrassing," Elsword said as he broke off the hug.

"Aww come on Elsword," the girl said as she hugged Elsword from behind. "Cut me some slack will you? I never seen you in a long time you know," the girl said as she gently danced from behind, making Elsword dance as well.

"Uhh… So Elsword. This girl is your sister?" Raven said.

"Yes, she's my sister. Her name is Elesis." Elesis raised her hand to a salute.

"Yep! My name is Elesis, nice to meet you." She said while smiling whole heartedly.


	18. Demon Invasion Arc: Teach

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here again and we just reached 1694 views! Thank you for reading so far and have fun with the new chapter~**

* * *

"My stomach… It fuckin hurts," Add complained. Ever since he had defeated the golem, he laughed a lot while on his way back to Feita. "I should've left a damn box back there so I can Phase Shift back to. This is the fuckin worse. Although…" Add smiled. He stared at his right hand and electricity sparked from it. "After I come back to Feita, I may need to do some fuckin hot-ass research about my new abilities. Ah speaking of the devil, there it is." Add landed on his camp sight and changed to his normal cat-looking clothes. He sat on his makeshift chair and opened his computer and begun doing research. "Oh wait, I wonder how Eve's doing," he said. He tapped an icon in the screen and it showed Eve along with the gang chatting with a stranger. "Red hair… White cloak…" Add muttered. He opened the sound menu and maxed out the volume. "I wonder who she is."

"I have never seen you ever since you left to do your mission. If I were to guess,yYour mission was about to stop the Demon Army, am I correct sis?" Elsword asked.

"Wait wait wait, this guy has a fuckin sister? No way his sister could be that fuckin hot," Add said in surprise.

"Yes! You're correct Elsie~" the girl said.

"Sis! Don't call me that with my friends around," Elsword complained.

"Elsie?" Aisha snickered.

"I was young and I never thought that was an embarrassing nickname okay!" Elsword said.

"Oh my, I never knew you had a nickname Elsword," Rena said.

"In agreement with Rena. This is a big surprise," Eve agreed.

"Look what you did, sis! They're laughing at me. Raven, you too?" Elsword said. Raven was covering his mouth with his Nasod Arm trying to hide his laughter.

"Elsie~ Hey Elsie, help me flower the garden~" Aisha teased.

"Stop it!" Elsword shouted, his face covered red in embarrassment. The gang was trying hard not to laugh. "Oh just laugh already," Elsword said. The gang broke into laughter and fell to the ground trying hard not to laugh. Add, on the other hand, wasn't doing anything better and nearly broke his chair while he laughed.

"Elsie? Isn't that a fucking girl's name? That's a pretty fucking girly nickname! Oh my El, damn my stomach it hurts!" Add yelled trying to stop his laughter.

"Anyways, Elesis, I heard you went to Velder to try and stop the Demon Army. What was the situation there?" Raven asked. The commotion died down and all eyes turned to Elesis.

"Elesis is her name, huh? Situation at Velder… It must be dire." Add said as he placed his earphones over his ears.

"Well... The place was horrible. The Kingdom was on fire alright and there's only a small patch of the kingdom which is free from destruction and control of the Demons. I helped the Knights of Velder as much as I can. We managed to push the demons back but we aren't able to conquer the kingdom back. I was sent back here to Feita by the Velder Knight General to ask for help," Elesis said.

"Sadly Elesis, this place is also infested with demons now. The Knights here aren't doing any good neither. Luckily your brother's gang is here and ready to help us out. Although there's also another person who's helping out behind the scenes," Lento said.

"Really? What's that person's name?" Aisha asked. Add felt sweat pouring down from the side of his head and his heart started beating faster.

"He never told me his name. I can describe him though. He wears a black coat with white feathers on top. He wears a black vest beneath the coat and a white overhanging shirt underneath the vest. He also has black pants with a violet belt hanging from the side. However ever since I gave him the moonstone, he may look different now."

"Tell us his physical traits and personality," Eve said with a commanding tone. Lento sighed.

"You don't have to tell me like it's an order you know. He had white hair and purple eyes. His left eye glows and there's a line running through on the left side of his face. He seemed to be a mad man and likes to cuss a lot... But don't underestimate him. He single handedly defeated the General of the small army we fought here in the town and destroyed two Demon Outposts." Elesis whistled.

"He's pretty strong then," Elesis came into conclusion. Add sighed in relief. "At least my clothes changed right after getting my new power. Or else, I would be busted and I would have to fight the whole gang," he muttered.

"Anyways, when are we going to enter the next outpost?" Aisha asked.

"The next outpost will be the second outpost that man destroyed. He had been helping you guys out by taking out most of the demons and leaving some behind to help you train."

"Oh. Wait, does that mean we'll be facing more of them right after this next one?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Lento answered. The gang sighed.

"Well. Time to split up guys. Who'll enter the dungeon?" Elsword asked. Aisha summoned her staff and Eve called out her drones.

"Aisha, Eve, you guys are up. I guess me and Raven will go," Elsword said as he stood up.

"No wait, let me and Raven go." Elesis said.

"Sis I ain't a little-" Elesis glared at him and summoned her sword from the flames

"Yes?"

"… Nothing. Alright! The party will be Elesis, Raven, Eve and Aisha. Have fun you guys!" Elsword said. Elesis nodded and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. Aisha's face was covered red in jealousy and stormed away.

"Aisha wait!" Raven said as he followed her.

"Sis! I thought we agreed: No Kissing," Elsword said. Elesis winked at Elsword and walked away. Eve shook her head and followed Elesis.

"Huh, battle time," Add said. "This better be interesting."

The group had been walking ever since they left the town. They passed through the first outpost and entered a large corridor which seemed to go down endlessly.

"Uhh.. should we go down there?" Aisha asked.

"Affirmative. Demon activity sensed downwards," Eve answered.

"Let's go then!" Elesis said as she jumped downwards.

"Wait for us!" Raven yelled.

As they safely landed on the ground, the noise echoed throughout the corridor. Demons and a lantern light appeared from the shadows and completely surrounded them.

"Any plans?" Aisha asked. Elesis smiled and charged towards the demons.

"Elesis wait! Don't just charge in," Raven yelled as he rushed to Elesis' side.

"She's definitely Elsword's sister." Eve and Add said in unison as they both placed their hand over their head.

Elesis raised her sword and slashed right in front of her. The demons were knocked backwards and Elesis applied flame energy to her sword. She stabbed then pulled them sideways which inflicted burn and heat to the demons. She channeled her energy and raised her hand upwards. Magical circles surrounded her and started burning up. "Burst Rising!" She yelled as flaming swords pierced through the ground and hit the demons, causing them to fly upwards. Raven took this is an opportunity and raised his sword upwards while it's engulfed in flames. "Ignition Crow- Incineration!" He shot out a flaming crow and flew onwards and hit the demons in the air. Some of the demons incinerated while the others just regained their balance. Eve charged in and swung her two hands forwards. Moby and Remy hit the demons, following Eve's movements, then Ophelia appeared above and shocked the demons around her. The demons were left stunned and Aisha teleported above them. She stomped downwards and hit the demons then jumped back upwards. "Guillotine Press!" She yelled as she stomped downwards with spatial energy imbued on her feet and created a schockwave. The demons were sent backwards and faded to the shadows.

"Alright! Let's keep going," Elesis said then ran forwards. "Stop being reckless Elesis!" Raven yelled as he ran behind her.

"Ehh? So Elesis is a flame user like that Raven guy huh," Add muttered as he watched the battle progress on the holographic screen. He stared at the screen and watched the gang fight the monsters. "It seems Eve doesn't need to call out her scrap metal minions now to fight for her. This is new," he said as he typed that in his research paper. "Also, it seems Aisha and Raven managed to become fucking stronger now. Aisha keeps firing those damned annoying star looking fucking balls while Raven keeps slashing with fire and throwing grenades at Demons."

"Over there!" Aisha pointed to the gate entrance.

"Let's get out of here! I'm getting tired of these golems. Why are they not burning up?!" Elesis yelled as they entered the entrance and teleported away.

"Wait. This is where we entered!" Aisha yelled.

"Entrance detected. It seems to be created by a person. Found upwards." Eve reported. Eve flew upwards with the help of her drones.

"Eve wait!" Aisha yelled. She placed her staff between time and space grabbed the hands of both Raven and Elesis then teleported away.

"Path this way," Eve said. Aisha, Elesis and Raven landed on the ground safely and Aisha summoned her staff.

"… That's going to take fucking forever for me to fuckin decode. Why can't magic be so fucking El damn simple?" Add complained as he placed his hand on the side of his head. "I'll get some water." He stood up and walked towards the nearest river.

The group walked through the corridor, fighting more demons on the way. "A clearing!" Aisha yelled. They ran towards the clearing and a giant golem fell from the sky. "Welcome mortals! My name is Teach the Tyrant and I guard this spiral corridor. Prepare for yo-" Elesis blinked in front of Teach. "Sorry, we're not interested in dying," She set his sword on fire and slashed forwards. "Blazing Dance!" She yelled as she slashed backwards. She slashed forwards again then backwards before erupting an explosion in front of her. Teach bellowed and fell backwards. Raven, Eve and Aisha were impressed and stared at Elesis in awe.

"Alright, what did I miss?" Add muttered as he sat back down his chair.

Eve was the first to react. "El Crystal Spectrum: Amplify!" Eve glowed in power. Eve drawn power from the El Energy within her and created a large force field. "Giga Stream!" She thrust both of her hands out and fired a beam, amplified into a larger stream twice its size. Teach flew backwards from the impact and hit the wall.

"What. Was that?" Add said, his eyes wide in shock. He instantly took note of what happened and glued his eyes on the screen.

Raven was the next to react and rushed forwards Teach. "Giga Prominence!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground, causing several flame geysers to erupt. Teach bellowed in pain and stumbled forwards. "This is the end!" Aisha yelled as she generated a dimensional swirl at the tip of her staff and rushed forward. A vortex on the tip of her staff created a magical drill that continuously hit Teach and broke him into pieces. "We did it!" Elesis yelled as she tackled Aisha for a hug. "We should get back and tell the group where to go. Now that we officially conquered this place," Raven said. "Agreed." The group ran back to the entrance and collapsed on the floor as they finally made it back to Feita.

"Well. That was bloody anti-climatic. They just, I dunno, killed the fucking boss in just a few seconds. At least make it entertaining to watch you guys! For El Lady's fucking sake. Well like I am to talk idiot! I just kill bosses so easily, it ain't my fault they aren't in my level," Add said. "Anyways, Eve just used a new skill. Time to do some research again. El Crystal Spectrum huh?" He once again glued his eyes to the screen and ignored everything around him.

"Arh. Those two idiots. I have to do everything don't I? Come, idiotic heroes and let the darkness consume you."


	19. Demon Invasion Arc: Chapel

**Longest chapter yet! Here you go guys and enjoy this chapter. Also: 1893 views! Thank you so much for reading. Now without further adieu have fun :D**

* * *

"That was insane!" Aisha yelled as she twirled around.

"Yeah, you should've seen Eve! She fired a huge laser out of nowhere. That was awesome Eve!" Elesis said.

"It was nothing. It was just a simple battle move." Eve replied

"Simple battle move? Don't tell me you have something way stronger than that." Raven said. Elsword stood up and looked around the area.

The town Feita, the place where they are currently staying at, was covered in black fog. The demon invasion was growing stronger. Tents were placed everywhere but organized and a hill overlooking the town is where Lento and Allegro are staying at. Rena looked down at the dark grass.

"I could see why you're worried, Elsword. It's worrying me too. Just how powerful these Demons can be, tainting the landscape and the power of El so easily?" Rena pondered. The gang nodded in agreement. Whoever this demons are, there must be someone powerful leading them; someone powerful enough, to taint the land protected by El.

While the gang was busy thinking about their enemy, Add on the other hand was busy doing his research. "According to Nasod Database, the ability Eve used is with the help of the power of El. Giga Stream, a large laser beam powered up from the infused El which Eve is able to control inside her and with the power of El Crystal Spectrum, a mode modifier, the damage is doubled. El Crystal Spectrum, a mode modifier that changes the battle modes of Eve causing triple release, honing release, power release and fusion mode," Add said rapidly and caught his breath right after. Add smiled wickedly at his research results. "This is fuckin interesting Eve. You are very fucking interesting." He shut down his PC and looked upwards. His tent was in the middle of the roofed forest with no light coming through. He could tell where the town is by looking at the sky. Above him, the sky was cut in two; A dark side and a bright side. The dark side leads to Feita while the bright side leads to Altera and Bethma. "Might as well see the fucking battle in eye contact," he said as he walked towards Feita. When he reached the town, he found himself listening to the conversation between the El Gang and Lento.

"So you're saying, a few of your soldiers died in a building underneath the Corridor and the survivors are either hallucinating or insane and you want us to go in there and find out the cause," Elsword summarized.

"Well yes," Lento said. Suddenly, the grass around them burnt to a crisp. They all looked at the source of the fire and saw Pyro Energy circling Elesis. Elesis glared at Lento.

"Are you trying to get my brother killed or insane?" Elesis said in a cold tone as she summoned her Claymore on her right hand. Add, who was hiding behind a tent, saw the tension between The El Gang and Lento. "This is going to end well," he said as he grinned grimly.

"Look, Elesis think about it. Your brother over here is stronger than before. He beat a Golem already with the help of his friends. He'll be fine," Lento said.

"No is a no," Elesis said as she glared at Lento some more. Lento sighed and shrugged his left shoulder. He placed his left hand on his blade handle and his right hand on the sheath. Elesis saw this and placed her left hand on her Claymore's handle. As she was about to attack, Rena intercepted both of them with a volley of arrows.

"Stop! Don't fight here. Elesis, I can protect Elsword. I can harness the Energy of El, even from far away. There's a high chance I can prevent him from going crazy. I am sure of it," Rena said. Elesis stared at Rena and took her words to consideration. Elesis sighed as her sword burst into flames.

"I trust you for this Rena. Please, protect my brother at all costs. I won't like getting separated from him again," Elesis said. She placed both of her arms over Elsword and pulled him in for a hug. Elsword was speechless. He wanted to say something but it would hurt her.

"Don't worry sis. I'll come back alive," Elsword said. He heard her sister sobbing and hugged her back.

"You better okay. You better," Elesis said in-between her sobs. Elesis released Elsword and wiped her tears with her right hand. Aisha was feeling jealous about the relationship between the siblings but she couldn't help feel sorry for Elesis.

"Don't worry, Elesis. We'll protect Elsword. Me, Raven and Rena," Aisha assured. Add shook his head.

"What the fucking hell is this, a fucking dramatic romantic cliché moment? Just how lame these guys can fucking be!" Add said as he slammed his face with his right hand. He removed his hand off from his face and placed it on his right pocket and continued eavesdropping. For a moment he heard nothing but silence. "Huh?" He said as he tilted his head sideways and looked at the Gang. Apparently, they were already leaving while Elesis and Eve waved at them. "Oh fuck," he said as he ran back to the forest and followed the gang from the shadows.

"Now Eve, how about we get to know more about each other?" Elesis said as she placed her hands over Eve.

"Please let go of me." Eve said.

"Oh that ain't fun. Don't worry, right after this experience you'll get to know me more," Elesis said as she led Eve towards the river near the town with a smile on her face.

Elsword and the gang continued walking in silence until they reached the corridor. The place was collapsing, and the walls and floor are ominously dark purple.

"So, where do we go from here?" Elsword asked.

"I'd like to ask the same thing," Rena said.

"Oh we have to go up there. I can only teleport two people at a time," Aisha said. She pointed upwards at the hole in the wall. It was insanely dark as the fog covered the place.

"Don't worry about me then. This will be easy," Rena said as she ran forwards. Dust trails followed Rena as she ran towards the hole. Aisha grabbed Elsword and Raven and teleported inside the hole. They looked down and saw Rena coming towards them, jumping over the rocks in the floor.

Rena jumped to the right wall, near where the hole was located, and collected enough momentum to launch her upwards. She raised her right hand and wind El Energy gathered to create an arrow. She stabbed the wall and hanged on the arrow with both hands. She placed her feet forwards and begun creating momentum by swinging back and forth. As she swung forwards, she let go of the arrow and did an aerial flip towards the wall. She landed gracefully and dusted off her clothes with her right hand. Add was impressed at Rena and clapped silently. He jumped and two of his dynamos placed themselves underneath his feet. The others supported his weight via electricity while the two on his feet started generating electrical energy to keep him afloat on the air. He motioned his legs to go forward and he moved forwards. He followed the gang in silence.

They continued walking through the corridor and the clearing until they reached two large double doors with light illuminating from behind.

"This must be the place," Rena remarked. Elsword opened the doors with Raven and the gang went inside. The place was crumbing and the floor is decorated by light colored bricks. The walls are dark colored and there is one large door right in front of them. As they went inside, Dark Energy instantly covered them.

"What's going on?! Is this… No!" Aisha yelled. She collapsed to her knees and placed her hands over her ears. Tears fell from her face. "No, Elsword no! Don't die," she yelled.

"W-what's going on, Aisha?!" Rena yelled. Raven collapsed on the ground, his arm which hit the ground created a loud noise which caused Rena to turn to his direction.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry," Raven cried. He placed his right hand over his eyes. "I never got to protect you. I'm sorry… Everyone… I'm sorry… Seris." Elsword swung his sword on the spot and started yelling. "No! I'm not weak, I swear. You're just too many!"

"Elsword! Watch where you are swinging that sword; you're just swinging in the air!" Rena yelled. Elsword never seemed to hear her. She yelled at Aisha and Raven to snap out of it but they never seemed to listen nor hear her. She tried applying El energy on them but it didn't seem to do the trick.

Add, on the other hand, was not safe from the Dark Energy as well. His dark past crowded his mind; His memories of his parents experimenting on him, trying to escape slavery, seeing his whole family get killed in front of him and falling down in the cursed library. "No… Stop… I am not going to fucking yield to you!" Add yelled and smiled wickedly as electricity sparked away from his body. The Dark Energy around him disappeared as he watched Rena falling to despair.

"That's it, Elf. Fall into despair. You will lose your cherished friends, people you considered to be your family," the echo said. The voice was raspy and cold.

Rena fell down on her knees and started crying. "No! I'll do anything just don't take my friends… my Family away from me!" She yelled as she continued crying loud in pain and defeat. Add stared at her in silence as his smile gently faded away from his face. He remembered the memory of seeing his parent's death before his very own eyes.

"No! Stop, don't kill them. I'll do anything you want just stop!" were the words Add yelled during those time. He was also powerless, helpless, in that situation. His heart started to ache. It felt like something was grasping his heart with ropes and squishing it until it bursts. A big lump was stuck on his throat. His eyes started to water and suddenly, he started having trouble to breathe. He touched the side of his face with his right hand and felt water coming down from his cheeks.

_Am I… crying? Why am I crying. I shouldn't be crying right now. What's this I feel? Regret? Envy? Yearning? _Add thought. After all the years he had been trapped at the library, he believed he went insane. He believed he changed but he never did. _Just this once._ Add raised his right hand behind him and a white flash appeared. A drone with the shape of a pyramid as its body and rotating spikes above it materialized. Inside those rotating spikes is a collected electrical energy which continuously collects electrical energy around him. He placed his right hand in front of him and said, "Starfall." The drone instantly pierced itself on the ground then the spikes stopped rotating and retracted instead. An electrical orb of energy formed above the spikes and electrical energy rotated around it. The orb continuously fired lasers in the air accompanied by electricity. The lasers doubled its size and became a Laser Mortar. He pointed at the sides of Rena and Laser Mortars fell down from it. The dark energy that surrounded Rena disappeared upon impact and Rena looked around in surprise.

"What?!" The voice echoed.

"Rena, you better fucking listen to what I'm going to say! The Dark Energy disappears once a strong damn energy shockwave or wave hits them. Use that to your bloody advantage with the power of fucking El!" Add yelled. Rena looked around trying to find the source of the voice since it echoed throughout the chamber. However she seemed to get the memo and nodded.

"Alright, I'll trust you to this, whoever you are. Thanks!" She yelled in reply. She jumped upwards and channeled a magical arrow while pointing to the ground. She placed the arrow to her bow and stretched the string to its limits. "Humming Wind!" She yelled. A strong Wind El Energy force covered the arrow before Rena fired it. The arrow hit the ground and the Wind El energy kicked up around her. The energy collapsed and released a powerful wind explosion with the force equal of a tornado which blew away the Dark Energy around them. Raven, Elsword and Aisha got back to their senses and raised their weapons.

"Let's do this everyone! I had enough of this guy's tricks," Elsword yelled. They charged towards the door and smacked it down. As they entered, a long corridor with another door at the end appeared. Cracks were present on the ceiling and it retained the same color scheme of the first room.

Elsword rushed in and faced the demons. He placed both of his hands to the handle and staggered the first demon right in front of him with a heavy sideward swing. "Spiral Blast!" He spun around and dragged the sword along the ground. The ground cracked and released trails of dust and tiles along the blade's path. He swung his sword upwards in a vertical swing and a large giant wave of sparks was released and blew the enemies backward.

Raven charged in and placed his Nasod Arm over his sword. He engulfed his sword on fire with his hand and jumped upwards. "Bursting Blade!" He swung vertically thrice as he did an aerial flip the same number of times as he swung his sword.

Rena placed his right foot behind her and her left foot in front of her. He positioned her bow in front of her and summoned a flaming arrow. She placed her arrow on her bow and stretched the string to its limits again. "Phoenix Strike!" She released the arrow and the flames immediately formed into a living fiery phoenix which struck every demon on its path and blasted open the door.

The demons disappeared to the darkness and Aisha charged in. The next room was huge and had a huge gaping hole in the ceiling which provided light to the area. The gang had a better view of the building underneath the corridor; the place was none other than a Chapel. The room had a same color scheme but pieces of the roof fell onto the ground. There were golems present in the place as well as the demon warriors which looked like humanoid dinosaur dogs. Aisha had flown and teleported around the room and attracted the monster's attention. As she had gathered them in one place she stomped downwards with both of her feet stunning the demons. It created a crack on the tiled floor but Aisha wasn't done yet. "Guillotine Press!" She jumped upwards again and was covered by white magical energy. She stomped downwards again, her feet being imbued by spatial energy which caused the ground to crack and leave a hole. Tiles and dust flew around her along with some of the spatial energy which was released upon impact.

They continued fighting while Add continued watching until they reached a room. The room had an altar and it was fairly ominously large. It was covered by banners and dark violet bricks. In the middle of the room a magical circle was engraved.

"Fools. You wish to meet your death the most brutal way huh? Then I'll gladly give it to you."

A hand appeared from the magic circle and Add's heart skipped a beat. His mouth opened but no noise came out. He grasped his right hand over his the left side of his clothes where his heart is located. Another hand came out of the circle which caused Add to jump backwards. "No no no no. Ghosts are just a myth. Ghosts are just a myth. Ghosts are-" His words were cut off as a ghost emerged from the circle. "Oh my fucking damn El Lady's sake!" He shouted in fear. His legs and hands are trembling. His heart was beating faster and his eyes wide in terror. Rena shot a magical arrow through the apparition but the arrow simply flew through him.

"Fools. You can't beat me at this state. I am merely immortal. It's a sad thing you missed the door to your left before entering this room."

Add took that as an opportunity to leave the place and flew outside. Aisha tried to run away as well but the door closed before she could even leave.

"You can't leave. Come mortals, feel despair."

Add flew as fast as he can and reached the large room with the gaping hole on top. "Oh my.. Oh my.. fucking hell. Door to the left which means door to the right."

He smashed the door open with his hand and necromancers were present in the area. Right in front of him was a necromancer with a different attire and staff. "You must be the leader. I don't have time for this, let's just end it." He smacked the floor with his right foot and cracked the ground. A strong electrical wave hit him and charged his Nasod Armor and Dynamos. The necromancers simultaneously fired ghostly souls at him. "Oh fucking hell no, no just no!" He shouted in fear. He flew upwards and levitated in the air. He waited until the souls disappear before landing on the ground. His legs were shaking but he had to focus. He smashed the ground twice and two electrical waves hit him and charged him up. His dynamos and left eye started glowing. He cackled wickedly and stared at the necromancers in the area. "It's fucking over assholes!" He yelled.

He leaned backwards and raised his right hand. Each of his dynamos rotated around him creating a circle. "Dooms Day!" His dynamos then started generating Electricity and generated large electrical pillars which rapidly rotated around him. The pillars were connected with big waves of strong electrical energy which caught the necromancers along the area. Add jumped upwards then crossed his arms and curled his legs. His Nasod Armor generated an electrical black hole which dragged all the necromancers in the room towards him and get continuously hit by the pillars and electricity. His dynamos also created electrical beams downward followed by a punch to the pillars which created an electrical tornado. The room was being torn apart; the tiles and walls were breaking down because of the tremendous energy Add is releasing in one room. His Nasod Armor glowed white and he slammed his right fist downwards. As his fist hit the ground a huge tremendous electrical beam of energy hit the ground and his Nasod Armor released a large powerful electrical discharge which caused the Dynamos to stop generating electricity and destroy everything in the room. All the necromancers faded to black as Add cackled maniacally inside the crumbling room.

The El Gang had been trying to defeat the ghost but they were only able to miss him several times.

"You can't defeat me! You misse-" The ghost, who revealed himself to be Amethyst as the fight went on, flickered and his ghastly formed changed to a physical form. "No! That's not possible,"

Rena stared at the ghost and found the situation as an opportunity. "Everyone hit it with all you got now!" She summoned a concentrated magical energy spark arrow and stretched her bow to the limits.

Elsword nodded and spun around with his sword. He generated enough momentum and flames and continuously attacked Amethyst in a whirlwind manner.

Amethyst yelled in pain while Rena shot her arrow to the ground. "Crazy Shot!" Her arrow generated a magical spark which continuously damaged Amethyst.

Raven charged in and raised his Nasod Arm. He overheated his arm and plowed it to the ground. "Giga Prominence!" He fired a flame blast to the ground which activated the flame geysers below him to erupt. The ground cracked as the flames appeared.

Aisha touched the end of her staff with her left hand. A dimensional swirl appeared on top. She rushed forward rapidly which created a vortex. The vortex generated a magical drill in which she continuously used it to deal damage to Amethyst.

Amethyst stumbled backwards. "Wait!" Too late; the gang attacked in unison which disintegrated Amethyst to dust. The gang collapsed to the ground as the dark energy which covered the whole Chapel disappeared which revealed a beautiful chapel with colorful windows and tiling.

"What happened there? Why did it suddenly turn into a physical form?" Aisha pondered.

Rena smiled. "I know why."

"What is it then Rena?" Elsword asked. Rena placed her right finger over her lips. "That's a secret~" Elsword and Aisha kept bothering her about the reason why while Raven seemed to understand. She looked at the altar. _Whoever that person was who helped me back there, I'm sure that person also helped us beat Amethyst. Thank you, whoever you are. Thank you, for saving my family._


	20. Demon Invasion Arc: Confrontation

**Heya guys and we just reached 2000+ views! Now without further adieu enjoy~**

* * *

"What the hell is fucking wrong with me?" Add sat up from his chair and stared at the black screened monitor. It had been a few days ever since the El Gang defeated Berthe and traveled to Velder. He had followed the gang until he found a place to stay in Velder and built his own Nasod Research Lab. His lab was decorated by monitor screens and dim lighting. Nasod pieces were also scattered in his room as he had tried to recreate several Nasods but failed at every attempt. He'd slammed his right palm at the keyboard and the monitor flashed. Videos, documents and files scattered all over the monitor and on the main screen a picture of Eve along with the El Gang flashed to light. Add had closed his eyes and remembered what happened in the chapel.

_"No! I'll do anything just don't take my friends… my Family away from me!" _Add snarled and turned around. He had raised his right hand and balled it to a fist then punched the wooden punching bag behind him with a picture of Elsword. The wooden punching bag cracked then broke down to pieces.

"Stop. Stop. Stop!" He shrieked as he placed his hands over his ears. The memory in his head vanished and Add once again opened his eyes. He gently placed his hands off his ears and grasped his arms. Ever since that event, Add stopped meddling with the affairs of the El Gang and placed his sole interest on Eve alone. The results caused Add to stop watching and following the El Gang every time they entered a dungeon or fight and just do more research on Eve despite the information being repeated. However, every time he sees Eve along with the gang, he couldn't help but tear up. He couldn't understand why he was crying.

As he placed his right hand over his face, an alarm went off which scared the wits out of him. "What?! What's going on. Computer, identify the source!" His computer flashed a video on the screen, Eve along with the gang entered his lab. Add giggled then cackled. "They're finally here! Fucking El sake finally!"

"These sure look like Nasod Equipment," Elsword muttered. He poked a machine with his sword on his right hand and the machine sparked.

"Elsword, what did you do? Get down!" Aisha yelled. The gang hid behind a huge dump of Nasod Scrap Metal while Eve summoned Oberon, who instantly formed a shield in front of her. The machine kept sparking until the fuse extinguished. The El gang sighed in relief as Elsword came closer to the machine.

"That was a close o-" The machine exploded on Elsword's face that knocked him backwards. "Ow! This 'Add' guy can make explosions alright," he complained. Add snarled from the monitor screen.

"That fucking asshole better stop touching my god damn Nasod shit. Vanessa, that traitor!" he slammed the side of his screen with his right hand which nearly broke the entire screen.

"Hey, I hear a voice from that room," Rena said as she pointed towards the door. "_And the voice sounds familiar."_ She thought to herself.

"You guys stay here, this is my issue and I will step on everyone who gets into my way," Eve commanded. The El Gang nodded as Eve entered the room.

"Well well, welcome to my world, Eve." Add said as he gave Eve a sharp grim smile. Eve flinched at the sight and appeared speechless. Add was wearing his cat hoodie and his hands on his pockets. She tried to talk but her circuits and senses told her not to. Add revealed his face and walked towards Eve. He placed his right hand on Eve's chin and raised it, causing Eve's face to face Add. Add stared at the Core on Eve's head and with his left eye, saw all the codes inside it. He snickered in delight and Eve sensed danger from Add. She summoned Oberon which caused Add to fly backwards and leave a scratch on his face. He landed on the floor and looked around the area. Once Eve summoned Oberon, Oberon released a shockwave which destroyed the computers all around the room. This irritated Add and caused his left eye to flicker. He wiped the blood pouring down from his cheek with his right hand and stared at it. Add's left eye flickered again. "You fucking asshole."

His mouth carved into his Chelsea Grin, a grin he never got to wore in the past few days, as his dynamos formed a mini triangle in front of him. Oberon ran towards Add in an attempt to subdue his attack. In between the dynamos, an electrical triangular shield was formed and Add gave a loud shriek as he punched down with his right hand. Electrical waves plowed the ground, causing the tiles and the floor to break with the pieces scattering everywhere. As the electrical wave hit Oberon, a loud explosion happened which covered the room in dust.

"What was that?!" Elesis yelled. Raven had ran towards the door and kicked it open. Eve stared at Add in disbelief as Add placed his left foot on Oberon's head while his dynamos floated around him, forming an arc.

"Eve, get back!" Elsword yelled as he slashed towards Add. "Oberon!" Eve called out. Oberon vanished into white light and Add lost his balance, causing him to stumble forward. Elsword raised his sword with his right hand and placed his left hand on the side of the blade. "Sonic Blade!" He yelled as he swung his sword in a whirlwind manner that unleashed a red circular shockwave.

"Argh!" Add yelped in pain as he took a step backwards. Raven raised his Nasod Arm and swung his sword sideward. His arm flamed up as he curled his fingers towards the center of his hand. "Revolver Cannon!" 4 fiery piercing bullets fired out of his hand and directed towards Add. Add had taken all 4 hits directly which threw him backwards. Add regained his balance in mid-air and landed on the ground on a crouching position. The ground around him cracked in force and electricity shot out from every angle. Add raised his head to face Elsword and Raven.

"The time has finally fucking come huh? Then so have I!" He flicked his finger as he said "Phase Shift," and he disappeared into thin air.

"Up there!" Rena pointed at the ceiling. "Got it!" Elesis yelled. She grabbed her Claymore with both hands and leaped towards the direction Rena pointed at. She did a 360 flip in the air and right before she slammed her Claymore to the ground, Add cackled. "Panzer Buster!" He yelled as his dynamos flew behind him and formed layers of electrical circles in front of him. The circles rapidly rotated clockwise and turned to a triangle while rotating. A big purplish red laser blasted from the middle of the triangle which caught Elesis by surprise. The triangles disappeared as Add flew downwards toward Eve. He had grabbed Eve by the hair and flew for the exit.

"Oh no you won't!" Aisha yelled. She teleported right above Add and slammed downwards. Add slammed to the ground, losing his grip on Eve which gave Eve ample time to escape. "Guillotine Press!" She yelled as she jumped back upwards. Spatial energy appeared and imbued themselves on Aisha's feet which caused her to glow white as if like an asteroid falling from the sky when she stomped downwards. Add yelled in pain as he spat out blood. His left eye had flickered again as he stood back up on his feet and flew backwards.

"Looks like I have to be fucking serious!" Add placed his right hand backwards and a small light flickered. Electrical energy surrounded Add and a drone appeared from the light. The drone was a small circle with 3 fang-like fins equally placed on its sides. Right in front of the drone was a small electrical circle with 3 electrical fangs protruding from it. He ran towards Aisha and his dynamos formed a large triangle right in front of him. His dynamos generated an electrical force field which creates electrical blasts every time Add hits it. He swung twice which blasted two electrical blasts.

"Kyaa!" Aisha yelled in pain. He cackled. "That's it, scream some more!" He flew forwards and his dynamos hit Aisha in extreme speed and agility. He heard Raven, Elesis and Elsword rushing behind him.

"Won't happen today assholes!" He blinked behind Aisha, leaving a bright light of energy on where he last stood. All his dynamos formed a circle in front of him and generated yet another force field. He kicked towards the force field, creating another blast of electricity, which hit Aisha and caused her to stumble forwards Elsword. Elsword slammed right into Aisha as he tried to regain both of their balance. Add laughed at the sight of the two.

"Utterly fucking pathetic you fucking two!" He commanded the drone he summoned earlier to clone itself in place. He turned around and fired a miniature cube bit. A triangular electrical wave of energy surrounded Add as the dynamo cloned itself. The clone continuously shot cube bits at the 4, causing them to stagger. Rena raised her right leg and stomped on the ground with her right foot backwards, entering her siege mode. She raised her bow on Add but she hesitated to shoot for a few seconds. She shook her head. "_There's no way this man could be the same person who saved us back there._"

"Rapid Shot!" She yelled as she fired arrows rapidly at Add. Add stumbled backwards every time he got hit by the arrows. His drone clone vanished and Raven saw this as an opportunity. With his right hand, he raised his sword in front of his Nasod Arm and engulfed it into flames.

"Bursting Blade!" He yelled as he jumped into the air. He did three aerial flips as he swung his sword, hitting Add and launching him into the air. The last strike caused Add to fly backwards. He looked downwards and saw Elesis charging towards him.

"Blazing!" She yelled as she slashed forwards. Her Claymore engulfed in flames and hit Add causing him to stagger and land on the ground with both feet. Elesis turned around and slashed again and repeated 3 more times. "Dance!" She yelled as she turned around from her last strike and released a flame explosion. Add opened his mouth and coughed blood. Elsword placed his right foot backwards to gain momentum and launched himself forwards with the gathered force. He swung his sword with both hands several times 360 degrees and ended it with a heavy smash, flinging Add into the air. Aisha dashed and jumped to the air and shot out a magical orb. The magical orb had continuously hit Add and slammed him to the ground.

"Yowzah! Had enough yet, Add?" Elesis taunted. To the gang's surprise, Add still stood up to his feet, despite taking a heavy beating from the combination of the strength between the gang. Add spat out blood from his mouth and smiled at them.

"I haven't even started yet, assholes." He cackled as he charged towards them again. "_This is it. This is who I am. This is what I really am!" _He thought. He rushed forward the gang as his dynamos hit them.

"The speed of his robots became faster than before!"Eve yelled. Add glanced at Eve and gave her a malicious smile as he turned his attention back to the gang. He flashed in light and the gang turned around, expecting him to blink behind them. To their surprise, Add never blinked and instead blinked backwards. His dynamos appeared behind him as another electrical circle appeared in front of him. He raised his right hand and fired electrical bullets at the gang. The gang was caught by surprise and caused them to stagger. Add's dynamos landed on the ground and he kicked twice. Two electrical bullets blasted at the gang which sent them flying. His dynamos circled around his right hand as he raised it upwards. Add then sent out a wave of electricity with his right hand and dragged them towards him. His dynamos encircled around him and created a concentrated electrical energy on his Nasod Armor. "EMP Shock!" He crossed his arms and swung them on the sides as a large electromagnetic pulse unleashed from the collected energy. Everyone in the room was launched backwards. Aisha tried to cast a spell but something was wrong.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Aisha yelled. Add landed on the ground and the room shook. Add wasn't wearing his hoodie anymore but he was wearing something else. He was wearing a black suit underneath his white and black layered in gold coat. There was a crust covering some of the tuxedo and at the end of the sleeves of the coat, there were golden braces which had some fangs protruding from the base. He laughed maniacally as his left eye flickered again.

"Let the games begin," he cackled. He slammed his foot on the ground and an electrical wave hit him.

"Don't underestimate me, bastard!" Elesis leaped towards Add and slammed her sword downwards. Add flew backwards and stared at Elesis.

"Utterly pathetic," he mocked as he created a high frequency wave and hit Elesis with it. He fired 2 cube missiles downwards at Elesis, causing her to stumble backwards. Add raised his hand backwards and 3 drones appeared behind him and followed him everywhere he go. Raven slashed three times with his sword at Add and rolled past him. Add turned around but Raven grabs Add with his Nasod Arm. He raised his arm and fired a bullet at Add. Add stumbled backwards as the bullet hit him and gets punched by Raven, staggering him backwards. Raven placed his sword in front of his Nasod Arm and set it ablaze. He swung it downward, dealing high damage at Add. Raven then jumped backwards

Aisha ran towards Add and whacked him 4 times before teleporting at the side of Add. Aisha did a quick lunge with her staff and let out a magical blast, launching Add to the air. Rena jumped to the air and gave Add an aerial kick. She then shoots out a wind bomb which launched Add more into the air. Add regained his balance in mid-air but before he could make his move, Eve surprised him as she coated herself with an electrical field and spun toward him. Eve came back again and hit Add 2 more times before commanding her dynamos to spin around her. Add slammed to the ground, causing a larger hole in his research lab. He tried to stand up but fell to a crouching position.

Elsword rushed towards Add. Add smashed his fist to the ground and an electrical wave fell down on him. He smashed his fist again and another electrical wave fell into him but this time, his dynamos glowed. He snickered and dashed towards Elsword. His dynamos hit Elsword in light speed which made him flinch as Add released two electrical blasts from the force field his dynamos created. He stepped forward as his dynamos struck Elsword and the others created an electrical wave to fall from the sky. Add blinked upwards and created another electrical wave right before Elsword hit the ground and punched him downwards. He followed it with a barrage of punches, his attacks once gain reinforced by the Nasod Armor, creating the black energy, the black vortex with his dynamos supporting by releasing small discharges of electricity. Instead of punching Elsword backwards, he furiously punched him repeated while moving forwards. He blasted Elsword, causing him to launch to the air.

"Elsword! You." Elesis gave Add a hateful, murderous glare as she rushed towards him, along with Raven.

"Fools," he shrieked as he cackled maniacally. He jumped into the air and his dynamos created a small electrical energy circle beneath his feet. He kicked downwards heavily, creating an electrical blast which rapidly surged along the surface. The ground cracked even more and the room was on the verge of collapsing. The electrical blast hit all of the El Gang members, except Eve who managed to dodge the blast. "El Crystal Spectrum: Induction, Giga Stream!" She yelled as she placed her hands in front of her. Two electrical triangles formed in front of her, the second one was glowing green. She fired a laser which doubled at the first triangle which then turned into homing laser missiles as it hit the second one. The lasers followed Add and hit him several times, causing him to slam to the ground.

He never wanted to harm Eve but it looks like he has to this time. As he stood back up on his feet, the El Gang was trying to stand back up on their feet while Eve cured them as fast as she can. "Give it up! There's no fucking way in El you can defeat me," Add mocked as she wiped the blood of his mouth.

"We will never give up! We won't let you take Eve from us, from her family," Elsword yelled. Add and Eve flinched. Eve nodded her head and looked at Add straight in the eye.

"We may never defeat you but you can never defeat all of us neither! For we protect each other and care for each other, like a family," Rena yelled. Add was taken aback by the comments and placed his hands over his hears.

"Shut up, Shut up! You guys are not even blood related, what the fuck are you trying to fucking say here?!" He yelled as he shut his eyes. _"No. Stop!"_ He yelled aloud. Too late. Memories of his times with his family flickered on his mind.

"Now!" Elsword yelled as he grabbed his sword with his right hand. "Wait," Elesis said as she grabbed her little brother's arm. "Huh, Why sis? We have the advantage here!" Elsword yelled. Elesis shook her head.

"As much I hate saying this, we shouldn't."

"Wait, Elsword's right! We must defeat him now," Aisha agreed as she turned towards Elesis.

"Yes. We must destroy this imbecile before we regret it." Eve said.

"No everyone, look at him." Rena said as he pointed at Add. The gang looked at Add and saw him breaking down and falling to his knees, his hands still over his ears. His dynamos came close to him and gently rubbed against his body; the dynamos were trying to comfort him.

"I agree with Elesis. He lost his will to fight," Raven said as he lowered his sword. The gang watched Add as he started crying before they knew it.

"Woah woah woah, is he crying?" Aisha asked.

_Why am I crying? Stop it. Fucking stop it. I hate crying, I hate showing I'm weak, I hate showing I'm not perfect! So please stop. Why won't you fucking stop._ He remembered when his cousins came over to his place and played with him. He remembered how his parents, who he thought they hated him, tried to save them from the angry mob and died for him. He remembered, without realizing it, how everything he cared for and loved fell into pieces. Add gave out a shivering yell as he tried shoving all these thoughts to the back of his mind.

Rena shook her head. "I feel sorry for him. Something must have happened to him to make him like this."

"And to make his creations worry about him. Look." Eve said. All the Nasods Add managed to create, were walking towards him. The Nasod Healers kept taking turns to casting their healing ability on Add, while the other creations patted Add in the back. "I hate to admit this but now I too am feeling sorry for this pervert," Eve said.

The gang continued to watch Add's never ending crying and his creations in silence until Rena decided to come over to Add.

"Get away from me, Rena. I don't need you nor your family," Add snarled. Rena's eyes widened in shock; now she was certain that this voice was the same voice of the person who helped her back in the chapel. She smiled and crouched to face Add. Add looked at her, his eyes red from crying and full of pain.

"Don't worry, you're not alone now." Rena assured as she hugged Add. Add continued crying on Rena's arms and hugged her in return. "There, there," she said as she gently stroked Add's hair. The dynamos and the nasods around Add gently took a few steps back and watched Rena do her work. "Hey guys, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have Add join the team." Rena called out.

"What?! He's dangerous, why?" Aisha complained.

"Yeah I agree with Aisha for once, we should not let him join in!" Elsword yelled.

"I say, we should approve of this idea." Raven said.

"Why's that Raven? You do realized he tried to slaughter us and take Eve away from us right?" Elesis said.

"Something tells me, Add and I here are the same. There must be a reason why he's obsessed with Eve, just like what Vanessa told us he is. I agree with Rena. Besides, the only way we can make him stop troubling us is by placing him near Eve. Correct?" Raven said.

"Yes. I motion we should let him join, despite how disgusting and perverted he is." Eve replied.

"It's approved then, Add you are joining us," Rena said.

"Unofficially, remember that. Aisha and I don't fully approve of this," Elsword said.

"Bastards… Thanks," Add said silently. "_All according to plan. However I have to fucking admit, the memories and the emotions are not according to the el damned plan and completely fucking unexpected."_ He thought as his mouth carved into a Chelsea grin.


	21. Demon Invasion Arc: Nephilim

**Sorry for the late post. Well anyways here's a new chapter~**

* * *

"Well, I have to admit Add, you are strong. You managed to stand up against the 6 of us, I'm impressed," Elesis said while patting her hand on his back. Add stared at her for a few seconds before looking back at Eve. They left the laboratory and currently on their way to the Southern Gate.

"You're not sociable aren't you," Rena said as she looked back and forth between Add and Eve. Eve kept looking behind her back to see Add looking at her as well.

"Will you stop looking at me you perverted imbecile. Be glad you had my permission to stay with us. Otherwise we would've destroyed you on the spot," Eve said.

"Heeeh?" Add taunted as he stopped walking. "Last I checked, I was winning the battle unless you want a rematch now." He raised his right hand on chest level and his Dynamos glowed bright.

"I knew you weren't trustworthy!" Elsword yelled as he launched himself forwards while swinging his sword, rotating in 360 degrees. Add snickered as he raised his left hand and caught the blade.

"What?!" Elsword flinched.

"Hiyaaa!" Add shrieked as he threw Elsword away with his left hand. Add turned around to catch a glimpse of Aisha in the air. His mouth carved into a smile as he turned around and raised his right hand and placed his left foot backwards. His dynamos formed a circle in front of him and generated an electrical field. "Particle Accel!" He cackled as he pulled back his right hand. The circle fired a heavy blast of electrical energy that shocked Aisha and knocked her away.

"Aisha! You," Elsword ran towards Add as he spun around with his sword, creating a whirlwind around him. Add's smile carved into his menacing Chelsea Grin. "Pylon," He said as he placed an Electrical Orb on the air. He jumped right before Elsword hit him. "Pylon!" He yelled as he placed another one down. The orbs connected to each other by using waves of electricity. Elsword came in again and this time, he jumped into the air. Add forced himself downwards, creating a mini shockwave as he landed on both feet. "Pylon!" He placed another one down and the orb connected to the two other orbs. Elsword stopped spinning as he landed right into the Triangular Trap Add created.

"Screw Driver – Driller!" Aisha yelled. She generated a dimensional swirl on her staff which created a magical drill. Add turned around just in time to get hit by Aisha.

"Argh!" He yelled in pain as he was launched backwards towards Elsword. Elsword raised his sword with his right hand.

"Stop!" Rena yelled as she placed her right foot backwards. Wind El Energy kicked up that created a mini whirlwind around her. She summoned a wind arrow on her bow and pointed at Elsword. "Wind Blast!" She yelled as she released the arrow. The arrow pushed Elsword back, away from Add.

"He asked for it!" Elsword yelled.

"But I never agreed for a rematch," Eve said. She walked towards Elsword and slapped him. Elsword fell to the ground and placed his left hand on his swelling left cheek. Eve turned to Add and walked towards him.

"What's this? Are you going to give me a hug? A kiss maybe? Or-" Eve slapped Add before he could finish his sentence. "That one…" He said as he placed his left hand on his left cheek. He laughed and stared at Eve. "You're making me want you more." Eve narrowed her eyes and turned away.

"Let's go. The Southern Gate is up ahead," Eve said as she pointed towards the gate in the distance of the black fog covering the Kingdom.

The gang reached the gate and looked around the area.

"This looks like a safe place just like according to the Demon's plans," Elsword said.

"We can't be sure just yet. Eve can you find anyone or anything in the area?" Raven asked as she looked towards Eve. Eve stared at the gate. The Gate was large and decorated with red flags and torches. There was the Velder's Crest in the middle and arches decorated the side of the walls. A balcony was overhanging the gate, designed to be like a guard tower.

"I sense nothing," Eve noted.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Add said. The gang looked at him and saw his Chelsea Grin.

"What do you mean, Add? And stop grinning like that, it's freaking us out," Rena said.

"Simple," Add said as he raised both of his hands to chest level. Cube bombs generated in both hands and a ghastly clone of Dynamos appeared behind him. "They're hiding," he yelled. He threw his bombs on the sides of the gate and the surroundings collapsed as the ghastly clones disappeared.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Raven yelled.

"Come out, come out, I know you're in there!" Add shrieked. Like on cue, demons appeared from the sides of the gate. The demons were surprised but instantly rushed towards the gang. The demons surrounded the gang, along with the corrupted Elves.

"Well then," Add said as he clenched his right hand. His dynamos glowed momentarily and he swung his right hand sideward. His Nasod Armor gave an ominous glow. "Let's rock!" He shrieked.

Elsword, Raven and Elesis dashed towards the Demon's defenses and flanked them, blades slashing and arrows firing in the process. "Blazing" Elesis yelled as she blinked towards the assassins aligned together in the rubbles of the right side of the gate and slashed forwards. She engulfed her sword in flames and slashed four more times, moving from one place to another. "Dance!" She yelled as she raised her left hand and released an explosion.

Elsword slashed with his sword horizontally against the monsters. He took care of the left wing of the gate with Raven. He stabbed forwards before spinning around with his sword on his right hand. "Sonic Blade!" He yelled as he unleashed a circular shockwave and staggered the opponents around him. "Giga Prominence!" Raven yelled as he plowed his Nasod Arm on the ground. He fired flames right into the crust and unleashed flame geysers of fire, burning the demons surrounding him and Elsword.

"Guide Arrow!" Rena yelled as she fired 3 magical arrows which fired in certain directions. The arrows hit the demons continuously as Aisha keeps teleporting along their defenses and smacking them with her staff on the middle.

"Let's go Eve!" Add yelled as he flew upwards with the help of his Dynamos. 2 of his dynamos were placed underneath his feet while the others supported his weight. Eve flew alongside Add until they reached the top of the gate which has a tower in the middle. Eve activated her Spectrum Booster, coating herself with an electron field and spun forwards the demons. Add stared at her in awe. "Reality is totally different from the monitor screen!" He yelled in delight. Eve turned around and summoned Oberon. "Space Wrench!" She yelled as Oberon cross-slashed and created a horizontal crossed shockwave which continuously damaged the demons.

Add landed on the opposite side of Eve and raised his hand. "Panzer Buster!" He yelled as his dynamos created a circle in front of him and formed into a circle pointing towards the demons behind him. The circle then turned to a triangle and blasted a particle laser cannon which sent the demons into the air.

Eve dashed upwards and pulled her arms backwards. Her drones crossed and hit the demons before summoning out Ophelia to shoot a small burst of electricity at the demons in sight.

Add left a box behind him and the box shaped to a portal. He dashed towards the demons then raised his right arm. His dynamos hit the demons and he blinked behind them. His dynamos created a circle in front of him which generated a force field. He kicked at it and blasted the demons away with electricity.

The remaining members of the group appeared from the sides and obliterated the remaining demons while Add watched from a distance. They further ventured through the gates and entered the pathway in between the gate walls. Demons seemingly scattered the area.

"Everyone back off," Eve commanded. The El Search Party backed off Eve while Add levitated in mid-air. Eve crossed her arms and a magnetic field appeared in front of her. "Psychic Artillery!" She yelled as she pointed both of her arms forward and unleashed a laser which doubled in size as it hit the field. Add realized what she was doing and cackled. "Now this will be fun!" He yelled as he flew towards the middle of the pathway.

"Add what are you doing?! Get back here!" Rena shouted in fear. Add landed on the floor and smacked the ground three times. His dynamos and left eye glowed in power. He raised his right hand and his dynamos generated electrical pillars which continuously hit all the demons within range. The pillars came close to Add, and his Nasod Armor glowed white. He jumped upwards and generated a black vortex of electrical energy which released electrical discharges creating an electrical tornado.

"Idiot," Eve said. She flew upwards and her electric wings sprouted behind her back. "Energy Burst!" She raised her hands forwards, her left hand behind her right hand. Electricity covered her entire body and glowed white in power. "Dooms Day!" He yelled as he slammed downwards and fired an electrical beam. The demons launched upwards and Eve realized what Add tried to do. She fired a gigantic laser which dominated the demons above the whole gate. Add waited for the El Search Party to arrive on his spot.

"What took you too long?" Add asked innocently.

"What are you, crazy?! You would've gotten killed!" Rena yelled.

"However, if he didn't do what he did earlier, the whole bridge would've been destroyed. I hate to say this but you did the right thing Add," Eve said. Add nodded at her and looked towards the horizon. "We have more of these fucking bastards to go. Let's go!" He yelled as he flew forwards, motioning the gang to follow right behind him. They jumped over the cracks of the walls and destroyed the remaining demons in the area. They dodged the cannons and destroyed the demon defenders who tried to ambush them.

"Armaggedon Blade!" Elsword yelled as he pointed his sword forward. A magical aura covered the blade and created a larger version which Elsword used to hit the demons continuously.

"That's my brother!" Elesis yelled as she continued leaping and smashing from one area to another.

"Windmill!" Elsword yelled as he spun around and rushed towards the demons, successfully eliminating all demons in sight.

"They've become stronger huh," Add said as he watched while levitating in mid-air.

"Why won't you help?!" Aisha yelled at Add.

"I'll only help if I need to. That's all," he said as he gave Aisha a malicious smile.

They entered inside the tower which lead to another side of the gate. They fought the demons inside the area with Add telling them what to do.

"Elsword behind you, Aisha support Raven, Eve Spectrum Booster now!" Add yelled in full delight. They managed to get out of the tower and saw Chloe on the other side of the bridge.

"Chloe!" Rena yelled. Chloe raised her hands and started chanting.

"No… Don't!" Rena yelled. Too late, Chloe finished her chanting. She jumped out of the way and a large beast rose from the side of the gate.

"That's Nephilim!" Rena yelled. The demon had a huge red horn in front of its face while covered in what it looks like butterfly wings. The Nephilim had huge spikes running from the back of its body with fly-like wings sprouting at the sides. It slammed at the ground which sent the El Search Party in the air. Add realized what it was about to do and flew in front of the whole gang. He raised his hand and his dynamos generated a force field which blocked most of the laser Nephilim fired. Add was knocked backwards and slammed to the ground.

"Add!" Rena yelled as she ran towards Add. "Guys, get away from it! It's a Dark God, we won't stand a chance against it," Rena shouted. The gang took her words and ran away. However, the Nephilim was still chasing them.

"Are you alright?" Elesis said as she helped Add get onto his feet.

"Yeah, the laser of that thing packed a punch," He said as he placed his right hand on the left side of his chest. He removed his hand and it was covered in blood.

"We can't just fucking stand here, keep bloody moving! Don't worry about me, I'll do fucking fine," He said as he jumped to the air and flew away from Nephilim. Nephilim opened its mouth and a large purple holographic crystal fell from the air and stopped the gang from moving momentarily. Nephilim slammed its arm downwards and the gang flew backwards with the force of a boulder falling from the mountain top.

"Get on the opposite side of this wall now!" Aisha yelled as she blinked towards it.

"What wall!? I see none!" Elsword yelled.

"The retracting walls of the gates of Velder! That should hit him, if Chloe was to pull the lever. This way!" Raven yelled as he ran towards the wall. Most of the gang managed to get to the other side of the wall until they heard the wall was retracting. Add saw Eve still in the back and noticed the injury on her right leg. "Eve!" Add shrieked as he grabbed Eve and carried her princess style and flew to the other side of the wall. They barely made it and Add slowly placed her on the ground. The gang saw the injury and their eyes widened.

"Eve are you alright?" Elesis asked.

"This won't do much but," Add said as he summoned a piece of Nasod metal from his computer and placed it over Eve's injury. The gang and Eve were surprised at the genuine expression of worry on Add's face. Surprisingly, it fitted the missing piece of metal from her leg and the gang and Add sighed in relief.

"Can you walk faster now?" Add teased as he helped Eve up to her feet.

"Yes I can now. Thanks," Eve said. Add nodded then his expression turned to anger as he looked to the wall. The wall crashed down and Nephilim appeared again. However, Nephilim's head was spinning slowly.

"It's my fucking turn now you asshole!" Add dashed towards Nephilim, pure hatred present on his face.

"Hey, Add wait! You can't beat him on your own nor can we," Rena yelled.

"I don't fucking care! I won't let anything, anyone fucking hurt or destroy my fucking Eve before I can El Damn dismantle her," Add yelled. He raised his left hand and he monitor screens encircled him. "Apocalypse!" He yelled as a flurry of cubes had flown around rapidly towards Nephilim and came together forming a cube assistant. Add slammed the ground 3 times and he glowed in power. His cube assistant changed in form with 4 spikes coming out of its edge while the middle was levitating in random areas. A cube frame was in front of the levitating area and a small circular orb in the middle. The orb fired a laser which hit Nephilim, causing it to stagger and raise its head upwards. He kicked with his right foot upwards then downwards then kicked upwards again with his left foot, releasing electrical bullets everytime he kicks. He teleported upwards and punched downwards, which caused Nephilim's head to slam to the ground. He turned around and roundhouse kicked Nephilim, his attacks now reinforced with his Nasod Armor creating the black vortex shockwave while his dynamos create Electrical Discharges. He dashed forwards backwards while he punched Nephilim again and again. While he punched Nephilim, his Cube Assistant keeps changing forms; it turns into a cartwheel with a cannon which fired electric bombs at the target, to a flower looking like object which fired lasers at the target or to 4 spikes coming out of its edge with the middle as levitating cubes and a cube frame in front of the cubes which fired lasers from the middle.

The Nephilim regained its senses and head butted Add away. He regained his balance and saw that Nephilim was once again on its knees.

"Run!" Add yelled as he flew away from the Nephilim. "Raven, are they any other fucking retracting walls we can use?!"

"There's a lot and it's right ahead!" Raven yelled. Add nodded at Raven and kept flying forwards. Eve flew to his side.

"Thanks again pervert. I never thought that you'd be actually worried if something happened to me," Eve said. Add seemed to blush from the comment and shook his head.

"Of course, I need you for my research," Add said.

"Is there something else besides research?" Eve asked. Add looked at Eve bewildered at what she said. He never really thought of why he became obsessed with her to the point of standing up for her or saving her like what he did to Nephilim earlier.

"Let's talk about this later," Add said as he felt blood rose to his cheeks.

"There, up ahead!" Raven yelled. The team ran to the other side of the wall before it retracted.

"Why are you guys so scared of this fucking asshole? This must be like fucking nothing to you! You guys fought an entire army of damned demons, destroyed the mother fucking King Nasod and took back the fucking El. You guys became stronger than you can never possibly think to become! Now, are you gonna fucking help me destroy this asshole or not?!" Add yelled. Raven flinched and understood what Add was trying to say. _We can do this._

"Alright," Raven said as he clenched his Nasod Arm. He swung his sword sideways and looked at Add. "You have my word." Elsword sighed.

"Alright, I'll trust you this time," Elsword said as he swung his sword sideways with his right hand.

"If Elsword's coming, then I'm coming," Elesis said.

"I'm fighting too!" Aisha said. Rena nodded her head and the gang looked at Eve. Eve sighed and seemed to smile at Add.

"For the Nasod Kingdom," Eve said. Add's face carved into his usual Chelsea Grin and turned to the wall. Right on cue, the wall broke down and Nephilim showed himself.

"Let's end this!" Elsword yelled. Add landed on the ground and stood in front of the gang.

"Ready?" Add cackled.

"Ready!" The gang yelled in unison. Add crossed his arms while the gang spun around. The gang hit their weapons on the ground while Add pulled his arms backwards. All of them glowed in power.

Elsword charged up his energy to his left fist and channeled it to his sword. A large aura appeared around him which burnt the ground.

Rena placed her right foot backward and generated a mini whirlwind around her. Raven raised his right arm upwards and a murder of crows appeared in the sky.

Eve raised right hand in the sky and a light circle appeared and another Nasod assistant appeared as it slammed the ground.

Nephilim was staggered and slammed his head on the ground. Elesis engulfed her sword in flames and stabbed it to the ground.

"Fate Space!" Aisha yelled as she slowed down time and created a round field which caused Nephilim to stop moving. The round field looked like a galaxy on its own.

"Hraa!" Add cackled as he raised his right hand and his dynamos generated electrical pillars which continuously hit Nephilim within range. The pillars came close to Add, and his Nasod Armor glowed white. He jumped upwards and generated a black vortex of electrical energy which released electrical discharges creating an electrical tornado.

"Gigantic Slash!" Elsword yelled as he swung his sword wildly, his aura generated a better, gigantic version of his Armaggedon Blade.

"Shooter Destiny!" Rena yelled as she fired a barrage of homing shots at Nephilim. She jumps upwards and summons the spirit of her bow, causing it to enlarge.

"Hraa!" Raven yelled as he commanded the murder of crows to strike Nephilim. As the crows hit Nephilim and disappeared he slashed towards Nephilim.

Eve's Nasod Assistant slashed, mimicking Elsword's movements.

"Ancient Fire!" Elesis yelled as she unleashed a huge amount of flame energy which force and size is equal to a volcano erupting.

"Burning Burster!" Raven yelled as he released a tornado of flames, doubling the damage Elesis was creating.

Aisha swung her staff side wards and threadlike lasers hit Nephilim. She flew upwards and released lasers and beams coming out of nowhere within the field she created.

"Dooms Day!" He yelled as he slammed downwards and fired an electrical beam.

"Hah!" Rena yelled as she fired a large arrow which pierced Nephilim through its body.

Elsword slashed upwards along with Eve's Nasod Assistant creating a large shockwave.

Time went back to normal and Nephilim yelled in pain before disappearing to the darkness.

The gang rejoiced; they won the battle. Add looked at the demons on the side and saw they were running away. He flicked his right hand and a drone appeared right behind him.

"Follow them" He said as he pointed towards the retreating demon army.


	22. Demon Invasion Arc: Tidal Wave

**We just reached 2500 views! Thanks guys :D Now without further adieu enjoy~**

* * *

"I can't believe we did it!" Aisha yelled in pure delight as she looked over to the seas.

"Just fucking shut up, shut up, shut up!" Add yelled as he looked back at his monitor screen. They had been walking, tracking down Add's Dynamos in the hopes of finding the Demon Base. The gang took a ship along the docks of Velder and they were surprised to see the water turn bright blue all of the sudden as they travelled a few miles away from Velder.

"That's rude Add, apologize," Rena said.

"Why should I? She fuckin started it!" Add yelled as his left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Hey, pardon me for my loud mouth!" Aisha barked back.

"Shut it both of you," Eve commanded. Add instantly went silent and Aisha stared at him at disbelief.

"Really now! You follow Eve but not us?" Aisha shouted. Add had turned his head at Aisha and glared at her. Aisha had flinched and took a step back.

"Now now Add, don't get hasty. We are already in trouble here, we don't even know where you are leading us," Raven said.

"Huh now that you mention it," Add muttered as he stopped the ship from moving.

"What's wrong?" Elsword asked.

"The tracks stop here," Add said as he raised his right hand to the sky. Shadow objects appeared flying in the sky.

"Are those your dynamos?" Elesis said as she pointed up in the sky.

"Yeah, the destination is right in front us," Add grinned. He jumped on the air and his dynamos supported his weight and levitated in the air. "Oh wow… I never thought I'd see a city in the middle of a fucking sea. Hey guys look right in front of you," he said. The gang unwillingly followed Add's order and stared at the horizon.

"Oh my god," Aisha said as she covered her mouth. Right in front of them was a city, a kingdom, right in the middle of the sea partially submerged in the water. In the middle was a beautiful city, decorated in white, blue, green and gold.

"What happened on the surroundings?" Rena asked as she pointed at the ruins that surrounded the city.

"This might be only a theory but it seems that the demons somehow used the power of the Dark El to take over some parts of the city," Eve said.

"Heads up!" Add yelled. A boulder was flying in the sky, plummeting right towards them.

"Rail Stinger!" Rena yelled as she placed her right foot backward and aimed at the boulder. She generated an arrow and shot it towards the boulder, wind energy kicking up around it breaking the boulder to pieces.

"You fucking idiot!" Add yelled as he plummeted himself downwards on the ship. "Particle Prism!" He yelled as he raised his right hand in the air. His dynamos flew right in front of him and generated a holographic matter cage which contained the debris. "Hra!" He yelled as he swung his right hand to the right. He pulled his hand back and the matter disappeared to thin air. The rocks fell to the water, causing the ship to tremble.

"Ya!" Aisha yelled as she landed on the ground on her butt.

"What's going on?!" Elsword yelled.

"Enemy fire, that is what's going on!" Add yelled as another boulder was thrown at them. Raven placed his right foot backwards and placed his Nasod hand over his sword. "Bursting.." He said as he engulfed his sword in flames. "Blade!" He yelled as he jumped upwards and did three aerial flips, slicing the boulder into 3 pieces. Raven landed on the ship as the debris fell on the water causing the water to create a wave and move the ship backward.

"Ah!" Rena yelled as she grabbed to the railing on the side.

"These assholes want war? We'll give them war! Raven, get to the fucking control center and turn this damn ship sideways on the left now," Add yelled. Raven didn't respond and instead followed Add's command and ran straight to the control room.

"Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Elesis attend to the damn cannons! Eve keep an eye out on those bastard boulders and blow them to pieces," Add yelled.

"Who gave you the right to command me?" Eve said.

"Yeah, who gave you the right to order us around?" Aisha agreed.

"Just fucking do it!" Add yelled. Another boulder came plummeting towards the ship.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Spectrum, Particle Ray!" Eve yelled as she raised her left hand and pointed with her index finger as a red triangular field generated in front of her. She generated and fired a laser from the collected El Energy inside her which hit the field causing three more lasers to fire and hit the boulder. The debris hit the water causing the ship to shake.

Suddenly the ship had started moving and slowly turned sideways.

"Yeah go Raven!" Elesis yelled.

"Fire the cannons!" Add yelled as he pointed towards the direction of the boulders.

"How?!" Elsword yelled.

"Press the button at the back of the cannon!" Eve yelled as another boulder plummeted towards Eve.

"Eve! Panzer Buster," Add yelled as his dynamos formed a circle behind him and generated a circular electrical force field in front of him. He pulled his arms backwards, and the circle turned to a triangle and fired a particle laser cannon which blasted the boulder to pieces.

"Thank me later with a kiss or a hug or letting me de-"

"Shut up imbecile! The enemy ship is coming towards us," Eve yelled as she pointed at the distant horizon. Just as she said, another ship decorated in red and black appeared from the waters, tainting it with dark energy.

"Admit defeat mortals!" A high pitched demonic voice shouted from afar.

"Never! Fire the cannons now," Add yelled. The 3 pressed the button on the back and the cannons shot a particle laser which caused the enemy ship to tremble in the sea. The enemy ship sailed towards them and faced them head on. There was a demon that was standing in the railing. The demon took form of a girl with red hair and in a succubus dress with wings. Two horns protruding from her head and seemed to glow ominously.

"You've angered me now, demons go!" The demon yelled and Glitter demons and some Dark Elves leaped from the enemy ship and landed on Add's ship.

"Battle positions now!" Add yelled as he dodged a slash from the assassin and round house kicked it away from him, landing on an elf.

Elsword glowed blue and raised his sword with his right hand and placed his right foot backwards. "Unlimited Blade!" He yelled as he wildly slashed in front of him, sending demons overboard or knocking them backwards.

"Hra!" Raven yelled as he launched himself in the air and pointed his Nasod Arm downwards.

"Raven don't, you fucking idiot!" Add yelled.

"Harpoon Spear!" He yelled as he released a spear burst from his arm, and landed on the ground. The attack managed to blow the demons away but at the same time, cause the ship to have a gaping hole on the floor.

"Ah!" Aisha yelled as she tried to keep her footing on the now sinking ship.

"Give it up mortals and serve me, serve the dark El!" The demon yelled.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Induction," Eve said as electricity sparked from her. Add stared at Eve, he understood what Eve was about to do. Add crossed his arms and summoned two spinning circular laser blades appeared from his hands. "Phantom Seeker!" He shrieked as he threw the blades in opposite directions.

"Giga Stream!" Eve yelled as she raised both of her hands in front of her and two magnetic laser fields appeared in front of her. A large laser fired from her hands, the wind blasting her hair backwards. As the laser hit the green field, it transformed to several honing laser missiles which hit all the demons in the ship along with the blades Add created, doubling the damage.

"What?!" The demon yelled.

"Guys, I'll meet you at that beautiful city over there so you go ahead!" Add yelled.

"What? Are you crazy?! You won't be able to defeat her by your own!" Rena yelled.

"Who said I'm on my own?" Add's mouth carved into his Chelsea Grin. "Apocalypse!" He yelled as he placed his right hand backward and surrounded by computer screens. A flurry of cubes appeared from thin air and constantly hit the demons onboard their ship and the enemy ship. The cubes then formed together to create a giant cube. The giant cube then proceeded to wreck havoc to the enemy ship, changing its form from a rocket, to a cannon barrel and to a flower shaped laser cannon while constantly shooting lasers and laser bombs. "Particle Prism!" Add yelled as he created matter to the ship. "Eve, go get them the fuck out of here before I do it myself!" He flew towards the enemy ship and landed on the Demon Lord.

"Ow that hurt you moron!"

"Suit yourself idiot," Eve said as she flew towards the control room.

"Add wait!" Rena yelled but it was too late. Eve has already controlled the ship and led them away from Add.

"Now… I can destroy you guys with fucking ease," Add said as he cackled madly and ran towards the demons.

Add fought like a demon with his cube, needless to say merciless. An assassin slashed downwards but Add somersaulted upwards to avoid its attack. He landed on the other side and turned around and raised his right hand. His Dynamos formed an electrical circle in front of him and kept rotating and gathering energy. "Particle Accel!" He shrieked as he pulled back his hand and blasted a heavy blast of energy in front of him, throwing the demons in front of him overboard and killing them. He laughed madly and rushed forwards, his dynamos twirling in front of him hitting the demons in insane speed. He then teleported behind the demons and swung his right arm to the left, his dynamos creating a mini shockwave while moving forwards that staggered the demons. He left kicked, with his dynamos supporting him with electricity discharges, the demons which sent them to the air then he teleported upwards and slammed the ground which released an electrical wave to stun the demons. He kicked again and jumped to the air before kicking yet again. He sent the demons flying backwards and hit each other as well as the demon lord.

"You'll regret this asshole!" The Lord said as she summoned a scythe with her right hand. Dark energy seemed to engulf her scythe and she rushed forward Add and swung. Add dodged the first attack but never managed to dodge the dark energy shockwave the Lord created.

"Argh!" Add yelled in pain. He regained his balance and his cube assistant rushed in and fired lasers at the demons who tried to attack him while he's still staggered. Add shook his head and rushed forward the Lord and swung his left arm to the right, his dynamos creating a mini shockwave to stagger the Lord. Add pointed his left hand downwards and shot a mini cube then slammed with his right hand. The Lord was sent flying but regained her balance in mid-air. She made a reaping motion with her scythe by swinging it horizontally which sent Add flying in the air. His cube caught him to avoid him being thrown overboard. He landed on the floor and placed his right hand on the ground. Electricity surrounded him and his dynamos surrounded his right hand. "Psionic Generator!" He yelled as he stood up and raised his right hand upwards. An orb of plasma appeared in the sky and collected psychic energy from the demons and the Lord. The orb of plasma then exploded, sending all the demons overboard and Karis to fall to her back.

"This is not over! Aquarius I release you from your restraints, show no mercy to this mortal and give him the taint," The Lord yelled as she flew away from the ship.

Add watched her fly away as he stared at the sea. "Aquarius?" He muttered. Then the sea created whirlpools and a huge one appeared in the middle.

"Hahahahah! So that's what she fucking meant by Aquarius," Add cackled as a large Figure wearing knight armor and holding a trident appeared from the waters. The figure, Aquarius, swung his left hand and a huge tidal wave swallowed the ship alive. Add emerged from the water and flew upwards, levitating on the electrical platform his Dynamos created.

"Heeeeeeh? That's interesting, that's very fucking interesting, and that is so fucking fun!" Add yelled as he raised his right hand. Electricity sparked from his hands. "I'm going to fucking kill you for this pleasure of mine!" Add flew toward the Aquarius. Aquarius raised his Trident with his right hand and threw it at Add. Add dodged the trident by flying upwards, he could feel his energy diminishing but that didn't stop him. He slammed the fragile electrical field that his dynamos created thrice and electrical waves hit him. His left eye, dynamos and Nasod Armor glowed in power. His Cube assistant rushed towards the face of the Aquarius and exploded into a flurry of cubes which destroyed its Water Helmet. Add rushed in and generated a plasma ball on his right hand. His dynamos disabled his ability of flight and plummeted himself towards Aquarius with the gathered momentum of his Dynamos. "Quicksilver Accel!" He yelled as he slammed the plasma ball on Aquarius' head and dragged him forwards, leaving off trails of black shockwaves with the help of his Dynamos to support the Plasma Ball. "Psychic Storm!" Add yelled as he generated a high-velocity plasma tornado around him which constantly hit Aquarius, deforming its face before releasing a powerful shockwave. He teleported near Aquarius face and proceeded to bash his face in with his barrage of punches, enhanced by the nasod armor creating the black vortex shockwaves and with the help of the Electrical Discharge of his Dynamos.

"Aaargh!" Aquarius yelled in pain as he grabbed Add with his left hand. A gigantic whirlpool then proceeded to surround Add.

"Y-y-ouu-uu wi-wi-wiwwi-will di-idi-ddidie!" Add muttered as he tried to talk and breathe at the same time in the water.

"Pandemonium – Fear!" A light blue shockwave hit Aquarius, causing it to drop hold of Add. Add fell down and landed on the arms of a person with long light blonde hair with brown tips on two sides. The person had blue eyes and seemed to appear feminine to Add's eyes. The person placed Add on the ground and Add coughed water from his lungs. He looked at the person who saved him. The person grabbed a large cannon on the side and pointed it at the sky. "Artillery Strike – Quantum Ballista!" the person yelled with a some-what girly voice and shot a rocket in the air. The rocket landed on Aquarius' Face and exploded upon impact, decapitating it. Aquarius then soon after disappeared and slowly vanished to the sea.

"Who in fucking hell are you and why in fucking El damned sake did you take my kill?" Add asked his left eye glowing in hatred. The person who saved him looked at him in surprise.

"What a foul mouth you have. The name is Chung nice to meet you I guess?" The person, revealed as Chung, replied. Add flinched to the fact Chung wasn't scared of him or at least unnerved.

"Chung huh? Let me return the favor, my name is Add," Add said.

"Nice to meet you then, Add," Chung said as he thrust his hand for Add, requesting for a handshake.

"A handshake? This is new," Add said as he shook his hand.

"What are you doing here alone in the sea? You would've been dead you know," Chung said.

"Well fucking sorry, I was trying to take all the fucking fun for myself," Add replied.

"For yourself, what exactly do you mean? You mean you have people with you in the sea? You do realize it's dangerous out there," Chung sighed. "Whatever I'll bring you to that city over there." Chung pointed at the city in the distance.

"Well what a chance, we were on our merry way there as well," Add said.

"I see. Well let's go now," Chung said as he moved towards the control room.

"That girl must be pretty strong, being able to carry a cannon and man a ship. Well, can't say she kinda reminds me of lab mouse," Add said as he stared at the city right in front of him.


	23. Demon Invasion Arc: White Wolf

**Heya guys DiscordArc here and we're almost reaching 3000 views! Also I'd love to thank Corronite for recently adding this story to his/her favorites as well as following the story. Also I would like to apologize in advanced for this chapter and you'll see why in just a few minutes. Now without further adieu enjoy~**

* * *

Chung and Add landed on the docks of the city safely and Add stared in awe at how beautiful the city was. The city buildings were built using marble and sea green rooftops tiled with gold rooftops. Water surrounded the city which made it even more beautiful as it reflected on the water.

"Wow… so what's this place called?" Add asked as he looked around from the boat.

"Hamel, my hometown and the city I'm destined to protect," Chung said. Add turned his head and stared at him in utter disbelief.

"To protect? You got to be fucking kidding me. I mean you're a girl, are you?" Add said. Chung had stared at Add bewildered at his statement. He looked at the floor, depression overcame his thoughts.

"Do I really look like a girl? I'm a man… I'm a man," Chung muttered as he kept repeating the last line. Add had opened his mouth and stared at Chung dumbfounded.

"You… are a man. A boy, a male," Add stuttered as he pointed his right index finger at Chung. Chung had just simply nodded and refused to look at Add in the eye. For some reason he heard Add laughing. He had stared back up and saw Add collapsed on the floor cackling as loud as he can while he clenched his stomach.

"Th-that explains it. No wonder you can carry that fucking cannon but seriously why in fuck sakes you have long hair that makes you look like a girl?" Add laughed.

"My father told me…" Chung stopped. Add stopped laughing and looked at Chung. _Something in his voice…_ He stood up on both of his feet and waited for Chung to speak.

"He told me that long hair symbolizes all the battle experience you've been through…" Chung whispered. Add looked down at the floor on the right and clenched his fists. _He lost his father too huh?_

"Well, I don't mind but… that hair suits you," Add said as he looked back at the city, Hamel.

"Really?" Chung beamed as he looked at Add and smiled wholeheartedly.

"Y-yeah…" Add said. _What's wrong with me? He's a guy but for some reason he makes me nervous._

"Well anyways, where's this friends of yours?" Chung asked. Add looked at Chung and stared back at the horizon.

"Probably in the city. You might wanna hurry up to try and find 'em. They're probably running around trying to find me or asking if they could help on anything," Add said.

"Let's go then, I know where they could be," Chung said.

"Lead the way, you're the expert here," Add said. Chung led Add and gave him a tour throughout the city. Add was impressed at how beautiful the city was and how properly organized the people were.

"Despite the Demon Invasion, you guys know how to stay calm," Add stated. Chung blushed from the compliment and stared at the sky.

"Thanks," he said. _What's with this guy? He's totally acting like a girl, _Add thought.

"Hey are those the people you're with?" Chung asked as he pointed towards a red-haired knight arguing against a blonde-haired girl and a male with spiky black hair.

"That's definitely, definitely them," Add said as he slammed his right hand on his face. As he had removed his hand from his face, he saw Chung running towards the group. "Hey wait!" He yelled as he sprinted right after.

"Heeey!" Chung yelled at Elsword as he swung his cannon in the air. Elsword stared at Chung and took his greeting as a sign of battle.

"Elsword wait!" Elesis yelled but too late, Elsword already launched himself in the air and swung his sword forwards. Chung was quick and brought his cannon downwards. He seemed to pull down a switch then pulled it back up. "Scare Chase!" He yelled as he fired a missile which hit Elsword from mid-air stopping him from attacking.

"Holy shit, I have to take these down," Add said as he stopped from his tracks and summoned his PC. He began typing down notes as he watched the battle progress.

Chung turned around and grabbed his two pistols from his back and aimed at the air. He fired a barrage of bullets at Elsword before he charged his left gun and fired a honing bullet which targeted Elsword, preventing him from moving around. Elsword had landed on the ground and Chung slammed his cannon at Elsword causing him to stagger. Chung had taken out his pistol with his left hand then fired 3 shots at him before slamming his cannon twice at Elsword. He swung his cannon upwards and twirled around a number of times before slamming Elsword up into the air. Chung slammed his cannon on the ground, causing him to glow white and aimed at the sky. "Artillery Stri-"

"Enough!" Elesis yelled as she leaped towards Chung and slammed her sword on the ground. Chung was surprised at her attack and jumped backwards.

"Ah, it's done," Add said as he had closed his PC and made it disappear.

"What's wrong with you people, attacking me out of nowhere like that?!" Chung yelled.

"Hey you're the one who swung his cannon around! That's basically an invitation to battle," Elsword yelled back.

"What? It is?" Chung said as he tilted his head.

"You're a clueless girl aren't you," Elesis said. Chung had suddenly felt down and stared at the floor.

"Correction, this gal is male," Add said. Chung had jumped from his spot as he turned around and saw Add smiling at them.

"Add!" Rena yelled in relief.

"You survived. I was hoping you died back there," Eve said.

"Oh come on, Eve. Don't be like that~" Add teased. Eve came close to Add and slapped him in the face. Add landed on the ground butt-first and touched his swollen left cheek with his left hand. "Ow, that hurts you know." Eve stared at Add coldly. Add sighed as he placed his left hand on the ground. As he tried standing up, Eve reached out her hand.

"Don't ever scare us like that," she said. Add chuckled and took Eve's hand as he stood back up on his feet.

"You were the one who agreed to my plan here," Add said as he smiled at Eve.

"I knew you want all the fun to yourself and you'd hate it if we interfered," Eve said monotonously.

"Is that true Add?!" Aisha shouted Add.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Add said. Aisha raised her staff with her right hand and slammed it down at Add. Chung rushed to Add's side and blocked the attack.

"You alright?" Chung asked.

"Uhh… yeah," Add said.

"Hmm? What's this~ Looks like Add has found his guardian angel~" Elesis teased. "Hey Add… are you into BL?"

"No! There's no way in god damn hell I would be fuckin in to BL," Add yelled.

"Uhh, what's BL?" Elsword asked.

"Boys Love," Add, Eve and Raven said in unison. The gang stared at Raven in unison.

"Raven… are you trying to tell us something?" Aisha asked.

"No, I just heard it from my fiancé before. No idea what it meant until I read one of her favorite BL books. I regret that decision a lot," Raven said. Chung gave out a nervous laugh and stared at the gang.

"Can I ask why you guys were venturing here?" Chung asked.

"Simple, our genius, Add, here told us this was the spot where the demons were retreating from Velder," Aisha said.

"Here? Of all places?" Chung said.

"Don't worry, we'll help. We heard from the townspeople that a person named Chung needs our help, do you know him perhaps?"

"Uhh that-"

"That's this person's name. Chung," Add said as he pointed at Chung.

"Eh?!" The gang said in unison except Eve.

"So, you're the White Wolf of Hamel?" Elsword said.

"Yeah I am," Chung said. Aisha grabbed Elsword behind his head with her left hand and bowed down.

"We're sorry! We should be helping you not fighting you. I'm very sorry for his harsh actions!" Aisha yelled as she bowed down even lower while Elsword groaned in pain.

"It's fine really, it wasn't his fault. I did something he misinterpreted," Chung said as he waved his arms and shook his head.

"Stop acting a girl please. It's really unnerving me," Add scolded. Chung looked at Add then pouted.

"But that's how I act ever since I was born…" Chung muttered. _Too cute too cute!_ Add thought.

"Ugh, fine! I'll just get used to it," Add said.

"Really?" Chung beamed.

"Yes," Add said.

"So you are into BL!" Elesis laughed.

"I thought you were just into Eve but it looks like I misunderstood," Rena said.

"Congrats!" Aisha yelled.

"Add… you're into BL?" Chung said as he fidgeted in his spot.

"No I am not!" Add yelled.

"Add is into BL… You imbecile pervert," Eve said.

"I am not into BL! What do you want me to do to prove I am not into BL?" Add yelled. The people around them gathered up ever since the commotion.

"Looks like we gathered enough audience eh~ Alright, to prove you are not into BL, Add kiss Eve!" Elesis said.

"K-k-kiss her?!" Add shouted, bewildered in her statement.

"It would be easy for you right? After all you've been stalking her right?~" Elesis teased.

"O-of course it's not!" Add yelled. He stared at Eve and her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Her cheeks were red and her body was shaking.

"E-Eve? Are you alright?" Add asked.

"Can't comprehend the situation. Something inside the chest is beating, body temperature hot," Eve said.

"Ehh~ you're excited Eve! Despite saying you don't have any emotions at all~" Elesis teased.

"Yeah, it sounds like it!" Aisha shouted in delight. The crowd around them had gotten bigger as they talked to each other.

"Just do it Add and everything will be fixed~ Just one kiss~" Elesis teased.

"Fine!" Add yelled as he turned towards Eve.

"Eh?" Eve said in a high pitched tone. Add walked towards Eve and slowly leaned downwards until his lips touched hers. He quickly turned away and looked at Elesis.

"There! You fuckin happy now, you asshole?" Add shouted.

"Add," Eve muttered. Add looked at Eve and saw her face flustered red. "Pervert!" She yelled as she slapped Add and sent him flying to the air.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Induction! Particle Ray," She yelled as she raised her right hand and a green force field generated in front of her. She fired a concentrated particle laser from her hand which hit the green field, turning the laser to honing lasers that continuously hit Add, sending him sky high.

"Huh?" Add said as he looked at the horizon and saw a dark shadow arising from the darkness of the ruined city around Hamel. He regained his balance and his dynamos created a magnetic field for him to stand on. He narrowed his eyes and saw the shadow forming into a circle and an ominous glow emerged from the center.

"Hey Add why are you levitating in the air?" Aisha yelled. He narrowed his eyes even more and saw a black shadow coming out of the center along with several other shadows. He snickered then cackled.

"Hey Chung, looks like there's some sort of Gate of Darkness right in front of Hamel! Wanna investigate?" Add said.

"A Gate of Darkness?!" The crowd yelled in fear and started creating Chaos in the area.

"Everyone this way!" Chung yelled as he evacuated the citizens to the castle. Add flew down and landed on the ground and stared at Chung.

"How far away was it?" Aisha asked.

"It's not that far, all we have to do is pass through the ruins of the city around us," Add remarked.

"We have to go to the ruins at this rate huh? This isn't good…" Chung muttered.

"Why so?" Raven asked.

"Resiam is overflowing with dark energy along with demons. I don't think we can pass through the area that easily. Not to mention, the demons also have control to the waters around us," Chung said.

"Don't worry, we'll go through all of us together. Besides me and the others had been working together for a long time except for Add over here," Aisha said and pointed at Add.

"That's an understatement. I'll go on ahead and take a looksie around the area," Add said. He turned away and started to walk but Eve grabbed him behind the collar.

"Gack! What the hell is the matter with you Eve?" Add yelled as he turned around to face Eve. Eve's face was still flustered red but her eyes were narrowed in at Add.

"Already told you before, I don't want you to scare us again," Eve muttered.

"Fine, we'll go in groups. Me, you, Raven and Rena will check out the area; the rest of you stay here."

"Since when you're our leader?!" Aisha yelled.

"Come fucking on! Stop the damn conversation already, I haven't even had my daily dose of fucking action yet," Add yelled.

"… What do you mean by daily dose of action?" Elesis asked as she tilted her head.

"You know, the usual kill this mother fucker then win this mother fuckin fight and shit. There had been none so far and it's all about talking and character development and stuff!" Add shouted in anger. He placed his right hand over his face.

"Whatever, let's just go," Add said as he turned around and marched towards the exit.

"Hey wait! Raven, Eve let's go," Raven said as she followed Add. Raven shrugged his shoulder while Eve shook her head before following Add.

"Did he just really do what I think he did?"


	24. Demon Invasion Arc: Darkness

**New chapter out and we just reached 3293 views :D Thank you so much for my followers and those people who placed this story on their favorites for reading this story this far. You guys rock :D I also would like to thank tsunshun for following the story recently :D**

* * *

"So Add, where's the so-called Gate of Darkness located at?" Raven asked as he darted his eyes around the ruins. The place was falling apart and slowly submerging to the water. However, they still retained their beautiful color schemes which made the whole place look like Atlantis.

"I had my dynamos pinpoint the exact location for me. We should've brought Chung along huh," Add replied as he stared at the screen.

"Well hopefully we're walking towards it because there are a lot of demons around us," Rena said as she shot an arrow right beside Add and hit the demon who tried to attack Add.

"Hey wait up!" A voice said from a distance. The gang looked behind them and saw Chung coming towards them along with the others.

"Hey! I already fucking told you guys we'll be the ones who'll go visit the Gate," Add yelled in frustration. Eve placed her hand on Add's chest.

"Calm down, Add," Eve ordered. Add instantly obeyed and took a deep breath.

"Sorry…" Chung whispered.

"It's fine. Why are you here," Add said in a cold, rather distant raspy voice.

"You will need help for this one, Add. Chung told us that the last time he tried to do the Gate of Darkness alone, he almost died. If it wasn't for his resurrection stone, he would've been dead," Aisha said.

"What the fuck, is a resurrection stone?" Add asked as he tilted his head in the process.

"It's this thing," Rena said as she brought out a white stone with angel wings from her pocket. Add stared at it and stared back at his screen.

"Just don't get in my fucking way then we're good," Add said as he continued walking.

"Is he still pissed off because I had him kiss Eve?" Elesis said. Add had heard Elesis and turned around.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he stormed forwards.

"Yeah, he is alright." Aisha said.

"He has a very bad temper," Elsword said.

"Just like you, asshole!" Add yelled.

"Hey, I don't have bad temper at all!" Elsword yelled back as he grabbed his sword with his right hand.

"Why are you fucking grabbing your El damn sword then?" Add yelled.

"Shut up!" Elsword yelled as he dashed towards Add and swung his sword on the side to the left. Add jumped backwards but he realized his dynamos weren't there. His cocky arrogant Chelsea smile was wiped off his face as he started to feel fear.

_No no no! I am not going to die not now. Am I going to die? No way! I am never going to lose to this asshole. Never in my fucking life!_ Add thought. He landed on the floor with both feet and rolled to the side as Elsword slammed the blade to the floor Add once stood in. Elsword swung his sword horizontally again and Add did a backflip to avoid his attack. Add shook his head and snarled, turning his fear to anger.

"Elsword stop! Add is powerless against you without his dynamos," Rena yelled.

"No let him, Rena. We've only seen Add fight with his dynamos. In order to ensure he would be able to join the El Search Party, he needs to fight even without his dynamos," Raven said.

"But Raven you agreed to Add joining the party," Elesis said.

"Yes I agreed for him to join but this is the time where he proves his worth," Raven said. Chung stared at Raven in disbelief and tried to run towards Add's side. Aisha teleported in front of Chung and raised her arms.

"I won't let you go through," she said.

"Bu-" Chung was interrupted as he saw Elsword slash Add in the chest, causing Add to fly backwards and leave an injury. Add tried to stand up but fell down again.

"Thi-" Add coughed blood to the side. "This isn't over, asshole!" Add yelled as he glowed white. He slammed the ground with his right fist and a giant electric wave loomed over Add. "My dynamos aren't my only weapon!" He yelled as he jumped back on his feet. He crossed his arms and two rotating laser blades appeared on both of his hands. "Phantom Seeker!" He yelled as he threw the blades towards Elsword. Elsword jumped backwards and blocked with his sword. However, the blades still hit him causing him to yell in pain. Add dashed in and threw his right arm to the side. "Magnetron!" He yelled as 3 spinning discs of electricity spun around him. He sent the discs flying towards Elsword, causing him to stagger. "Dynamo!" Add yelled as he pulled his right hand backward. A drone was summoned behind Add. The drone looked like a circular object with spikes coming out of it.

"Pylon!" He yelled as he placed an electrical orb down. "Armaggedon Blade!" Elsword yelled as he thrust his sword forwards. Red aura gathered up around him and covered his sword, creating a larger version of the sword. Add crossed his arms and used his Nasod Arm to lessen the damage he took from Elsword's attack. He was knocked backwards but stayed on his feet. "Pulse Gatling!" He yelled as he cloned the drone in place and shot cube bits in a straight line. The cube bits hit Elsword causing him to stagger as Add rushed behind him. "Pylon!" Add yelled as he placed another orb down. The two orbs connected to each other using electrical waves, causing Elsword to stagger in place.

Elsword pulled both of his arms to the side and released a shockwave causing the electrical wave to disappear. He rushed towards Add and slashed at him with his sword. He sent Add upwards and spun around, unleashing a circular shockwave making Add get back to his feet. Elsword leaped to the air and swung his sword around him in 360 degrees before slamming his sword to the ground, causing Add to fly back into the air. Elsword jumped to the air and slashed downwards with his sword, causing Add to slam to the ground with brute force. "Flame Geyser!" Elsword yelled as he swung his sword with his right hand around before slamming it to the ground, erupting a giant flame geyser from the ground sending Add sky high.

"They're here," Eve said as she pointed at the distant horizon.

"Heh!" Add shrieked. He spun on the air and his dynamos created an electrical platform below him. "Hello Johnny!" He yelled as he flew downwards. He raised his right hand and an electrical circle was formed in front of him, collecting electrical energy around him. "Particle Accel!" He yelled as he fired a heavy blast of energy in front of him, causing Elsword to launch to the air. Add raised his right hand and his dynamos formed an electrical triangle in front of him. He swung both of his arms to the triangle and blasted 2 electrical waves before rushing in with his dynamos. He launched down an electrical wave and raised his right hand, sending down more electrical waves before launching Elsword to the wall.

"You're not going fucking anywhere mother fucker!" Add yelled as he flew towards Elsword and grabbed him in the throat. He flew downwards, following the ruined roads.

"Hey wait!" Aisha yelled as she teleported forwards. The gang ran to follow Add with Eve flying in the air trying to catch up to him.

"Wait this is the- Aaah!" Chung yelled as they slid down the eroded floor. The demons appeared out of nowhere, causing the gang to stop on their tracks.

"Eve keep following them!" Elesis yelled as she summoned out her claymore. Eve nodded and continued flying as the gang fight the demons.

"Add stop!" Eve yelled. Everytime Add see a wall, Add would slam Elsword to it before grabbing him in the throat again. Add raised his head and saw a demon with an orb in its mouth with a large door behind it. It fired a blinding beam and Add closed his eyes in response. Eve stopped on her tracks and flew downwards to avoid the beam and continued flying. Add once again opened his eyes and used Elsword as a projectile and threw him at the demon.

"Gack!" Elsword yelped in pain as he slammed to the demon then to the door behind him. Elsword crash landed to a room. The room was dark and covered with holes and collapsing walls. Add landed on the floor with both feet as Eve landed right after.

"How's that asshole?" Add yelled as Elsword tried to stand up again. Elsword stabbed the sword to the floor and smiled at Add.

"Pretty good but I haven't even started yet," Elsword replied. Add stared at Elsword and grinned in return. As Add pulled his right hand back, he noticed a dark figure forming behind Elsword.

"Muscle Brain behind you!" Add yelled as he dashed forwards Elsword. Elsword misinterpreted Add and raised his sword at him instead. Add flew beside Elsword, causing Elsword to stare at Add in surprise. "Void Breaker!" Add cackled as he raised his hands. His dynamos formed a circle in front of him, generating a small magnetic force and launching it at the dark figure, causing the figure to stagger. Elsword turned around and saw the figure in surprise. The figure swung his arm forwards, causing Add and Elsword to jump backwards.

"We'll deal with each other later," Elsword said. Add nodded and flew right beside Add.

"Finally you guys knocked some sense to each other," Eve said.

"Sorry to make you worry Eve," Add teased.

"I am not worried about you, imbecile," Eve said but her face was flustered red.

"Let's take care of this asshole first," Elsword said. The figure raised its hands and dark orbs appeared all over the area. Add had a hunch that these were bombs and counted to 3.

"Everyone jump!" Add yelled. Elsword and Eve obeyed his order as they all jumped and the orbs exploded at the same time.

"Got it!" Elsword yelled as he dashed forwards and slashed several times at the figure.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Induction," Eve said as electricity sparked off her and a green screen levitated beside her. She flew towards the figure then launched two electroballs before launching Oberon. Oberon released a flurry of slashes and Eve raised both of her hands. "Giga Stream!" She yelled as a green triangular force field was formed in front of her. A giant laser was fired from her hands and as they hit the field, they turned into several honing lasers and constantly hit the figure. The figure slashed its hand upwards but Add intercepted the attack.

"Nuh-uh kid, Psychic Storm!" Add cackled as he raised both of his hands in the air and his dynamos rotated around him violently. He released a tornado of high-velocity plasma which dragged the figure in range and blasted the figure backwards. As Add blasted the figure backwards, Elsword spun around with his sword, creating a whirlwind and continued slashing the figure with Eve supporting them with honing lasers. Add jumped to the air and his dynamos created a mini platform for him to stand on as he collected electricity around him. "Quake Buster!" He slammed down a heavy kick which generated a blast that rapidly surged along the surface and hitting the dark figure. The figure slowly disappeared to the darkness in defeat.

"It's over!" Elsword said as he fell to the floor and closed his eyes.

"Hey hot-head," Add said. Elsword opened his eyes and saw Add reaching out his hand. "You did well." Elsword smiled and took his hand as Add judo flipped him. "But next time, it won't be a draw." Elsword chuckled.

"Looks like we both have the same idea huh?" Elsword said.

"Oh trust me, you'll fucking die next time," Add said giving him a cold glare. Eve stared at Add and Elsword and sighed in relief.

"Looks like you two are friends already," Eve said.

"Ain't no way in a million fucking pieces," Add remarked.

"Hey!" Elesis yelled from a distance. The gang ran towards Add, Elsword and Eve as they compared stories from what happened.

"Are you alright Add? Are you hurt in any way?" Chung asked.

"No I ain't. You might wanna ask red-head over here. He's taken a beating," Add said as he pointed at Elsword.

"Hey I beat you first!" Elsword said.

"Not exactly, all what fucking matters are the results. You've taken a LOT of beating thank you!" Add yelled.

"Arguments aside, we should camp here tonight. It's getting dark and fighting in the night is a bad option," Rena said.

"You sure we should sleep here? I feel like the whole place is collapsing," Aisha said.

"Don't worry. The structures in Resiam are among the strongest structures in the world. We would be able to set up a camp here with no worries," Chung said.

"Well then this sounds like a fucking awful idea considering this is where Elsword, Eve and I encountered the damn dark figure but alrighty then!"


	25. Demon Invasion Arc: Sadness

**Heya guys and I'd like to say sorry for advanced for this will be a cheesy chapter and won't involve any battle scenes :P Now without further adieu, enjoy this character development chapter~**

* * *

The gang set up the camp in a flash. There were a few accidents, such as Aisha bumping to Elsword and Chung accidentally turning his tent upside down.

"How could you even turn your tent upside down, Chung?" Aisha asked.

"I-I'm not used to this stuff…" Chung replied as he slowly fixed his tent.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this stuff once yo- gack!" Elsword yelped. His tent fell down as he accidentally pushed down the leather too hard. "Not again."

"Elsword stop pushing down with pressure. I already told you that more than once hot-head," Aisha scolded.

"I know I know! Gack," Elsword yelped again as he slipped and slammed on the ground. The gang laughed at Elsword just like it was an inside joke among them. Chung gave out a nervous laugh while Add and Eve just shook their heads.

"Let's set up the campfi-"Raven stopped. He just realized they were in the middle of the ruins and there weren't any firewood present in the area.

"Oh, if it's the firewood you're talking about here," Add said as he summoned his computer. "Let me just type a few commands, open file, summon firewood, here we go!" Add muttered as he summoned firewood from thin air and landed on the ground.

"Where did you get those?" Rena asked.

"While I was following-" Add was interrupted by Elesis as she cleared her throat.

"Stalking," Elesis corrected. Add sighed and continued talking.

"I got those from the forest around us while I was making a camp for myself every time you make yours," Add said.

"Heeh? Your computer is pretty awesome, Add!" Chung said. Add looked at Chung and stared at the horizon.

"Thanks," Add said. They created a campfire and gathered around. At first, they talked about the past adventures of the gang to Chung.

"We were like bam! Then our enemy was like 'no!' Then we all showed them a bad time," Elsword said.

"It usually ends with Elsword flinging to the air," Aisha said.

"Did not!" Elsword yelled. Rena laughed and Elsword stared at her in anger.

"Rena! Don't tell me you're supporting her," Elsword groaned.

"But it's true you know," Rena said as Raven chuckled softly.

"Let's change topic, how did you guys meet each other?" Chung asked. Elsword chuckled and smiled at Chung.

"That's a rather funny story actually. I guess I'll start with me. My name is Elsword, a swordsman trained under the wing of my sister. Our parents are commonly in the battlefield so we never got to see them a lot. Over the years, my sister looked after me while training me at the same time. There were a few moments where sis would tease me and moments when she'd hide somewhere in the town in order to make me cry. All these antics went on until the day sis disappeared. I asked Lowe where she went to but he didn't have a clue back then. Later on, I heard the ELstone was stolen and I took on the quest to recover the Elstone and at the same time, to find my sister. That's when I met Aisha and Rena," Elsword said. Elesis sobbed and wiped away her tears.

"Oh Elsie, I never thought you'd be that worried about me," Elesis said as she placed Elsword on her chest.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Aisha yelled. Elesis started stroking Elsword's head as she stopped sobbing and a heartwarming smile present on her face.

"That's a good story Elsword," Chung said.

"Well, Aisha it's your turn to tell your part of the story," Rena said.

"It can't be helped huh? Well then!" Aisha stood up and puffed out her chest. "My name is Aisha and I was a mage of the highest order on my continent. I was looked up to and praised as a god, for being the youngest mage of the age of 12 to achieve the highest order. Well, that was until a sinister witch I faced absorbed all of my powers with her ring. Ever since that incident, I never returned to my continent and started my journey to relearn all the magic I have lost. However on the way, I discovered new magic that was never thought in the order. For my desire to be the greatest mage in existence, I learned every magic scrolls the place has to offer until a bandit bumped into me. I was furious against the bandit so I smoked him alive. That was when I discovered that the bandit I smoked was actually a part of Banthus' bandits who stole the Elstone. So naturally, I decided to be the hero and took on the quest. That was when I bumped into this idiot over here," Aisha said as she lightly wacked Elsword's head who was still in Elesis' chest.

"Is he even breathing?" Raven asked.

"Yes he is. He's actually sleeping," Elesis said.

"What?!" Aisha yelled as Elesis showed Elsword's sleeping face.

"Let's just continue the story telling. I suppose it's my turn now," Rena said. Add summoned his pc and leaned in. The gang stared at him and he stared back innocently.

"Go on. Don't mind me, I'm just interested in the elf race," Add said. Eve sighed and motioned Rena to go on.

"Well my story is just rather simple. I visited this world, the mortal world, to relax. Back in my place, the vacation spots were getting tiring so I decided to give the mortal world a chance. I have to admit, this world isn't as beautiful as my world but I love the change of scenery. While I was walking down the river of Ruben and taking a look at the crystal clear waters, I felt the power of El weakening. I naturally panicked because the power gems of El are the ones that energize everything, including the connection back to my home world," Rena said.

"Wait, so there are several Els in this world?" Add asked.

"I wouldn't say there are several of them in this world. More or less, I'd call them as fragments of El. You see Add, if El is confined to one stone only and in one area only, anyone who would get their hands on it would be the one who'll determine the fate of the world. The elves, nasods and humans experienced this before, when the power of El was weakening and the humans took hold of the power of El. This led to a war between humans and Nasods while we, the elves, decided not to interfere. If we did, the power of El would weaken even more, combining both of my homeworld with this world and even vanish from existence," Rena answered.

"I see. So basically the El is the one that holds everything to balance. Alright, I have two questions: is it true that elves live longer than any of the other species and what is the name of your world?" Add asked.

"Hey Add, at least let her finish her story," Chung said.

"Yeah, it's not nice to ask her when she's not finished yet," Eve said. Add glared at Eve and Chung.

"Fine, finish the story first then I'll ask," Add said.

"You're not cute at all huh Add? Well to answer your questions, yes we do live longer and sometimes immortal. The name of my world is called 'Álfheimr.' Now moving on with my story, naturally I went to the place where the Elstone is located. That's when I stumbled on these two who were fighting each other during that time. When I found out all 3 of us had the same goals, we decided to work together and here we are now," Rena said as she stretch out her arms.

"I see… Well that's enough questions for now," Add remarked as he closed his PC.

"Then, I'll go next," Raven said. Rena stood up and sat beside Raven. Raven looked at her and nodded before looking at the campfire. "It all started when I was a kid. I was just a normal commoner from the Velder Kingdom who rejected the idea of nobles and aristocrats. The reason why I rejected them was because they use their money, their power, to unnecessary awful needs. In other words, they abuse their power. However, that didn't stop me from joining the Knights of Velder. I am still proud and I still love my kingdom so I worked hard to get into the position of the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights, the highest order of Knights in Velder. This caused jealousy among the nobles, especially Alex," Raven stopped and clenched his fists. Rena placed her right hand over his back and held his left hand with her right hand. "It was only a moment of time until I was framed for a murder and was sent to prison. My friends, comrades and…. Seris… Knew I wasn't to blame. So they broke me out of prison and hid within the forest at Feita. But Alex knew this would happen and sent Velder Soldiers to slaughter everyone. My friends, my comrades… Seris… My fiancé," Raven placed his right hand on his head and held back tears. The gang were holding back their tears while Add and Eve just closed their eyes.

"_This guy had it rough as well huh?" _Add thought. He remembered the death of his own family, all of his relatives. "_Stop thinking about it." _Eve glanced at Add and saw a tear trickled down on his cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I saw all of them die in front of me. I thought I'll die at that time until a figure came up to me and promised me power. I took the offer and became what I am today. With this Nasod Arm, I held a rebellion against the Velder Kingdom. It was until then these guys knocked me back to my senses, especially Rena. I joined them soon after and became a part of the gang to atone for my sins. That's my story," Raven said. Everyone, except for Elsword, Eve and Add, were crying.

"That story gets me every time, Raven," Aisha said.

"Well, let's lighten up the mood. I suppose it's my turn to tell my story! I am Elesis, the 'Red Haired Knight,' and a member of the Velder Kingdom Knights. That makes you, Raven, my upperclassman then. I mastered my swordsmanship with the help of my father while making my own skill set. I reunited with my brother for only a short time at Ruben but along those times, I observed him. However, we were ambushed by a horde of demons led by Scar. Both of us, along with the other knights of Ruben fought back and driven them to extinction. This led me to believe that my brother was in danger and left Ruben to travel to Velder. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe, even if I have to separate myself from him," Elesis said.

"You two sound like lovers instead of siblings," Aisha snarled.

"We do, don't we?" Elesis said.

"Well, it's my turn now. I am Eve, the queen of all Nasods. I was once the symbol of Peace between humans and nasods before the power of El weakened. I was one of the few ancient Nasods who managed to enter their preservation capsules and escaped the war. I stayed there for thousands of years until an el fragment flew and broke the capsule. I awoke and found out I'm stranded alone during that time and investigated what was happening. I gathered up my remaining energy and knowledge to revive my King. However, in exchange of reviving the Nasod Kingdom, I was once again driven back to sleep. It wasn't soon until I was awoken from my slumber by this red-haired upstart over here and his gang. I joined their gang soon after and along the way, finding out paths to resurrect the Nasod Kingdom," Eve said.

"Well said Eve," Add said as he clapped in appreciation.

"Well how about you, Add. What's yours?" Chung asked.

"My story?" Add said cautiously. _Add Run! Add you traitor, said the voices in Add's head. _ "Urgh!" Add yelped in pain as he placed both of his arms on his head.

"Add? What's wrong?" Raven asked as he stood up and came close to Add. Eve stood up as well. _You fucking killed your family and relatives asshole. The only one who's to blame here is you. Why did you leave us behind Add? Come back here you fucking kid, don't you dare run away from me! Aaagh! Add stay alive for us. Add be happy. Add don't leave me! Said the voices in his head._

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, I fucking swear it wasn't my el damn fault!" Add yelled as he stood up and raised his head in the sky. The gang saw tears flowing down Add's cheeks as his mouth carved into a snarl. His dynamos started rotating around him as his left eye glowed in despair. _Don't blame yourself Add, you done nothing wrong. Blame yourself asshole, they won't forgive you to what you've done! They'll forgive you Add, they will!_

"Calm down moron!" Eve yelled. Add cackled and his Nasod Armor glowed ominously. Add gave out a blood curdling scream which awakened Elsword and had the entire gang cover their ears. Then the commotion died down as Add stopped screaming. He lowered his head and collapsed.

"Add!" Rena yelled as he collapsed. The dynamos had caught Add and slowly placed him to the ground.

"What in El just happened?" Elsword asked. Eve knelt down beside Add and touched his forehead. His forehead was hot.

"He has a fever," Eve announced. The gang gasped in surprise.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rena asked.

"Yes he's going to be okay but he won't be waking or helping us out for a short period of time until he gets well," Eve said.

"I'll carry him to his tent," Raven said as he knelt down at Add. As soon as his hands touch Add, the Nasod Armor glowed and electrocuted Raven, causing Raven to gasp in surprise and jolt backwards.

"Raven, are you okay?" Rena asked as she placed her left hand on Raven's chest.

"Yeah, just a little paralyzed," Raven said. Eve placed her hand on Add and she was electrocuted as well. However she redirected the electricity to prevent her from being paralyzed.

"He seemed to have installed a defense mechanism on his armor. Not a bad move by him but this will complicate things," Eve said. Add's dynamos started rotating around him and all 6 of them created a force field underneath him and started levitating him. The dynamos turned to Add's tent and carried him inside.

"Those nasods are pretty kind, despite being used as tools by him," Chung remarked.

"I guess that ends our conversation tonight. Everyone go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow," Elesis said as she entered her and Elsword's tent. The gang took one last look at Add's tent and entered theirs.

It's the middle of the night and Elesis snuck out of her tent. She took a brief look at the waters reflecting the beautiful moonlight before visiting Add's tent. The ruined city looked beautiful despite being broken down. As Elesis approached Add's tent, it seemed that a light source has lit up his tent. Elesis summoned her claymore with her right hand and slowly approached it. As she opened the entrance, she saw Eve nursing Add back to health. Eve was staring at Elesis with wide eyes and kept looking back and forth between her and her claymore.

"Oh Eve, it's just you," she said as she made her claymore disappear.

"I never expected you to come here," Eve said.

"I should be saying that. Why are you here Eve? Is it perhaps you fell in love with him?" Elesis teased. Eve looked at the floor, her face was pure red. "Eve… you did fall in love with him."

"I'm just repaying the favor," Eve said as she glared at Elesis. "He saved me during the time when Nephilim attacked. If it wasn't for him back there, I would've been dead. Besides, don't think I had forgotten about you forcing Add to kiss me."

"Aww come on Eve, stop beating around the bush and be honest to yourself already. You liked it right~ Honestly, you keep lying about not having any some sort of emotion but in reality you do. That's not cute you know~" Elesis teased.

"Why are YOU here?" Eve countered. Elesis' teasing smile disappeared from her face.

"I'm here to see how he's doing," Elesis said.

"If that's the fucking case then at least keep your el damn voice down," Add said. Eve and Elesis almost jumped of fear as Add suddenly talked.

"Oh Add, you're awake! Wait, since when were you awake?" Elesis asked.

"Ever since Eve entered my tent silently and started nursing me," Add responded. Eve's face became even redder causing her to turn away from Add.

"But that's not the real reason why you're here, right Elesis? You're here to learn about my past," Add said. Elesis' eyes widened and her mouth opened. She closed her mouth and smiled at Add.

"Yeah, that's the real reason," Elesis said. Add sigh and stared at Elesis.

"I won't tell you my story directly. So I'll give you hints instead. Combine Raven's and Eve's story with a few alterations and more violence. That's my story. Oh and I was only 9 years old at that time when all those events happened. You fucking happy now?" Add said as a tear trickled down his left cheek. Eve and Elesis were left stunned. Eve and Raven had the most tragic and saddest back stories in the current gang. For Add to have both of their stories mixed together for his back story was just pitiful.

"Wait… Does that mean, you lost your family, friends, and fiancé then went through war only to awaken again to find yourself alone and sacrificed yourself to save your bloodline?" Elesis said. Add shook his head and turned to the side.

"You're not entirely correct but yes," Add said. Eve and Elesis felt sorry for him. They always portrayed Add as an insensitive killing machine and now they regret portraying him that way. "Please. Don't tell anyone or talk about my past," Add said.

"Yeah. We won't," Elesis said as she turned around and exited the tent. Eve stayed behind and continued nursing him back to health.

"Sorry Add, for calling you an imbecile, a pervert, and a moron. I should've watched my tongue. I'm a failure of a Queen," Eve said. Add turned his head to Eve and smiled at her. For the first time, his smile was heartwarming and calm and not his usual crazy, threatening smile.

"That's only a small thing, Eve. You've done something; other Queen's wouldn't be able to fucking do. Reviving the damn Nasod Kingdom on your own? Now that takes talent and courage," Add said.

"You're rather kind aren't you?" Eve said as she gave Add a smile.

"This is who I am originally. I'm quite surprised I still have this side of mine," Add whispered.

"Then starting today, I'll be kinder to you. You should be honored I'll be kind towards you." Add snickered as he pulled Eve in for a hug.

"But don't let your guard down. Or else, I would have my way with you," Add teased. Add broke his hug with Eve and fell asleep. Instead of leaving Add's tent, Eve lied down beside Add and fell to slumber while clinging to his arm.


	26. Saving Hamel Arc: Sudden Death

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'll be announcing something. My school starts next week so my chapter production will be reduced to 1-2 chapters per week now. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, it takes like 4 hours to do one single chapter in this series so I can't really do anything. Also, I hope you forgive me for this chapter for it seemed to be rushed. Thank you for understanding and I'll see you next time I post a chapter. Now without further adieu enjoy!**

* * *

Add woke up to the sight of Eve right beside his face. "E-E-Eve? What are you," Add stopped as he felt his arm being wrapped around by something. He looked down on his right arm and saw Eve's arms interlocked with it. He tried removing his arm from Eve's but he failed. Add sighed. "Figures. Eve knew if she stayed here and fell asleep beside me, I would go ahead and start doing my experiments on her, so she decided to interlock her arms with my right arm. However…" Add called out his Dynamos and pointed them at Eve's core on her forehead.

"Now… I can gather her codes." Add summoned his PC with his left hand and pressed a button. His dynamos started to glow and to sharpened tips turned to round tips. The tips pressed on Eve's core and codes started appearing on Add's computer. Add gave out a Chelsea grin. "Finally! After all these days, I finally fucking got it," Add laughed but kept his voice down to make sure Eve doesn't wake up. His PC made a clicking sound, decoding her core was finally finished. "Now to read all these."

Eve woke up to the noise of Add speaking words she recognized. She had removed her arms from his and sat up. Add never seemed to notice her and just continued reading. She rubbed her eyes and saw Add's PC right in front of him. She narrowed her eyes and saw letters and symbols of the Nasod Language on the screen. On top of the PC was a short symbol which translated to… Eve. Eve widened her eyes in surprise and gasped. Add heard Eve gasp and looked behind him to face her.

"Oh mornin, Eve. Don't mind me, I'm just reading your codes. I told ya to watch your back," Add said as he turned back to his PC. Eve clenched her fists and stood up.

"Oberon." Right in front of her Oberon manifested and attacked Add. Add rolled to the side and turned around. He smacked the back of Oberon which instantly turned him off and collapse to the floor. Eve crawled backwards and stared at Add.

"I'm sorry your highness but I know your attacks in detail now," Add smirked. Eve was horrified as she stared at Add. She has no chance of winning now.

"Do what you want but don't harm any of my servants," Eve said silently. Add laughed.

"Silly Eve. I'm not gonna do that. After all, I'm just here after your codes," Add said. He turned to the entrance and left Eve in the tent.

"What is this do I feel… My chest hurts and dark thoughts are clouding up in my mind… Is this… Betrayal?" Eve said as she placed her right hand over the left side of her chest.

Add stared at the horizon and stared back at the tents, his smile faded from his face. The gang was still fast asleep, looks like he and Eve woke up earlier. _What now? I got the fucking codes I wanted and I have nothing to do now, _Add thought. _I guess I'll just watch them from up above for now until I decide my next course of action._

Eve went outside the tent and saw Add and the edge of the ruins. She narrowed her eyes as Add's dynamos rotated around him as if preparing to take flight. Add turned around and saw her. He gave her a smile, one that wasn't menacing nor ominous. It was a genuine smile. "See you around, your highness but before that," Add pointed down at the waters and at the horizon. Eve looked at the horizon and saw the Gate of Darkness. "Now, see you around," Add said as he took off to the skies.

The gang woke up to see Eve crouching at the end of the ruins.

"Eve what are you doing?!" Aisha yelled as she teleported to her. Eve pointed at the waters and there was a city underneath. Aisha's eyes widened and beckoned the gang to come over. The gang rushed to her and their eyes also widened except for Chung's. Chung's face showed a genuine sad expression as if the city reminded him of bad experiences.

"That's Resiam…" Chung said. Eve pointed at the horizon and the gang looked towards where she was pointing.

"The Gate of Darkness," Raven remarked. Eve nodded and stood up. Elesis looked around and asked Eve, "Where's Add?"

"He left right after he decoded the codes in my core. In the end, he's nothing but an imbecile," Eve said, her hands clenched to a fist. Rena gasped.

"Does that mean… He left the team?" Rena said. Eve simply nodded but she never turned her face towards them.

"Let's just go," Eve said as she jumped to the waters and sunk down.

"Hey Eve wait!" Elesis said as she jumped down to the waters. The gang soon followed after. As they reached the bottom, Eve mercilessly slayed every demon she sees. She seemed to be upset about something but the gang never managed to point it out except for Elesis. _Is she frustrated about Add leaving? Why did Add leave anyways is the real question though._

Soon enough with Eve being a killing machine, they reached the end of Resiam where Leviathans confronted them. They almost drowned along the way if it wasn't for Rena who used Humming Wind to temporarily restore their oxygen.

"Alright, listen. These guys are leviathans and we should be very careful about the-" Chung was interrupted with Eve charging in towards the leviathan, her eyes glinted with murder.

"Eve wait!" Elsword screamed as he raised his sword with his right hand.

"Let's just go, she won't listen to any word you'll say!" Elesis yelled.

"Eve watch out!" Aisha yelled out as the Leviathan spewed poison at Eve. Another Leviathan appeared behind Elsword causing him to roll forwards.

"Another one?! Let's take care of this one," Elsword said as he raised his sword.

Eve glowed black and four black spikes manifested on her shoulders, two being narrow while the other two were flat. She pulled her right hand backward and a blue magic circle appeared in front of her. A gigantic spear manifested on her right side. "Assault Spear- Judgement!" She yelled as she pierced the spear at the Leviathan causing it to stagger. Eve swam downwards until she landed. "El Crystal Spectrum Induction," Eve glowed and green monitor screens appeared from her sides. She released two electroballs and called out Oberon. Oberon appeared and started slashing the leviathan. Then as Oberon disappeared she raised her right hand forward and multiple Nasod Spears appeared from all directions and started piercing the Leviathan. Blood spilled everywhere as the Leviathan roared in pain. Eve raised her left hand and a Nasod Spear landed a piercing blow at the Leviathan. She raised her right hand and fired a concentrated laser. A green force field formed in front of her and as the lasers hit the field, they turned to honing missiles. The Leviathan roared and fired a water laser at Eve as Eve dodged the blast as she flew upwards.

"Armaggedon Blade!" Elsword yelled as he pierced his swords forwards. Red aura covered him and his sword which generated a ghastly sword aura. Elsword continued slashing as Raven slammed the ground with his Nasod Arm. "Giga Prominence!" He yelled as he fired flames to the ground, causing several flame geysers to erupt.

"Hey Raven watch out where you point that thing! Impact Hammer," Aisha yelled as she drew in energy from a limited space and struck down hard, causing a shockwave exploding and water to move away from them temporarily. Rena raised her bow and jumped upwards to the air.

"Aero Tornado!" Rena yelled as she fired a concentrated arrow of wind energy and generated a wind-sphere, dealing heavy damage to the Leviathan. The Leviathan staggered around, rotating its head.

Chung rushed in and smashed his Destroyer to the ground and rapidly fired cannonballs to the ground. "Lunatic Fury!" He yelled as the ground released waves of energy high to the waters. The Leviathan stumbled backwards and collapsed to the floor.

Eve kept slamming and stabbing the Leviathan mercilessly. "This is over!" Eve yelled as he swam to the ground and raised her hand to the air. A blue circle hovered above her and covered her in bright light. As the light disappeared, Eve was carrying a nasod gun and fired a barrage of stun-shots at the Leviathan. The bullets pierced through its scales, causing it to roar in pain. Eve turned around and flew in the air. She summoned a storm of Nasod Spears which constantly hit the Leviathan, stabbing it and causing it to bleed even more. She landed on the ground and pointed at the Leviathan. A giant Nasod missile launcher appeared behind her alongside a machine gun. They constantly fired a barrage of exploding missiles, electron balls and stun-shots. The Leviathan roared in pain before collapsing to the ground. The gang could do nothing but stare at Eve who destroyed a Leviathan by her own. The ground suddenly shook as the sunken continent of Resiam started rising again from the bottom.

"E-Eve?" Rena carefully called out. Eve turned around and faced the gang, her eyes were glowing red. "Code:Nemesis activated. Proceed killing everything on sight," Eve said. She charged towards the gang and summoned a horde of spears. The gang panicked and raised their weapons.

"Void Breaker!" A voice yelled from above. A magnetic force of energy rapidly flew towards the ground and exploded, causing Eve to stop from her tracks and the gang to cover their eyes from the light.

"Add!" Elesis yelled. The gang looked up and saw Add flying downwards and landed on the ground.

"Eve, It's me you want right? Then here I am!" Add yelled. Eve stared at him and opened her mouth.

"Cause of anger found. Proceeding to battle mode," Eve said as she raised both of her hands. She swung her hands downward and generated a mini shockwave. Black spikes appeared behind Eve which acted as wings. She charged in at Add, her speed faster than before. She swung her hands wildly as her drones repeated her movements, releasing black nasod spears from its sides. Add crossed his arms and his Nasod Armor glowed ominously. His Nasod Armor deflected most of the nasod spears Eve released until Oberon manifested in front of him. Oberon caught him by surprise and slashed rapidly at Add. Add barely avoided the attack and received a long injury on her chest. Eve charged in and summoned a spear from behind. She grabbed the spear by the handle and stabbed forward. Add never dodged the spear and was launched backwards. Add regained his balance and landed on the ground. He coughed up blood and the injury on his chest was bleeding. Add cackled and stared at Eve. He dashed towards Eve and raised his right hand. However his dynamos never moved to hit Eve and he just stood there.

"Idiot," Eve said as she took a backstep and pulled out an atomic machine gun. She fired piercing bullets in an upward arc, hitting Add long the way. Add launched backwards and slammed at the ground.

"Add!" Rena yelled.

"Stand back!" Add yelled back. Add stood up back unto his feet and wiped the blood off his mouth. "This is a fucking fight between me and Eve only. It's my el damn fault why she's like this," Add said as he cackled.

Eve charged in again and swung her arms wildly as her drones repeated her movements. Add jumped backwards and swung his right hand in front of him. His dynamos did nothing once again. Eve launched an electroball to the air and caught Add then summoned a horde of nasod spears and stabbed at Add. Add's Nasod Armor defense broke, causing the spears to pierce through his body. Add yelled in pain as Eve summoned Oberon. "Sonic Wave," Eve said in a monotone as Oberon slashed Add in a crescent 360 degrees. Add was launched backwards and slammed to the ground. His clothes were in tatters and his injuries were bleeding.

"Add!" Elesis yelled as she ran towards Add.

"Get out of the way," Eve said as she pointed at Elesis. Nasod Spears erupted from the ground, causing Elesis to take a step back.

_Why can't I fucking attack Eve? Why can't my god damn dynamos do my bidding?_ Eve walked towards Add and kicked him, causing Add to cackle in delight. Eve placed her right foot on Add's chest and summoned a Nasod Spear on her hand. Add looked at Eve and saw tears flowing down her face.

"Help… me," Eve silently said to Add as she stabbed her spear downwards. Add's eyes widened and he rolled to the right. He tried standing up but was kicked by Eve.

"_How could I fucking forgot? When Eve enters her Code:Nemesis mode according to my research data, she would stop at nothing to kill her target and make her a fucking killing machine. However, she isn't the one controlling her body, it's the chip input on her core by that El damned Nasod King. At any rate, she doesn't want to enter this el forsaken mother fucking mode because she fears she'd kill her loved ones on her rampage… The only way for her to stop is for me to die. Wait, why the fuck am I willing to die for her? This doesn't make any fucking sense!" _Add thought as he slammed his fist to the ground. Eve summoned a Nasod Spear from the ground. Add barely dodged the attack, leaving another injury on his left arm. Add finally managed to stand up and jumped backwards with the help of his dynamos. Even his dynamos now were worried about him as they rotated around him, carefully letting him stay on his feet and supporting him.

"Assault Spear" Eve said as she summoned a giant spear and pierced towards Add. Add's dynamos instantly formed a shield in front of him but Add shoved them away and took the blow. Blood flew out in every direction as the gang watched in horror.

"Add!" Raven yelled as he rushed towards Eve to restrain her. Nasod spears emerged from the ground, surrounding Add and Eve. Eve thrust the spear further in Add until his body touched her right shoulder. Eve's eyes stopped glowing as her shoulders stopped being tensed.

"Why?" Eve asked as tears fell down from her cheek. "Why didn't you jump away?"

"That's something I would like to fucking know myself. Perhaps, I want something more from you than my own selfish damned research," Add said.

"Eh?" Eve asked. Add collapsed on her shoulder and Eve's eyes widened. She unsummoned the spear and Add fell to the floor.

"Add!" Eve yelled. The nasod spears that surrounded them disappeared as the gang saw Add's condition.

"Add!" Chung yelled as he ran towards Add, followed by the gang.

"Add! Don't die on me you imbecile pervert!" Eve shouted as she kept repeating Add's name.

"Ah… so that's it. I'm fucking stupid I never fucking realized this before," Add laughed as he slowly closed his eyes. _I'm in love with her._

"No!" Eve yelled. Raven came in and opened his clothes to reveal the injuries Add received from Eve. The gang widened their eyes as they saw numerous stabs and slash wounds on Add. However what surprised them even more… was the Nasod technology inside his body.

"No way… he's… half nasod?" Rena stuttered.

"Let's bring him back to Hamel," Chung said. The gang nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Before that let me do this first," Eve said. Eve touched one of his dynamos and Add's PC opened. Eve looked through its files until she found the Nasod Scrap metal parts. She pressed enter key and scrap pieces of Nasods appeared on her left side. She had begun working on fixing Add as the gang tried to help her out by helping her find the pieces that would fit Add's injury.

"That should do it for now. He'll survive but until then we'll need to get back to Hamel to patch him up. Let's go," Eve said as she placed Add's clothes over him and summoned Oberon to carry him as the gang rush back to Hamel.


	27. Saving Hamel Arc: Rebirth Of Lunacy

**Hey guys new chapter is out! Special thanks to Kuuuun for following and placing this story on his/her favorites, you rock :D Now without further adieu enjoy~**

* * *

The gang finally reached the town with Add groaning in pain. The crowd stared at them in awe and trembled as they heard a roar from the far horizon.

"Hang in there Add. Guys I'll go buy some potions so I'll be back!" Rena said as she ran off to the alchemist.

"This is my entire fault. If I just didn't let my system go haywire," Eve said.

"Don't worry, Eve. It wasn't your fault, it was Add's," Aisha reassured Eve.

"Hey Lucy, we need your help!" Chung yelled at a little girl.

"What happened? Woah woah wait!" Lucy said as she saw the gang running towards her. Lucy was wearing a blue dress with flower-like hair pins on her hair.

"We don't have much time, Lucy. Please lend us your house temporarily! Our friend needs help," Chung said.

"Your friend," Elsword corrected.

"Eh? What is going on?" Lucy panicked as Chung placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"Please!"

"Fine!" Lucy yelled as she opened the door. Oberon instantly rushed in and placed Add on the couch nearby the doorway as Eve placed her right hand on his forehead.

"Soo… What happened to him?"

"He got stabbed during the battle," Raven said.

"What?!"

"I'm back!" Rena yelled as she showed the potion vials on her hands. Elesis nodded and knelt beside Add and raised his head.

"Give me the potion I'll take care of it," Elesis said. Rena handed the potions to her as Elesis opened the cork. She gently poured the health potion in Add's mouth as she slowly placed him back to the couch.

_You're unwanted! _A voice said from Add's mind. Add's eyes fluttered open as he cackled maniacally. He glared at Elesis with a Chelsea grin on his mouth as he kept cackling. Lucy backed off, as she shivered in fear.

"A-Add?" Chung asked. Add darted his eyes around and locked his eyes on Eve's. His left eye glowed even more ominous as he slowly opened his mouth.

"I found you," Add said. He jumped off the couch and charged at Eve and grabbed her by the throat with his right hand. He slammed Eve at the wall as he lowered his face to meet Eve's. The wall cracked as the building rattled in place.

"Hey this is my place!" Lucy yelled.

"Hello, Highness," Add snickered, his left eye glowing brighter.

"Add snap out of it!" Eve yelled.

"Only one way to fix this," Elsword said as he grabbed his sword with his right hand.

"Elsword this is an enclosed space!" Elesis yelled. Elsword ignored her as he swung his sword down at Add.

"Get out of my fucking way!" Add yelled as he caught the sword with his left hand. He raised his hand, lifting Elsword to the air and threw him at the doorway. Elsword plummeted out of the doorway and slammed to the ground as the crowd parted ways.

Add came out of the doorway and placed his right arm at the doorway.

"What's the fucking matter dim-wit? Had enough already?" Add teased with a raspy voice.

"Add," Raven placed his right hand on Add's shoulder. Add turned around and grabbed Raven by the arm with both hands. "Touchdown!" Add yelled as he dragged Raven out of the doorway and slammed him at Elsword.

"Add what's wrong?!" Chung yelled as he burst out of the window along with the others. Eve was still in shock to the fact Add attacked her, the first thing he did as he woke up. Add glared at Chung, his never fading Chelsea grin still present on his face.

"Hello mousy, would you like to play a game with me?" Add said with formality as he bowed down.

"Stop messing around!" Aisha yelled as she teleported on top of Add. "Guillotine Pre-" Add raised his right hand and an electrical magic circle appeared in front of him, his dynamos rotating in a circular manner.

"Particle Accel!" Add yelled as he pulled his right hand back. A heavy blast of energy fired in front of him, causing Aisha to yelp in pain and fly to the air. The crowd gasped and distanced themselves away from the gang.

"Only the strongest can fucking win, remember that!" Add yelled in between his wicked cackling.

"Add, I don't want to do this but please stop! What happened to you? You were never like this!" Rena yelled.

"What the absolute fucking fuck do you mean you lowly Elf! OH do you mean about my fucking weak side? Don't worry, that asshole is fucking gone! I learned my damn lesson now, weaklings never fucking win. This world is just a cruel demented gag! Only the insane ones truly grasp the world, just like me!" Add yelled as he ran towards Rena. His Nasod Armor generated a spinning plasma ball on his right hand as his clothes drastically changed. He raised his hand and pointed it at Rena, as electricity sparked from it.

Rena panicked and channeled an arrow powered with wind energy but was interrupted as Eve ran in front of Add.

"Oberon!" Eve yelled as she summoned Oberon. Oberon generated a force field in front of him and waited for Add to strike.

"There's no fucking use idiots!" He slammed the ball on Oberon. Oberon instantly exploded into flashes of white light.

"Sending him back before I fucking destroy him eh? You learned a fucking lesson then!" Add yelled as he raised his hand. Eve tapped her right index finger on Add's left eye. The dynamos suddenly turned off and fell to the ground as Add yelped in pain. Eve saw this as an opportunity and placed her hand right on Add's forehead.

"As the Queen of the Nasod Kingdom and by all Rules and Regulations, I now announce you as my King!" Eve yelled.

"What the fuck?" A golden holographic crown levitated on Add's forehead as his Nasod Armor glowed white. As the the Armor stopped glowing, Add's clothes were different. He was wearing a black tuxedo over a white polo with white gloves. He fashioned a necktie and several buttons and a chain hanging over the right side of his body. His dynamos also changed as previously they were black. Now they were white and had the shape of a mini sword with a golden core and golden brims on the sides.

"This is way too fucking fancy and too damn convenient I'd say," Add muttered. "Where was I?" Add raised his right hand and brought his hand down on Eve. However he stopped midway and looked confused. His smile faded into a snarl.

"What? What the fuck did you fucking do to me?" Add said.

"Like I said I just announced you as my King. In other words, you can't hurt me at all anymore, idiot."

Add was astonished as he opened his mouth but quickly shut it. "Touche, bi- argh!" Add yelled as he placed his hands over his head. A loud screeching noise ringed Add's ears as he screamed in agony.

"Add what's wrong?!" Elesis shouted in alarm.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!"

"Every time you insult me, you will get a punishment like this," Eve said. The loud noise stopped ringing in Add's ears as he stood up back to his feet shakily. Add's snarl quickly turned to a grin like he seemed to approve of this idea.

"Heh. Not bad," Add said. Lucy stared in terror and pointed at Add as she looked at Chung. "This is your friend? Your highness! Being friends with a person like this will tarnish your reputation! Look at the crowd you gathered." Needless to say a crowd was gathered among them and was showing faces of disgust at the Prince.

"Make way!" A person shouted. A person with dark brown spiky hair along with several knights appeared as the crowd dispersed. The person's voice was so loud Elsword, Raven and Aisha shook awake.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

"Penesio I can explain!" Chung yelled.

"Don't plan on protecting him my highness. This man has obviously disrupted the peace of Hamel. He deserves to be arrested," Penesio announced.

"Arrest me? You're going to arrest the mother fucking Nasod King? What are you? _Crazy?_" Add shrieked as he laughed maniacally. Add tapped his left eye and winced in pain. He left eye fluttered open as it glowed ominously, his dynamos once again came back to life levitated on Add's sides. Another roar shook the city and an explosion came from a distance.

"The demons!" The crowd yelled as they ran towards the castle.

"We'll settle this later, Knights rally to the defenses!"

"We should probably get going too," Rena said. Chung started to cry and Add widened his eyes.

"What's the matter, mousy? Getting a little emotional are we?" Add asked.

"I just can't save you from this matter Add. You'll have to do this on your own," Chung muttered.

"I don't fucking care idiot. I killed some stupid soldiers back then and saw my family, every single relative I have, die in front of my god damn eyes. Do you really think I'd give a fuck over this simple bullshit?" Add said rapidly in between his laughter. The gang stared at Add and their mouths opened in surprise and Eve's eyes widened.

"You… What?" Elsword said as his shoulders lowered.

"Nothing! That's not the fucking point either. Don't worry I haven't told you the whole fucking story why I'm like this. Like I'll tell you idiots anyways."

Another explosion occurred and it seemed to come from a nearby distance.

"That's the Ancient Waterway! They're attacking from below again," Chung yelled as he rushed towards the area.

"Hey Chung wait up!" Elesis yelled.

Lucy stared at the gang in awe before passing out; it was too hard for her to comprehend the situation.

* * *

"Let's go, we don't have time to chit chat here," Eve said as she jumped to the air and flew towards the general direction. The rest followed as Add trail them from behind, singing and reciting some nursery rhymes as he laughed maniacally in between and every after one. Soon they reached the waterways and saw the knights fighting the demons.

"Blazing!" Elesis yelled as she lit her sword on fire struck at the enemy line in insane speed several times with her sword on her right hand. "Dance!" Elesis yelled as she released a strong explosion causing the demons around them to turn their attention towards the gang.

Chung came rushing in and jumped to the air. "Pandemonium Chaos!" Chung yelled as he released a blue shockwave, causing the demons around the area to tremble and hit each other in confusion.

As the battle continued, blades slashing by, lasers and arrows firing in the air together, the demon army never seemed to stop coming as Add just watched the battle as he sat levitating in the air.

"El Search Party Roars! There's a light in the distance, see them coming closer! With the force of Age-"

"Add shut up and help us already!" Aisha yelled. Just like on cue, an Conrad with a bluish complexion appeared out of nowhere on a UFO. It surprised the knights in the area as it summoned Nasod Spikes that shot up from the ground. The demons parted ways on the sides and left a giant circle in the middle for Conrad to move.

"Playtime!" Add yelled in delight. He whisked out his PC and gathered information from the Conrad. "Conrad, eh?"

"Woah!" Elsword yelled as he did a somersault backwards. After that, Conrad whisked out a cannon and shot in all sides, damaging the area, causing more water to spew out and walls to break. The missiles hit the El Gang and launched them backwards and crash to a single wall, piling them altogether. Conrad raised his cannon on the gang as he arrived right in front of him.

"Playtime is over when I say it's fucking over!" Add yelled as he charged in and raised his right leg upwards. 3 of his dynamos created an electrical field in which Add kicked into twice. Two electrical blasts of electricity fired off from the field and hit the Conrad then he yelped in pain. Add slammed to the ground with his feet, causing the ground beneath him to break.

"Phantom," Add raised both of his hands and two spinning blades of electricity appeared on his hands. "Seeker!" He yelled as he threw the blades at Conrad, causing it to spin around Conrad, damaging the UFO and leaving injuries with blood spewing out in every direction. Add slammed his right foot again on the ground as an electrical wave hit him. His Nasod Armor and Dynamos glowed as his mouth carved into his usual Chelsea Grin. He rushed in at Conrad and blasted two heavy electrical blasts at him before sending down an electrical wave with the help of his Dynamos. The UFO crashed to the ground.

"There was a crooked man!" He yelled as he slammed his right fist down on Conrad, causing him to stagger. The Nasod Armor supported his attack, resulting to a black electrical vortex shockwave to generate along with the help of his dynamos adding electricity.

"And he walked a crooked mile!" Add yelled as he slammed another fist down, causing Conrad to take a step back all wobbly. He then continued delivering a barrage of punches while cackling with murderous intent glinting on his left eye.

"These new clothes of mine is so fucking easy to move in! Thanks Eve." Add raised his right hand and all 6 of his dynamos generated a magic circle in front of him which begun to form an electric circle and a swirling path of electricity which continuously zapped Conrad. "Conqueror!" Add yelled as he pulled back his right hand and grasped the collected electrical energy. He threw his fist on the circle and created a massive explosion, causing UFO and Conrad pieces to fly in every direction.

After that the battle was mayhem, after seeing Add fight, the El Gang fought back with renewed strength.

Elsword rolled underneath the legs of a demon and swung his sword forwards as he screamed, "Armaggedon Blade!" Red aura gathered up around him and engulfed the sword as it turned to a giant phantom replica of the sword. Elsword jumped to the air and swung around wildly as Raven jumped to the air.

"Giga Prominence!" Raven yelled as he slammed the ground. His Nasod Arm engulfed in fire and started releasing bursts to the ground, causing flame geysers to activate and explode in every direction.

Elesis kept leaping from one place to another and slamming at the demons. "Eternal Fire!" Elesis yelled as she channeled all the magic within her and unleashed a blazing tornado of fire, burning off several of the demons on the area.

"Your case is dismissed this time because you helped whitey! But don't think this will change anything," Penesio shouted in the midst of battle. Add himself was enjoying the battle, smacking, electrocuting and blasting every enemy in sight.

Eve supported him as every time Add sends a demon in the air, Eve would summon Ophelia to launch down grenades at the enemy. After that Add would catch the demon by the leg and slam him to the other ones, fighting in a complete unorthodox style, making him the true demon out of the demons in the vicinity. Eve would also support Add by firing lasers at appropriate times while Add reads Eve's battle sequence and add another as Eve finishes her attack.

Their teamwork caused the El Gang and the Knights to wonder if the two actually worked together before. Their attacks were well synchronized; attack patters that placed Elsword and Raven's teamwork to shame.

"Don't just watch there idiots! Fucking fight," Add yelled out. Aisha jumped to the air and slammed the ground. "Guillotine Press!" She jumped again and spatial energy imbued her feet, causing the demons to be send to the air as Aisha slammed downwards. Rena placed her right foot backward and aimed at the demons. She set her arrow in fire and shouted "Phoenix Strike!" She shot the arrow and the flames took form of a phoenix and hit every demon in line.

"Dread Chase!" Chung yelled as he fired a set of guided missiles on the demons in the area.

Eve jumped backwards and Add understood what Eve was going to do. He jumped backwards as well and pulled his right hand backward. "Dynamo Factory Drone!" He yelled as he summoned a drone that has three spikes and a floating crystal on top of it.

"El Crystal Spectrum, Spectrum!" Eve yelled as images flashed in front of her. "Starfall!" Add yelled as he pointed to the ground with his right index finger behind him and the drone stabbed itself in place. The drone fired lasers to the sky which in turn turned to laser mortars.

"Linear Divider!" Eve yelled as she drawn significant amount of El Energy and creates a force field and a large force field before her and fired two angled beams. The laser mortars from the sky fell down on all demons in the area as the angled beams hit the field; the beams became twice the number as it spun around the center and hit all the demons in the area.

The commotion died down as all the demons in the place disappeared to dust and the only voice you can hear was Add's:

"Is that all you fucking got you fucking assholes?!" Add yelled in triumph as he cackled in delight. Eve just stared at him and shook her head in disapproval. The remaining members of the gang looked at each other.

"Should we?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah probably. We can't shake him off anyways," Aisha said. Raven approached Add slowly.

"So uhh… Add. Thanks for saving us back there," Raven said.

"Oh that? That was nothing. My life wouldn't be fucking complete without you guys. I mean, you're my main source of fucking entertainment as I watch you destroy those demons until you get tired and beg for mercy to me!" Add said in between his cackling.

"Uhh… Yeah about that, you're officially in the party," Elsword said.

"Wait. What?" Add said, confused.

"Just like what I said, you're officially in the party."

"Oh. Well then I should fucking introduce myself but you already fucking know me right? Anyways we might wanna talk later because," Add pointed at the horizon and the gang saw what he meant. The Gate of Darkness was becoming larger, they need to destroy it.

"Let's enter the tunnels here. These leads to the Gate," Eve reported.

"Let's go then!" Aisha said as the El Gang rushed towards the tunnel.

"Wait how about me?!" Chung yelled. Rena threw a health potion at Chung as he caught it with his left hand.

"Drink up! We'll need you in the battle," Rena yelled.

"Yeah! You're welcome to join us anytime Chung!" Elsword yelled. Chung beamed and drank up the potion and threw it on the ground.

"I'm sorry Penesio but you'll be in charge of Hamel for now. I'll join Elsword and the others to train so once I come back, I can protect this city once and for all!" Chung said as Penesio nodded in approval.

"As much as I hate seeing you with those troublemakers, maybe they will help you indeed. Good luck my highness," Penesio said as he knelt along with the remaining Knights. Chung nodded and turned towards the gang to see them getting farther and farther by the second.

"Hey wait up!" Chung yelled as he rushed towards the gang.

"You're too fucking slow, hurry up mouse!" Add yelled back.

The El Gang ventured through the darkness and howls from an unknown creature had been heard.


	28. Saving Hamel Arc: Sail to the Past

**Heya guys new chapter here~ Special thanks to raiden blood 9 for following and favoriting, you rock mate! Also thanks to everyone for giving me a lot of positive reviews, it really motivates me to make these chapters longer and more! Now without further adieu enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

The cavern echoed with the sound of creature, seemingly sounded like a dog.

"… Was that a fucking dog I just heard?" Add noticed. The gang stopped in their tracks as Chung looked at Add in response.

"Yes, the howlings you guys can hear comes from a dog. He actually guarded this place once… But after the Water El was stolen, it beserked," Chung said.

"Wait wait wait, what? No one fucking told me the Water El was stolen or something, I don't fucking know!"

"Sorry I kept it a secret from you," Chung looked down on the floor. Add just shook his head and stared back at the darkness.

"Whatever mouse. Next time you better tell me everything mother fucker."

"Add, be nice," Rena scolded. Add glared at Rena, giving her his Chelsea Grin.

"I don't fucking care."

Another howl echoed through the chamber.

"Source location is coming from that way," Eve said as she pointed to the left. A golden arc covered the entrance.

"Let's go then!" Elsword yelled as he ran toward the entrance. "Oh wait what!" Elsword yelped as he screamed on the top of his lungs as he fell down the chamber.

"Elsword!" Aisha yelled as she teleported to the rescue. Add slammed his right hand to his forehead so heard, the noise echoed. The others soon followed and saw the dog Chung was talking about. Elesis saw Elsword and Aisha and rushed towards to help them. The dog howled; it had a red spike from its head and decorated with golden armor throughout its body. It had red orange hair and flowed to the direction of the wind.

"Help me," the dog seemed to say in a rather feminine voice. It pounced on Elsword as Aisha was trying to get him up.

"Not on my watch!" Raven yelled as he jumped to the air and smacked the dog down. The dog slammed to the ground but quickly rolled away to the side to avoid Raven's bullets from his Nasod Arm.

"You dare hurt my brother?!" Elesis yelled as she leaped towards the dog and slammed her sword down. She swung her sword wildly, as the dog backed away from pain.

"Don't hurt it!" Chung yelled as he restrained Raven. The dog once again jumped to the air, this time aiming for Eve. Add gave a nasty snarl and jumped to the air.

Add brought his right arm in front of him and his dynamos generated a high frequency sound wave that stopped the dog in mid-air. Add raised his left hand and cubes appeared. He threw the cubes down, sending the dog backwards as Add cackled in triumph.

"Why would we not fucking hurt it, mouse?! It's literally trying to kill us, you mother fucking idiot," Add yelled.

"Help… Destroy. The crystal on my head."

"Where is that fucking voice coming from anyways?!"

"The voice is coming from that dog! I remember now, she's **Taranvash of Light**!" Chung yelled out.

"Watch dog or not, we have to put him down," Elsword said as he struggled back to his feet.

"Elsword don't move, you sprained your ankle from the fall," Aisha said as she placed her left hand on Elsword's chest as she tried supporting him.

"Rena, take Elsword and Aisha somewhere on a corner, the rest of you follow me," Eve commanded.

"Yes your highness!" Add shouted in joy as he flew beside her.

"Elesis, Raven, Chung keep her busy. Add, you and I need to talk," Eve said. Elesis and Raven nodded as they rush towards Taranvash.

"Don't hurt her!" Chung yelled as he dashed after.

"Harpoon Spear!" Raven yelled as he raised his Nasod Arm and pointed it at the ground. He jumped upwards and his Nasod Arm caught fire. He launched a gigantic fireball as it travelled along the ground, destroying the dark tiles and causing water to spew everywhere.

"Burst Wave!" Elesis yelled as she slammed her sword to the ground. Flames travelled in front of her and hit the water, causing the flames to extinguish and the water to burst towards Taranvash.

"We won't hurt her, we'll try our best to keep her from attacking us instead!" Raven yelled back at Chung. Chung nodded and agreed with the idea, giving Raven his warming smile.

"Thanks Raven," Chung said sincerely. He turned to Taranvash and his expression turned dead serious.

"Taranvash or fucking whoever that bullshit is said that we should destroy the fucking crystal on her fucking head, is that what you're saying?" Add said. Eve nodded and Add sighed in annoyance.

"Can't we just fucking kill her?"

"No we can't. She can help us destroy the Gate of Darkness on the upcoming battle," Eve replied. Add pointed at Eve with his mouth open.

"That's a good damn idea actually. Nice job Eve," Add said as he placed both of his hands on Eve's shoulders, his crazy smile present on his face. Eve became tensed as her face was covered in pure red. "You are my Queen alright," Add said as he winked at Eve. He let go of his grip and raised his right hand. There was awkward silence between the two as Add sighed again.

"No fucking high-fives? Oh whatever let's go," Add said as he turned towards Taranvash. He jumped to the air as his dynamos supported his weight and rushed him forwards. Eve followed afterwards, flying right beside Add.

"Blazing!" Elesis yelled as she engulfed her sword on fire and struck the walls. "Dance!" She yelled once again and ran straight. Water burst out from the cracks and hit Taranvash. Taranvash howled in annoyance as she teleported upwards and swung its tail. The water rushed towards Raven and Elesis as they were almost swept away to the sewer system.

Chung jumped upwards and swung his Cannon upwards. A barrage of missiles hit the ceiling and crashed downwards, blocking the cracks from the walls. The cavern trembled as Taranvash howled in anger.

"El Crystal Spectrum, Induction," Eve yelled as she released an electro ball and turned around in mid-air. A green electrical field appeared right in front of her as she pointed her left hand towards Taranvash. She fired a laser from her left index finger and as it hit the field, it turned to honing missiles and directed towards Taranvash.

Taranvash howled and wind seemed to rush and cover her. The projectiles deflected and honed towards Eve instead.

"Obero-" Eve said with her eyes wide in fear but was cut off as Add became a human shield for her, sending him sky high as he yelped in pain.

"Add!" Rena yelled from afar as she saw the event happening. She wanted to rush towards the gang's aid but she was too busy keeping the water from sweeping them away.

Add turned around and landed his feet on the roof.

"Well this is fucking nostalgic!" Add cackled and jumped downwards. "Open wide!" Add yelled in between his laughter and pointed at Taranvash. A red laser generated and pointed itself at the core as Add's Dynamos form a circle behind Add. An electrical circle was formed in front of Add as it quickly turned to a triangle.

"Panzer Buster!" Add yelled as a red plasma laser fired from the triangle as it dissolved away. Taranvash turned at Add and raised its tail upwards. It released a massive laser beam which made contact with Add's laser, causing the two beams to explode, shaking the chamber from the impact.

"Chung, hit the crystal!" Eve yelled at Chung. Chung understood and took out his two pistols and aimed it at Taranvash's head.

"Don't use fucking projectiles idiot!" Add yelled as he landed on the floor.

Raven rushed in and jumped upwards. He engulfed his sword in flames with his Nasod Arm. "Bursting Blade!" He did aerial flips as he hit Taranvash's shield and dissolved the air around it because of the flames, continuously combusting it.

Taranvash barked in annoyance as she swung her tail on Raven, sending him backwards.

"Now!" Elesis yelled as she leaped upwards and slammed her sword down on the crystal on Taranvash's head. The crystal cracked then exploded as dark energy emerged from it. Taranvash collapsed to the ground, prompting several Nasod Golems to emerge from the walls and bursting water everywhere.

"I-blbuubr- cablben't-bruburbur- brbeubathe –blrbrubr" Add yelled.

Chung swam upwards and blue energy coated him. "Pandemonium, Fear!" He yelled as he released a burst of energy, evaporating the water from the surroundings and blasting the golems away.

"Wait. There were. Fucking nasods here?" Add coughed in between his words. Chung simply nodded and stared at Taranvash.

"She'll make it," Rena reassured as she placed her left hand on Taranvash's head. "I can still sense her life force."

"You guys left me out of the fun," Elsword said as he walked beside Raven.

"It's for your own good Elsword, you would've been dead if we let you fight," Aisha said. "Besides I don't know what I would do if I lose you…"

"What was that?" Elesis said as her teasing smile carved on her face. Elsword didn't seem to hear Aisha as he stared at Taranvash.

"Then? What are we going to do with her?" Elsword asked as he pointed at Taranvash.

"Obviously, we have to guard her until she wakes back up. Then we'll ask her if she can help us," Eve said. Chung nodded and wiped away tears from his eyes.

"Thanks for not hurting her guys," Chung said.

"No problem mouse. Just next time, I won't show any fucking mercy," Add said.

"Anyways, we should get out of here; the place is falling apart," Elesis said. Right on cue, the room seemed to tremble. Add cackled madly as he looked at the ceiling.

"Now this is fucking familiar! This is just exactly fucking like that El damn time I was imprisoned for most of my life on that god damn library. Bring it on nature!" Add yelled in between his cackling as he flew upwards.

"Add wait!" Eve yelled. Add kept going until he reached the roof.

"Psionic Generator!" He yelled as he raised his right arm upwards and released an electric plasma orb as it collected energy around it. The orb exploded, causing to create a hole on the ceiling, revealing the dark night sky.

"Add, you idiot! You doomed us all," Aisha yelled.

"Don't fucking worry Magical Girl Aisha!" Add mocked. He turned around and raised his right hand on the debris falling towards the gang. "Particle Prism!" He yelled as he invoked a triangular matter with the help of his dynamos, trapping the falling debris in place. He slowly landed on the ground as he clenched his hand to a fist. The matter cage became smaller and smaller until it crushed the debris into dust.

"Well that was fun. Certainly reminded me of good times," Add said in a raspy voice, his never disappearing Chelsea Grin present on his face. The gang once again stared at Add in surprise. He told them yet another hint of his past.

"Well then, why don't we go ahead and fucking set up a damn camp? The water around us could help. I seriously need to clean my fucking clothes. They're so god damn dirty, I hate it. Actually, I despise getting dirty." He turned away from the group and whisked out his PC. He typed in a few commands and his clothes changed to a white cat hoodie and white pants. His tuxedo and black pants suit on his right arm. "Hope you don't mind, I'll go clean my damn clothes," Add said. He walked towards the water and begun cleaning his clothes.

"We should go set up a tent now." The gang begun to work, setting up tents as fast as they can. There were a few errors as usual, with Chung's tent being inside out again. Add soon came back and just materialized a tent out of nowhere with the help of his PC.

"Add. Why didn't you tell us before you can do that?" Aisha asked as she glared at Add. Add just simply shrugged Aisha away.

"I can only store one of these. They take up too much fucking memory space for my research, can't help it."

"A big excuse just to save space for Eve eh?" Elesis teased.

"You shut the fuck up whore."

"Oh my, I'll take that as a compliment. You like me in these clothes don't you Add?" Elesis teased again. Add sneered and entered his tent, flipping the middle finger at Elesis. Elesis sighed.

"He's different alright," Elesis said.

"How can you take his words without being hurt sis?" Elsword asked.

"Aww, you're worried for me Elsie? Don't worry, I'm used to those," Elesis said as she waved off the question.

"Eve, where are you going?" Raven asked as she saw Eve walking towards Add's tent.

"I'm sleeping on Add's tent tonight. I need to know more of my King," Eve said nonchalantly.

"Is that an excuse to sleep with him hmm?" Elesis teased again.

"Shut up you!" Eve yelled, her face covered pure red once again as she stormed and entered Add's tent.

As Eve entered the tent, she saw Add at a picture of him with a group of researchers. Add sighed exasperatedly as he shut his PC down and turned around.

"Wha-!" Add yelled as he almost jumped out of the other side of the tent. "Oh it's just you. Geez, don't fucking scare me like that, Eve. It's unhealthy."

"So-sorry," Eve said as she sat down on the bed. "So… what were you looking at before?"

"Ah, those were images of my deceased family who are nothing but a bunch of fucking researchers. Kinda fucking ironic since I hate them so much, I miss them."

"Oh. Can you… Tell me more about yourself?" Eve asked. Add turned to Eve, his eyes wide in shock to why she would ask a question like that. "You're my King after all, my husband now. I need to know more about you," Eve said as she averted her eyes to the ground. Her face was pure red and the way she talked seemed she was nervous.

Add laughed as Eve looked back at Add. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing it's just that, no one seemed to take any fucking interest in me before, much less to hear my story. Then… I'll tell you." His batshit crazy expression turned to a more serious one as his left eye glowed faintly.

"It all started when I was a kid. My fucking family would treat me like trash. 'You shouldn't been born,' they said. 'You're a fucking disgrace' they said. They did fucking nothing but lock me out on my room, with my cousins visiting me every once in a while. Only they acknowledge me as one of their own. My parents? They're fucking assholes. They experimented with me, turning me from a human to a half nasod. They actually almost fucking completely made me a real nasod if it wasn't for my cousins. But what do they get in return? They got fucking slaughtered right before my very damned eyes," Add slammed the ground beside him, as his left eye glowed in rage. Eve raised her right hand but slowly retreated her hand back.

"You know what those assholes told me right before they died? '_Add stay alive for us. Add be happy. Add don't leave me! Why did you leave us behind Add?' __What am I supposed to fucking do back then?" Add said, his mouth carved back into a smile as he started laughing. He placed his right hand over his right eye as tears flowed down from his left eye. "And then, it happened. The townspeople soon found out about my parent's activities. You know what they fucking did? They murdered every single one of them in front of my own very god damn eyes. You know what my fucking asshole parents told me right before they fucking died?" Add said inbetween his sobs and laughter. Eve's eyes were wide in shock._

_"W-w-what?" Eve asked carefully._

_"They never said anything_! Absolutely fucking nothing at all! They just let me watch them die in front of my very own El damn eyes as those deadly brutal mobs burn down my god damn house and kill every single living relative I have. I can't do anything back then, I wasn't as strong as I am fucking now today!" Add swung his right hand to the side, he was still laughing but tears kept flowing down on the sides of his cheeks.

"Then this man, took my arm and brought me to the town and sold me for fucking slavery. My first few days of slavery? No food at all and getting wiped every time! It's fucking unfair how the world was to me back then," Add said as he grabbed his head with both of his hands. He then grabbed his hood and brought it up, making his face barely visible to be seen.

"Then I decided, I'll escape. While I was escaping those assholes, I stumbled upon a cave. I thought I would fucking be safe in there but no! Instead I fell into a fucking library and broke my damn limbs. I had to repair them down there and luckily there were scraps. I spent most of my childhood in that library, reading every single damn book I can which is only about Nasods, the first thing that got me enslaved, tortured and my family killed in the first place!" Add yelled in pain. His left eye glowed brighter as Eve just stared at Add in pity.

"I found a way to escape eventually and invented these fucking dynamos to aid me. It did the trick but I found myself in a different fucking timeline. I thought of trying to find a way to get back to my timeline by finding Nasods at first until… I found out about you. When I found out you saw the Nasod Race dead in front of your very own eyes and isolated for a long fucking amount of time and waking up in the middle of a complete different fucking era; I thought you would be able to relate with me. That's one of the main reasons why I want to meet you and take you. You're the only person in this timeline who can possibly relate to me. But, doesn't matter now. I'm with you now after all and I'm not that fucking weak anymore to cry over my past." Add wiped off the tears from his eyes and gave his Chelsea Grin at Eve.

Eve could do nothing but feel something inside her being clenched by a rope as a lump formed on her throat. Eve stood up and walked behind Add.

"Eve, what are yo-" Add stopped as Eve hugged Add from behind, gently stroking his head.

"St-stop that…" Add said as he dozed off to sleep. Eve gently placed Add to his bed as she exited the tent to get a clear mind.

"That was a story alright," Elesis said. Eve turned to the left and saw Elesis wiping tears off from her eyes.

"Where are the others?" Eve asked.

"They fell to slumber already right after you entered the tent. I have to admit, Add's tent is a little sound proof. I had to concentrate to hear what he was saying. Still… I feel sorry about him. Even a simple apology won't cut it for him after all those events… I guess that would explain why he's genuinely insane."

"Yeah… I'll go rest now. Good Night Elesis," Eve said as she turned back to Add's tent.

"Yeah. Good night and be sure to hug Add. He deserves it. Do you think we should tell the others about this?"

"No. We probably shouldn't. It would only upset him more and I don't want to trouble him more with all he's going through. It's strange that I'd do anything just to make him happy."

"Perhaps you aren't the Ice Queen at all. You're just genuinely in love with Add."

"That's definitely the case."

Eve entered the tent and lay down beside Add. She hugged Add and placed her head on his left arm. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.


	29. Saving Hamel Arc: Gate of Darkness

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here again with a new chapter~ thanks to aimeemaravi12345 for following and placing this story to your favorites! Now without further adieu, enjoy this longest chapter yet of this story.**

* * *

"So everyone ready?" Elesis asked. Elsword slung his sword over his back. Add scratched his head with his right hand. He was back to his tuxedo as Eve checked her system. Elesis winked at Add.

"Why the fuck are you winking at me, slut?" Add asked.

"Excuse me? You were the one who slept with Eve last night," Elesis bit back. Add widened his eyes as Eve just shook her head.

"What in the deceased Nasod's name do you mean by that Elesis?" Eve said. Elesis laughed and just simply winked at Add again. Add's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Yeah, we're ready," Raven replied. Taranvash motioned her head downwards at Chung.

"Thank you once again heroes. Today I shall be aiding you once again to the path of Darkness. But beware, the God of Chaos, Discord, is in the perimeter. I am uncertain if I am able to protect you from his power," Taranvash warned.

"Hah! Let him fucking come. I want to see what he can do," Add said as his face is carved into his usual Chelsea Grin.

"Come on Add, don't be like that," Rena said as she placed her right palm over her face.

"Getting tired of me? Well sorry, elf!" Add yelled.

"Let's just go, talking here wouldn't do us any good." Eve said as she shrugged her shoulder and flew upwards to the sky.

"Wait up Eve!" Add flew to the sky and followed Eve by her side. Elsword nodded at Chung and the gang ran towards the gate along with Taranvash.

The scenery drastically changed, as the sky turned blackish red. The area seemed to be bent out of reality as the Taint corrupted the area, with demons covering the place. The Gang whisked out their weapons and aimed at the demons in the area.

"Let's fucking rock!" Add yelled as he plummeted himself downwards with a strong force. His Nasod Armor glowed and his left eye flickered in enjoyment. His dynamos formed a ring on the bottom of his right foot as he pointed it towards the ground. "Quake Buster!" Add shrieked as he cackled madly and released a heavy blast of electrical energy as it surged along the ground, sending the demons upwards and blasting off several demons to pieces as blood flew everywhere.

Elsword and Elesis rushed in as a duo, slashing and stabbing the demons around them back to back. "Elsword!" Elesis yelled. Elsword understood and rolled underneath her feet as she jumped upwards. "Armaggedon Blade!" Elsword yelled and thrust out his sword. Red aura covered him as the sword extended its reach with magical properties imbued in it. The sword stabbed the demons in line in the stomach, causing them to cough up blood.

"Hiya!" Elesis yelled as she slammed her sword to the ground, flinging the demons to the air. "Blazing!" Elesis yelled as she swept through the demon line with her sword as it blazed in power. "Dance!" Elesis yelled as she erupted a fire blast right in front of her, plummeting the demons towards Chung.

Chung swung his cannon upwards and slammed the cannon down. "Hiyaaa!" Chung yelled as he swung his cannon in a whirlpool formation and kept continuing until he swung his cannon upwards again. "Pandemonium Fear!" Chung yelled as he erupted a bright blue light and send the demons away to the sky.

"Gung!" Rena yelled as she pointed her arrow to the sky. A green light shun upon her and a green aura blasted off in every direction. "Nir!" She shot the arrow to the sky and the black sky seemed to be split in half. Large tornado like arrows fell down from the sky and hit the demons in mid-air. The arrows penetrated the demons entirely and left a gaping hole in their chest. They hit the ground and their blood covered most of the area.

"Lightning," Aisha said as her eyes glowed blue and her staff glowed in power. She flew to the sky and pointed her wand upwards. "Shower!" Aisha yelled as she called forth lightning and struck down the demons along the sides.

"Now that is what I'm fucking talking about!" Add shrieked in between his laughter as he crushed the skull of the demon right in front of him with his right hand. He swung the demon to the side and punched the other to the left. "Eve!" Add yelled.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Induction!" Eve yelled. Eve flew to the air as she watched Add call forth a tornado of high-velocity plasma which ripped the air and caused the dark sky to twirl above him. He dragged a lot of demons near him as he stomped the ground. "Psychic Storm!" Add shrieked and the tornado exploded, sending the demons up. Eve released an electro ball and fired a concentrated laser on her finger. The projectiles hit a green field which turned them to honing missiles and hit all the demons in the air. "Ophelia!" Eve yelled as Ophelia appeared overhead of her and threw down grenades at the demons, exploding them and sending their insides all over the war ground.

"Ignition Crow- Napalm!" Raven yelled as he swung his sword upwards. A flaming crow burst out from his sword and left a trail of flames which burned the demon front lines continuously. Raven ran forwards and slashed with his sword wildly but in an orthodox manner before turning around and firing a storm of flames and singed the targets.

"Heroes, get out of the way!" The gang followed and jumped to the side as Taranvash fired a concentrated heavy beam which obliterated the demons in a single line and hit the gate. The gate shook and sent out a demon general.

"Wait, it's that fucking knight!" Add yelled as he crushed another demon in the skull with his left foot. Another demon went outside the gate, one that looked like a wolf with blue inscriptions.

"It's the dog!" Aisha yelled as she landed on the floor and positioned herself to gather up mana. The demon seemed to have heard Aisha and howled in anger.

"Yep, he definitely heard you," Raven noted as he slashed a demon in the chest and bashed the other.

"I'll hold them off. Heroes, take care of the lackeys," Taranvash said.

"Oh fucking hell no, I won't let you have all the damn fun!" Add yelled as he dashed through the demon lines, blasting and pushing everyone in the way.

"Add, be patient!" Taranvash yelled out. Eve simply shook her head as Elesis laughed in approval.

"Energy Needles," Eve said as she pulled her right hand back. A small circle appeared behind her and started shooting out needles of electrical spears behind her. She jumped upwards and twirled forwards, hitting every demon in line with needles and her electricity.

The Knight saw Add coming towards him and swung his sword down. Add giggled and jumped to the side then cackled. He thrust out his right hand and an electrical circle powered by his dynamos generated right in front of him, collecting electrical and psychic energy. "Particle Accel!" Add yelled as he pulled his hand back. The circle generated and released a heavy blast of electricity, causing the Knight to stumble backwards in pain. Eve flew right past Add and aimed her right hand at the Knight. "Space Wrench!" Eve yelled as Oberon appeared right in front of her and casted a horizontal cross shockwave which made the Knight to stumble backwards and trip.

Taranvash watched in awe as Add and Eve easily made a Demon Knight fall down to his back.

"They are not the only ones who can do that!" Elesis yelled as she rushed forwards, jumping from the heads of the demons from time to time.

The dog demon slammed his hand down on Elesis.

"Sis!" Elsword yelled. Elesis swung her sword up and burnt the demon's hand. She grabbed its finger and ran on its arm until she reached the head. She slashed downwards and followed it by a barrage of flame strikes, causing the demon to snarl. Elesis smiled at the demon and leaped upwards. She slammed the sword down at his snout and grabbed it. She let out a flame burst, causing the dog to howl in pain. She landed on the ground and continued slashing on the legs to make it stumble.

The Knight stood up and slashed the ground with his sword.

"Hah!" Add yelled as he jumped upwards and levitated in the air with the help of his dynamos. He placed his tongue out. "That's not going to fucking work!" Add yelled as he placed his tongue back in and jumped again. Add opened his right hand and cube grenades appeared within a flash. He threw the cubes at the knight but it just annoyed it further.

Eve released two electroballs and summoned Oberon. Oberon slashed the Knight by the legs, causing the Knight to stomp the ground. Add grabbed Eve and flew backwards before placing her back to the ground.

"Teamwork?" Add asked.

"Teamwork." Add and Eve charged towards the Knight.

Taranvash swept her tail at the demons and send them backwards. However the demons keep coming back. "Heroes, send them back! I can't reach the others like this," Taranvash yelled.

Raven plowed the ground and set his arm to ablaze. "Giga Prominence!" He yelled as he released a missile downwards, erupting the planet's geysers underneath, blasting the demons on the surface. "Go!"

Taranvash ran towards Add and Eve as Rena and Aisha supported by releasing arrows and fireballs.

Chung ran through the demon's defenses and blasted every single demon he can see with his pistols. He turned around on one corner and swung his cannon down as he sheathed his guns. "Rapid Cannon!" Chung yelled as he took a stanced and rapidly fired rockets. The rockets blasted the demons but had no effect. "Tsk," Chung leaped to the air and grabbed 4 grenades from his sides. "Big Bang Stream!" Chung yelled as he threw the grenades, flinging the demons to the air.

"Freezing Arrow- Sting!" Rena yelled as she shot an arrow at high speed, freezing upon the demons hit in contact in mid-air. The demons slammed to the ground and smashed to pieces.

Aisha teleported from one spot to another, wacking demons in the head with her wand whenever she gets the chance. She thrust her hand up into the air and released a magical blast, flinging them up.

Elsword rushed in as he leaped to the air and swung in 360 degrees with his sword, still extended with his Armaggedon mode. Elsword slammed his sword down and turned around, swinging his sword with his right hand. "Triple Geyser!" Elsword yelled as he stabbed the sword to the ground. 3 Flaming geysers erupted from the earth in front of him, burning the demons in sight. Elsword giggled but was soon stopped as Aisha wacked the backside of his head with her wand.

"You better learn how to control that fire! You almost burned me if it wasn't for my mana shield."

"Well sorry!" Elsword yelled back as he slashed the demon right in front of him.

"You always say that!" Aisha yelled as she fired a fireball to another demon beside her.

"Well, I can't do anything about it!" Elsword yelled once again as he swung his sword around him and released a shockwave.

"At least learn where to point that thing!" Aisha slammed a demon beside her and blasted it away with fire.

"It's like you can do better!" Elsword shouted.

"Kids, stop fighting!" Rena yelled as she jumped to the air and fired an air bomb. As she landed, she turned around and pointed to the ground. "Humming Wind!" She yelled as she fired a concentrated wind energy arrow from her bow and released a powerful gust of wind.

"It's his fault!" Aisha yelled.

"Since when it's my fault?!" Elsword yelled back. Raven and Chung shook their heads in disapproval.

"Come on! Where's the fucking fun in this?" Add yelled as he proceeded to keep cloning machine gun drones in place along with electrical orbs. At first, the process was making him laugh. Now, he's basically bored to death and his smile turned into a snarl.

"Trust me on this." Eve said as she placed down another giant electro ball. The Knight seemed to tremble in place after being electrocuted. A piece of armor fell off from the side and Add's eyes widened as his snarl turned back into his Chelsea grin.

"Eve you are the fucking best! I am happy to have you as my god damn Wife, I fucking love you!" Add shrieked as he charged towards the missing piece of armor. He cackled as he released two electrical blasts with the help of his dynamos. The Knight yelled in pain as Add continued striking on the same place; his dynamos smacking in high speeds, electricity electrocuting the flesh. Eve fired another concentrated laser and hit the green field, turning it to honing lasers and hit the blind spot.

"Hiya!" Elesis yelled as she cut off the demon dog's head. The demon dog collapsed to the ground and faded to dust as Taranvash charged in and sent the demon knight back to the portal.

"This only means one fucking thing!" Add shrieked. He flew backwards to the middle of the demon invasion and slammed to the ground. "Dooms Day!" He swung his right arm to the air as his dynamos generated pillars of electricity around him. The pillars also generated a plasma vortex tornado which dragged all the demons in the perimeter towards Add. Add jumped to the air as a ball of electricity covered him, zapping all demons in sight. Add cackled maniacally as his Nasod Armor glowed white and slammed downwards. A giant explosion erupted and shook the battlefield, killing all the demons in sight.

"Taranvash, you did absolutely fucking nothing," Add teased.

"I killed a general and a lot of demons thank you," Taranvash replied. A loud echoing laughter came from the portal and emerged a figure of pure darkness.

"Discord!" Taranvash yelled. "Heroes get behind me!" Too late. Discord raised his right hand and grabbed the 3 nearest person to him; Add, Elesis and Eve and started corrupting them.

"No stop!" Elesis yelled as her skin is slowly changing to a darker shade.

"System Failure occurring, Protocol 1608 operating now," Eve stated. Discord then proceeded to grab the rest of the gang along with Taranvash and begun corrupting them from afar.

"Don't. Fucking. Fuck. Around. With. Me!" Add cackled as his dynamos created a red laser sight and pointed towards Discord. "Panzer Buster!" Add yelled as the dynamos generated a circle then turned to a triangle before firing a particle laser cannon. The cannon hit Discord, causing him to yell in pain and drop Elesis and Eve. Add flew towards Eve and grabbed her by the waist then flew to Elesis and grabbed her by the left arm. He slowly placed the two of them on the ground as Add assisted on Eve's repair. The rest of the El Gang ran towards them as Discord continued cussing with his hands over his face.

"You guys better take good fucking care of them. I'll go face that asshole alone," Add snarled.

"Let me join you," Taranvash said.

"No actually, you can help even fucking more by bringing these guys back to fucking Hamel to avoid more damage. I'll meet you guys once I'm fucking done here, now go!"

"You can't face Disco-"

"Trust me he can. If he obliterated a whole demon army in one strike, then he can stand a chance against this guy. Besides, it seems he's immune to Discord's taint," Raven said.

"What Raven said, now go!" Add yelled. Taranvash hesitated on Add's orders.

"Promise me, you'll come back to me, Add." Eve said, her face flushed red after saying that line.

"Promise. Just like before, during the waters." Add said. Eve nodded and understood Add's intentions; he wanted to have all the fun and keep the gang safe subconsciously. Taranvash seemed to see the agreement between the two and carried the gang on her back and ran away.

"That is pretty foolish of you," Discord boomed.

"Hah, I've been told many times asshole. If you believe that is going to hurt me then you are so damn wrong!" Add yelled as he charged towards Discord and left a portal behind him.

"Fool," Discord said as he whisked out a scythe. "You dare challenge a god? What are you, insane?" Discord lashed out his scythe.

"Phase Shift," Add teleported back to the portal but Discord was quick. Discord slashed upwards and knocked Add to the sky. Discord once again teleported right in front of Add and rapidly slashed Add with his scythe before slamming him to the ground. Add coughed up blood as Discord slammed the bottom of the scythe at Add's stomach.

"You are no match for me."

"We'll see. Mind Break!" Add's dynamos honed over Discord's head and generated a triangular shock zone. The zone gave Discord a splitting headache, causing the god to stumble backwards. Add jumped upwards and threw down 2 cube grenades at Discord. "Factory Drone," Add said as a triangular shaped drone with 3 spikes appeared behind him. He pointed at the floor behind him and said "Starfall!" The drone pierced itself on the ground and fired lasers to the sky. The lasers turned to laser mortars and proceeded to fall at Discord.

Discord bellowed in annoyance as he swung his scythe towards Add, releasing more heavy strikes. Add flew backwards and rolled underneath Discord's legs. Add turned around and rushed forwards Discord as his dynamos hit him and phased behind him. Add kicked Discord with electricity. Add then proceeded to smack Discord with electricity before causing a mini earthquake, flinging Discord to the air.

Discord retained his balance while in mid-air and slashed his scythe down. Add barely avoided the attack and had his left arm injured in the process. A long injury ran from his shoulder downwards to his hand and proceeded to bleed. Add saw his arm bleeding and started cackling.

"Interesting, interesting, you are fucking interesting!" Add yelled. He raised his right hand and a blade of spinning electricity appeared. "Phantom Seeker!" He yelled as he threw the blade at Discord and threw another one. The blades circled around Discord, causing several cuts and bleeding and Discord to shout in pain. Add slammed his foot on the ground and an electrical wave struck him. His Nasod Armor and Dynamos glowed once again as his left eye glowed in anticipation.

Add charged in and released two electrical blasts before sending an electrical wave downwards. Right after he followed the attack with a barrage of punches reinforced by the Nasod Armor, generating the black electricity vortex. Then he followed his attack with furious punches, every punch caused Discord to below. Suddenly Discord released an aura blast, stopping Add from attacking and proceeded to slash Add with his scythe. Then he stabbed the ground and chains emerged from the ground, piercing through Add's armor, immobilizing his left arm and leaving several slash wounds all over his body.

Add jumped backwards but Discord encaged him with black obsidian. "It's over now fool. You can't defeat a god. However, I congratulate you. You are the first person who ever made me fight this much. Now die," The black obsidian started becoming smaller and smaller until Discord heard Add screaming in pain. Discord smiled; he won.

Discord turned around and faced the portal. Add started cackling as Discord turned around again towards Add. "What?!" The obsidian cage cracked as it started to glow ominously. "Quicksilver Frenzy!" Add shrieked. The obsidian cage burst open as Add released a plasma vortex shockwave. As the shockwave disappeared, Add was glowing ominously purplish, completely en-coated in plasma. Add blinked right in front of Discord, completely catching him off guard, and smacked him down. Discord plummeted backwards as Add blinked right behind him. As Add smacked Discord, Discord disappeared to the shadows and appeared behind Add.

Discord raised his right hand and right in front of him a huge hand appeared and grabbed Add. Discord swung his arm upwards and slammed Add downwards. "Gack!" Add yelled as he spat blood to the side. "Interesting!" Add shrieked then cackled. Add punched and hit the hand, a plasma explosion occurred right after the punch, dispelling the spell. "Fucking got you now!" Add slammed his right hand to a now surprised Discord and continued punching with it, releasing small plasma explosions every once in a while. Add raised his right hand and a spinning plasma ball appeared on his hand. He slammed the ball to Discord and dragged him forwards. He willed the ball to explode but Discord teleported back to the shadows.

"Oh no you're not getting the fuck away from me asshole!" Add yelled as he turned behind him and rushed to the portal. Discord appeared right in front of the portal entrance and was surprised to see Add right in front of him.

"This is for Eve!" He yelled as he punched down at Discord. "This is for Elesis!" Add yelled as he raised his hand and his dynamos encircled behind him. "Pulse Cannon!" He yelled as the dynamos fired pulses of electrical orbs towards Discord.

"Fuck off!" Discord yelled as he called in chains from the portal. Add swung his left hand and released 3 plasma beams which deflected the chains. "Just what the fuck are you?!"

"The name is fucking Add asshole! Engineer of Nasod Technology and Science Bitch!" Add yelled as he rushed forwards with a spinning plasma orb in his right hand and delivered a quick jab with the same hand. Discord stumbled backwards.

"You are interesting alright! I never had this much fun in ages," Discord yelled as his scythe turned to dual swords.

"Same here asshole!" Add yelled as he raised his right hand again. "Quicksilver Frenzy!" He yelled. A plasma shockwave generated under him as Plasma coated him once again but this time: he can now move his left arm. Discord rushed in and swung his swords wildly as Add countered by blocking the swords away and punching Discord in the face. Add flew backwards and swung his right arm. "Magnetron!" He yelled as 3 spinning of disks of electricity surrounded him. He charged at Discord and the discs hit him, stopping Discord on his tracks.

Add released two electrical blasts once again and followed it with a barrage of punches; plasma exploding every once in a while. Discord faded to the shadows once again but this time he cloned himself. All of the clones attacked Add at once but that was what Add was waiting for. Add summoned his PC and typed in a few codes. "Apocalypse!" He yelled as a cube assistant appeared out of nowhere and started obliterating the clones; turning from a cannon to a laser satellite to a rose. The clones kept the cube assistant busy as Add and Discord continued clashing.

"Looks like we're evenly matched!" Discord yelled.

"Don't get cocky asshole! Factory Drone, Install – Shooting Chaser." 3 drones appeared behind Add and honed in to Discord. The drones then continuously fired laser mortars at Discord as he bellowed in pain.

"Pylon!" Add yelled as he threw down a small electrical orb in his place. He blinked behind Discord and placed another one down; the two connected to each other with a wave of electricity. Discord yelled in pain as Add blinked towards him again and gave another barrage of heavy blows. For some reason Discord stopped moving, causing Add to stop and wonder.

"Look up!" Add looked above him and saw Discord striking down with his blades. Add was caught and Discord proceeded to wildly slash and bash Add. However, his Plasma coat together with his Nasod Armor prevented him from taking any damage. As Discord stopped attacking, Add raised his hand.

"My turn again!" Add shrieked as he punched Discord in the stomach. Discord dropped his blades and Add cackled at the sight. "Game Over!" Add raised his hand and his dynamos generated a swirling path of electricity along with electrical circles which continuously zapped Discord and the Portal itself. Add gathered the collected energy and struck with his left hand. The energy created a massive explosion, throwing Discord back to the portal. Right on cue, the portal collapsed and the taint disappeared without a trace.

Add inhaled the clean air and released it. "Well… that was fun." Add said with a crazed grin before falling to the ground.

From the distance a figure appeared with golden eyes with long flowing black hair. She was wearing a black fur over her shoulders and a small black white and red dress which is unevenly matched. She carried a spear and a hairpin on the left side of her hair. She walked towards Add and saw the injuries he had.

"What happened here? At any rate, I need to tend to his wounds now. Eun, can you help me?"


	30. Saving Hamel Arc: Nine Tailed Fox

**Hello guys, DiscordArc here and here's a new chapter out for you! Special thanks to Yano Uzumaki, discoj13, SynchroXyzStriker, and MyenizouAfuraki for following this story and placing this to your favorites! Also, I would like to thank all the people who gave me positive reviews and supporting the story. You guys, you make me feel so fuzzy and warm inside C: Now without further adieu, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Add was feeling relaxed until he felt his head bump into something hard. "What, where, how?!" Add panicked. He noticed the girl carrying him. She had long white flowing hair and red eyes. Add also seemed to see several fox tails but shrugged it off. He thought he's hallucinating. "Where's Eve?!"

"Stay still, you're hurt!" The girl yelled; her voice was doubled by another being. She pressed Add with her left arm to her chest as Add felt the softness and snarled in response. The girl jumped to the air as an arrow passed by her. Add's eyes widened as he saw a group of demons chasing after them and the tails were actually coming out from her behind.

"Hey let me fucking go! What the fuck is going on fox girl?!" Add mumbled. The girl could barely hear him and just kept running. Another arrow went past Add's head. Add tried to move but winced in pain when he raised his right arm. The girl turned around and raised her right palm.

Four materialized energy bullets, shot out from her palm. The bullets seemed to glow demonic orange with a black vortex in the middle. As the bullets hit the demons, knocking them backwards, the girl swung her spear in front of her. The sky on top of the demons turned black as black replicas of her spear pierced down from the heavens. As the spears formed a circle and pierced a few demons on its path, it generated a powerful explosion in the middle; demon parts flew in the air and blood splattering everywhere.

"It's finally done," The girl sighed.

"Can you fucking let me go now?" The girl slowly let Add go as Add stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, it was in the moment…" The girl said as she covered her blushing face.

"Gah, whatever."

"Alright Eun, it's clear now. We're here anyways; you don't have to protect me anymore."

"Wait. What do you fucking mean here?" Add looked around and saw a tent. The surrounding ruined and seemed to be falling apart.

"At my camp silly." The girl's hair turned black as her eyes turned gold. The fox tails seemed to disappear, causing Add to gasp.

"You can change your fucking physical form?" Add said in surprise.

"Err… What?"

Add stood up, ignoring his injury and walked around Ara in circles as he tapped his chin with his right hand. "Strange, how can it be? The only way I know how to change physical form is by using Nasod Technology but you can do it on your own. What's your fucking secret?"

"Uhh.. I don't think it's nice to curse people like that." Add shrugged his right shoulder.

"And so? Just answer the fucking question."

"She's got the ability from me dimwit," A voice said. Add's right eye twitched.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"Oh um that was-"

"That was me. Over here." Add looked up and stared at the hairpin.

"That fucking hairpin can talk?"

"I'm not a hairpin. I'm a spirit!"

"Uhh…, this is Eun," Ara said as she tapped her hairpin.

"Oh. Oh that fucking explains it. My interest has been dissolved," Add said as he let out a sigh full of disappointment. "Actually never heard your name yet. What's yours missy?"

"It's Ara. You?"

"Add." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're not nice are you?" Eun said.

"What do you expect? Kidnapping me when I'm fucking unconscious."

"Speaking of unconscious… Aren't you supposed to be hurt? I mean you have a lot of injuries and all. You were unconscious when I found you," Ara asked as she tilted her head.

"Oh I developed a strong damn resistance to pain. Besides, the time when Eve stabbed me was way too fucking painful than this one. Actually to be honest, I don't feel so good," Add placed his right hand over his mouth. His Nasod Armor flickered and for a moment, he seemed demonic. His tuxedo turned to a demonic tuxedo with the shades of white and red. His belt turned to a white belt with two claws hanging off from the sides. His Nasod Crown turned from holographic to a demonic white crown with three horns on top. Wings protruded from his back and his dynamos turned to a demonic shape as spikes came out from it. His Nasod Armor flickered again and he was back to his normal form.

"Oh no… Not you too," Ara said as she stumbled backwards. Ara raised her spear and pointed at at Add.

"What's the fucking matter? Are you challenging me to a fi-" Add coughed and spat out blood. His Nasod Armor flickered again as he returned back to his demonic state. "Huh." Add said as he stared at his hands. "Ah… This must be the time when that asshole corrupted me. Well this is fucking unfair. Elesis has her fire aura which probably keeps her from turning to a demon. Wait that would fucking explain why her skin was turning yellow. Then Eve has her protocol whatever. This is too fucking unfair, those 2 bitche- Argh!" Add winced in pain. Add looked at Ara and narrowed his eyes.

"Boo."

"Aaaargh!" Ara yelled and slashed her spear wildly and ran towards him.

"Woah woah woah!" Add yelled as he raised both of his hands.

"Eh?" Ara said as she tripped over a rock. "Waa!" She yelled as she slammed to the ground. "It hurts…" Add gave out a sigh and walked over to Ara.

"You fucking alright? Look I have something to-"

"Ara!" Eun yelled. Ara's hair turned white and fox tails came out from her back. She grabbed her spear and swung upwards. Add flew to the sky and looked down.

"Hey watch where you fucking point that thi-" Add was interrupted as Ara jumped upwards, her eyes glowed red in destruction. She slashed her spear downwards and Add slammed to the ground. As Add rolled backwards, Ara was already in front of her and begun swinging and stabbing with her spear. Add yelled in pain as Ara raised her left palm and fired an energy orb. She began swinging her spear again and kept switching from left to right. Ara slammed her spear to the floor and Add flew backwards.

"Fine; If a fight's you're fucking asking for, then a fight you will fucking get! It may be a good opportunity to see if I can fucking control this demon bullshit or what," Add rushed in and threw a portal behind him. Ara swung her spear from her right hand to her left. "Phase Shift!" Add yelled as he teleported back to the portal he threw down.

"What?!" Ara's voice yelled out with Eun's voice doubling her. Add rushed in and thrust his left hand out. A spinning plasma orb generated in his hand and pushed Ara backwards as she yelped in pain. Add did a quick jab with his right hand and his dynamos encircled his fist. The dynamos let out a series of mini shocks and stunned Ara in place.

"Magnetron!" Add shrieked as 3 blade disks appeared around Add. Add released blasts of electrical surges from his dynamos and rushed forwards with plasma in his hand before releasing another series of electrical surges. The 3 blade disks flew towards Ara and hit her, leaving battle marks on her open skin. Add slammed his right fist down and caused a mini earthquake, slamming Ara backwards. Add grabbed Ara by his right hand and cackled madly as he slammed her to the wall.

"Ah!" Ara shouted in pain as a dust fog covered her. Add cackled madly and stared at the fog.

"Is that all you fucking got?!"

"Don't get cocky!" Ara yelled out. She thrust forwards and stabbed with her spear multiple times and swung her spear wildly in a clockwise manner. Demonic fear appeared out from her spear as she made her attacks. She turned around and 2 demonic wolves appeared out of nowhere and rushed in at Add. She then summoned a wolf pack and rushed in towards Add, causing Add to yell in pain. Add was launched to the air and slammed to the wall with great force, as the wall crumbled above him.

"Oh my El, I never meant to… Add are you okay?!" Ara yelled out. "HAhahahaha! Quicksilver Accel!" Add yelled out. He emerged from the walls and rushed forward with a spinning ball of plasma on his right hand. His dark vortex along with his electricity was accompanied by a red demonic aura, causing a combination of violet, black and red. He grabbed Ara by the neck and continued dragging her forwards before releasing her and created an explosion. Ara made a flip in the air and slammed to the ground before swinging her spear wildly again. This time Add intercepted every attack as his left eye glowed with the intention of murder.

Ara jumped backwards and stabbed her spear and released 2 demonic bullets at Add. Add jumped to the air and levitated with his wings flapping in the air. Ara jumped upwards and swung her spear and caught Add, sending him back to the ground on his feet. Ara then continued to swing her spear once again, moving from left to right and rotating every once in a while.

Add jumped backwards after slamming to the floor and kicked the ground. An electrical shock struck him and he glowed ominously with the same violet, black and red color combination. Add charged in and released blast after blast of electrical energy and rushed forwards. He released another series of blasts then followed it with a barrage of punches, reinforced by his nasod armor and demonic power. He then proceeded to continue striking down with his fists furiously before jumping to the air. His dynamos formed a circle underneath his feet. "Quake Buster!" Add yelled as he kicked downwards with full strength. A strong electrical surge of electrical plasma and demonic energy slammed to the ground and continued surging towards Ara; dragging her backwards yet again as the ground gets destroyed from the force.

The battle between the two was complete chaos; two demons fighting each other until the victor emerged victorious. Add released a pulse bullet and hit Ara. The pulse bullet released an electrical wave and stunned Ara. Add charged in and continued punching with his fists as Ara coughed up blood. Ara slammed to the ground then rolled forwards.

She jumped upwards and created a giant spirit orb over her. "Hell Blast!" Ara yelled as a huge spirit orb generated above her and charged in at Add. Add cackled as the huge spirit orb exploded and threw him high up into the air before slamming to the ground like a meteorite.

"I never wanted to do this but… you gave me no choice," Ara said as she turned back to her normal form. She walked towards Add and saw him turning back to normal.

"I have to admit, this guy gave us quite the challenge; he would've killed us back there if we made the wrong move." Eun said.

"Indeed you're right." Add bolt up and gave Ara an uppercut completely knocking her out.

"Ara! Ara!" Eun yelled out. Ara's hair turned white again but quickly turned black. "No! She's too unconscious…"

Add gave out his Chelsea Grin as he loomed over Ara. "Looks like I won."

"How are you not dead yet?!"

"Oh I dunno. Maybe it's because my weak spot is not my fucking body or something. Don't forget I'm like supported by my fucking Nasod Armor and demonic powers and shit."

"Wait. What do you mean by… supported?"

"I was trying to fucking tell you guys earlier but you don't seem to give a damn about what I'm saying. So I took the challenge instead."

"That still doesn't clear the fact how you can use your demonic powers. Ara's brother over here was overcome by it instead."

"Oh maybe it's the fact I'm not entirely fucking human. I mean, half of me is turned to a nasod; both my mind and heart."

"…" Eun stayed silent.

"And no I'm not a fucking half god damn demon or monster. I'm a half nasod. See this crown on top of my damn head?" Add said as he pointed at his head. "This shows that I'm the King of Nasods. Show your respect or something, I don't fucking know the privileges or whatever."

"Wait. You're a king of the Nasod Race? An arrogant little brat?"

"Who defeated two gods already thank you and one was pretty recent; so am I fucking qualified yet?" Add said rapidly.

"At any rate, why did you take the challenge instead? You should've just stand your ground an-"

"And what? Wait for you to fucking kill me? No-no I wouldn't like that. I like bloodthirsty fights thank you, I wouldn't pass a possible fucking opportunity I'd get."

"Then at least help m-"

"Treat her wounds? Way ahead of you," Add said as he whisked out his PC and begun typing a few words. A health potion appeared out of thin air and Add kneeled over Ara. "Opened wide missy," Add said as he poured the red liquid unto her mouth. He then proceeded to drink the rest of the potion and threw the vial behind him. Both of their wounds healed as Ara gasped back to consciousness.

"What, where," Ara stuttered.

"Ara! Thank goodness," Eun said. Ara turned her head to Add who still has that menacing grin on his face. Ara freaked out and continued slapping Add's face repeatedly.

"Ow!" Add yelled out as he grabbed Ara's right fist.

"Ara calm down it's alright! Add over here, wait its Add right? Well anyways Add over here treated you and he can actually control his demonic powers."

"Which is pretty damn convenient again just like that fucking time I found a basement full of nasod shit. Hey stop the convenience already god!" Add yelled out as he stared at the screen of his PC.

"Uhh… Who are you talking to Add?" Ara asked.

"No one. No one. No one." Add said.

"Well anyways… thanks. Despite I'm the one who should be taking care of you," Ara said as she blushed from embarrassment. Ara picked up her spear and accidentally smacked Add in the side of his head with the pole. "Sorry sorry! I'm too clumsy and I make mistakes a lot I'm very sorry," Ara yelled out.

"Well that explains why you just fucking attacked me out of nowhere." Ara was about to say something when the two heard footsteps coming from the horizon.

"Shh. Someone's here," Add said as he stood up. Ara stood up and grasped her spear and darted her eyes around the area.

"Behind!" Eun said as Ara turned around rapidly. The end of the pole hit the back of Add's feet, causing him to fall flat on the ground. Add groaned in pain as Ara panicked.

"Sorry!" Ara yelled out.

"Heeey!" A voice cried out. It was a girl's voice. Ara turned her head towards the visitors and saw a group coming towards them. It was an odd group with a variety of hair colors. All of them were carrying weapons like they were expecting a fight. Behind them was a giant dog with the size of a mammoth. Ara raised her spear in act of self defense.

"Woah woah, we won't hurt you," Aisha called out.

"Have you seen this man?" Eve said as she showed a holographic picture of Add when they were in the bar with his cat hoodie on.

"Oh… You mean him?" Ara said as she pointed at Add who was lying on the floor. Add sat up and shook his head and stared at the group.

"Oh hey guys," Add said like they were just meeting for lunch.

"Thank the gods you are safe!" Rena cried out. Eve walked towards Add and gave him a huge slap on the face.

"We stopped midway when we saw that massive explosion you made. When we came back to the area you were gone. Luckily, I can detect where you are since you are my King. Don't worry us like that." Eve gently placed her right hand over Add's swollen cheek as Add's eyes widened. Eve was blushing furiously on what she just said. His Chelsea Grin became a heartwarming smile.

"Since fucking when you're kind?" Eve stopped blushing and narrowed her eyes as she gave Add another slap.

"I'm always kind imbecile." Add laughed and rubbed his cheek.

"Uhh… you guys know him?" Ara asked.

"Yeah. He told us to come back to Hamel so we would be "saved" and let him face a god by his own. Judging from the wreckage he made, it's pretty obvious he won," Raven said.

"I can't believe you faced a god by your own Add," Elsword said.

"Oh, Taranvash? I need to ask. Did you by any chance, sense any demonic aura coming from Eve and Elesis on the way back?"

"No I haven't sensed any negative energy. It seems that they fought it off; for I sense absolutely nothing. However, I can sense some from you and I can sense an ancient energy coming from the girl." The gang, even Eve, gasped in disbelief.

"For Ara, don't worry about her. I'm keeping her safe," Eun said. The gang looked around in confusion and Add laughed.

"Oh, the voice came from the fucking hairpin on Missy Fox' head over here." The gang looked at the hairpin and stared at it in confusion.

"There's no possible way that-" Elesis was cut as Eun greeted.

"Well, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Ara and this hairpin over here is Eun. She's protecting me and giving me some of my powers so I can use them against the demons."

"I see, that's pretty helpful!" Aisha said.

"Aisha's being obnoxiously loud again…" Elsword whispered.

"I heard that!" Aisha yelled as she wacked Elsword in the head.

"Come and catch me!" Elsword ran off as Aisha stared at him in annoyance. Aisha teleported right above Elsword and slammed her staff downwards and continued smacking. Elesis, Ara and Chung gave out a nervous laugh as Rena and Raven shook their head in disapproval. Add and Eve, on the other hand, were too busy staring at Ara's hairpin.

"What is it? You know, the stare from one person is bad enough but two?" Eun complained.

"I'm tired," Chung pointed out as he dropped his hammer.

"Yeah, we should probably set up a tent." Rena said.

"Alright let's do it. Maybe we can get to know each other more that way!" Elesis said as she stopped the fight between Aisha and Elsword and as punishment, had them start building their tents with Add.


	31. Saving Hamel Arc: Haan

**Hey guys DiscordArc here! Unfortunately, this is just a character development chapter so don't expect any action from this one~ **Sorry if it's shorter than the previous chapters, I don't have a lot of time today. **Special thanks to: BlueFairyKino, CupcakeMerderer, NyanCatRainbows and xXskullgirlXx for placing this story to their favorites and following! Now without further adieu, everyone enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time. (Also 7102 views!) **

* * *

Things were going well for Ara and the gang; no bloody break outs yet. Taranvash was already fast asleep. Add sat down at the ground and stared at the view right in front of him. He sighed; "Well this is boring," He said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Well what can you do? We're still making our tents here you know," Raven replied. Add swung his feet up and down like an impatient child. Elsword covered his face with his right hand and snickered. Add quickly turned his head to Elsword.

"What? Got a fucking problem, prick?"

"None! None at all." Add jumped to his feet as he swung his right arm to the side. His dynamos formed a line behind him. Eve's eyes widened but as she realized the situation, she gave herself a facepalm.

"Not again," Aisha said. Add flew towards Elsword and thrust out his right hand. His dynamos formed a circle in front of him and generated a high frequency wave. Elsword turned around and drew his sword with his right hand. He blocked Add's attack and rolled underneath his feet.

"Damn you, fucking prick!" Elsword slashed at Add several times and swung his sword around.

"Sonic Blade!" A red shockwave emerged from Elsword and shot at every direction, sending Add to the air.

"Kehe!" Add shrieked as he did a flip in the air. He slammed his right foot down the platform his Dynamos created beforehand. An electrical bullet emerged from the field and hit Elsword. Add leaned downwards and slammed the ground; Elsword plummeted to the air.

"Alright enough!" Elesis yelled as she leaped to the air. She grabbed Elsword by the waist and landed on the floor with both feet. Add turned his head at Elesis; his left eye glowed in disappointment.

"Ugh fine," Add muttered. He waved his right hand and his dynamos hovered over his shoulders, acting as shoulder guards. Ara and Chung laughed nervously.

"Do they fight all the time?" Ara asked Rena.

"No they don't fight all the time. There are just certain circumstances that they don't agree or have a misunderstanding between each other and they end up fighting. Just don't mind them," Rena said.

"You really need to learn how to control your anger," Chung said.

"Who?!" Add and Elsword yelled in unison.

"Both of you! For El Lady's sake keep the noise down," Aisha shouted. Elsword blushed in embarrassment while Add rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Add muttered.

"And we're done!" Rena announced. Ara marveled at the view of the gang's tents; Elsword and Elesis' tent was decorated with flames and swords. Aisha had constellations imprinted on hers while Raven and Rena had a nature theme. Eve and Add's tent were Nasodic, completely made of metal. _Are they trying to make a panic room?_ Ara asked herself.

"It's not a fucking panic room!" Add yelled. Ara flinched.

"You can read minds?" Ara asked.

"Wait, Add you can read minds?!" Chung said as he stared in awe.

"No, it's just the common misconception of a Nasod Tent. Trust me, when I made one, Elsword and the others here were staring at me like I was an overprotective freak," Eve stated.

"Oh, I see…" Chung and Ara said in unison. Ara's tent was decorated with what seemed to be Chinese decorations. Chung's, on the other hand, was simple and plain.

"So now… Let's sit around the campfire and compare notes," Elsword said with his commander voice. The others instantly obeyed, except Add as he lay against his dynamos.

"And Add is acting as the cool kid again. As usual," Aisha said.

"You're obnoxiously fucking loud, aren't you?"

"Hey, am not!" The gang simply sighed and diverted their eyes at Ara.

"E-eh?" Ara darted her eyes around nervously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Uhh… no. We just want to hear your story," Rena said.

"Oh, uhm… Well… how should I start this," Ara tapped her lips with her right index finger.

"Take your time. How about start at the very beginning? Don't worry, we understand how you feel. Me and Add," Raven noted. Ara's shoulders became less tensed.

"Oh alright. Soo… I guess I should start with my name. My name is Ara Haan, the 2nd last survivor of the Haan family. Everything started from my birthplace: The Xin Kingdom located in Northern Fluone. The house I formerly lived is situated over a large shattered El-Fragment which radiated moon energy and gave us our ability. We, the Haan family, are warriors. Our mission is to protect the seal of the Nine-Tailed-Fox, Eun."

"Hello," Eun said. The gang looked at the hairpin. Elsword pointed his right hand at it.

"And why is the nine-tailed-fox a pin?" Elsword asked.

"Uhm… I'll explain that soon, okay? Now moving on, when I was young I was trained by my family to use martial arts and a spear. My brother, Aren Haan, and I trained together however he was one year earlier than me when it came to training. He soon became strong enough and became the Defense Captain of the capital. Everything was going nice until…" Ara stayed silent.

"You don't have to continue," Rena assured.

"I think we know what happens next, right Eve?" Raven said. Eve nodded her head. Add gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Wait, I have a question. You guys experienced this too?"

"Not exactly like your story," Add spoke. The gang diverted their attention towards Add.

"First time you spoke after dissing me," Aisha said. Add rolled his eyes and looked at Ara.

"Continue." He ordered. The gang sighed and diverted their attention back to Ara.

"Sorry for his attitude, he isn't the nicest person around. I shall see to it he gets the proper disciplinary action." Eve said.

"Yeah… Please forgive him," Chung said. Ara nodded and continued her story.

"The demons attacked us. I wasn't able to fight back; I was outnumbered. I found myself in a mysterious altar soon after and there was a huge hairpin sliding along the floor. I saw a silhouette in front of me and of course, I grabbed my spear. Once the figure came close to the light, it was my brother. I thought he was going to help me so I ran towards him, but I stopped along the way. There was something off my brother… He seemed demonic."

"Oh," Chung said. He lowered his head to the floor as if able to relate to the situation.

"Ara, I'll take it from here," Eun said. Ara nodded in appreciation and covered her face with her hands. "Once she figured out that her brother was turned into a demon; she instantly quivered in fear and as a result: dropped her spear. She took several steps backward then tripped as her brother took his merry time to kill her; his own little sister. The reason for he was turned to a demon, was because he was corrupted by the Dark El. Instinctively, she took the hairpin from the floor. Once I felt her touch me, my body reacted to-"

"Woah woah woah! Phrasing," Add said as he waved his arms around. Ara looked up.

"Uhh… what?" Eun said. As the gang realized what Add meant, all of their faces turned red as well as Ara. "Wh-what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Eun it's just… Just move on." Ara stuttered.

"O-okay? Well, after that I entered her body passionately-"

"God damn it, the phrasing Eun! The damn phrasing, do you even understand fucking English?!" Add yelled. Elesis couldn't contain her laughter as she burst out into tears. She fell to the floor crying and laughing at the same time.

"I feel so sorry for you Eun, oh my El," Elesis said in between her laughter. Ara's face further blushed in embarrassment and covered it with her hands.

"Just move on with the story," Eve noted.

"… So, after possessing her, I helped out as much as I can and drove the demons back. Once Ara got her consciousness back; she and I made a contract to each other. I'll help her save her brother from the darkness while she'll help me take back the moonstone. We came here as fast as we could once I sensed traces of demon energy. What we found instead is this guy, Add, laying on the floor motionless," Eun finished. Elesis couldn't stop laughing as Add and Eve shook their head in unison. Chung kept his head down while Rena, Raven, Elsword and Aisha stared at Ara in full sympathy.

"Well that was fun. What's for dinner?" Add said. The gang stared at Add in awe.

"How could you just shrug that off like that?" Aisha asked.

"I'm not fucking shrugging it off. Look, there's no damned point crying over spilled milk, right? Just fucking move on already god! The past is in the fucking past; just keep your head straight for the future. Besides, a sorry wouldn't do bullshit."

Chung raised his head. "I never thought you'd be able to give an inspiring speech, Add," Raven said.

"What the fuck was that supposed to mean?"

"He meant you can say really wise words, Add. Don't misinterpret it please," Rena said.

"Oh. First time someone actually agreed with me in a long damn time. Well here." Add whisked his PC and pressed a button. Out of nowhere a bucket full of roasted meat plopped to the floor. "Eat up," Add said as he jumped to the air and flew away.

"Wait! Add where are you going?" Ara yelled.

"We'll handle it, Eve?" Elesis asked. Eve nodded and stood up. Eve and Elesis chased after Add. They finally caught up to see Add laying down at the floor; staring at the sky.

"Add?" Eve called out. No response came from Add. They slowly approached Add and heard him snoring. Eve and Elesis sighed in relief.

"Oh he's just sleeping. Let's take him back," As Elesis crouched down; she stopped and saw tears on Add's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked. She crouched down as well and saw what Elesis was staring at. "Oh." Eve wiped the tears away from Add's cheek.

"Mom?" Add asked. Eve and Elesis' mouth gaped open but Add was still sleeping.

"He looks fragile whenever he's asleep huh?" Elesis said. Eve nodded. Elesis turned around. "Come on, I'll give him a piggyback ride."

"I'll do it instead," Eve said.

"Oh.. alright." Elesis helped Add get behind Eve.

"He's struggling to survive in this timeline, huh? He's taking in every single comfort he can get to divert his mind from the experiences he suffered," Elesis noted.

"Yeah. That would explain why he just shrugged the story off; he doesn't want to be reminded of his own past directly nor indirectly." Elesis nodded and stayed silent.

Eve, Add and Elesis walked back to base as the stars glittered bright in the clear night sky.


	32. Author's Note: Update to Upcoming Events

**Hey guys it's DiscordArc again and I have a few things to say, so please lend me your ears.**

**First of all, special thanks to Nishigami and KirbyMastah for placing this story to their favorites and following!**

**Now moving on to the second one. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to post any chapter at all starting today until the next 2-3 weeks. This is because my school had started giving projects since last week and exams are just a few days away. I wasn't able to type down a chapter on the past few days neither because I keep heading straight for my bed. This is due to the fact I keep getting appointed as the leader, so I had to make the script for 2 roleplays, buy some stuff outside, prepare some dance moves, report in front for several times, and lastly to create 3 separate posters. Please do understand my situation, but this doesn't mean I won't be posting anymore. In my spare time, I'll start making the next chapter slowly but surely. **

**Third of all, I have something to confess; I don't have a schedule for making these chapters. I just make them on the spot because that's how my mind, my imagination, works. Creating any of these chapters take 30 minutes to 2 hours and it's really hard to turn game play to text, or what the next chapter should be. The first reason of this is I have my mind set on other matters (Personal ones). I haven't really reached Hamel yet, for I don't really have a lot of spare time to play Elsword so I just watch videos. I'll try removing this bad habit of mine in the next several days.**

**Thanks for reading this author's note everyone and I hope you can understand C:**

**DiscordArc out~!**


	33. Nasod War Arc: Pop goes the Weasel

**Hey guys guess what? I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long so here have a veeeeeeeery long chapter! It's also mostly battling of two people but you just have to read and see :P Special thanks to the following for following and placing this story to their favorites; you guys rock! :D**

**FraeRonnonnoxCefrd**  
**MitusAura**  
**Rek-san**  
**RookieDea**  
**lAeroCluel**  
**whitemist0**  
**Tyrant of Calamity**  
**Pekiunai**  
**CaiusSaintRose**  
**Hydragon77**  
**Juneko1217**  
**Pekiunai**

**[If I missed someone or repeated the process I am very sorry ;-; Please do message me if in case I forgot about you(once again I'm sorry D:)]**

**Without further adieu, enjoy the new chapter and the start of a NEW arc!**

* * *

Add woke up to the sound of the el search party team being bombarded on their camp. Add looked at his side and Eve was missing.

"Hey what the fuck is going on?!" He yelled as he exited his tent.

"Add help! Eve has gone rogue," Chung yelled.

"What?!" A rocket missile launched towards Add but Chung and Ara instinctively deflected it with their weapons. The rocket had flown to the air and exploded like a firework. Add looked up at the sky and saw Nasodic Spear wings protruding behind Eve. Then he looked around, Raven, Rena and Aisha were knocked out. Taranvash disappeared; it seemed that she was killed and disappeared entirely. The rest of the gang was doing their best to protect them but they barely managed to do so.

"Oh for fucking fuckity fuck sakes, not again," Add growled as he flicked his hands. His dynamos appeared to plain view and rotated around him. Above Eve, a blue screen emerged from a white flash. On the screen was a man with white hair and a mustache. Elsword, and Add opened their mouths in awe.

"Wally?!" They yelled in unison. Wally cleared his throat as if he was to prepare a speech.

"Hello my friends. Add," Wally glared at Add. Add glared back, his left eye flickered in annoyance.

"You had the fucking nerve to live huh? Weasel," Add gave a teasing smile.

"Thanks to you anyways. You gave me a perfect chance to escape. Oh by the way, look. The Nasod Blueprint you gave me? It's finished." Wally turned around and proudly showed his latest creation: The Nasod Inspector. Elsword pointed at Add.

"You helped him?!"

"Hey, he had the fucking location for the Nasod Core. It was an opportunity too sweet to miss."

"Now now don't meddle to each other. It was I who betrayed him. I merely used his ability just to reach the Nasod Core. Sadly, it seems that I underestimated him to be able to be defeated by my weak soldiers," Wally said. Eve was still throwing down missiles and spears at the group, causing havoc.

"Cut the fucking formalities already and let Eve go or I will fucking murder you in the hardest way possible." Add barked. Wally shot him a glare of annoyance.

"Oh I won't. After all, I found the commands and coding to control our little queen over here. I won't let this chance be a miss, and I doubt you can find me. After all, I'm hidden from yo-"

"Oh my fucking god, get to the point already!" Add yelled as he deflected a Nasod Spear to the ground.

"You better shut your mouth whitey." Add's left eye twitched. Add giggled. He then startled to cackle.

"Oh you fucker! I'll get you hard alright," Add shrieked.

"Not when our little queen gets you hard first. Enjoy," Wally's screen disappeared. Eve's eyes glowed red.

"Execute Code: Nemesis, releasing Queen's Throne" Her form changed; she was wearing a black cloak over her [Code:Nemesis] attire and her left eye changed to red while her right eye is still yellow.

"Help," Eve said weakly as her head twitched. Eve charged towards the team.

Elsword rolled out of the way as Eve's drones stabbed the ground where Elsword was before. Chung shot at Eve rapidly with his two pistols. Eve's form changed to a blue spectral holographic image and her body covered in electricity. She shot herself towards Chung and electrocuted him in place. Eve turned around and swung her arms to a cross; her drones followed the action and hit Chung with the blades. Eve rapidly swung her arms as her drones copied her movements before sending Chung to the air.

Ara charged in with her spear and rapidly stabbed with it. "Execute Forcefield." A blue forcefield covered Eve and protected her from Ara's attacks. Eve smiled at Ara wickedly and released a barrage of Nasod Spears.

"Ara!" Eun yelled.

"Oh no, you won't!" Elesis yelled as she leaped towards Eve with her claymore. Eve jumped to the sky and shot down a Nasod Spear. Elsword rushed in and blocked it with his sword. Elsword crashed into Add from the force Eve released.

"Gack, get out of the way muscle fucking brain!" Add yelled.

"No you get out of the way!" Elsword barked back.

Wally laughed as he watched the El Search Party being destroyed by Eve.

Elesis grabbed Ara out of the way and jumped backwards. Ara turned around and she started to glow. Her hair turned white as 9 fox tails appeared from her behind.

"Let's get serious," Ara and Eun said in unison. Ara released a horde of ball fire and charged in with her spear.

Eve countered by launching a giant ball.

"She just used Klugel Blitz, Ara get the fuck out of the way!" Add yelled. Ara jumped upwards, completely dodging the ball and slammed her spear downwards. Eve was hit and launched to the hair. Ara brought her hand out and caught Eve with a ball of fire. She begun slashing Eve with her spear but her forcefield protected her from the attacks.

Chung rushed in again and spun around with his cannon. Eve had trouble protecting herself from the sudden attack as she jumped back to the air to get better leverage.

Elesis and Elsword attacked together as Elsword spun in the air and Elesis slammed her claymore down at Eve. Both of them hit Eve at the same time, slamming Eve to the ground. The force created a crater and created a dust fog.

"Did we do it?" Ara asked.

"Energetic Heart." Eve commanded. The fog disappeared as Eve glowed. Electrical sparks of energy ran across her body and a second set of wings, this time electrical, appeared from her back. She swung her arms sideways and released a horde of honing lasers which continuously hit the conscious El Search Party members except Add who was too far away for the range.

"Sonic Boom!" Add yelled as he fired an electrical bullet towards Eve and hit her. He felt no headache at all. _Wally must've accidentally turned off Code Access 32: Permitted. That fucking weasel, he mistook the Ruler Rights for a way to use Eve! Actually, that's too convenient. Hey Author, make it less cliché'd for fuck sakes! Anyways, now… I can't hold back._ Add flew towards Eve and grabbed her by the core. He accelerated downwards and slammed her to the ground. He jumped backwards as Eve rapidly lashed out her arms as her drones copied her movements. He bumped into something behind him and saw it was Oberon. Oberon slashed down at Add several times, causing him to scream in pain. Ophelia appeared and shot him several times as Eve watched it happen. For some reason, Add saw a tear pour down from Eve's right eye. _She's… still conscious? Wait does that mean she's…. powerless? Like me when…_ A wave of memories flooded Add's mind. Add growled and stood on the ground and stopped moving as Oberon and Ophelia disappeared.

Eve tilted her head momentarily confused on what's happening. Even Wally was confused.

"Hey. Why isn't he attacking?" Wally asked. Eve shook her head in response.

"Add move you'll get hurt!" Ara and Chung said in unison. As they tried to run towards Add, Add's dynamos shot bullets against them.

"Add! Whose side are you o-" Elsword stopped as Add's dynamos fired another set of bullets.

"Weasel… I will fucking kill you like I killed all of my fucking victims since the day I got here. But you will receive it… Much. Much more… Worse!" Add shrieked on the last word of his sentence. Eve rushed towards Add and raised her hand.

He stomped the ground and his dynamos glowed. An electrical wave of electricity struck him and stunned Eve momentarily. His left eye glowed in hatred as he shed tears. His dynamos stopped glowing as his hair seemed to grow longer. His crown seemed to grow a little larger and glow even brighter. _I will NOT let Eve experience what I did. Being powerless, not able to do anything… No, I'm not that kid anymore. I'm stronger. I won't let Wally get his hands on her._

"The only one who can sexually harass, insult, tease, annoy, talk, love, control and be with is ME!" Add yelled as he raised his fist and punched Eve. His Nasod Armor vortex along with the dynamos electricity penetrated through Eve's forcefield and hit her in the chest. The force knocked her backwards as Eve teleported above her. The gang's mouth gaped open in surprise to Add's speech. The term "sexually harass" made them shiver in fear and they silently vowed to keep Eve away from Add at all costs. Add turned towards the El Search party and raised his right hand. "Particle Prism!" Add yelled. Add encased every person in the area in dark matter. Add slammed the ground again and he stopped glowing.

"Add what are you doing?!" Elesis yelled.

Eve regained her balance and flew back to the sky. She raised her right hand and Nasod Spears emerged from the ground; rushing towards Add. Add crossed his arms and electricity encircled him. "EMP Shock!" He swung his arms to his sides and a large AOE EMP shockwave burst from Add's core. The shockwave stopped the spears from hitting Add as he turned around. "Pulse Cannon!" He yelled as his dynamos fired a series of bullets at Eve. Eve dodged them and yelled "Particle Ray!" A triangular forcefield appeared in front of her and as soon as the laser hit the field, it turned to a barrage of honing lasers.

"Add!" Ara yelled.

Add raised his right hand and a giant ball of plasma appeared above him. The lasers went straight for it. "Psionic Generator!" Add yelled as the ball explodes. "Magnetron!" He yelled as 3 discs of electrical energy appeared around him. He raised his right hand and his dynamos created a triangular field. His dynamos shot a pulse bullet at Eve, followed by a disc of electrical energy. Eve dodged the first bullet but never dodged the disc and got hit by it. Add smirked and sends a wave of electricity which attached itself at Eve's right foot.

"Sorry for this Eve. I hope you understand. But you fucking weasel, I won't fucking forgive you!" Add yelled as he pulled the wave of electricity in like a lasso. Eve was pulled by the wave. "Pylon!" Add yelled as he placed down an electrical orb. He placed down a portal as well before he flew forwards. "Pylon!" He yelled again as he placed one down. The two orbs connected to each other by a wave of electricity. Add jumped upwards and let another orb down then flew to the other side. He placed another orb down then flew behind Eve.

He released 2 electrical blast of waves before saying. "Phase Shift!" Add teleported back to his preplaced portal and generated a new one on the place he was in. The portal exploded and hit Eve in the process. "Dynamo Configuration: Fission Shot!" He yelled as he fired a missile towards Eve and exploded.

Eve regained her balanced and turned around at Add. Eve swung her arms backward and her drones hit Add. The one of the drones penetrated through Add's Nasod Armor and left a gaping wound on his left abdomen. Eve smirked in a very not-so-Eve-way and rapidly swung her arms. Her drone spears repeatedly hit Add, leaving wounds all over his body. As Add was about to hit the ground, Eve grabbed his foot and launched him to the air. Eve fired a concentrated laser from her right index finger. The laser hit the triangular force field and turned to another barrage of honing lasers. The lasers penetrated through Add's Nasod Armor.

Wally laughed wickedly behind the screen as the party watched in horror; no words were spoken from their gaping mouths.

"Sorry," Eve said as she summoned Oberon above Add. "Sonic Wave" As Oberon was about to hit Add, Add glowed red and released a burst of demonic energy. As the blinding demonic light of energy disappeared the gang gasped as they saw Add flying in the air.

"What's this?! What is this?" Wally barked from his screen.

Add was clutching Oberon's face with his right hand. His Nasod Eye seemed to glow even more mischievous. His tuxedo changed to a completely different style[Thanatos Set.] His tuxedo was colored with red, white and black. Claws hanged from the sides of Add's waist and black wings with white armor and red blood stains on the edges of it protruded behind him. A red-like tattoo was embedded on the right side of his face as it glowed in a demonic fashion. Behind him and on his sides, ribcages and a spinal cord seemed to decorate his tuxedo. His tuxedo turned to a long tailcoat. His dynamos had spikes protruding from them, along with a red-black color change.

"A-Add? Is that you?" Elesis asked. The gang's eyes were wide in shock and too stunned to move. Raven, Rena and Aisha woke up and saw Add and Eve.

"Woah! Is that Add?!" Aisha yelled.

"What… in El happened to him?" Rena asked.

Oberon disappeared from Add's hand as Eve stomped the ground. A large Nasod Spear emerged from the ground and tried to strike Add. However Add was too quick as he flew behind Eve, leaving shadow silhouettes as he moved, and released a high frequency wave. Add began laughing like a crazed maniac. "More. More!" Add shrieked. Add placed down a portal behind him.

He released blasts of energy and high frequency waves at Eve for several times before he slammed the ground and sent an electrical wave. The wave hit Eve and sent her flying. Add jumped upwards and his Dynamos twirled around him, hitting Eve. Add landed back to the ground and begun assaulting Eve with electrical blasts and high frequency waves. Add slammed the ground again and an electrical wave hit him. He was glowing once again but accompanied by demonic aura. He blinked above Eve and slammed downwards. He released a barrage of punches reinforced by the Nasod Armor creating a black vortex, sometimes a plasma explosion would occur, and electrical waves accompanied by the demonic explosions of energy. He punched Eve furiously and raised his hand. "Mind Break!" He yelled.

"No no no!" Wally yelled as he smashed the console.

However there was a long pause, so Eve escaped the attack and dashed to the side. Eve released two electroballs which multiplied and hit Add. She then called forth a barrage of Nasod Spears, fired a horde of honing lasers and called in Oberon to rapidly slash Add. As Add was about to escape, Eve summoned Ophelia above them. Ophelia released a strike of electrical energy and stunned Add. Eve raised her hand.

"It's over. Heaven's Fist!" Eve yelled as she summoned the fist of the former Nasod King. The fist crashed down at Add. Add's mouth carved into a Chelsea Grin. "Bye bye," Add said mockingly as he teleported away.

"What?!" Wally barked.

Add teleported behind Eve but Eve turned around. She summoned a huge Nasod Spear and grabbed its handle. "Assault Spear!" She yelled as she pierced the spear forwards. Add accelerated upwards, completely avoiding the attack. His dynamos formed a circle beneath him. "Quake Buster!" Add yelled as he struck down with his right foot. The dynamos generated a demonic electrical energy shockwave which surged along the ground. Eve dodged by flying upwards and called on Ophelia. Ophelia threw down grenades at Add which Add countered with his own grenades. Both Add and Eve landed on the ground.

Add slammed the ground and he stopped glowing. He whisked out two disks of energy from his hands. "Phantom Seeker!" Add yelled as he threw them in the air. The blades repeatedly honed at Eve but Eve deflected back with her drones. Add seemed to note this and summoned 3 drones behind him shaped like a circle with 3 spikes. Add charged in. As Eve was about to summon an electron ball, Add phased behind her and released a high frequency wave which stunned Eve. "Installation Sequence – Ultimate Fury!" His drones simultaneously fired lasers at Eve. "Execute, Queen's Core!" _This is it. The final one._ A circular object appeared from Eve's chest and protected her from the continuously. Add's blade discs disappeared and Eve began to strike back.

"Stop! Why are they killing each other? I mean, aren't we trying to save her at the first place?!" Aisha yelled.

"Aisha we can't do anything. This matter Add encased us in is pretty solid, it cannot be broken nor teleported out." Raven said calmly.

"So, we'll just have to sit and watch huh?" Chung quivered.

Eve summoned Oberon above her. "Space Wrench!" Eve yelled. Oberon crossed his arms and casted a horizontal shockwave at Add. Add flew upwards and dodged the attack but Eve's core hit him with a laser. Eve jumped upwards and turned her body into a holographic image surrounded by electricity. Eve continued hitting Add 3 times before striking with her Drone Spears. Add coughed blood as every time Eve launches him to the air, lasers and Ophelia struck him down. It was a miracle he was alive, maybe it's thanks to his demonic power. _Maybe this ability isn't bad at all!_ As he thought that, his existence flickered and changed back to normal.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Eve stabbed Add in the chest with her spear. Add coughed blood as Eve slammed him to the ground.

Wally's screen appeared above Eve as Eve looked down at Add, who was unable to move.

"Any last words punk?" Wally sneered. He was victorious. Add looked at Eve and saw her face was drenched in tears. She was still crying. _Damn it. I can't do it. I guess I'm not strong at all. So- wait. I'm a fucking Nasod too right? Why am I weeping and being fucking dramatic when I can-_

"Yes I do you fucking weasel… Quicksilver Frenzy!" Add yelled as a large plasma thunder struck down from the heavens and hit Add. Eve was knocked backwards from the shock and Add jumped back to his feet like it was nothing. He was going full time now; he's literally using his left eye only to control his Nasodified body. _This is the final stand, I lose, I fucking die and Eve goes beserk. I ain't letting that bullshit happen. Never in my fucking life! Weasel, you'll go to fucking hell with this after I'm done tearing you apart limb by limb, _Add thought.

His body was covered by dark plasma as his left eye was still glowing in murderous intent. He summoned a ball of plasma with his left hand and surged towards Eve. Eve was too shocked to move and was hit by the ball. Add jabbed with his free hand and struck two electrical blasts. Add slammed the ground and turned back to his Nasod Armor mode. "Game Over!" Add yelled. Add raised his left hand and gathered all the physical and electrical energy around him. Even if the energy is from Eve or from him, he didn't cared. His dynamos began to create a cage of electricity which glowed ominously purple with a swirling path of electricity, dragging Eve towards Add like he was a black hole. His vision started to blur as he felt something inside him break. His vision became darker and he can now only see through his left eye. His legs started to shake. Electricity ran through the surface of his skin along with demonic energy.

"Someone stop Add!" Eun yelled. The gang looked at Eun in confusion. "He's draining away his life force, he's going to die if he keeps this up!"

"What?!" Chung yelled in disbelief.

"That idiot!" Elesis yelled as tears fell down from her face. She summoned her claymore and began striking the shield. "What the fuck are you idiots waiting for? Strike!" The gang obeyed, it was their only chance after all.

"I may hate that idiot, but he still saved us back then. I hate to say this, but he's a part of us now!" Elsword yelled.

Wally was unsure now of what will happen. He kept screaming "no" so hard he started to cough.

Add's cage seemed to get bigger and stronger. His dynamos reached the limit. "Sorry Eve. Conqueror!" Add yelled as he gathered ALL the collected energy to his right hand and jabbed it forwards violently. Eve was stopped in place, unable to move. Add flew towards Eve and touched her core. He modified his attack to give him extra time to hack through Eve's system. He changed all the codes and made it so that only he can control Eve and removed every single trace of informational code Wally can use to control her.

Once Wally saw Add hacking through the system, he panicked and tried to fight him back. However, Add's processing skills were far superior to his and beat him to it. Once the words "Access Denied" popped up on his screen and shut down, he roared in disbelief and hatred.

_That's enough to keep him from accessing her._ Add thought as he hugged Eve. A massive explosion burst from where the two of them are standing, Add acting as Eve's human shield.

Add's Particle Prism wore off and the gang were freed from their imprisonment. They ran towards Add and saw Eve holding the body of a near-dead Add.

"Add!" Rena yelled as they kneeled beside Eve. Eve was too shocked to talk but tears poured down her face. Add coughed, giving the gang hope.

"You're alive!" Elesis yelled.

"Don't… talk too loud," Add coughed. Eve smiled which surprised the gang.

"Eve… you're smiling!" Aisha noted.

"Eh?" Eve asked.

"Agh… Don't mind… that… I just… made a few… changes…" Add coughed. "Elsword… Cut my chest open please." The gang's eyes widened.

"Why? I'd do it with pleasure really but why?" Elsword asked. Add snickered.

"If you… want me to live… You have to repair something. I heard something… bro-" Elsword stopped him from talking and cut open his chest. Of course blood spat out everywhere and there it is. There was a broken wire inside Add which is connected to his heart. When Eve touched it, Add's left eye flickered.

"Oh. Alright, easy repair." Eve calmly said. She repaired the wire and Add instantly burst to life. His right eye opened and he stared at his open chest. "Yeaaaaah may take a fuckin while to heal this," Add noted. The gang sighed in relief.

"Hang on, I'll take care of it. Eun?" Eun merged with Ara and hugged Add. Add's eyes widened and blushed madly as the others stared with wide eyes. Eve narrowed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Eve you're jealous aren't you?" Elsword teased.

"What? No I ain't. It's because of this stupid idiot who messed with my program."

"Oh no Eve, I never messed anything up. I just simply removed that mother fucking I'd kill him until he fucking dies weasel's control from you and changed a few inputs. The inputs I changed were you are now able to express emotions but it's only limited. Oh wait. Nevermind yeah I did this," Add snapped his finger and Eve's clothes shimmered white.

"What's going on?!" Eve commanded. Add smiled mischievously. "I made your forbidden circuits, Code Nemesis and the all mighty killing machine mother fucking annoyance Queen's Throne, possible to use. But it will literally destroy your clothes so I decided to input a new one to my tastes."

Eve's clothes stopped shimmering and was surprised to what she was wearing. She wore a black and white vest with a necklace on top and the whole front side open that it barely covered her breasts. Her arms were covered with black arm sleeves which connected to the neck and wore gloves with golden imprints on it. She wore mini-short-shorts and long black stockings. Connected to her vest is like a cape which goes down to her ankle with the front side open, showing her legs. Eve blushed wildly in embarrassment and grabbed covered her body with her arms.

"What are you making me wear, you sick pervert?!" Eve yelled. Ara broke her hug with Add and stood up.

"Okay healing process is done and…. Eve what are you wearing?" Ara asked.

"Ask him!"

"Woah woah, before you get angry, no. That vest will not fly off to any fucking where and will not be removed. It's literally an armor like mine. The only way to remove it is if you remove it yourself. You won't get exposed or anything if some air blows that vest so don't worry." Eve sighed in relief.

"Well if it's like that then it's fine," Eve said.

"But still that fucking weasel… I can't believe he's still alive," Add muttered.

"You have some explaining to do, Mister." Elsword said.

"I will, I will. But for now we should run back to Elder. If there's one thing that asshole will do, he will create a Nasod army that he'll probably fucking use to destroy the whole damn world. Now we got two problems to face."

The gang was silent until Elesis popped up an idea.

"I know! How about we split up? Elsword, Chung, Raven, Rena, and Aisha will stay here in Hamel and keep an eye out on everything. Eve, Add, Ara and I will take care of Wally. That's fair right?" Elesis glared at Elsword. "Riiiight?"

"Fine sis. But don't do anything stupid," Elsword replied.

"I won't Elsie!" Elsword shivered in embarrassment.

"Then let's get going, let's go!" Elesis said in cheer.

"Wait, here." Add summoned his PC and typed in a few commands. A radio shimmered to existence, and Rena caught it. "Press the button on the middle to communicate with us, that'll help a lot."

"Oh… thanks Add." Rena replied.

The gang bid their farewells and went off to their separate ways.

* * *

**Starting today, there will be two POVs to get both sides featured; one side is the Hamel Arc, other side is Nasod WAR Arc. In other words, there's a possibility that the next chapter will be Hamel but there's also a possibility it will be Nasod War. It's prolly hard for me but getting story ideas from dungeons can reaaaaally confuse me. So yeah, see ya next time :D Ja mata raishuu ne~!**


	34. Nasod War Arc: Birthday Boy

**Happy Birthday to me~![Well not actually it's on this August 12 but meh.] Enjoy this new chapter of the Nasod War Arc! Special thanks to LoopyHoopz14 and darkhaseo90 for following and placing this story to their favorites; you guys rock! :D**

**Now without further adieu enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Add, Ara, Eve and Elesis had finally reached the town of Hamel by morning and was surprised as Penesio pointed his sword at Add.

"You had the nerve to come back here alive, murderer of Elder Village," Penesio said. Add snickered and gave Penesio a cruel smile.

"It seems you found out eh? Little fucking soldier of Hamel," Add mocked. Elesis and Ara's were surprised as their eyes widened. Eve simply sighed as if she knew this would've happen before.

"Add… Did you really… Kill someone before?" Ara shivered.

"Well not someone but a lot of fucking people. I think it was those annoying bastards who tried to stop me while I was on my fucking way to get out of town."

"And so you confessed. Soldiers restrain him!" Penesio ordered out. As Add summoned his Dynamos, the sky darkened and started to snow.

"What's going on?" One of the soldiers called out. Add reached out his hand as a snowflake touched it. His face darkened as his left eye faintly illuminated.

"Tell me… What day is today?" Add asked.

"The 2nd of January. Why would you ask?" Eve stated as this was nothing to her. For once Add stayed silent.

"Add?" Ara called out. Add was still spacing out.

"Birthday" He finally muttered out, as his mouth curved into a frown.

"What?" Penesio asked. Add pulled Eve causing Eve's arms to latch on his neck while he grabbed Ara and Elesis by their arms. He flew to the air and accelerated towards the ship. Elesis flailed in protest as Ara screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Stop them, they're flying towards the boat!" Penesio called out. The soldiers were forming by the docks. Eve looked at Add's face and saw him bite his lower lip. Add threw Ara and Elesis on a ship safely. Eve released her hold on Add's as he turned around.

"We got you know!" A soldier yelled out. The ship rattled as the soldiers entered.

"Get the fuck away from us!" Add yelled out as he raised his right hand.

"Add don't!" Ara yelled out, her voice containing the emotion of despair.

"Sonic Boom!" Add shrieked with a distinct undertone of pain underneath his voice. The electrical bullet accelerated towards the soldiers and blasted a hole in their bodies; some got their arms torn off. The soldiers collapsed as they blood poured out from their unconscious body. Add cackled as he slammed the ship downwards. The ship momentarily tilted, dragging the unconscious bodies towards the water.

"Eve operate the ship, get us the fuck outta here!" Add yelled out. Eve nodded and flew towards the helm of the ship. Eve turned the steering wheel as the ship jerked violently, shaking Elesis and Ara off balance. The soldiers grabbed their crossbows and set their arrows on fire.

"These assholes want to die eh? I'll give it to them then, you fucking bastards!" Add yelled out as he cackled once again. He crossed his arms and two blades appeared on his hands. "Phantom Seeker!" Add yelled as he threw the blades towards the soldiers. The blades rapidly moved and sliced one soldier to another, leaving limbless bodies to rot and blood to spew out everywhere. Add raised his hand and his dynamos formed a circle in front of him.

"Add stop!" Elesis yelled as she slapped Add by the face. Instantly, Add turned towards Eve and blasted her with a pulse bullet. Eve saw what was happening but she couldn't move from her spot because she was too busy getting the ship away from the docks.

"What was that for?!" Elesis yelled out. Elesis grabbed her claymore and slammed down at Add. Add dodged her sword and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Kyaa!" Elesis yelled out as Add judo-flipped her to the ground and locked her right arm. Ara saw what was happening and couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Don't get cocky!" Elesis yelled as she burst her right arm to flames causing Add to let go. She knocked Add of his feet and dragged him along the floor before slamming him to the rail. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Add yelled out. However, Add didn't move and stayed on his place.

"Add what's wrong?" Ara called out. Add stayed silent and never moved. The snow shower became a blizzard causing the soldiers of Hamel to stop their pursuit and leave them for dead. Elesis and Ara shivered in the cold.

"We should get in the captain's quarters to get warm," Eun said.

"First time you spoke up Eun," Ara noted. Eun hummed. "Alright alright. Let's get going, Elesis?"

"What about Add and Eve?" Elesis asked.

"I'll go ask Add, you go ask Eve," Ara said. Elesis nodded as she sparked a flame and went up the stairs to talk to Eve. Ara turned around and head straight to Add. Add didn't move from his spot and he was being covered by layers of layers by snow. Ara didn't know how to greet him so she decided to start simple, "Hey."

Add raised his head and turned it to the side. "What?"

"Why don't you get inside with us? It's too cold out here, you'll get sick." Add pondered for a moment and stayed silent.

"Oh, we won't take NO for an answer Add," Eun called out. Add sighed in exasperation.

"Might as well go," Add said but it seemed like to be a whisper instead. Add stood from his spot and the snow fell off his shoulders. "Lead the way."

Once Add and Ara entered the room, Eve and Elesis were already there. Elesis raised her hand as Eve simply nodded. Add held a chair and dragged it towards the corner of the room. He sat down as he lowered his head as if deep in thought.

"What's going on with Add?" Elesis asked.

"No idea. Are we supposed to know?" Ara asked back.

"I don't think so. If we were supposed to, Add would've told us. He's still distancing himself away from us as it seems. Why did I let this idiot to be my king when he's constantly in this state?" Eve asked herself. Elesis and Ara nervously laughed. Add didn't respond.

The room was silent for a very long time except for the sound of the flames, which kept the 4 people inside warm. Add opened his mouth and let out another sigh.

"I suppose telling you guys won't be dreadful," Add said as he finally broke the silence. All 3 turned their heads towards Add as if urging him to start talking. Add gave out another sigh. "Don't give me those stares; it's making it harder for me."

"Oh. Sorry," Ara noted as she looked at the floor. Elesis and Eve kept their stares. Add sigh and fiddled in place like a girl would.

"It's my birthday." All 3 opened their mouths, their eyes widened in surprise.

"It's YOUR birthday?" Elesis noted. Add simply nodded his head, his left eye still glowing faintly. He stared at the ground as if his birthday was a very bad experience.

"Then that's wonderful! We should celebrate it," Ara said. Add raised his head, momentarily confused, but Elesis and Eve were nodding their heads in approval.

"Happy birthday to you Add!" Elesis yelled. Eve came by towards Add and kissed him by the lip which caught him by surprise. Ara walked up to him and tried to give him a hug but she tripped over instead. Her spear almost pierced Add's forehead, causing him to fall down to the floor, his eyes wide in fear.

_Noted: Stay on guard on her mistakes._ Add thought. Elesis laughed while Eve smiled in a teasing manner. Ara sat straight and apologized to Add several times.

"Anyways Add, don't you think your hair is blocking your eyesight? It's like… Long," Elesis noted. Add frowned as he looked up.

"I don't have any fucking problems with it why?" Elesis smiled in a manner which made Add tremble. "Eve?" Eve nodded and grabbed Add by his shoulders and stared right into his eyes. Add could tell Eve was blushing but he couldn't tell what Elesis was doing. He felt Elesis touch his hair and felt it being pulled back.

"Hey!" Add yelled in protest but he couldn't stop staring right into Eve's eyes. He felt his hair being tied up.

"All done!" Elesis called out. Eve stopped holding Add in place and helped him stand up.

"D'aaaaw!" Ara and Eun noted.

"What? What? What?!" He summoned his pc and stared at his own reflection. "What the absolute fu- Actually nevermind, it actually looks fucking good on me." He shook his head and saw his ponytail following the motion. A few seconds later, he was amused and started shaking faster.

"Uhh, Add?" Elesis called out.

"Yes?" Add replied as he stopped shaking and looked at Elesis in the eye. "Uhh-"

"You're thinking of me like a fucking mad man huh?"

"Yes we are." Eve said.

"But Add, I have a question; why do you seem so distant and depressed despite today being your birthday?" Ara asked as she carefully stood back up. Add didn't seem to be happy with the sudden change of topics.

_Oh well, here it goes._ Add thought. "Today's also the day my whole family died right in front of me and the day I've been enslaved by the townspeople."

"… Oh," Ara replied. She wanted to say sorry but she knew it wouldn't cut it. Add gave Ara a menacing grin.

"You guys don't have to feel bad for me. Honestly it just fucking pisses me off if you do. I can't do bullshit about anything that happened so you don't have to worry. Besides it's my birthday right? You said we should fucking celebrate it." Add's left eye twitched and flickered as his grin turned into a Chelsea Grin.

"Anyways! Where do you think we should go to now?" Elesis changed the subject. Eve sighed in relief with the change of topic.

"So far according to Moby and Remy, we're really close to Velder now. But something is interfering the recordings."

"Oh. We can't see anything in the way as well," Elesis noted.

"Then let's just wait until the-" The ship rattled, interrupting Ara mid-sentence.

"What the fuck was that?!" Add yelled. He ran out of the door and saw the intruder. Right outside was a dragon with blue scales and red eyes.

"A dragon!" Ara yelled in fear. The dragon opened its mouth and froze the water around them. The dragon roared in triumph as Elesis summoned her claymore.

"You won't escape this asshole!" Add yelled as he flew towards the dragon. The dragon snapped its jaw at Add and almost bit off his right leg if it wasn't for his dynamos. Elesis slammed her claymore down at the dragon and grabbed it by the leg. She released a ball of fire and engulfed her sword into flames. "Blazing Dance!" Elesis yelled as she slashed the dragon several times with her flaming sword and began slashing it wildly.

Eve rushed in and released two electronballs. She summoned Oberon and assisted Elesis in slashing at the dragon's legs.

Add rushed in towards its head and grabbed it by the snout. "Mind Break!" Add yelled as his dynamos generated a triangular shockfield above its head. Add charged his dynamos and they rotated around his arm. A magical circle of electricity generated right in front of him. "Particle Accel!" He yelled as he released a heavy blast of energy towards the dragon's skull. The dragon roared in pain and threw Add of balance. The dragon hit Add with his head, causing Add to crash towards the ground. The dragon turned around and swept his tail, knocking Add off the rails and destroying the ship.

"Add!" Eve yelled as she flew towards Add and caught him. Elesis leaped and grabbed Ara by her waist and landed on the ice. As the 4 of them landed the ice never seemed to crack. Add coughed blood and laughed.

"Not fucking bad. I just recently recovered but that's mother fucking fine!" Eve's face was full of concern but she diverted her attention towards the dragon. The dragon released an icy fire but they managed to avoid the attack. Ara rolled to the side and rushed forwards the dragon, stabbing her spear several times. The dragon roared in pain but they never seemed to do any damage and annoy it instead. The dragon roared and the winds blew Ara away. Add and Elesis did their best to stay on ground. Eve flew and caught Ara but the force was too much for Eve to handle. She summoned Oberon, Ophelia, Moby and Remy to help her fight against the force but it was off no use.

"Particle Prism!" Add yelled as his dynamos generated matter and encased Eve, her drones and Ara and saved them from the fall. The matter broke apart once it reached the ice. The dragon swept his tail at Add and knocked him to the water.

"Add! El darn it, come on," Elesis yelled. She did her best to find a weak spot but she couldn't find the chance to do so. The dragon kept moving and moving and summoned the winds to knock her back. The dragon would swipe its tail at Elesis and she would have to jump to avoid it. The dragon seemed to understand her tactic and headbutt Elesis right after. Elesis shot backwards and hit Eve in the process.

"Elesis!" Ara yelled.

Eve sat up and saw Elesis' head bleeding. "She can't make it if this goes on. The place is too cold as well, this will be bad for her condition. I'll treat her. Ara, Add, take care of that dragon!" As if on cue, the water behind them burst and Add flew upwards.

"With pleasure. Quicksilver Frenzy!" A large plasma thunder hit Add and his body was engulfed in black plasma. His left eye glowed brighter than before, and sparks sparked off from his armor. He waved his hand and a lightning wave struck him, charging up his Nasod Armor. He landed on the ice and pointed his right index finger at the dragon. "Pulse Cannon!" Add yelled as his dynamos released a horde of pulse bullets. The bullets hit the dragon and Add blinked above its head. He began releasing a barrage of punches at its head and punched furiously. His attacks were reinforced by his Nasod armor, creating black vortexes supported with electricity, and every once in a while, plasma would erupt dealing heavy damage for once. The scales on the dragons' head clashed and scattered, revealing a weak spot. Add cackled. The dragon raised his head and fired a short burst of freezing energy.

Add was hit by the energy as he was slowed down. The dragon flipped over and hit Add by its tail. Then the dragon released spikes which penetrated through Add's armor and stabbed him by his right abdomen. Add coughed blood as he crashed down to the ice. His Plasma shield disappeared.

"Ara, hit its head." Add said as he tried to stand up but he was still freezing.

"Head?" Ara looked up and saw what Add meant. Ara nodded and seemed to understood but she was terrified.

"Ara… Do you want to grow stronger?" Eun asked. Ara looked up and nodded. "Accept me if you desire growth. Together with me… You'll be able to overcome your destiny and trials!"

"Alright, Eun. I'll entrust you to this." Ara touched the hairpin as she started to get engulfed in black and orange energy. Add stared in interest as the energy disappeared; she was still wearing the same clothes but her eyes were different. Her right eye was red and she seemed to be more confident, smiling in the current situation. Her hair was partially tied back with a big white ribbon with golden trims on the sides.

"Necromancy!" Ara yelled. She invoked Eun and a fox howl can be heard. She was surrounded by dark aura and a sun-like symbol appeared above her head and quickly disappeared. She dashed towards the dragon and slammed her spear. A wolf claw followed her spear movement and dealt bonus damage by slashing. Black lines followed the claw as it moved. Ara then stabbed her spear forwards as a dozen of wolf claws appeared and slashed simultaneously. The dragon roared in pain but Ara wasn't done.

Add watched in awe as he felt his body heat slowly coming back to normal.

"Fire Fox!" Ara yelled as she raised her right hand. The atmosphere turned dark as a giant wolf claw appeared. She swung her right hand forwards and the claw followed her movement. The claw then summoned out fire particles of spirit energy and hit the dragon several times.

Add could finally move. "My turn Ara!" Add jumped to the air and flew towards the dragon. "Dooms!" Add yelled as his dynamos stopped helping him fly and rotated around him. He was then surrounded by demonic energy and turned to his Thanatos form. His black wings helped him accelerated towards the dragon until he was right in front of it. He raised his right hand in front of him. His dynamos then started to generate electrical pillars and rotated around him and electrocuted the dragon several times. His hand generated a ball of plasma which then engulfed Add. His Nasod Armor shifted as he created an electrical tornado.

Ara was stunned to the sight as she watched Add generate a very powerful energy. "He's only a half nasod but he can generate energy to this level?" Eun marveled.

"Day!" Add yelled as he clasped his hand. His Nasod Armor fired an electrical beam which drilled a hole in the dragon's chest. The dragon disappeared as the blizzard cleared out. The sun's rays illuminated the once dark area. Add flew back to Eve while Ara dashed through the air.

"That was awesome!" Elesis yelled. Add was very surprised. "How are yo-"

"I gave her a health potion and bandaged her head. I hope we're at Velder now," Eve stated.

"Speaking of the fucking devil, look." Add pointed to the horizon. The city of Velder was covered in snow.

"Do you suppose that dragon was terrorizing Velder while we were gone?" Ara suggested.

"Yeah. So on my birthday, I just fucking told you guys my family died on this exact same day and in return saved a city from a dragon. At the same time, I get to see an epic fucking maneuver Ara just did earlier and making Eve wear my fantasized dress for her. Best birthday ever!" Add yelled as his mouth carved into a heartwarming smile. The team laughed despite their near-death experience because of Add's optimism. The gang stayed on the ice as it sailed towards the docks of Velder.


	35. Saving Hamel Arc: New and Secret Arts

**Hello guys, DiscordArc again and I'm back with another chapter! Sorry if the last chapter was a little bit of a let down, here let me try and redeem you with this one C:**

**Also belated Happy Birthday, Yano Uzumaki! My deepest apologies I wasn't able to post this chapter on your birthday ;-; I can only post every Fridays.**

**Also special thanks to Darknessbladewolf and unmeikaeru for following and placing this to their favorites; you guys rock! :D**

**Also, I would like to ask if I was able to reply to the questions to those who asked in the reviews area; I was really wondering if you got my message and I'm sorry if you weren't able to ;-;**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the rest of the El Party returned back to Hamel, they found smoke floating from a distance. They originally thought it was a campfire and just let it be. After all, they were in the middle of the ruins of a city but something was still wrong. Once they get closer they saw the town of Hamel in flames. Chung panicked and ran straight towards it.

"Those demons... I never thought they'd get this far so early in! I knew we should've gone straight toward Hamel than turning back to save Add," Aisha complained as she teleported right beside Chung.

"Agreed!" Elsword yelled.

"We did the right thing you two, no complaining!" Rena yelled.

"Guys, get yourselves to business. I mean look!" Raven yelled as he pointed with his sword towards a dimensional rift.

"Is that… That's a rift! We have to hurry NOW!" Chung grabbed his pistols and ran across the surface of a fallen building.

"Chung wait!" Aisha called out. Chung jumped off from the side and rained down. Penesio saw Chung and yelled out a battle cry.

"Everyone rally to the Prince! Hamel's come back starts NOW," Penesio roared. The Red Knights roared and fought back with renewed strength. The hope of Hamel has arrived.

Chung ran from place to place, shooting bullets all over. "Hraaaa!" Chung yelled out as he grabbed his cannon and swung around. Aisha teleported right beside him and raised her hands. A white magical circle appeared below her and blasted the air upwards. Elsword jumped in and rolled around in mid-air then slammed his sword on the ground.

"Armaggedon BLADE!" Elsword yelled out as red aura enveloped his sword. The aura then turned to a large spiritual blade. Elsword swung around his sword wildly. "Sonic Blade!" Elsword yelled out as he turned around in a circle. The Demons were launched to the air. Raven jumped to the air and pointed his Nasod Arm at the demons.

"Harpoon Spear!" Raven yelled out as he launched a gigantic fireball towards the demons. The fireball scorched and burnt the demons in sight to ashes. Rena hit the ground with her right foot and raised her bow to the air. Rena released a barrage of arrows as she pulled an arrow back. The arrow combusted burning the whole shaft and the tip; however, Rena was still unharmed.

"Phoenix Strike!" Rena yelled as she shot the arrow. The fires circulated and formed a living phoenix. The phoenix ravaged through the entire field, scorching any demons alive; completely leaving the soldiers in the way unharmed.

The battle was complete mayhem. Chung and Rena rained down bullets and arrows while Elsword, Raven and Aisha faced them in close combat.

Aisha would blast the demons up in the air and Elsword would slash them down. The two would then take turns in smacking the demon before launching them in the air. Raven would then jump upwards and shot down bullets from his Nasod Hand. Penesio and the Red Knights would put out the fires with the water around them whenever they get the chance before grabbing their swords and fight again.

Aisha felt a powerful surge of energy run through her veins. She teleported towards the middle of the demon army and turned around; "Gust Storm!" she yelled as a circle of fire emerged underneath her. The fire raised upwards creating a giant tornado of fire as it burnt the demons to ashes.

"Now THAT is what I'm talking about!" Aisha boasted.

"Aisha look out!" Elsword yelled. Aisha turned around and saw a horse with red eyes. Elsword rolled and pushed Aisha and felt a sharp pain across his chest. The rider of the horse stabbed Elsword by the chest. The rider was indeed headless.

"Elsword!" Chung called out. Aisha was still in shock. Elsword was stabbed before her very eyes.

"No!" Aisha yelled out.

"Teleport. Away. Idiot." Elsword gritted his teeth. He dragged his sword along the ground and yelled out "Unlimited Blade!" With renewed strength, he lashed out his sword wildly as he glows bright red. He slammed the sword down at the horse but the horse was quick. The headless horseman swung his sword down at Elsword but Aisha parried the attack with her wand; she shook her shock away after she saw Elsword was still alive. She raised her wand and summoned 3 fireballs rotate around her. The horse whinnied and backed away as the horseman stabbed the sword down. Raven charged in and blocked the attack with his Nasod Arm. Raven slashed repeatedly with his sword but he was too slow. The horseman parried every attack and slashed upwards. A huge devilish blade beam sliced through the air, hitting Raven in the process and slamming him to the ground.

Elsword comes in and stabs at the horse. The horse whinnied in annoyance and kicked him in the face. Elsword blocked with his sword and struck back with a heavy swing. The horse backed away and the horseman swung his sword madly. Aisha generated a mana shield and blocked the slices. She released a star ball which repeatedly hit the horse and generated a space hole, dragging the horse towards Aisha. "Screw Driver!" Aisha yelled as she generated a vortex on the tip of her wand. She rushed forwards while thrusting her wand, creating a magical drill as it hit the horse repeatedly.

"Raven!" Rena yelled out as she saw what was going on. She looked at Chung and he was too busy protecting the evacuating citizens. She gripped her bow and bit her lip. "All or nothing!" Rena ran towards the demons. The first demon greeted her with a spear to the face but Rena jumped upwards. She illuminated her feet with green aura and slammed her feet down. She then repeatedly kicked and kneed the demon in the face before shooting an arrow. She sends the demon flying and points at the ground. "Humming Wind!" Rena yelled out as she shot an arrow at the ground. The arrow released a huge sphere of wind energy and blasted the demons away.

"Crescent Kick!" Rena yelled out as she kicked three crescent-shaped waves in front of her. The waves cut through the enemy line, causing havoc among the crowd. Rena ran straight at Raven, kicking any demon she sees on the way.

"Rena, you could do that?!" Aisha yelled.

"Talk later!" Rena yelled as she rolled away with Raven on her arms before the demon with a spear stabbed them.

"Don't get distracted idiot!" Elsword called out as he blocked the slice that would've chopped Aisha's head off. _I need to get faster, get a higher point but how? _Elsword parried every strike as Aisha would strike down at the horseman with her wand and release fire balls and a few magic spells. But it only seemed to annoy the horseman more.

Rena, on the other hand, nursed Raven back to health with a health potion. Raven instantly surged back to life and helped to stop the demons from striking Elsword and Aisha from both sides.

"Nothing's going to happen if I stay too slow!" Raven yelled out. _If I rely on my Nasod Arm too much for my attacks nothing will happen. Wasn't I something before? _An image of Seris flashed in his mind. He removed his coat, revealing his muscular arms. He closed his eyes and raised his sword.

"You are the strongest of all, Raven! You are the fastest warrior I have ever met in my entire life," Seris said.

"Raven!" Rena yelled out.

Raven reopened his eyes and dashed forward at a quick pace. He slashed the demons right in front of him and multiple cuts appeared all over their body. He turned around and slammed his Nasod Arm down and slashed repeatedly. Three demons leaped towards Raven. Rena joined in and kicked the demons in the face before releasing a horde of arrows to keep them in the air. Raven jumped upwards and slashed with his sword. He raised his sword and furiously slashed multiple times; blue light trailed off from Raven's blade as blood spewed out in every direction. Raven created a black hole with his claw and slashed the targets repeatedly. Rena slammed her foot sideward with wind power, breaking the demons' bones. She then began to continuously kicking as she turned around and released another horde of arrows.

Chung shot bullets everywhere he could see a demon. He guided the citizens back to the city as he slammed the cannons down towards the demons who tried to come to their way. The Red Knights guarded the citizens by killing the demons that managed to get past Chung and safely transport them to the evacuation sight.

"Your highness, we'll take it from here! Go and seal the rift, hurry." Penesio called out. Chung jumped to the air. "Big Bang Stream!" Chung yelled as he released 4 grenades in every side. The demons yelled in pain as he slammed his cannon down and leaped to the air again. "Pandemonium Chaos!" He released a blue sphere of energy which blasted the demons away around the area. The demons ran to each other as Chung shot them down with his bullets. "No Penesio, I'm staying here! It's my duty to protect Hamel, no matter what. I won't let anyone get in my way!" Chung swung his cannon up and reloaded his cannon. He aimed at the demons at sight and blasted them away. Penesio smiled to hear the determination in his voice.

"Hear that men?! We won't let anything happen here, no matter what!" The Red Knights roared.

_Think Elsword think! _Elsword and Aisha were parrying the horseman for a long time now, and Elsword was slowing down. There were several instances where they were almost killed if it wasn't for Aisha hugging Elsword to teleport away. Then it dawned him; Elsword saw a sword hanging off by the side of the horseman. _If I can get that then…_ It's a crazy idea even for Elsword but he had no choice._ I have to use an unpredictable battle style and maybe just maybe…_ "Aisha distract him!" Aisha nodded; she was too tired to argue. Aisha teleported above the horseman and smacked her staff down. From the horseman's headless neck, dark energy devoured Aisha as she yelped for help.

Elsword hurriedly rushed in and grabbed the sword's handle with his left hand by the scabbard of the horseman. Time around him slowed down as he heard a male's spirit voice talk to him; "who's the fool who'd grab me unprotected?"

"Me," Elsword answered in full confidence. "Idiot. You must realize that by just touching me, you'll get infected by the dark el. I am Conwell, the Sword of Darkness. Only a person with a mighty heart can truly wield-"

"Shut up already and let me use you! I don't care if I'll get corrupted, just let me use you," Elsword growled.

"… First time a mortal told me that in ages. Very well! Don't blame me for the consequences." Time reverted back to normal as Elsword pulled Conwell out of his sheath. He felt a new energy run through his veins; dark el energy. The right side of his hair turned black and short. He jumped towards Aisha and grabbed her safe and sound then rolled away. Aisha was breathing heavily as she tried to talk.

"Elsword. What?" Elsword interrupted her from talking by placing his right index finger over her lip. He smiled at her and grabbed his sword then faced the horseman.

"Aisha stay here, I'll take care of this bastard. Oh and just a suggestion; use your book of spells." Elsword dashed towards the horseman with two blades on his hands. The horseman slammed the sword down but Elsword was faster now; he jumped to the other side and stabbed with Conwell. He slashed wildly at the horse with such force, darkness particles flew everywhere. He cried out a battle cry as he swung his left hand to the side. Mini Conwells rotated around him and hit the horse. He threw Conwell towards the horseman and a chain appeared from its handle. He dragged the horseman towards him and stabbed with his normal sword. He pulled Conwell out of the horseman's chest and began slashing wildly. He swung his normal sword upwards and slashed. 3 Conwell blades charged towards the Horseman, causing him to yelp in pain. Elsword turned to his horse and threw Conwell at it.

"Maelstrom Rage!" Elsword yelled as Conwell erupted to a small frenzied storm of Conwells, repeatedly stabbing the target.

"Interesting mortal! I've never been used this much; very well. I will lend you my full power!" Conwell yelled out. The horseman slammed his sword down at Elsword but Elsword blocked with his sword. He rolled underneath the horseman and began slashing with his sword. "Sonic Blade!" Elsword yelled out as he launched the horseman to the air. Elsword jumped and summoned Conwell back to his hand and circled around, hitting the horseman repeatedly. He thrust his sword toward and 3 Conwells appeared behind him. The conwells stabbed the horseman, causing the horseman to grunt in pain. Elsword turned around and slammed the sword down to the ground, causing fire to shot down from the heavens.

Rena was surprised at the sudden improvement as Raven nodded in agreement. "Let's end this, all of you! We had enough of this," Raven called out as he raised his sword. A Nasod object floated behind him as he glowed red. Electricity sparked around him. The others awakened as well as they glowed in colors red, green, white and purple.

"What's going on?!" Penesio called out.

"Awakening mode!" Aisha called out. Chung smiled at Penesio; Chung showed something he never learned before.

Aisha charged towards the horse that was now a skeletal figure with wings. She summoned a rift right beside her and thrust her hand in. She took out a book; the book of spells she kept hidden just in case something like this would ever happen again. She wanted to use this before at the Gate of Darkness but since the whole group was there, she didn't need to. But now, it's all up to her. Aisha floated up into the air and raised her staff. "Lightning Shower!" She yelled as her book opened to a page of Lightning. Lightning Strikes were sent down from the heaven. "Meteor Shower!" Aisha yelled as her book opened to a page of Meteor. Meteors fell from the atmosphere, hitting the demons and damaging some of the golden tiled floors of Hamel. Aisha teleported behind the horse and released two fireballs then called a gust of wind. She generated a storm cloud above the horse and she charged towards its head. She slammed the staff down at its head several times before creating a magical field blast which sent the horse to the air.

Raven charged in, "Flying Impact, Bursting Blade!" Raven engulfed his sword in flames and launched himself to the air. He repeatedly did aerial flips as his sword hit the horse. "Gra!" He regained his balance and did more flips, this time his sword was engulfed with a large phantom sword. He landed on the ground and rapidly slashed on the horse before wildly slashing again with blue phantom trails from the blade. He raised his Nasod Arm and yelled "Revolver Cannon!" He fired 2 bullets towards the horse; his Nasod Arm overheated.

Rena charged in at the horseman and kicked him repeatedly in the knee, causing him to crouch down. Elsword stabbed forwards and rapidly slashed with his two blades, dodging every strike the horseman does by jumping on top of its sword or just rolling away. The horseman stabbed its sword on the ground and a dark magic circle engulfed the area Rena and Elsword were in. Chains emerged from the ground, trapping Elsword and Rena into place. The horseman slashed towards Elsword and Rena, hitting them both at the same time, before releasing another horde of chains to catch them in the air. The horseman then released another horde of chains with blades on the edges.

"Oh no you won't!" Chung yelled out. "Bullet Blitz!" Chung fired a bullet which honed in on the chains that almost doomed Elsword and Rena. Chung slammed the cannon at the horseman and charged forwards with his cannon right in front of him, knocking the horseman back. He slammed the cannon up and pulled out his two pistols and rapidly fired at the air. He threw a grenade down and the grenade bounced upwards, catching the horseman in mid-air. He grabbed his cannon again and pointed at the horseman and released 4 cannonballs at it. The horseman blocked with the chains.

Elsword freed himself from the chains and slammed down with his sword. He slashed with Conwell and rapidly slashed again and again. He raised his left hand and summoned four Conwells and slams them to the ground with one slamming towards the chain Rena was being held up. Rena pointed his arrow down at the horseman.

"Aero Strafe!" She shot an arrow down which released an intense blast and went straight through the horseman's open neck. The arrow exploded inside the horseman, scattering the armor around.

"Chain Lightning!" Aisha yelled as her book moved to a page of Lightning. She casted a lightning ball which repeatedly hit the horse with pure strength. Raven charged in and stabbed the horse by its barrel.

"Deadly Raid!" Raven yelled out as he punched the horse with his nasod arm completely overheating and releasing blasts of fire. The skeletal horse dismembered after receiving the blow and flew everywhere.

"Highness, the rift!" Penesio called out. Once the demons saw their leader dead, they ran back towards the rift and it was closing again.

"Destroy it, Aisha destroy it!" Chung cried out. Aisha turned towards the rift and teleported right in front of it.

"Spacial Distortion!" Aisha yelled as she summoned a space hole. The space hole sucked the rift inside of it. The intense magical property caused the space hole to explode along with the rift; the city was saved for now.

The gang along with the Red Knights sighed in relief. Elsword collapsed along with Raven causing the two girls to yelp in despair.

"Elsword!" Aisha yelled as she ran towards Elsword.

"Raven!" Rena yelled as she ran towards Raven.

"Penesio, I need a little help here!" Chung called out. Two Red Knights rushed towards Raven and Elsword's aid. The ancient sword, Conwell, disappeared out of trace and Elsword's left hand glowed.

* * *

Add, Eve, Ara and Elesis had finally reached Velder and heard a roar from a distance. Right in front of them; the Gate of Darkness has reopened at Velder.


	36. Nasod War Arc: An Old Memory

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter! I'm terribly sorry for not posting any updates up last week. Our school had an event on Saturday so I had to sleep early on Friday. Then I wasn't feeling so well the next day, I had a very splitting headache. Recently the PC broke down the past few days and wasn't able to fix it until now. Tomorrow hopefully, my brother and I would be able to fix the PC. I'm terribly sorry for not being able to post anything again ;-;**

**Well anyways without further adieu, enjoy this chapter~!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**AddXisXAwesome**  
**DanSC**  
**Im Soo Bin**  
**yuli sama 9**  
**TheKaiSenpai**  
**kurosane**

**For following and placing this story to their favorites! You guys rock :D**

* * *

"Holy fucking shit, this place looks like hell. A frozen hell," Add stuttered from the cold. Add's group safely docked Velder with their makeshift "ice-boat." Elesis sparked a flame to keep them warm. Despite the weather being crystal clear, the streets were surrounded by mist. On top of Velder, a dark portal illuminated the rooftops with a squad of demons emerging from its shadows.

"That doesn't look good at all," Ara stated.

"We need to find a place to stay or else we'll freeze to death. According to my readings, we'll get hypothermia if we stay too long here," Eve commanded. Elesis and Ara nodded as they looked around. Add tried to laugh off the cold but it was of no use.

"Why is too fucking cold?! Who in absolute fuck with their right fucki- oh yeah. They're fucking demons." Add slapped his face and sighed in exasperatedly.

"No use of beating yourself up." Eve placed her left hand on Add's right shoulder. Eve emitted heat which Add managed to feel. Ara cuddled up next to Elesis just to get a feel of her flame.

"Dynamo." Computer screens emerged from both sides of Add. 2 satellite nasods materialized from the screens and levitated above them. Add raised his left hand and a computer screen materialized in front of him; the screen kept flickering as if something was jamming the connection but the dynamos found a source of heat not far from them to the right. Add carved up a smile, "bingo."

"You found a place to stay, Add?" Eve asked. Add simply nodded and beckoned the gang to follow him. As they went up the stairs, a grunting noise echoed from the dark alleys. Elesis grabbed her claymore and Ara grabbed her spear. Add sighed and raised his right hand. His dynamos materialized and floated behind him, positioned like an arc. Eve snapped her finger and Oberon materialized right in front of them from a blinding light. Demons jumped out of the shadows and attacked the gang in all sides.

Unable to move quickly because of the freezing atmosphere; they were all hit critically. Elesis and Ara rolled to the side, both critically wounded from a spear stab by their left abdomen. Add and Eve, on the other hand, were defended by Oberon but an arrow pierced Add by the left shoulder. Add cursed in pain and raised his right hand.

Plasma generated right above him and collected every energy in the area. "Psionic Generator!" The plasma exploded, dismembering demons in the area and momentarily providing heat to the gang. Add opened his computer and pulled out two red vials. He tossed the vials to Elesis and Ara, who almost broke the vial, and told them to heal up as he and Eve take care of the rest. The two taunted the demons until they reached the top of the stairs. They jumped backwards as the demons rushed up the stairs.

Add rushed towards the group of demons and jumped. Two cube bombs materialized on his right hand and Add threw them down below him. The bomb exploded upon impact, causing the demons to back away. Eve coated herself in electricity and turned holographic. She launched herself towards the demons, electrocuting them along the way before turning around. "Space Wrench!" Oberon materialized right above her and crossed his arms. He launched a shockwave, continuously dealing damage to the demons and pushing them back.

Add rushed forwards with his dynamos generating a high frequency wave, stopping them in place. Add pointed his right index finger down at the ground as the dynamos accelerated towards the spot. The dynamos generated a powerful impact enough to send the demons right in front of him flying. Add raised his left hand as his dynamos generated a small circle in front of him. He punched the center of circle generating a powerful shockwave to launch the demons back.

Ara recovered her strength as she rushed forwards. She raised her right hand and a wolf claw materialized right behind her. She swung her arm to the left and the claw imitated the movement. Dark shadows trailed the claw as it sliced several demons into pieces. Fireballs emerged from the claw, repeatedly hitting the remaining demons in the area. She raised her spear and stabbed it forwards repeatedly. She jumped backwards and released a horde of devilish spirit orbs before ending her attack with a barrage of wolf slashes.

Elesis also regained her strength grabbed her claymore. "Blazing!" Elesis' claymore was engulfed in fire as she charged and blinked from one place to another. "Dance!" Elesis released a powerful explosion, turning demons in the area to ashes. The snow around them melted as Add stared at Elesis in disbelief.

"If you could release a very powerful shock of energy that can melt ice then why don't you melt the fucking place so it could get warm?" Eve sighed and tapped Add's shoulder.

"If she did that, the place would be flooded and the knights of Velder have enough problems to take care about."

"Oh yeah. Forgot that minor detail." Elesis grabbed her claymore and glared at Add.

"You do realize I'm a Knight of Velder too, right?" Elesis asked. Add shrugged and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Don't worry, I respect Raven and you, the only Knights of Velder I know about. Unless if you tell me that fucking muscle head is one them I'm totally fuckin killin whoever appointed him." Elesis nervously laughed and stared at the ground.

"Guys. Look," Ara pointed to the horizon. Right in the distance, there are several buildings with glowing lights from the inside. In front of its doors are knights with their sword up, waiting for action.

"That must be where the people are holding out. Add, is this the place your dynamos are telling you?" Eve asked. Add opened his computer screen and sure enough he had a strong signal. The screen showed a glowing light right in front from where they were standing.

"Yeah, that's the place."

"Let's get going then. Just hope they won't attack you, Add. That'll be a real pain in the butt," Elesis stated.

"I'll just fucking kill them if that's the case. That's the point right?" Add said. Despite his statement, Ara and Elesis giggled as Eve smiled. It was like a running joke to them but they know that he'll definitely do it.

The gang walked towards the knights with Elesis emitting a large aura of fire to keep them warm and melt the ice on their way. As soon as the knights saw Elesis, their eyes widened and raised their swords to chest level in order to salute her. "Dame Elesis!" They shouted in unison. Elesis smiled and raised her hand.

"I thought I told you guys to greet me normally?" Elesis teased.

"Dame Elesis, we have too much respect for you. We can't allow ourselves to just call you by your given name," they said in unison again. Elesis laughed and for once, the knights seemed to smile after probably hours of standing outside protecting the villagers as if their life depends on it. Elesis turned serious again and looked around.

"Let me guess, the others are up there at the portal, aren't they?" The knights nodded as if terrified to speak. The gang could understand their fear; after all they're talking about the Gate of Darkness itself.

"I can't believe this, I know for fucking fuck's sake that I destroyed that piece of shit back at Hamel." Add stomped the ground and electricity shot from the heavens.

"Oh yeah. Last I checked you almost died back there if it wasn't for Ara." Elesis pointed at Ara.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of that thing again. This time, we won't leave anyone behind." Eve glared at Add.

"What?" Add complained.

"Wait. Add you destroyed… that thing?" Ara stared in disbelief.

"Yeah. I thought you already know this."

"Uhhh?" Ara scratched her head.

"Add. Just what in El's name are you?" Eun asked. The knights raised their swords in alarm. The four cracked a smile and pointed at Ara's hairpin altogether.

"Don't worry. The one who spoke was a spirit that lives in Ara's hairpin over here." Elesis pointed at the hairpin on Ara's hair. The knights sighed in relief and lowered their swords.

"Back to the topic, I'm half Nasod half human. Why?" Add asked.

"Oh. You sure? Who are your parents exactly?" Eun asked again. Add's smile disappeared from his face and narrowed his eyes. Family history is a very touchy subject for Add.

"None. Of your fu-"Add was interrupted as Eve slammed the ground creating a mini crater below her. Her sudden action surprised the guards causing them to drop their swords. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was carved into a snarl. Ara and Elesis stared at Eve terrified of what she's going to do next. Add stared at Eve and smiled whole heartedly at her.

"Thanks, Eve," Add said silently enough for everyone to hear. Eve looked at Add and smiled at him. The villagers poked their heads out after they heard the commotion.

"You should get in. Don't worry we'll take care of the place, we set up barricades not far from here. If something happens we'll just call for you. Come in, I bet you're all tired judging from how all of you walk," a knight with blonde hair told them. He his hair was pulled up but a strand of hair curled down at his forehead.

"A Blonde Superman," Add frankly stated, clearly amused to what he is saying.

"Uhh… what?" The knight asked. Add shook his head and tried to wipe the grin off his face.

"Nothing, nothing." The knight titled his head and shrugged his right arm. He opened the door and let the four in. As soon as they entered the room, Add could feel stares. The villagers were staring at the bizarre group in awe.

"Mommy look! Dame Elesis is with her grandpa and grandma," a little girl with short white hair and white dress said. Add instantly turned his head towards the girl with pure hate. He hates being called grandpa just because of his white hair but as soon as he saw the girl, something inside him shattered. _Why does she… _Add fell down on his knees. Another shard of memory was unlocked his bran; the sole memory of a woman who is the reason why Add wanted to go back in time in the first place. Add started shivering in place.

"Add! Are you okay?" Ara shook Add back to consciousness. Add raised his head and widened his eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" The girl with the short white hair asked. The girl reached out her hand as if to help Add back to his feet.

"Lily, come back here," the little girl's mom said.

"Let me just help grandpa okay? Here," the little girl thrust out her hand even further. Add smiled and patted her head instead.

"I'm no grandpa. I just have snowy like hair just like yours but yours has a more beautiful luster to it." The 3 opened their mouths and stared at Add in disbelief.

"You said something nice for once Add," Elesis said. Add glared at her then smiled back to the girl.

"Go, your mommy is calling for you. Take care of her especially at times like this alright?" Add said. The girl nodded her head and smiled and walked away.

"Mommy, he said my hair is beautiful!" the girl cheerfully said.

"I told you so," her mom replied. Add stood back up on his feet and frowned towards their direction.

"I hope it doesn't happen to you. Let's go guys, I need some rest." Add walked up the stairs and opened an empty room. The 3 followed soon after and sadly there were only 2 beds.

"Alright, Ara and I will take this side, you and Eve can just take the other one, okay Add?" Elesis smiled. Add nodded and stared blankly at the bed.

"Yeah. I'll go to sleep now. Good night," he said as he walked towards the bed and slammed his face on the pillow. The 3 looked at each other and Elesis pointed at Eve.

"He's definitely on the edge again. Eve, you know what to do." Eve nodded and laid right beside Add. She held the back of Add's head and pressed it towards hers. Elesis and Ara turned off the lights and slept together.


	37. Nasod War Arc: Mother?

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter! This chapter is a full on character development so expect less action scenes here.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Albertrojas**

**For following and placing this story to his/her favorites! You rock mate :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Eve had woken up in the middle of the night and saw Add staring right out of the window.

"Add?" She called out. Add had continued staring out of the window and gave no response. Eve sighed then got out of the bed. She'd patted her dress and walked towards Add. As she had gotten closer, she noticed a screen floating right in front of Add; on the screen, an image of a family was being projected. Add had reached out his hand to touch the image and the screen zoomed in to a girl with white long flowing hair. Add gave out another sigh. "_Why is Add zooming in to her? Is she…," _Eve's train of thought was interrupted as Add had turned his head around.

"Oh. Hey Eve," Add called out. He'd given Eve a heartwarming smile and motioned her to come forward. Eve'd nodded and walked right beside Add. She looked at the screen and saw more details about the picture. The girl was hugging a little boy with white hair and smiled widely towards the camera. Eve had unconsciously pointed towards the little boy and asked Add "are you this little kid?"

"Yeah," Add answered. He pointed right at the girl with white hair. "And this woman is my mom." Eve instantly felt embarrassed for being jealous of the woman. _Oh that explains it. Wait what?_ Eve thought.

"But I thought you hated your parents for experimenting with you?" Eve asked.

"Yeah well…" Add had stopped momentarily and closed the screen. He stared up at the night sky. "She was the only one against it. I couldn't blame her why anyways. So, those assholes and my father take me out of bed every night and toy with my body and see how much more nasod parts my body can take before I die."

"Oh..." Eve stated. _I need to ask him now._ "Add, I'm going to be frank with you. Tell me, is there something bothering you since yesterday? You've been acting very weird lately and I want to know the reason why." Add gave out a sigh and leaned backwards. He'd turned his head towards Eve and opened his mouth.

"I was just thinking about my family. Yesterday was my birthday right? Yesterday is also the day of death of my whole family tree. Since that was the case, I've been thinking about that mad slaughter that happened right before my very own eyes. The whole experience was just… surreal, you know?" Add had stopped talking and stared back at the sky. He opened his mouth again to continue. "And ever since seeing that girl downstairs… Triggered an old memory. A memory, I'm ashamed to have forgotten. Years of being isolated in that library would really make you forget everything huh? I'm pathetic," Add chuckled.

Eve grabbed Add's right arm and said "you don't have to continue anymore." Add shook his head as if to say "you need to know." He'd grabbed Eve's left hand on his right arm and opened his mouth again.

"Thinking about mom… Made me remember the real reason why, I wanted to reach the Nasod Core or meet you."

"Which is?" Eve nervously asked. Add closed his eyes as a tear had fallen down on the side of his face.

"Time travel. I wanted to see if there's any Nasod Technology in this timeline that can break through the barriers of time and space and travel back in time. However… that dream seems to be too childish." Add said as he had reopened his eyes. Eve was momentarily shocked to see Add's sclera turn black for a quick second. Add pulled the string that was holding his hair into a ponytail and his hair flowed downwards.

"What?" Add asked as he'd turned his head towards Eve. Eve shook her head. _I must be imagining things._ Eve thought. Add tilted his head then continued talking.

"Remember that time back at Hamel? When I left the group momentarily and you went beserk because I left without reason?" Add asked. Eve's face was flushed red and stared down at the floor.

"Yeah you do. Well… when I gathered your codes it basically went like this:"

* * *

"Finally! After all these days, I finally fucking got it," Add laughed but kept his voice down to make sure Eve doesn't wake up. His PC made a clicking sound, decoding her core was finally finished. "Now to read all these." He scrolled through his screen, codes covering codes until he reached a text. The text read "Traveling mechanics" "Jackpot!" Add yelled as he pressed the button. A big error had covered the screen and shut the pc down. Add had stared in disbelief and yelled "what in absolute fuckity fuck?!" He reopened his PC and madly scrolled through the codes until he found it again. He'd tapped the text and another text box popped up: "The file is no longer available."

"… What? No way… THIS IS NOT FUCKING TRUE!" Add slammed the ground.

* * *

"… Oh," Eve managed to call out. For some reason, she felt guilty for not being able to have the file "Time mechanics" anymore. She'd deleted it several years ago and forgot everything about it.

"After that… well you know the rest. While I was up in the air, silently observing all of you, I thought about what I should do. I originally planned to leave the group for good and find a way to time travel, but something inside me stopped me from going. For some reason, I wanted to stay with you until I die. Strong words, I know. I can't even fully comprehend them neither. Every time I'd interact with you, I can feel a very nostalgic feeling." Add had turned his whole body towards Eve and embraced her.

Eve's eyes widened for Add's sudden act. Instead of fighting back, she decided to return the embrace. Add chuckled and broke off the hug.

"I feel better now. Thanks for deciding to hear me out, Eve," Add stated. Eve nodded and motioned towards the bed.

"Add… Can I ask you another question?" Eve asked.

"Sure go ahead."

"Just… who are you really?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"It's just… you have several personalities and I don't know which one are you. You have this personality where you're absolutely mad and obsessed with killing people. Then you have this other side where you are absolutely perverted and plain annoying. But then you have this side where you are so kind and fragile like glass…"

"Oh… Hehe… I wonder myself. Who am I exactly?"

"Well… that's a question for another day I suppose. Want to rest?" Eve said as she had pointed towards the bed.

"Yeah. I need to rest." Add and Eve had walked towards the bed and lied right beside each other with their faces meeting each other.

Around 10 minutes later, Ara sat up from her bed. She stared down at Elesis who was still sound asleep.

"You heard all that, Ara?" Eun asked. Ara had nodded her head and turned towards Add and Eve. Both of them were sleeping.

"I never would've thought Add would have a goal in which he can't accomplish," Ara stated.

"His goal kind of reminded me of yours. Only difference is, he already failed without even trying."

"Eun! That's not nice."

"But you have to admit, it's true. The only way he can achieves his goal is by meeting that nuisance or by time paradox."

"Nuisance?"

"His name is of no importance. He's a pure sadist, that's all I have to say for him; however, if you're that eager to know him then I'll stop you now. You don't want to mess with that guy."

"Well... My brother used to tell me not to do anything with anyone super suspicious."

"Here we go again with your big brother talk. You're clearly in love with your brother are you not?"

"E-e-e-eun!" Ara almost yelled out. Her face was covered rose red and she fiddled with her fingers. "Well… maybe a little."

"Yep you are totally in love with your brother."

"Eun! Stop teasing me… Go to sleep!" Ara said as she'd slammed her face to the pillow.

The sun had risen and Elesis rose from her bed. "Wake up sleepy heads!" Elesis called out and clanged her sword to the wall.

Add and Eve shot up to their feet with their Nasods rotating around them. Ara sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Today's the day we'll march towards the gate and close it. I want all of you to stay awake for the whole day because we won't be having any breaks!" Elesis ordered.

"Wait, since fucking when you're the fucking leader?" Add complained. Elesis gave Add a pointed glare. "This is the city I'm supposed to protect Add. If you wish to challenge me for leadership then bring it on," Elesis said as she'd gripped her claymore's handle.

"Nah. You're just being too serious which kinda shocked me a bit." Add gave her a teasing smile.

"Clearly a troublemaker, aren't you Add? Well… I suppose what you said is true." Elesis pondered for a moment and tapped her chin. "Well, let's get going! Let's lay waste to these monsters who destroyed Velder!" Elesis gave out a battle cry while the rest yawned.

"At least let us shower," Add stated.

"Oh yeah…" Elesis' stomach grumbled.

"And some breakfast for the 3 of you." Eve stated.

"Hehehe…" Elesis stated as she had scratched the back of her head. The 3 of them took a shower while Eve took a "bath." All 4 of them went downstairs.

"Elesis, you don't have to fucking tie my hair up into a ponytail," Add complained.

"But you're amused with it right? I don't see why not," Elesis stated. Add grumbled but let Elesis do her thing. Ara and Eve had a chat until they were interrupted by a group of men who surrounded them.

"Hey. You ladies have anything to do today? We can go have some fun back in my room," a man with a black beard stated. Add stood up as the men had backed off. Add gave the man a murderous glare.

"Are you trying to intimidate me kid? That young looking face of yours wouldn't be able to intimidate me. I've seen worse. Besides, you are in my turf kid. Everyone here are my victims, don't think you're special," the man said. Add looked around and saw the civilians shivering in fear. Out in the corner of his eye, he could see the little girl, "Lily," cowering in fear behind her mother. Then a thought struck Add. He pointed glared at the man and asked "what the fuck did you do with the little girl?"

"Oh nothing. I just simply did some things with her mother in front of her while she was restrained on the floor defenseless not being able to help her mother."

"You… did what?!" Add's left eye glowed menacingly. The men had backed off in surprise and the crowd's eyes widened.

"Add, calm down! These people are not of our busine-" Eun stopped.

"Shut the fuck up, Eun!" Add yelled out. His mouth carved into a snarl as psychic energy rotated around him pushing the men back. He opened his left hand and a ball of plasma appeared.

"You. Deserve. To. Fucking. DIE!" Add screamed.

"Add stop!" Eve yelled out. Too late, Add had grabbed the man with his right hand and dashed towards the door. He slammed the man into the ground, alerting several soldiers.

"Quicksilver Accel!" Add yelled out as he had slammed the ball of plasma on the man's chest. The man yelled out in pain as a large wound was inflicted on his chest. Upon hearing the man's screams, his group rushed towards him to help. The men had surrounded Add and jumped towards him.

"Psychic Storm!" Add yelled as his dynamos had generated enough energy to release a tornado of high-velocity plasma which dragged the men towards him. He stomped his right foot on the bearded man's chest and released a strong blast. The men blasted out in every direction and the bearded man lost consciousness. Add cackled and turned towards the Knights.

"Arrest these assholes and lock them away!" Add yelled. The Knights, despite Add not being in the proper rank, followed his commands The Knights had dragged the men and threw them in a silver cage.

Add re-entered the building in which the civilians burst out in joy, constantly thanking him.

"Thank you, whitsie!" The little girl told him as she'd tackled Add for a hug. Add fell to the ground on his bum.

"Whitsie?" Add asked.

"I don't know what to call you. So I'll call you Whitsie!" Lily beamed out. Add laughed and patted the girl's head.

"Eve, you're jealous aren't you," Elesis stated.

"No I'm not," as Eve pouted her cheeks.

"We should get going," Eun warned.

"Yeah. Just a sec, Eun." Add opened his PC which made several people gasp in awe. He had pressed a button and a drone shimmered to life. He caught the drone and handed it over to Lily.

"Take this. This drone will protect you and follow every bidding you order it to do. If something is wrong just press the button in the back and I'll be informed. I'll come straight away, alright?" Add said.

"Okay!" Lily answered as she had grabbed the drone. The drone burst to life and floated right beside her.

"Take care of that one for me." Add had stood back up on his feet and nodded towards Elesis. Together, the 4 of them marched towards the direction of the Gate of Darkness.


	38. Saving Hamel Arc: Start from Scratch

**Heyo everyone, sorry for the late post. I've been really busy last night and I'm sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter. Also quick update: there's an 80% chance I won't be able to post any chapters for the next few weeks. Why you may ask? It's that time of the school year again where you have to make a lot of projects and study for exams. So yeah, sorry if I ain't able to post any chapters. I'll give you the title of the next chapters to tickle your imagination after this announcement and by the end of the chapter:**

**Special thanks to:**

**Babylon1914**  
**Dragonbron356**  
**EagleShire**

**For following and placing this story to their favorites; you guys rock! :D**

**Now without further adieu please enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

"That hurts!" Elsword yelled as the Knight had pressed the bandage on Elsword's arm. Elsword's voice echoed throughout the corridors of the beautifully decorated castle of Hamel. Outside Hamel was the moonlight shining down the castle.

"Keep your voice down, you're not the only one injured!" Aisha barked back, her voice bouncing in every direction. Since the invasion of the demons, the Knights had been busy rebuilding a few broken down structures as well as providing first aid for the citizens. The El Search Party team, not doing so well. Rena had tried contacting Add with the device she was given but there was no response.

"They're going to be fine Rena," Raven assured as he'd placed his hand over Rena's shoulder.

"Something must be jamming the signal. Penensio, how's the weather around Hamel?" Chung asked.

"Last I checked it was snowing terribly, your majesty; however, I do believe that the blizzard is gone now. Excuse me for a quick moment, Lucy, how's the citizens?" Penensio called out. Lucy had ran to the doorway and stopped to catch her breath.

"I've managed to calm them down but we are running out of bandages!" Lucy reported in between her breathing.

"Aisha, think you have some sort of healing magic in your book?" Elsword asked. Aisha had grabbed her book and flicked through the pages.

"I know there's one here somewhere…"

"I know a healing spell but I think it's going to take a while." All eyes turned to Rena.

"Does it need special?" Raven asked.

"No, just give me some time and I can do it." Rena had stood on her feet and patted her thigh to remove the dust. She'd raised her hands and wind energy created a whirlwind around her.

"Let's give her some space. Believe me, breaking the concentration of collecting mana can be REALLY dangerous," Aisha warned. The gang had nodded and stayed away.

"Moving on, the citizens are fearing the defense force of Hamel. They believe that Hamel will fall." Lucy said as she had grabbed her arms; she shivered on the idea of Hamel falling to the hands of demons. Chung had walked towards Lucy to give her a hug and motioned Penensio to continue from where she left off.

"I propose a plan to have a platoon of Knights patrolling the city. This way, we can react as soon as possible." Aisha raised her hand.

"But wouldn't that just freak people out? I mean, having a platoon of Knights roaming around the city is a bit strange don't you think?"

"Aisha's got a point. A group of Knights walking around the city with weapons would really freak people out," Elsword said.

"Uhh… I've been walking around with my Destroyer in plain view and no one seemed to mind it," Chung stated.

"You're the prince right? Of course they won't mind!" Aisha yelled out.

"We need to place platoons all over the place to secure Hamel's safety!" Penensio yelled.

"I agree with Penensio. Back at Velder, no one seemed to mind my friends and I, roaming around with swords," Raven said.

"What if you accidentally hurt a citizen?" Aisha asked.

"Everyone stop it!" Lucy yelled out. All eyes turned to Lucy.

"Then, what do you suppose is the solution to our problem?" Penensio asked.

"Uhh…" Lucy fiddled with her feet.

"Guys, the spell is ready! Lead me to the people and I'll take care of it," Rena announced. Lucy sighed in relief. Chung had let go of Lucy and motioned Rena to follow her.

"We'll discuss this later," Penensio announced as he'd turned to follow Chung. Reluctantly, the rest of the gang followed them. Elsword and Aisha kept staring at awe on the Castle's structure. Beautiful white marble pillars supported the ceiling that is shaped as an arc. Golden edges decorated the sides of the roads along with green tiles along the floor. Right in front of them, there was a huge wooden door with golden edges on the sides.

"They're beyond this absurdly huge door," Chung stated as he had opened the door. A huge circular room with the King's throne right at the end covered the gang's view. Noises of babies crying and people praying for help can be heard.

"Holy shit," Elsword said. _Yeah, you got that right partner,_ Conwell said. "Wait, who?" Elsword looked around.

"Uhh… Elsword, are you alright?" Raven asked.

_It's me Conwell, you know, your best bud? Right here kid, your left hand._ Elsword raised his left hand and stared at it. Before Elsword had spoken, Conwell cut him off; _don't talk or open your mouth kid. It'll make things worse for you, making people believe you're going insane. Just talk to me like you're thinking something on your brain._

"Uhh.. Hi?" Elsword thought._ Hello,_ Conwell answered back.

"Elsword, are you positive you're alright?" Raven asked as he'd placed his human hand on Elsword's left shoulder.

"Uh, yeah yeah! Fine," Elsword answered. Aisha raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"If something's wrong just tell us, idiot," Aisha asked.

"Well moving on before these two children fight, I want everyone to form a circle, Chung," Rena asked. Chung nodded his head then turned to the crowd.

"Everyone, lend us your ears, your highness is speaking!" Penensio shouted before Chung had opened his mouth. All noise had died down and eyes stared at Chung.

"I want everyone to form a circle now!" Chung ordered. The crowd instantly followed, bumping to each other in the process. Once they had finally made a circle, Rena jumped towards the center and landed perfectly still.

"Airelinna – Nymph!" Rena yelled as she'd raised her hand. Right above her a fairy with green hair had appeared then sang while playing the harp. A green circular force field covered the whole area, healing the inflicted wounds by the demons.

"Woah," Chung stated as he'd watched Elsword and Aisha's injury instantly heal. After the healing process had finished, the gang went back to the room they were fighting at. Lucy, Chung and Penensio volunteered to be left behind to avoid the crowd going wild.

"The Prince's presence sooths the people. They believe they are safe if he's around thus he needs to stay here," Penensio said.

"Don't worry about me guys, go ahead. As you exit this room head forwards. Turn left on the first pathway you see and enter the room to your right. Better get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Chung said. Before they could answer, Penensio led them out of the room.

"Penensio could be really annoying, huh?" Aisha complained as she stomped the floor.

"I couldn't blame Penensio. Back then at Velder, I was in the same state as Penensio. The pressure is making him cranky so give him some space," Raven announced.

"But that doesn't mean he could just shoo us away!"

"Aisha," Rena said as she'd placed her hand on Aisha's head. "Listen to Raven, he knows what he's saying. Penensio must be shaken up as well, after all the demons have invaded Hamel not too long ago." Aisha had sighed and decided to let it go.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish Add was here," Aisha stated. The gang nodded in agreement.

"He may be unreasonable and annoying but he's extremely helpful when it comes to these kind of situations," Elsword agreed. "Rena, can you try contacting him again?"

"I'll try," Rena said. She'd taken the device Add gave her and pushed the button. "Add? You there?" A few seconds of silence.

"Hello?" A voice said. The gang beamed with happiness. "Add!" They all shouted in unison.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not so loud, everyone is currently sleeping. So, what's up?" Add asked.

"A lot happened on our side. The demons have invaded Hamel and we held them back," Rena reported.

"Wish you were here, Add! I used my old book of Magic and Elsword bust in with two swords. Raven and Rena, on the other hand, showed abilities we never would've thought they have!" Aisha said.

"No use scolding you huh? Well anyways, nice job then you guys. On my side we just fought a dragon on the sea while we were on our way back to Velder. The dragon was the cause of the blizzard apparently so that's a plus. Also today's my birthday," Add said.

"What?!" Rena and Aisha yelled out in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Raven asked.

"I never knew myself until I asked Eve 'what date is today?'" Add answered back.

"We should celebrate once all of you come back then!" Aisha suggested. Add gave out a satisfied hum.

"Yeah we should," Add said. A moment of silence had reigned the room until Raven decided to speak.

"Add, is something wrong? Usually you'd be irritating and loud but you seem to be calm right now," Raven said.

"Hmm... strange indeed. I do wonder why," Add replied. "Well it's getting late, you guys better get some rest."

"Hey Add, think you can help us out with something?" Elsword asked.

"Was that Elsword who pleaded for help? Then I'd be happy to," Add said.

"You really hate him, don't you Add?" Aisha asked.

"It's tradition. So what do you need?" Add asked. Rena explained their situation.

"That's troublesome indeed. How about you make forts all over Hamel so just in case something happens, a Knight would be able to just ignite a flare to alert other people? That should work. Also, train them so they can be prepared if another invasion arrives," Add answered.

"Thank you, Add. That's more than enough," Raven said.

"Anytime really. Now you owe me one. Well, I'll go sleep. Eve will wake up if she finds out I'm missing. Good night."

"Add wai-"The noise of the radio shutting off stopped Rena from speaking.

"I guess we should listen to Add, long day tomorrow. Let's tell Chung Add's plans for Hamel. Good night everyone," Aisha said as she crashed into bed. The rest of the gang shrugged their shoulders and soon slept on their respective beds.

Meanwhile on a mysterious chunk of space, a man with a mask was sitting on his chair and watched at the gang contentedly.

"All of these people are interesting and all but… This person." The man moved the screens and focused on a boy with white hair with some tint of violet. "I have a feeling… our paths will cross..."

* * *

**Chapters to Come:**

**Nasod War Arc- Path to Altera**

**Henir Arc- Tracer Princess**

**Saving Hamel Arc- Rebellion**


	39. Nasod War Arc: Battle of Hope

**Hey guys, I'm baaaaaaack~ Sorry for being gone for quite a long time but hey I'm back :D First off: Thank you for being patient for this new chapter, I love you guys C:**

**Secondly, special thanks to:**

**Timeaccel, ThkJas09, YeniiHuenii, **

**For following and placing this story to their favorites! You guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

After Add and the rest left the area, they had been walking for several minutes. Eve would glance at Add momentarily, as if trying to get information out from him, then quickly look away as Add had turned his head.

"So… how do we reach the Gate of Darkness?" Ara asked. Elesis looked at her dumbfounded.

"Fucking really, Elesis? For fuck's sake," Add groaned as he'd slammed his face with his right hand. Eve closed her eyes as she'd accessed her database.

"We need to cross the Hope Bridge which is right ahead of us," Eve announced.

"Alright then," Add said as he'd jumped. 4 of his dynamos had flown underneath his feet then levitated him to the air.

As they'd went deeper, an ominous fog covered the area, lowering the gang's perception.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Add screamed as he'd jumped down. He raised his right hand and his dynamos rotated around it, generating electricity from nowhere. "Particle Accel!" Add pulled back his hand and at the center of his dynamos, a giant blast of electricity fired out and cleared the fog. However, the fog patched up as fast as a blink of an eye with Add yelling in frustration.

"Add calm down!" Elesis yelled out. She'd opened the palm of her right hand and an orb of fire appeared right above it. The light was weak but it was enough to cover the whole group.

"Eve, can you find the way?" Ara asked. Eve shook her head.

"Sadly, my perception is currently disabled. This fog is made from magic; a substance I'm not able to manipulate. How about Eun?" Eve asked.

"Ah. I'll try, Eve," Eun said. Ara nodded as she'd slammed the ground with the bottom of her spear. Her hair glowed white and tails grew out from her back. Ara opened her eyes and saw through the fog.

"This way, follow me!" Ara announced. Add jumped back on his dynamos.

* * *

"This pathway goes on fucking forever!" Add yelled as he'd flew around the area with his dynamos, waving his hands to remove the fog from his face.

"Add, stop complaining!" Elesis barked back. Elesis wasn't doing well neither.

"Are we fucking there yet, Eve?!" Add yelled out. Eve shook her head.

"Just like I've told you before, be patient Add. In order to reach the Gate of Darkness, we have to cross Hope Bridge. In order to get to Hope Bridge, we need to go through this fog," Eve said with her usual monotone voice. Add growled then shut his mouth soon after.

As they had reached the outer rim of the heart of the city, the fog became denser. Demons had come out from the shadows to flank them but Add blasted them away with Panzer Buster.

"There!" Ara said as she'd pointed towards the distance.

"Where?! You do fucking realize, you're currently in your Eun-inside-Ara-no-innuendo-state right? No one can see through this fucking fog than you!" Add barked back.

"Oh yeah… Sorry," Ara said as she'd turned around to face Add. She bowed her head and accidentally hit Add's waist. Add was knocked quite a bit to the side then he'd glared at Ara.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ara yelled out. Add sighed exasperatedly and pointed towards the horizon.

"Where now?" Add asked.

"Uh!" Ara looked towards the horizon and saw barricades. The pathway was remarkably wide but it seems that if you get knocked off from the edge, you'll die.

"It's right in front of us," Ara stated.

"Fucking finally!" Add yelled as he'd accelerated forwards.

"Add wait!" Elesis called out. Too late, as the fog had disappeared from Add's eyes, he slammed on the barricade. The force was enough to knock the whole barricade down and demons right beyond the barricade turned their eyes towards Add. Add got back up on his feet and wiped his mouth.

"Idiot. El Crystal Spectrum: Code: Spectrum," Eve stated as she'd flown beside Add. Monitors shimmered right in front of Eve for a split second as she'd raised both of her hands. "Linear Divider!" Eve yelled as 2 triangular force field appeared right in front of her. 2 giant lasers shot out from her hands and hit the force fields, becoming bigger and multiplied. The lasers cleared out most of the area but there were still demons lingering around the area.

"Thanks Eve!" Elesis called out as she'd dashed forwards at blinding speed. She slashed her claymore on the first demon she'd seen by the knee then used it as a trampoline. She slammed her claymore downwards and began slashing wildly. She swung her claymore around several times which released fire waves towards the enemy.

Ara charged in then jumped towards the enemy. As she had landed at the middle, she wildly swung her spear around, moving it from her left hand to her right hand and every once in a while, she would release a ball of materialized fire. She'd gripped the handle of her spear with her right hand and glowed yellow. "Wind Wedge!" She yelled as she'd stabbed her spear several times at her target. "Wolf Claw!" She yelled as she'd smashed her spear on the ground. The demons were launched upwards by the force. Ara then slashed her spear several times in the air, releasing shadow silhouettes of wolves to destroy the enemy. Ara rushed forward with her spear behind her back. She scratched the demons as spectre wolf claws had supported her attack.

Add cackled as he saw the excitement. He raised both of his hands and crossed them. Circular discs shimmered to existence right below his palm as he'd grasped his hands. "Phantom Seeker!" He shrieked as he threw the discs to the air. The discs outer edge glowed ominously purple as it had sliced through the ranks.

Eve charged in and opened her right hand. Several clones of Moby appeared right underneath her hand, forming into a whip. "Explosion Impact!" Eve yelled as she'd swung her whip upwards, launching the demons upwards. She'd slammed her whip downwards, catching the airborne demons and detonated the whip upon impact on the ground. The demons were launched to the air again, only to be get caught by Add's flying discs. The demons were chopped to pieces as Ara had swung her right hand forwards. A spectral wolf hand mimicked Ara's actions and released several fireballs. The fireballs hit every demon in the area, burning them to dust.

"Now that's what I'm fucking talkin' about!" Add yelled out in triumph as he'd stomped his right foot on the ashes. The ashes scattered everywhere, hitting Add's tuxedo.

"Ah fuck damn it, Psychic Storm!" Add yelled as he'd released a plasma hurricane which dusted up Add's tuxedo.

"Add! Use your powers for greater importance," Elesis scolded.

"My fucking clothes are of great importance!" Add barked back. Before Elesis would talk, Eve'd cut her off by releasing a blast of lasers that whistled past between Elesis and Add. Add and Elesis turned their heads at the direction of the lasers were headed and saw a demon with a bow and a knife. The demon turned around and ran away.

"Hey come back here you fucking piece of shit!" Add yelled as he'd chased after the target. The rest followed Add, annihilating everything on their way. Elesis would hack and slash and release a blast of flames while Ara would swung her spear wildly and scratch with spectral wolf claws. Eve, on the other hand, called on Oberon and Ophelia to fight for her as she'd supported everyone with a barrage of honing lasers.

"Fucker come back! Oh wait. I fucking have drones! Dynamo Factory: Ultimate Fury," Add shrieked. 3 Factory drones had appeared right behind him and fired a concentrated laser towards the target. The demon stopped midway, being repeatedly hit by Add's drones. Add rushed in with his dynamos, forming a high frequency wave which caught the target off guard. Add hit the target with a barrage of electrical blasts before sending him to the air with an electrical strike. He'd jumped to the air and his dynamos rotated around him, catching the airborne demon. He landed on the floor and released an electrical blast and raised his left hand. "Mind Break!" He yelled as his dynamos formed a triangular shock zone right above the target. Add had stomped the floor then he started to glow. His attacks were now supported by his Nasod Armor, creating the black electrical vortex of plasma.

Add had fired a pulse bullet and blinked right above the target. He slammed down with brute force, slightly fracturing the target's skull. He had punched wildly before slamming down at the target several times. As he'd hit the target with a left hook, he twirled around and pointed at it. "Pulse Cannon!" Add yelled as his dynamos had lined up behind him. His dynamos fired a barrage of pulse bullets as Add had blinked above the target once again and slammed down. "It's over!" Add yelled as he raised his left hand. His dynamos generated a powerful swirling path of electricity along with gigantic circular magnetic circles which gathered all the present electrical energy into one location. "Conqueror!" Add yelled out as he'd jabbed the small circle right in front of him. A gigantic explosion occurred right in front of him which was due to the unleashed force of the electrical energy.

The explosion covered the area with dust.

"Tempest Dance!" Ara yelled out as she'd swung her spear as if she was dancing with it. Her skill had cleared up the dust fog and right in front of them, the Gate of Darkness stood in the distance with the remaining Red Knights fighting the demons back.

The bridge was definitely corrupted with demonic essence; the once marble bricks were turned to dark bricks with violet tendrils crawling through the cracks. Nature around it also changed as the air had been turned poisonous and the skies turned to a dark shade of red.

"… This is definitely worse than the one we've seen at Hamel," Elesis stated. Hordes of demons emerged out from the portal and there are 3 large looking ones by the sides. One was holding a shield and a sword, the other was a demon with a bear-like body with a dog-like head and the last one was a complete shadow like the one they've faced back at Resiam.

"What the fuck are we waiting for? Let's join the fucking party!" With that being said, Add accelerated towards the demons.

"Woah!" One of the Red Knights stated as he'd seen Add fly right above him. "Apocalypse!" Add yelled as he'd whisked out his PC. Several cubes shimmered to existence right in front of him and merged together to form a much larger cube. The cube turned into several images, like a cannon, a satellite and fired repeatedly at the demons.

"Knights, stand your ground; Elesis has arrived!" Elesis announced as she'd blinked towards the demons. She slashed downwards and slashed in an arc, releasing several flame waves. "Blazing!" Elesis yelled as she'd blinked and slashed every demon she can see. "Dance!" Elesis released a burst of flames which erupted around the area. The Knights yelled out a battlecry and fought with renewed strength; they slashed through the ranks with their blades, a few bashing their shields on the demon's heads. Ara charged in, creating mass panic around the Demon Army.

"Now this is what I call fun!" Add shrieked as he'd cackled with madness and delight.

"Energetic Heart!" Eve yelled out as she'd flew to the air. She'd curled into a fetus position then spread out her limbs. Electrical wings appeared right behind her and honing lasers shot in all directions. The lasers hit several demons, piercing and creating holes in their bodies as the Knights had beheaded them. "Giga Stream!" She yelled out as she'd fired a large concentrated laser beam from her hands. 2 force fields appeared right in front of her beforehand and as the lasers hit these force fields, they turned to a barrage of a million honing lasers that hit every demon in the perimeter.

As the 3 demons had seen this event happening right before their very eyes, they roared out a battle cry. Several more demons charged out from the portal but this didn't stop the Knights from fighting. The 3 demons charged in to the battlefield.

The battle was complete mayhem; arrows firing everywhere as well as magical circles flying in every direction you can see. Add cackled madly as he'd blinked from one demon to another and ripped them from limb to limb. The Demon with the sword slashed down at Add. Add had dodged the attack by split second and flew up from its forearm. Add punched the demon by its face but the demon was fast as well. The Demon had blocked with its shield and kicked Add backwards. Add slammed back to the ground and coughed blood.

"Add!" Eve yelled out. Eve raised her right hand. "Heaven's Fist- Sweeper!" Eve yelled out as she'd swung her hand down. A gigantic Nasod arm materialized form nowhere and slammed downwards. It moved forwards in a straight line and headed straight to the Demon Knight. However, the Dog Demon had caught the hand and swung it towards the Knights.

Ara diverted her eyes towards the Nasod Hand. "Shadow Knot!" She yelled as she'd swung her spear towards the hand. The spear generated a dark whirlwind which cut the hand in half. As the hand had been cut in half, a large explosion occurred. As the explosion disappeared, the Shadow Demon manifested right in front of her.

"Ara!" Elesis yelled as she'd leaped towards the Shadow Demon and slammed her claymore towards it. The Shadow fell backwards. Add jumped back to his feet and cracked a smile; the battle between the gang and the 3 Demon Generals had begun.

Add ducked as the Knight had swung its sword horizontally. "Phase Shift!" Add yelled as he'd left a portal right behind him. He rushed forwards with high frequency waves but they were blocked by the knight's massive shield. The Knight jumped to the air and slammed its sword to the ground. "Bye bye!" Add teased as he teleported back to the portal he pre-placed. Add had jumped to the air and flipped. "Quake Buster!" Add yelled as he'd kicked downwards at the small triangular platform his dynamos had created. A powerful blast of heavy electricity surged through the ground which repeatedly hit the Knight by its thigh. Add cackled madly as he'd watched the Knight back away in pain.

Eve flew towards the Dog in her spectral mode, electrocuting the demon in place. She'd swung her arms, Moby and Remy replicating her actions, then summoned Oberon to slash repeatedly. She then summoned Ophelia right above her to generate an AoE lightning strike around her. She'd launched two electroballs and summoned a barrage of Nasod Spears which stabbed the Demon in every direction. Blood spewed from the spots the spears struck as the Dog yelled in pain, causing Eve to momentarily stop from her spot. The Dog swung its tail at Eve, knocking her off balance. Moby and Remy caught Eve in place and launched her to the air. She raised her right hand and a big nasod spear materialized right in front of it. "Assault Spear- Judgement!" Eve yelled as she'd pierced the spear through the dog's snout, slicing it in half. Eve turned towards the Knight's direction and accelerated.

Elesis slashed her claymore towards the shadow, burning it. She'd raised her hand, grabbing the shadow by its tail and released a blast of furious flames. She'd jumped backwards and raised her hand. "Wall of Prominence!" Elesis yelled. A wall of fire generated and swirled around the shadow, constantly burning it. Elesis charged in again, slashing and stabbing with her flames until it can handle any more flames. The Shadow swung its arm, causing Elesis to fall back. The Shadow released orbs of darkness which exploded upon impact, hitting several Red Knights and dooming them to death.

"No!" Elesis yelled out. Ara glared at the Shadow. Ara had stabbed forwards with her spear towards the Shadow and slung it to her back. She bared her nails and repeatedly scratched with spectral wolf claws. "You… you will suffer!" Elesis called out. She yelled a battle cry as dark energy covered her entirely.

"Taranvash sensed fucking wrong, she still has demonic energy in her!" Add yelled out as he'd saw the dark force which covered Elesis right in the distance. The Knight almost beheaded Add if it wasn't for Eve who knocked him out of the way.

"My King, get some sense! Focus on your target," Eve stated.

"Eve, we'll need to bring the Knight to the fucking Gate of Darkness," Add yelled out.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Just trust me!" Add yelled out as he'd used an electrical whip to drag the Knight towards the gate's direction. The air around him became poisonous as he'd went nearer to the Gate, causing him to cough up some blood. The Knight bashed its shield at Add but Add managed to block by using his dynamos.

"You and your crazy ideas!" Eve yelled out. She rushed towards Add and released a barrage of Nasod spears by the Knight's knee. The Knight yelled in pain as it fell down on the floor.

"Now yours, Add. I'll take care of the rest," Eve stated.

"Kahaha, that's my queen. Have fun, darling~" Add teased. Eve turned around, obviously blushing from Add's comment.

"Now you fucking asshole, get over here! Quicksilver Accel!" Add yelled out as he'd grabbed the Knight by the arm and dragged him towards the Gate; constantly damaging the Knight with the ball of plasma on his hand.

The dark force disappeared, Elesis was wearing a total different attire. (Much like her Crimson Avenger attire only with the hairstyle of blazing heart) "Brandish Breaker!" Elesis yelled out as she'd slashed her sword downwards. Time seemed to stop as several bloody slices appeared all over the Shadow's body. She slashed towards the shadow repeatedly as her new claymore had started to bleed and released a dark bloody slice every 2 other attacks she inflicted. She'd slashed forwards then backwards then turned around. She kicked with all her force, inflicting a slice wound on the shadow's tail.

"What's going on?!" Ara called out.

"No time to talk, act!" Eun answered back. "Energy Cannon!" Both of them yelled out as Ara raised her hand to the sky. A giant spirit orb levitated above her and she slowly slammed it to the Shadow. The Shadow screamed as it had tried to run away.

"You're not going anywhere, Dread Weapon!" She jumped to the air and flipped with her claymore several times, damaging the Shadow entirely. Her claymore had changed into a saw like blade which released bursts of bloody rage which annihilated the shadow.

"Our turn Eve! Dooms Day!" Add yelled out as he'd raised his right hand. His dynamos generated pillars of electricity as it had dragged all the surrounding demons and the Knight towards him. An electrical tornado formed around Add as it had zapped and destroyed the weaker demons into ashes.

"Lunatic Scud!" Eve yelled out as she'd whisked out a Nasod machine gun and rapidly fired at the Knight then she summoned Nasod spears from the sky which pierced through the Knight's armor and shield. She pointed her fingers towards her targets and a set of Nasod armory appeared all around her which continuously fired electroballs, bullets and cannons at the Knight and the demons.

"It was fucking fun while it lasted! Elesis, Ara, Eve get out of the sight with the rest of the Knights now!" Add shrieked as he jumped to the air. Elesis nodded; she got the memo.

"Knights, get out of here! Add's going to destroy the bridge," Elesis yelled out. The Knights instantly rushed away from the site, slashing, jumping and rolling over demons which were on their way.

"Ara get going, I'll catch Add if he falls!" Eve called out.

"Just yell out if you need help," Eun said. Ara jumped away from the spot.

Add's Nasod Armor started to glow as he'd slammed his fist down to the ground. A few seconds of silence before the explosion began, destroying the bridge underneath Add as well as the Gate of Darkness. The explosion was strong enough to shake the whole bridge. Demons fell off and hit the ground hard enough to die.

"Oh my Lady El," Ara announced. "He's too powerful to be human alright."

Add levitated at underneath the once bridge and observed the disaster he caused; rocks fallen over, the remains of the Gate of Darkness was scattered all over the place. He whistled in delight and turned around. Eve waved at him as if to say to get out of the place.

"Coming!" Add yelled as he'd flown upwards.

Add heard a cracking sound and Eve fired a laser towards him. The laser whistled past his right cheek. He turned his head towards the direction the laser was fired at and saw a hand grabbing his right foot. For a moment, Add was shocked; the hand was coming from what seems to be a broken mirror shard filled with black. A yellow eye glowed from the distance.

"Asshole, get the fuck off me!" Add shouted. Add grabbed the hand and tried to pry it open but to no avail. He raised his hand and fired a pulse bullet but as soon as the bullet hit the eye, it didn't even flinch. The hand then began to drag him in to what seems to be an endless void.

"Get the fuck off me!" Add yelled again. Eve, as she realized what was going on, rushed in to help.

"Add!" Eve yelled as she'd fired honing lasers towards the rift. The rift remained intact and suddenly, time around Eve was slowed down. Chains emerged from the rift which tangled Add in place as Add shouted in defiance.

"I'm only going to borrow him for a while. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," a deep voice echoed through Eve's ears. It had a soft tone but with a killing intent for its undertone.

"Eve!" Add yelled out as the chains had dragged him inside the rift. The rift closed, time around Eve became normal again; however, Eve wasn't underneath the bridge anymore. She was warped right beside Ara.


	40. Henir Arc: Glave and Add

**Hey guys, sorry for this late chapter :C. I caught a fever last night and only got well just recently ;-;. Well anyways, here begins the Henir Arc! Special thanks to: **

**Chibi Studios, Runesplash, and ydshahid  
**

**for following and placing this to their favorites, you guys rock! :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy reading this new chapter~**

* * *

"Gack!" Add yelled out as he'd been pulled in by a masked stranger with white hair. The stranger had 2 chains around his robe's neck and a glowing left eye. "Oh my fucking El!" Add shrieked as he'd looked below him. There was no floor and it seemed to be just an empty void. Out of instinct, Add's dynamos flew underneath his feet and levitated him in the air. The man with the mask laughed.

"Idiot, you're not going to fall to that abyss. Take a closer look below you," the man said as he'd pointed to his feet. Add was momentarily shocked._ His voice… I know I heard that before._ He glared at the masked man.

"Are you fucking sure you're not just levitating in air?" Add barked as he'd narrowed his eyes.

"Oh no no, why would I fool you?" The man asked innocently.

"Well, considering you pulled me in to this fuckin hell hole out of nowhere, I have the fucking right to believe you'd fool me right here right now," Add countered.

"Hell hole? Please do take a better look around you. This place is NOT a hell hole, I guarantee," the man said with full formality. Add had sighed exasperatedly and decided to take a look around. The masked man was not kidding about the place not looking like a hell hole and in fact, it was quite beautiful for Add's eyes. Floating cubes with mysterious energy in them decorated the place and the sky seemed to be the galaxy itself. A black hole was visible in the distant horizon. Add looked below him and saw some runes.

"Huh," Add said as he'd jumped off his dynamos. As he'd hit the runes, a phantom cube with the shade of blue manifested below him. More phantom cubes shimmered to life around him. "This is pretty fucking coo-"

"Welcome to Henir, a place worse than hell. My name is Glave and I will be your host. Please, enjoy yourself with these creatures," Glaved yelled out as he'd laughed. He raised his right hand and two cubes appeared right above it. Add looked above him and two demons shimmered to existence. Add rolled to the side.

"I fucking knew it I shouldn't trust you!" Add yelled as he'd accelerated towards Glave. His dynamos had formed a shield in front of him and generated a high frequency wave that could stun anything. As soon as the frequency wave hit Glave, he simply stood in his spot. "Huh?" Add said. Glave'd appeared right above him and slammed his hand down on Add's head. Before the impact would hit Add, Add rolled to the right, surprising Glave momentarily. Add had raised his left hand and his dynamos formed a circle around him. "Particle Acce-"Before Add could finish his statement and release the blast, Glave'd grabbed hold of his left hand and judo flipped him to the ground. Glave stomped his right foot on Add's back.

"Impressive, Add. I was right to choose you," Glave stated as he'd slowly twist Add's left arm.

"Don't get cocky asshole!" Add yelled as his left eye had glowed. "Quicksilver Frenzy!" Add yelled as a large plasma thunder had hit Add on the spot, knocking Glave backwards. Add had jumped back up to his feet and stomped the ground. A thunderwave struck Add in place, causing his dynamos and Nasod armor to glow. Black plasma enveloped his body.

"Interesting," Glave said as he'd pointed at Add. The 2 demons from earlier lashed out at Add. These demons had horrendous faces and wielded two swords. As the 1st demon sliced down at Add, the second had kicked Add backwards. Add had stumbled backwards but instead of coughing blood, he cackled.

"Fuck off!" Add shrieked inbetween his cackling as he'd raised his hand. "Pulse Cannon!" His dynamos fired pulse bullets and hit the demons. Add teleported right above the 1st Demon and slammed him down. Add kicked, his attacks reinforced by Nasod Armor generating the black vortex effect and this time with the help of Quicksilver Frenzy there were plasma explosions. Add had teleported to the other demon then kicked again. He kept blinking back and forth, kicking the demons on his way before ending it off with a "Psychic Storm!" Add raised his hands and dragged the demons towards him. His dynamos generated a high-velocity plasma tornado which constantly damaged the targets. As Add stomped the ground, the plasma had exploded sending the demons to the air. Add had exited his Nasod Armor state and raised both of his hands. "Phantom Seeker!" He yelled as he'd thrown two discs to the air. These discs had razor blade edges that sliced the demons into pieces. Add had cackled but soon stopped as Glave teleported right in front of him.

"_Silence"_ Glave stated. Add's dynamos fell to the floor as his left eye had stopped glowing. His tuxedo disappeared, changing to his cat-jacket. The black plasma that engulfed Add disappeared entirely. Add tried to talk but no voice came out from his throat.

"Weakling," Glave stated as he'd punched Add in the face. Add slammed to the ground and coughed blood. "Show me your true power Add." Glave stabbed through Add's chest. Add's vision turned black.

_Why is everything black? Am I fucking dead? No… No I won't let this happen. I've not gone this fucking far to die now. Power… I need. POWER._

Add's body started to glow ominously. As soon as Glave had seen this, his eyes widened and jumped away. Add slowly stood back up on his feet.

"Asshole!" Add shrieked as he'd raised his head. His left eye glowed diabolically. Dark wings sprouted from his back as dark energy had enveloped his body. Glave kept silent as he'd raised his right hand. The cubes all around Henir turned to Add and fired large particle beams.

"That won't fucking work on me!" Add yelled as he'd jumped to the air. "EMP Shock!" Add yelled out as he'd swung his arm to the sides. His dynamos came alive and released an electromagnetic pulse around him. The beams disappeared entirely as the dark energy that covered Add had disappeared. Add was wearing a tuxedo decorated with demonic designs; the Thanatos Set. Add had teleported right in front of Glave and grabbed him by the throat. He laughed maniacally as he slammed his fist down on Glave's face. Once again Glave just stood in place as he'd appeared right above Add, this time with a spear. Glave stabbed down with his spear, impaling Add's left shoulder as Add had turned around.

"That's not going to fucking hurt me!" Add yelled as he'd grabbed the spear. He swung Glave around and flung him to the air. He'd removed the spear from his left shoulder and threw it to Glave. The spear had pierced Glave right in the abdomen but Glave simply disappeared on the spot. Glave had summoned a sword then began teleporting all around, stabbing Add several times on his way. Add had turned around and grabbed the blade. He cackled as his right hand had bled. He slammed the blade down on the floor along with Glave, causing Glave to cough. Add teleported right above Glave and slammed his fist down at him. Demonic energy engulfed Add's dynamos and fist instead of the black vortex that his Nasod Armor usually supplied. Before the impact hit Glave, Glave had blinked out of the way and grabbed Add by his right foot. He'd slammed Add to the ground and snapped his fingers. Add's black wings disappeared as Add had yelled out in pain. Blood had gushed out from his back from where his wings used to be.

"Impressive you lasted this long and managed to lay damage on me. But I'm a god in this dimension, I have the upper hand. Sorry Add but this place is not your forte," Glave stated. Add growled. Glave stomped his right foot down on Add's right shoulder and broke it. Add screamed out in pain as Glave had threw Add back in the air. Glave summoned phantom swords which pierced Add in every direction. More blood gushed out from his wounds as Glave had delivered the final blow; beheading Add with an axe. Add slammed to the floor, motionless and headless.

"I guess that's enough playing around. This guy still packed a punch," Glave said, smiling behind his mask. He'd summoned a chair and sat on it. He'd looked at Add and shook his head on the sight. "First things first, I have to fix him up," Glave stated. A bright light covered Add's body and head as Glave'd snapped his fingers. As the light had vanished, Add was standing good as new with his head back on his body; however, he was wearing his cat-jacket instead of his Nasod Armor nor Demonic Armor.

"What?" Add stated.

"Before you ask any questions, yes I just revived you."

"Why you little-!" Add stopped as Glave had raised his hand. Add stopped in place as if time stopped him. "What's going on? Free my asshole!"

"Oh no, I won't let you attack me again. You'll die just like last time. Honestly, I can finish you off anytime I want. Now you must be asking, why are you here? Allow me to answer your question," Glave said as he'd waved his hand. Books appeared right in front of Add. "Last I checked as my memory serves, you wanted a way to travel back in time. Right in front of you are the books that contain the arts of manipulating and space. However, I doubt it can help you. Then again, that's the same thought I had last time when I led you to that library and look at you now."

Add's eyes widened; right in front of him was the key for time travel. However, something bothered him. _Then again, that's the same thought I had last time when I led you to that library and look at you now, eh? Since when did we fucking met._

Add glared at Glave. _Now that I fucking think of it, I think I remember someone looking exactly like this fucker._ Add closed his eyes. "What's the fucking catch, Glave?" Add growled. Glave's eyes widened.

"Right to the point, aren't we Add? Simple. I give you all these information to help you in exchange of helping me stop the demon outflow here in Henir." Glave said.

"That sounds like a fucking tongue twister. What do you fuckin mean by demonic outflow?" Add asked.

"You see, in one dimension you failed to seal the Gate of Darkness at Velder. The reason is on your past battles on that dimension, you never fought the dragon of Dragon Nest, and Discord, and those two along with the 3 Generals appeared on that Gate of Darkness. You never managed to push your limits, due to the lack of your demonic abilities, dooming you and your group. Your failure caused the demons to be able to tamper with Henir. It's quite annoying how these demons would flow in to this place, but I love the company however. So what do you say, Add? This might be your chance to save your family too," Glave tempted. Add was speechless and bit his lower lip.

"Promise me one thing. Keep Eve and the others safe while I'm gone," Add stated. Glave laughed.

"Don't worry. Once you're over, you'll be back just in time to save them and kill the person you really hate," Glave stated. Add cracked his Chelsea Grin.

"Perfect."

Glave snapped his fingers and let Add move again. Add instantly opened the books and read all of them at once.

"Oh yeah, Add you might want a new Nasod Armor. When I used my spell earlier, I accidentally destroyed it," Glave stated as his left eye had glowed in amusement.

"… You're a fucking asshole," Add stated. He'd sighed and whisked out his PC. "I don't have enough fabric… I guess I'll just fucking use this cat jacket and whatever I can find here." Add tapped the screen and black garments scattered all over the floor. He began rebuilding the armor from scratch but it seems that the black garments he had kept burning every time he'd start to apply the moonstone. "Why won't this shit fuckin work! I need this fuckin moonstone for my armor for fuck's sake," Add shouted. Glave heard him and sighed.

"Here, you can use some of my garments," Glave said as he'd waved his hand. Layers of clothes appeared right in front of Add.

"… Thanks," Add stated. After going through trial and error, Add finally remade his Nasod Armor [Time Tracer Outfit.] Add cackled in delight as Glave had watched him. Add went back to reading the books while formulating an equation for Time Travel. Several hours later, Add had finished reading the books and applied the formula to his dynamos. He had whisked open his PC and grabbed the spare parts inside then closed it again. It took him a long time for the formula to work. Glave raised his eyebrow behind his mask as Add's dynamos had whirled around him.

"Took you longer than I expected. Here, you'll need this substance. I've taken it from Altera a few years ago, don't lose it," Glave said as he'd snapped his fingers. A dark looking material appeared in front of Add. It seemed to be a chip that can be split in half but it didn't seem to fit any of Add's dynamos.

"God damn it Glave, tell me fucking sooner, damn it! For bloody El's sake," Add complained.

"You can just make one of your dynamos bigger right?"

"No you idiot, I have to make two fucking new ones!" Add snarled.

"This is why I HATE technology," Glave announced. Add growled and whisked open his PC again to grab more spare parts. He made two similar special dynamos. They were shaped like blades with the chips in the center of the diamond symbols.

"So, want to try your new ability out? I can lead you to one dungeon," Glave asked. Add had stared at him before cracking a grin.

"That. Would be fucking perfect," Add stated. Glave waved his hand and instantly, Add was teleported to a place in Velder. Crates scattered all around the area and a large demon with a mask and dark steel bracelet slammed to the floor. It was the size of a fully built house. The demon spun around and charged towards Add. Add cracked a grin and jumped to the air, dodging the attack. He turned around released several electrical blasts towards the enemy. Add slammed the ground, creating a mini-earthquake with his dynamos. As the demon was launched to the air, another one with the same type appeared and grabbed the demon. The two slammed at Add, causing Add to knock backwards. As Add had slammed the wall, one of the two demons charged at Add, punching him several times. Add cackled as he'd jumped to the air. A triangular force field appeared beneath Add, created by his 6 dynamos. "Quake Buster!" Add yelled as he'd kicked the field. A large plasma wave that defied gravity surged along the floor. The wave destroyed the tiles and knocked these demons backwards.

"Time to test this fucking baby out!" Add shrieked as he stomped the ground. A thunderwave hit him, empowering his Nasod Armor. He released two electrical blasts and sent his dynamos underneath the demons. His dynamos generated an explosion, enough to launch the two to the air and created another behind them. The explosion launched the demons towards Add as he'd punched downwards, stunning the demons in place. He mercilessly released a barrage of punches and furiously punched downwards on the demons knees. He had blinked to one of the demons. He'd swung his arms wildly like he was dancing and his dynamos followed his arms movements. Every time the dynamos had hit the demons, they would release dimensional energy. Add cackled loudly. "This is what I'm fucking talking about!" Add had raised his arms and his dynamos scrambled around him, releasing a powerful dimensional energy aura around Add that continuously hit the demons. The two demons had spun around, hitting Add several times then launching him to the air. Add cracked a Chelsea Grin.

"Phase Shift!" Add said as a portal had appeared right in front of Add in the air. Add launched himself downwards on the floor. "Dynamo Factory, Install: Starfall!" Add shrieked as he'd reach the ground. A drone had stabbed itself on the floor and fired lasers to the sky. The lasers fell down from the sky as plasma beams and constantly hit the demons. The demons slammed the floor together. "Bye bye!" Add yelled out as he'd teleported back to the portal he placed in the air. The ground beneath the demons was destroyed and left a gaping crater. The lasers stopped falling down from the sky.

"Kakakakkakakakaak!" Add cackled as he'd landed. He raised his hands and his dynamos rotated around his arm. His dynamos created a disturbance in space and time, causing time and space to crack. An orb of destructive energy had appeared right in front of Add and he directed it towards the demons. The crack sucked the demons towards it and constantly sapped their life energy. "This is over!" Add yelled out as he'd raise his hand. His dynamos had generated a swirling path of electricity along with electrical circles that zapped and dragged the demons towards Add. "Conqueror!" Add yelled out as he'd punched with his right hand. A large explosion occurred, exploding the demon's body to pieces. Add cackled madly. "I'm the strongest of all!"

"Not really. I would've finished this fight earlier, Add. Still, pretty impressive," Glave said as he'd appeared right beside Add.

"What else do you bloody want me to fucking show you then, Glave?" Add snarled.

"No no, that's enough. Before I send you to fix the mess on the other dimension, let me give you a fair warning. The ones you'll be fighting at the Gate of Darkness are all the demons you have fought and it will be 100x the number of demons you've fought so far in your life. There will also be a surprise, but I'll leave that to you," Glave teased. Add snickered.

"Whatever. These fucking assholes won't fucking know what will hit them," Add grinned.

"Oh for the record, you won't be having your demonic powers on that dimension as well, and you will be accompanied by a group of adventurers. One person there, you might know. Don't fail me on this Add or I will kill you with my bare hands," Glave said with a cold voice. He snapped his fingers and Add was warped right in front of a girl with long white hair and a blue battle dress. Add's eyes widened.

"M-mother?!"


	41. Henir Arc: Tracer Princess

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter~ Sorry for the cliffhanger from the last chapter... not really. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Well moving on, special thanks to the following:**

**average-schoolgirl, Rafel666, dawnstar91**

**for following and placing this story to their favorites! You guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, please enjoy this new chapter~**

* * *

"M-mother?!" Add yelled out as he'd seen the girl with long flowing white hair and a battle dress [basically the white Hamel Officer Uniform like Aisha's, only with a skirt instead.]

"E-e-eh?!" The lady stuttered as she'd fallen down on the floor. _W-wh-white hair?. Wait, whitsie? Mother? _The lady thought as her face had flushed red.

"Hey are you alright in there? I heard someone scream," A feminine voice called out.

"Y-yes! I just tripped over a Nasod piece," Lily answered back.

"Alright, just be careful next time!" A masculine voice called back.

"Ace!" the same feminine voice yelled.

As soon as Add had seen the lady's reaction, he realized his mistake. He felt tears coming out from his eyes and turned away. He wiped his eyes with his right hand. He stared at the ceiling from where he'd came from. The space crack was already gone.

"Sorry. I've gotten the wrong person," Add stated as he'd lowered his head. _Glave you demented sick fuck._ He looked around and noticed how much in chaos the place was. _This is really bothering and irritating the absolute bloody fuck out of me. The books and papers are fucking scattered literally everywhere! However… _He stared at the Nasod Scrap Metals on the top of her desk. He walked towards the lady and reached out his right hand. The lady stared at her dumbfounded.

"Need a hand?" Add said as he'd raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh… thanks," the lady said as she'd took Add's hand. Add had helped her up and began walking around the room. He stopped as soon as he'd reached the front of a very messy desk.

"Nasod materials… what are you making here?" Add asked.

"O-o-oh uhmm..," the lady stuttered. Add noticed something else; a picture frame of a kid and her mother and the two looked very familiar with him. A thought struck Add's mind as he'd stared at the lady.

"Please don't stare at me like that… It's making me uncomfortable," the lady stated as she'd fiddled in place.

"What's your name?" Add stated in a rapid manner. The lady, once again, stared at him dumbfounded. "Name?" Add asserted. The lady caught up to her senses.

"Oh it's uh.. Lily," Lily stated. Add fell silent.

"Lily… Wait. You mean you're that little girl from that fucking tavern filled with assholes?" Add asked. Lily beamed up and couldn't help but smile as she'd placed her right hand over heart fast beating heart.

"Yes! The little girl whom you gave this drone," Lily said cheerfully as she'd swung her right arm to do side. The gem on the necklace around her neck glowed. A drone shimmered to existence right above her right hand. Add couldn't help but smile.

"I see. You took care of it alright," Add stated as he'd looked at her necklace. "Did your necklace just fucking glow?"

"Oh this necklace?" Lily asked as she'd tapped the necklace with her left hand. "It's called the "Tracer." It's kinda like my own personal system. I kinda got the idea from back then when you pulled out a holographic monitor out of nowhere and summoned this drone." Add gave out an appreciative whistle.

"So, how does it work?" Add asked as he'd sat down on the bed.

"Oh, the necklace gets power from Altera Core. I had the current queen's help, Apple, to make this. It was quite troublesome at first but we managed to get it working. The necklace receives commands via telepathy and it's set to only receive commands from me. The commands will then be coded and transferred to the Altera Core where it will transport what I needed from there to my current location or do the command I ordered to do," Lily said.

_Oh yeah. I forgot that in this bloody dimension the other me and the other Eve, and the other- actually fuck it. We fucking died in this dimension._ Add thought as he'd said "interesting."

"By the way… I never got your name," Lily asked.

"Oh, it's Add," Add stated.

"Add huh..? That's a cute name," Lily said as she'd blushed.

"Also, I fucking heard that I died in this bloody dimension. Is it true?" Add asked. Lily raised her head and suddenly tears fell from her face. Add panicked.

"Ah the fuck did I fucking do this time?" Add asked as he'd whisked out his PC.

"No it's just… You're correct. The Velder Soldiers said you died along with the rest of your gang when you tried to seal the Gate of Darkness. I honestly thought you were gone forever so… I decided to travel to Altera and learn up about Nasods to avenge you," Lily stated as she'd wiped away tears from her face.

"Oh. I've been meaning to ask, where are we?" Add asked.

"We're at Altera," Lily stated. Add stared at her bewildered.

"I see… Tell me, is Wally still alive?" Add asked.

"Uh... no. Wally fell on the hands of Apple, the current Nasod queen after she heard of Wally's uprising." Lily said.

"Ah… that fucking weasel deserves death alright," Add said.

"I might need to introduce you to my friends downstairs. Shall we?" Lily asked. Add stood up back on his feet.

"Yeah," Add said. Lily led Add out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Ah, Lily you're finally joining u-" the girl with blonde hair had stopped midway and stared at Add.

"Lirana, what's wro-"the boy with brown hair stopped from talking as he'd seen Add right behind Eve. Another boy with blonde hair grabbed his katars which hanged from his waste.

"Lily behind you!" the boy with brown hair yelled. The blonde girl, Lirana, had grabbed the thin air and a katana materialized right on the palm of her right hand.

"Night Spear!" Lirana yelled out as she'd thrust her katana towards Add. A ghastly aura covered her katana and formed itself into a spear.

Lily screamed in horror as she'd turned around. Add had simply flown backwards as Lirana stabbed the wall. The ghastly aura disappeared.

"Hey, that's not how you fucking threat a guest!" Add complained. The blonde boy had shifted through the shadows and materialized right in front of Add.

"Whispering Death," the boy said as he'd sliced with his katars. Add had started suffocating and a cross wound carved through his chest.

"Stop it, don't kill him!" Lily pleaded. Add's left eye glowed.

"Don't… underestimate… me!" Add yelled out as his left eye had glowed even brighter. "Quicksilver Frenzy!" Add shrieked as electricity pierced through the building and hit Add, covering his entire body with plasma. Add had inhaled sharply then exhaled. The boy right in front of him dematerialized and reappeared right behind Lily. Lirana had tried to slash Add but was stopped by Lily.

"If you don't stop, I'll be your enemy," Lily threatened. Lirana sighed and willed her katana to disappear. The boy with blonde hair instantly placed his katars back to his belt.

"What's wrong?" Add asked as the dark plasma had faded.

"You win. We don't wish to fight Lily," the boy with blonde hair stated.

"Please, everyone have a sit and treat Add nicely," Lily stated.

Soon enough the gang gathered around the table.

"So you might want to introduce yourself, white hair," the brown haired boy said.

"Is that how you fucking greet a guest? How nice of you," Add said sarcastically as he'd grinned. The brown haired boy was taken aback.

"Boy, you're intimidating. The name is Ace and I'm a Rune Knight. I specialize in the use of battle magic," Ace said as he'd raised his hand. A ball of fire levitated above the palm of his hand.

"I've seen a stronger fire than yours," Add stated. The blonde haired lady summoned her katana.

"My name is Lirana and I'm a Soul Keeper. You wouldn't like to mess with me, I'm regarded as the strongest from my village."

"Oh please. I defeated two fucking gods already and a whole fucking demon army. You expect me to be afraid of you?" Add sneered.

"You… what?!" Lirana yelled out in disbelief.

"Add, be nice," Lily asserted. Add rolled his eyes. The blonde haired boy spoke up.

"My name is Cicero and I'm an Executioner," Cicero said.

"Huh, fancy name for your class. I like it," Add grinned.

"Thanks, I thought about it myself," Cicero replied.

"I guess that leaves me. It's nice to see you again, whitsie- err… Add…" Lily stopped as she'd blushed. "A-a-anyways, I'm known as the 'Tracer Princess' all around Altera, Elder and Feita."

"Tracer Princess… Huh, sounds pretty futuristic," Add said.

"Hey, you gave these two nice comments but what about me and Lirana?" Ace complained.

"Oh please, you two don't interest me at fucking all," Add stated. Before Lirana could speak up, a loud scream silenced the gang. Add instantly shot to his feet and left through the door.

"Add, wait!" Lily called out as she'd chased after Add. Right outside, the town of Altera was in chaos as a dragon, seemingly a skeletal one, came out of nowhere.

"It's that fucking dragon from that fucking cave back at Bethma!" Add shrieked, grinning like a maniac.

"You know that thing?" Ace asked.

"I've fucking killed that bloody thing before already," Add stated as he'd jumped on his dynamos.

"Don't trouble yourself, Add. Lily can just take care of this easily," Cicero stated.

"What do you mean, Cicero?" Add asked.

"Satellite Artillery- Code: 56," Lily stated. Her necklace had begun to glow and a giant blue magical circle levitated above the dragon. A large laser mortar shot down from the sky and hit the circle. It illuminated the area as the laser mortar had turned to several honing lasers that penetrated through the dragon and left holes all over it. Add whistled in appreciation.

"Tracer" Lily said as two levitating Nasod cannons had appeared by her sides. A Nasodic jetpack appeared at Lily's back.

"Watch and learn Add. You'll see the reason why we don't wish to fight her," Lirana said with pure pride. Lily flew towards the dragon.

The dragon breathed fire as Lily had flown around it. Her cannons had kept firing laser mortars towards the dragon which caused it to roar in annoyance. "Gale Alloy!" Lily yelled out as she'd waved her hands. Nasod miniguns appeared from her sides and fired rapidly at the Dragon. The miniguns disappeared as Lily'd flown upwards and faced the dragon eye to eye. "Molecular Divider!" Lily yelled as her cannons had fired a strong yet then laser mortar, strong enough to cut through molecules. The lasers penetrated through the dragon's thick skull and shot through its brain.

"Yeah! That should destroy him," Ace yelled out.

"Oh yeah… I almost fucking forgot," Add said.

"What?" Ace asked.

"That thing is undead," Add pointed out as he'd accelerated towards Lily.

"Hey wait!"

The dragon roared and breathed fire towards Lily, catching her by surprise. "Nasod Shield!" Lily yelled as her drone had covered Lily with an indestructible force field. "Kyaa!" Lily yelled out in pain as the fire had penetrated through the shield and hit her right leg. As the dragon flung its tail at Lily, Add had flown right in front of Lily.

"Add!" Lily yelled out.

"Particle Accel!" Add yelled out as he'd raised his left hand. His dynamos rotated around his hand, generating electricity. He pulled his hand back and his dynamos had released a powerful blast of energy. The blast was enough to cut the dragon's tail and caused the dragon to roar out in pain.

"Holy El," Lirana said as she'd watched Add cut off the Dragon's tail.

"Get yourself together, Tracer Princess!" Add yelled. Lily's eyes widened as she'd nodded her head. Add turned around.

"This thing is immortal. If you want to kill it, aim for the fucking core on its ribcage," Add said as he'd flown towards the dragon.

"Add wait!"

The dragon had swung its arm at Add but Add dodged it by performing a barrel roll. Add had grabbed by its arm and flung himself upwards. "Panzer Buster!" Add shrieked as he'd pointed towards the dragon's shoulder. His dynamos generated a laser beam and shot towards the shoulder, completely blowing the whole arm off.

Lily had realized what Add was trying to do. She thrust out both of her hands towards the ribcage. "Molecular Destroyer!" Lily yelled as her cannons had released a strong laser blast. The ribcage had completely blown off, leaving the core vulnerable for damage. Add cackled madly.

"Void Impact!" Add yelled as he'd thrust his left arm towards the core. His dynamos generated subspace, cracking the dimension around the core. A black hole had generated which sucked the core in and begun dealing damage. Add had gripped his right hand and his dynamos generated a swirling path of electricity. The world around them dimmed as Add's dynamos had collected electrical energy around him. Add accelerated towards the core. "Conqueror!" Add yelled out as he'd punched the core with his right hand. A large explosions occurred which illuminated the whole city of Altera. The dragon blew to pieces. The sky turned back to its normal shade of blue.

"… He wasn't kidding he's strong," Cicero stated.

Lily and Add flew back to the rest of the gang while exchanging compliments with each other.

"Hey!" Lirana yelled out as she'd waved her hand. Add and Lily jumped to the ground and their Nasods disappeared.

"I wasn't fuckin kidding when I said I defeated 2 gods," Add stated.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Ace said.

"Still… what the hell did you just do?" Lirana asked.

"I had my dynamos generate and collect electrical energy. I used the energy as my source of power to finish the dragon off. It's just a simple attack, you haven't seen my strongest bloody brutal moves yet," Add rapidly said.

"Wait. That was just a simple attack? Add, you just made the world around you dark with that one move! How is that simple?" Ace asked.

"I agree with Ace. That is beyond god like," Cicero stated.

"Oh please. You haven't seen Dooms Day or Phantom Seeker yet," Add said. Lily's eyes brightened with curiosity. Add narrowed his eyes as if he'd felt something. Their celebration was cut short as a group of Nasods had appeared around them.

"What's going on?!" Lirana panicked as she'd summoned her katana.

"We mean no harm," a feminine voice stated. All eyes had turned to the direction of the voice and saw a lady with pink hair. She wore a sleeveless blouse, a skirt and slippers.

"Q-q-queen Apple!" Lily stuttered.

"Add, what's levitating above you?" Cicero asked as he'd noticed the holographic crown levitating above Add's head.

"That wasn't there before," Ace pointed out. Lily and Lirana had turned their heads towards Add and their eyes widened.

"That's the-!" Lily was interrupted by Apple jumping down on the floor.

"The Nasod Crown. So you are truly Add, the King of Nasods. I've been expecting for your arrival, darling," Apple said as she'd bowed down formally at Add.


	42. Saving Hamel Arc: A Fresh Morning

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'm back~ I apologize for this rather short chapter. School work is keeping up with me, I can't even. Well anyways, enjoy this chapter~!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Alice aquabld, Etten-leur, and Tequoia**

**For placing this story to his/her favorites and following! You guys rock :D**

**Without further adieu, enjoy~!**

* * *

Inside a rather large room, the El Gang party slept with no worries. The sun's rays had illuminated through the curtains and a nice breeze kept it peaceful. 4 beds were placed adjacent to each other with a space between them. Rena and Raven had shared a bed while Elsword slept on the bed on the farthest corner.

"Guys, it's morning!" Chung said as he'd knocked on the door then opened it gently. Chung had walked towards the curtains then swept them aside. Aisha's eyes slowly opened as she'd stretched her arms. Aisha sat up.

"Morning," Aisha whispered as she'd rubbed her eyes. Elsword yawned as he'd sat up on his bed.

"Morning Aisha," Elsword said. _Morning partner,_ Conwell said. Elword raised his left hand._ Morning Conwell,_ Elsword thought.

"Wonderful day today, isn't it?" Chung said as he'd stared out the window. The skies of Hamel reflected by the water and the city was starting to shape up again. Doves flew through the skies; a symbol of hope. "You guys got any contact with Add?" Chung asked. Raven and Rena sat up from theirs.

"Yeah, we've managed to grab hold of a conversation with him," Rena said as she'd stood up.

"That's good news!" Chung beamed up.

"Not really, we just found out Add's birthday was yesterday and we never got to celebrate it," Raven said.

"Oh… I see…" Chung frowned. Elsword stood up from his bed.

"Is the bath ready?" Elsword asked.

"Yes, Lucy have already prepared it just a few minutes ago. You guys ready to go? I'll lead the way," Chung said as he'd smiled again.

'Sure, let's talk on the way as well," Raven stated. The gang nodded their heads as they'd motioned Chung to lead the way. Chung led them through a large marble white corridor. The sun's rays illuminated through the stained glass, making the scenery beautiful to watch.

"Oh good morning, my highness," Penensio called out.

"Oh Penensio please join us, Aisha is just about to explain what's Add's plan for Hamel's security," Chung said. Penensio shook his head.

"Why should we trust that white haired maniac?" Penensio sternly asked.

"He did save Hamel from the Gate of Darkness. We owe him that," Aisha said. Penensio raised his arms.

"Alright fine. It better be a good plan," Penensio said. Rena explained Add's plan to Penensio. Penensio's eyes widened with surprise.

"I know, it's a really good plan isn't it, Penensio?" Chung said as he'd marveled on the idea of how did Add think of such a brilliant idea.

"I guess we could listen to this fool's idea," Penensio stated. Penensio waved good bye as he'd walked towards the barracks. Chung had led the gang to the bath and went in to the boy's bath with Elsword and Raven.

"That was a good bath!" Aisha shouted out.

"Yeah, thanks Lucy," Rena said as she'd patted Lucy on her head.

"Anytime," Lucy said with a smile.

"You guys ready to go?" Elsword asked as he'd already geared up.

"Yep! Lead the way Chung," Aisha said as she'd summoned her staff. When Chung led them outside the palace, all of them were surprised to see how the city of Hamel was taking shape really quickly. Bases for forts were already being built. Chung led the gang towards Penensio by the far end of the city. Penensio was training the Knights until he noticed Chung.

"Oh, your highness!" Penensio called out. The Red Knights raised their swords. Chung raised his right hand. The Knights had lowered their swords and went back to sparring with each other.

"Is the battle training going well?" Chung asked.

"Sadly, no. They've just been sparring with each other and it's just like any other training. At this rate, we won't be able to protect Hamel," Penensio stated as he'd lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Don't worry Penensio. The el gang already volunteered to train them," Chung said.

"Really?" Penensio asked.

"Yep!" Aisha said. Penensio raised his eyes.

"Look, I know we owe you one for saving the town but I don't think you'll be able to train them with their present condition."

"Please, just watch this," Elsword said as he'd rushed in. Elsword swung his sword upwards, catching a Knight in surprise. All knights turned to Elsword and glared at him.

"New assignment everyone, aim for the red-hair!" Penensio ordered. The knights rushed in instantly. Elsword smiled as he'd spun his sword around. His sword released a circular shockwave, launching the surrounding Knights to the air. Elsword had jumped to the air and swung his sword around, knocking them back to their feet. Elsword swung his sword like a madman, parrying every strike the Knights would land on him.

"Come on, at this rate you won't be able to land a hit on me!" Elsword called out. A knight swung his sword at Elsword. Elsword parried it back and swung his sword to the air. "Mortal Blow!" Elsword yelled as he'd smashed sword to the ground. Fire erupted from the earth in a straight line, knocking the knights back. The Knights were momentarily stunned.

"What are you standing there for?! Show him what you got; you call yourselves as Knights of Hamel?" Penensio called out. The knights shook their heads and swung again at Elsword. Elsword had rolled to the side, dodging all attacks then turned around.

A knight caught him by surprise by rushing him with a blade. Instantly, Elsword blocked it with his sword. The knight slashed again, finally able to land a hit on Elsword. The Knights cheered with happiness.

"Don't celebrate yet!" Elsword warned as he'd stabbed with his sword. The cheering died down as Elsword had taken them all down one by one.

"Told you," Penensio said.

"That's lesson 1! Never celebrate too early," Elsword yelled out. Raven approached Penensio.

"We need to fix our battle training session," Raven suggested. Penensio nodded his head.

"Agreed," Penensio said.

"Let's take a seat then," Chung said as he'd placed his Destroyer down and sat on it.

"Must be nice for you," Aisha said as she'd clicked her tongue. After several moments of arguing and talking, they've agreed to split the practice to hours.

"Alright everyone, the practice will be set like this: In the morning, Chung will be leading the practice to practice your stamina. You'll be carrying objects or weapons equivalent to the weight of Chung's Destroyer and jog all around the city. After that, we'll give you a short amount of time to take a break. The next practice will be led by Raven and Elsword. Raven will be teaching you how to use your swords more efficiently while Elsword will be your so-called monster to test the skills you've just learned. By the evening, your training will be led by Aisha and Rena. They'll be testing your reaction time and improve it along the way. Since it's midnight, you'll rely solely on your instincts. That's all for today, go and get some rest. The training starts tomorrow!" Penensio ordered. The Knights gave their salute and left.

"This is going to be fun," Aisha said.


	43. Nasod War Arc: Womanizer

**Hey DiscordArc here and sorry for this late chapter. I kinda enjoyed Halloween a little too- actually no, I enjoyed Halloween a LOT. Speaking of which, belated Happy Halloween everyone! This chapter isn't going to be any special since of the following reasons:**

**1) The timeline in the current chapters are situated between January and February. Celebrating Halloween in between those time period would be really awkward one could say.(I don't see anything wrong in it tho. I celebrate Halloween almost every day.)**

**2) The gang are currently separated from each other and I'm not going to pull of a "magical-teleportation-deus-ex-machina-" thing. Wait. Haven't I been doing that for the past few chapters?**

**3) Yeah, celebrating Halloween in times of a missing Add, a war on the alternate dimension and making the man out of the Knights of Hamel is just weird. But if you ask me, it's pretty "Halloweenie" already(pfft... weenie)**

**Well that's all the reasons. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter but first of:**

**Special thanks to Ayane Yukimoto for placing this story to his/her favorites and following. You rock mate :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy yet another character development chapter~!**

* * *

"Add!" Eve yelled out as she'd roamed around the area. Ara's wolf ear twitched as she'd heard Eve's blood curling scream.

"Eve, what's wrong?!" Ara yelled out as she'd jumped towards the cliff.

"Ara wait! You guys stay here and stay on guard," Elesis yelled out. The remaining Red Knights raised their swords in salute. Elesis dashed off. As soon as she'd reach the edge of the cliff, she found Ara hugging Eve on the ground. Eve seemed to be fighting back as she'd kept pushing Ara away then rush off. Elesis jumped off and landed on the ground dramatically.

"Ara, what's wrong?" Elesis asked. Ara turned her head towards Eve. She was outside of her Eun form now but her eyes seemed red from tearing up. Actually, Elesis couldn't tell. Ever since the whole Ara accepting Eun's powers thing, Ara's left eye changed to red. It was kind of hard for her to tell at all. Ara just shook her head as she'd stared back at Eve, who was currently sitting and looking at the ground. Elesis looked around; Add was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's… Add?" Elesis asked.

"That's the question I've been asking Eve," Ara stated softly.

"Where is he?" Eve asked. Ara's hairpin seemed to glow.

"What's wrong Eun?" Ara asked. Eun was silent at first then began to answer.

"I can sense a rather powerful magical energy around here. The power level is enough to break through time and space… Oh," Eun stopped. Elesis could feel the dark atmosphere radiating from the hairpin.

"Eun?" Elesis called out.

"It's that imbecile. Of all times he'd appear now?" Eun growled. Eve raised her head.

"Who?" Eve asked assertively.

"Glave, The Time Traveling Magician who thinks he knows everything," Eun answered back.

"Where can I find him?" Eve asked; her voice getting louder and hoarser than before.

"No one can find him. The only way we can find him is if he wishes to be found," Eun replied. Eve's eyes flashed red as Nasod Wings had spiked out of her back.

"Eve, calm down! Add is definitely safe, I'm sure of it. After all, he's defeated a god alone, right?" Elesis yelled out then talked softly as she'd approached Eve. The wings from Eve's back disappeared. Her eyes returned back to normal.

"Eve?" Ara called out as Eve'd stood back up on her feet.

"You might be right. Getting this emotion circuit installed really makes it hard for me. I'm sorry for my irrational actions" Eve said as she'd bowed down.

"It's fine, Eve. We understand how you feel," Ara said softly.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Elesis asked. Eve raised her head.

"First things first, we need to get back to Velder and plan our next course of action. Add has been our backbone this whole time, and now with him gone, we need to stop leaning on him," Eve stated.

"Not literally like you two, huh Eve?" Elesis teased. Eve's face blushed.

"Shut it," Eve commanded. Elesis just shook her head in amusement. "Moving on, it would be ideal for us to move to Altera instantly. There we could use the teleportation pad to teleport us to Elder."

"But Eve, doesn't Add have the location of Wally's secret hideout?" Ara pointed out. Eve had narrowed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"That's the one thing what made this even worse, indeed. Add, my King, is missing. He also has all the information for Wally's hideout. There's only one way now. Girls, I hope you don't mind but we're taking a shortcut to Altera's Core first," Eve called out.

"Seems like the case, isn't it?" Ara said. Eve nodded her head.

"Let's get back up on the bridge first. I need to ask the Knights first," Elesis called out. Eve nodded her head.

"Best course of action," Eve said. As Eve had prepared to fly up, Elesis asked a question.

"Hey Eve, what's with the sudden emotion change? You were like breaking down earlier because of Add and now you're back to Ice Queen, Eve," Elesis stated. Eve turned her head.

"You have emotions right? You should be able to find out," Eve said as tears had fallen from her eyes. She flew right up to the bridge.

"Elesis… That was cold," Ara said as she'd turn back to her Eun form and jumped. Elesis titled her head.

"What did I do?" She wondered as she'd climbed the bridge. As they've reached the top, Elesis commanded the Knights to go back to Velder and guard the city.

"Their defenses should last for now," Elesis said. Eve nodded her head.

"I'll send in help as soon as we reach the Core," Eve said.

"Let's enter Velder and get some supplies first. We have to pass through Feita then enter through the forest and factories to reach Altera Core," Ara said.

"Agreed. Let's get going then," Elesis said.

* * *

" 'Hey how much for this potion?' ' Hey have you heard? A group of adventurers closed down the gate. I heard they were a bunch of people from other towns.' " Those questions flooded the town. Lily and her mother walked around, helping in every way they can. Soon Lily caught a glimpse of Eve and pointed at her.

"Mama, it's the girl from the tavern!" Lily beamed up.

"Isn't that great Lily? You can give your gift to that 'hero' now," her mother said as she'd smiled. Lily had opened her bag and brought out a violet hair tie for Add to use. She ran towards Eve with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey Eve, someone's coming for you," Elesis called out as she'd pointed towards the right.

"Hmm?" Eve hummed as she'd turn her head. She saw a little kid wearing a white dress running towards their way.

"Oh, it's the kid from the Tavern!" Ara said happily.

"Hello!" The kid called out. Ara kneeled down and patted her head. The kid looked around and her expression turned sour. "Where's whitsie?" She asked. The atmosphere around the gang turned moody.

"He's uh…" Ara spoke out. Lily tilted her head.

"Where's whitsie?" She asked again as her eyes had gone teary.

"E-e-e-h, don't cry! He was called to return to Ruben for Family Business, so he left earlier than us. We're on our way there, do you have any message for us to deliver?" Elesis said hastily. Ara wiped the tears on Lily's cheeks. Lily smiled again.

"Please give this to Add," Lily said as she'd handed over a violet hair tie to Eve. "Oh and please tell him, 'I love you!'" Lily said while slightly blushing. Eve was taken aback as Lily'd ran back to her mom.

"Heeeh? Eve it looks like you have a rival. Err… Eve?" Elesis called out.

"Add…" Eve growled.

* * *

"Gurk," Add said as he'd shivered.

"Add, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"It's nothing…" Add said. _Why did I feel like Eve is planning to kill me?_ He thought.

"Hmm?" Lily asked again as she'd tilted her head. _I wonder what's going on inside his head..._ She thought.

* * *

"I think that's everything," Ara said.

"Let's head out then!" Elesis said as she'd carried the traveler's bag on her back. Eve had nodded her head then summoned Moby and Remy to carry her stuff.

"After defeating Wally, what should be our next course of action, Eve?" Elesis asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To find Add," Eve said as she'd raised her hand to the sun. The 3 had left the town then headed towards Feita.


	44. Henir Arc: Dooms Day!

**Hey I'm still alive :P. Sorry for this late chapter, reformatting quite the number of PCs felt like forever. Also I would like to thank everyone who's been supporting me since the day I started doing this chapter. I've never thought we would reach this far and I'm very thankful to all of you. Thanks for making this possible guys :D**

**I would like to thank these new people who'd followed my story and placed this to their favorites!:**

**Azoril, MaskedBlackCat, dissidiagurl and Zacaro, you guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy this new chapter~!**

* * *

"What?!" Lily shrieked as her eyes had widened. Apple tilted her head.

"What seems to be the problem, Lily? Add is my husband. I think calling him darling would be quite fitting," Apple asked confusingly.

"Husband?!" Lily shrieked again.

"Lily, calm down!" Lirana said as she'd placed her right hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Add, explain yourself this instance!" Ace growled. Cicero shook his head in disapproval.

"Everyone, calm the fucking fuckity fuck fuck down! I do NOT belong in this el damn dimension, how am I supposed to even fucking know about this bullshit? Also, I'm Eve's King not hers!" Add shrieked as his left eye had flickered momentarily. As he had realized what he said, he blushed madly. All eyes turned to Apple as she'd giggled cheerfully. Cicero raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you giggling?" Cicero asked. Apple wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, it's just funny to see how Add reacts in person. It's just like what's written on Queen Eve's Diary," Apple answered back.

"Wait. Eve has a fucking diary?" Add asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to tell ANYBODY about it. I only found out after the Queen Permissions were passed on to me. So basically, you're right Add but at the same time you are not."

"Huh. Now that's new," Add said sarcastically. Apple giggled again.

"I can't relate," Ace called out. Lily wiped away her tears as Lirana had consoled Lily.

"So what are you here for, Queen Apple?" Lily asked.

"I'm here to see what Add looks like. Also, I wish to aid you in your journey to Velder. If you ask how, I'll be joining you," Apple had bowed down to the Nasod behind her and all of them disappeared in a flash.

"Wait, joining us? Your highness! It's an honor and all but I don't think we are worthy," Lily said.

"I agree with Lily! This is too much of an honor, Queen Apple," Ace called out.

"Stop buttering up to Apple, you idiot. You just want to be close with Lily," Cicero noticed. Ace blushed madly.

"Am not!" Ace yelled out. A loud blast came from the distance.

"Look out!" Apple yelled as she'd raised her hand. "Charon!" Apple called out as a pink Oberon had appeared right in front of her. Charon had raised a shield but was soon destroyed by the beam. The beam headed straight to Lily.

"Tracer!" Lily called out as her drone had set up a Nasod shield. Lily was knocked backwards with Lirana due to the force the beam carried on.

"Lily!" Ace yelled.

"Particle Prism!" Add yelled out as his dynamos had generated a black matter that caught both Lily and Lirana. A loud yell came from the city.

"What the fuck is wrong with this dimension?!" Add screamed.

"The demons had invaded Altera! They're moving faster than we thought," Apple called out. Add cracked a grin; his Chelsea Grin.

"Alright, it's time for a fucking battle plan! Cicero, Ace take care of the citizens. Lily and Lirana-" Add stopped as he'd made the particle disappear. "You guys help me and Apple. We'll be fighting those assholes." Without a word Add jumped on to his Dynamo and rushed towards the noise.

"Add, wait!" Lily called out. Apple giggled happily.

"He's being reckless. We're about to see Add fighting an army of demons. I hope it lives up to what's written on Queen Eve's Diary!" Apple beamed as she'd flew right behind Add.

"Your highness! Lirana let's go," Lily said as she'd summoned a Nasod skateboard. Lirana jumped on to the board and the two of them flew right next to Apple.

"Hey Ace, come on!" Cicero yelled out. Ace shook off his confusion and ran after him.

"Now this is WHAT I am talking about!" Add screamed in joy as he'd seen the demons overpopulating the Altera. He rushed towards the center of the mishap.

"Add, wait!" Lily called out.

"Wait! Let him do it," Apple said.

"Why?" Lirana answered back.

"Because he's going to do-"Before Apple could finish her sentence, Add had raised his arms. His dynamos gathered physical energy along with demonic energy from the surroundings.

"Psionic Generator!" Add shrieked as Apple had screamed along with him. His Dynamos dispersed the collected energy and formed a plasma ball. The energy raged through the demons and exploded simultaneously. The demons turned their attention towards Add.

A demon thrust his spear towards Add. Add gripped the handle of the spear and turned around. The demon holding the spear didn't let go, so it hit the other demons around Add. Add threw him to the air as he'd released electrical blasts in all sides. "Come on, is this all you fucking got, assholes?" Add yelled out. Add jumped to the air and his dynamos gathered electrical energy from all the Nasods around. "EMP Shock!" Add yelled out as his dynamos had released a powerful blast that also disabled the surrounding Nasods. The demons were knocked backwards as Add had cackled maniacally.

"Now, we help!" Apple said as she'd rushed towards the demon by the left. "This is over!" Apple yelled as she'd raised her right hand. The former Nasod King's hand appeared in the air. "Heaven's Fist!" She yelled as she'd swung her hand down. The Nasod fist rocketed to the ground, slamming the demons in the perimeter it hit. Add saw this then laughed even harder. Apple jumped from one place to another. She released 4 electroballs which paralyzed a few of the demons that surrounded them. Apple summoned Charon to slash repeatedly then summoned Persephone to paralyze the demons around them. "Space Wrench!" Apple yelled out as Charon had appeared above her. Charon released a cross shockwave which hit the demons in a single lane. Guts and limbs fell everywhere as blood had gushed out like an erupting volcano.

"Tracer Command: Psionic Shock!" Lily yelled out as her Nasod Cannons had shot two honing lasers. These lasers lashed out at every demon by the right and penetrated holes in their bodies. Lily slammed the ground with her Nasod Boots as she'd summoned her drone. The drone morphed into a rapier as she'd grabbed the back of it. "Tracer: Lightning Flash!" Lily yelled out as the rapier had glowed. Her jetpack powered up as she'd stabbed several times towards the demons. "Tracer: Cyclone!" Lily yelled out as her cannons had released a laser mortar. Lily rotated around, completing a 360, and eradicated the demons around her.

Meanwhile, Add had entered his Nasod Armor mode and bashed at every demon in his sight. He grabbed the foot of one and threw it to another then appeared right above them. "Jackpot!" He shrieked as he'd slammed his fist down. The demons exploded into guts and limbs, blood spewed everywhere. Add's Nasod Armor protected his clothes from blood splatter. "Who's fucking next?!" He yelled as he'd raised his arms. "Phantom Seeker!" He yelled as he'd threw the disks that materialized all around the area. The discs sliced through the demons by their limbs as blood had gushed out from them like a never ending fountain.

"I'll take the north!" Lirana yelled out as she'd slammed her skateboard on a demon. She summoned her sword. "Wind Gale!" Lirana said as she'd swung her sword clockwise. Her sword released a dark shockwave which brought the demons into the air. She raised her hands and symbols appeared everywhere. She jumped then disappeared. "Dark Chase!" She yelled as she'd appeared on one of the symbols. She stabbed her swords forwards then materialized to another symbol. She kept repeating this until she had appeared right above all of them. "Hah!" She yelled as she'd stabbed her sword to the ground. A powerful shockwave erupted from the ground and struck the demons in the air.

"Ace, come on!" Cicero yelled out as he'd lashed towards the demons that were attacking the citizens. He morphed into the shadows then materialized in the air. He gripped both of his katars. "Owl Hunter!" He yelled as he'd slashed downwards with his katars. The slash were distributed towards the others demons, creating chaos among the ranks. "Final Strike," He yelled out as he'd dashed forwards. He slashed every demon he could see. After he'd crossed his arms, the wounds he inflicted on the demons generated a powerful shockwave, mutilating and dissecting all the parts in their bodies. It was quite the bloody sight. "Get going!" He motioned towards the citizens. The citizens thanked their savior and proceeded to run towards the core.

"Cicero, don't leave me out from all the fun!" Ace yelled out as he'd rushed towards another group of demons. "Blizzard Shield!" Ace yelled out as blue magic runes had appeared around the citizens. A blue shield was erected as he'd summoned his sword and shield. "Rune Crater!" Ace yelled as his shield had glow. He slammed the shield to the ground as a loud explosion shattered through. In between the cracks, a very ominous shade of blade illuminated through it. "Rune Blade!" Ace yelled as the etchings on his sword had glow. He dashed forwards, the light from the cracks fused with his feet, making him faster. He slashed wildly, inflicting heavy damage around him. He stabbed on one then swung him to the air; the sword was still stuck to the demon. "Rune Arts: Breaker!" He yelled as he'd began kicking around him. Every time he'd kicked a demon, bones would shatter inside it or they would disappear to the shadows. "Rune Arts: Rising Hope!" Ace yelled as he'd jumped. He gripped the handle. His body was coated with a blue layer of magic. A large rune appeared above him and a bright beam struck down. "One side down… still a million to go," Ace growled. A strong howl echoed through the ranks.

"That sound… Berthe!" Add yelled. A dog demon with the size of a landscaper landed right in front of Add.

"Add!" Lily yelled out as Berthe had swung his tail. Add snickered and jumped. He grabbed Berthe's tail and brought him up to the air.

"Quake. Buster!" He yelled as his dynamos had generated a platform. An electrical ball manifested by the center. He kicked downwards and a large electrical blast surged through Berthe's head to toe. He blinked right above Berthe as he'd punched repeatedly. His Nasod Armor infused him with strong plasma blasts and black vortex. Berthe swung his claw down at Add. "Phase Shift!" Add yelled as he'd placed a portal down. The claw slammed down at Add, crashing him to the ground. He snickered. "Phase Shift!" He shrieked as he'd appeared right in front of Berthe. "Drone Factory: Shooting Chaser!" Add yelled as 3 dynamos had appeared. The dynamos released a consecutive laser blast against Berthe. Berthe roared in pain as more demons had appeared in the perimeter.

"Satellite Artillery – Code 56!" Lily yelled out as a blue magical circle had appeared over them. "Heaven's Fist!" Apple followed. A large laser mortar struck the circle which in turn, turned to several honing lasers. These lasers penetrated through every single demon around her. Half of the demon army disappeared in an instant. Apple had summoned the Nasod King's Fist but this time, had it swept over the demons.

"Let's fucking end this Berthe!" Add yelled. Berthe raised his head down at Add and fired a large frost blast. Add was knocked backwards and was surrounded by demons. "Get out of my way! Void Field!" Add yelled as he'd jumped into the air. Time and space cracked below him as Add had generated a destructive field. The demons were slowly dematerialized as they've hit the field. Add glared at Berthe then cackled. He jumped into the air. "See you in hell, all of you fuckers especially you Berthe! Dooms Day!" Add shrieked. His dynamos had generated several electrical pillars which extended through the demon's ranks and dragged them towards Add. Add jumped to the air as the space around him had become crowded due to the fact all of the demons around the perimeter were sucked towards the energy. The pillars came closer and closer and spun more rapidly as Berthe was dragged towards the center. Too much electrical energy was gathered by the dynamos, causing them to outburst and generate an electrical tornado. Add cackled in the midst of it as the gang had stared in awe.

"So THIS is Dooms Day!" Apple said excitedly.

"Holy Lady El…" Lirana stated out. Ace and Cicero were speechless.

"So this is what he is capable of…" Lily said as she'd gripped her rapier.

"Go to fucking Hell!" Add yelled as he'd punch downwards Berthe's Head. A powerful electrical beam shot down from the heavens and hit Berthe. A hole was pierced through Berthe's skull and as the beam hit the ground, it had created a powerful shockwave that dismembered the demons and turned them to dust. Add stomped to the floor and cackled with victory. He lowered his head and noticed a long rope-shaped object. He reached out for it and discovered it was a smaller version of Berthe's Tail.

"Ew," Add said as he'd raised his hand with the tail.

"Add don't! That's a powerful accessory," Lirana yelled.

"What?" Add asked as he'd stared at the tail. "If that's the case… Anyone here want to stick this shit up their fucking ass?" Add asked. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "What? Wait, that's not HOW you fucking wear it?"

"No! You just place it by the belt of your pants or skirt or something then it'll attach automatically!" Ace yelled out. Add stared at him astonished.

"But this thing is obviously pointing out to sti-"Add was stopped as Apple laughed.

"It's just like what Eve said on her diary. You ARE Add," Apple said in between her laughter.

"Anyway, who the fuck wants it? I'm not wearing something so El damn filthy," Add asked again. Cicero raised his hand.

"Here," Add said as he'd tossed Cicero the tail.

"Thanks." Cicero placed the tail on his back belt and it attached itself. The tail began to move like it was alive.

"Wait, that fucking thing can DO that? El damn it, now I want one," Add said as he'd slammed the ground.

"On a serious note, we need to get moving. At this rate, it seems like Feita has been overrun. If we don't move now, the demons would attack Altera again," Apple pointed out. Add nodded his head.

"I've been fighting these assholes since I met the team. If one thing's for sure, they are stubborn as fuck," Add agreed.

"I'll go get the supplies for our journey. Cicero, help me out," Ace said. Cicero nodded his head.

"Add, I want you to come with me. There's something I have to show you before we leave the town," Apple said.

"Why him only, your highness?" Lily asked.

"I might as well say it now; it's a message from Chung, the Prince of Hamel."

* * *

**Pssst. Hey PCheshire, did you think I forgot your suggestions? I didn't. Couldn't place them in the story yet until this arc :P**


	45. Saving Hamel Arc: The Signs

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and I'm very sorry for not being able to post a chapter last Saturday ;-;. We had our Mock Text for our upcoming NCAE on that day, so I never got the chance to hold the laptop. The next day, we had a family outing and came home really late. I'm very sorry for not being able to post a chapter or be able to update you guys to what happened ;-;**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this character development chapter before we head off to the next one! Firstly, I would like to thank:**

**Imertas, Lavenia, MultiLevelsofMusic,and Nizume**

**for following and placing this story to their favorites! You guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, please enjoy this chapter~!**

**Once again, I'm very sorry for a very very late post ;-;**

* * *

"Hra!" Elsword yelled out as he'd slammed his sword down at the Knights. The knights backed off and swung their sword upwards. Elsword smirked for a moment. "Sonic Blade!" Elsword yelled as he'd swung his sword in a 360 degree angle. His sword had released a shockwave that blew the Knights away. Fear surged through the veins of the Knights in the area.

"Don't back down! Fight, use the blade skills I've taught you. Don't let Aisha's Mana Shield scare you!" Raven yelled with irritation. One of the Knights reclaimed their conscience and dashed forwards. He swung his blade to the right as Elsword had parried back. The knight punched with his left hand, catching Elsword off guard. The Knight twirled as he'd swung his sword horizontally. Aisha's magic shield blocked the blade's receiving edge as Elsword had swung his sword wildly. The Knight had parried back and called on to his comrades for help. His comrades shook their heads then fought back, driving Elsword to the edge.

"They've gotten serious, eh?" Elsword said as he'd blocked the spear of a Knight. He'd twirled then grabbed the shaft. "Looks like I have to do the same," he said as he'd snapped the spear in half with his sword. He swung the blade down and knocked the Knight unconscious. The Knights stabbed their spears as Elsword had jumped to the air.

"Fire!" One of the knights said. Elsword raised his head; the archers shot their arrows. Elsword's eyes widened as he'd flipped in the air to dodge the arrows. A few deflected from the shield until it broke.

"Uh-oh," Elsword grunted. He'd flipped again then slammed his sword to the ground. The Knights backed off as Elsword had stomped his foot. Red energy kicked up around him. "Windmi-"

"All right, that's enough! Get some rest, t" Penensio called out. Elsword stopped his chant as he'd lowered his sword. He smiled towards the Knights.

"It was a good match! I look forward fighting again tomorrow," Elsword said as he'd raised his sword with respect. The Knights did the same but a few of them had glared at Elsword with the intent to kill. Elsword marched towards Aisha and the others as they had sat on a corner.

"You almost got yourself killed for your cockiness again, Elsword. Please don't make me worry like that," Aisha said. She seemed to blush from embarrassment as she'd realized what she just said. "I-I mean my Mana Shield broke midway. You should really learn to control yourself."

"Fine, fine, I'll be careful next time," Elsword answered back. Raven walked towards their direction with Penensio.

"They seemed to be working together perfectly," Raven remarked. Penensio nodded.

"Highness and Elsword's gang, I'm grateful for your work. I'm sorry for treating you roughly from before. You have my full respect now as you've helped my Knights train," Penensio said as he'd bowed down before them. "Thank you."

"P-Penensio, don't bow down! It's embarrassing," Chung said as he'd held Penensio's shoulders and raised his body.

"However, Penensio tell me something. Were there any… signs of rebellion among the Knights?" Aisha asked. Rena looked over at Aisha.

"Yeah… That's a question I've been meaning to ask too. While training last night, we saw a few Knights giving each other a letter. As far as my Elven eyes can tell, the letter had a symbol on it; the symbol of an Eagle. After that, I heard 2 men talking to each other about overthrowing you and Chung." Rena pointed out. Penensio just gave off an unpleased sigh.

"You've noticed it too huh?" Penensio said as he'd looked around the Knights. The Knights were laying in the ground and seemed to be sleeping. "I've received warnings from my lieutenants that a rebellion is starting to shape up. They plan to use the chaos we're currently experiencing to their advantage. They've gotten enough members to possibly overthrow me."

"How about we act now and find them?" Aisha asked.

"No," Raven, Penensio and Chung said in unison. Aisha was baffled at their answer.

"What do you mean, 'no?'" Aisha asked.

"If we act now, we might get the wrong people. If that happens, the rebellion will might use that to their advantage to get more people," Chung explained.

"Also given our current situation, fending off the demons is our top priority. Just last night, an army just popped out of nowhere. If it wasn't for the flare idea by Add, the city would've been destroyed hours ago. Traitors or not, we need their help," Raven continued. Aisha sighed with frustration.

"We still have a lead right? The eagle symbol Rena said earlier that should be our first clue," Elsword said.

"Elsword, how many Knights glared at you earlier?" Aisha asked.

"Uhh… That question is impossible because most of them hate me since the first day I fought them," Elsword answered back.

"For El Lady's sakes, you're useless!" Aisha grunted.

"Why don't we try contacting Add?" Rena suggested as she'd grabbed the radio. She pressed the button. A loud static noise had erupted from the radio, causing Rena to drop it and cover her sensitive Elven ears. Even Elsword and the others blocked their ears from the noise.

"What's going on?!" Penensio shouted.

"This didn't happen before!" Aisha yelled. The static stopped as they've heard a little kid's voice coming from the radio.

"Wait… Why does it seem to be a bit choppy?" Elsword asked as he'd listened closer.

"You… Why?... Impossible… Damn this... Rewarded… Destroy… World!" Add's voice cracked through the radio as he'd seemed to yell painfully. A loud noise like a mirror smashing to the ground was heard before the radio went silent and left the gang in stunned silence. Rena slowly walked over and picked it up.

"The radio's busted," Rena reported.

"What?!" Chung said in disbelief as he'd walked over. He looked at the radio.

"Oh… she's right. It IS busted," Chung said.

"Okay, let's try retracing what happened," Penensio said. One of the Knights called out and asked what happened.

"Penensio, go ahead. Your presence with them is more important with this current situation. We'll take care of the rest," Raven said.

"Thank you, again," Penensio said as he'd walked towards the confused soldiers.

"Any thoughts what happened?" Aisha asked.

"One thing's for sure, the person who talked at the end is definitely Add. What were the words he said again?" Elsword asked.

"I think they were you, why, impossible, damn this, rewarded, destroy and world. If we put two and two together it seems like he's in awe after seeing something. Also, it seems like he wasn't rewarded so he destroyed the world. Yeah, not sure how does that work," Chung said.

"Now I'm really worried. I knew splitting up was a bad idea," Rena said.

"It was the only thing we could do. We're in peril here and some of us need to stay in order to protect the city," Raven said as he'd placed his hand on Rena's shoulders.

"This is annoying," Aisha said as she'd stomped her foot on the ground.

"Aisha, can't you like teleport to where Add is?" Chung asked.

"Chung, do remember that we heard Add yell. Usually if he yells, it means that he's really angry and would kill anything on sight," Elsword pointed out as he'd scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, didn't we hear a loud shatter by the end?" Rena recalled.

"Oh no," Aisha said as she'd lowered her head. Their eyes turned to Aisha.

"Aisha, is something wrong?" Raven asked.

"Guys… do you remember when I accidentally stopped time way back before we met Add?" Aisha said as her face had darkened. Elsword tapped his chin to recall while Chung dropped his jaw.

"You stopped time?!" Chung asked. Aisha nodded her head.

"The sound the spell made… Doesn't it sound familiar?" Aisha said as her voice had started to quiver. Rena's eyes widened. A shiver was sent down Elsword's spine as he'd dropped his sword.

"Do you think he…?" Elsword stopped his train of thought. Raven shook his head.

"We'll cross the bridge once we come to it. Worrying about a matter we can't do about currently will just easily make things worse. Night is about to come, we should get some rest before we start training them again," Raven said. The gang nodded their heads then entered the castle. They have a feeling that the next time they meet Add, they'll be back at square one.


	46. Nasod War Arc: The Psyker's Bride

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter~! Just a head's up for the coming weeks, I'll be busy so I won't be posting any chapters just yet. I'll post again as early as possible after I finish the upcoming exams. I know, frustrating right? However, I'll be making a Christmas Special chapter which is something to look forward to! I look forward for your cooperation and thank you so much for reading this chapter :D**

**Special thanks to: Baron Nova, Lascardo, MegaPokeSword and xXUncodeXx for following and placing this story to their favorites; you guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, please enjoy this new chapter~!**

* * *

On their way to Feita, Eve demolished every rock she'd see with Moby and Remy. Ara stared at her in horror as she'd asked Elesis.

"Is she really okay now? I'm actually getting scared of her," Ara said as she'd looked around. They were just only a few miles away from Feita and around them was a long abandoned temple. By the middle was a large glowing blue crater that they didn't dare to check out.

"What are you scared about? You have the power of Eun by your si- Oh. Oh yeah, you're right," Elesis said as she'd placed her on her cheek.

"U-uh, Elesis?" Ara asked out again and this time she was shivering in fear.

"I remember that Eve is the only person that almost killed Add in the entire team. If we think about it, she's basically the second strongest in the team. Yeah, we need to calm her down before something happens," Elesis said as she'd gritted her teeth. Suddenly Eve stopped on her tracks causing Elesis and Ara to tilt their heads.

"Uhh, Eve is eveythi-"Ara was interrupted as a group of Crow Rider prototypes emerged from the blue crater.

"Ambu-!" Elesis said as she'd stopped midway. Eve had snapped her finger and Nasod Spears pierced through the ground then stabbed each prototype in the area.

"We have company," Eve said as she'd raised her right hand. "El Crystal Spectrum: Induction." Green monitors flashed around Eve as she'd entered Induction mode. More Crow Rider Prototypes flashed into existence. Elesis and Ara dropped their bags then summoned their respective weapons.

"Let's rock!" Elesis yelled out as she'd leaped to the air then slammed to one. She slashed twice with her sword then gripped the helmet of the rider. She turned around then threw it to another as she'd burst the rider into flames. She blinked from her place then slashed to another one. She dashed forwards and backwards rapidly as she'd slashed again and again. She jumped behind another then raised her hand. "Fireplay!" She yelled out as she'd released a ball of flame from her left hand. The ball of flame hit one then suddenly erupted to multiply.

As Elesis had taken out the one on the right, Ara charged to the left. She swung her spear around like she was dancing. She'd smashed her spear hard to the ground then leapt to the air. She aimed her hands toward the riders and released energy bullets towards them. She landed on the ground then dashed towards a rider. She lept to the air then dived her spear downwards, causing a wolf claw to rise from the ground. "Restraints Spectre!" She yelled as she'd trust her arm out. A spectral arm manifested that dragged all the riders around Ara towards her. "Shadow Knot!" She yelled out again as she'd threw her spear forward that generated a whirlwind. As she caught her spear she'd stabbed forward; dark energy radiated all around her. She jumped to the air as the dark energy had formed into a shockwave. Ara stabbed her spear downwards. As the spear had hit the ground, the dark energy exploded dismembering the riders in the area.

Eve released a blast of honing lasers that penetrated through every single Riders around her. She kicked downwards to the ground as Nasod Spears had appeared around her. These Nasod Spears stabbed in the same direction and as it hit the ground, more Nasod Spears had emerged from the surface. These Nasod Spears stabbed and dismembered several Crow Riders as Eve had glared at them. She swung Moby and Remy around as she'd summoned forth Oberon to slash several times. Then she called out to Ophelia to strike down lightning around her to stun her enemies. Eve raised both of her hand as she'd yelled "Giga Stream!" She fired a large concentrated laser beam as it had hit the Triangular Force field that formed beforehand. This large concentrated laser beam turned into several smaller honing lasers that caused several Crow Riders to explode.

* * *

"Tsk. I should've known better than to strike them this early. Time to send in one of my toys," Wally said as he'd pushed a button on his keyboard.

* * *

A giant Nasod with the shape similar to a Nephilim along with several more Crow Riders shimmered to life. Eve turned her attention towards it as she'd raised her hand. "Heaven's Fist- Pressure!" She yelled as she'd summoned the Nasod King's hand in the air. She swung her hand down as the Nasod King's hand slammed its fist down at the Nasod. The Nasod simply jumped to the side then fired a concentrated laser beam at Eve.

"Eve!" Elesis yelled as she'd sensed Eve's life is in danger. She tried to leap towards Eve but the Crow Riders jumped to intercept her. The Crow Riders slammed their fists down at Elesis, causing her to crash into the ground. "You-!" Elesis growled as she'd swung her sword madly. "Blade Dance!" She yelled as she'd blinked from one to another, bursting the riders into flames. "Burst Rising!" Elesis yelled out as she'd summoned flaming swords that pierced through the ground. These swords split the riders in half. More Riders shimmered to existence around her.

"Enough of this!" Eun yelled out as she'd told Ara to transform. Ara slammed her spear to the ground as she'd infused herself with Eun. "Let's end this!" Ara said as she'd swung her spear around again but this time, she stopped midway as she'd released several energy bullets. She rushed forwards soon after as she'd swung her arms around wildly, causing Wolf Claws to appear and strike the same way. She shredded the riders around her to pieces as more of them kept coming.

Eve flew out of the laser's way as she'd entered her Amplification mode. "Particle Ray!" Eve yelled as she'd fired a laser of her own. The laser hit a red triangular field that multiplied its size. The Ray only merely scraped off some of the Nephilim's metal covering. Eve clicked her tongue as she'd landed on the ground. She dashed forwards and two Nasod Spears appeared by her sides. She stabbed the Nasod's arm as she'd phased through it. Her Nasod Spears released electrical shocks but it didn't seem to bother the Nasod at all. The Nasod jumped backwards then swung its tail at Eve. Eve jumped to the air as she'd entered her Spectrum mode. She fired a laser which tripled and hit the Nasod's Head. The Nasod swung its claws down as Eve flew backwards. She dashed again towards the Nasod as she'd stabbed another of its arms. This time, she summoned two electroballs then materialized several Nasod Spears. These Nasod Spears stabbed through the metal, causing the Nasod to shiver a bit.

"We're coming Eve!" Elesis yelled out as she'd jumped towards Ara's side.

"Is Eve going to be alright?" Ara asked as she'd dodged a strike then stabbed forwards.

"She'll be fine. We just need to eliminate these ones quickly," Elesis said.

"This Wally guy is so annoying!" Ara yelled out as she'd rapidly slashed forward.

"Tell me about it!" Elesis yelled out as well as she'd blinked from one place to another, slashing and burning everything on her way.

"How about an all-out spell?" Ara suggested as she'd slammed her spear down.

"Good idea!" Elesis yelled out as she'd stabbed her sword to the ground. Ara materialized a belt of energy bullets around her.

"Eternal Fire!" "Hell Tornado!" They yelled in unison. Elesis released all the fire magic within her as she'd created a blazing tornado. Ara caused the energy bullets to rotate around her rapidly, causing the illusion of a dark tornado. She'd jumped to the air then slammed the bullets down at the ground. The bullets exploded upon impact, clearing the area of Crow Riders.

"Now we help Eve," Elesis said as she'd dashed towards Eve.

The Nasod slammed its arms down, cracking the ground as it had fired another concentrated laser. Eve avoided the laser as she'd raised her arms to return the favor.

"Linear Divider!" Eve yelled out as she'd released a strong concentrated laser beam that multiplied to several yet smaller ones. The beams, however, had just merely pushed the Nasod back. "Lasers doesn't seem to work on this thing," Eve said as she'd landed on the ground. "Time for Plan B. Elesis, Ara!" She yelled. She began analyzing Queen's Throne.

Elesis and Ara nodded their heads as they leapt towards the Nasod. Elesis dragged her sword along the Nasod's arm. However she just merely scraped it. Ara joined in as she'd slashed her spear upwards then dived down. Wolf Specter claws emerged from the ground, scraping more of the Nasod's metal plating. This didn't discourage them however as they've continued striking with all their might; constantly using their special actives and actives constantly.

"Queen of Destruction, activated. Code: Nemesis, system status: on. Initializing, Queen's Throne. This battle is over!" Eve yelled out as she'd crossed her arms in the air. Nasod Wings spiked out of her back as Moby and Remy had materialized Nasod Spears in their mouths. She charged towards the Nasod's head as she'd swung Moby and Remy around, slashing through the plating. "Sonic Wave!" She yelled as she'd called on Oberon. Oberon emerged from the ground and rotated his sword around that slashed through the Nasod's body. She released another barrage of Nasod Spears that stabbed all over the Nasod's body.

"Explosion Impact!" Eve yelled out as she'd summoned several clones of Moby. These clones formed into a whip which Eve used to swing around. She pulled the whip backwards causing the clones to explode. The Nasod took damage which caused it to beep loud.

* * *

"What?! How could she use that Code without going mad?! It must be because of that stupid Add!" Wally shouted in frustration as he'd seen his toy getting demolished.

* * *

"Fire Fox!" Ara yelled out as she'd summoned a specter claw. This specter claw followed Ara's hand as Ara had swung his hand towards the Nasod. The Specter Claw scratched through the metal plating as the fire balls had entered the gaps, exploding from within. The Nasod started to beep even louder. Elesis bit her right arm and as the blood had trickled down at her sword, she began to change form. As her form had changed into her [Crimson Avenger] mode with a red aura illuminating from her body, she charged towards the side of the Nasod's body. She flipped in the air several times as her blade had turned into a saw, imbued with dark and blood energy. The blade sliced through the metal as Elesis had turned back to her [Blazing Heart] form.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Wally yelled as he'd kept pushing a button that should phase the Nasod out of there. For some reason, it wasn't working as an error message appeared on the screen: "You have no permission to use this command."

* * *

Eve raised both of her hands and pointed them towards the Nasod's head. "Junk Break!" Eve yelled out as she'd summoned 4 Nasod Drills that were directly parallel to each other. The drills began to pulverize the large Nasod and pierced through the Nasod. As the drills slowed down and disappeared, the Nasod had phased out. Eve felt guilty for killing something of her kind.

"Rest in Peace, my race," Eve whispered as she'd disabled Queen's Throne. Eve noticed that it was already night time.

"Let's set camp here for tonight. We'll continue tomorrow," she said.


	47. Henir Arc: Tragedies Happen

**Hey guys, I'm back! I would like to say Advanced Merry Christmas to all of you. New year is almost coming which can also mean, a new fanfic will be coming out! I'll be posting another chapter this upcoming Sunday then another one by Christmas~ Thank you for being patient for this update, I love you guys so much 3**

**I would like to thank these people as well for recently following and placing this story on their favories!**

**Abyss77, FlameKaiser121, HATERED, KainVixenheim, and Kurocyq, you guys rock! :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy this new chapter that's coming out!**

* * *

"Wait Add, you knew about Chung?" Ace asked with wide eyes as he'd dropped his bag on the ground.

"Yeah, it's a long story. To shorten it, we met on the vast blue sea. That rat took my fucking kill," Add growled. Add stayed silent for a while then looked into Apple's eyes. "What does he want?" He asked in a low tone.

"He just wants to talk with you. I've informed him and his party about your arrival," Apple said with a bright smile. Add sighed.

"Lead the way then," Add said as he'd walked closer to Apple.

"Wait, can't we come as well?" Lirana butted in.

"Eavesdroppers will never ever be fuckin tolerated and will be fucking killed. This is between me and bloody rat man over here, you fuckin assholes got it?" Add shouted. Lirana flinched.

"How dare you call us assholes!" Ace yelled.

"Wanna fuckin bet, you dimwit?" Add summoned his dynamos. Ace grabbed his sword but something held him back to strike him down.

"What are you agitated about, Add?" Cicero asked. Add glared at Cicero as he'd raised the question.

"Add, let's just go. There's no point going berserk here like what you did to Elsword," Apple said as she'd intertwined her arms around Add's.

"Your highness, what are you doing?!" Lily asked loud as she'd separated Apple from Add.

"Are you jealous, Lily?" Apple asked as she'd crossed her arms. Blood rose to Lily's cheeks.

"N-n-n-n—no!" Lily called out.

"Then I don't see anything wrong. The two of us are basically married, I can do whatever I want to him," Apple said. Add's left eye flickered.

"Can I just fuckin go and see Chung already? I fuckin need to get this over with," Add said.

"Sorry for making you wait, Add. Let's go then," Apple said as she'd grabbed his hand. Lily was about to protest again but Apple had already teleported them away.

"If you can fuckin do that in the bloody first place then why did you had to fuckin chat with them?" Add irritatingly asked.

"You're really rude, aren't you?" Apple said.

"Thank you for that compliment," Add said sarcastically. Add looked around as he'd recognized the place.

"Are you getting nostalgia? You should be because this is the place where you first found out about Eve," Apple said. Add looked at her.

"How did you know?" Add asked.

"By the time around the Nasod King woke up, I woke up as well. I hid away since I'd sensed danger until he was defeated by Elsword. Needless to say, I've been watching the events here in Altera Core. Speaking of Elsword, he wishes to speak with you as well after Chung," Apple said as she'd turned on the computer. On the screen showed Chung with the rest of the gang. He looked different however as he had a spiky hair and two Pikachu like ears sticking out from both sides of his head.

"Everyone, Add is here," Apple reported.

"Look, it's Add!" A girl with a bow and a dagger called out.

"Add, what in El did you do to my sister?!" A guy with short red hair with 3 long strands.

"Elsword, calm down!" A girl with violet twin tails said as she'd restrained the guy.

"You better explain yourself mister," a guy with black and white hair said as he'd glared at Add.

"This is wrong. This is fuckin wrong," Add said as he'd took a step back. "Why do you look fuckin different, you assholes?" Add asked.

"We should ask the same thing to you; what happened to you? You had short hair and a violet polo with a black vest," the girl with the dagger asked.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're Rena, the guy with the dual tone hair is Raven, that guy is obviously Elsword as he is fuckin pissed off at me, she's Aisha because she's Aisha and you, the person in the center, is Chung," Add hastily said. All of them nodded.

"Oh god, my head hurts," Add said as he'd lowered his head.

"Anyways, the message Chung," Apple said. Chung cleared his throat.

"You're Add from the other dimension correct? Glave told us about you," Chung said. Add raised his head.

"You know Glave?" Add asked. Chung nodded his head.

"He appeared to us just a few days ago. He said that you'll destroy the Gate which is why I wish to talk with you," Chung said.

"I see. First off, how's the condition there at Hamel? Did you clean the place from the demons?" Add asked. Chung nodded his head.

"Hamel is currently safe. We took the Water El back from Karis. However, we can't go to Velder. The last time we tried to enter the city, we got hundreds of soldiers killed. There was a huge dragon protecting the place along with several demon overlords. If we tried to charge in, we would've been dead," Chung reported.

"Did you fuckin try converting Dark El into moonstone and use the el damn power to strengthen your bloody abilities?" Add asked. Chung gasped at the context.

"No, why would we do the same thing as you?" Aisha said.

"What do you mean?" Add asked while knitting his eyebrows.

"Well, since you absorbed the moonstone, it kinda made you insane," Rena said.

"Wait, are you fucking telling me I wasn't insane in the bloody first place?" Add asked as his left eye had twitched.

"Yeah, you were a real cutie," Chung said. Add groaned.

"Chung, the message," Apple asserted. They're obviously running out of time.

"Oh right. Add, be careful. Despite the fact we can't enter Velder, we do have scouts roaming around the area. We've received reports of a man with long flowing black hair alongside Karis. If that is true then you would be facing demon overlords and 2 demonic leaders. Please be careful and that is all I have to say. Also, don't die," Chung said with a concerned facial expression.

"Okay, my turn. Add, why did you let my sister die?" Elsword asked as tears had flown down his face. Add was surprised to see Elsword crying. "I ask you again, why did you let her die?!" Elsword screamed as he'd pounded the screen.

"Elsword, please. Stop this," Aisha said as she'd hugged Elsword from behind.

"Why did you let her die?! Are you that cruel?" Elsword shouted. Add snarled as his left eye had flickered.

"Do you think you're the only fuckin one who lost a loved one? I lost my whole El damn bloody family for fuck sakes! Don't you fucking know how terrible my life was back then? I saw them die right in front of my very own fucking eyes. The killers sold me out to fucking slavery, they never fed me, they never gave me the chance to take a bath, and they never gave me a chance to be a fuckin kid for once! And just when I thought I was finally free, I fell down a crevasse which led to a fucking library that isolated me for the rest of my childhood! You wanna fuckin know what was inside that library? Nasods. The very thing that got my fuckin family killed in the first el damned first place!" Add screamed. Stunned silence covered the room.

"Add…" Rena softly said as she'd placed her hand on the screen.

"Darling, you have tears pouring down the side of your cheek," Apple said as she'd handed over a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Add said as he'd wiped away his tears.

"… My bad, Add. I wish I wasn't angry at you," Elsword said as he'd calmed down.

"You're being fuckin kind for once," Add said as he'd handed the handkerchief back to Apple.

"Add, stop. Elsword didn't know about your past and now that he does, he regrets it. Even I regret treating your harshly," Aisha said.

"Maybe you should fuckin tell that to the Add of this dimension. Oh wait. He's fuckin dead, isn't he?"

"Add, don't make it worse," Raven said as he'd noticed Elsword was badly hurt from Add's words.

"No use beating around the bloody bush. He needs to learn his fuckin lesson."

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Elsword cried.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Add screamed. Silence once again reigned the room. "Turn the fuckin call off. I had enough." Apple frowned then looked towards Chung. Chung nodded his head. Add turned his back then walked towards the door.

"Hey, Add. Stay safe for us," Aisha called out. Add turned his head.

"You don't have to remind me that," Add answered back as he'd exited the room.

"I'm sorry for his actions, Prince Chung. I'll try and change his behavior as his Queen," Apple said as her face had genuine concern for Add.

"You don't have to, Queen Apple. He deserves to be angry at us. We owe an apology," Elsword said.

"You better chase after him, Apple. Whenever he ran off like that, Elesis and Eve would come back with either Add sleeping or badly hurt," Rena said. Apple nodded her head then bowed down.

"Until we meet again," Chung said as Apple had terminated the call. She exited the room then saw Add in the distance. She followed him silently as he'd stopped.

"Apple, I know that you're following me," Add said as he'd looked behind him.

"Ah darn. Busted, am I?" Apple said cheerfully.

"Why are you always so happy?" Add asked as Apple had approached her.

"Well, let's just say I've achieved my long dream to meet you. I couldn't really show myself publicly because I had been trying to lay low for a reason that I can't explain. Call it intuition as you humans may," Apple answered. Add looked away.

"You do realize I'm not entirely human," Add said.

"Yeah, I know. If I were to classify you, you would be a Nasod made from human parts. You have a full on Nasod System inside you that makes you stronger than any mortal or Nasod. Maybe that's the reason why you are stronger than the rest of the gang. You can overcome your physical limits without hesitation and even have emotions that won't conflict with you in any way. You're still very human at the same time. You are truly remarkable, Add," Apple said. Add giggled. "What's funny?"

"You sounded like Eve for a minute there," Add said.

"Should we go back now?" Apple asked.

"Yeah. We should," Add said as he'd grabbed Apple's hand. Apple seemed to blush.

"What's wrong?" Add asked.

"Nothing," Apple said as she'd teleported the two of them back to Altera.

* * *

**Hint #1 for upcoming Fanfic:**

**"Am I... going to die like this?**  
**With not being able... to accomplish anything?**  
**Am I... unable to protect anything?**  
**Don't make me laugh!**  
**I can't... not like this**  
**I can't let it end like this!" - ?**

**Hint #1 for upcoming Christmas Special:**

**"Why are we wearing these clothes?"**

**"We're going to dance! I hope you're prepared because there's a lot of people waiting for us. There's 9 of us right? Then this should be easy!"**


	48. Henir Arc: Dimensional Gate

**Hey guys DiscordArc here, and I'll be releasing this chapter early! It's a little advanced gift, one could say. However it may just be me who is too excited to post this. Sorry for the rather short chapters for the past few ones and most of them are just simply character development, so here have a long action packed chapter :D. You guys deserve it so I think I made this one extra special~**

**Special thanks to:**

**EugeneYue, SuzukaMizuchi, XceLsisDeo, and sythewolf for following and placing this story to their favorites! You guys rock :D**

* * *

Add and Apple materialized in front of the gang, holding hands. Blood rose to Lily's cheeks as she'd ran in between Add and Apple to separate them.

"Hey, what gives?" Apple complained.

"Yeah Lily, just let the two love birds be," Ace said. Lily glared at Ace.

"I thought you were my friend Ace," Lily said as she'd glared at him even more.

"Hey, what did I do? I just said the obvious fact!" Ace shouted. Cicero shook his head in disapproval.

"Learn to read the atmosphere, idiot" Lirana said as she'd slammed the dull edge of her katana on Ace's head.

"Ouch, that's dangerous you know!" Ace yelled.

"You're a fuckin idiot," Add said as he'd shook his head.

"Moving on, how was the meeting?" Cicero asked. Add stared at the distant horizon to the direction where Hamel is located.

"It went fine," Add said as he'd stared at the luggage. "Let's get moving," Add said as he'd on boarded his dynamos. Cicero grabbed his backpack while Apple summoned Charon to carry her.

"Wait, now?" Lily asked.

"Now. We don't have much time, the condition on Velder is worse than we think," Apple warned.

"Yeah. I have a bone to pick with the demons there," Add said as he'd tapped his feet on the dynamos. "For fuck sakes, why are you guy's so El damn slow. Get moving!" Add commanded. Lirana, Ace and Lily caught to their senses as they'd grabbed their bags.

"Let's go," Add said as he'd sped off.

"Add, slow down darling!" Apple yelled as she'd commanded Charon to chase after him.

"Apple, language!" Lily yelled as she'd summoned her jetpack.

"Hey, wait up!" Ace yelled as he'd ran after them.

"Sorry Ace but you'll probably lag behind," Cicero said as he'd morphed into the shadows.

"See ya Ace," Lirana said as she'd jumped from roof to roof.

"This is so unfair!" He shouted.

* * *

Along the way, Add stopped on his tracts as he'd jumped to the ground.

"Add, what's wrong?" Apple asked as she'd plopped to the ground from Charon's arms. The rest caught up, panting like dogs in the heat. They were obviously tired as they've just left a flying island to the middle of the desert.

"Why... are we... stopping?" Ace asked in between his breathing.

"This place…" Add said as he'd looked around. All around them was a desert with the colors yellow and orange covering every spot they could see. "Heh. This is nostalgic. Been a while since I've visited Bethma," Add said as he'd marched towards a cliff by the right.

"Wait, Add you've been here?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. It was during the time when I tried to find traces of Nasod Life. That cave over there," Add grinned as he'd pointed towards a black hole in the ground. "That's where I fought that mother fucking Dragon that we fought back at Altera. Nasty little shit it was, wasn't it?" The gang looked over where Add was pointing at. Surely enough, it looked like a Dragon's Nest. Fire seemed to burn from within, making it look like an entrance to Hell.

"And there," Add said as he'd pointed towards a land of a black sky and dead grass. Dead forest covered its sides. Demons emerged from the far distance, rushing towards the Desert.

"That's the path to enter Feita, isn't it Add?" Apple asked.

"Spot on, Apple. We're approaching Velder sooner than we expected," Add said as he'd looked around. Something was bothering him. Suddenly a bolt of electricity sent shivers down his spine.

"Add, what's wrong?" Lily asked as she'd came closer.

"It's nothing…" Add responded. _Why did I feel like Eve is planning to fucking kill me?_ He thought.

"Hmm?" Lily asked again as she'd tilted her head.

"Apple, what's the condition at Feita?" Add asked. Apple nodded her head and began to access her database.

"Feita's current condition is awful. It's been overrun by demons and the citizens are currently in Bethma. The Nasods and humans even the Lizardmen are all working with each other to stop the demon invasion," Apple said.

"Then that must explain why those lizardmen, some Knights of Velder and some Nasod machines are working together over there," Lirana pointed out. The gang looked over the direction Lirana was pointing at and saw what she meant. The 3 races worked together to hold back the demon invasion but it seemed to be faltering.

"Wait… Those fucking assholes, they're still alive in this damned dimension?" Add shrieked in delight as he'd formed a Cheshire grin on his face. For a moment, the gang were wondering what he had meant by that until they saw what Add was looking at.

"Teach the Tyrant, Dullahan the Knight and-" Apple was interrupted as a series of plants had emerged from the ground. 3 Huge plant demons cracked the ground when they had emerged. "Plant Overlords," Apple finished.

"What are we standing here for? Let's help!" Ace said as he'd summoned his sword and shield.

"Right ahead of you," Add said as he'd whisked out his PC. "Apocalypse!" Add yelled as his cube assistant had formed right in front of him.

"Woah! That wasn't written on Eve's diary," Apple said as her eyes had sparkled.

"Get a moving slow pokes!" Add yelled as he'd rushed towards the demons.

"Add, hold on!" Lily yelled as she'd followed Add. Cicero shadow traveled as Apple had ordered Charon to plop her in the middle of the battlefield.

"Ace grab on," Lirana said as she'd grabbed Ace's waist.

"Lirana what are yo- Gaah!" Ace yelled as Lirana had jumped towards the alliance.

* * *

From the distance, the Alliance weren't doing great. The demons, using their unorthodox style of fighting, overpowered the Lizardmen. However, the Knights fought back with continuous rows of slashing and defending. The Nasod Healers worked overtime as the bladers slashed through the demon's ranks. However, it still wasn't enough for these demons achieved Dark El. Add grinned then cackled as he'd raised his hand.

"This is fun, this is fun, this is fun, this is fun, this is fun, this is fucking fun!" Add yelled out as he'd raised his hand. He gathered electrical energy which dimmed the surroundings. Lily noticed what Add was trying to do and decided to follow it up. His dynamos generated so much electrical energy that Add overflowed with power.

"Conqueror!" Add yelled out as his dynamos had released millions of electrical bullets that plowed through the demon ranks like a meteor shower.

"Satellite Artillery- Code: 56!" Lily yelled out as a blue magical circle had levitated above the army. A large laser mortar shot from the sky then hit the circle. The laser mortar was converted into millions of honing lasers that snaked through the ranks.

"Hey Lento, did you fucking miss me?!" Add yelled out as he'd arrived with his cube. Add slammed his fist down on the ground as he'd generated a miniature earthquake right in front of him. The demons were launched to the air as the cube had fired missiles towards them.

"Add! Soldiers fight back, the reinforcements are here!" Lento screamed.

"He's not alone!" Apple yelled out as he'd summoned the Nasod King's fist. "Heaven's Fist- Sweeper!" Apple yelled out as she'd swung her arm. The Nasod Fist did the same as it had swept through the ranks. Apple jumped down to the ground then raised her hand. "Charon, Persephone, I call your names! Materialize in front of me and show these creatures no mercy!" Charon and Persephone materialized in front of her with their weapons. Along with these two robots, they bombarded the demon ranks with electricity and blade edges. Apple swung her arm as she'd released several electroballs with Persephone following it up by throwing bombs from the air. Charon had jumped to the air then release a powerful shockwave.

"Don't hog the fight for all yourself!" Lily yelled out as she'd summoned her rapier. She pierced through the ranks, fighting alongside Cicero who just materialized just a few seconds ago. Cicero slashed through the ranks with his katars. "Cicero get down! Tracer: Cyclone!" Lily yelled out as her cannons had generated a laser mortar. She rotated around, completing a 360, as the cannons had blasted the laser. The laser eradicated the demons around her within a 3 mile radius.

"Destiny Clear," Cicero said as he'd generated several clones of himself from the shadows. These clones had assassinated every demon they could see with one hit before vanishing within a period of 6 seconds. "Final Strike!" He yelled as he'd dashed towards the demons. He slashed in hypersonic speed and as he'd stopped, the wounds he inflicted turned into gigantic shockwaves, eliminating the demons easily.

"You dare destroy my ranks?" A ghastly voice called out. Souls from the demon's dead bodies formed together to reveal Amethyst.

"It's that fucking ghost! I hate him, you guys better fucking take care of him please! I just can't stand Ghosts, they don't make fucking sense and they're creepy as fuck!" Add screamed in fear. Lirana showed up with Ace crying on her arms.

"Looks like we found Add's weakness, head's up!" Lirana warned as she'd summoned her sword. "Wind Gale!" She yelled as she'd spun around. She generated a dark shockwave which sent Amethyst backwards.

"Fools, you won't destroy me like that!" Amethyst said as it had released a powerful shockwave around him. The gang dodged the attack. Ace thrust his sword towards Amethyst.

"Rune Arts: Holy Blade!" Ace yelled as he'd generated a blue magical circle behind him. A giant sword pierced through the circle. However, it just passed through Amethyst. "What? That was my strongest attack!"

"Find the fucking necromancers and kill them!" Add yelled as he'd kicked a demon in the face.

"Why won't you do it?!" Lirana yelled.

"I'm fucking busy here!" Add screamed back as he'd dodged a demon's spear. "Quake Buster!" Add yelled out as he'd jumped to the air. His dynamos had generated a platform that collected electrical energy. Add had slammed his foot down and his dynamos released a powerful blast of electricity which surged through the ground. Add slammed his foot on the ground as a thunder had struck him down. "Let's get wild!" Add yelled out as he'd released several electrical blasts. He blinked from one demon to another as he'd slammed them down with his fists. His Nasod Armor generated a black vortex accompanied by electricity, doubling his damage. He wildly punched and kicked the demons all around him while his Cube blasted several destructive missiles at the demons. The gang was distracted at his power to be able to deal with several demons at once too much, they forgot they were facing Amethyst.

"Look here mortals!" Amethyst yelled out as he'd once again released another blast of energy.

"Dodge!" Apple yelled as she'd flew to the sky along with Lily. Lirana, Ace and Cicero performed a battle roll. "Lirana, Ace, Cicero find the necromancers! We'll handle Amethyst," Apple yelled out. They nodded their heads as they'd spread out to find the necromancers. Persephone jumped above Apple as she'd threw grenades down at Amethyst. Charon continuously slashed at Amethyst as Apple released several electricity. Amethyst was irritated as it swung its hand at Charon.

"Oh no you won't!" Lily yelled out as she'd stabbed her rapier at Amethyst. She flew backwards then pointed her rapier at Amethyst. "Molecular Divider!" Lily yelled out as her cannons had fired a strong concentrated laser mortar which further annoyed Amethyst.

"I found one of the necromancers!" Ace called out as he'd slammed his shield on the ground "Rune Crater!" Ace yelled as cracks had generated on the ground below them. Ace stabbed at the Necromancer, eliminating it. Amethyst roared in pain as his form had Knights and Lizardmen were equally surprised as their feet were infused by magic. This caused them to be stronger and pushed the demon forces backwards. Add looked around him to see the Knights, Nasods and Lizardmen managed to catch up. The Nasod Bladers jumped over demons and slid over them. After that they'd torn the demons to pieces. The Knights dropped their orthodox training and became unorthodox themselves, especially Lento.

Lento slashed through the ranks, whirling through their defenses. He had sliced a demon's spear in half as he'd stabbed him in the chest.

"That's it Lento~! Have fun like me!" Add cackled as he'd received an adrenaline rush. He rushed forwards, avoiding every demon in the perimeter until he was surrounded. "Quicksilver Frenzy!" Add yelled as a large plasma thunder had struck him. Black plasma engulfed Add as his left eye had glowed. "I'm fucking back!" Add yelled out as he'd grabbed a demon by the leg. He swung the demon around before tearing its limb from its body. He jumped towards the other demons as he'd used the limb as a weapon. "Quicksilver Accel!" Add yelled out as he'd dashed forwards with a plasma ball. "Psychic Storm!" Add yelled out as his dynamos had dragged the demons towards him with a plasma tornado. The tornado exploded, scattering demon limbs and splattering their blood all over the floor. "This game is not fucking over!" Add yelled out as he'd swung his arms. His Cube began to collapse then exploded like a firework, destroying the demons in its perimeter. Add jumped to the air then slammed his fist down on one of the demons. He swung his arm around madly as his dynamos had generated dimensional energy which distorted space and time around him. This energy dematerialized everything it would touch slowly, creating agonizing pain for its victim. Add cackled as his dynamos had scrambled around him. "Dynamo Factory!" Add yelled out as he'd summoned a diamond drone behind him.

"Found another!" Lirana yelled out as she'd aimed her sword at the Necromancer. "Night Spear!" Lirana yelled out as her sword had turned into a spear by dark energy. She pierced the Necromancer, taking it out in one hit. Amethyst yelled louder as he'd seemed to get pissed.

"Charon, Space Wrench!" Apple yelled out as Charon had released a cross shockwave. Amethyst yelled in pain as the shockwave had hit him. "The attacks are working on him now!" Apple yelled.

"Whispering Death," Cicero yelled as he'd cross slashed Amethyst. Instead of air, the souls that power up Amethyst had started to disappear.

"Rune Arts: Rising Hope!" Ace yelled out as he'd jumped to the air. A blinding flash of light struck down from the heavens, clearing the demon ranks in his area. However, more demons seemed to appear.

"Dark Chase!" Lirana had yelled out as she'd summoned several symbols all around Amethyst. She appeared on one of the symbols then stabbed forwards. She had done the same on the remaining ones and once she appeared on the last one, she'd stabbed her sword on the ground. A powerful shockwave emitted from the ground, knocking Amethyst from his roots.

"Fool!" Amethyst yelled out as he'd turned dark. "Shadow Knot!" Amethyst yelled as he'd released a circular shockwave made from demonic energy.

Add saw this attack which agitated him. "That. Is. Ara's. Fucking. Skill. Not. Yours!" Add yelled out as his left eye had glowed menacingly strong. "Dooms Day!" Add yelled out as his dynamos had generated electrical energy around him. The dynamos turned into large electrical pillars, rotating around Add in blinding speed. However, this time around the plasma also joined in, creating a real electrical plasma tornado that sucked in most of the demons in the area.

"Holy El Lady, is that even possible?!" Ace called out as he'd stared at Add's self-generated tornado in shock.

"Just how strong is he?!" Apple yelled in wonder as she'd diverted her attention back to Amethyst. "Heaven's fist!" Apple yelled out as he'd summoned the Nasod King's hand. "Pressure!" Apple yelled as she'd swung her arm down. The Nasod King slammed into Amethyst but he simply teleported to another spot.

"Assassinate!" Cicero yelled out as he'd blinked to Amethyst's back. He slashed down, causing Amethyst to roar in fear.

"Let's end this already! Outsaber!" Lirana yelled out as she'd thrust her sword forwards. A large beam of destruction surged through her blade. The beam hit Amethyst; however he was still standing.

"Just how much damage can this guy even take?!" Lirana yelled in frustration.

Add jumped into the air as he'd cackled madly. A ball of plasma encased him as his Nasod armor had shifted its form. "Now this is fucking Dooms Day!" Add shrieked in delight. "See all of you. In. Hell!" Add shrieked slowly as he'd slammed the ground. The ball of plasma, the electrical plasma tornado and a plasma thunder struck from the heavens and generated a powerful explosion which shook the entire world. Demon guts and blood splattered all over the place as Add had stood in the center triumphantly.

The gang was in shock of what happened. Add killed off 80% of the demon's army single handedly.

"Mortal, you've peeked our interest! Perhaps you would like to get a loud of this," Teach yelled out as he'd summoned more demons in the area.

"Come on, give me a fucking challenge, assholes!" Add yelled out as he'd flew towards Teach.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Dullahan yelled out as he'd slashed down at Add. Add barrel rolled then flew towards Dullahan.

"Fuck you!" Add shrieked as he'd delivered a barrage of punches on his body. He turned around just in time for a Plant Overlord to eat him.

"Add!" Lily yelled out as she'd seen Add get consumed by the Plant Overlord.

"You fuckers think this is fucking enough to kill me? You make me laugh so hard, I fucking hate you! As a reward, I will fucking kill you all," Add cackled as he'd raised his hand. "Starfall!" Add yelled out as he'd pierced the nasod behind him on the Plant Overlord's mouth. The nasod shot a gigantic laser mortar through the Plant Overlord's skull to the sky. The Plant Overlord dematerialized, showing Add's deranged Cheshire Grin directed towards Dullahan. From the sky, smaller laser mortars pierced through the atmosphere and hit the demon overlords. Add cackled as he'd teleported towards Teach. He released yet another barrage of punches at Teach as he'd exited his Nasod Armor mode. "Ah... I'm out of power. Oh well! We can just fucking do this." Add crossed his arms as he'd summoned two nasod disc blades on his hands. "Phantom Seeker!" Add yelled out as he'd threw the discs. The discs ravaged through the overlords, cutting through the plants and the overlords themselves.

"Soldiers, lend Add a hand! Defeat the demons around him so he could focus on the overlords!" Lento yelled out as he'd slashed through the ranks. His group cheered for El Lady's name as they've received her blessing. The Alliance glowed like wild fire as they've destroyed the demon's ranks.

"We should wrap things up here!" Ace yelled out as he'd dodged Amethyst's swing. Amethyst swung his arm up as a dark explosion had emerged underneath Lirana. Lirana dodged the attack with her feet still infused with Ace's magic.

"Moon Fang!" Lirana yelled out as she'd infused her sword with moon energy. She swung her sword at Amethyst. A powerful shockwave, enough to cut the former Nasod King in half, shot through her sword and sliced Amethyst in half.

"There, it's our chance! Charon, Persephone wrap things up! Assault Spear – Burster!" Apple yelled out as Charon and Persephone had jumped above her. A giant Nasod Spear materialized above her. Charon and Persephone hurled the spear at Amethyst, causing him to yell.

"Owl Hunter!" Cicero yelled out as he'd slashed down at Amethyst several times. The slashes doubled as he'd landed on the ground.

"Tracer: Lightning Flash!" Lily yelled out as her jetpack had burst into life. Lily stabbed with her rapier at Amethyst several times she turned around then raised her hand. Her necklace glowed. "Gale Alloy!" Lily yelled out as she'd summoned several Nasod miniguns from both sides. The miniguns fired continuously at Amethyst as Ace rushed in to deal the final blow.

"Rune Arts: Blade of Destruction!" Ace yelled out as the etchings on his blade had glowed. He slashed several times as his blade had released several shockwaves. Amethyst collapsed to the ground.

"We did it!" Ace called out.

"Don't get cocky, we still have to help Add," Apple said as she'd directed her attention towards Dullahan.

"This is the most fun I had in fucking ages! I fucking love you assholes but I seriously fucking hate you at the same god damn time!" Add yelled out cheerfully as he'd released more several electrical blasts than he could handle. Dullahan slammed his sword at Add, launching him towards Teach. Teach then slammed Add to the ground wherein the Plant Overlord followed it up with a stab. The Plant Overlord swung Add at Dullahan again as Dullahan had slammed his shield on the ground. He grabbed Add with his open hand then repeatedly bashed him on the shield. Add vomited some blood along the way as he'd entered his Nasod Armor mode. "You're fucking getting it big boy," Add said as he'd broke free from Dullahan's grip.

"Charon, Space Wrench!" Apple yelled as Charon had released a cross-shockwave.

"Molecular Divider!" Lily yelled out as she'd released a power laser mortar that pierced through Dullahan's Armor.

"We'll help you out Add!" Ace called out.

"Oh you've helped me out enough," Add said as his mouth had carved into a Cheshire grin. _Lily's Satellite Artillery, Lirana's Dark Chase, Cicero's Assassinate, Apple's Assault Spear, and Ace's Rune Arts… Oh Glave. Now I know why you introduced me to these people. Dynamos, you're better be ready for this. _"I hope you guys don't mind but I'm going to mix your fucking abilities!" Add cackled as he'd cracked the ground below him. He flew to the atmosphere.

"Add, where are you going?!" Lily yelled.

He then rocketed himself downwards. He raised his hand as his dynamos had cracked a large layer between time and space; a dimensional gate has been formed. He entered the subspace he created.

"What… is that?" Lirana asked as she'd seen the large crack in the sky.

"Impossible… that mortal managed to create a dimensional gate between space and time?! Only the highest demon officials can do that. That's beyond absurd and the possible potentials of Nasod Technology!" Teach yelled out.

"A crack between time and space… My El Lady's name…," Lirana said as she'd clenched her katana.

"Stardust? Shower!" Add shrieked as countless gravity spheres had plummeted to the Earth like asteroids. These gravity spheres destroyed the overlords almost instantly as it had dematerialized and destroyed the gravity of every demon it hit. Add, holding a gigantic gravity sphere in his right hand, showed up at the center. Add cackled madly as he'd slammed the sphere to the ground. The sphere exploded, destroying the demon overlords and the demons around the area once and for all. Add was cackling and standing in the middle as Apple, Lily, Lento and Cicero had watched him in awe while Lirana, Ace, and the Alliance watched at him in terror.

* * *

**Hint #2 for upcoming Fanfic:**

**Why is she so cute?**

**Hint #2 for upcoming Christmas Special:**

**Will they seriously have a wedding? I better be the flower girl!**


	49. Origins of a Contract: The Cruel Fate

**This is the 1st chapter of the upcoming fanfic, "Origins of a Contract." Advanced Merry Christmas Everyone~! :D Christmas Special will come out tomorrow~**

**First off, I would like to thank all of you, my dear readers and followers, for a wonderful year! I never thought that I'd reach this far and I'm just overwhelmed with your support. Thank you so much for being dear and loyal to this fanfiction ;-; From here onward, please do look forward for the next chapters for "The Lunacy of a Warrior" as the story is already halfway through.**

**Special thanks to The Deserter Angel, and the MaskedBlackCat for following and placing this story to their favorites! You guys rock :D**

**Now, without further adieu, enjoy the first chapter of my new upcoming fanfic! :D**

* * *

**Ciel POV**

**"Then, the contract is complete! From now on, your soul will be together with mine and my soul will be with yours. Until the moment our destinies end..."**

"Gah!" Ciel yelled as he'd sat on his bed. Drenched in cold sweat, he looked around the area. He shook his head as he'd let out a sigh. The moonlight illuminated through the windows as he'd stared at the stars. "Another dream… I wonder when will I stop having these dreams. I'm old already." He stared at the picture on the top of his nightstand. "Good morning. Dad. Mom," Ciel said as he'd smiled. He looked around again as he'd noticed that his weapons were missing. He frowned. "The barkeeper must've taken them," He left his bed then grabbed his clothes. "Wish me luck," he said as he'd grabbed he picture. He went downstairs and was greeted by the barkeeper.

"Had a good sleep, Ciel?" He asked as he'd cleaned the desk. Ciel nodded. The barkeeper noticed Ciel's frown then laughed. He motioned towards the door with a sign that said "Storage." Ciel nodded as he'd headed towards the storage room. A group of sinister looking criminals stared at Ciel in the distance.

**"That's the guy right?"**

**"Yeah, he's the assassin everyone's talking about."**

**"Shall we test his ability?"**

**"No, that would be a really bad idea."**

**"How can you be so sure? Our boss said he's not a threat without his weapons."**

**"That's a fair assumption."**

**"Let's go then."**

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," Ciel said as he'd turned around. He smacked the goon behind him as he'd blocked a right hook from the other. He twisted the guy's arm then flung him towards the others. Two of the goons grabbed their pistols then shot at Ciel. The surroundings around Ciel blurred as he'd focus his sights on the bullets. Time slowed down as he'd jumped to the air then kicked then away. He stomped the last bullet. The goons stepped back in fear as they've seen Ciel's unwavering stare; no signs of emotion present on his face. Ciel dashed towards them as he'd slid down on the floor. He kicked upwards the goon's chin as he'd chopped the other one by the neck. The bar burst into cheers as they've noticed Ciel's victory.

"Looks like you've won again Ciel. Hope you didn't kill them, the boss will get angry at you if you did. Everyone please do refrain from doing that. All of us know that we're not mere citizens. It's not preferable if we alert the guards," the barkeeper said. Ciel shook his head as he'd turned around.

"Yeah. Since all of us are criminals," he muttered under his breath as he'd headed towards the storage once again. He opened the door as he'd instantly noticed his gunblades. He smiled as he'd grabbed the blades. He swung it around as if trying to adjust to the blades nature then placed it on his back.

"Oh and Ciel, your boss has a mission for you," the barkeeper said as he'd placed a folder on the desk. Ciel opened his mouth momentarily then closed it as if he'd tried to say something. He approached the counter as he'd grabbed the file. He opened the folder and read the report. He closed the file then placed it back on the desk. He gripped one of his gunblades with his right hand.

"Where shall I start?" He asked.

"Head to Elder, your mission will start there. Be careful as you'll be facing guards and criminals alike," the barkeeper warned. Ciel smiled at his comment.

"Bring it on then."

Ciel reached Elder as he'd noticed the guards standing in front of the gate. Ciel looked around the perimeter. He could easily get in without being noticed but he seemed to ponder if doing so will give him a higher chance of being spotted later on._ I won't take any chances, _Ciel thought as he'd whisked out his two gunblades. He rushed in between the guards then hit them where the brainstem is located. The guards, like dolls, collapsed on the ground. "Sweet dreams," Ciel softly whispered as he'd entered the town. He strolled through the empty streets. His eyes had darted around the place until he noticed a group of people walking towards an alleyway. _Bingo,_ he thought. He followed them with his weapons in place.

**"Hey, you really think this operation will work out?"**

**"Of course it should. After all, we have Wally's support for this."**

**"Funny. How the Government turns to the criminals for help. What does he want anyway?"**

**"Something about killing a few of the political members."**

_So that's why the mission seemed different from usual. A little ironic isn't it, boss? We used to assassinate these political members and now we're going to save them, _Ciel thought as he'd smiled. _Or is it because you want me to assassinate these people because you're jealous that Wally replaced us with these guys._ Ciel had followed them from the shadows until the group entered a building. He entered the building as well then rose his gunblades. "Hello. No hard feelings but you have to die now," Ciel said as his happy emotion had turned into a more serious one. He opened fire at the goons, shooting them at the head, slicing them at their throats and decapitating their limbs. He did all these with an unwavering facial expression that showed neither remorse nor joy. The goons fought back as some had even parried with Ciel. The battle lasted for a long time as Ciel had cut the bullets in half while shooting some back at them. Every time he'd run out of ammo, he'll reload his magazine by throwing it into the air. Then, he would slash around him then lock the magazines in place.

**"Ciel."**

Ciel turned around just in time to catch the katana that had almost sliced his head off. A man with a fedora stood before him. This man sliced at Ciel again as Ciel had parried the strike. He opened fire again until he ran out of bullets. The two clashed at each other. Ciel slashed with his gunblades, stabbing his left blade forward then swinging his right hand horizontally. He swung both of his blades up to the air. The man parried his strikes by slamming down his sword to the ground. _Tsk, I'm creating too much of a ruckus. Time to end this, _Ciel thought as he'd crossed his arms. He slid in between the man's legs then slashed his nape. The man fell to the ground, the loud clanging of the sword echoed through the building.

"What's going on he- Dear Lady El!" A guard screamed out.

"That's my cue," Ciel said as he'd placed his gunblades back to their sheaths. He ran to the top floor of the building.

"Stop, whoever and wherever you are!" A guard yelled. _Not gonna happen today Bob, _Ciel said as he'd left through the other side of the building through the window. He landed on the ground then looked to his right. A group of soldiers were coming towards him with their crossbows out.

"Halt!" The soldier yelled. Ciel smiled as he'd bolted for the exit. The two guards were back to their feet again.

"I don't have time for this," Ciel said as he'd threw his ammunitions to the air in front of him. He grabbed his two gunblades then removed the magazines. He jumped then performed a flip, locking the ammunitions in place along the way. He flicked his gunblades then fired at their heads. "It was fun while it lasted," he said as he'd threw a flash bang on the floor. He bolted for the woods as the bomb had exploded.

Ciel strolled through the open plains peacefully after he made sure that no one was chasing after him. He stared at the flowing river as he'd felt at ease. "This evening is nice too," Ciel said as he'd smiled at the night sky. The gentle breeze blew through the grass as the moonlight had illuminated the area. Ciel saw a deer sleeping with its family. It made him smile even more. "That's cute," Ciel remarked as he'd tried to stop himself from squealing. Suddenly a magical wave shook the place, knocking Ciel to the ground.

**"Help…"**

Out of instinct, Ciel grabbed his gunblades and stood up. _It's that voice,_ he thought. He looked around and noticed a girl with white hair lying on the ground. Ciel sheathed his gunblades as he'd ran towards the girl. "She's terribly hurt," he thought out loud as he'd placed the girl on his arms. The girl had a miniature crown on the top of her head with two devil horns colored black and blue. She had a blue tail sticking out of her dress which also had the same color scheme. A huge white ribbon with a golden center was placed in the center of her shoulders. _Devil horns and tail aside, she's super cute!_ Ciel thought as he'd stared at her lips. For some reason, her lips were tempting and cherry colored. _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. Ciel stop, it's just a little kid, _Ciel thought again as he'd shook his head.

**"Urgh…"**

The girl tried to move but felt pain. _She looks so helpless. Is anyone chaperoning this kid…?_ Ciel thought as he'd looked around. _No one… I… I'll take care of her. I won't leave her here just like how those…_ Ciel bit his tongue. He carried the girl by his arms like a princess then ran towards the bar.

**Lu POV**

"Come on, I can do this. I'm not known as Luciela R. Sourcream for nothing! I'm the strongest of all demons in the Realm. I can't just let myself be sealed away like this. I need to take back everything I own. I'll take back, everything!" Lu yelled as she'd broke the chains around her. She manifested her gauntlets then slashed right in front of her. A rift between space and time was generated as she'd ripped the rift even wider.

"Demons, stop Luciela from escaping!" A demon yelled out as it noticed her trying to escape.

"I won't let you!" Lu yelled as she'd entered the rift. Lu yelled in pain as the rift around her started to compress. Most of her Mana was drained out of her as her appearance had changed to a little kid's. Her memories drifted away from her as the rift had inflicted heavy wounds. The rift plopped her out to an open plain where she lost consciousness.

_What's… going on? Where… am I? I... can't move. My body… is in pain._ Lu thought. She sensed a person coming towards her way. Out of wishful thinking, she asked for help to that person by using her mind. She knew it wouldn't work but for some reason, she heard rushing footsteps. She lost consciousness again.

Lu woke up covered in a blanket with a man standing by the doorway. She'd looked down at her body and noticed she was only wearing the white dress underneath her layers of clothes. Lu looked around until she'd finally noticed the man.

The man stood in the doorway with a tray. On top of the tray, Lu can see the presence of food. Her stomach grumbled as she'd stared at him even more. For some reason, a bead of sweat poured down the side of his face as he'd opened his mouth. "Oh… uh, hello. Good morning, err… what's your name?" Ciel asked. Lu stared at him dumbfounded.

"Oh uhhh… Gee… I should've said my name first huh?" The man said as blood had risen to his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head with his open hand. "My name is Ciel. You are?" Ciel asked.

"Lu… my name is Lu," Lu said.

"So, Lu… Do you want to share stories with me? For instance, why were you lying down on the grass unconsciously?" Ciel asked with concern smeared all over his face. Lu was silent as tears had ran down her face. "Lu? What's wrong?" Ciel asked out cautiously.

"I… I… I..." Lu stopped as she'd stared at Ciel in fear. "Can't... Who... am... I?" Lu asked as she'd tilted her head.


	50. Christmas Special: A Wedding Evening

**Merry Christmas Everyone and Happy Holidays! :D This chapter is not related to the main storyline of this fanfiction except for a few parts. Also, if you find out the reference I made here in this chapter well congrats you win nothing because I can't give you anything ;-;**

**Moving on, this chapter has more than 6500+ words so enjoy reading that much :D**

**This chapter also consists mostly of dialogue and fun stuff, actually not fun stuff but fun stuff if you like this kind of stuff. My head hurts. However near the end of the story, you get a battle scene! **

**Before we get started, I would like to thank all of my followers and those who placed this story to their favorites. If it wasn't for you guys, this story wouldn't reach this far! Let's count all of them down, shall we? :D Be sure to check them out~!**

**Abyss77, ****AddXisXawesome, ****Albertrojas, ****Alice aquabld, ****AmiRosePrincessofTimeandSpace, ****Ayane Yukimoto, ****Azoril, ****Babylon1914, ****Baron Nova, ****BlueFairyKino, ****Bunny of the Darkness, ****CainLimbo, ****CaiusSaintRose, ****Chaos Keeper, ****Chibi Studios, ****ChiseKitsune, ****Corro, ****CupcakeMerderer, ****DanSC, ****Darknessbladewolf, ****Dragonbron356, ****Eagleshire, ****EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4, ****Etten-Leur, ****EugeneYue, ****Flamekaiser121, ****FraeRonnonnoxCefrd, ****HATERED, ****Hydragon77, ****Imertas, ****KainVixenheim, ****Kurocyq, ****Kuuuun, ****Lascardo, ****Lavenia, ****Liren, NokiaJunsu, ****LoopyHoopz14, ****Lovino and Feliciano,****MaskedBlackCat, ****MegaPokeSword, ****MitusAura, ****MultiLevelsofMusic, ****Nishigami, ****Nizume, ****NyanCatRainbows, ****PCheshire, ****Pekiunai, ****Rafel666, ****Rek-san, ****RookieDea, ****Runesplash, ****Sinojin, ****SuzukaMizuchi, ****SynchroXyzStriker, ****Tequoia, ****TheKaiSenpai, ****The Deserter Angel, ****ThkJas09, ****Timeaccel, ****Tyrant of Calamity, ****XceLsisDeo, ****Yano Uzumaki, ****YeniiHuenii, ****YuiSinon, ****Zacaro, ****ZeroKirby, ****aimeemaravi12345, ****average-schoolgirl, ****discoj13, ****dissidiagurl, ****darkhaseo90, ****dawnstar91, ****hongren, ****|AeroClue|, ****moonlight6077, ****pikagurl12, ****raiden blood 9, ****sythewolf, ****whitemist0, ****xKirakun, ****xXUncodeXx, and last but not the least, ****ydshahid!**

**All of you, thank you so much for this wonderful year, and giving this story a chance! Thought I'm pretty sure some of you changed your names... Oh well~!**

**Now without further adieu, please enjoy the story :D**

* * *

It's been several months already since peace have returned to Elrios. Elsword, Elesis, Aisha, Ara, and Aren agreed to live together at Ruben. Chung stayed at Hamel to take care of his kingdom. Meanwhile, Add and Eve booked a house where they can live peacefully. However at the same time, ruling Altera as King and Queen. Raven and Rena stayed with them in order to monitor Raven's arm. They don't want the incident with his arm to happen again.

Add slept peacefully on his bed with Eve by his side. The curtains blocked the lights from passing through the windows of their room as someone had opened the door. The person was female with long white hair. She walked towards the curtains and slowly opened them.

"Wake up, you two. It's Christmas, your friends are coming soon," the female said as she'd put on a heartwarming smile on her face.

"Just a few more minutes," Add said sheepishly as he'd hugged Eve. Eve let out a satisfied sigh as she'd hugged Add back. The girl giggled as she'd slowly removed the blanket on top of Add and Eve.

"I'll bake your favorite Chocolate Cake if you get up early," she said as she'd gently stroked Add's head.

"Fine," Add said as he'd slowly opened his eyes. The girl slowly walked towards the door as she'd stopped midway as if she remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot, Apple is here to visit the two of you," the girl said as she'd left the room. Add sat up from his bed as Eve'd stayed asleep. He glanced down at her as he'd warmly smiled.

"Hey, Eve. Get up," Add said as he'd poked Eve's cheek. Eve slowly opened her eyes as she'd stared back at Add.

"Oh good morning, imbecile," Eve said as she'd rubbed her eyes. Add giggled momentarily. "What's wrong?" Eve asserted as she'd narrowed her eyes at Add.

"Nothing. It's just funny how a Nasod sleeps like a human," Add said as he'd set his foot on the floor.

"I am modeled after a human. It's no wonder why'd you think that way," Eve said in monotone. Add just shook his head.

"You are built that way, but you do have emotions," Add said as he'd summoned his dynamos.

"Lies. I don't," Eve answered back. Add shook his head again as he'd stared at Eve.

"You can't lie to me, Eve. I studied every single detail about you. That reminds me, should we try turning off your Ethic Code?" Add teasingly asked. Eve's eyes narrowed even more but her face had the color of a rose. White-hot anger seemed to erupt from Eve.

"Don't you dare," Eve warned. Add laughed. Eve's anger melt down to her feet, but on this case to their bed.

"Did you hear that by the way?" Add asked.

"Hear what?"

"The voice," Add said.

"Add. I know that it was shocking for you to find out that your mother is alive and well in another dimension but it's making me worry that you're thinking that she's alive here too," Eve said with her face full of concern.

"Huh…. Oh well. What's the schedule for today?" He asked his dynamos. 2 of his dynamos instantly generated a hologram that shows the list of activities to be done today. "Oh… it's fucking Christmas," Add said as he'd let out an exaggerated sigh.

"What's wrong, Add? You have a problem with Christmas?" Eve innocently asked.

"Where do I even start? Look, I can't fucking even say 't-t-t-tha-t-thanks!' to someone. See? I'm having a serious trouble just saying the el damn word! Also, I don't like exchanging gifts. What if they give me something great while I gave them something awful? It can also fuckin happen in vice versa!" Add pointed out. Eve smiled as she'd placed her hand on his face.

"You don't have to. Elesis and I can understand. We got your back, don't worry."

"I do hope so. What else is on the schedule?" Add asked. The dynamos highlighted the phrase "wedding." Add stared at it with shock.

"Add, what seems to be the problem?" Eve asked.

"Wait a fuckin minute… Ariel's getting married today?"

Eve's eyes widened as she'd sat. She stared at the schedule and saw that Elsword was right. "Who's the lucky guy to marry her?" Eve asked.

"Doesn't state. Oh no, does that fucking mean we'll have to do something for her?" Add asked. Eve shook her head.

"Don't be so rude to her. She helped us more than you think." Eve said. Add sighed.

"Well moving on, how's the condition here at Altera?" Add asked. His dynamos showed the status of the kingdom they're in. "Everything looks positive. Looks like my worst fucking fears came true, we'll have to celebrate fucking Christmas with Elsword," Add said as he'd got out of bed. He went towards the wardrobe.

"Pick me out a dress for me." Eve said as she'd exited the bed and went to the showers.

"Just because I have a good fashion sense means I have to fucking pick out your clothes!" Add yelled as he'd felt a splitting pain in his brain. He opened the wardrobe and stared at the vast amount of clothes they have.

"Keep yelling!" Eve yelled back. Add groaned as he'd flicked through the clothes. "I guess warm clothing would work. It's snowing outside. It needs to be fashionable… I guess I'll wear this," Add said as he'd picked out his [Bunny Girl Costume]. "… I'll remove the fucking ears," he said as he'd tossed the ears back inside the wardrobe. He hanged the coat on the hook by the door of his wardrobe. "Now for Eve… Oh this one," he said as he'd picked out Eve's [Happy Holy Christmas minus the wig Costume]. "Eve, I'll leave the dress on the bed!" Add yelled out as he'd placed her dress on the bed. Then, he went towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'm inside here you dimwit!" Eve yelled as she'd slapped Add out of the bathroom. "I'll… take the other one," Add said as he'd exited the room. He entered the doorway as he'd noticed a door opening. A girl with blonde hair exited the door and waved at him.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Having a rough day already?" Rena said as she'd greeted Add with a smile.

"Good morning, Elf. Oh don't worry I'm having a fantastic day. How's Arm?" Add sarcastically asked.

"If you're talking about Raven, he's doing fine. Elsword and the others would be here any minute so you best be prepared," Rena said. She's used to Add's crude words as she'd seemed to hide a smile.

"You sound like my mother," Add said as he'd scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'll see you downstairs. I'm just going to visit Eve for a little chitchat," Rena said as she'd winked at Add. She walked towards their room. "Eve, I'm coming in!" She said as she'd opened the door. Add shook his head as he'd climbed down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Add! By the way, nice pajamas," Apple said as she'd took a sip from her tea.

"Weird. You can drink tea?" Add asked as he'd went towards the fridge to get a chocolate drink.

"Yeah I can. Well Eve and I are the only ones who can. You know the reason right?" Apple said as she'd nibbled on a cookie. Add took out the chocolate drink from the fridge.

"It's still weird for me," Add said as he'd drank his chocolate drink. He tossed the box container on the trashcan. The trashcan incinerated the box as Apple had clicked her tongue.

"Still can't get over how brutal that process is," Apple said as she'd finished her tea.

"Moving on, how's Altera Core doing while Eve and I were gone?" Add asked as he'd headed towards the other bathroom's door.

"Doing really good actually! We uncovered a few unused Nasods and reprogrammed them. The process of reviving the whole race will only take 20 years to accomplish!" Apple beamed.

"That's good to know but I'm probably a fuckin old man at that point," Add said as he'd opened the door.

"At the very least it won't take 100 years now if it wasn't for you," Apple teasingly said.

"I still can't get bloody over the fact that in this home world you don't call me darling," Add pointed out.

"Would you like me to?" Apple asked.

"Nah. Eve would kill me if you do," Add said as he'd entered the bathroom. Eve walked down the stairs with her dress moments later. She carried Add's coat behind her back with her right hand. Apple widened her eyes in appreciation.

"My my, your highness! You look very attractive on that dress. Did Add pick that one out? He has good eyes for these kind of things," Apple said.

"Pleasant day to you too, Apple. I believe everything is going well?" Eve asked. Apple nodded her head.

"Condition over at Altera Core is a-okay. The systems are going well. We also managed to fix the system! Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" Apple asked.

"I don't see why not. However, just a second" Eve said as she'd headed towards the bathroom door. "Imbecile, you left your clothes upstairs. I'll hang them by the door," she said as she'd slowly opened the bathroom door. She hanged the clothes on the other side as she'd instantly shut the door afterwards.

"So, did you get a peek?" Apple teasingly asked.

"No. Why would I do that?" Eve asked as she'd narrowed her eyes.

"Sounds like the logical thing to do since the two of you are married. Please sit, I'll go prepare the tea," Apple said as she'd headed towards the Kitchen. Eve heard footstops coming down from the stairs. There was Raven and Rena in their respective clothes. Raven wore a tuxedo while Rena wore her [Winter Casual Set].

"My my, everyone's on their game today! You people going to the ball or something?" Apple asked.

"We're just going to have a Christmas Party at Elsword's place," Raven answered.

"I see. Well do you guys mind if I come along?" Apple asked.

"We don't mind but you sure you're alright with your choice of clothing? You may catch a cold," Rena asked with concern.

"Oh don't worry about me. I can adjust my temperature at will so this doesn't bother me," Apple said as she'd smiled.

"So, ready to go?" Add asked as he'd exited the bathroom door with his [Bunny Girl Costume]. Eve's system seemed to malfunction for a bit as she'd seen Add.

"My Lady El. Add, you look fantastic!" Rena said. Apple nodded her head and gave a thumbs up.

"You're good at dressing up for occasions, Add. I'm a little jealous to say the least," Raven said.

"Yeah, well dressing up is one of my forte. Let's get going, Elsword and the others must be dying," Add said.

"Lead the way," Raven said as he'd held Rena's hand. The gang left the house with Add and Eve on the front line. Snow fell on the ground lightly as they've walked the streets. Children and people would greet them politely and wish them "Merry Christmas."

At first Add kept glancing towards Eve and kept bumping his right hand to her left hand. Rena, Raven and Apple noticed this as they'd giggled.

"Come on Add, you can do this," Add muttered under his breath as he'd inhaled sharply. He slowly intertwined his hand with Eve's as Eve'd slowly intertwined hers with his. He was surprised by Eve's actions as they had coincidentally stared at each other. They both looked away quickly with blood rising through Add's cheeks. Eve's face, on the other hand, had red tint glow through her cheeks.

"Those two are so cute, aren't they?" Apple announced to Raven and Rena.

"Yeah. Add is so cute when he tries to do something he isn't accustomed with," Rena said as she'd rested her head on Raven's shoulder. Add glanced behind and saw this. An idea struck Add's mind as he'd shook his head violently.

"Add, what's wrong?" Eve asked as she'd stared into Add's eyes.

"U-h I-uh…" Add stared back at her eyes as the two of them had stopped. Add instantly looked away as he'd tried to cover his blushing face. "It's nothing…" Add said. Eve tilted her head then looked behind her. She saw Rena leaning on Raven. A thought struck her AI as the tint on her face had glowed brighter.

"You want me to…?" Eve asked as she'd pointed at Rena.

"I-i-it's… your decision not mine… Stop making this hard!" Add stuttered.

"You're the one who's making this hard, idiot," Eve said in monotone as she'd leaned on Add's arm. The two of them heard a bone crack.

"Not so hard Eve! My arm," Add groaned.

"Sorry," Eve said as she'd summoned a Nasod material on her hand. She pressed the material on his arm. The material slowly healed Add's arm.

"Thanks," Add said. Eve leaned on Add's arm again but this time more softly. They've reached the portal then entered it.

They showed up right in front of Elsword's Porch as Rena had rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Ara yelled.

"Ara, wait!" Chung called out as Add and the gang had heard a shrill.

"Let me guess. Ara broke another fucking vase," Add said.

"Ara, I told you to slow down! Elsword, Ara broke another vase," Aisha seemed to yell out. The gang stared at Add.

"Lucky guess," Add said as they'd heard several footsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open as Elesis had greeted them hello. Elesis was wearing her [Winter Casual Set]. Right behind her was Aren, treating Ara's wounds. The two of them wore their kimonos.

"Having a rough day?" Rena asked.

"Oh the usual. We're kinda used to it. Hey Aren, how's Ara doing?" Elesis called out.

"She's doing alright. Ara, how many times do I have to tell you to slow down? I know you're excited and such but please don't do reckless acts. You're making me worry," Aren said. Ara's face blushed as she'd looked away.

"Uhmm… Sorry, big brother," Ara said.

"Serves you right," Eun said.

"Eun, you don't have to pick on her," Aren scolded.

"The party's this way. Also, Add. Since when did you and Eve get so clingy to each other?" Elesis teasingly smiled as she'd pointed at Eve leaning on his arm. Like in an instant, Eve removed her hands and arm from Add's.

"Elesis, don't tease them even further," Chung called out.

"Hey lovebirds this way!" Aisha yelled. Elesis led Add and his gang to the room to the right where Christmas decorations gathered by the walls. By the far left corner of the room was the Christmas tree with presents underneath it. A nice Christmas feast was placed on top of the table with a massive white cake in the middle.

Elsword and Chung were wearing tuxedos as Aisha had worn a rather simple dress.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Aisha said as she'd used her magic to create mini fireworks. Soon enough, the party was wild as Add had told his dynamos to play some music. They played a few games until they were tired.

"Hey Eve you alright? You look like you're bothered by something," Rena asked as she'd sat down next to Eve.

"It's nothing. I just seem to not remember a rather major detail," Eve responded.

"That's a bad thing right?" Rena said.

"Not as bad as Add. Look at him," Eve said as she'd pointed towards Add. Add ate half the massive cake and was still digging in.

It was 12AM already when Eve remembered Ariel's wedding.

"Ariel is going to have a wedding," Eve announced.

"Really? That's so sweet! Who's the lucky guy?" Rena asked.

"No comment on that. We forgot who," Eve said.

"Will they seriously have a wedding? I better be the flower girl! When's the wedding?" Aisha asked with her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Today," Eve said. The gang fell silent.

"What?!" The gang stated. Add, on the other hand, just tapped his cheek.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. The wedding starts at 6PM," Add said.

"It's 12AM already!" Aisha yelled out.

"Oh no! We promised Ariel that we'll be dancing on her wedding. We only have a few hours for practice! How could we forget something so important?" Elesis yelled.

"And you guys call me clumsy! Who's clumsy now?" Ara shouted.

"You fucking forgot it too, bloody idiot," Add said.

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that," Aren said.

"What are we going to do?!" Elsword yelled.

"People calm down! I can just go back in time a-" Add was interrupted by Eve.

"No. You may accidentally overshot it and we might fail even further," Eve said. Add shook his head in disappointment. "I'm not taking the risk of you turning my Ethic Code off." Add stared at her with wide eyes.

"I have an idea," Apple said. The gang looked at her. "Although, I'm not entirely sure if you guys will approve. Ever since Add was able to travel through time, he, Eve and I kinda ended up in a very weird dimension." Eve shook her head in disapproval as Add had opened his mouth.

"Wait. Are you going to bring up that fucking place?" Add glared at her.

"It's our only chance. Admit it, Add, you loved it. Anyways, we met this group who calls themselves as "Muse." They are nine members in the group and they dance and sing for the general public." The gang fell silent.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Elsword asked.

"Add has some of their songs downloaded in his PC. Right?" Apple asked. The gang stared at him.

"It's not my fault. They're addictive!" Add yelled in defense.

"Just play one song."

"Fine."

Add whisked his PC as he'd typed in a few commands. Shortly afterwards, the gang heard a rather uplifting beat which is followed by a group of girls yelling "fever."

"Wait, it's a girl's song?" Aisha asked.

"And here I thought Add would probably listen to something… more masculine," Ara said out loud. Elesis and Elsword laughed as Rena and Raven had tried to contain their laughter.

"Come on! Don't fucking embarrass me further damn it," Add yelled.

"Everyone shush. There are people trying to listen to this song," Eve said. The gang instantly became silent as they had continued listening to the song. As the song had ended, the gang clapped their hands and smiled like idiots.

"I think we know what to do now," Chung said.

"Add, do you think you can teach us the dance steps?" Apple asked.

"Wait, why me?!" Add yelled.

"It's because you have a brilliant mind and smarter than anyone else here. You are the only person capable of teaching us the ways of dancing and a qualified professor," Eve said.

"Damn right, I am! Alright kids I'll teach you the dance. Wait, El damn it Eve!" Add yelled.

"You know how to manipulate him perfectly, Eve. You're even more dangerous than he is," Elesis said. Raven smiled as he'd raised his hand.

"So, what are the clothes we need for this dance?" Raven asked.

"Oh we need to wear a slightly modified kimono for male and yukatas for women. I'll design the clothes, also we need one fan per member. There should only be 9 dancers only. I don't like revising at all," Add hastily said. Soon enough, the gang exchanged ideas on where they will perform. Since Ariel was getting married by the riverside, they decided to perform there.

"Still… I'm… not very good at dancing…" Ara shyly said.

"We'll teach you how, Ara," Aisha said.

"Alright clothes are done!" Add said as he'd showed the costumes for both gender. "I call it the White Moonlight Sonata. Perfect name right?"

"Holy El… Add, you really need to become a designer for clothes," Apple said with full respect.

"Now, if I'm going to choose then the dancers would be the 9 people from the El Search Party. Apple and Aren we need you guys to take care of the stage and keeping us informed. It's going to be a long day ahead of us and we only have 5 hours left!" Add excitedly said.

"He's enjoying himself too much," Elsword said to Raven.

"Agreed," Raven said.

"Enough talking, more moving! Let's go," Add said as he'd led the gang to the backyard.

* * *

3 hours had passed and the gang made serious progress. They were giving it their all and were completely focused on the task. Except for Ara who they had problems with.

"Ara, that is not how you dance!" Chung shouted as Ara had stepped on Eve.

"I'm sorry Eve! This is too hard for me… But I'll do my best!" Ara said as she'd raised her hand. "One more time please!"

* * *

They finished their practice early so Add added some more major details on the clothes. Instead of making it white and red, he changed the color to white and violet. He also made some accessories for each one to wear. Add created a jukebox loud enough for people to hear from afar. As they had wore their costumes, Apple appeared.

"Guys, the wedding is about to start. Let's go!" Apple said.

* * *

Ariel was a little worried because her friends wouldn't show up. She looked around again but she didn't see a red-haired person nor a violet-haired girl.

"I knew it… I don't blame them really but… I really wish they tried harder," Ariel thought to herself.

"Ariel, it's time… Good luck," Camilla said with a smile. Ariel nodded her head as she'd began to walk the aisle.

* * *

Add and the gang reached the stage that Aren had built in 5 hours with the help of some townsfolk and Nasods.

"Wow! The stage looks beautiful," Rena said as she'd admired their work. The stage was decorated by snowflakes with a white floor. There were blue lights by the sides of the elevated floor and a few spotlights to capture their movements. Right behind the stage were fireworks that were ready to fire off at any minute.

"Let's wait until the wedding is finished. Everyone get to your positions. Apple, guide Ariel and her husband here. Aren, play the song once you see them coming. Everyone, stay alert! Let's begin operation: Moonlight Sonata!" Add yelled. The gang cheered as they'd went up the stage.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said as Ariel and her newlywed Husband had kissed. As they had walked down the aisle, Ariel was hiding her tears because Elsword and the gang didn't show up. Suddenly, a girl with pink hair ran towards her.

"Everyone! We have a special gift for the newlywed couple. Please, follow me to see it!," the girl announced as she'd motioned Ariel to follow.

"Should we follow her?" Her husband asked.

"I guess why not," Ariel said as all the people had followed her.

"They're here!" Aren yelled out as he'd hit the jukebox. Instantly the music played. Ariel recognized these people and tears had formed in her eyes. The girls moved their hips while the guys moved their shoulders to the rhythm.

"Fever!" They yelled as they'd raised their right hands and turned around. They began to add some space from each other as they had formed a straight line. The crowd had gathered at this point, watching the gang in awe. "Ha!" They yelled again as they had switched their hands. "Ha ha!" They yelled as they'd switched their hands twice. Then T=they began to follow the rhythm as they'd posed after each beat. As the first voice had come in, Rena, Eve and Elesis spread their arms while the others jumped and began to dance. Rena, Eve and Elesis separated from the rest and went to the front, walking to the left while dancing. The remaining walked to the right while dancing as well then turned around with their arms in the air.

"Come! Come! Dance again seductively!" Ara yelled as the ones in the back had turned around. All of them raised their hands and waved it around as Raven, Add and Elsword had changed positions with Rena, Eve and Elesis. Then they formed a circle, facing their own side and slowly crouching down, as the one in the middle, Chung, had formed a little finger gun then began to point people. Chung then crouched as two people behind him, Elesis and Eve, had danced. Everyone stood up soon afterwards and waved their arms while rotating counter clockwise.

Then they went to their next formation while swinging their arms. The person who's in the middle, Aisha, danced from one place to another. "Nico!" She yelled as she'd raised her hands with a rocker symbol. All of them grabbed the fans with their right hand on their waist and raised it to the air. They swung the fan and moved their hips twice before facing to the left. They'd whisked the fan for it to open then swung it to the air to the right. Raven slowly crouched down while waving his fan. While he did that, the rest swung their fans around and completed a rotation. All of them placed their fans right in front of their mouths while moving from the left to the right. They closed the fans afterwards.

After that, they had raised their fans to the air then their left hand before quickly pointing their fan to the audience then their left hand. They pointed the fan to the left then slowly dragged them to the right. They whisked the fan to the left again to open it before swinging it to the air. Ara raised her fan to the left and twirled as the others had swung their fan up and down. They drew an x with their fans twice before raising it to the air to their right. They placed the fan directly to their left as they'd moved their hips. After that they raised the fans to the right and turned around.

"Aaah!" They yelled as they'd danced with their fans. They raised their fans to the air and moved their hips seductively. Then they turned around as they'd marched towards the very back of the stage. They'd turned around and sat down traditionally before bowing their heads to the floor. "He-eh!" They said as they'd raised their heads and smiled towards the audience.

The crowd was surprised as they'd clapped their hands and yelled for more.

"I never thought the El Search Party would hold a performance like this!" Camilla said to Ariel.

"Yeah… me too," Ariel said as she'd wiped away her tears from her eyes. The gang stood to their feet and headed towards Ariel.

"Merry Christmas and congratulations to your wedding!" Rena said as she'd hugged Ariel. A group hug soon commenced as Aren had played the next song.

"Light the fireworks!" Add yelled. On cue, the fireworks from behind the stage shot to the sky and exploded into a glory of colors. The crowd erupted into a dance crave as they'd danced tango and swing with each other. Add smiled as he'd headed towards the El tree.

"Peace and quiet," Add said as he'd leaned on the tree. He stared at the night sky as he'd watched the fireworks go off.

"Can I join in?" Eve's voice echoed. Add nodded his head as Eve had leaned at Add's shoulder.

"You can control your weight now huh?" Add teased. Eve smacked him in the stomach, causing Add to groan in pain.

"You managed to pull it off," Eve said.

"No, no it's all thanks to you. If you hadn't reminded us, we would've never gotten here at all," Add said.

"I'm talking to the night version of Add, am I not?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, probably. Ariel was very happy, wasn't she?" Add said.

"Affirmative."

"Hey Eve…Uhh… We… err… never had a… uh… wedding ceremony, right?" Add fiddled with his thumbs as he'd stared to the horizon. Eve was silent but she nodded her head as the red tint behind her cheeks had glowed again. Add stood up and turned to Eve. He crouched down on one knee as he'd placed his hand on his pocket. "I-I… I've been meaning to… ask…" Add stared into Eve's eyes. Eve stared back; for some reason she was feeling the emotion 'nervousness.'

"W-will…. You…. M-m-m-m-m-ma-mma-marry me?!" Add loudly asked as he'd brought out the box from his pocket and opened it. Eve's eyes widened as she'd saw the ring. She looked at Add in the eyes and smiled.

"You really are an idiot. You are already my King and in technical terms: my husband. Why are you asking me to marry you? But to answer your question… Yes," Eve said as she'd raised her left hand. Add smiled widely as he'd inserted the ring to her ring finger. Add helped Eve stand up as they'd stared into each other's eyes. Add's lips was about to touch Eve's when Eve had sensed a disturbance at Altera.

"Add. Come with me, we have to move," Eve said as she'd teleported the two of them back at Altera. A large robot was terrorizing the area, causing mass havoc.

"We're having a moment earlier, you disgusting piece of good for nothing scrap metal bitch!" Add yelled.

"That's the robot that has gone rogue. We have to destroy it," Eve reported.

"Then that makes this fucking shit so el damn fucking fuckity fuck fuck better!" Add shrieked as he'd flew towards the robot.

"Add… Why does he love getting involved with fights," Eve said as she'd followed Add.

The robot swung its arm at Add as it had released electricity. Add flung himself to the air to dodge the strike. "Something tells me… you'll be a fucking bother and I'll have the fucking urge to rip your fucking circuits out.. This… will.. be… fucking fun!" Add said inbetween his laughter as he'd placed his headphones on his ears. He dodged the robot's fist by performing a barrel roll. "Thank you rock music and heavy metal for a fucking amazing list of songs to listen to while fighting!" He yelled as he'd entered his Nasod Armor mode. His sclera turned black as he'd cackled madly. "Moonlight Rhapsody!" He yelled as he'd emitted ESPER energy. The ESPER energy began to play around with the Robot's A.I. system as Add had struck with electrical blasts at its hand. His attacks were accompanied by Plasma eruptions along with a blast of dimensional energy. He smacked the hand as he'd tore the metal apart by gripping the metal and causing his dynamos to release spatial energy. The spatial energy slowly dematerialized the metal making it easier for him to scrape it off. The robot seemed to notice this despite the ESPER energy boggling its AI system. The robot swung his hand upwards then sideward. Add was blasted backwards but Eve caught him.

"Thanks Eve," Add said as he'd levitated in the air.

"Your sclera really unnerves me a lot. No matter, stand back. Energetic Heart!" She yelled as she'd released several laser beams towards the robot. The laser penetrated holes through the Robot's metal but it wasn't enough to bring it down. Eve released millions of lasers and electro balls that honed towards the robot. "Space Wrench!" Eve yelled as she'd summoned Oberon above her. Oberon released a cross-shockwave which the robot managed to block with his right hand. However, the metal on its hand was scraped off, revealing its metal endoskeleton. She raised her hand and several Nasod Spears materialized around the robot. "Fire." She said as these Nasod Spears had pierced through the plating. The robot seemed to malfunction as it had flew higher into the air.

"Look out!" Add yelled as he'd pushed Eve out of the way. The robot fired a large laser downwards to the earth which created a large crater.

"You fucking asshole!" Add yelled out as the robot had accelerated down towards him. Add accelerated upwards carrying a plasma ball on his right hand. "Quicksilver Accel!" Add had yelled out as he'd thrust his right hand forwards. The plasma ball damaged the robot's head, causing the robot to stop accelerating. Add cackled as he'd raised his right hand. His dynamos had formed a crack between space and time causing a large vacuum that deteriorates whatever it touches. "Particle Accel!" Add yelled as his dynamos had collected and generated electrical energy. He pulled his hand back, causing a massive electrical blast in front of him. The robot was outraged as it had raised his hand to punch Add.

"Heaven's Fist- Pressure!" Eve yelled as she'd summoned the former Nasod King's hand to punch the robot in the face. The robot fell backwards as Eve had flown for the skies. "Initializing Queen's Throne!" Eve yelled as Nasod Spears had spiked out of her back. Her eyes began to glow. She charged towards the Robot as she'd flown around it. She released several lasers, and pierced several Nasod spears at the Robot. However, it didn't even seem to faze it. "Atomic Blaster – Sonic Gun!" She yelled as she'd summoned a Nasod Minigun in her hands. She shot the robot as she'd flew around it as she'd raised her hands. Moby and Remy flew around the robot, slashing through its metal with their Nasod Spears. "Explosive Impact!" Eve yelled as she'd summoned several clones of Moby. She swung the clones at the robot before causing them to explode.

The robot released electrical charges from its hand as it had swung at Eve. Eve phased through the hand and Add charged in. "Dynamo Factory: Shooting Chaser, Ultimate Fury, Phantom Seeker!" Add yelled as his PC had materialized behind him. 4 Nasods appeared behind him and one shot laser mortars to the sky. The other 3 Nasods released a plasma laser that aimed at the Robots core. Two Nasod Discs appeared on his hands as he'd threw them to the air. These Nasod Discs surged through the Robot's plating along with Moby and Remy. The Laser mortars fell down from the air like meteorites and struck the Robot in the head.

"Energy Needles! Sweep Rolling – Tri Vulcan!" Eve shouted as she'd raised her right hand. Several Laser needles shot from her back and several electron triangles materialized from her right hand as she'd flew around the robot. She dealt heavy damage as Add had ripped through the plating by distorting time and space.

"Void Impact!" Add yelled as he'd aimed his dynamos at the core. From inside the core, a subspace was generated, creating a dimensional crack. This dimensional crack it tore through the circuits, causing the robot to malfunction even further. The robot raised both of his hands as black energy circulated around it.

"Add fly down!" Eve yelled as she'd flew downwards. Add closed the subspace his dynamos had created and flew down. The robot had generated a laser line in between his hands as he'd swung it downwards at the two of them. Add looked behind him and saw Eve was about to get hit by the laser.

"Don't you fucking dare hurt my El damn Wife! I'll fucking rip you apart from your metal to your endoskeleton to your fucking wires. EMP Shock!" Add yelled out as he'd accelerated upwards. His dynamos had released a strong electromagnetic pulse and blasted it around him. The laser stopped generating as the robot had seemed to fly backwards.

"Junk Break!" Eve had yelled as she'd materialized several gigantic Nasod Drills that grinded and pierced through the robots body. The robot malfunctioned even more as it had started to glow. The robot flew backwards, destroying the drills, and placed its hands by its sides.

"Just how much fucking damage can this robot even fucking take?!" Add yelled out as he'd noticed the robot was about to fire a large laser. "Eve!" Add yelled as he'd grabbed Eve's hand. The robot released a powerfully large plasma cannon as he'd chased after the two of them. The laser cannon stopped as Add had looked behind him.

"Stardust Shower!" Add yelled out as he'd disappeared to thin air. A large dimensional gate cracked above the robot as Add had generated countless gravity spheres which rocketed downwards the robot. These spheres bombed the robot's body as he'd channeled one large sphere with his right hand.

"Linear Divider!" Eve yelled out as she'd fired a highly concentrated laser. Two triangular fields appeared right in front of her which shifted the large laser into a million honing lasers which supported Add's attack.

He thrust the sphere down at the robot, causing the sphere to generate a massive explosion. The robot seemed to roar as it had smacked Add towards Eve. It raised its hands as it had generated a concentrated plasma beam.

"Particle Prism!" Add yelled out as his dynamos had generated an indestructible cage for him and Eve. The Robot released the beam towards Add. A powerful plasma explosion erupted in front of them which disoriented the two momentarily. Add broke the field as the two of them had flown back to the air.

"Damn, this robot is fucking fun! I'll fucking tear you apart, that's for fucking sure! Quicksilver Frenzy!" Add yelled out as a plasma thunder had struck him down. Black plasma circulated his body as he'd seemed to go berserk.

"Be careful," Eve said as Add had accelerated towards the robot. Eve flew around the robot, releasing more blasts of electricity and storms of Nasod Spears. Add blinked from one place to another, smacking with all his might. His attacks were reinforced by his Nasod Armor as his dynamos had released dimensional energy and attacked anywhere it can. The robot flew higher up into the air and began to spin around.

"What the fuck is it doing now?" Add asked. Millions of missiles fired from the robots back as it had aimed for Add and Eve.

"Giga Stream!" Eve yelled out as she'd released millions of honing lasers.

"Conqueror!" Add had yelled out as his dynamos had collected Electrical energy. The dynamos released several pulse cannon balls and destroyed the rockets. One rocket had surged through the barrage, but Add grabbed the rocket and aimed it back at the Robot. The Robot began to spark.

"We're almost done!" Eve reported. The Robot raised its hands as it had released another concentrated plasma beam and fired rockets towards Add and Eve. Add cackled as he'd rushed towards the rockets.

"Dust Anatomy!" Add shrieked as he'd surrounded himself in an orb of electricity. He spread out his arms as the electricity orb had generated lines that connected to every single rocket. He dragged the rockets towards him.

"Heaven's Fist – Sweeper!" Eve yelled as she'd summoned the former Nasod King's hand. The hand swiped the laser away from them as Add had attracted the rockets. Add made the rockets exploded, creating a massive explosion that would've killed any human being instantly into pieces.

"Eve let's end this!" Add yelled as he'd rose to the stars.

"Lunatic Artillery!" Eve yelled as she'd summoned a bunch of Nasod Guns and called forth a storm of Nasod Spears that pierced through the robot entirely. Bullets, electro balls and lasers penetrated through its defenses.

"Dooms Day Paranoia!" Add yelled as his dynamos had collected Electricity and Dimensional Energy around him. His dynamos generated electrical pillars as they'd started to break Time and Space. Eve rose to the air and placed both of her hands in front of her. She fired a gigantic laser beam that is even bigger than the Robot's as Add had entered the beam itself. He gathered more electrical energy as he'd generated a Plasma Electrical Tornado which caused the Robot to malfunction greatly as parts of its arms and legs were ripped off. His Nasod Armor changed as he'd flew upwards to the air. The collected dimensional energy exploded as he'd generated a gigantic rift between space and time. He gathered all the energy he can get from the rift as he'd smacked down at the robot. As the impact had hit the robot, the robot literally exploded to pieces before it disintegrated into nothingness. Add levitated in the air as he'd cackled nonstop. Eve flew right beside him. Add glanced her and smiled.

"Well… do you… uh-" Add was stopped as Eve had thrown her arms around him. She kissed him in the mouth, taking Add by surprise.

"Best Christmas Ever," Add said as Eve'd broke off the kiss.

"Should we get down now? I think the gang are looking for us," Eve suggested.

"Nah. How about we… dance?" Add asked. Eve nodded her head as the two of them had danced a romantic duet throughout the night.


	51. Henir Arc: Falling Apart

**DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter~! First off, yes I'll be alternating posts between Origins of a Contract and Lunacy of a Warrior. However, I can post two of them at the same day so you'll never know! :D**

**First off before this chapter starts, I wish a little belated Happy New Year to you guys :D Hope your first week of the year is going well~!**

**Secondly, I would like to thank these wonderful people for following and placing this story to their favorites:**

**Daeraem, ApocalypticFang, ****Athena dono, ****Anime watcher524, ****limitroxas, and MKDynaBlade**

**You guys rock! :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy the new chapter~!**

* * *

"Is that all you fucking got?!" Add shrieked as he'd pointed towards the forest. However, nothing seemed to happen, leaving Add hanging. "El damn it, that's fucking it? I wanted more!" Add frustratingly yelled as he'd stomped his feet on the ground. He sat down afterwards as if waiting for more challengers while his had dynamos lifted his weight into the air. Lento was the first to approach him.

"Add. I'm glad you've come," Lento said as he'd placed his hand on Add's shoulder. Add was surprised by this so he'd flipped Lento upside down. Lento was equally surprised along with the Alliance. However, his gang had the opposite reaction. It wasn't long until Add had realized what happened. He slammed his face with his right hand.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't completely insane on this fucking world. Damn it, why is everything so damn hard to understand here?" Add yelled with frustration. Lento nervously laughed as he'd stood back on his feet.

"Still, I'm very surprised Add. I thought you died along with… Well. Them," Lento said as he'd scratched the back of his head. Add understood the message and just stared at the horizon.

"Yeah. I kinda wish those motherfuckers are still alive." Lento's eyes widened from his remark.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I don't know if you'll fucking believe me but I'm not from this dimension. The Add you knew is fucking dead. So basically, you're right about me dying." Before Lento could speak, Apple tackled Add from behind.

"That was awesome!" Apple shouted as she'd wrapped her arms around Add's neck. Add's gang came running towards them.

"Your highness, please stop! You're suffocating him," Lily fearfully shouted with a tinge of envy in her voice. Ace's eyebrows seemed to twitch from jealousy. Apple looked at Add's face and Add glared at her in return.

"Let. Me. Go," Add asserted. His dynamos began to glow as a switch had seemed to flick inside him. "The only bastards I allow who can hug me from behind are my mother and fucking Eve!" Add angrily yelled. Apple was shocked but she kept her cool. She remembered Add's left eye. She poked his eye as soon as possible. His left eye stopped glowing as his dynamos had crashed to the ground. Everyone in the scene was surprised to what happened. "You!" Add yelled as he'd grabbed Apple's neck. However, he couldn't lift her off so he could stand nor push her to the side. He was weak due to the fact he solely relied on his dynamos. He yelled in frustration as he'd simply clawed at Apple's human-like plating. The group stared at Add for a moment before agreeing on the fact that he's actually cute for once.

"How's that, Add? You feeling powerless," Ace said as he'd poked Add's cheek.

"Get your dirty hands off me, you son of a bitch!" Add barked as he'd bit Ace's finger.

"That hurts! Not," Ace teased.

"God damn it, let me go! I swear to El I'll fucking kill all of you if you won't let me go," Add yelled as he'd squirmed underneath Apple's weight.

"What are you going to do? Claw us until we die?" Lirana said as she'd crouched down at him.

"Maybe I fucking will!" Add shouted.

"Hey hey, you shouldn't bully him," Lily warned as she'd gripped her rapier.

"He started it," Ace said as he'd grabbed his sword. Add's eyes widened as his pupils had shortened. "What's this? Are you afraid?" Ace said as he'd stabbed the sword in front of Add's face. Add swallowed down his yelp as he'd shakily stared at his reflection.

"…Add? You alright?" Apple called out as she'd noticed his body trembling in fear.

Lento was the first to act but he was unsure at first. He kicked the sword away from Add's point of view. He swiftly grabbed Add underneath Apple and shielded him from the gang.

"Hey, what gives?" Lirana asked.

"You people are insensitive. The person is already powerless and you wish to push him even further? You people are just as mad as him," Lento said with a glare. The gang was taken aback and a few snapped their teeth with anger.

"We are not like him!" Ace yelled.

"You are exactly like him. If I were in your place, I would've killed him on the spot," Cicero called out.

"Cicero, you're not making things better!" Lily shouted.

"What gives you the right to call us 'mad?' Why are you defending him anyway?" Lirana asked. Lento bit his lip.

"I owe him several favors. But not only that, I have the responsibility to take care of him once he goes powerless. I promised him that and I don't wish to taint my oath," Lento said as his tone had gradually turned from doubt to certainty. Add poked his left eye and his dynamos had begun to move again.

"You!" Add shrieked as he'd accelerated towards Ace. Ace was caught off guard. Add strangled him as he'd slowly raised him into the air. His dynamos generated dimensional energy which slowly began to rip Ace's clothes. "You will die a slow painful death!" Cicero grabbed his katars as if ready to assassinate Add. Lily saw this as she'd decided to act before something horrible would happen.

"Add, stop!" Lily yelled as she'd grabbed Add's shoulder. Add swiftly turned his head at her. "Please…" Lily pleaded. An image of his mother flickered on his mind. Add clicked his tongue.

"Fine," Add said as he'd simply let go of Ace. Ace crashed to the ground and slowly scrambled away from Add. Cicero and Lirana rushed towards his sides as he'd stared at Add like he's a monster.

"Maybe you really aren't fit for groups, Add," Lento said. Add glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Add asked. Lento sighed as he'd pointed towards a large group of tents.

"Why don't we head towards the camp first? We need to rest and treat the Alliance," Lento said. Add sighed as he'd took the Alliance's condition into consideration.

"I don't see why not," Add grumbled as he'd motioned Lento to lead the way. Lento led them towards a large tent and had them sit down. However, their discussion was put on hold when Allegro asked for Lento's attention. The group sat down with uncomfortable silence and tension between Add and Ace.

"You know something? I'm tired of putting up with your antics," Ace pointed out as he'd glared at Add.

"Ace, you've only met Add for only a few days. Be nice," Lily said.

"Why are you defending him, Lily? You know yourself that Add is being irrational," Ace argued. Lily opened her mouth but no words came out of it. She glanced at Apple as if seeking for help. However, Apple could only bite her lower lip as if trying to hold herself back from talking.

"You know something, you little kid? You're right. I'm being fucking irrational," Add said as he'd stood on his two feet.

"Add?" Lily choked out. Add glared at Lirana and Ace.

"I should've never joined you people. I would've destroyed the fucking Gate of Darkness earlier and would have no problems along the way. Call me selfish and insensitive, do you think I fucking care? I only came into this fucking dimension because of a certain asshole who played a dirty trick on me."

"So what? Are you threatening us that you'll leave? Don't make me laugh! Without your dynamos and your fancy nasod machinery, you're useless. You are powerless and won't be able to save anyone," Ace called out. Add's left eye flickered. Add was about to open his mouth but Lily summoned her drone. Lily glared at Ace with pure hatred.

"Ace. Kindly retrace your words. Please do realize that Add is not the only person who's using the capability of the nasods to help people. You don't know what I've nor what he's been through," Lily coldly growled.

"Lily, I'm talking to Add. I never meant to direct those comments at you!" Ace reasoned out. Lirana sighed as Cicero had shook his head.

"As the Queen of Nasods, I'm taking sides with Lily. You dare mock my princess," Apple called out as she'd stood to her feet. Ace looked at Add but he was awfully silent. He decided to take this to his advantage.

"What are you standing there for Add? Are you cowering behind these two ladies who decided to join sides with you?" Add bit his lip.

"Do-" Lily was cut off with Ace slamming his shield to the ground.

"The two of you, leave! This is a talk between me and Add only. So, Add. Any answers?" Ace growled. Add was silent. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ace, stop it," Lily asserted.

"I'm asking him a questi-"

"Then answer me this Ace. Without your magic, do you think you can save anyone?" Add called out. All eyes turned to Ace. It seems like the tables have turned.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Ace nervously asked.

"Exactly. Unless you don't know the fucking answer yourself then don't ask, asshole. However, to answer your bloody question then yes. I would find another fucking way to save someone. Even if it will take me days or even fucking years to accomplish, I'll keep trying," Add said with confidence. Ace was speechless.

"So? Why are you el damned speechless now, you fucking mongrel. Don't tell me you rely too much on your fucking magic," Add barked back. Lirana's eyes widened with Cicero placing his finger on his lip.

"I'm leaving," Add said as he'd left the tent.

"Add, wait!" Lily called out as she'd followed Add. However, Lento appeared by the doorway.

"Ace, that's your name right?" He said as he'd pointed towards Ace.

"Y-yes," Ace nervously answered.

"You're an idiot. You pushed him too far back there; there's no way for you people to force him back to your group nor convince him," Lento said.

"What do you mean?" Cicero asked.

"Once Add decides on something, that's final. He doesn't take back his words, that's simply how stubborn that guy really is. After hearing the argument, it's safe to say that the Add in this dimension is the same as him," Lento said. The gang tilted their heads in confusion. "Fine. I'll explain it to you people but don't let Add know about this." He headed towards a corner and motioned Lily to sit down.

"But he'll get away. We won't be able to at least apologize to him," Lirana said.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere. After pushing him too far like that? He must be around the forest; setting up his own camp," Lento said.

"Well that's Add alright. I read on Eve's diary that whenever he's frustrated, he'll go far from the group and be alone," Apple pointed out. Lento gave out a simple laugh.

"Yeah. He's very childish, isn't he?" Lento said as his expression had turned sour. Apple seemed to understand where this was going.

"You're… Going to tell them, huh?" Apple said. The gang were confused.

"Tell what?" Cicero asked.

"His past," Lento and Apple said in unison. For some reason, Lily was really happy.

"Add's past? I want to hear!" Lily cheerfully beamed. However, Lento and Apple's faces were serious. "What's… wrong?"

"His past isn't exactly happy. It's more… Disturbing. And tragic," Apple said with a sad tone. Wide eyes gathered around except for Cicero. He just simply sighed as if he'd already figured this one out. "Let's get this over with, Lento."

"Alright, your highness." Lento sat and faced the gang. "It all began with Add's family abusing him. His father and his father's friends used him for forbidden nasod experiments and simply treated him like a disposable tool. They used him as test subjects for Nasod weapons along with Nasod machinery. They toyed with his body and organs and in the end, making him half-nasod." Ace's mouth gaped open as Lirana had covered her mouth.

"His mother along with a few of his cousins were the only people who really cared about him. However, his whole family tree were murdered right before his very own eyes by the townspeople. The reason for this was because of their experiments. He was the only survivor and was turned into a slave. But… he wasn't any ordinary slave really…" Lento stopped as he'd pictured the idea of Add being tortured. Lily gulped. If Add's past disturbs Lento, a proud Knight, then it would mean that his past was really terrible.

"I'll continue the story, Lento. Without going through the… rather gruesome details, Add was tortured physically and mentally. He was never fed and was made to work despite being very young. The reason for why Add seemed to be scared earlier might be due to how that situation he was in reminded him of… well that," Apple continued. Lily covered her mouth as well as she'd realized the reason why he seemed so shaken up after just being pinned down like that.

"The story doesn't end there. Add then escapes from being a slave, but when he thought he reached freedom, he fell into a distorted time library. He spent most of his childhood on that library until he was old enough to build the dynamos in order to escape. After escaping, he found himself several years in the future. Not only did he try to cope up with the year he's currently in, he also tried to suppress his insanity. Well, it seems like the whole suppressing his insanity only worked in this dimension's Add," Lento added in.

"To top it all off, this dimension's Add also went insane according to Eve's diary. After grabbing hold of an unstable moonstone, he changed this to his source of power despite the risks in order to save the gang who he apparently calls as "family." This turned him insane and gradually became the Add of the other dimension. After turning insane, Rena, and Eve were the only ones who supported him in the team to stay. Because of this, he was kicked from the team, but, since he refused to leave, they let him tag along. They never spoke with him except for Rena, Eve and Ara. Since they were forced to split up, Add became the leader of the 4-man group that tried to close down the Gate," Apple said.

"And we all know how that went," Lento finished. Everyone was speechless, especially Lily who was crying her eyes out.

"Damn it!" Ace smashed his fist on the ground. "If only I knew about this, then I wouldn't have told Add those words."

"Don't be cliché, Ace. Just because he has a dark past and died in this timeline, it doesn't mean you need to regret everything you've said. You're a coward. You need to man up and keep the words," Cicero said.

"Cicero's right, you know. Arguably, between the two of you? Add would be the sane one despite how ironic that is," Lento said.

"So… how do we apologize to him?" Lirana asked.

"You can't. He said it himself, he's irrational. The only people he'd allow to be with him would be Lily, Apple and Cicero seeing as you've never fought against him," Lento said.

"Is there some way we could still be with the team?" Ace pleaded.

"Well, I guess you can be Elsword and Lirana could be Aisha. Huh, now that I've noticed, this gang is a lot similar to the El Team, isn't it Lento?" Apple said.

"Now that you've said that… Yeah, I agree. It's like the original El Search Party," Lento said.

"We're like the Original El Search Party? The ones who took back El?!" Lily was surprised.

"Yep. Ace is Elsword, the musclehead and is also a rune knight. Lirana is Aisha, who's very impulsive and quite obnoxious. Lily is Rena, a rather calm headed person and cares for people. Cicero can be Raven, as both are mysterious and lastly me, as Eve!" Apple pointed out. Lento contentedly hummed as if a good idea struck his mind.

"What if you people act like the original El Search Party? That could make Add forgive all of you," Lento said. And with those remarks, Apple handed out the characteristics of each member from the El Search Party to the gang.


	52. Henir Arc: Reaper of Time

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chaptuuuuuuuur~! How was your week so far by the way? Hope you had a good one! :D Also, I'm terribly sorry for not posting a chapter on this for far too long. I'll try to adjust my schedule again so I can post a chapter a week again** **for both off my stories! ****Before this chapter even starts, I would like to thank FumeKnight, FishyMclomp, and ****Noctis Nihil Lumina for following and placing this story to their favorites! You guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy the story~!**

* * *

"That bloody fucking bitch, what the fuck does he know about saving people?" Add shrieked as he'd punched the tree with his Nasod Armor. The tree cracked in half then collapsed to the ground, creating a minor quake around him. He took a deep breath before sighing exasperatedly. "I might as well check," Add complained. He accelerated into the air and levitated. He stared at the direction of Feita. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the ominous yet familiar glow beyond the horizon; the Gate of Darkness was obviously growing larger. He cracked a Cheshire Grin and pondered about how entertaining the demons would be.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" Ace called out from below. Add clicked his tongue as he'd stared at Ace with pure hatred.

"What the absolute fucking fuckity fuck do you want, you musclehead?" Add shrieked. Ace flinched but he tried to put his courage up in the air.

"What do you mean "what do I want?" I'm here to fight you!" Ace called out. Add's left eye twitched as he'd cackled like a mad man.

"Me? You fucking piece of good for nothing son of a bitch wants to have a piece of me? Know who you're dealing with, you fucking bitch!" Add yelled as he'd accelerated downwards at Ace. Ace swept out his blade and pointed it at Add.

"Armageddon Blade!" Ace yelled out. His sword was engulfed with dark red aura before turning into a gigantic sword that acted as the new blade. Add's eyes widened as he'd stopped mid-air.

"What. The. Fuck!" Add shot himself down to the ground, landing right in front of Ace as if he'd just teleported. "Only that fucking no brainer, muscle head can use that!" Add raised his hand but Ace swung the sword down at him. He dodged to the side before generating a ball of plasma on his hand. "Kyeeee!" Add yelled. He rushed towards Ace with the ball of plasma in hand. He dragged Ace forward before launching a left hook. "Do something for me, die!" Add cackled. He released several electrical blasts before turning around. "See you in the heavens!" He shrieked as he'd slammed his fist on the ground. His dynamos generated a miniature earthquake in front of him, hurling Ace to the air.

"Is that all you got?!" Ace yelled as he'd flipped on the air. He slammed the sword down at Add, completely catching him off guard. He slashed wildly at the now surprised Add.

"Gah!" Add yelped in pain as Ace had launched him backwards. Add regained his momentum and levitated back into the air. He wiped the blood off his mouth before glaring at Ace with hatred.

"Stop. Imitating him!" Add yelled as he'd raised his right hand. His dynamos had generated a large ball of plasma above him, gathering energy from the surroundings. Add cackled madly before he felt something smack his back.

"Magical Girl Aisha is here!" Lirana yelled out in embarrassment as she'd whacked Add several times in the head with her katana's blunt edge. "Screw Driver Driller!" Lirana yelled as she'd generated dark energy on the tip of her katana. She pierced forwards, the dark energy imitating Aisha's Screw Driver. Add slammed to the ground.

"Take this!" Ace yelled as he'd rushed towards Add with his own version of Armageddon Blade.

"Particle Ray," Apple said and shot a concentrated energy beam at Ace. Ace barreled backwards and slammed into a tree.

"Eve?!" Add yelled out as he'd quickly stood back to his feet. He frantically looked around but saw Apple instead. "Apple…?" Add asked quietly. His grin faded away.

"Stop fighting already! Add, Elsword the two of you better behave yourselves," Lily called out as she'd emerged from the shadows. Add quickly glanced at Lily and was surprised to see her carrying a bow out made out of Nasods.

"Hey, we're just having a spar here!" Ace pointed out as he'd slowly stood back on his feet.

"Even so, you shouldn't try to kill each other. Same goes for you, Add," Cicero said with his newly fashioned spiked hair.

"What… The… Fuck is going on," Add called out as he'd looked around.

"What do you mean, Add?" Apple asked with Eve's voice. Add frantically looked around again before looking at Apple.

"Say that again," Add asserted coldly.

"What do you mean, Add?" Apple rephrased. Her composure to act like Eve broke mid-way due to Add's murderous glare. Add bobbed his head down and shut his mouth. The very dead air made the gang nervous as this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Add…?" Lily called out cautiously.

Add stomped the ground with his feet. The ground cracked and, very quickly, demonic energy seemed to rise from the cracks. The Demonic Energy began to rotate around Add as he'd raised his head. "You dare mock Eve by imitating her when she's dead in order to apologize to me?" Add snarled as he'd coldly glared at Apple. Shock spread through their faces as they'd realized that Add was gathering demonic energy without fail.

"What do you mean?" Apple asked again with Eve's voice. Add stomped the ground again and thunder struck him down. He began to levitate in the air without the Dynamo's help.

"Don't you fucking lie to me," Add said as his left eye had glowed like a lantern.

"Eve look out!" Ace yelled as he'd rushed towards Add.

"Idiot, stop! This is not part of the plan," Lirana shouted. Ace realized his mistake far too late when Add turned his head to face him.

"Mind Break," Add said as his dynamos had formed a triangular shock field above Ace's head. The field completely shocked Ace in plain as he'd felt a migraine stemming out of nowhere. Add raised his right hand. "Particle Prism!" Add shrieked on the last word before he encased Ace into a black matter box. He cackled as the Cheshire Grin on his face had appeared.

"Part of the plan, eh? Tell me Apple, what the absolute fuck are they bloody talking about?!" Add yelled.

"Add, calm down!" Lirana called out as she'd slowly walked towards Ace.

"Stay the fuck away from him, you slut!" Add yelled as his dynamos had turned towards her direction. "Pulse Bullet!" Add laughed. His dynamos shot several electrical bullets at Lirana as she'd collapsed to the ground after taking damage.

"Is that all you fucking got, Aisha? The real bloody Aisha would've fucking teleported away from the last minute and appear right above me!" Add quickly shrieked before redirecting his attention to Apple.

"What are you looking at, Add? It's me, Eve," Apple said as she'd shivered in fear.

"You're not HER!" Add shrieked as he'd closed his right hand. The Dark Matter began to shrink as Ace had yelled in fear from inside.

"Add stop!" Lily yelled. Cicero appeared right above Add with his katars crossed.

"Assassi-"

"Void Impact!" Add yelled as his dynamos had cracked space and time above him. Instantly, Cicero's left leg slowly chipped off.

"Damn!" Cicero yelled in pain as he'd rolled in the air to land on the side. Ace yelled in pain as the dark matter had already shrunk enough to deal damage on Ace's bones. Lily and Apple were terrified. Lirana was knocked out, Ace was held hostage, and Cicero's left foot has disappeared entirely. Add wasn't hesitating to kill them just to get answers. He began to laugh seeing Apple in despair.

"That's it, show me more of that expression! Show me more of that fucking despair spreading all over your bloody face. I'm waiting!" Add yelled.

"I-i-i-it was just a spur of the moment! We just want to apologize" Apple admitted, completely breaking the act. Add quickly opened his right hand, sparing Ace from being squashed to death. The dark matter around Ace broke off as he'd crashed to the ground. His right shoulder was broken and it seems like it would take a few days for it to heal. After hearing Ace's yell of pain, Lirana instantly regained consciousness.

"Ace!" She yelled as she'd quickly looked around for Ace. She saw Ace on the ground and her eyes widened. "No!" She ran towards Ace with tears pouring out her eyes. Lily and Apple were speechless as they could only look between Ace and Cicero lying almost limbless on the ground.

"Apologize? This is a rather stupid fucking way to do it," Add said. "Listen, I don't fucking care if you try imitating the other bloody members of my fucking bullshit gang. But, if you try imitating my Queen, I swear I'll torture you until you'll be on your knees crying for mercy." Add snapped his fingers as several Nasod Healers had materialized around them. He set his foot on the ground as the demonic energy had disappeared. "Healers, heal these fuckers." The Nasod Healers whirled in place and began to work. Lirana's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're accepting our apology…?" Lirana asked.

"Hey, it might not be the best way to apologize but it did give me some fun," Add admitted. "Just don't fucking try that again." Lirana smiled as she'd began to cry. She hugged Ace lightly before combing his hair with her hands.

"Well, aren't you being nice?" Cicero said as he'd moved his left foot around.

"I'm always nice, idiot. What do you think is the reason why I stuck around the El Search Party in the first fucking place?" Add asked hastily. Cicero gave a small laugh as he'd stood to his feet.

"Add…" Lily said as she'd walked towards him.

"Hmm?" Add hummed as he'd turned his body towards her.

"Sorry… I'm sorry for frustrating you… This wasn't meant to happen," Lily wept as she'd covered her face with her hands. Add felt disturbed. This was the first time in a long time he made a girl cry. Add sighed as he'd placed his hand on her head.

"Hey, at least you tried," Add said. Lily wept harder.

"I'm sorry... It's my fault you tried to kill us. I just thought that if we did a scenario like this you'll quickly accept our apology. I wasn't thinking about how you would react and ended up hurting you. I'm so-"

"Just shut the fuck up. Look, I accepted your apology and my Nasods are currently healing the ones I almost fucking killed. Look at Cicero over there, he already has his fucking left foot back. Look, point here is you did what you can and succeeded. Don't sweat the small details, kid," Add said as he'd began to rub her head.

"Whitsie…" She said quietly before she began to giggle. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"Hey, who do you think I am supposed to be? A white haired superman?" Add teased.

Moments later, the gang have recovered after facing off with Add. Ace was surprised about being in Lirana's arms. It was awkward between the two but he began to develop the thought that Lirana might be in love with him. When he was about to ask, Lirana just shrugged it off quickly and pointed at Lily, and Apple who were all getting petted by Add. For some reason, it was a competition of who gets the most pets by him. Soon enough, each began to apologize to him. Once it was Ace's turn to apologize, tension rose between him and Add.

"Hey… I'm sorry for my rude behavior back there," Ace said.

"As long as you understand, then it's fine. Probably," Add sneered.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here," Ace called out. Add rolled his eyes.

"I know. I can hear," He mocked. Ace was irritated but he knew that he needs to stay passive. If he launched at again, who knows what would happen. He almost killed him once but speaking of which, he began to remember something.

"Hey Add. I have a question to ask."

"Hmm?" Add hummed as he'd turned his face into the sky. Lily seemed to understand what Ace's question would be.

"Whitsie, answer us honestly. Why were you able to gather demonic energy?" Lily asked frankly. Add stared back at Lily with surprised eyes.

"You mean, I just collected Demonic Energy earlier?" Add asked with confusion.

"You haven't realized?" Lirana stared at Add with awe.

"Huh," Add said as he'd closed his eyes. Once he opened them again, his Sclera was pitch black. Lily jumped back from fear as the rest of the gang had grabbed their weapons. Add's eyes flinched and his sclera was back to normal. "Don't point those things on me," Add warned as he'd waved his hand.

"Add… your eyes just turned black for a second," Lirana said. Add was taken aback from her comment.

"Excuse me?" Add said. He turned his head to Apple and saw she had the same reaction as everyone else.

"To be exact, your sclera turned black," Apple agreed. Add tapped his chin as if he was deep in thought.

"Hang on all of you, let me just test something out," Add said as he'd stood to his feet. "You might need to grab hold of something," he said as he'd raised his right hand. His dynamos began to generate dimensional energy and began to crack space and time. For some reason, he began to talk gibberish in fast speeds.

"What's he doing?" Cicero yelled. The noise of space and time cracking was too loud that no one even heard Cicero yell.

_"Glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!" _Add screeched afterwards.

**"What now?"**

Glave emerged out of the crack and immediately closed it. After seeing Glave, Add's dynamos instantly flew back to their master.

"I have a few questions to ask," Add asked.

"Make it quick, I was currently watching Eve take down the Nasod Nephilim," Glave answered with annoyance.

"Wait Eve i-"

"Going off topic here."

"How about you shut the fuck up for once."

"I could kill you here now, you know."

"Oh who knows? I can crack time and space now, pretty damn fucking sure I can manipulate time."

"Interesting. Want to try it out?" Glave raised his right hand and 3 cubes appeared. Add raised his right hand as well and his dynamos began to generate dimensional energy. There was a brief stand-off between the two which left the gang in awe. On their dimension, Glave was a very well-known dimension hopper and no one even dared to challenge him. To see Add fearlessly talking back to Glave and even challenged him to a duel, it really made them think who Add is. "Actually I'll kill you. I want to see how the ones on the other dimension react if you die." With that said, Glave suddenly teleported in front of Add and stabbed his hand to his chest.

"Add!" Lily yelled.

"I won't let you interrupt." Glave threw one of his cubes into the air and a powerful energy burst out from it. The energy stopped time around them but the gang retained their consciousness. It was obvious Glave wants the gang to watch their fight. Add coughed blood to the side before flashing Glave a Cheshire Grin.

"Void Field." Add's dynamos cracked the space below them and began to generate a dimensional ring. Glave was very much surprised and jumped back as a reaction.

"You're able to manipulate space now with your dynamos huh? That's interesting. You have my praise," Glave said as he'd tossed his cubes to the air. The cubes turned into a hundred copies of Conwell which began to race towards Add. Add stopped his dynamos from generating the field and began to race from the sides. He crossed both of his hands and two nasod blades appeared.

"Phantom Seeker!" Add yelled out as he'd whisked the blades into the air. The disc blades whirled to life as they've deflected the Conwell blades. Add accelerated towards Glave as he'd raised his right hand. His dynamos began to crack spacetime right in front of Glave. The result was a vacuum which continuously ripped Glave into pieces several times. However, Glave seemed to kept reviving on spot like nothing happened. Add clicked his tongue as he'd jumped to the air. He punched down several electric meteors but Glave simply deflected them with his cubes.

"My turn," Glave said as his eye had begun to glow. Chains erupted from the surroundings as laser mortars had fallen down from the sky. Add yelled from pain as the chains had pierced his body but he mostly dodged the lasers. Glave pulled his right hand back which began to stretch Add's body. Add yelled in agony but for some reason he cackled.

"Quicksilver Frenzy!" Add yelled as a plasma thunder had pierced down from the heavens. The thunder hit Add and caused black plasma to engulf his body. "I've learned my mistakes, I'm going to give you everything I fucking got head on!" Add yelled as he'd quickly whisked his PC. "Apocalypse!" He yelled as he'd summoned his Cube Assistant to provide range support. His cube shot the chains apart, freeing Add from Glave's grasp. Add charged in and began to do a series of combos as his cube shot from afar.

"Is there anything we can do now?" Lily panicked. They can't move but they can still manage to talk each other.

"I don't know. It seems like we're stuck in time itself, we won't be able to do anything," Lirana pointed out.

"Magnetron! Mind Break!" Add shrieked as he'd killed Glave several times. He used his past experiences from fighting Glave to his advantage. It seems like that it was indeed working like a charm. Glave phased backwards to get a break from Add's receiving edge. "You retreating, you fucking coward? Not on my case! Particle Prism," Add yelled as he'd encased Glave in dark matter.

"Interesting!" Glave yelled out as he'd released several demonic blasts towards Add. He managed to break through the dark matter he was encased in and managed to grab Add by the throat. He began to rip timespace around Add's surroundings but it didn't seem to effect Add.

"I'm half Nasod you fucking idiot! Removing me of oxygen won't do a thing," Add laughed maniacally as he'd summoned a Nasod drone behind him. "Install- Pulse Gatling!" He yelled as the drone had fired lasers like a gatling gun. Glave, seeing he was in a disadvantage, retreated into the air. Add raised his hand and his dynamos had collected electrical energy around him.

"Particle Accel! Kyaa!" Add shrieked as he'd released a powerful electrical blast. Glave simply negated the attack and stabbed fingers down on Add's head.

"Darling!" Apple yelled as she'd seen Add getting killed by Glave. Just like that, Add fell on the floor; completely void of life. Glave seemed to laugh and opened his dimensional gate.

"You underestimated me, fool. Now to deli… Huh?" Glave stopped. He came closer to Add's body and his eyes widened as he'd noticed demonic energy rising from the cracks.

"How? I've already removed his demonic power… What bullshit is this? Hey author, explain this cliché shit!" Glave yelled out.

"Shut up, Glave," Eun's voice echoed through the land.

"Whose voice was that?" Cicero called out.

"I might be hallucinating because of all the events that happened, but I sense a very powerful ancient magic coming from Add," Lirana said.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"It's Eun. The Nine Tailed Fox," Apple announced.

"Why you little!" Glave yelled as he'd tried to reach his hand to Add. However, Eun's magic blasted him back before he managed to even touch the now frail body of Add.

"Add… You really are a stubborn person. Fighting Glave in your weak state? You're an idiot like the Add we knew on this dimension. Nevertheless, my gut instincts were right to stick around this area where Ara died. Now, I can finally do Ara's last wish without a problem. Hey, Add's current gang. Please take care of him for Eve, Elesis and Ara's sake. If you have any questions, don't worry. This Add will answer everything you need to know. Hey Glave, you better prepare. I'm lending Add the rest of my power. Once he rises again… He'll have the strength to be able to take you down. He'll be the one who's going to reap your soul," Eun said ominously as Add's body had begun to glow.

"Shut up, that's too damn cliché'd! Author stop abusing your power of determining the faith of this world," Glave yelled out. A blue magical circle shimmered to life from Add's lifeless body and a faint motif of Add's symbol appeared briefly before disappearing. Add instantly rushed towards Glave and grabbed him by the throat. His hair seemed to grow longer than before or it may just be due to the fact that he kept his head down.

"Game over… Glave," Add grinned as he'd raised his head. His eyes were glowing like a devil with a sclera that was pitch black. "Gravity. Buster," Add said as phantom swords had seemed to manifest from all sides; all of them pointing towards Glave.


	53. Henir Arc: The Laws of This World

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter! Special Thanks to YuiSoraShi for following the story, you rock mate :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy this new chapter~!**

* * *

Glave never felt fear for once. When he was just a mere mortal back then, he never feared anything; may it be the Creator, or the Gods lurking through the continent. However, he was unable to escape Add's grasp. For some reason every time he'd try to travel back a few seconds earlier, Add's blue sphere would prevent him from stopping his transformation. Glave looked up into the sky and felt the force of gravity crushing downwards.

"What did you do?!" Glave howled as he'd stared down into Add's soulless violet irises. Add had his usual Cheshire Grin carved from ear to ear. His dynamos began to go crazy and encircled Add with dimensional energy. From the sky crashed down a gravitational field and as soon as the impact had hit Glave, the phantom swords that gathered pierced through Glave's body. Blood spew out from the wounds as Glave had yelled in pain for once in his life.

"Kehe!" Add shrieked as he'd forced his dynamos to go override. "Reverse Stigma!" He shrieked as his dynamos had recorded Glave's location. More phantom swords began to materialize and it seemed to aid Add during the fight by constantly piercing Glave; Add reached the Reaper title. Add dragged Glave along the ground then threw him to the air. He whisked out an electric lasso which lashed on to Glave's heel. He pulled Glave towards him before jabbing him in the abdomen. While Glave was on the air, Add destroyed timespace and generated a dimensional gate behind Glave. Add pulled Glave towards him again before launching down a barrage of attacks. Glave managed to escape by pulling himself into a dimensional gate.

"That Add, he's way stronger than expected," Glave called out as he'd healed his wounds. He heard Add cackle before teleporting to the spot he once stood.

"Quicksilver Accel!" Add yelled out as he'd grabbed Glave. He dragged Glave around with his plasma ball before erupting it. Add released a barrage of electrical blasts before choking Glave with his hands. His dynamos generated spatial energy that continued to rip Glave into several pieces. "Void Field!" Add yelled out as his dynamos had generated a destructive space field which locked Glave into place while slowly disintegrating him.

"Interesting, but you can't defeat a god!" Glave yelled out. He broke free from his shackles and launched to the sky. "Let's end this, Add! I do not wish to drag this fight any longer." Glave raised his hand. Spacetime cracked above him thus opening to a gigantic dimensional gate. Add began to burn and for some reason, he felt his muscles were weak. He couldn't escape and any moment now: he would die. Glave summoned copies of Conwell as if imitating someone he'd seen before. He pointed his finger down at Add. "Farewell." The swords crashed down at Add like a meteor shower. Add burst into laughter. He stomped his foot down on the floor, activating his Nasod Armor.

"Phantom Seeker, Starfall, Psionic Beat, Stardust Shower!" He shrieked. Two nasod discs, and a drone materialized out of nowhere. The drone pierced itself to the ground where it shot laser mortars into the sky. These two intercepted the blades accelerating towards Add. Add released 3 plasma beams which ricochet from one blade to another, heading straight to Glave. Glave was unable to move since he was operating the dimensional gate. The beam shot the mask off Glave's face, revealing a young man with white hair.

Add flew to the sky before shooting himself down. Add cackled at the sight of opening his own dimensional gate above Glave's. Countless special gravity spheres rocketed towards Glave, constantly disintegrating his clothes. Add followed this up by leading the largest gravity sphere towards Glave. The sphere erupted, launching Glave inside his dimensional gate.

"Come back here fucker! I'm not done asking you questions," Add shrieked angrily, following Glave deep inside the gate. Time returned back to normal around Lily and her gang as they had collapsed to the floor.

"The tremendous power almost made my faint," Lirana called out as she'd continued staring into the sky. The gang could only nod; they have no idea what happened.

"No… this can't be," Apple said as she'd bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong, Apple?" Lily asked with a worried face.

"Add's profile in this world is… Gone." And just like that, Lily fainted.

"Lily!" Lirana called out as she'd caught Lily by her shoulders.

"What do you mean, gone?" Cicero cautiously asked.

"Glave told us before that once Add's objective is fulfilled, his profile is removed from this world. He's never coming back for good. I've always thought his objective was to destroy the gate but…" Apple stopped with a sad tone.

"Does that mean-?" Ace spoke softly. Apple nodded her head. They redirected their heads to the sky with silence.

"Glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!" Add yelled out as he'd blinked above him. Along the course of the battle, Add's clothes significantly changed to his [Diabolic Esper] attire. The core in his chest was formed after Glave stabbed his hand into it.

"Come at me with all you got!" Glave yelled out as his cubes had fired laser mortars at Add.

"Maximum Strike!" Add yelled out as he'd demented spacetime. His nasod armor had generated a spatiotemporal body of 6 super vibrating atoms in the air with the violent ripples of space time echoing through Henir. One atom rocketed towards Glave, catching him completely off guard. Add blinked above Glave again and struck him down with his fist. Add cackled as he'd released yet another barrage of punches before slamming the ground. His dynamos generated a miniature earthquake which surged through the floor, dragging Glave back. "Reverse Circle!" Add yelled out as he'd appeared behind Glave through a dimensional portal. He released an energy ball which penetrated through Glave. Glave simply phased to the other side before penetrating and locking Add into place with his chains.

"Game over, Add! Give up," Glave yelled out as he'd summoned Spriggan, Uno Hound and Crazy Puppet altogether. Add cackled and took this as a challenge.

"Never!" Add shrieked. The remaining five vibrating atoms struck through the chains, freeing Add from Glave's grasp.

"Force Finger!" Add yelled out as he'd shot a finger gun. His dynamos sucked out a ball of mana from the demons all around and delivered it to Add. Add levitated into the air and began to generate ESPER energy. His dynamos went wild along the process as a purple transparent shield had engulfed him. "Moonlight Rhapsody!" The shield burst out, releasing powerful spatial ESPER energy. The energy reappeared every other second, destroying and infecting the trio in Henir. Glave clicked his tongue as he'd summoned several more copies of Conwell. Add exited out of his Nasod Armor and flew around the area, blasting electrical energy at the trio now crowding the small dimension of Henir. As soon as his blasts had hit them, spatial energy exploded inside their body, and phantom blades that materialized out of nowhere would pierce through their body. "Particle Prism!" Add yelled out as he'd generated a large dark matter case to contain the demons. He curl his hands into fists, shrinking the dark matter into a small atom.

Glave closed in with two copies of Conwell in his hands and began to struck down at Add. Every time he'd strike, more copies of Conwell would appear out of nowhere to pierce at Add.

"You are not the fucking only one with the bloody fancy projectile swords!" Add yelled as he'd countered Glave with his electrical blasts. The two clashed, a god against a god. Their projectile swords intercepted each other, leaving Glave's swords and Add's dynamos to be the true opponents of the ring. Glave jumped backwards and summoned chains to lock Add into place. Glave threw his Conwell blades to the side and summoned Masamune in his hand. He struck down at Add, delivering several more blows through lightspeed. Add coughed yet cackled soon afterwards.

"Quicksilver Frenzy!" Add yelled out as he'd generated a thunder plasma which broke him free. His body engulfed with dark plasma, he charged at Glave, delivering more blows much to Glave's annoyance. "Mind Break!" Add yelled out as his dynamos had shocked Glave into place. "Quake Buster!" Add yelled out as he'd kicked his foot down on the field his dynamos created. A powerful electrical energy burst out of the field which surged through the floor. This energy dragged Glave along much to his discontent.

"You little! You'll die slowly," Glave yelled out as he'd summoned several meteors and gravity spheres. "Take this!" He yelled out as he'd forced the projectiles down at Add. Add smirked at Glave's despair. He stomped his foot down on the ground again, entering Nasod Armor mode.

"Reverse Circle!" Add yelled out, completely dodging Glave's Attack. He released a large spatio energy sphere which blew Glave to the ground. Add grabbed Glave's foot and raised him to the air. "Conqueror!" Add yelled out as his dynamos had generated a swirling path of electricity, electrocuting Glave several times while his left hand collected the energy. He jabbed his left hand, causing the path to explode. Glave instantly recovered mid-air and struck down at Add.

"Die!" Glave yelled out desperately as he'd delivered several blade beams from his blade. Add intercepted every beam with his drones. As soon as Add was about to kill Glave again, Glave stopped him in place.

"You little fucker!" Add yelled out as he'd broke free of Glave's spell.

"See you in the other dimension, Add!" Glave yelled out as he'd teleported Add into a different dimension.

Add crashed down to the floor and as soon as he rose to his feet, his eyes widened to the scenery. He was back at his home when he was a child. However, it was quite different. The house were structured differently and there were no Nasods in sight. He heard the peaceful humming of the wind and the singing birds. "What…?" Add's Nasod Armor stopped working as his dynamos had stopped from glowing. His sclera turned back to normal. _That fucker. He didn't even answer my question. Wait more importantly… Why is every thing so… different?_ Add began to walk around. The feeling of nostalgia mixed with vertigo covered his mind. Then from his peripheral vision: he saw his mother. Instantly, he turned his attention towards her with blood flowing through his eyes instead of tears. "Mom…?"

Add's mother redirected her attention towards a running Add, constantly screaming "mom." Add tackled her to the ground with a hug with blood pouring out of his eyes. She was confused momentarily but decided that she won't get any answer from him as long as he's crying. "There, there," his mom said as she'd slowly rubbed his head.

"Mom…" Add's voice called out. He longed for this to happen for a long time already. He decided not to talk and cherish the moment first.

"Mom!" A child's voice can be heard. Add quickly turned around and saw a little kid who looked exactly like him.

"Is that… me?" Add spoke softly. A ton of questions ran through his mind but the question that kept repeating was: "Why?"

"Uhmm… I would appreciate it if you get off me," his mother said.

"Oh… uh… Sorry," Add said as he'd stood to his feet. He helped his mother get back to her feet as well.

"Mom, mom! Who's he? Is he one of those killers?" The voice asked while suspiciously looking at Add.

"Now now, Add that's not nice. Can we know your name?" His mother asked. Add stood there, obviously shocked of what he's seeing.

"A past… where I live happily with you…? No… No…! Impossible, there's no fucking way that a past like this exists!" Add yelled out with his hands over his ears. His heart was being clenched by something.

"Are you alright?!" His mother called out as she'd walked closer to him. Add instinctively jumped backwards with a murderous glint in his eyes. "You're… scaring me."

"Damn this, damn everything, damn you Glave!" Add yelled out to the sky. He can hear Glave laughing from the distance. "After everything I've bloody done, what did I fucking do to deserve this? Is this how I'm rewarded, you fucking Creator?!" Add shrieked. His dynamos began to pick up spatial energy around him. Add's mother knew bad things were about to happen.

"Add, run to the house with me, hurry!" She yelled as she'd ran towards the house with the little Add. Add watched the two run away and pain pierced his heart even more. He can't be the one responsible for the death of his own parents, but it was unfair to see something like this exists. He needs to destroy it. He needs to make everything fair. He needs…

**To determine the laws of this world.**

"In that case, I'll destroy this damned world! Kuaaaaah," Add shrieked as the sky had darkened. He raised his hand and began to chant. "Paranoia!" Add yelled out as he'd accelerated to the sky. He collected great amounts of spatial energy and, with his dynamos, caused it to explode. The loud noise like a mirror smashing to the ground was developed as a gigantic rift of spacetime had appeared behind Add.

**"The laws of this world… I shall decide them!"**


	54. Nasod War Arc: Yearning

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapteeeeeeer~! I'm getting used to this schedule now so rejoice everyone! :D**

**Before we start, I would like to thank these people for following and placing this story to their favorites!**

**BlakithLeo, Kinok, and Mario272; you guys rock :D**

**This is just a character development chapter so don't expect any signs of action on this one. Now without further adieu, enjoy the story~!**

* * *

Eve and her gang sat around the campfire as they've told each other stories about their past. They roasted marshmallows as well as a "tradition" according to Elesis. Elesis took a bite of her roasted marshmallow before staring at Eve. What particularly interested her was Eve and how was she built. Ara had the same idea. However, the two of them just couldn't ask about it. Elesis nudged Ara to ask the question but she was still hesitant. Eve raised her eyelids as she'd noticed the tension between the two. Eve slowly opened her mouth.

"If you want to ask me something then just fire away," Eve stated. The girls fiddled their thumbs.

"They wish to ask how you were built, Eve," Eun said.

"Hey, Eun! That's not nice," Ara scolded. Eun heaved a sigh.

"Hey, you do realize my conscience is connected with yours. I'm getting a little annoyed. However, I want to know as well." Eve thought for a second then began to tap the group with her index finger. She really hated the question on how she was built.

"I suppose telling you people is fine, but never tell anyone else," Eve said. The girls simply nodded their heads. "I was built for the purpose of peace between humans and nasods. Sadly, I have no idea who my creators are but according to my database, my appearance was inspired by a girl around Altera. She was well known for her kindness and her son always followed her everywhere. Her son also had white hair." Upon hearing this, Ara looked at Elesis nervously. Elesis seemed to understand as a sweat had dripped from her face. Eve tilted her head. "What are the two of you nervous about?" She asked.

"Nothing!" The two answered in unison. Eve tilted her head once more before letting it pass.

"Is there any chance you know the two of them are, or have a picture of them together?" Eun asked. Elesis glared at Ara's hairpin with murderous intent. "What? If you don't want me to ask questions then tell that to Ara over here." Elesis shook her head at Ara with disapproval.

"It's not my fault!" Ara yelled out. Eve furrowed her eyes.

"The two of you are starting to be suspicious," Eve pointed out. Elesis sighed in defeat. She raised her hand. "Yes?"

"We were wondering if the kid is Add and the girl you're modeled after is his mom," Elesis admitted. Eve's eyes widened with surprise.

"I've never thought of that possibility," Eve said as she'd touched her core. A series of PC screens flashed around her like a magical library. She closed her eyes and began to access her database. Eve began to think deeply as she'd closed her eyes. _Accessing Library… Configuring Database, Now searching._ The screens began to flash before it formed into one whole screen. Eve opened her eyes. Her eyes shimmered with codes as a picture of a girl had materialized on the screen. Ara dropped her burnt marshmallow on a stick.

"My Lady El," Ara called out. The girl on the screen was absolutely gorgeous and was nowhere in comparison with Eve.

"Indeed…" Elesis looked down at her body. She clicked her tongue and bit her thumb. "I admit defeat, she's too gorgeous and sexier than me."

"Focus on the topic at hand, you two," Eve said as she'd clapped her hands. The two flinched. All 3 of them began to carefully examine the picture.

"Hmm… I don't see a resemblance between her and Add," Ara said.

"I do," Eun and Eve said in unison. Eve quickly turned her head towards Eun. "What do you mean by: 'I do'?" She asked. Eun sighed heavily.

"Just look at her facial structures; they look exactly the same as Add's. The direction of their hair is pointing to one direction as well and they both have the exact same shade of white and how it turns violet from the light," Eun explained.

"Now that you think of it, you're correct," Elesis admitted as she'd tapped her chin.

"How about you, Eve?" Ara asked as she'd picked up her stick again. She pouted as she'd tossed the burnt marshmallow to the side.

"Ara, that's the 5th marshmallow you burnt," Eun pointed out.

"I know!" Ara said embarrassingly.

"Turning back to the topic at hand, I've seen Add's mother already. He showed me the image of her and him together before," Eve stated.

"Hmm… I wonder if that's the reason why he's after to you. I mean, it's possible he wishes to be with you because your appearance reminded him of his mother," Elesis said in order to express her thoughts. Eve placed her hand on her cheek. She remembered the time when she and Add talked by the window.

"For some reason, I wanted to stay with you until I die. Strong words, I know. I can't even fully comprehend them neither. Every time I'd interact with you, I can feel a very nostalgic feeling," Add spoke in her mind.

"So this is the reason why," Eve said.

"But we can't be too sure. For all we know, that may be a different person who's just related to Add," Eun pointed out. All 3 girls nodded their heads but they couldn't stop speculating the possibilities.

"Gosh, this is hard. Should we rest now?" Elesis suggested. "I'm all tuckered out."

"Agreed, the two of you need to rest. I'll take first watch." Before the two could complain, Eve flew to the top of a ruined wall. She looked over yonder and saw the town of Feita right before her very eyes. "Seeing our progress, Wally won't be sending any Nasods to slow us down anymore. That thing before was supposed to kill us, seeing how it was resistant to most of my attacks. Looks like he learned his lesson and retreated." Eve thought as she'd watched a herd of nasods retreat to an airship by the desert of Bethma.

"Fine, just wake one of us for second watch alright?" Ara called out as she'd went inside her tent. Elesis shrugged her shoulders then entered hers without talking.

"Still, I wonder what this feeling of emptiness is," Eve asked as she'd touched her chest. Her drones cuddled beside her. She looked at the horizon again. She watched the airship fly to the air. "There it goes, huh? My poor brainwashed race." Eve bit her lower lip. Suddenly, the sky cracked, creating a dimensional gate. This made Eve jump to her feet.

"Stardust Shower!" Add's voice echoed through her system. Several countless gravity spheres bombarded the ship, causing it to burn.

"Add-?" Eve called out as she'd narrowed her eyes. _Activating, Eagle Eye._ Eve's vision enhanced and saw a figure with a black outfit and white hair; it was Add. He was holding a large gravity sphere by his hand and accelerated towards the airship. The airship instantly dematerialized as Add had cackled in mid-air. He quickly accelerated towards the dimensional gate afterwards.

"Wait!" Eve shouted as she'd accelerated towards him.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Elesis rushed out of her tent.

"Eve!" Ara shouted as the two of them chased after her. The two of them looked at the sky and saw a large crack. Eun clicked her tongue.

"This presence… I don't like it. It feels like there's another me," Eun called out.

They passed by the town of Feita then reached the desert. However, it was too late as the Dimensional Gate had closed entirely moments ago.

"Eve, come down!" Elesis yelled at a frantic Eve. She kept flying from one place to another, using Moby, Remy and her system to find traces of the dimensional portal.

"Eve…" Ara said.

"Do you think she's having a problem with her emotional circuit?" Elesis asked. Ara just simply shook her head.

"I'm doing the same thing since I lost my… you know," Ara looked at the ground.

"Ah… You don't need to say more," Elesis said as she'd looked up. She felt water touch her cheek. "Eh?" Elesis said as she'd wiped it away. She looked up again and saw Eve just simply hovering in the air with Moby and Remy cuddling up to her. Her shoulders were shaking as she'd stared at the spot where she last saw Add.

"Is Eve…?" Ara asked but soon stopped. She could understand what Eve was going through and all they can do was: stay silent.

"… Damn," Elesis said as she'd kicked a rock. Rain began to fall from the sky as Eve tried her best to control her emotion circuits with tears flowing from her eyes.


	55. Saving Hamel Arc: A Witch in the City

**Hey guys I'm baaaaaaaaaack with another chapter!**

**Special thanks to these people for following and placing this story to their favorites:**

**I'veBeenReadingTooManyHPFF's, ****Shinsekiryuutei, ****hawkeyeriku, and ****PiercingApple! You guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

After several days had passed, Elsword and the gang noticed the development of the rebellion. Slowly but surely, it was gaining power that exceeded the expectations of Penensio.

"At this rate the city is going to be thrown to chaos," Aisha told the gang. They were inside the castle's strategy room where banners of the Red Knights and Hamel decorated the walls.

"We know that, Aisha, but we don't like to discuss about that possibility yet," Raven said as he'd set his claw down on the table.

"Moving on, the rebellion is the real problem here now," Penensio said.

"Even worse than the demons?" Aisha asked with her staff on hand.

"Yes. We won't have a chance to fight against another horde with a broken cooperation," Penensio answered with a steely expression. Chung heaved a heavy sigh and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, Chung. We'll get through this, I promise," Rena said as she'd placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, these soldiers won't stand a chance against us if the time comes!" Elsword beamed as he'd straightened his body.

"To what cause, Elsword? You need to think of this seriously. We could not afford to lose soldiers right now especially we don't have the entire gang on our side," Raven scolded.

"Especially Add," Chung added in. After speaking of Add's name, the group's atmosphere turned even gloomier. They haven't heard a word from his gang and the last time they managed to get a transmission, they only get the message, "GLAVE," being yelled out by a lunatic Add. Aisha sighed as she'd sat down on a chair.

"I wish Add was here," Aisha said without regretting a single word.

"We all do, Aisha. We all do," Raven said. Silence reigned the room before Chung rose his hand.

"You have a suggestion, your highness?" Penensio asked politely. Chung nodded his head and walked towards a map of Hamel.

"Why don't we hold our next practice here?" Chung asked as he'd pointed towards the Ancient Waterway.

"I suppose why not but I wish to ask, why?" Elsword asked. Raven clasped his hands as if he'd received the message that Chung was trying to deliver.

"That's a good idea, Chung," Penensio spoke as he'd walked towards the map.

"What do you mean?" Elsword asked. Aisha created a noise as she'd realized where they were going to. "What, what, what?!" Elsword frantically asked.

"Calm down, Elsword. Still, that plan is a bit reckless, don't you think?" Rena asked. Raven shook his head.

"It's not. We get a chance here to see how strong they got and deal with the rebels at the same time," Raven pointed out. Elsword made a gesture as his brain had reached the thought.

"Ohhh! Especially the demons are back in that area now, that's not a bad plan. When are we going to start?" Elsword asked.

"It's best if we act early, how does tomorrow afternoon sound like?" Chung asked. Penensio nodded his head.

"That sounds alright. We'll split the groups so the others can keep an eye on the two while we're gone. Any volunteers for to watch the troops do their mission?" Penensio asked. Elsword, Aisha and Raven raised their hands. Rena bit her lower lip.

"If all 3 of you would go, this town would be in peril. I'm not saying that Chung and I can't handle it but… I think we just need 2 people to go instead," Rena suggested. Penensio closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What she's saying is indeed a fact. I recon you, Elsword, and Aisha should go." Aisha and Elsword stared at Penensio with flabbergasted expressions.

"W-w-w-w—why should I go with this idiot?!" Aisha shouted angrily.

"That's right! I can't go with this girl, she's too obnoxious," Elsword yelled.

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!" Aisha yelled out as she'd wacked Elsword by the end of her staff.

After several disagreements and fireballs, the two finally gave in and agreed to join in the mission. The next day, the two walked side by side while a lieutenant led the army to the Ancient Waterway.

"We should be leading them, not them leading us," Elsword complained.

"Shut your trap, musclehead. We're staying here in the back so we'll be able to notice who's apart of the rebellion or not. Just learn to shut up, please," Aisha scolded.

"You're being mature for once," Elsword said with surprise.

"I've always been mature! You dense idiot," Aisha said as she'd smacked the backside of Elsword's head.

"Hey!" Elsword said. Before he could fight back, he heard the knights murmuring to each other. "You win this time," he said as he'd placed his hand back to his pocket.

"You've got beaten by a girl, eh? Partner?" Conwell teased.

"Shut up," Elsword whispered.

They reached the Ancient Waterways without a problem. However, the demons there seemed to prove a challenge to the knights already.

"It hasn't been 5 minutes and they're already tired," Elsword said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yep… What a bunch of wimps, I guess your training never helped at all," Aisha announced. The soldiers seemed to have heard of Aisha's response, much to their outrage. They began to fight with renewed strength. This made Aisha and Elsword raise their eyebrows with interest. "Hoooo, looks like they heard me." A smile crept to Aisha's face. Elsword shivered in spot when he saw that smile.

"Aisha, stop smiling like that. You're reminding me of Add," Elsword said.

"That's a very rude thing to say. Well if you must know, I'm smiling because we just found our little rebellious soldiers. Look," Aisha said as she'd pointed towards the soldiers. Elsword was momentarily confused until he saw what Aisha was pointing out. He saw the eagle symbols burning through their armor.

"Why are they burning?" Elsword asked.

"It's magic dimwit. A magician must be controlling them. Whoever this magician is, he or she must be the mastermind behind this," Aisha said as she'd summoned her staff.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Elsword asked.

"I'm going to undo the spell," Aisha said as she'd teleported right above the knights. "Meteor Shower!" She yelled as she'd summoned her grimmoiré. She rose her staff to the skies and stars crashed down to the ground. The surrounding demons were instantly eliminated. The knights marveled at the sight but instantly glared at her. "Now that I caught your attention, Binding Circle!" She yelled as she'd generated a special dimension which capsuled each and every knight in the area. Aisha began to work on disarming the spell on the Knights. She heard Elsword sigh in relief.

"What's the sigh for?" Aisha asked loudly.

"No, I'm just… Glad nothing happened to you. When you tried that spell last time, I was… very worried you know," Elsword said while blushing. Aisha felt her heart thumping as loud as it can as blood rushed to her face.

"Wh-w-what are you saying at times like this? Idiot!" Aisha yelled out. Elsword flinched as he'd braced his body for impact.

"But… Thanks for worrying about me. Don't worry, I'm taking care of myself now," Aisha said with a smile. This really surprised Elsword at the time and wasn't sure what to do. He decided to stay casual and gave a simple smile.

"Anytime. We're teammates right?" Elsword said. Aisha was instantly pissed off and teleported right above Elsword.

"D-d-d-d-don't lead me on like that, you musclehead! Space Spurt!" Aisha yelled out as she'd released a blast of dimensional energy. Elsword yelped in pain as he'd been blasted backwards. As Elsword crash landed to the ground, he groaned in annoyance. He's pretty much used to this by now. "Hmph!" Aisha said as she'd walked towards the Knights.

It took Aisha several minutes to disarm the spells but it worked. Every time she'd disarm a spell, the victim will fall to the ground unconscious.

"Mind Control spell huh?" Elsword noted as he'd placed the knights somewhere safe.

"Yep. Pretty weak too," Aisha said as she'd disarmed the final rune. She sighed in disgust as if to say that the work done on these were made by an amateur. "But I have to give it to whoever did this. This is a pretty bold move."

"Looks like we have a lead now!" Elsword exclaimed. Aisha quickly nodded her head.

"Let's head back and report this," Aisha said.

"After these guys wake up right?" Elsword asked. Aisha grunted and looked away.

"These people can take care of themselves."

"Aisha, we've talked about this."

"Fine!" Aisha yelled as she'd sat on the ground. "I'll give them a minute to recover."

"That's too short!"

"It's the magician's fault, not mine!"

The two bickered at each other for a while until one of the knights woke up from the commotion.

"Where?" The Knight asked.

"Oh look he's awake!" Elsword announced. Aisha instantly teleported to the Knight.

"Do you remember anything during the trainning?" Aisha asked. The knight just simply shook his head which caused Aisha to stare at him coldly. "Stay put and wait for the others to wake up. We'll retreat once everyone is ready, you got it?" The Knight simply nodded his head. Aisha just simply nodded her head before walking back to Elsword.

"So, what did the guy say?" Elsword asked.

"He can't remember a thing. Should've guessed that all mind control spells has that nasty condition of making its victim forget what he or she was doing." Elsword looked at the knight doubtfully then saw something in the distance. Aisha sighed as she'd held her staff. "He's not lying, Elsword. I've studied magic for years, I know what I'm doing."

"No, not that. Look," Elsword sword as he'd pointed towards the sky. Aisha turned around and was shocked to see a figure with white hair and a black outfit. The figure was staring at them and had a mask. His left eye began to glow and Aisha realized that he was a magician. He raised his hand and all the Knights woke from their slumber and stared around in confusion.

"He's… definitely powerful," Aisha said as she'd held her staff close to her chest. Elsword stood to his feet and felt the aura of power that radiated from Glave trickle his skin.

"Oh no, I don't like this situation partner. You might have to run now or you won't be able to come back to this world again," Conwell warned. Elsword decided to listen to him, seeing that Glave was slowly walking towards them.

"Aisha, we have to go." Elsword grabbed Aisha by the arm and bolted for it.

"Hey, watch it!" Aisha complained as she'd ran along.

"Knights, get out of here!" He commanded. The Knights followed his command and ran for their lives. Aisha turned her head and saw Glave talking to a figure with white hair and a black outfit. The more she studied the figure, the more she realized that she was staring at Add.

"Add!" She yelled out. Add turned his head at her direction with a deranged facial expression. Glave moved Add's face away and threw him inside the gate. He looked at Aisha before entering the gate, vanishing alongside with it.

"Aisha, just keep running!" Elsword yelled out, completely ignoring Aisha's attempts to convince him to turn around. Once they've reached the city, Elsword let go of Aisha's hand.

"Why didn't you listen to me? We would've talked to Add if you let me go earlier and solve the problem!" Aisha scolded. Elsword stared at the ground the opened his mouth.

"Aisha, that wasn't Add. He may look like him but he's definitely different. He's… darker than usual. Also, why is he here? Shouldn't he be with the others?" Elsword asked. Aisha opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She doesn't have the answer neither.

"And…" Elsword continued. "I think he's dead."


	56. Author's Note: My Bad

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and I want to clarify something: I'M NOT DEAD. I've been very busy for the past few weeks and this will continue until next next week D: Along with this was a complete reset of both my computer and my USB which had the backup files for the premade chapters. Should've made 2 backup drives huh. My sincerest apologies for my stupid mistake ;-;**

**Sorry for the long delay of the chapters, but the stories will resume by 12th of March. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience! TT-TT Please be patient until then and thank you for supporting the story, all of you :D**

**~From, DiscordArc**


	57. Nasod War Arc: Falling and Rising

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, GUESS WHO'S BACK? ME, THAT'S WHO. Finally, after so long here's the new chapter! It's your friendly author, DiscordArc here, and I wish you a perfect day!**

**Yes, early post for Lunacy! Will post Origins tomorrow :D**

**Also, thank you so much my dear followers again for supporting this story this far. I'm very surprised you guys stuck this long after my 3 weeks of absence or something. I love you guys so much 3 Thank you for your continued support and I hope you guys see this story to the end! Also, don't think the last chapter of Lunacy will mean that's it. Yes I did say I'll make special holiday chapters but I'll be also making ALTERNATE ENDINGS for this story after that! There's a LOT to choose from here and a lot of them will be dark and twisted. Well moving on~**

**I would like to welcome this new lovely people for following and placing this story to your favorites:**

**Encendrel, Naba2190, T1meTwister,CainLimbo, Arachnodon, Skyyblue001, and firestorm83(I'm very sorry bud, I've forgotten to add you in ;-;)**

**You guys rock!**

**Now, sorry to keep you waiting, here's a new chapter of Lunacy!**

* * *

**After several minutes of levitating in the air, Eve finally set foot on the ground. **Ara approached her with open arms while Elesis watched from a distance. As Ara wrapped her arms around Eve, Eve had released a silent whimper from her voicebox. Elesis sighed as she'd walked towards their direction.

"You calm now, Eve?" She asked with a careful edge. Eve raised her head back to the spot of where they've last seen Add.

"Negative. I've simply exhausted my emotional circuit," Eve answered back. Ara rubbed her head and glanced towards Elesis. The two of them knew that was a lie.

"You don't have to say it. Eve, you stay here with Ara. I'll go get some additional supplies back at Feita. We'll head straight to Altera afterwards." Elesis waved her hand then walked towards the town.

"How about we sit down for a while, Eve?" Ara asked. Eve simply pressed her face on Ara's chest.

"That would be lovely," she replied with a sad voice. Ara escorted Eve to a nearby rock. Moby and Remy set their bodies on the rock to act as pillows. Eve sat on them while Ara had simply sat down beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talking about it wouldn't do any advancements to take back Add from the clutches of Glave," Eve said with a gravelly voice. Ara shook her head.

"No no, that's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is: should we talk about what you're feeling right now?" Eve stayed silent for a while before opening her mouth to answer.

"I don't think that would help." Ara heaved a sigh.

"It can help to remove the weight from your shoulders."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I know what I'm saying."

"You don't."

"Stop being stubborn, Eve."

"I'm not. You're the one who's being stubborn."

"I'm not! Eve, stop centering the world on you," Ara yelled. Eve widened her eyes but quickly narrowed them.

"Watch the tone. I'm the Queen of Nasods, I deserve no punishment nor scolding from a normal person like you."

"Your race isn't even obeying you!" Ara clasped her hands around her mouth; she realized her mistake far too late. Eve's right eye twitched. She was obviously hurt from her comment.

"I'm sorry." Eve rose to her feet and glared at her. Chills went up from her spine as she'd realized something: Eve was staring at her with murderous intent. "Uhh… Eve. We can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Eve said as she'd raised her hands. Nasod Spears emerged from her sides.

"Ara!" Eun had yelled out as the spears accelerated towards Ara. Ara jumped out just in time to avoid the spears. The rock broke below Eve.

"Stop moving," Eve commanded as she'd raised her hand. A laser beam shot through her index finger, piercing Ara's left shoulder. Ara yelped in pain.

"Ara, you alright?!" Eun yelled out.

"Eve, listen to me! We don't have to fight, I know what you're feeling. Don't make the same mistake as me!" Ara yelled desperately trying to convey her words through Eve's anger.

"Yes. We don't. Just stand still and we won't have to fight; Oberon." Eve clapped her hands as Oberon had shimmered to life in front of her. "Entertain me, Ara Haan."

"Eve, stop this! You're just blinded wi-"

"Ara, you won't convince her. We have to, no, we need to fight her if we want her to listen," Eun called out. Ara clicked her tongue and shouted.

"No hard feelings, Eve! But I need to do this; to stop you from making the mistake I did!" Ara yelled with tears forming in her eyes. She had slammed the floor with her spear as she began to glow with spectral energy. "Here I come!"

Ara charged in as she'd jumped into the air. She swung her spear down at Eve but Oberon blocked of her attack. Oberon raised his blades and slashed at insane speeds. Ara parried back with her spear and jumped into the air. She swung her down in an arc twice before summoning a giant orb to stop Oberon from moving. She pierced through the metal coating of Oberon's armor with her spear. Eve came up behind her.

Eve summoned a large electro ball to launch Ara into the air, following it up with a barrage of Nasod Spears. She flew to the sky as she'd released a mini electro ball. Moby and Remy swung around her, knocking Ara into the ball. Ara landed on the ground to be greeted by Eve's lasers; it seems that Eve have entered induction mode without Ara noticing. The lasers passed through Ara's spectral armor, dealing damage to her fair skin. Ara jumped to the air to try and escape but was caught by Oberon's receiving edge. Oberon had disappeared as Eve summoned a nasod minigun. "Atomic Blaster: Plasma!" She raised the gun upwards as it had fired several bullets that dealt puncture wounds on Ara.

"That won't be enough to bring me down!" Ara yelled out as she'd swung her spear down. Eve jumped back with surprise. "You're not going anywhere!" Ara followed up by slashing down with a phantom claw and teleporting behind Eve's back. She released a large spurt of energy which drained some of Eve's Mana reserves. She slammed her body at Eve then raised both of her hands. Phantom claws shimmered as she'd attacked Eve, lacerating through her defenses. Eve flew to the sky only for Ara to catch her with her spear. Eve slammed her drones at her and began her counterattack.

"Tesla Shock!" She yelled as Moby and Remy had rotated around her, zapping Ara in place. "Energy Needles!" An electrical orb appeared behind Eve. It released electrical spears, piercing through Ara's spectral armor. "Die, you commoner!" Eve yelled out as she'd summoned a massive Nasod Spear.

"Enough, both of you!" Elesis yelled out as she'd claymore her sword between the two of them. Eve and Ara jumped back. "No more useless fighting, we won't find Add nor defeat Wally at this rate!"

"Sorry Ele-"

"She started it. She was being stubborn and disrespected my royalty," Eve complained.

"I didn't even mean to! I was just trying to help, that's all. Look Eve, I know you don't trust me yet, I know you must've harbored jealousy towards me for taking care of Add back at Hamel but please listen to me!"

"You're tiresome to deal with!" Eve shouted back.

"Enough!" Elesis yelled out again. Dark El Energy swallowed up her body and once it disappeared, her appearance had changed into [Crimson Avenger.] "Don't make me destroy the two of you." Ara looked apologetic but Eve simply shook her head.

"Apologize," Eve demanded.

"Why should I apologize? You won't even listen to me from the first place," Ara bit back.

"Girls! Just calm down for El Lady's sake. Eve, you heard Ara's story right? Why won't you use that as a basis to sympathize her! And you, Ara, why didn't you rush to the town and tell me? Both of you are idiots!" Elesis ranted. She began to knock some sense into both of their minds as her [Crimson Avenger] form transitioned into her [Blazing Heart] attire. Ara began to cry while her spectral form disappeared but prideful Eve still raised her head.

"I admit, I was in the wrong. The emotional circuit must've gotten the best of me. I… apologize," Eve said as she'd bowed down formally to Ara.

"I… apologize as well Eve. I shouldn't have attacked you back then," Ara said.

"Don't, Ara. It's my fault in the first place," Eun pointed out.

"Great! Now that all of you have made up, I have good news. We don't have to pass to Altera anymore, there's a caravan that's heading towards Elder to evacuate the citizens. They're willing to give us a ride!" Elesis said. Eve pondered the idea for a while.

"You don't have to worry, Eve. With our strength, I bet we can take out Wally without needing help!" Ara suggested.

"I guess that's the case. Let's head out now."

"Alright!"

The three of them headed back to the town. Tension was still present between Ara and Eve. Elesis broke the silence with a yawn.

"You tired?" Ara asked.

"Yeah, never got some rest at all today. I think I might sleep at the caravan."

"I'll have Moby and Remy guard us then," Eve said. As they approached the town, several caravans, which filed in a single line, decorated the outskirts.

"That's a lot," Ara said with surprise.

"That's our 'van," Elesis said as she'd pointed to the caravan by the front. The girls walked towards it without speaking a word.

"Hmm? What are you, youngins, doing here? Oh! Dame Elesis, it's you. Hop right in. You're heading towards Elder, right?" The man with a bright smile asked. Elesis nodded her head, too tired to speak a word.

"Looks like you gals are pretty tired. I'll wake you up once we've reached the town, don't worry. Long live the Velder Knights!" The man shouted with approval. Elesis raised her fist into the air to cheer with him. All 3 of them entered the caravan and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Once they woke up, they were already outside of Elder. The bright moonlight shun down on them. It seems like they slept through the entire day. They exited the cart and thanked the man, who was about to wake them up.

"Hey, anytime. However, the three of you take care. There has been an uprising here with rumors of Wally creating an army of Nasods."

"That's the reason why we're here for," Eve answered. The man bid them farewell. The girls headed towards the castle through the Suburbs. From afar, they heard Wally's voice booming out through the speaker.

"Welcome to my humble home, ladies! And welcome, to your despair." Several Royal Guards emerged from the sides.

"Kill everyone who dare to oppose us. It might not be on your moral code, Ara, Elesis, but I don't wish to risk any of these people to try and revive the Nasod Kingdom for their selfish use," Eve asserted.

"Please, these people won't even be a challenge," Elesis said as she'd swung her sword. She dashed forwards with blinding speeds, slicing through the royal guards like they were paper. Strange enough, they still haven't fallen to the ground. "Eehh? I stand corrected," Elesis said as she'd raised her sword.

"Don't let them get into you, Elesis," Eve said as she'd phased through the guards, electrocuting them in place. "El Crystal Spectrum: Spectrum, Linear Divider!" Eve yelled out as she'd fired a vast number of large concentrated lasers from her hands. It nearly wiped out most of the guards after that one blast. Elesis whistled with appreciation as Ara raised both of her hands.

"Energy Burst!" Ara yelled out as she'd fired several energy orbs. The orbs burnt the soldiers alive to ashes. Elesis sighed in disbelief.

"I should step up my game," Elesis said as she'd climbed the wall to proceed to the next area. "Burst Wave!" She yelled out as she'd slammed her sword down. She released a strong blast of fire magic which surged through the ground. Several soldiers were scorched as Elesis slashed through them again. She summoned fire from her palm and caused it to dance around from target to target. Needless to say, she was playing with fire. Eve came rushing in as she'd summoned the Nasod King's Fist above her. "Heaven's Fist- Sweeper!" She yelled out as she'd raised her hand. The fist swept through the guards, swatting them along the way.

"Let's keep moving!" Ara yelled out as she'd rushed through another set of guards. "I found an entrance!" She announced.

"Particle Ray!" Eve yelled out as she'd fired 3 concentrated laser beams from her finger tip. The door broke down and a few soldiers, who were hiding behind it, were pierced through their head, body and crotch. Blood didn't gush out as the intensity of the laser seem to have promoted blood clot. Ara charged in the room which looked oddly like a large basement of supplies.

"Fox Fire!" She yelled out as she'd summoned a large fox hand. She slashed with it, releasing several fox flames. These flames burnt through the guards in the area, followed by Eve's Thousand Star and Elesis' Burst Rising.

"This place is too cramped and uneven, it's hard to navigate through this!" Elesis complained as she'd sliced an arrow head in half.

"Heads up!" Ara yelled as she'd slammed a spear down on a guardian. She pierced through the guardian before turning around to release several balls of energy. "Wind Wedge!" Ara yelled out as she'd stabbed several times. "Wolf Claw, Wolf Spear!" After doing her chain of attacks, she swung her spear several times to summon wolves. The wolves rushed through the guardians, ripping their bodies in half. Blood splattered through the floor. "Sorry," she apologized as she'd rushed towards Eve's side.

"That smell is disgusting," Eve complained as she'd pierced several Nasod Spears on a crossbow soldier.

"This must lead to the sewers," Elesis called out.

"Did we choose the right path?" Ara asked. Elesis glanced around and saw an entrance.

"We're about to find out," Elesis answered as she'd jumped down.

"Elesis, wait!" Eve yelled. "Why do you have to be so impulsive!" Eve flew down as well. Ara jumped in afterwards.

"Bad idea!" Elesis exclaimed as she'd blocked 3 rats the size of a giant phoru. Ara landed on a puddle of sewer water which made her to barf.

"Those things are huge!" Ara called out.

"Elesis, get back! El Crystal Spectrum: Amplify, activate Giga Stream!" Eve yelled out as she'd raised both of her hands. She fired a huge laser beam which doubled its size as it hit the forcefields. The beam blew off the rats' heads into smithereens.

"Keep moving! The guardians from the suburbs are entering," Ara called out as she'd ran.

"Move move!" Eve yelled out as she'd phased through several more infected rats which stood in their way.

"Eve, I see Nasods!" Elesis claimed as she'd ran with all her strength. Eve clicked her tongue.

"Demolish them! They're not Nasods worthy to serve under my name. Show no mercy!" Eve yelled out as she'd raised her hand. "Thousand Star!" She yelled out. A drone appeared right behind her which released several electro stars which circled through the Nasods.

"Understood! Let's end this a little faster." Elesis bit her hand and let the blood trickle down to her blade. She changed classes to [Crimson Avenger.] "Prepare yourselves," Elesis smirked as she'd released several waves of blood right in front of her, piercing through the Nasods. "Ejection Buster!" She yelled out. She fired a heavy blast of demonic energy in front of her, reaping the lives of several nasods and cleared the area ahead of them. They advanced and they heard the clanging of metal.

"There's the laboratory!" Eve yelled.

"On it!" Ara yelled out as she'd slammed her spear down at the gate. All 3 rushed in and destroyed the surrounding Nasods.

"Tsk, I didn't think you'd go this far! This is your last stop, surrender. You will never survive! Rise, my Nasod Inspector. Eliminate everything that stands in your way!" Wally yelled out from the far end of the room. A loud whirling noise came to life.

"That's… definitely huge," Elesis said as she'd pointed towards the Nasod Inspector. Several more Nasods emerged from the sides.

"We're surrounded, aren't we?" Eun stated.

"Then. Let's rock!" Elesis smirked as she'd slammed the ground with her feet. She began to glow.

"Release, Queen's Core" Eve said as she'd entered her awakening mode. A ring like objet began to follow Eve.

"Let's punish these things," Ara stated as she'd entered her spectral form.

"Everyone, jump! Junk Break," Eve yelled out as she'd summoned a large Nasod Drill in front of her. Elesis and Ara launched to the air.

"Hell Blast!" Ara yelled out as she'd summoned a gigantic sphere of spirit energy above her.

"Ancient Fire!" Elesis yelled out as she'd summoned an ancient magical flame pillar which scorched everything around her.

"Rest in peace, my race!" Eve yelled out as she'd swung the drill around in circles. A powerful laser surged forth from the core, adding to the damage Eve dealt to the surroundings. The Nasod Inspector remained unfazed as it launched grenades around the area. It slammed its arms down at Elesis and fired a laser towards Ara. The two slammed to the wall from the extreme force, coughing blood from their lungs.

"Break forth from my seal, activate Queen's Throne!" Eve yelled as she'd destroyed her seal. Nasod wings sprouted from her back as she'd entered her Nasod Queen form. "Lunatic Scud!" Eve yelled out as she'd released a large arsenal of Nasod weaponry to destroy the Nasod Inspector.

"Blood Cutter!" Elesis yelled out as she'd charged in. She threw a blood saw at the Nasod Inspector, cutting through its legs. Ara emerged from the wall with Eun beside her.

"Hahahaha! Millenium Fox," Eun and Ara yelled in unison. Powerful specter and exorcism arts plagued the battlefield with lightning striking from nowhere. Eun released a powerful blast of specter energy which pushed the Inspector backwards. Eun disappeared as Ara collapsed to the ground.

"The two of you please take care of this! Ara's worn out, she can't fight anymore," Eun called out.

"Got it, Eun!" Elesis replied as she'd sliced through the metal plating. The grenades around them exploded, launching Ara back to the wall. Elesis twisted her ankle, causing her to limp. The Nasod Inspector slammed its fist down at the ground and released a powerful wave of energy. Eve flew to Elesis' side and placed her down the side. She then flew to Ara and picked her up. She placed her beside Elesis afterwards.

"I'll deal with this. If anyone's going to destroy that monstrosity of a creature, that will be me," Eve said with confidence. Elesis simply nodded her head.

"I'll root for you," she said. Eve nodded her head. She stood to her feet and faced the inspector.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Spectrum, Thousand Star, Energy Needles, Metal Dust Aura!" Eve yelled out as she'd glowed with power. Energy Needles shot behind her back as electric stars generated from her drone. Metal scrap pieces rotated around her as her core shot laser at the inspector nonstop. She summoned Oberon and Ophelia who began to scrape off through the sides of the Inspector. Nasod Spears emerged from the ground and pierced through the sides. She flew to the skies and fired honing lasers after entering her Induction mode. From Elesis point of view, it was like a god taking down a titan. The Nasod Inspector swung its fist down at Eve. Eve dodged the strike and phased through. The Nasod Inspector couldn't act as Eve plowed him down.

"Heaven's Fist – Pressure!" Eve yelled out as she'd raised her hands.

"Hah!" Wally yelled out as he'd pressed a button. He anticipated this to happen. A replica of the Nasod's Fist emerged from the ground below Eve, smacking her backwards.

Eve slammed at the floor, surging backwards from the force. The Nasod Inspector followed it with a laser blast and several grenades. Eve hit a factory with the back of her head, causing her arms and legs to go limp. The Nasod Inspector closed in to Eve.

"Eve!" Elesis yelled out as she'd grabbed her claymore. When she tried to move, several Nasods burst through the factories, surrounding all of them once again.

"Finish her! I have no use for her now," Wally coldly laughed. The Nasod Inspector rose its arms. Eve rose her head and looked at the Nasod Inspector.

"Eve!" Elesis shrieked.

As Eve had closed her eyes when the Nasod Inspector slammed its arms down, a loud crack echoed through the laboratory. A figure with white hair emerged right in front of Eve.

**"Conqueror!"**

A large blast shook the area as the Nasod Inspector staggered backwards. Elesis stared in awe and began to narrow her eyes. She clasped her hands to her mouth when she realized who she was staring at. It was Add.

"A…dd?" Eve called out with a weak voice.

"Yep! Sorry to have kept you waiting," Add said as he'd turned around. His attire was remarkably different; a mix between [Black and Red Luto Set] and [Thanatos Set]. A new scar decorated the right side of his face which glowed menacingly black and red. "My lovely Queen… Eve." Add smiled at her heartwarmingly as tears had begun to form on Eve's eyes.

* * *

**Also, the cover photo of this story will be updated in one of these following weeks and a new fanfic is going to be out soon! It won't be updated daily unlike this one and Origins but it's going to be there for people who loved Lily and the others during the Henir Arc. Please do enjoy that once it comes and I hope to see you guys soon! Later~! :D**


	58. Saving Hamel Arc: Enter the Darkness

**Hello everyone and it's time for yet another chapter here in Lunacy! The name's DiscordArc and it's nice to see you again~**

**Before we start I would like to thank these people for following and placing this story on their favorites:**

**SilverstormXD, voco1235 and DescendingSnow! You guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, please enjoy this follow up of the last Saving Hamel Arc chapter~!**

* * *

Aisha was shocked then depressed after hearing Elsword's remark. This expression caught Elsword by surprise. He quickly retraced his words but Aisha just simply shook her head. She knew Elsword was just trying to cheer her up.

"You don't have to, Elsie. Besides, I don't think we should jump to conclusions," Aisha claimed and turned around to face the direction of Hamel. Elsword was confused and simply crossed his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Elsword asked.

"Add was taken by a person with a powerful aura while we were running away. It's possible that he's the one who's pulling the strings behind Add's disappearance and is currently using him as a tool. The way he threw Add in the portal without a sign of resistance from Add and the fact that Add didn't attack him would make this theory plausible," Aisha explained as she'd tapped her chin. Aisha heaved a heavy sigh afterwards. "I can't think of any other logical explanation than this. You understand that, muscle head?" Elsword closed his eyes for a moment before hitting his hand with a fist.

"Oh! Yeah, I get it now," Elsword explained. "However… I wonder who would be stronger than Add… I can't think of anyone," Elsword complained. Aisha heaved another sigh and turned her head towards the knights.

"Try thinking about, I dunno, Eve? Well anyways, we need to head back. We still have a witch on the loose and we can't afford leaving her alone with the rest of the group. Mind control magic will instantly alert the user once it's broken. We have to go, now!" Aisha asserted with a panicked expression. Elsword's expression turned serious and simply nodded his head.

"Let's," Elsword agreed and motioned the knights to follow them. They all rushed back to the city but before they enter the boundaries, an invisible force field stopped them from entering.

"What's this?!" One of the knights exclaimed. He drew his sword and began striking the field. Several more soldiers followed his example, making them look like a bunch of idiots. Aisha shook his head with disappointment.

"These people are worse than Elsword," she said.

"I heard that!" Elsword exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter!"

"It really does. Why do you keep looking down on my, Aisha?"

"N-n-n-now's not the time to ask that question!" Aisha stuttered.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" Chung interrupted as he'd rushed in from the other side of the barrier.

"Chung! How's the situation inside?" Aisha asked.

"Pretty horrible. The rebellion has started since you left; we're completely outnumbered. The Knights weren't the only ones who were part of the rebellion, there were also several citizens! Right now, we're just putting them to sleep with the help of Raven and Rena. All the remaining citizens who are still innocent are currently inside the castle. Penensio and his loyal companions are by the castle gate, pushing back any intruders who've managed to bypass Rena and Raven," Chung reported. Elsword was surprised by the news.

"What's taking them time to take them down then? For Rena and Raven to work together, putting them to sleep would be easy!" Elsword claimed proudly. Chung and Aisha shook their heads.

"If only it was that simple, Elsword."

"You're an idiot, muscle head."

Elsword took a step back from their comments. "What do you mean by that?" Chung and Aisha looked at each other before coming into an agreement.

"The citizens are also carrying weapons. For some reason, they were as strong as the demons," Chung said.

"Oh."

"And so, you know the situation. Chung, we have several other knights here outside that are out of the witch's control," Aisha said as she'd pointed towards the knights who were aimlessly slashing at the air.

"Witch?"

"Yeah. She's the cause of the rebellion. The citizens and the knights who are currently revolting around the city are under her orders. Putting them to sleep is a good call. I can simply get rid of their seal."

"But how do we get in?" Elsword asked. Aisha, with a smile, turned her head at Elsword.

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Aisha's staff materialized on her hand. Afterwards, she generated a dimensional whirl with ease on the tip of her staff. "Screw Driver Tornado!" She shouted. She rushed forward with her staff in front of her, creating a vortex. A black hole was created and sucked the magic from the surrounding force field. This caused the barrier to severely weaken and soon broke after one of the knights swung down his sword. The knights yelled in victory as Aisha had slammed her face with her hand.

"Just let them be, Aisha. Attention!" Chung yelled out. The knights gasped and quickly raised their hands to their heads.

"Prince Chung!" They saluted.

"No need for formalities, I want all of you to rush to the city and take down every single one who wishes to usurp the throne! Go," Chung yelled out as he'd ran back to the city. The knights followed soon after with a strong battle cry. Aisha heaved an exasperated sigh and quickly turned her body to Elsword. She saw him staring right back, resulting for her to feel embarrassed. She turned her head away almost instantly.

"What?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"I can totally tell the reason why you think they're worse than me. But hey, I'm not that stupid!" Elsword yelled out.

"You are stupid, you dense dolt!" Aisha yelled out as she'd teleported above him. Elsword looked up and managed to get a glimpse below her skirt.

"Pink," Elsword blurted out. This caused Aisha to be even more embarrassed and quickly teleport away.

"Pervert!" She yelled out.

"Hey lovebirds, we're in need of help here!" Chung yelled out. Aisha and Elsword stared at him, flabbergasted for the latter and blushing like a rose for the former.

"We're not!" They yelled in unison. Elsword was the first to recover, grabbing his sword's handle and quickly leapt to battle. He slammed the blunt edge of his blade on his opponents, carefully putting them to sleep.

"Elsword, about time you've arrived!" Raven yelled out as he'd punched a knight with his claw.

"Try not to kill them," Rena warned as she'd punched one by the knee and followed it with a roundhouse kick. The latter slammed to several more soldiers in line, knocking each other out. The knights, on the other hand, sparred with their strengthened comrades. After their firsthand experience with demons, this was nothing for them; despite the fact they were being controlled during that time. They drove the rebels back, putting them to sleep one by one. This action delighted Penensio and raised his sword.

"Red Knights, fight back!" Penensio yelled out. The eagle symbol burnt through the rebels which caused them to retreat.

"Don't let them escape!" Chung yelled. As the rebels had ran along, Aisha teleported right above them by the center.

"Binding Circle!" Aisha yelled out as she'd encased the knights within a special dimension. Chung, Raven, Rena and Elsword ran towards her with bright smiles.

"Nice job, Aisha!" Elsword yelled. Aisha's face darkened.

"Don't thank me just yet. I'm not sure myself if I can disarm the spell on every single one of these rebels. If we wish to solve this problem, we have to find the witch."

"Are you speaking about me?" A voice echoed through the land. The gang raised their weapons and cautiously looked around.

"Prince Chung, is everyth-"

"Penensio stay there!" Chung yelled out.

"A wise decision, Wolf of Hamel," the voice called out yet again. The shadows began to form in front of Aisha.

"Aisha look out!" Elsword yelled out. The shadowy figure released a fireball with very unpredictable speed.

"Partner!" Conwell yelled out. Elsword rushed in front of Aisha and summoned Conwell. He slashed Conwell upwards, causing the fireball to explode.

"Elsword…" Aisha blurted out with starry eyes. She quickly shook her head and whacked her staff at Elsword's head. "Why did you do that for?! I could've destroyed that fireball by my own!"

"Kakaka! Very impressive, blader. This is the first time I've seen someone cut my fireball in half!" The figure finally finished manifesting. She was wearing black and purple attire, consisting of a witch hat, mage tope piece, a skirt, gloves with designs on them and Tartan Check shoes. "Oh, I believe I haven't introduced myself!" She said. She took off her hat to reveal her purple hair tied down with two braids."My name's Speka. It's nice to meet you," she said with a grin on her face.


	59. Henir Arc: Decide Your Fate!

**Hey guys and I'm back for another chapter 3 Hope you guys have a good day :D and I have an announcement to make;**

**There will be NO chapters for Lunacy and Origins next week. Don't worry, I'll post two chapters per story by next next week~ We're simply moving houses and we'll be having our internet cut off temporarily. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience yet I do hope you enjoy the story until then!**

**Now before we start, I would like to this person for placing this story to his/her favorites: ****Koru Mask, you rock mate :DD**

**And UnknownCK, glad to have you on board too :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy the new chapter of Lunacy~!**

* * *

Chaos and despair were all that's left in the world. Families evacuated to other towns as every race have placed their differences aside to deal with the threat that's before them: the Diabolic Esper. This esper has terrorized several towns from the past few days, massacring every citizen he can find. Glave laughed from the shadows as he'd watched Add with delight.

"Fuck!" Add yelled out as he'd disintegrated a patch of land before him. "Everything!" He raised his hands, causing his dynamos to go override. "Dooms Day!" He yelled out. His dynamos collected several electrical energy and generated pillars. The pillars circled around Add, creating a hurricane of electricity. Several phantom swords shimmered to life and pierced the innocent civilians around him. "Glave!" Add shrieked as he'd slammed the ground. It created an explosion as strong as an eruption; body pieces flew into the sky and blood fell down. Add cackled madly and accelerated himself to the next village.

"The Esper is here! Soldiers, on guard," a knight with a cloak yelled out. Several soldiers raised their bows at Add.

"Resistance is stupid!" Add yelled out as he'd raised both his hands. Discs appeared respectively. "Phantom Seeker!" He threw the discs into the air. The discs operated and glowed ominously. The knight widened his eyes.

"Everyone retreat!" The knight yelled out.

"Too fucking late!" Add yelled out as he'd appeared right behind them. The discs scattered, dismembering limbs from humans, lizardmen, and Ponggos alike. "Kahaha!" Add yelled out as he'd grabbed one of the soldiers. He swung the body around as a weapon, his Reaper title helped along the way. He threw the soldier in front of him and punched a powerful surge of electricity. Swords pierced through his body and, covered with electricity, slammed at the others. "Psychic Storm!" He yelled out as his dynamos had dragged the soldiers around him. The dynamos generated a vortex of electrical energy, constantly ripping their limbs off. It threw the knights into the air, decapitating them. Blood rained down on Add who has a Cheshire grin present on his face.

he knight with the cloak charged in and released a frozen sigil. Add nonchalantly avoided the attack and grabbed the knight's blade. Add snickered and tore the knight's arm off. He punched again, releasing an electrical blast of energy then bombarded the knight with several more, frying his clothes. The knight turned around but was captured by Add with his hand. "You're not. Going. ANYWHERE ASSHOLE!" Add maniacally laughed as he'd slammed his head on the floor. He threw the body towards the remaining soldiers, effectively scaring the off.

"Re-retreat!" One yelled out and ran from Add.

"All of you fuckers are not going anywhere! You're not fucking done entertaining your God!" Add cackled. "Particle Prism." His dynamos generated dark matter around them. The soldiers looked at Add with fear and he responded with a laugh.

"Why am I killing everyone within my sight?" is a question that echoed through his mind as he'd flew towards the next village. "Ah right… I have to determine the laws of this world, but…" Add had cackled as a Nasod intercepted him with spears. He turned his head at its direction and saw a human nasod with wings and combat drones. He widened his eyes before returning back to his usual Cheshire Grin. He charged at the Nasod and fought it with all his strength. He grabbed its head and began dismembering it with spatial energy. He threw the Nasod forwards and raised his hand; his dynamos opened up a crack between space and time to destroy the nasod once and for all. He watched the Nasod fall down to the earth while levitating in mid-air.

**"Is this what I've really wanted?"**

He shook his head as if to wake himself up from this nightmare. He stared at his bloody hand and realized what happened. His smile quickly turned into a frown. He lowered his head and watched the villagers cower in fear.

"Something's wrong… Why am I here?" Add asked softly. He looked around and spotted a sight of his mom hiding a kid, who looked like him, behind the boxes. He clenched his hands and formed them into fists. "Glave…" Realization spread through his mind. The reason Glave brought him here was none other than that.

"What's wrong Add?" Glave asked as he'd appeared right behind Add. Add turned his head at Glave with anger spread on his face. "You were doing so well. What happened, Diabolic Esper?"

"Don't use that bloody name! You fucking turned into a tool of destruction, you will fucking pay, you good for nothing mother fucking fuckity fuck fuck piece of shit," Add yelled out as he'd slammed his fist at Glave. Glave's left eye glowed violently and grabbed Add's wrist.

"If you kill me, you think everything will go back to normal?" Glave asked with a raspy yet delighted voice. "Allow me to enlighten you on what your 'friends' have thought of you." Glave created a dimensional gate and dragged Add with him. As they'd reached the other side, Add crashed to the tiled ground. It was white, like marble. He stood to his feet and looked around. He spot a sight of Elsword and Aisha with a bunch of soldiers, staring down at Glave. "See Add. Watch," Glave said and walked towards them. Fear spread through their faces and ran off. "They've completely abandoned you," Glave said as he'd turned towards Add.

"…" Add remained silent. He knew he never had a place in the team and acted as a complete outsider; but seeing this happen in front of him caused his chest to tighten. He felt sad yet angry. He began to laugh, slowly losing his mind once more.

"Add!" Aisha yelled out. Add turned his head towards her direction and saw her face. Her expression was complicated, a mix between fear and relief. She seemed to protest against Elsword, who was dragging her along, as if she wanted to come towards him. Add's expression loosened but before he could react, Glave grabbed his head with his open hand.

"That bitch is ruining my plans!" Glave announced and threw Add into the dimensional gate. He quickly glared into Aisha before entering the doorway.

**"Plans?"**

"Plans, eh?" Add cackled as he'd cracked his fists. Glave backed off as he'd noticed Add staring at him with killing intent. From behind his mask, he smiled. Glave summoned two conwells in each hand.

"You cunning devil," Add stated as he'd accelerated towards Glave. He released several electrical blasts which Glave countered with his swords. Several copies of Conwell and phantom swords clashed at each other. The two backed off and stared down at each other; the final battle between the two has begun.

Glave snapped his fingers and the cubes around Henir turned at Add. He dropped the copies of Conwell and summoned cubes into his hand. "Come!" He yelled out.

"Quicksilver Accel!" Add yelled out as he'd dashed towards Glave with a plasma ball in hand. Glave countered back with a punch, nullifying Add's attack. Add's eyes widened with surprise. Glave judo flipped Add to the ground but he quickly countered by kicking him in the face. Add slammed his fist on the ground, entering his awakened state. He raised his head; his sclera completely turned black. Glave pointed at Add as cubes and chains launched themselves at him. Add jumped to his dynamos and flew around, avoiding the attacks as much as possible. He raised the headphones he'd stolen to his ears and played a funky tune.

"Particle Accel, Panzer Buster!" Add yelled out as his dynamos had collected electrical energy behind him. A drone shimmered to life behind Add.

"Mirror Force," Glave stated as he'd erected a shield in front of him. Add ordered his nasods to fire the blast. The blast hit the shield and quickly redirected to Add. Add launched backwards from the force as the cubes had fired at him. "Pathetic!" Add shrieked as he'd held back the beam with his hands. "Conqueror!" Add yelled out. His dynamos began to generate a whirling path of electricity, dragging Glave to the center. Several phantom swords shimmered to life and pierced through Glave's body. Glave gulped in pain. Add slammed his open hand in front of him, creating a massive explosion.

"Time!" Glave yelled out as he'd stopped everything in place. He quickly moved in front of Add and stabbed his hand to his chest. Add coughed blood but quickly raised his head.

"Kehe! Moonlight…" Add stated as his irises had glowed menacingly. Glave widened his eyes in realization. "Rhapsody!" Add yelled out as he'd released a powerful esper energy from his body. Glave quickly rushed backwards with his thoughts scrambled around the area.

"Bitch!" Glave yelled out as he'd summoned several copies of Conwell and smashed them down at Add. Add simply cackled and grabbed one of the swords. He thrust the blade into Glave, causing him to yelp in pain. Add pounded Glave in the chest with several punches, his nasod armor dealing most of the damage. As he punched, spatial energy erupted within Glave. Glave could feel his organs exploding from the force. The only reason he was still alive was he kept reviving himself on the spot. Glave summoned a scythe and slashed down at Add. Add barreled backwards but quickly regained his footing.

"Shooting Chaser!" Add yelled out as he'd summoned 3 drones behind him. These 3 drones quickly honed in to Glave and fired at him constantly.

"Hahahahaha!" Glave laughed as he'd summoned chains to stop Add into place. Glave rushed in and slashed rapidly with his scythe.

"Not letting you!" Eun's voice yelled out. Add raised his head. His irises still glowing menacingly.

"Seal of Time!" They yelled out in unison. Glave simply disregarded their remark and sliced off Add's limbs. Blood gushed out from his wounds. Glave sighed but soon realized the fight wasn't over. Add regained his body and grabbed Glave by the neck. His dynamos generated spatial energy and began disintegrating Glave in place.

"No!" Glave yelled out as he'd summoned another horde of chains. The chains stabbed Add by his side, causing him to stop the attack. Glave dropped his scythe and summoned a lance. Glave gathered energy and stabbed forwards, completely drilling through Add's Nasod Armor. Add launched backwards, the cubes releasing lasers at him once again. Add cackled.

"Reverse Circle!" Add yelled out as he'd appeared behind Glave. Glave quickly turned around, his spear turned into a hammer. He smacked into Add but Add quickly countered with his energy ball.

"Damn, how did he know?" Add thought. "Stop making me have so much fun damn it!" Add shrieked with delight. Add released several electrical blasts and slammed his fist to the ground. His dynamos generated an earthquake, pushing Glave backwards; phantom swords pierced through his body. Glave flew to the sky and slammed the drones around him with an axe. His axe quickly turned into a bow as Glave fired down at Add.

"Phantom Seeker!" Add yelled out as he'd ordered two Nasod Discs to cover fire for him. Add accelerated upwards as Glave had accelerated downwards. The two clashed, electricity against blades. Add caught Glave's copies with his hands, blood trickled down his fingers. "Quake Buster!" Add yelled out as he'd kicked Glave in the chest. His dynamos generated a powerful blast of energy which launched Glave backwards, completely ripping off his arms. The Nasod Discs slashed through Glave, dealing heavy damage to him. Glave recovered mid-air and new arms generated. Add watched at him with delight.

"Kehehehe! Stop this fucker, stop making me have so much fun. God damn it I'm laughing, you mother fucking piece of good for nothing shit I'll kill you!" Add screamed and at looked above. "Quicksilver Frenzy!" Add yelled out. A thunder struck Add and covered his body with plasma.

"No time to lose, I'm going to die at this rate," Glave clicked his tongue. He rushed down at Add with his long sword. Add dodged the attack and grabbed Glave by the head. He delivered a fury of punches, slowly deteriorating Glave's body with spatial energy. He launched Glave backwards from which Glave countered with chains. He dragged Add towards him and summoned claws. He racked through Add's nasod armor and launched him into the air. He summoned several guns which constantly fired at Add. Instead of yelling, Add cackled.

"Magnetron!" Add yelled out as he'd looked down at Glave. 3 Nasod discs rotated around Add. "Reverse Circle!" Add yelled out as he'd released anspatioenergy ball at Glave. "Void Field!" Add yelled out as he'd floated above the ground. His dynamos had generated a field of destructive spatioenergy and stopped Glave in place. Add stopped channeling his energy to the attack and blasted Glave with electrical energy. The discs pierced through Glave's body, chopping off both of his arms again. "Pylon!" Add yelled out as he'd placed an electrical orb down. He flew around with rapid speeds, placing down electrical orbs in his way. The orbs connected with each other with electricity, constantly zapping Glave into place. Glave raised his head and teleported above Add.

"Don't think I haven't expected that!," Add yelled out as he'd disappeared. The skies of henir cracked and a large dimensional gate unfolded. Glave summoned a dimensional gate above him to block Add's attack. "Stardust Shower!" Add, unbeknownst to him that Glave created a dimensional gate. yelled out as he'd caused several gravity balls to fall down. He'd only realized when he delivered the final blow himself and found a sea of dead Nasod bodies. He rose his head and noticed the dimensional gate was closing. He quickly accelerated himself upwards and entered. He was quickly greeted by Glave's spear that managed to punch a hole into his body. Add backed off. He felt his body turning numb from the pain he had received from the early attacks.

"Finally tired, Add? Then let's end this!" Glave yelled out as he'd summoned his scythe. He rapidly slashed at Add, dealing more damage to his body. Add's plasma armor wore off along with his ESP shield. Add finally screamed in pain. Knowing he was at disadvantage, he retreated backwards. However, Glave's chains pierced him in place and the cubes pointed towards him. "Jackpot!" Add shouted in his head.

"Seal of Time!" Add yelled out as he'd released a blue sphere. The cubes blasted off Add's upper half, much to Glave's delight.

"That won't be enough to kill me!" Add said as he'd appeared right behind Glave. "Reverse Stigma!" Add yelled out as he'd calculated Glave's coordinates. He dragged Glave towards him and quickly jabbed at his stomach with a plasma ball. He punched Glave's face, sending him flying across the field. Add cackled as he'd summoned Glave back to where he once stood. He raised his hands and his dynamos generated a crack. The crack dealt heavy yet light damage to Glave before being grabbed by Add by the head. He felt a plasma ball swirling inside his head as Add had dragged him around. "Quicksilver Accel!" Add yelled out as he'd caused the ball to explode. Glave's head exploded, causing a pool of blood to scatter on the floor.

"Hah," Glave said as he'd pierced a spear at Add's head.

"Too bad, you fucking aimed at the wrong spot, you idiot!" Add shrieked as he'd grabbed Glave's spear. He threw Glave upwards, only for Glave to respond with a volley of arrows. The arrows pierced through Add's body with Add yelling in pain. "You fucker, you've done it now, I'm having too much fun!" Add screamed. Glave summoned a long sword and sliced at Add.

"Just shut up already," Glave stated as he'd stabbed Add from behind. He slashed down at Add before summoning his spear to bring Add into the air. As Add was flung to the air, Glave shot at him with his pistols before summoning chains to drag him down. "Want to know our difference Add? I'll never die." Glave summoned an axe and swung it to the air.

"Phase Shift!" Add said as he'd placed the portal down. The portal exploded in front of Glave, causing him to back off from surprise.

"Particle Prism!" Add yelled out as he'd summoned dark matter to encase Glave. He raised his hand and created a field of spatioenergy below him. "Want to know our difference Glave? I'm too fucking smart for your little brain!" Add yelled out as he'd raised his hand. Glave broke the dark matter and jabbed at Add.

"Be careful who you talk to, mortal," Glave said as he'd slowly chipped off Add's existence.

"This. Won't. Work!" Add and Eun shouted in unison. Demonic energy rotated around Add but to no use. Once Glave thought he was about to win, a voice echoed from the depths of Henir.

"I'm sorry Glave but I'm taking this one," the voice said.

"Luto! God damn it, author! Stop turning Add into a fucking de-" Add grabbed Glave by the mouth.

"You're too noisy," Add said as he'd grinned at Glave. His clothes changed into a mix of [Black and Red Luto] and [Thanatos]

"Déjà vu?" Glave thought.

"Maximum Strike!" Add yelled out as he'd summoned 6 spatiotemportal bodies. "Apocalypse, Self-Destruct!" Add yelled out as he'd summoned his cube assistant. The cube began to discharge and the spatiotemportal bodies rocketed themselves at Glave, chipping off his existence one by one. The cube erupted into a fury of smaller cubes, knocking Glave to the floor. Phantom swords appeared from above and pierced through Glave's body. Glave rose his head to meet Add's. He smiled and quickly rose to his feet.

"Particle. Accel," Glave whispered. Glave recreated Add's attack and used it against him. Add was stunned in place. Glave punched at Add at the same manner Add did to him. "Reverse Stigma!" Glave yelled out as he'd placed down Add's coordinates. Glave punched Add wildly before launching him off. Glave summoned Add to where he once stood and launched several electrical blasts.

"What the fuck?!" Add yelled out.

"Shut up, mortal," Glave said as he'd punched Add in the gut. "Quicksilver Accel!" Glave yelled as he'd dragged Add around with a plasma ball.

"He's using my attacks for his own?!" Add thought. His eye winced in pain. "If that's the case…" Add countered by smacking Glave in the gut. Phantom swords materialized around him. Add grabbed two of the swords and slashed down at Glave. "I'll play along!" Add yelled out as he'd lashed out with his phantom blades.

"Quake Buster!" The two yelled out in unison. Their electrical blasts clashed at each other, causing an explosion that shook the entire dimension.

"Pulse Cannon!" Glave yelled out as he'd summoned several bullets. The bullets honed in at Add who replied in kind with his blades. He rushed through the smoke and pierced his blades to Glave. Glave stood there and took the impact. "Void Field!" Glave yelled out as he'd summoned a field of gravity below him. Add was stopped in place and winced in pain. Glave punched him down and released a powerful blast of energy to launch Add into the air. Add turned his head down and fired a electrical meteor. The meteor hit Glave, causing more phantom swords to appear. He grabbed two new blades for his disposal.

"This is getting annoying already," Glave stated as he'd raised his hand. "Conqueror!" He yelled out as he'd generated a swirling path of electricity. Add took hold of the pain but wasn't able to. He shouted as he was launched further into the air.

"Power… I need. Power!" Add thought.

"You already have it," the voice echoed through his brain. His eyes fluttered open and his grin turned even more deranged. "Particle Prism!" Add yelled out. Glave simply laughed.

"You do realize I'll simply brea- What?!" Glave shouted in astonishment. Add didn't encase him; he encased the whole dimension instead. Add levitated mid-air with the help of his dynamos. It wasn't easy for him to do the feat but it was definitely not impossible. Glave tried to move but was slowed down instead. He couldn't teleport as he was slowed down severely.

"Welcome to my own version of Henir, Glave," Add smirked as he'd raised his hand. "Let's end this once and for all." A dimensional gate was slowly opening behind him. Glave widened his eyes at the sight.

"Don-!"

**"Paranoia"**

The entirety of Henir shook as a gigantic dimensional gate cracked through the skies of Henir. Glave felt he was burning yet cold at the same time. He felt sick and wanted to vomit as nausea had taken over him. Add appeared right in front of him and stabbed his hand right through Glave's chest. The dark matter shattered as Henir had slowly crumbled into the void.

"Heh… Can't believe I lost to a mortal. Everything you do here from on out will affect the world. You have 3 choices ahead of you yet you can only choose one," Glave said as he'd opened up 2 dimensional portals. "Will you return to your queen and leave me here to die," Glave said as he pointed to the right gate. "Or will you return to your family and saved them from death. Or…" Glave removed his mask to reveal a pale face. He was handsome but his eyes were downright murderous. "Will you take over Henir and be the new God of Time?" Glave cackled as he'd watched Add's face turn into despair.

"What the fuck is with the choices? They're all fucking unfair!" Add yelled out.

"Choose one, Add! Your time is limited, you've brought this to yourself," Glave yelled out with a sadistic smile.

"This is what you wanted, didn't you?!" Add yelled. Glave cackled for one last time before Add silenced him with a phantom blade. He stood to his feet and looked around; Henir was crumbling and all what's left is the floor below him. He raised his eyes and watched the gates slowly close before his eyes.

"Damn it!" Add yelled out as he'd looked back and forth between the two gates and Glave's mask.

** "Make it quick, I was currently watching Eve take down the Nasod Nephilim."**

There was no other choice. Add entered the right portal and began collecting electrical energy through his dynamos. He entered the other side, his original world, and raised his hands.

"Conqueror!" He yelled out as he'd released a powerful blast at the Nasod Inspector.

* * *

**GOOD ENDING ROUTE.**

**Continues on Nasod War Arc and Saving Hamel Arc**


	60. Nasod War Arc: Who Lives Inside of Me?

**Hey guys, I'm back and here's your daily dose of Lunacy :D Posting the other one a lil later because internet best be bitchin 3**

**Before we begin, I would like to say thank you for waiting for this chapter patiently :D I love you guys so much 3**

**Oh, welcome and thank you, hyunkel1234, and DementedArc(is that you twin brother o-o) for following and placing this story to your favorites~ You chaps rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

Add's eyes widened as he'd watched tears form on Eve's eyes. Her emotional circuit has finally gotten the best of her as she'd hugged Add with all her strength.

"Gack!" Add yelped as he'd felt Eve hug her. The amount of pain he was experiencing was incomprehensible. If he was going to compare Eve's hug to something then it would a Boa Constrictor wrapping around its prey.

"Don't ever. EVER. Leave my side again, you imbecile," Eve shakily shouted. Add was taken aback but wasn't able to react properly. The same situation was applied to Wally. He stood there and watched at the appearance of Add, completely breathless. He was expecting him in the first place, but didn't expect him to appear like that.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me fucking go already, you're crushing me! What the fuck are you supposed to be, an anaconda?" Add complained. He tried his best to breathe but to no avail. Eve quickly let go of her hug and glared daggers at Add. Despite being angry, she was obviously embarrassed; the red glowing tint on her cheeks explains it all.

"You really are just an idiot," Eve complained as she'd crossed her arms.

"Eve!" Add yelled as she'd carried Eve and flew to the side. The Nasod Inspector slammed its arm from where they once stood.

"Hey, put me down! I can fly on my own," Eve asserted but stayed in place.

"You like it, stop denying it." Add looked around and quickly saw Elesis, heavily wounded, with Ara lying beside her on the corner of his eye. The Nasod Inspector rose its arm again. "Grab on," Add stated as he'd created a dimensional gate in front of them.

"How?!" Eve yelled in astonishment. Add launched the two of them to enter the gate and appeared right in front of Elesis.

"Woah!" Elesis exclaimed as she'd sat back. Add set Eve down and looked over at Ara.

"Add, how were you able to create a dimensional gate?" Eve inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Later," Add asserted as he'd placed his hand on Ara's forehead. "Eun, do the trick," he spoke. Ancient energy flowed through his hands, causing Eve and Elesis eyes to widen with disbelief.

"Add…?" Eve quietly spoke. Ara quickly gasped for air due to the sudden burst of energy that flowed in her veins.

"What? Wher-"

"Shh," Add stated as he'd cut Ara off. Ara's eyes widened as she'd seen Add right in front of her.

"Add!" Ara stated as she'd tried to hug Add. Add backed off quickly and turned his attention and the Nasod Inspector. He sighed in defeat.

"Never would've fucking thought he would use this, hey weasel! Long time no fucking see," Add yelled. His signature Chelsea grin began to carve his face.

"Indeed! I've been waiting for you. Go, Nasod Inspector. Ruin his day!" Wally yelled out. The Inspector turned its body at Add and began to charge its laser.

"Scatter!" Eve commanded as they've quickly dispersed; except for Add.

"Add, what are you doing?!" Elesis asked as she'd rushed back for Add.

"Elesis, stop!" Ara yelled out as she'd grabbed Elesis by her arm. The Nasod Inspector began to fire. Add cackled in delight as he'd swung his arm.

"Reverse Circle!" Add shrieked as his dynamos had created a dimensional gate behind him. He quickly entered the gate and appeared right behind the inspector. His dynamos released a powerful ball of dimensional energy, causing the inspector to stagger. "Maximum Strike!" Add shrieked. His dynamos generated 6 spatiotemportal bodies, stirring spacetime causing the space around him to vibrate violently. The vibrations were also sensed by Eve, much to her disbelief.

"Did he just create spatiotemportal bodies by stirring up spacetime? Since when he was capable of this?!" Eve shouted.

"Kehe!" Add shrieked as he'd blasted electrical blasts on the Inspector. He flew straight up to the air and pointed his fingers down. The spatiotemporal bodies launched themselves at the inspector, deteriorating its metal pieces into the void. Add slammed downwards, releasing a power lightning blast from the ceiling. "Eun, do your shit!" Add yelled as he'd slammed his foot. Thunder struck him as his dynamos had gone overdrive; his sclera slowly turned black.

"Pardon?" Eun called out from Ara's hairpin.

"Not you, me!" Add's Eun yelled. The 3 girls gasped in surprise.

"Two Euns?! Eun, did you know this?" Ara asked with surprise. Eun stayed silent. She had a nagging suspicion that Add's Eun is from another dimension.

"Inspector, demolish him!" Wally yelled as the inspector had released several bombs into the air.

"Quicksiilver Accel!" Add yelled out as he'd summoned a plasma ball on his hand. He slammed the plasma ball on the inspector, dragging him forwards. The spot where the plasma ball hit was completely bent back. Add jabbed with his open hand and threw a barrage of punches at the inspector. Every time he would deal damage, phantom swords would shimmer to life and strike from all sides.

"What are those?" Elesis called out as she'd noticed the swords aiding Add in battle.

"They seem to be ghastly bodies. Add… What happened to you?" Eve blurted out. She wasn't scared of him, in fact she fell for him harder. "I must be the crazy one here, huh? Add." Eve stated as a smile had formed with her lips.

The Inspector began to malfunction as a loud alarm had burst from its radio. "Phantom Seeker!" Add yelled out as he'd summoned two nasod discs to his hands. He threw the discs around. The discs, accompanied with swords, quickly sliced through the Inspector metal cover. "Is that all you fucking got?!"

"Hey, don't leave us out of the fun!" Elesis yelled as she'd slammed her claymore on the inspector. The inspector staggered forwards.

"Bring it down Add!" Ara yelled as she'd jumped right above the Inspector. "Shadow Press!" Ara yelled as she'd pierced her spear down at the inspector's head. Shadow energy erupted from the inside, causing the head to explode. However, that didn't stop the Inspector from fighting.

"Everyone, get out of sight!" Eve yelled as she'd flew to the air. She gathered the El Energy she'd stored within her body and raised both of her hands. Add, Ara and Elesis retreated to the sides. "Giga Stream!" Eve yelled out as she'd fired a large concentrated laser and pushed the Inspector to the wall.

"Add, you have some explaining to do," Elesis said as she'd looked at Add in the eye. Add looked back, startling Elesis with his black sclera and glowing irises.

"Holy El," Elesis blurted out. Add winked at her and accelerated towards the Inspector.

"Kekekkekekeke!" Add laughed as he'd raised his hand. His dynamos cracked spacetime in front of him, creating a vacuum of destruction. He flew around the Inspector, completing decaying the material it was made of.

"He's ripping spacetime with his dynamos!" Eun blurted out.

"Let's fucking end this!" Add yelled as he'd flew to the sky. His dynamos began to generate dimensional energy, as he'd flew higher.

"What's he doing now?" Wally boomed. Eve narrowed her eyes as she'd began to analyze his dynamos. Her eyes widened with the results.

"That idiot is going to create a crack in space! Someone, stop him before it happens," Eun yelled from Ara's hairpin.

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing," Add's Eun countered.

"Kekkekekekek! Para…" Add shrieked as he'd stopped in mid-air. He looked down on the inspector, his irises glowing ever so slightly. He raised his both of his hands. "Noia!" He yelled as his dynamos had exploded with dimensional energy. The explosion was powerful enough to create a crack in space. The sound it created was unbearable, causing the girls and Wally to cover their ears. "Say hello in hell for me fucker!" Add, with the power of Illusion, slammed his fist on the Inspector, causing it to explode from the variety of negative statuses. The crack quickly sealed away, leaving everyone in the room to drop their jaws. The girls weren't sure how to interact with Add anymore.

"Now then…" Add stated as he'd opened a dimensional gate. "The main dish." He reached his arm in and pulled, who seemed to be, Wally. "Hello weasel," Add teased as he'd stared at Wally in the eye. Wally yelled in fear as he'd clawed Add's face. Add quickly dropped him to the floor, giving Wally ample time to run.

"You're not going anywhere." Eve was the first to react as she'd summoned Oberon to restrain Wally.

"Let me go you useless piece of metal!" Wally yelled as he'd wriggled around.

"That fucking hurt you know! Is that how you greet a former friend?" Add sarcastically complained. His Chelsea grin was still present but something was off about it. It felt more demented. He slammed his foot on the ground, turning his sclera and dynamos back to normal. The four of them walked towards Wally with murderous glares.

"What? Are the four of you going to kill me? Go ahead! You'll prove yourselves no better than me," Wally laughed. Eve clicked her tongue from disgust.

"Can I have the honor of shutting him up?" Elesis said with irritation. Ara crossed her arms with disapproval.

"Girls girls… Leave this to me," Add stated. Something about the way Add said it caused shivers down their spines. "You might… wanna stand back… Things are about to get… really…" Add walked closer to Wally. "Really… Fun." Add's left eye began to glow with anticipation.

"Help!" Wally yelled. Eve grabbed Add's shoulder, causing him to turn his attention at Eve.

"Add don't. This person isn't worth to taint your hands with," Eve warned. Add stared at her, bewildered with her statement. He soon realized what she meant and cackled with delight. The girls backed off; this was an action they weren't expecting Add to make. He turned his head back to Eve.

"Oh Eve… Don't worry," Add stated. His dynamos glowed ominously, and his sclera turned black once again. His irises began to glow like lanterns. His Cheshire grin became even more demented. Eve was taken aback, but quickly noticed that the right scar was glowing. The scar seemed to burn through Add's skin.

"My hands are already…" Add turned back his attention to Wally. "Covered with blood." Add pushed Eve back while his dynamos encased Add and Wally with dark matter.

"Add, what are you doing?! Are you rejecting commands from yo-" Before Eve could finish her statement, Add ripped off Wally's left hand. Wally screamed in pain and quickly lost consciousness. Add clicked his tongue.

"Stay awake you fucker! I'm not done with you," Add shrieked as he'd slapped Wally awake. He moved his face to Wally's other hand and bit off his fingers, one by one.

**"What am I doing?"**

"El damn it, you fucker! I'll get you for this, I'll get you for- Gaaaaaaah!" Wally yelled again as Add had bit off the last one.

"Tasty. Your blood is anyways," Add said as he'd licked his mouth. He followed this by violently punching Wally.

**"I know I've wanted this but…"**

"Add, stop!" Ara yelled as she'd banged on the dark matter. Elesis could only watch in horror while Eve shut her eyes. Add ripped off Wally's right arm and began to smack him with it.

**"Why can't I control my body?!"**

"Graaaa!" Add screeched as he'd threw the arm away.

"Something's wrong…" Eve thought as she'd heard Add's shriek. As she'd further analyzed it, she found traces of despair and disbelief. "This isn't Add. Someone's controlling him," Eve thought and rose her head. The right scar was glowing even more. "Someone's definitely controlling him." She unsummoned Oberon, causing Wally to collapse on the floor.

"Add… I'll really get you for this," Wally coughed. Add slapped Wally awake again.

"I'm surprised you're still fuckin alive! You have my bloody praise. Hey weasel, we're just starting, you mother fucking piece of good for nothing son of a bitch.. Seal of Time," Add stated as he'd pressed his hand on Wally. His dynamos began to calculate. Wally laughed.

"What was that supposed to do?" Wally barked.

"You'll see," Add stated. He stabbed his fingers on Wally's chest then pulled out his guts. "Quicksilver… Accel." Add generated a plasma ball on his hand and placed it inside Wally. Wally's eyes rolled on the back of his head from the extreme pain he received. He turned to one side then vomited.

"Ara don't look!" Eun said as she'd forced herself on Ara. Ara's body quickly turned away.

"Eun, I have to stop Add!"

"Ara, you can't! He's a lost cause," Eun bitterly stated.

"Done already?" Add asked. Wally was breathing heavily.

"No…" Wally stated. Bad decision for his part. Add raised his hand. "Goodbye, Wally" Add stated as he'd cackled. His dynamos generated a crack in spacetime, a vacuum generated inside of Wally. Wally's flesh slowly turned inside out, causing extreme pain for Wally. The pain was doubled as several phantom swords pierced him from every side. Add grabbed a sword and chopped his head off. Wally's head came flying and landed right in front of Ara. Ara's eyes widened as she'd screamed with fear. The remains of Wally fell on the floor.

"Ara!" Elesis stated as she'd rushed to her side and hugged her. "Add, you're a monster!"

"Relax! I didn't kill him as much as I want to fucking do right now," Add stated as he'd walked outside the dark matter. The blood on his clothes seemingly disappeared, much to her surprise.

"What?" Elesis asked with astonishment. Add heaved an exasperated sigh.

"He's not dead. I just gave him the worst possible experience ever to stop him from doing this again. I mean, look" Add stated as he'd snapped his fingers. The dark matter disappeared and Wally's body suddenly turned back to normal. Elesis' eyes widened to the sight. Wally coughed and gasped for air.

"Welcome back, Wally. How was the fucking experience?" Add asked. As soon as Wally caught sight of Add, he quickly scrambled back with fear.

"Get away from me! Get away, no stay away! I promise I won't do it again, just don't do that again," Wally screamed in genuine fear. He wasn't trying to manipulate them, Add and Eve can tell.

"Eh?" Ara blurted out as she'd turned around. Wally was still there, seemingly unharmed.

"How?! His head was jus-" Elesis yelled and quickly looked behind her. Wally's decapitated head was no longer there. "What?!"

"Hope you've learned your lesson, weasel," Add stated as his Chelsea grin had turned into a frown. He rose his hand and gazed at it. "And I hope you've learned your lesson as well, Add," Add said to himself. His dynamos, irises and scar stopped glowing all at once. His sclera turned back to normal. He realized what happened and laughed bitterly to himself. He rose his head at Eve and noticed she was staring at him intently. "I rose to a new level of insanity, haven't I? Eve." She nodded her head without saying a word. The two of them knew something that the others didn't; when he was torturing Wally, he wasn't the one doing it. The Diabolic Esper lives on.


	61. Unravel Arc: Facade

**Here we go, character development chapter + new arc~!**

**Enjoy everyone :DDDDDD**

* * *

Elesis gave Wally to the knights afterwards but things were awkward between Add and his gang as they've left the castle. The girls were quite surprised that it was still night time, but Add's silence was something that surprised them even more. Pondering as how Wally may have devised any back up plans, they agreed on staying on Elder for a while and clean up the mess he may have left. They've checked in to an inn, but they had separate rooms. Eve and Add were in one room, Elesis and Ara were in the other.

"I'll see you guys in the morning then!" Ara stated.

"Yeah," Add stated as he'd entered the room. He walked towards the balcony and stared at the stars, seemingly lost in thought. The girls looked at him with concerned looks.

"Eve, you have to talk to him," Elesis said as she'd looked at Add with concern. Eve nodded her head. She understood what Elesis was trying to say. "What he did earlier… That's something we should make him avoid doing again. The event was… inhuman to say the least." Ara's head nodded in agreement.

"More importantly, how and when did he learn how to manipulate spacetime?" Ara asked. Eun sighed in exasperation.

"I'm willing to bet that troublemaker, Glave, decided to teach him," Eun stated.

"2 Euns, huh? This is going to be a problem; looks like Ara will have to deal with twice the innuendos" Elesis joked to lighten up the mood. Ara laughed but Eve was still deep in thought.

"Eve?" Ara called out.

"Ah, my apologies. I was pondering the idea if Add just received yet another personality," Eve entertained.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Elesis asked. Eve shook her head.

"It's a possibility. For him to berserk like that without warning is definitely under his characteristics. But to do something like that was far worse than we would've ever imagined. It definitely seemed like he was under control by something far powerful than him."

"Hmm… Now did you think of it, didn't he like screech in agony or something similar to that when he…" Ara stopped.

"It's best not to remind ourselves of what happened. Doing so will get rid of your sanity, the two of you," Eve stated. Ara gave out a heavy sigh. "I'll talk to him. The two of you better get some sleep. I'll see you by the morning."

"Alright, good night Eve. Tell us if you had any progress," Elesis stated as she'd dragged Ara inside her room. "Now then, let me have a feel of those gigantic melons of yours!" Ara squealed and ran for the door. However, Elesis have already grabbed her from behind and slowly pulled her towards the bed.

"Elesis! Eve save meeeeeeeeeeee-!" were the last words Eve ever heard of Ara that night. Eve entered her room and slowly closed the door. "Don't worry, Ara. It will be over soon," Eve said as she'd recalled her time with Elesis back at the river of Feita.

"You guys are as jolly as I've remembered you'd be," Add stated as he'd continued stargazing. He's already changed to his cat clothes. However, they've looked different. He was wearing his [Time Tracer] outfit.

"Add…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You want to talk about what happened earlier, right?" Add said as he'd tapped the railing beside him. Eve hesitated. "If you act like that, it'll hurt me you know? I didn't even want that event to bloody happen in the first place. I mean, I've wanted to hurt that mother fucking weasel for doing all those bullshit to you and everything, but… Ah, it's complicated."

"Tell me about it," Eve stated as she'd walked besides Add. The two were silently gazing at the stars. Eve didn't want to press Add to talking, that's one thing she learned after all those experiences she had with him.

"I… saw my mother a few days ago," Add said, finally breaking the silence. Eve instantly turned her head at him. "She was… well… alive. Nothing bad happened to her or anything. In fact… she was very warm." Blood began to pour down his eyes.

"Add," Eve said as she'd wiped the blood from his cheeks.

"I hugged her and I really thought that it was my chance to save her. Then suddenly came this little boy, who looked exactly like me, had the same name as me. Actually, that little boy was me!" Add yelled as he'd curled his hands into a fist. "He was fucking happy you know? He wasn't toyed with, he looked like a normal fucking kid. He had his mother, he had no worries. It was fucking bullshit!" Add growled, his sclera slowly turning black. "He had everything I've wanted. And I hate him." He turned his head at Eve. Eve's eyes widened. Both of Add's sclera turned black like back then. His unwavering Cheshire Grin, once again, plastered on his face. Eve raised her hand and slapped him. Add stumbled backwards, notably surprised. His expression turned into anger and grabbed her by the throat. Eve could feel Add's grip gradually turning tighter and tighter.

"Add… It's me… Eve," Eve managed to voice out. Upon hearing her name, Add instantly let go of Eve. His sclera turned back to normal. His expression was filled with panic as he'd bowed down to apologize.

"I'm sorry," Add stated with a shivering voice. Eve stayed silent.

"That event must've shaken him up a lot," Eve thought.

"Hey? Why the fuck aren't you answering to my El Damn apology? I said I'm fucking sorry. I'm not myself ever since I've cursed that El forsaken god damn world and killed countless of fucking bloody innocent people. I've fucking changed, something inside me forces me to kill those who are capable of harming those I fucking hold dear. I've lost my family already, lost my only chance of saving my fucking mother and when I thought of losing you from that weasel's hands, I couldn't fucking handle it… What's even worse is I've actually enjoyed it," Add continued. "I'm sorry… Eve. Please forgive me." Eve's eyes widened.

"Add…" She spoke.

He was close to crying, Eve could tell. She crouched down and placed both of her hands on his temples. She slowly raised them to her stomach and pressed his head against it.

"It's fine Add. Just let it all out," Eve said as she'd caressed his hair. Add began to sob like a dam about to burst. "This is why feelings should be abandoned, Add." Upon hearing those words, Add cried. A powerful cluster of emotions burst through his façade, destroying it. "You've been shouldering things on your own so it wouldn't bother anyone, right? Just for this instance, why don't you stop doing that and be selfish for once?" Add began bawling as he'd hugged Eve with all his strength. He could feel her warmth being emitted from her body. The tears kept flowing, never seeming to stop.


	62. Unravel Arc: Catching Up

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and I'm back for another sexy chapter~**

**Special thanks to Veriphyd and kaisar dinasty for following and placing this story to their favorites~ You guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy this new chapter~**

* * *

"Sadness is the worst," Add stated as he'd leaned his head on Eve's. It's been a few minutes already since Add had his moment. The two of them were just leaning at each other, their arms against the railing.

"Yeah. Which is why I'm very irritated having emotions at times," Eve followed. Add chuckled momentarily before going silent again.

"Insanity, huh?" Add called out.

"It's the state of those who broke down from their mental weakness. You could say they're also the people deemed as the weakest ones of society."

"Hah! Well I say, they are the sanest ones of society. Those who live their lives happily are ignorant. Those who lived their lives in despair are the ones who can truly understand."

"That's the part I can agree with you. However, it can also be the other way around. Humans are so complicated, aren't they?"

"Nah. We're not complicated at all."

"Prove it to me." Add leaned on to Eve and stole a kiss, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"See? I love you and so I stole a kiss from you. We're very straightforward beings," Add stated, adverting his gaze to the starry sky. He felt a light pain coming from his right cheek. It seemed like Eve had slapped him without the latter noticing. He heaved a light sigh.

"Then tell me. Why do people end up fighting each other?"

"… That's a question I can't answer. But if I were to give out an answer… It's because humanity wishes to understand each other. However, us scoundrels, no matter how hard we try and no matter how hard we express our emotions to words, we can never understand each other." Eve was slightly surprised from his words.

"But doesn't that contradict the phrase I've heard Rena say? That "people can only understand each other by telling each other?"" Eve asked with slight concern. A sad smile crept up on Add's lips.

"That phrase is nothing but a mere illusion. It's up to the scoundrel to think they understand the person or not. The storytellers will feel nothing but be uncomfortable if the person they've told think they understand him. But it's also up to the storyteller to believe if that person truly understands them or not."

"Does that apply to people who know each other longer?"

"Yes. Knowing something is different from understanding something. You only know what they would do but you would never understand the reason why'd they do it." Eve hummed with appreciation.

"For being mentally unstable, insane and a downright perverted imbecile, you're pretty philosophical. Hate to say this but I agree on what you're saying. You really are different, Add."

"I know." What came after that was nothing but silence. Add and Eve silently stared at the stars, not mentioning a word.

Add turned around and walked towards the bed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Eve asked.

"Hmm?" Add hummed as he'd sat down on the bed. Eve turned to face him. Their eyes met, locking at each other's gazes. Neither felt embarrassed.

"How are you able to manipulate spacetime with your dynamos?" Eve asserted. Add, who looked like he expected this question, sighed in defeat. He knew this would come but never thought it would come this sooner.

"Always straight to the point, aren't you, Eve?" Add smiled before he laid down on the bed. "That's a story for another day." With that being sad, he drifted off to sleep.

**"Mom, he won't go away!"**

**"Dear, don't worry. Just hide here, things will be alright"**

Add accelerated down at them with a plasma ball on hand. He grabbed the younger version of him and began to pierce a hole in his body. He could hear his other dimensional mom screaming for him to stop. He wanted to stop. He wanted to take control but for some reason, he can't. He saw dark energy creeping up his skin.

**"Stop resisting. This is who you are. This is who you really are!"**

The voice of a man and Add's demonic voice yelled out. Add tried to protest but he knew resistance is futile. His vision turned black and he could see himself with black sclera and glowing irises. The Add he sees before him rushed him with a plasma ball in hand. He could only stand there and take the hit.

**"One day. I'll take over. Enjoy yourself while it lasts."**

Like that, Add woke up with cold sweat. He glanced at the side to see Eve's face looking down at him with slanted eyes.

"Add, you had a nightmare, didn't you? You've been punching the air nonstop and I couldn't wake you up," Eve reported. Add heaved a tired sigh.

"So, my nightmare was that fucking bad?" Add complained. He looked over to the window and saw the sun's rays shining through it. "I'm gonna have one bad fucking day, won't I?" He groaned as he'd got off the bed.

"I'm here whatever what happens, Add," Eve said as she'd followed suit. Add stopped momentarily. He felt relieved, but he refused to show it.

"Be more honest to your feelings, Add," Eve said as she'd headed towards the bathroom. Hearing Eve's remarked shocked Add.

"If only things were that fucking simple," Add called back.

"I love the night version of yours better!"

"But we're practically the same fucking people!"

"Believe me, you're not!"

Add sighed in defeat as he'd exited the room with messy hair.

"Ah, morning, Add!" A cheery Elesis greeted.

"Yo," Add returned as he'd raised his hand in return.

"Looks like you're having a bad hair day, Add~" Elesis teased. Add patted down his hair but it kept sticking up.

"Geez, you really can't do anything by your own, eh?" Add rolled his eyes.

"Please, you whore. I can fucking take care of myself," Add stated as he'd tied his hair into a ponytail. Elesis whistled in appreciation and began to act like she's crying.

"Add, you make me so proud."

"I'm not your fucking Elsie!" Add yelled.

"My, my. Noisy in the morning already?" Eun called out.

"Mornin," Ara called out while yawning.

"You're such a sleepy head, Ara," Elesis said as she'd wrapped her arm around Ara.

"It's your fault, Elesis. You didn't let me sleep," Ara said as she'd rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Add stared at the two of them, obviously disgusted.

"What in absolute fuck did the two of you do last night?" Add said with embarrassment.

"Oh, Add! You naughty naughty boy."

"Am not!"

"Will the three of you keep it down in so early of the morning?" Eve commanded as she'd exited the room.

"They fucking started it!" Add complained.

"I miss talking to you, Add," Elesis admitted with a warming smile on her face.

"Wha-?" Add said. He was obviously flustered and quickly looked away.

"Eeeh? Add, since when you were this cute?!" Elesis yelled in disbelief as she'd tackled Add from behind.

"Elesis, get off me!" Add yelled as he'd struggled to get Elesis off his back. He could feel her bosoms squishing against him, much to Eve's dismay.

"Elesis, get off my Add now." Elesis looked at her with despise. It was the first time she heard the combination of both the words "my," and "Add" in one sentence.

"Sheesh, I was just teasing him. No need to get protective," Elesis pouted as she'd let go of Add. Add straightened his clothes and turned around.

"Yeah, I miss you too, Elesis," Add sarcastically said. Elesis smiled from his comment, unaffected by his words.

"Uhh… How about me, Add?" Ara asked.

"Oh I've actually fucking missed you a lot, Ara," Add stated. Ara wasn't sure if Add was being genuine or not. But as far as Add goes, she took it without complaint.

"Let's go around town and quench out anyone who's still loyal to Wally," Eve blurted out. All 3 nodded their heads and headed for the streets. While walking down the path, Elesis would pull out pranks on Add. The pranks consisted of her tackling Add to the wall or punching him until he noticed her. This enraged Add severely, causing him to fly on the air just to escape from Elesis.

"Oh come on Add, don't be a killjoy!" Elesis whined.

"I am NOT coming down there," Add pointed out. Ara nervously laughed and noticed people gathering around them.

"Uhh, guys? I think we've gathered attention," Ara called out.

"Don't pay attention to them. This is a much more convenient situation for us really. At this rate, we'll be able to find Wally's followers in presumably faster rate. Add please do continue making a mockery of yourself," Eve ordered. Add snarled but felt a sharp pain on his head.

"That shit still works?!" Add yelled with agony. Elesis whistled in appreciation.

"Way to get your boyfriend into the ropes, Eve," Elesis complimented.

"Why thank you," Eve answered back. Ara nervously laughed again. This went on for the entire day. None of Wally's loyal followers showed up, much to Eve's anxiety. The group sat down on a café and ordered their drinks. When it was Add's turn to give his order, his face was flushed with pure embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Add?" Ara asked.

"Uhh… I'll… have the chocolate float… the.. uhh…"

"Kids edition?" The waitress asked with a smile on her face.

"Don't say that out loud!" Add panicked. He quickly looked down and apologized. "Yes…" The waitress giggled at Add's reaction and took down his order. "Just wait for a few moments, alright?"

"Alright!" Elesis beamed cheerfully. The waitress left with their orders with Add still staring down at the floor.

"By the way, Add, that was so cute of you!" Elesis teased.

"Yeah, I wanted to hug you so bad!" Ara followed it up.

"I've never seen that side of you. Maybe I should give you a treat later?" Eve winked at him.

"Now all of you, stop teasing the fuck out of me!" Add yelled in anger. The 2 girls laughed while Eve kept her smile.

"Speaking of which, Add. What happened to you? The last time we've seen you was being dragged in into some sort of portal by chains," Eve said. Add turned his attention to her, his anger drifting off from his mind.

"Yeah, you kinda disappeared on us then suddenly appeared at Feita then back there at Wally's Lab. What gives?" Elesis asked with a serious expression. Add sighed. He looked over at Ara who wasn't speaking a word. However, she was nodding her head as if she wants to know more as well. Add opened his mouth.

"I was taken by someone known as Glave," Add blurted out.

"I knew it," Eun muttered.

"You met him before, didn't you? Eun," Add said with his signature Cheshire grin.

"Ah yes. I quite hate him as a matter of fact."

"Tell me about it," Add growled as he'd clenched his fists. The 3 girls leaned over the table, eager to listen. "Moving on, he turned me into his slave for a while. He launched me into this weird dimension where we failed to destroy the Gate and all 4 of us have died." Upon mentioning that word, all 4 fell silent.

"So… There's a dimension of where we failed, huh?" Elesis silently pointed out.

"Before we go sad here, there's a group of adventurers who I came across with. These people were Lirana, Cicero, Ace, Lily and… Apple," Add called out. Upon hearing the last two names, the girls were obviously shocked. Especially Eve.

"Apple?" Eve called out as she'd looked down at her hands.

"Yep. Speaking of which, you have to show me something later, Eve," Add continued with a troublemaking smile. Eve narrowed her eyes. "Well anywho, that fucktard fought me then suddenly sent me to another dimension. There I killed a lot of people, yada yada bullshit, I fuckin killed that asshole then suddenly here I am!" Add said as he'd spread his arms.

"You must've gone through quite an adventure, Add!" Elesis said as she'd leaned back to her chair.

"Wait. Did you say you killed a lot of people?" Ara called out. Add went silent. He let that piece of information slip carelessly.

"He meant awful people. Wally for example," Eve covered up. Add, his eyes saying thank you, momentarily glanced at Eve.

"Oh I see! Got it," Ara said.

"Here are your orders, dear customers~" The waitress said as she'd placed down their drinks. Upon seeing his drink, Add instantly cheered like a kid. His action caused the 4 girls to giggle.

"For such a grown man to squeal like that… You're a rare case," the waitress winked at him as she'd left towards the counter.

"Thank you for the meal!" Add stated as he'd began drinking his chocolate float through the straw.

"Wait a minute. Add, did you just say you killed Glave?" Eun asked. Add nodded his head, seemingly taken in by his drink. "… How?" Eun asked. Add stopped drinking in order to answer Eun's question.

"I covered Henir with my dark matter to slow him down. Doing so stopped him from doing any of his sudden movements. I've cracked spacetime, like what I did earlier, and killed him with my own hands," Add said as he'd resumed drinking the chocolate float. Eun was speechless whilst Eve, Elesis and Ara didn't know what they were talking about.

"At any rate, it's good to have you back, Add," Elesis said as she'd took a sip of her strawberry drink. The 4 of them chatted with each other, telling Add the stories that he's missed while he was gone. This brought embarrassment on Eve's part since she acted irrational after losing Add.

"Awww, Eve. I didn't know you love me that much!" Add teased. Eve gave him a slap.

"As usual, you're not being honest to your feelings," Add said.

"How do you like it if I tell these girls how obedient you were last night then, imbecile?" Eve countered. Add's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, we heard that!" Ara called out. Add looked at her with bewilderment.

"Oh yes, he cried like a baby. Who knew Add could cry that hard?" Elesis pointed out.

"The 3 of you, shut the fuck up," Add stated. Instead of being intimidated, they simply laughed. Add heaved a sigh of defeat. "Can't really intimidate you guys, huh?" Add said with a warm smile.

**"You can't trust them. They're nothing but tools that hinder you from what you can really do. Throw them away, and give in! Curse this world and kill everyone in sight."**

His inner voice called out in his brain. Add flinched in pain, holding his palm against his head.

"Add?" Eve called out.

"Are you having a brainfreeze, Add?" Elesis teased.

Add tried to answer but could only give out a growl. His sclera turned black, much to their surprise. "Add," Eve said as she'd placed her hand on his shoulder. Add seemingly calmed down, his sclera turning back to normal.

"Add, are you alright?" Ara asked out with concern.

"I'm fine… I'm fine," Add said as he'd taken a sip of his chocolate drink. "Let's… go. I think I need some rest," Add said. Eve nodded her head and called the waitress to pay their bills. After paying their bills and giving her a tip, all 4 of them went back to the inn. Eve led Add in to the bed, and he quickly fell asleep. Eve left the room and met up with the 3 girls downstairs.

"Is Add alright?" Ara asked again.

"Yeah, he's sleeping now," Eve reported as she'd sat down on the chair right beside Ara.

"Why did his sclera turn black back there?" Elesis asked. Eve closed her eyes momentarily, seemingly lost in thought.

"This might be just a mere speculation but I believe Add is having what seems to be a split personality disorder."

"Eh?" The 2 girls called out in unison.

"Great, as if he's not insane enough," Eun commented. Eve nodded her head and opened her eyes.

"Didn't he mention something about going to another dimension and killing Glave? Along the way, he must've lost some part of his remaining humanity which developed the personality that we saw when he's tortured Wally. Right now, it seems like he's fighting against it as we speak."

"Add… Why does it seem like he keeps getting every single worse possible scenario?" Ara asked with awe.

"If you're to ask me, it'll have something to do about how powerful it is. Equivalent exchange, I guess. The more powerful you are, the more you have to sacrifice. If there's something good that would happen, you have to give something back in return," Elesis answered.

"At any rate… we'll have to take care of him," Eve said with determination. On that night, the 3 girls decided.

**"We need to take care of him."**


	63. Saving Hamel Arc: A Magician's Pride

**Hey everybody, DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter~! Did ya guys miss me? Doubt you did xD Anywho, please welcome YukinoHoshi to the family, everyone~! Thanks for following mate :D**

**Without further adieu, please enjoy this chapter while I buy myself a new chair~**

* * *

Aisha could only leave her mouth open upon hearing the witch's name. The latter mischievously smiled at her and rose her staff. Upon noticing what she was about to do, Aisha jumped back; bumping into Elsword. The two fell to the ground, much to Aisha's embarrassment. Speka laughed at the sight and wiped away her tears of amusement.

"Still frantic as ever, aren't we? Speka teased and lowered her staff. Aisha quickly teleported behind her and whacked her staff down. Unfortunately, Speka intercepted the strike with her own staff. Aisha applied pressure to her staff, causing Speka to take a step back.

"Don't get cocky!" Aisha growled as she'd began to glow. "Guillotine Press!" She shouted as she'd stomped down to the ground. Speka, unable to react, was stunned in place. She felt a splitting headache scorching through her mind. Aisha flew back into the air again and stomped back down with heavy magical energy. Speka was launched backwards as a result, much to her dismay. She heaved a sigh.

"You don't have to be so angry at me. Still, gotta admit that you've grown, Aisha," Speka announced as she'd massaged the back of her neck.

"You know each other?" Penensio inquired. Aisha nodded her head.

"She's notorious for stirring up problems, leaving me the job to fix them. She's almost impossible to catch, even with Noah's help," Aisha explained. Speka raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for your compliment," she stated as she'd bowed down. Raven jumped to the air, along with Chung and both aimed their weapons down at her.

**"Harpoon Spear!"**

**"Gigantic Impact!"**

Raven fired down a bunch of firebombs. These bombs dragged Speka, who was trying her best to keep her mana shield up, backwards

"Hey, that's not!" Speka was interrupted as Chung slammed his Destroyer down at her. "Eep!" She yelled as she'd teleported away to avoid the attack. "Hey, what was that for?!" She complained as she'd dusted off her clothes.

"You've pissed me off," Raven and Chung said in unison. Rena and Penensio nervously laughed as they've turned their attention to Aisha, seemingly glowing with hatred.

"What?! I haven't done anything ye-" Elsword came rushing in with Conwell on his hand and his sword on the other. Speka's expression turned grim.

"Hell Stone," she said with a low voice. She flicked her hand and, in front of her, a stone decorated with spikes spun to life.

"Gah!" Elsword yelled out as he'd been continuously hit by the stone. Speka rose her staff and a chain of fireballs burst to life around her. However before she could make her next move, Aisha teleported right in front of her and whacked her with her staff. She continued striking her down, much to Speka's annoyance.

"Stop," She growled as she'd summoned a bat looking creature. The bat creature wrapped itself on Aisha's head and began feeding on to her blood. Aisha ran around screaming for dear life.

"Pitiful," Speka said as she'd blasted several fireballs at Aisha, all of them intercepted by Rena's arrows.

"I'll provide cover fire. The rest of you, take her head on!" Rena commanded as she'd pulled her bow's string.

"Penensio, help me carry these people to safety!" Chung said as he'd carried two knocked out men to his shoulders.

"Yessir! Soldiers, to the prince's aid," he yelled out. Together with the rest of the soldiers, they slowly began to clear the area of possible casualties.

Raven swiped with his sword, appearing behind Speka. He turned around and repeatedly slashed at her. Speka simply groaned. Her manashield deflected all of his attacks. "That's not enough to stop me," she said as she'd teleported behind Raven. She shot 3 plasma balls at Raven. The latter was critically hit, almost instantly knocking him unconscious. Rena kept firing arrows but they've kept bouncing off her manashield. Elsword, on the other hand, has recovered and noticed the demon feasting on Aisha.

"Aisha!" Elsword yelled out as he'd ran his blade through the demon. The demon burst into ashes, much to Aisha's relief.

"What took you long, you idiot!" Aisha cried as she'd hugged Elsword. Elsword was surprised. The romance between the two was cut short by Speka who appeared right above them.

"Don't get so lovely-dovely in the middle of battle," Speka stated so bitterly. She blasted down 3 plasma balls again in which Aisha paid in kind. Aisha released a magical orb. This orb annihilated the 3 plasma balls in just a matter of seconds. Speka whistled in appreciation as she'd teleported behind them. She blasted them away with a series of fireballs, pushing the two backwards. Aisha growled and teleported behind Speka. Speka turned around just in time to stop Aisha from striking her. With annoyance, she surrounded herself with a ring of fire. Aisha flinched, causing her to teleport to safety. Elsword rushed backwards. "Hmm? Don't go pissing me off then run away. Come, take responsibility. I'll have you a taste of my darkness." Shadows engulfed around Speka as she'd covered the entirety of Hamel with darkness.

"This is-!" Aisha stopped as he'd heard a loud thump coming from Elsword's direction. The knight has fallen to the ground, twitching in pain. "Elsword!" Aisha yelled as she'd teleported before him. She cradled the knight into her arms. She heard another thump. She looked around and realized that everyone around her, except for Speka, has been knocked out.

"What did you do to them?!" Aisha yelled out in anger.

"You already know the answer, Aisha. I've developed this special spell just for this moment. Do you have any idea how long have I been waiting for this?" She answered. She walked around. "My hatred for you began during…" Aisha didn't bother to listen to her story. She turned her attention back at Elsword. Elsword opened one of his eyes and stared at Aisha.

"Hey, don't cry, you crybaby. This is… nothing," Elsword coughed up. He covered his mouth as he'd spat some blood. Aisha began to cry. She felt powerless once again.

"If only… I was stronger," Aisha said in between her crying. Speka still hasn't noticed that Aisha stopped listening to her.

"You are. You just have to show her what you can do," Elsword said as he'd flashed Aisha a smile. "Besides, I won't die this easy. Have you forgotten about our resurrection stones?" Upon realizing, Aisha blushed tremendously.

"Yeah, of course!" She nervously shouted. She turned her head away to the opposite direction, staring at Speka. "Of course," she softly spoke. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Elsword. "After this, I owe you a date," she blurted out without thinking. Elsword's eye widened at her sudden proposal. His forced smile slowly melted into a heartwarming one.

"Dinner by the docks?" He asked.

"Deal." Aisha gently laid down Elsword on the floor and stood to her feet. She turned around to face Speka, who was still rambling about her past. "Just how long can this woman speak?" She muttered. She quickly looked around. She had trouble of seeing her but she didn't need to. She could tell where Speka is by using Speka's overflowing aura.

"And finally, came the day you lost your powers! I was so delighted you were powerless, but I knew you'll become stronger once again. And so, I've trained day and night. Now as you can see, I'm capable of doing this! You've entered the path of a Magical Girl. Truly laughable! You are nowhere near to a mage of my capabilities now. Tremble in fear, Aisha. This will be the day of your downfa-!"

"Stop talking," Aisha stated as she'd teleported above her. She slammed her staff down, creating a magic circle. The circle stopped Speka from being able to move. Aisha whacked her with her staff several times and raised her hand. A small amount of mana burst from Speka's body and merged with Aisha's. Aisha flew to the air and froze time temporarily. "Magical Makeup!" She yelled out. Magical Wings sprung out of her back and her staff had spikes protruding from the tip. She landed back on the ground, and unfroze time. Speka's eyes widened at Aisha's sudden transformation. Before she could react, Aisha released a barrage of space bombs at her, inflicting heavy damage. "Screwdriver- Driller!" She yelled out as she'd rammed her staff at Speka. Her wand had generated a wormhole by the end of her staff, creating a swirling effect around her. Speka teleported away to safety.

"And here I thought I'll be able to defeat you so easily. Guess it won't be so much a challenge if I defeat the almighty Aisha with ease," she said as she'd blasted a series of fireballs at Aisha. Aisha stayed in place.

"Spatial Distortion," Aisha said as she'd placed down a wormhole. The wormhole dragged the upcoming projectiles into it, destroying the fireballs. "Is this all you've got Speka? Hah! And you claim that today will be my downfall. I'm sad to say, but I'm stronger than before," Aisha yelled. She teleported right in front of Speka.

"Mana Drain!" Speka yelled out as she'd released a blue aura sphere. Aisha flinched in place and felt her mana being drained from her roots. "Hell Stone!" She yelled out as she'd summoned the monstrosity of a rock. Aisha received heavy damage from the rock and, after being released from its grasp, faced a series of plasma balls. The balls exploded, crashing Aisha to the ground. She teleported right behind Speka but countered her using a ring of fire. Speka continued blasting her with several fireballs and released a plasma ball which stopped Aisha in place. Speka rose her hand and the demon from earlier manifested to life.

"Impact Hammer!" Aisha yelled out as she'd collected energy from a limited space on the tip of her wand. She slammed her wand down on the floor, creating a shockwave strong enough to stun Speka in place and drive off the demon. Aisha fired a series of space bombs, dragging Speka back. "Binding Circle!" Aisha yelled as she'd stopped Speka in place to prevent her from escaping. Aisha released 2 iceballs and raised her wand. A thundercloud shimmered to life above Speka and struck down a series of lightning. "Chain Lightning!" She yelled out as she'd blasted a powerful blast of electricity. Speka yelled in pain as she'd teleported behind Aisha. She released a bunch of fireballs but Aisha simply dodged by teleporting above Speka. Aisha released a ring of fire, shocking Speka in entirely. Aisha released a set of fireballs at her and set down a wave of flames. The flames caught Speka, resulting the latter to be on fire. Aisha whacked her staff at her before launching her back to the air. Aisha summoned a gigantic bomb which dragged Speka towards it. The bomb exploded, knocking Speka backwards. Speka spat to the side. She picked up the pace as she'd teleported behind Aisha.

Speka released a ring of fire, catching Aisha off guard. She released a set of fireballs and a plasma ball, to stop Aisha from moving. She jumped to the air to fire down plasma balls but Aisha has already escaped.

"You're too predictable, Speka!" Aisha yelled out as she'd fired down a magical orb. Speka yelped in pain as she'd landed back to the ground. Aisha followed up her attacks with space bombs. She engulfed her staff in flames and rotated around. Speka couldn't move.

**"Just how powerful are you?"**

Speka growled in anger as she'd finally escaped Aisha's grasp. "You've angered me now!" She yelled as she'd raised her staff. "Plasma Cutter!" She commanded. 3 lasers fired from her staff, piercing through the darkness. Aisha crossed her arms and was pushed back by the sheer force. "How?! How in El's name are you not dead?" Speka yelled in disbelief. Aisha laughed.

"Add's Particle Accel is stronger than this!" She yelled with pride. Speka backed off. Aisha teleported behind her and gripped her shoulder. "Let's end this once and for all, Speka," Aisha stated as she rose her staff. "Energy Shower!" She yelled out as she'd summoned a barrage of lightning down at Speka, who yelled in return. She generated a powerful blast of energy, launching Speka to the sky. Speka managed to recover in mid-air and simply floated to question Aisha. Seeing how she already lost, she cleared out the dark mist that covered Hamel.

"How are you this strong?! And how are you not being affected by the poison?" She yelled out. Aisha's brows furrowed.

"Wait, are you saying what's surrounding me is poison? Oh wait," Aisha stopped as she'd tapped to her side. A blue sphere that engulfed Aisha flickered around her for a moment.

"What?! You can hide your mana shield like that?"

"Yeah." Speka slammed her face in disbelief.

"You still haven't answered my first question." Aisha stopped for a moment to think. She looked around and stared at Elsword on instinct. Speka turned her attention at the Knight and gave out a rather troublemaking hum. "Oh. I see… So you wish to be stronger in order to protect this person, eh?" She teased. Aisha quickly looked at her. Her face was flushed pure red.

"No! I just want to recover my old abilities back while getting stronger," Aisha shouted.

"Heeh? Isn't that just an excuse? I'm pretty sure you love him, according to your expression." Aisha's face blushed further from embarrassment.

'It's… not," She blurted out while fiddling in place.

"So you do love him~!" She teased. "Alright! One more thing to add, Aisha is weak against handsome strong men!"

"I'm not, he's just special okay?!" She admitted.

"Ehh, so I'm special?" Elsword said. Aisha shrieked as she'd turned around at Elsword, who was smiling like crazy.

"How long were you awake?!"

"Around the time 'you still haven't answered my first question.'"

"Why didn't you get up then?!" Aisha stuttered. Chung and the others got up from the floor and looked at Aisha.

"To hear your answer," they've all said in unison.

"I'm actually very relieved that was your answer," Elsword said as he'd massaged the back of his neck.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Since you've claimed I'm special then that only means one thing, Aisha." Elsword came closer to Aisha.

"E-e-eh?!" Aisha blurted out. The development between the two was too quick.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Speka teased. Elsword came much closer to Aisha now. Aisha closed her eyes and puckered up her lips.

"You're my closest friend now!" Elsword claimed as she'd hugged Aisha.

"Eh?" Aisha blurted out. Silence reigned supreme until Speka broke it by laughing.

"Did you just… get turned down?" Speka said in between her laughter.

"Hm?" Elsword said as he'd broke his hug from Aisha. "What's wrong?" He looked around and noticed his friends were staring at him with disgust. Quickly afterwards, he heard Aisha sobbing. "What did I do? Aisha, sorry for whatever I've just did," he apologized and bowed down his head. Aisha burst out laughing, much to Elsword's confusion.

"Mo. Muscle head, you're really dense aren't you? Idiot," she said as she'd wiped her tears.

"Welp. Seeing how I'm out of mana, I have to go now. See you guys again!" Speka said as she'd turned around.

"Hold it," a girl's voice said. Noah shimmered to life and gripped Speka by the shoulder. Speka slowly turned around. "You're coming with me."

"El damn i-!" Speka was cut off as she and Noah had teleported away.

"Well, that was an easy solution of how to stop her from messing with Hamel," Chung called out as he'd walked over to Aisha and Elsword.

"Aisha, you're so cute!" Rena called out as she'd hugged her from behind.

"Heh, thanks!" Aisha said as her Magical Makeup had lost its effect. Suddenly, a loud noise, similar to breaking glass, boomed around them. They've turned towards the origin of the noise and saw a gate that cracked in between space and time. Thinking it might be enemies, the gang readied themselves for another fight; however, their tension disappeared when a person they were familiar with came out of the gate followed by 3 more people. Their reactions were filled with shock at first but soon followed with delight. Add mischievously smiled at them.

"Hey, we're back."


	64. Unravel Arc: Di

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter~ First of all, thank you everyone for reading this story; we've hit 100 followers! You won't believe how happy I am when I've first discovered it. All of you deserve a punch for making me cry with happiness, damn it ;-;**

**But seriously thank you. I've never thought this fanfiction would go this far; thank you, the ones who are reading this now. Thank you for all the uplifting criticisms you've given me, I love you all so much TTvTT**

**Before we start this off, I would like to express my gratitude to Azuha, Mercy2428 and Skyblue001 for following and placing this story to their favorites, you guys rock so much ;-;**

**Now without further adieu before I start crying again, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Add gasped for air as he'd looked around the area. He glanced to the side and saw Eve silently sleeping. She was grasping his clothes with her hand, bringing Add comfort. He smiled to himself and held her hand. She let go of him afterwards and turned to the side.

"These nightmares are fucking annoying," blurted Add. He got off the bed and straightened his clothes. It's been a while since things were this peaceful for him. It was quite the new experience if he was to admit it. He glanced at the balcony and saw a figure with white hair. He suspiciously rose an eyebrow and walked towards the figure with his dynamos. The more he got closer, the more the figure had looked familiar. The figure was staring at the sky, seemingly almost lifeless. He had relatively long hair that reaches the nape of his neck and a black tight outfit that seemed to belong to a tron movie. It didn't take Add long to realize that the figure standing before him was him. "The fuck?" Add said with disbelief. He took a step back, alerting his doppelganger. The doppelganger turned around, his violet irises piercing through Add's soul.

**"Ah, you're finally awake."**

It spoke. Add's dynamos instantly whirled to life and formed a circle around him. The doppelganger raised his hand and the former's dynamos fell to the ground. Add's eyes widened as he'd glared at the doppelganger.

**"Yes… That stare. That's the stare I've been itching to see again."**

It teased. Add shook his head and slapped his face. He knew this thing was trying to get inside his head. Before he could act again, he felt stinging pain radiating from his chest. He looked down at the source and discovered that a nasod spear has taken him out from behind.

"Eve?" He called out as he'd turned his head around. Eve was awake but her eyes were red. She's reverted to her Code: Nemesis form, much to his disbelief. "I thought I've fucking destroyed that code!" He shouted. His doppelganger laughed with delight.

**"I've told you, Add. You can't trust these people, even your loving wife."**

The figure smirked as he'd raised his hands. His own version of dynamos sprung to life behind him, forming an arc. He walked towards Add and choked him. His dynamos began to generate dimensional energy, tearing Add's body apart. Add yelled in pain and cursed in frustration. He wasn't able to move.

**"Now… Let's spread chaos to this world of yours. Accept your true nature. You are none other than the Diabolic Esper."**

Add yelled as the world around him had darkened.

* * *

A loud explosion echoed from above, alerting the 3 girls.

"Run!" A mercenary yelled as he'd ran down the stars with a panicked expression.

"What's going on?!" yelled Elesis as she'd summoned her sword.

"Kekekkeke!" cackled a raspy cold voice. Spacetime cracked inside the mercenary, causing his body to explode. Guts stuck to the walls and blood flew everywhere. Pandemonium was uprising in the inn as several people had rushed out of the house.

"Ara, Elesis ready yourselves. We'll be facing a foe and it's going to be difficult," stated Eve as she'd summoned Moby and Remy. Ara brought out her spear and put herself into position.

"Wait, Add is up there!" She pointed out. Elesis shook her head.

"That's the problem, Ara… Because-" Before Elesis could finish her sentence, a lifeless body slammed down on the bottom of the stairs. Footsteps echoed as a figure with long white hair and black glowing armor had come to light.

"We're fighting him," continued Eve. Add, now in his Diabolic Esper form, turned his head at the 3 girls. He smiled at them as if expecting they would give him a fun time. His sclera has turned black completely and his overall figure had a more sinister aura radiating from it. He clenched his fists and turned his body at them.

"Here he co-!" Eun was cut off as Add had exited through a dimensional gate behind him. The girls looked around and heard a loud crack behind them.

"Reverse Circle!" yelled Add, drunk with madness. The girls turned around just in time to dodge the energy ball that was about to demolish them.

"Add, get a hold of yourself!" Eve yelled as she'd summoned Oberon above her.

"Shut up, you whore! Add no longer exists. I'm none other than who he really is." Add grimly grinned with anticipation. His dynamos began to glow as he'd hovered over the air. "The Diabolic Esper!" He yelled as he'd released a powerful blast of ESPER energy. The girls felt mana being drained from their bodies.

"You leave me no choice, Space Wrench!" commanded Eve. Oberon released a powerful cross-shockwave but Add had set his sights on someone else.

"Quicksilver Accel!" yelled Add as he'd summoned a plasma ball on his hand. He teleported In front of Ara and dragged her around the place. Phantom swords appeared and pierced through her body. He threw Ara in front of the shockwave, causing Oberon to hit Ara instead.

"Ara!" Eun yelled out as she'd forced Ara to enter her fox form. Ara instantly recovered and stabbed her spear to the ground. Dark Energy erupted, causing Add to escape to the air.

"Get down from there!" yelled Elesis as she'd slammed her sword down at him. Knowing she was at a disadvantage, she let the Dark El control her. "Injection Stigma," laughed Elesis. She swung her arms to the side, releasing a powerful blast of blood. Some of her blood formed to swords that circled around her, constantly hitting Add every second. She slashed at him wildly before ending it off with a series of blood waves, causing him to be knocked back. "It feels good to be alive!"

"Don't kill him, just knock him out!" warned Eve. She flew right behind him and smacked with her drones several times. She summoned two electro balls and engulfed her drones with electricity. The drones hit Add, stunning him in place.

* * *

From within the brain, Add watched the events happen. He was restrained by chains in the air. His doppelganger laughed with joy.

**"I've told you so. Don't worry, I'll give your friends a fast death."**

Add hung his head low, ashamed that he's lost the power to control himself.

* * *

Ara came in and raked her claws at Add. Much to her surprise, Add dodged every single one of her attacks and grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened with fear as Add had risen his head to meet hers.

"Maximum Strike!" shrieked Add. His dynamos released a powerful energy, giving the girls a headache. They began to stir up spacetime and generated 6 spatiotemportal bodies around him. He smacked down at Ara with his fists, powered by the Nasod Armor. After a barrage of strikes, he threw Ara's numb body at Elesis, causing the latter to catch her. Add spread his arms, causing the 6 spatiotemportal bodies around him to hone in to all 3 of the girls, 2 for each. Elesis and Ara ran around, trying their best to not get hit by the projectiles. Eve, on the other hand, flew above Add and thrust down Nasod Spears at him. He quickly dodged but she followed it up with a barrage of electroballs. As the 2 bodies honed in to Eve, she quickly performed an aileron roll, dodging the attack. The projectiles pierced through Add's body, much to his dismay.

"To have my own weapon used against me, how fucking adorable!" cackled Add. He grabbed Eve by her foot and slammed her to the floor. He dragged her around and threw her to the wall. Luckily, Oberon caught her just in time. Eve was visibly tired; the thought of having to fight Add has already taken out most of her strength.

"Don't give up, Queen!" teased Elesis as she'd dashed in. She slashed at Add who replied in kind with his fists. The two sparred, resulting the latter to distort space.

"Elesis, get back!" Eun warned.

"Too late!" Add laughed as he'd grasped her neck. His dynamos distorted space time around him, creating a powerful disturbance that began ripping Elesis' will to live. Wounds visibly raked through her body. She remembered Elsword.

"I'm not dying here…. Not until I ensure my brother's safety, you male stripper," said Elesis with a grim smile. She grasped her sword and engulfed it with her blood. "Blood Cutter!" She shouted as she'd swung her sword. The blood on her formed a saw blade that seemed to inflict heavy damage on Add. But instead of yelling out with anger, Add cackled. Eve flew behind him and summoned a gigantic Nasod Spear. The spear edge was blunt, deeming it impossible to pierce through his body.

"Assault Spear – Judgement!" commanded Eve as she'd thrust the spear at Add. To her surprise, the spear did pierce through his armor, resulting Add to cough blood. Her eyes widened along with the 2 other girls.

"E-Eve?" He called out as he'd turned his head at her. Eve couldn't help but leave her mouth open. Add was crying blood and stared at her with disbelief. "How… could you?" asked Add with a soft voice. Eve frantically unsummoned the spear and ran towards him. Add fell to her arms, much to the latter's anxiety.

"Add! Add!" yelled Eve. Suddenly, Add began to laugh.

He whispered to Eve's ear, "Void Field." The ground below them turned into a broken dimension with rising space. This stopped all 3 from moving and received pain along the process. Add rose back to his feet and began to laugh.

* * *

"Stop it!" Add yelled as he'd watched his doppelganger use him as bait. Add did return to normal but only for a few seconds. His doppelganger switched places with him to fool Eve.

**"What? There's no issue at all, right? I mean these people are going to die. They might as well hear your voice one last time before I kill them."**

"You… haha….hahahaha," Add laughed as he'd slowly raised his head. "I'll kill you. Slowly," he said as he'd broken free from his chains. His surprised doppelganger flew backwards.

**"Did the sight of Eve stabbing you make you stronger?"**

"Perhaps. I'm just fucking driven to kill you!" Add yelled as he'd summoned his dynamos.

* * *

"You!" shouted Eve. She couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Hah! It's your fucking fault for having a weakspot to your lovely Add. How does it feel to have the person you love the most betray you?! Now… you will die." Add rose his hand and a plasma ball began to form in his hands. Eve stared at him and stared into his eyes; those weren't the eyes of the person she loved. Add was definitely being controlled. Her emotion circuit got loose, causing tears to fall down her cheeks. The idea of being killed by your lover face to face was unbearable to her.

"At least… Please… Close your eyes, Add," pleaded Eve. Add cackled as he'd slowly brought the ball to her face.

"Eve!" The two yelled in unison. As the ball was just a few inches away from her face, the shoulder plate of Add's armor broke off, revealing his Time Tracer clothes underneath. Add yelled in pain as he'd taken a few steps backward, clenching to his shoulder. The armor tried to regenerate but it seemed to be futile. Realization spread to Eve's mind as the field around them had broken off.

"Add… You saved me once again," she whispered to herself. She rose her head, her eyes filled to the brim with confidence. "Ara, Elesis let's restrain him here. Don't let him get away from this tavern at all costs!"

"Roger!" The two yelled as Ara had struck in. She swung her spear at Add and attacked several more times. She rushed backwards and released several energy balls at Add. "Wind Wedge!" She yelled as she'd stabbed several times with her spear, breaking off Add's armor. His armor instantly regenerated but he still couldn't fight back. "Wolf Claw!" Ara yelled as she'd swung her spear down to the ground. "Wolf Fang, Secret Art: Killing Howl!" She shouted. Ara summoned dark spears and, after piercing through Add's armor, several shadow wolves materialized to life. These wolves ran towards Add, biting off pieces of his possessed armor.

"It's up to you now, Add," stated Eve.

* * *

**"Grah!"**

His doppelganger yelled in pain. Add has been fighting his doppelganger and so far, it's been an even match. The two had the same abilities, thus making it hard to determine the winner. However, Add still has the upper hand; after all, his doppelganger only has his Diabolic Esper abilities and not the rest of what Add has. Add rose his hand to the air and summoned 3 drones.

"Install – Shooting Chaser!" yelled Add with delight. The drones honed in to his doppelganger, constantly releasing lasers to stop him from moving around too much. Add summoned one more drone and two blade discs on each hand. "Install – Pulse Gatling and…" Add's drone seemed to have replicated itself on place. The drone fired several small lasers at the doppelganger, inflicting light yet heavy damage. "Phantom Seeker!" He threw the discs into the air. The discs whirled to life and honed in to the doppelganger.

"Reverse Circle!" The haunted apparition yelled. The apparition appeared behind Add, blasting an energy ball at his face. Add returned the favor by releasing a powerful blast of energy. The apparition growled.

"Void Field!" The two yelled in unison. The two spaces collided, causing it to erupt.

"Gravity Buster!"

"Conqueror!"

Add's dynamos gathered physical and electrical energy around him, creating a swirling path of electricity. The doppelganger, on the other hand, has generated a large gravity ball above him. Add slammed his fist, causing the energy to explode. The gravity ball fell on him, causing both parties to fly backward. Add recovered his balance and dashed towards his doppelganger. The two exchanged blows, an uppercut and a hook.

"Enough! Moonli-"

"Quicksilver Frenzy!" Add yelled as he'd been engulfed by plasma. "Kekekekke!" Add punched down at his doppelganger and followed it up with a barrage of punches. He slammed the ground, creating an earthquake to drag his opponent backward. He charged in, shackling his target with dimensional energy from his dynamos. "Moonlight Rhapsody!" He yelled as he'd generated a powerful ESP shield that deteriorated the doppelganger's mind. While cackling, Add released another barrage of punches at his opponent. Dimensional energy erupted inside him while plasma exploded from the exterior. Add, drunken with power, stabbed his hand into his doppelganger's stomach. He pulled out his intestines and summoned a plasma ball. He forced the plasma ball inside him, blood spewing in every direction. Add grabbed his doppelganger's limb and ripped it off.

"I have your back, Add," Eun stated as she'd summoned several phantom swords. The swords pierced through the doppelganger, Add grabbing two blades. He slashed down at his doppelganger, catching him with surprise. Add gripped the doppelganger with delight. The doppelganger began to laugh.

**"We have no difference, you and me."**

"Here's your fucking price,trash! Dooms Day Paranoia," he yelled as his dynamos had generated pillars of electricity. His two special dynamos erupted spacetime with dimensional energy, generating a crack. He bashed down at the doppelganger who was shouting in despair. "That's it, let me hear more of your voice!" Add gathered all the energy with his one hand. "Say hi to fucking hell for me!" He shouted as he'd bashed at the doppelganger. In an instant, he regained consciousness and found himself standing in between the three girls.

* * *

It was proven a challenge to them that restraining Add wasn't easy, but they've managed to adjust to him since he kept repeating the same moves.

"Damn it all!" Add yelled as he'd bolted for the door. Ara and Elesis stood beside the entrance way and crossed their weapons.

"Horne-"Before Eve can finish, Add's armor suddenly shattered to pieces.

"Eh?" All three girls called out. Add suddenly collapsed, causing Eve to catch him. Add was sleeping in her arms, causing Eve to smile.

"You've caused us so much trouble and now you're sleeping? You rotten imbecile," teased Eve as she'd caressed his hair.

* * *

"Huh?" Add blurted out as he'd noticed his doppelganger staring at him. However, his doppelganger was wearing normal clothes.

"What? Did you really think that was enough to get rid of me?" He asked while smiling. Add raised his hands. "I'm not here to fight neither."

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Add asked. The doppelganger gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm part of you, dense dolt. Also stop calling me doppelganger in your mind, it's very redundant and annoying. Yes, I'm talking to you Add, and, you too, author." Add raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, looks like we both hate the author from the very bottom of our heart don't we?" teased Add. "Not to fucking mention, this chapter feels a lot rushed and shit. This author is very fucking impatient, isn't he?"

"I suppose. Let's stop breaking the 4th wall. Also, just call me Di," said Di.

"So, why the fuck are we talking right now?" Add asked.

"Hmm let's see." Di pulled out a paper that seems to be a script of a play. He flicked through the pages and traced his fingers. He was frustrated and threw the paper aside.

"Lunacy of a-"

"Don't read that!" Di yelled out as he'd crumpled the script. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Moving on, I'm here to give you a warning. I'll let you pass for now; but once you're in a jeopardy, I'll take over and save you from dying. After all, this is my fucking body we're talking about." Add raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Then, I'll look forward for that shit to happen," he teased. Di heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I do hope that comes soon. I'll see you around," Di said as he'd disappeared. For once, Add dreamt peacefully.


	65. Saving Hamel Arc: Misunderstandings

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter! Origins will be released tomorrow, looks like we have a new schedule in our hands. My bad about that.**

**Well anyways, special thanks to smurphes, lButterfree, Legnus, Sky of Silver Lining, and unknownCK for joining the party~ You guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy~!**

* * *

The gang couldn't help but burst into cheers. Add and the others were back safe and sound; it was something worth celebrating! Penensio rushed back to the palace to prepare the feast. The gang followed suit and told stories to each other along the way. They've decided to talk about their adventures back at the palace where they can talk about it more in detail. Aisha intently stared at Add, much to the latter's annoyance. Add simply rolled his eyes as Eve had noticed Aisha staring at him so intently. Eve narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What are you staring at my Add with passion in your eyes?" She asked. The way she spoke was no different; it was the same usual monotone voice. However, Rena sensed some tint of jealousy in it. Aisha's eyes widened with bewilderment. She wasn't expecting such a remark to come from Eve. Elsword rose an eyebrow and smiled at Aisha.

"Ehh? So Add's special too?" He teased. Aisha quickly glared daggers at him. Elsword backed off and quickly apologized. Aisha accepted the apology and heaved a sigh.

"I don't like your aura," stated Aisha. Add's face darkened as he'd realized what Aisha meant.

'Really? Sadly I fucking love it!" exclaimed Add with his deranged grin. The gang heard a heavy object crashed to the floor and turned to see Chung who dropped his Destroyer. His face was filled with uneasiness.

"Chung? What's wrong?" asked Raven as he'd walked next to Chung. Chung stuttered and picked his Destroyer up.

"I-i-it's nothing. I was just startled for a bit," admitted Chung.

"Heeeh? Startled? Since when you were this jumpy?" teased Add. This time, it was Rena who dropped her weapon. When the gang turned their attention at her, she quickly picked her bow up.

"… Seriously, what's wrong with you people?" Eun called out from Ara's hairpin.

"Eun, that's not nice!" Ara called out. Elesis nodded her head and surveyed the area. Eve has also seemed to notice this development and decided to do a short experiment.

"Hey, Add. Say something stupid like you always do," commanded Eve. Add turned his attention at her with a poker face.

"Stupid eh?" Well o-" Add stopped as he's realized what Eve just said. He was quickly angered and glared at Eve. "Hey, what in absolute fuck do you mean stupid? I've never said anything idiotic in my whole fucking life!"

The effect Eve was looking for has seemed to work. The gang quickly backed off from Add as they've heard him yell.

"I see. So, you guys are afraid of him," Eve pointed out. She approached Add and wrapped her arms around his. This action of hers surprised the gang, even Add. It was completely uncharacteristic for her to do such a feat. "I don't care of how you people see him. He's still my King no matter what you call him."

"Eve…" softly spoke Add. His grin turned into a smile.

"We're not afraid of him! We're just simply a bit surprised," Elsword yelled.

"Err… Elsword, your legs are trembling," Rena pointed out. Elesis instantly squealed and hugged Elsword.

"Elsie, how can you be so cute?!" She yelled as she'd continued crushing him with her hug.

"H-hey! Let go of him," shouted Aisha as she'd gotten in between the two of them.

"Thanks… Aisha… I owe you one," stated Elsword in between his short breaths. The gang nervously laughed, except for Raven who was staring at Add with deep eyes.

"Raven… Don't tell me you're interested in him, too," pouted Rena. Raven quickly turned at her.

"I'm not! I'm just wondering what's wrong, that's all," he admitted.

"Ehhh~ So you're into BL, Raven? I knew it! No wonder you knew what BL meant back then," Elesis laughed. Both Add and Eve gave Raven a disgusted stare while the others laughed.

"Ra-Raven's… I-into, BL? No wonder he still hasn't hooked up with Rena!" laughed Elsword. Raven's face was flushed with embarrassment and tried to keep his anger down.

"Wait, hooked up with who now?" Add asked. The gang stared at him with a very shocked expression, except for Ara. "Add, don't tell me you haven't noticed the fact that Raven and Rena have something for each other?" asked Chung. Add was taken back. Chung, out of all people, has noticed it as well. He couldn't help but feel defeated for some reason.

"Yeah. I haven't noticed at all," He admitted.

"Well, now you know!" Elesis cheered.

"Huh. Yey?" stated Add with a confused expression. Ara heaved a light sigh.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who hasn't noticed," stated Ara.

"Eh?!" They all yelled in unison. Their yelling startled Ara off her feet.

"Wh-what?!" asked Ara.

"You, of all people, haven't noticed it?! Ara, I can't believe this," said Aisha.

"Eh?"

"This is a big revelation," Elsword called out. The gang nodded in agreement.

"Ugu… Stop bullying me!" Ara complained.

"Wait, aren't we going off topic? How the fuck did we got here from ya'll fuckers being 'fraid of me or somethin'?" Add asked. Aisha shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. It's kinda like the nature when you're around," She said. Add heaved a sigh. Out of nowhere, a memory clipped into his mind. It was the time when Aisha called out for him when he was dragged around by Glave. Add let out a soft giggle and stared at Aisha with a warming smile.

"Aisha," he called out. All attention turned to Aisha and everyone stopped walking.

"E-eh? What's wrong?" asked Aisha. The attention was making her nervous for once. Eve rose her head to Add and noticed he was having a troubled expression. She tilted her head.

"Add, what's wrong?" called Eve. Add's mouth was quivering.

"Th-t-h—h-htha—n-ath-thah… El damn it, thank you!" He shouted as he'd bowed down his head. Eve quickly let go of Add before she was made to bow down as well. The whole gang widened their eyes as they've watched Add actually express his gratitude. "Fo-f-for calling out to me back then," continued him as he'd turned his head to the side. Blood rushed down Elesis' nose as she'd rushed towards Add.

"Just how cute can you even possibly be?! You're like a cat!" Elesis yelled as she'd crushed Add with her hug. Elsword nodded his head in agreement.

"Let me go!" Add protested as he'd grabbed Elesis' arms.

"Nope, stay there!" Elesis laughed. Eve gripped her shoulder, much to the latter's anxiety.

"If you don't let my Add go, I'll show you hell," asserted Eve. Elesis quickly let go of Add as Eve had placed her arms on his chest to help circulate his breathing.

"Eve… Since when you were this possessive of Add?" Rena asked with a teasing smile. Raven nodded his head.

"I would like to know, as well," he followed up. Eve rose her head, her face flushed with red tint.

"I'm not," lied Eve.

"You're lying, we can tell," Aisha said.

"You people are annoying," sighed Eve. Chung nervously laughed as they've approached the door of the palace. As Chung had placed his hand on the door, Elsword's expression turned serious.

"Before we go in, I've been meaning to ask. Add, are you alive?" He asked. Add, with no present emotions in his eyes nor his face, stared at him.

"What kind of question is that Elsword? Of course he's ali-" Ara was cut off by Add who laughed. The gang turned their attention to the now laughing Add. His laughter sent shivers down their spines; it was much more demented and scarier than before.

"What a funny bloody question, you brat. To answer your question…" He said. His laughter subsided, leaving him with a deranged grin. "I'm alive but at the same time, I'm not. I'm living, but at the bloody same time, wandering with my soul. Is that an answer enough for your stupid fucking brain?" Elsword didn't feel offended nor shocked by his answer. He heaved a sigh.

"So you are dead," stated Elsword. Add's face darkened and he remained silent. Elsword's statement seemed to have hit the core.

"Add… is it true?" Rena asked. Add felt stares piercing through his pale skin. He turned to one side and bit his lower lip.

"Who knows? Stop prying or you'll regret it," said Add with a gravelly voice.

"You… still don't trust us?" Chung asked.

"It's not like that! Add's just having some issues with opening up to people, that's all," Ara defended.

"Yeah, it's not like he doesn't trust you or something!" Elesis followed.

"Something happened when the 4 of you left," Aisha called out. The two remained silent.

"Nothing awful happened. It was just a rowdy journey," explained Eve.

"Eve, it's unlike you to say something so vague. Something did happen back there, didn't it?" Aisha asked.

"Aisha, I think you should stop," Rena said as she'd placed her hand on Aisha's shoulder.

"I agree with Rena. If you keep pushing someone like that, they'll end up hating you," warned Raven. Elsword shook his head.

"No, we need to know. Add, what happened?" He asked as he'd placed his heavy stare on him. Add returned the stare.

"… The two of you fucking sound like that piece of shit Ace and his girlfriend, Lirana," Add growled. "I repeat my statement, stop prying you fuckers. Is that simple so fucking complicated for you assholes to understand or what?" Aisha felt offended and furrowed her eyebrows.

"We're not idiots! Just tell us the story, Add," Aisha said as she'd summoned her staff.

"Aisha, stop it!" yelled Chung.

"Why are you guys defending him? If he wants to stay in the team then he has to learn to trust us!" complained Elsword.

"Stop pushing the man further!" complained Ara. Elsword was about to talk but Raven restrained him.

"Why are you people defending him?" Aisha asked.

"We just hate seeing one of our friends being pushed to a corner like this," Rena stated and smiled at Add. Add looked back with gratitude.

"We're not! We're just asking what ha-"

"Enough!" Add shouted as he'd stomped the floor. The ground around him cracked and the marble below him deteriorated into nothingness. He angrily glared at Elsword. He wasn't smiling at all which was different. The gang backed off except for the three girls who were with Add.

"Add, calm down!" Elesis called out.

"I've warned you fuckers to stop prying. If you can't understand something so goddamn fucking fuckity fuck fuck simple then I'll pound your heads in!" Add shouted. His irises began to glow along with his dynamos.

"Moonlight Rhapsody!" Add yelled out as he'd released a burst of ESPER energy. The gang instantly jumped backwards to avoid the blast. However, despite being out of range, they feel a splitting headache.

"What's going on? Why does my head hurt this much?!" Elsword yelled. The gang raised their head at Add and realized he was staring at them with killing intent. For some reason, they were certain that he wouldn't hesitate to actually kill them now.

"Add, please calm down!" Ara shouted. Add raised his hand and aimed it at Elsword. Before he could make his next move, Eve hugged him from behind.

"Add, this is your queen speaking. Stop," commanded Eve. Add instantly calmed down and his irises stopped glowing. His ESPER shield lost its effect as Add's will to fight disappeared entirely.

"… Sorry," Add stated as he, with a pained expression, had entered the palace. Eve glanced at both Elsword and Aisha.

"The two of you need to learn restraint. I won't forgive you until you've apologized to my Add. Got it? If you don't…" Eve snapped her fingers. Nasod Spears, Oberon, Ophelia, Ferdinand, Moby, Remy and a bunch of glowing lights have appeared behind her. "You'll have to face my wrath with full force."

As Eve had followed suit, the rest of the gang couldn't move. They all knew what she meant. Until Elsword and Aisha, the most stubborn people of the group, apologize to Add,** the two Nasod Rulers will stop being a part of the El Search Party.**


	66. Unravel Finale: Stitching Loose Ends

**Hey guys, I'm back~! :D Sorry this took a while, had a break for today just for a lil bit~ Enjoy this chapter! :DDD**

* * *

**Add woke up to the sight of Eve's flat chest.** It was a remarkable sight, like tiny hills on a landscape. Add unconsciously reached out for her breast and groped it. For being a robot, the sensation was absolutely breathtaking. It felt soft and squishy.

"So this is what it feels like," stated Add. He heard something heavy drop to the ground. He turned his head and caught sight of an embarrassed Ara. For some reason, there was grass around them.

"Add, since when you were this bold?" teased Elesis as she'd appreciatively whistled. Add was confused at first until he saw the person he was groping: Eve.

"… What… are you doing?" asked Eve. Realization spread across his face as he'd quickly sat up. He looked around and noticed they were in the middle of the woods.

"Where the fuck are we?" inquired Add as he'd looked around. Eun heaved a sigh.

"Of all the things you would say, you've decided to question 'where are we?' You really don't have any some sense of decency," said Eun.

"I agree. The Add from my world was far more likable than this guy," said Add's Eun. All of them looked at Add and noticed a pendant hanging from his neck. "Ah, I haven't really introduced myself, right?" The girls nodded their heads.

"Wait hold the fuck up, why don't you people answer my question?"

"We're outside because the townspeople deemed us as criminals for destroying that tavern," answered Ara in a depressed manner. "We just tried to save you and yet…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It was this idiot's choice to go mad. If you want to be hard on someone, then be hard on this imbecile," added Eve as she'd pointed at Add. "Besides, apologize. You've groped my breasts without permission." Add pondered for a while.

"Wait…" He thought. "Does that mean I can actually grope your breasts after asking permission?" Add innocently asked. The red tint flushed through Eve's face. Add snickered and grinned.

"Th-th-that's…" stuttered Eve.

"Eehhh? The Queen of Nasods is stuttering for once. Perhaps I've struck a nerve?" Before Add could possibly react, Eve slapped the life out of him, resulting for the latter to be unconscious.

"He's really worthless, isn't he?" Eun said.

"Agreed," Add's Eun said. Silence followed after. Eve approached Add and placed his head to her lap.

"So… uhh, Add's Eun. How did the two of you meet?" asked Elesis to break the silence. The pendant glowed momentarily.

"We met in between the route of Bethma and Feita, the location where Ar- err my Ara died."

"… How did she die?" asked Ara. The other two girls stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ara, aren't you slightly unnerved by your question?" inquired Eve. Elesis nodded her head; her eyes filled with concern.

"No, not in the slightest. I just… don't want to make the same mistake," Ara answered nervously. Add's Eun remained silent for a while.

"You died when you've used your body to shield an incoming strike in order to save my current master. It was a stupid choice, I've even scolded you for it," Add's Eun said with a depressed tone.

"… Oh," Ara said.

"Add was very devastated, you know? He didn't even want you to die and tried everything he can to save you. He had to be restrained by Eve since he almost made you into a half-nasod to keep you alive. In the end, he broke down in tears and couldn't bear to look at the rest of the group. That's when he ran away to close the portal by himself."

"… That… sounds like something Add would do alright," Elesis blurted out. Eve nodded her head.

"He may be an idiot and act recklessly but he does it from the good will from his heart," agreed Eve. Add's Eun laughed.

"Couldn't agree more…." Silence. "After that, I've made a promise with you. I would save Add if he comes back at a near-death state. Sadly… It took several days for that to happen. When he came back, I was briefly surprised he wasn't with his friends. It was only until Glave showed up until I've discovered the reason why. That person… He keeps nitpicking on everything." The three girls nodded their heads.

"Hey, can we call you something else? Calling you Add's Eun is weird," suggested Ara.

"Do what you want."

"Then how about Aiz? It's a good name!" blurted Elesis.

"Aiz… I'll take it," said Aiz. Eve looked at Add's pendant.

"Answer me one thing. What happened back there?" asked Eve.

"… I'm sorry, but I can't share that information to you."

"Why not? I'm this idiot's wife. You're bound to listen to my every demand." Aiz heaved a defeated sigh.

"Just… don't blame me what happens next." Aiz flashed a projection in front of them to reenact the past events. The projection showed Add losing his mind after seeing his mother, followed by an enraged Add. Then, it showed him killing several innocent beings while destroying the continent itself. Wherever he went to was absolutely chaos. The sight of Add killing several people was enough for Ara to break into tear.

"How… could he do this?" asked Ara as she'd covered her face with her hands. Elesis hugged her from behind. Eve was about to speak but was interrupted as she'd felt Add move.

"Add…?" Eve called out.

'… Shut this projection off. Now," commanded Add. The projection disappeared. The way Add spoke his words sent shivers down their spines. Add stood back to his feet and stared at the horizon. Silence. "… How much did you see?" The girls were afraid to speak, except for Eve.

"Everything," answered Eve. Add, with a sad expression, turned to face her.

"I see. Then, I suppose it's time to tell you people, huh? Really was hoping that this day wouldn't come," said Add ever so bitterly. He sat down and refused to have eye contact with his friends.

"Add, face us. That's an order," asserted Eve. Add giggled.

"Sorry. I just don't have the courage," said Add. Right now, Add was acting differently. If Eve was to describe it, she would compare Add to a kid who just lost his pet. He took several deep breaths in and out. "… It began when I was a kid. I once lived in a secluded area, far from the city. I was never allowed to leave, much less go to the city by my own. I had no company whatsoever except for my mother and my kind cousins. My father is a scientist, the same with my mother. However, he was… mad." Add stopped momentarily to have a breather. Elesis widened her eyes with surprise. For once, Add didn't swear. "After his assistants had left him one by one, it slowly drove him further into insanity. It was to the point he's decided to take the taboo subject of making a human-nasod. My mother protested but was beaten up in the process. He didn't really have a variety of choices, so he chose me to be his guinea pig. It was… hell to say the least. Downright… Hell," broke Add. He began shivering, tears began to fall from his eyes. He tried his best to hold it in, but couldn't help but sob silently. Eve tried to get close to him, but he moved away from her.

"… Add. You don't have to act like an outsider," consoled Eve.

"... Just…. Leave me be for now," whispered Add. Eve hesitated. "Please…" pleaded Add with a broken voice.

"…" Eve sat back down. She felt defeated.

"… After that, it was just simply a series of abuse. Father would beat me, put stuff into me, perform experiments on me and would fight with my mum whenever she would protest. She kept smiling despite the troubles but we both knew my disgusting excuse of a father was doing way too worse. So, we've decided to run away. We ran as far as we can, and actually had a small span of a normal happy life. Everything was normal, I've finally become friends with a few of the kids in the neighborhood. I finally felt what it meant to be… a kid. It was… fun," stopped Add. He took a few breaths in but it didn't stop him from crying. He covered his face with his hands and tried to stop the tears. It would've been fine if they were normal tears, but they were blood. "It was… a lot of fun…. I had… quite the number of friends… and… my mother would watch me… she was… so happy to see me with a fulfilling life… I… want to go back on that time…. I really… want to."

Speechless. No wonders came out from Elesis, Ara and Eve's mouths. Even Eun didn't have anything to say. The silence of the grassland was covered by the noises of Add crying in deep sadness. Emotions flowed out of him, his heart was being squeezed by a rope.

"Then… he came back. He came back at us, he had this crazed grin. He came back with a drunk expression. He dragged my mother and I back into that hellish place. He was a lot harsher. It didn't take long for us to be discovered by the townspeople. They came to our place, razing it to the ground. My whole family didn't stood a chance. All of them… all of them… were killed right before my very own eyes. It was madness!" yelled Add. His dynamos nuzzled up to him. "It… was madness…" Add laughed. "Haa….. Those people took me in as their slave. They made me work all day, carry things I wasn't supposed to carry. They didn't even feed me right, resulting me to be very thin and sickly. Being sick didn't stop those people from giving me jobs. They would whip me, beat me, rape me, and worst of all, cut me down and just simply rebuild me. I was just… a tool of disposal. Then, that fucker came." He closed his eyes. His dynamos gave a dangerous glow. "Ah… I remember now. Glave came to save me in exchange of using me in the future."

"So you… took up his offer?" asked Ara. Add nodded his head.

"It was the best offer I've ever had back then. So, I took it and ran away. Only to end up…" Add snarled. "In that El forsaken library!" He shouted to the sky. "I broke my legs and had to repair them. The tremendous pain I've felt without anesthesia, I can never forget it. I spent my childhood there, reading whatever I can to pass time. Reading Nasods… Ones who killed my family. The ones who drove my father mad. The reason why I never got a fulfilling and normal life! I despise them, I destroyed every Nasod in the vicinity. I believed that the more I destroy them, the higher the chances I can turn back time and restart everything! But the more I destroy them, the more I forgot my main objective. I've forgotten about my resolve and got obsessed over this metal-clad race. It took me several years to escape that fucking library by inventing my dynamos. After that… you people know the rest. Now please… let me cry. I'm nothing but a fake, I'm worthless. I've lost my reason to live. So now... please leave me here," pleaded Add. The girls widened their eyes. Without hesitating, he let out everything. The three girls couldn't do anything but watch. Ara began to cry, along with Elesis. Eve stared at Add with a complicated emotion twisting her system. However, she knew what she had to do. She approached him and raised his head to face hers.

"You. From this day forth, discard all your reason to live. Die here, you stupid mortal," stated Eve. Ara and Elesis stared at her with outrage while Add stared at her with shock. "After dying, birth yourself once more and let me give you the reason to live. Stay beside me forever for eternity. That's an order, Add," said Eve with a smile on her face. Add had a complicated expression but soon gave a heartwarming smile.

**"Yes, my Queen."**


	67. Saving Hamel Arc: Trust Act 1

**Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter! Ya'll people are making me feel comfy in the inside for the beautiful reviews you've given this fanfic, I love ya'll! 3**

**Moving on, ya'll welcome these new people who just joined our family! Blinne and DarkAriaN 09188304, thanks for placing this story to your favorites and for following. You guys rock 3**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**The party watched Eve enter the castle.** There was nothing but silence after the sudden lecture of the queen. In the state of shock and disbelief, Ara collapsed to the floor.

"Ara!" yelled Elesis as she'd lifted Ara's head.

"She's fine. Her anxiety got the best of her," stated Eun. Elesis turned her head to the two troublemakers and gave them a hard glare. Elsword and Aisha backed off after receiving the stare.

"The two of you better behave yourselves. I won't hesitate to discipline you with my claymore, you know. Elsie, you may be my brother, but don't you dare harm your teammates like that. You're not worthy of a leader, this isn't HOW I've raised you," Elesis angrily lectured. Elsword felt like crying; it was the first time in a while that Elesis got mad at him.

"I'll carry her to the infirmary. Please, come in. We'll have to discuss on how we'll have these two apologize; or else, we would lose two valuable members of the team," spoke Chung to stop Elesis from snapping. Without a moment of hesitation, he picked Ara up to his back and walked inside the castle. Elesis followed suite without uttering a word. Elsword's shoulders dropped while Aisha rubbed her eyes.

"We didn't do anything wrong," said Aisha as she'd rubbed her eyes. She felt hands touch her shoulders.

"You did do something wrong. Why don't you accept your mistake for once?" asked Rena. Then, along with Raven, the two escorted the troublemakers into the castle. Upon entering, the place was normal. However, Eve and Add were out of sight. It felt like they've disappeared to a different location.

"Let's go to our room first. The two of you will have to calm down if we want to fix this matter without a problem," suggested Raven. Moments later, they've reached their room. Their room was silent and empty.

"Sit down the two of you; we'll have to talk," asserted Rena as Raven had shut the door.

* * *

**"Damn it!" yelled Add as he'd marched through the palace.** He wasn't angry at the musclehead; he was angry at the fact he got lost in the palace. "Why is this place so goddamn big?!" He jumped to his dynamos and flew around. "Goddamn it, this place is too fucking confusing! Is this supposed to be a castle or a maze? Either way, whoever who fucking designed this place sucks!"

"Add, come down," ordered a woman's voice. Add turned around and caught sight of Eve waving at him.

"Ah," responded Add as he'd flew towards her. He, in a graceful fashion, landed right in front of her. He stared at her for a while, both of them not uttering a word. He watched Eve fiddle in place.

"Stop staring at me so intently like you're about to steal my codes. Look away, you pervert," said Eve but she showed no signs of resistance. Add took this chance to tease her as his grin had carved his face.

"Ehhh? But you like it when I stare at you, right? You're actually a veeery perverted queen," hissed Add. Eve raised her hand while Add grabbed both of her wrists. He pushed him to the wall and looked down at her defenseless lips.

"You're… not getting away… from this," Eve nervously stated. Her face was definitely flushed with red tint. If Add was to guess, Eve's circuits would be in a blunder by now. He softly giggled as he'd landed a kiss on her lips.

"Oh, I doubt it," teased Add as he'd moved away from Eve. Eve looked down at the floor, too stunned to talk.

"Oberon," commanded Eve as Oberon had appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah woah woah!" exclaimed Add as he'd flew back a few inches from Eve. Sadly, he was still caught by Oberon. "Ah fine. Do what you fucking want with me," said Add with a defeated tone. Eve walked towards him and gave him a huge slap that resounded through the empty halls of the palace. "That still fucking hurts like a fucking bee sting," complained Add. But, he wasn't affected at the very least. Eve stood on her toes and stole a kiss from Add. "Wh-w-h-w-hwh-wha-?!" shouted Add as he'd felt blood rush up his cheeks.

"How does it feel? Imbecile," teased Eve as she'd ordered Oberon to release him. Add laughed and, with a warming smile, glanced at Eve.

"Endearing," answered Add. Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Eve locked arms with Add. Add yelled in pain as he'd felt what seemed to be Eve's boa constrictor hands crushing his bones.

"Oh," Eve said as she'd let go of her grip. Add's right arm felt like hell. He, with disbelief, stared at her. "Here," Eve handed him a potion. Add took it and removed the cork. He gulped the whole potion down in a few seconds and felt his arm twist in place. The sight was brutal and painful. Even Eve winced in pain just after watching it happen.

"Just, don't apply too much pressure, Eve," said Add as he'd shaken his arm. Eve frowned and crossed her arms.

"Be glad I was thoughtful to even lock arms with you and come with you than to stay back there to lecture them."

"Actually, now that I think of it, why didn't you stay back there? You should've lecture that good-for-nothing-mother-fucking sister-complex-flat-chested-loving-muscle-headed-stupid-piece-of-shit back there?" inquired Add. Eve shook her head.

"Why should I? I've got no words for people who harmed you. I'll rather give them the silent treatment; I've left them back there without uttering a word."

"Heeeh?" teased Add as he'd brought out a recorder.

"What's…that?" asked Eve as she'd narrowed her eyes. With a troublemaking grin, he clicked the button.

**"The two of you need to learn restraint. I won't forgive you until you've apologized to my Add, got it? If you don't… You'll have to face my wrath with full force."**

"Silent treatment, eh?" continued Add. Eve's face was filled to the brim of redness once again and slapped Add with full force. Add yelled once again and collapsed to the floor. "Still, you're pretty possessive of me now, Eve. Care to explain how the fuck our situation got switched?" Eve was silent at first. She wasn't sure of how to answer with her pride in the way.

"You're… my servant now. You're living your life for me now, right? It's only natural for a queen to look after her servants, whoever they are," said Eve in order to give an excuse to her true feelings. Add laughed and took the answer. He knew that was the best answer he'll ever get from her.

"Whatever whatever, Ice Queen. You still wanna look around the castle and lock arms?" asked Add as he'd offered his right arm. Eve nodded her head and locked her arms with his. Together, they've walked through the halls and admired the beautiful scenery.

* * *

**"What do you have to say for yourselves, you two? You've definitely went too far back there!" scolded Rena as she'd stared at the two.** Elsword and Aisha kept their heads bowed down. Neither of them answered; they were simply paralyzed in fear.

"She's asking a question, you dolts. Answer her," supported Raven as he'd hit the floor with his sword. The two flinched.

"Raven, dear, you don't have to scare them," scolded Rena. Raven stared at her.

"Rena, kindness is good but too much can kill you," Raven countered. Rena heaved a light say and diverted her attention back at the two.

"So? What will you do now? At this rate, we'll lose Add and Eve. We can't afford to lose them, not with this situation of ours. Speka the Witch appeared just a few minutes ago and the demon army is getting stronger. After the rebellion, we don't even have enough people to protect the city. We need all the people we can get. Look, I understand you're simply concerned about him but please be sensitive for once," lectured Rena.

"I'm sorry, Rena. Hey, you too," spoke Aisha as she'd bowed her head down.

"Why should I say sorry?" growled Elsword.

"Elsword!" shouted Aisha.

"He's the one who messed with us in the first place!" yelled Elsword. The door slammed open and all their attentions turned. There, they saw Elesis, Chung and a conscious Ara standing by the doorway. Elesis looked pretty pissed.

"Is that enough reason to push him to a corner, Elsword?! Answer me, Elsie. Is that enough?" growled Elesis as she'd marched towards Elsword. She'd grabbed Elsword by the collar and raised him to the air.

"E-Elesis, calm down!" Aisha called out. Ara walked forwards to restrain Elesis but was stopped by Chung.

"Elsie, this is not how I've raised you. Didn't I tell you to be nice to people, regardless of who they are?" yelled Elesis.

"You weren't even around me in the first place! You kept moving from city to city, just to hone your skills. Why are you lecturing me about this when you were gone when I need you the mo-"Before Elsword could finish, Elesis slapped him. Elsword, in a state of shock, fell to the floor.

"Elsword!" Aisha yelled as she'd placed her hands to Elsword's arm.

"You think I've wanted that to happen?! What a selfish brat you've grown into, Elsie!" cried Elesis as she'd collapsed to her knees. Ara rushed in and consoled her.

"Elesis…" Rena called out.

"… I'm sorry I've slapped you. Your sister is a failure. You're right, I've did nothing but move around. I'm sorry, Elsword… I'm so sorry," sobbed Elesis as she'd covered her face. Ara hugged her from behind and stared at the rest of the group. Not a single one of them was able to speak; except for Elsword.

"I'll be back," Elsword said as he'd stood up to his feet.

"Elsword…?" Aisha called out. Raven, with his arms crossed, stood by the entrance way.

"Where are you going?" asked Raven with narrowed eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? To kill Add," said Elsword. The party widened their eyes, even Elesis'. Chung grabbed his arm to stop him from going further.

"Killing Add won't fix anything! It would only make matters worse," shouted Chung.

"Let go of me," Elsword said as he'd summoned Conwell. He slashed upwards, causing Chung to let go and block with his destroyer. He quickly dashed through the hallways, leaving the gang in the dust.

"Wait, we have to chase after him!" yelled Aisha as she'd teleported to keep up with Elsword. The rest nodded their heads and followed wherever Elsword would go.

* * *

**Add and Eve marveled the beautiful sight of the waters as they've stood from the balcony.**

"Hey, I can see Velder from here. Even just a tiny bit," Add called out. Eve narrowed her eyes and saw what he was talking about. She giggled as she'd opened her mouth.

"That's just an island. Your eyes have mistaken it for Velder. Velder's in the West, you know," corrected Eve. Add laughed.

"Should've known." Add marveled the sight more until he felt something sinister rushing towards them. "Grab on," he whispered as he'd grabbed Eve by the waist.

"Eh?" spoke Eve as Add had brought her up to the skies. Elsword slashed his Conwell from where they once stood. "You dare try to attack us?!"

"Don't lump in, Eve. This is a battle between me and Add, let's settle this you white haired maniac!" called Elsword. His eyes were filled with determination. Add smirked and placed Eve by the balcony entrance.

"Stay here, I'll knock this fucker out," said Add as he'd brought out his dynamos.

"You better not run away, I have a score to settle with you!"

"Good! Because I have the same fucking reason as well. Let's end this, once and for fucking all!" shrieked Add as he'd launched his body towards the air. "Quake Buster!" He yelled as he'd kicked downwards. His dynamos generated a powerful electrical surge of energy that raced along the floor. Elsword dodged to the sight and launched himself to the air. He swung his sword madly, catching Add in split second time. Add yelped in pain. Elsword slashed with both of his swords, refusing to let Add go from his receiving edge.

"Sonic Blade!" he yelled as Add was sent to the air. Before he could act, Eve rushed at him with a Nasod Spear manifesting from her side. The spear struck his leg as Eve had surged a Nasod Blade up chest. The spear scraped off the armor right in front of Elsword's chest. Eve slammed down to the floor with 3 spears that launched Elsword to the sky.

"I've warned you about this," said Eve as she'd summoned a minigun. The minigun fired continuously, at Elsword, causing the latter to yell in pain.

"Stop!" yelled Aisha as she'd teleported before Eve.

"Don't interfere, Obe-" She was stopped as a barrage of arrows had passed between them.

"The two of you, stop it," scolded Rena with her bow up.

"Heeeh? It was about to get fun too," complained Add as he'd landed back on the ground.

"Mirage Sting," whispered Elsword as he'd stabbed at Add. Three copies of Conwell pierced through Add as Elsword had appeared on the other side. Blood gushed out from Add's stab wounds.

"Elsword, what have you done?!" yelled Elesis.

"Lunatic Scu-"said Eve but was stopped as they've heard a mirror crack.

**"You fucker! That was fucking dirty, you piece of shit."**

A raspy voice echoed through the balcony. All eyes turned to Add as they've noticed he was floating in mid-air. His dynamos and Nasod armor were glowing. His sclera has turned completely black with his glowing purple eyes.

**"You've angered me now."**

Add disappeared and appeared right behind Elsword. **"Reverse Circle!"** yelled Add as he'd released a powerful blast of energy. Aisha's mouth gaped open. She was surprised at how Add created a dimensional gate with ease. Elsword shouted from the extreme pain the energy ball delivered. Add blasted a barrage of electrical blasts and drained some of Elsword's mana.

"I said stop!" yelled Aisha as she'd teleported right behind Add.

"Partice Ray," Eve said as she'd fired a concentrated laser at Aisha.

"Wha- Eve?!" Eve snapped her fingers. Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand shimmered to life along with minor Nasod life forms.

"Didn't I warn the two of you? I've told you to apologize and yet Elsword have tried to kill him. I've run out of patience from you, Aisha," said Eve as she'd raised her finger. The Nasods attacked Aisha, damaging her severely. She wasn't able to strike back, she could only yell.

"Stop fighting for goodness sake!" yelled Raven. He rushed in with his sword and sliced the minor nasods. Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand quickly backed off at the new challenger.

"You dare interfe-"

"Eve!" Ara and Elesis yelled in unison. They've restrained Eve, deeming it impossible for the Queen to perform any action.

"Chung, stop Add!" commanded Rena. Chung nodded his head and raised his destroyer at Add.

**"Kekekekekekeke! This is for prying more than you can possibly fucking can and this is for destroying the El damn Altera Core! Kakakaka!"** cackled Add as he'd punched down at Elsword. Phantom Blades came rushing by, piercing through Elsword's armor and leaving him scratches. Add raised his hand and his dynamos began disrupting spacetime, ripping Elsword's clothes and deteriorating his armor. His skin slowly got peeled off, much to Add's delight. **"Die, die, die!"**

"Guillotine Press!" yelled Aisha to save Elsword. Aisha slammed her feet down to stun Add and stomped down again to generate a powerful explosion. Add was launched backwards, but he quickly regained his balance. He turned to face Aisha with his deranged grin. His grin sent shivers down the el party's spines.

**"So, who wants to die first?"**

Elsword struggled to stand up to his feet.

"Elsword, don't force yourself!" said Aisha as she'd placed her arms on him.

"No… I have to…. Apologize," said Elsword as he'd bowed his head. "I'M SORRY," he yelled out. Add's grin instantly turned to a frown.

"**… That killed the mood. You idiot, you think just because you've apologized, I would accept it? No! Get a fucking grip, you keep bringing trouble.** **You keep harming the people around you because of your thoughtless decisions, you let your mouth run off without thinking of the consequences!"** yelled Add as he'd set his feet back on the ground. "You're an idiot, you don't think at all! Do I have to fucking bash your head in so you can understand that shit so simple, huh?! Elsword!" continued Add with his normal voice. Add's pendant began to glow and Elsword's eyes widened. Foreign memories flooded through his mind; memories of Add's experiences from that alternate dimension. However, it was restricted. Parts where Add's past was blurted out were silenced. There, he watched a different version of himself unintentionally harming Add with his brash words. It was followed up with Ace who bullied Add for a moment until Lento helped him. Tears poured down his face as he'd realized something; he's been way too immature for his age.

Add walked towards Elsword and Aisha defensively rose her staff. "Put your weapon down, I'm not in the mood to fight. Seal of Time," Add said as he'd touched Elsword's body. Elsword quickly changed back to the state he was in before he fought Add. Aisha's eyes widened at the sight and stared with disbelief at Add.

"How?!" asked Aisha.

"It's better not to ask questions," answered Add as he'd leaned towards Elsword's ear.

"I don't know why you've decided to say sorry. But utter a fucking word of what you've seen and I won't hesitate to kill you," said Add as he'd walked away. The gang quietly stared at him. He turned around with a confused facial expression. "Are you guys going to fuckin party or what?"

"Alright," Eve said as she'd walked towards Add. She wrapped her arms around his and, together, left the balcony area.

"Elsword… What made you say sorry?" asked Elesis. Elsword smiled and turned his attention to the balcony entrance.

"I just have an idea what's running through his mind." The gang tilted their heads in confusion. Elsword can't explain it nor be able to tell them. Something gave him the opportunity to see bits and pieces of his past; especially the part when another version of him confronted Add via a video call. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked at the sky. "Hey Aisha," he called out.

"Hmm?" answered Aisha.

"Starting today… I'll think carefully. I won't go off wildly anymore. If ever I do start acting irrationally, please stop me. This is for his sake…. For my sake," pleaded Elsword as he'd smiled at her. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she'd turned away.

"What's with the mature words all of a sudden?" asked Aisha. Elsword laughed.

"Nothing. I just feel like turning to a new leaf," said Elsword.

"Wait! Eve and Add doesn't know this place yet, right?" asked Chung. Realization spread through their faces.

"Add, Eve!" They've yelled in unison as they've chased after them, except for Ara.

"Ara, that's the wrong direction!" yelled Elesis.

"Sorry!" shouted Ara as she'd turned back.


	68. Saving Hamel Arc: Trust Act 2

**Hey guys sorry for this late post on Lunacy! Currently experiencing a migraine, it's hard to make chapters with it. **

**Also, the last chapter for Unravel Arc takes place before Saving Hamel Arc: Misunderstandings. Sorry for not making it clearer!**

**Anyways, without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

**Luckily for Add and Eve, they've ended up in the right place. **Decorations sprawled through the walls, confetti everywhere. The soothing music of jazz filled the air as several citizens had a feast. With this kind of event, it's easy to forget that Hamel was still in the middle of war. Lucy was the first to notice the two of them.

"Oh it's the White haired couple," said Lucy. She quickly walked over to then with huge smile on her face. "What's with the gloomy look? You should celebrate!" said Lucy as she'd quickly grabbed Add's sleeve. She dragged him down and whispered on his ear. "Don't think I've forgotten about what happened back at my place. You better pay me for the property damage," asserted Lucy. Add heaved a exaggerated sigh and quickly whisked out his PC. Lucy stared with wonder at the holographic screens.

"Here," said Add as he'd summoned a bag of ED. Lucy opened the bag and shock covered her face.

"This is… 25 million ED! How in El did you get so many?" asked Lucy. Add sneered.

"You don't wanna fuckin know," grinned Add. Lucy just simply nodded her head and left with the money on her hands. Eve stared at Add.

"You're nicer than usual," said Eve.

"Eh? What the fuck do you mean by that?" asked Add. Eve heaved a sigh.

"I retract my last statement, you are still pretty rude. If you are to be my King, you have to fix your attitude," said Eve. Add shook his head.

"We both know this personality of mine is staying," laughed Add.

"Oh good, the two of you went to the right place," said Aisha. Add and Eve turned around to see the rest of the El Gang who were catching their breaths.

"Yo, you're late," said Add. Elsword nervously laughed.

"Yeah, sorry," answered Elsword.

"Let's go then!" shouted Elesis with all of her excitement. By the moment she set foot inside the gigantic room, all attention was turned to her. "Leeeeeet's party!" The music quickly changed into something more upbeat. Like a wild animal, Elesis ran towards the crowd and danced. She grabbed a few of the citizens to dance with her, most of them were kids. The gang watched her with glee spread on the children's faces.

"That girl knows how to party," laughed Penensio as he'd walked closer to the group.

"Ah Penensio! Good job on the party," praised Chung. Penensio smiled and bowed his head.

"I'm honored to earn your praise, Prince," replied Penensio. He raised his head and turned to Elsword.

"Ah, please forgive my sister. She's… a party animal to say the least," commented Elsword.

"That's sugarcoating it," said Raven as he'd watched Elesis raid the prepared meals on the table.

"… She needs to learn some manners," said Add. Rena laughed at his statement.

"That's an understatement," said Rena. Ara was silent, she didn't know what to say.

"I guess we better join in," said Elsword as he'd reached his hand out for Aisha.

"Eh?" asked Aisha.

"Come on. I'm asking you to dance with me," said Elsword. Aisha's face was flushed with pure red.

"N-no, that's too embarrassing!" blurted Aisha. Elsword heaved a defeated sigh.

"I should've known. Ara, you think you can dance with me?" asked Elsword.

"Uh… I'll try," said Ara as she took Elsword's hand.

"W-wait!" called Aisha. Sadly, they were already too far for them to hear Aisha. Aisha was instantly depressed.

"You reap what you sow," said Eve.

"You don't have to rub that on my face!" shouted Aisha.

"Let's go too, Raven. You owe me a dance," said Rena and locked arms with Raven. Raven just simply smiled and followed suit.

"Then that leaves you and Chung," teased Add. Aisha glanced at Chung who glanced at her as well. Chung was about to ask her, but Lucy was quick.

"I won't let you touch Chung. Let's go," said Lucy as she'd dragged Chung to the middle of the room. There was nothing but silence left after that. Add glanced at Aisha who was visibly close to crying. Eve was about to speak but stopped by a drunken Elesis.

"Hey, Eeeeeeeve… I wonder how strong your tolerance for alcohol is," said Elesis as she'd dragged Eve.

"Hey, let me go!" yelled Eve. Elesis touched her by the waist, causing her to collapse from embarrassment. Add nervously laughed and glanced at Aisha who was staring at the floor. He sighed and turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Aisha as she'd heard Add's footsteps.

"I don't fare well with people," answered Add. He jumped to his dynamos and flew away. Along the way, Add's mind was filled to the brim with memories. The fight earlier made him remember very unpleasant things. "… If only people would stop bugging in to my business." It didn't take long for him to reach his destination. Surprisingly, it was nighttime already. He stood near the railings and rested his arms on it. He turned his attention at the night sky. The stars were blinking peacefully as a gentle breeze had passed against him. It was silent, relaxing. Add closed his eyes and tried to come to terms with his past. Unfortunately, it just made him nauseous and vomited blood to the side.

"Add! Are you okay?" called Aisha as she'd emerged from her hiding spot. Add glared at her, causing her to stop on her tracks.

"… What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Add. He watched Aisha's expression change from fear to nervousness.

"I, uh, I just want to apologize for earlier," said Aisha. Add continued staring at her until he lost interest. He wiped the blood of his mouth and stared back at the sky.

"If that's the case, then I accept your apology. Please leave," growled Add. Aisha shook her head and touched Add by his back.

"You just vomited blood, how am I supposed to leave you here after seeing that?" asked Aisha. Add heaved a defeated sigh.

"I've told you people to stop prying," growled Add.

"I'm not forcing you to, but I'm staying. Besides, I don't have anything to do if I've stayed back there," answered Aisha. Add rolled his eyes and continued staring at the skies. Suddenly, he felt nauseous again. The stars reminded him of the explosions he had created on the alternate timeline. He covered his mouth and felt blood in his mouth. "You are definitely not okay!" scolded Aisha as she'd held Add in the chest. Out of reflex, Add bashed his arm at Aisha, causing her to stumble backwards.

"… Sorry," said Add as he'd reached out his hand. Aisha was surprised at his action. She took his hand and Add helped her up. "I'm… not in the mood." Aisha was about to talk, but was quickly silenced by Add's dynamos. It was silent after that.

"… Should I tell her? But I'm going to risk the fact that she'll accidentally spew everything out," thought Add. He heavily sighed. "… These people are bound to find out anyways. I might as well open up to one person at a time."

"Hey. You want to know what happened back there, right?" asked Add. Aisha turned her head at him. "Well, to say the least I've went wild. Remember the man who I was with? That man is called 'Glave'." Aisha's eyes widened.

"You mean… THE Glave? The one who's been banished away?" asked Aisha with disbelief. Add simply nodded his head.

"It was after we've dealt with the Gate of Darkness back at Velder. Everything went well to say the least, but that was until that man, Glave, dragged me into Henir."

"Henir?" asked Aisha.

"Mhm. It's a dimensional space he was sealed in. He dragged me there and managed to manipulate me by using my original goal."

"Which is?" Add stayed silent for a while.

"To travel back in time and save my family from a massacre," whispered Add. Aisha's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. She tried to speak but no words came from her mouth.

"You don't have to say anything. I had no choice back then, he was definitely more powerful than me. So, I've unconsciously followed his orders and ended up on an alternate dimension. In that place… My group failed to close the Gate and all of us got killed."

"…" Aisha stared at him. She felt something twist her heart.

"After that, I've left the place to defeat Glave. He suddenly threw me into a dimension where the massacre never happened. That's where…." Add covered his mouth. More blood came gushing out.

"Add, you'll faint at this rate! You can stop talking," shouted Aisha. Add coughed and silently whispered to himself: "Seal of Time." A blue force field covered Add and restored his body back to normal.

"Did you… get your new abilities from Glave?" asked Aisha with a hard edge. Add simply nodded his head.

"I've lost my ability to comprehend at that time. I drowned myself with power and insanity, killing countless innocents. Not to mention, I've done all of this in front of my mother," continued Add. "Well… you get the gist of it," said Add as he'd stared at the night sky. Aisha stared at Add. For some reason, just staring at him made her feel lonely.


	69. Author's Note: A Break

**Hey, uhh, first off I would like to say: I'm sorry for the lack of posts. I'm just a little tired, both mentally and physically. Unfortunately, I'm still not in mint condition to make new chapters. I'll try to update Lunacy and Origins this coming week. Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll see you then everyone and thank you for understanding :)**


	70. Saving Hamel Arc: Trust Act 3

**Hey guys, I'm back C: I'm still tired, but I've managed to squeeze in a chapter for all of you to read. I apologize for not posting any chapters for the past few weeks; it might stay that way. Things are about to become real busy for me, so I might not find the time nor the energy to post any. Please bear with it until then, and thank you for your continued support ;w; Don't worry, I won't let this story end with a cliffhanger; I promise that to the bottom of my heart. I'm a man of my word C:**

**Thanks to CorgiOrgy for following, and placing this story to your favorites, you rock mate C:**

**Without further adieu, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Neither of them talked after Add's revelation. It was silent for a long time, except for Add's occasional vomiting. Every time he would vomit, Aisha would be worried. She's tried to convince him several times to go to the infirmary. Add hated the thought of having to go to the infirmary and refused her offer.

"If I go to the infirmary that simply fucking means that I'm eldamn weak. I'm not sick. Just a little tired," said Add. Aisha frowned and summoned her staff.

"If you don't comply with my demands, I'll whack you in the head and drag you there," warned Aisha. Add laughed at her witty act.

"Just you try. You won't even last a second when you face me," said Add with a dangerous tint in his eyes. He covered his mouth again and felt more blood gush into his mouth. He spat them aside and wiped his mouth. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" asked Add to himself. He tried to walk, but his legs lost all strength to move. "Eh?" remarked Add as he'd fallen to the floor.

"Add!" yelled Aisha; those were the last words Add heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Aisha wasn't sure what to do. She rushed towards Add and raised his head. He was breathing heavily as if in pain. She placed her hand over his head, and her eyes widened with shock; Add was experiencing a fever.

"The infirmary!" spoke Aisha. She placed Add's arm over her neck and supported his body. It was no use; he was too heavy for her to carry. "I know, his dynamos!" thought Aisha. She looked around and noticed his dynamos were on the floor. They weren't moving nor showing any signs of life. "Eh? No way! They were working when Add collapsed before," recalled Aisha. She anxiously looked around to see if there's anything that can help her carry Add to the infirmary. Unfortunately for her, no such object existed. Then, she suddenly remembered that she was a magician. She dejectedly hung her head. "Wait, this is no time to feel depressed!" scolded Aisha. She set Add down and placed his dynamos over him. She simultaneously summoned her staff and book. She scanned through the pages, but was quickly interrupted by a certain queen.

"Aisha… What are you doing with my Add?" growled Eve. Aisha turned around and squealed in fear. With murderous intent, Eve was glaring at her. "Answer."

"Uh-u-h—uhm, Add just caught a fever, and co-collapsed so I-I was trying to f-f-ind a spell so I can c-carry him to the i-infirmary!" stuttered Aisha. Eve sighed in disappointment.

"You should've called for help," scolded Eve as she'd snapped her fingers. Oberon came to life and carried Add in his arms. "Lead the way to the infirmary. Oberon will carry him there," said Eve.

"R-roger!" said Aisha as she'd stood to her feet. The three of them ran towards the infirmary. By the time they got there, it was already crowded with battle damaged soldiers. Aisha frantically looked for a bed for Add to lay in while Eve assessed the situation. "This is terrible news, Eve! There's no bed in sight for Add to lay on," said Aisha. Eve tilted her head.

"Can't you just tell one person here to be a man and stand up?" asked Eve. Aisha's eyes widened.

"No, that's just immoral!" answered Aisha. Eve sighed in disappointment.

"Humans are complicated creatures. Do we have any rooms we can sleep in?" asked Eve. The idea clocked in to Aisha's head.

"Wait, yes!" said Aisha. With her hand, Eve chopped Aisha's head.

"Then say that earlier," scolded Eve. Eve turned on her heel and left the area. Aisha followed suit and led Eve to their room. Once she's opened the door, Aisha was surprised to see the others there. Elesis was drunk and sleeping on Elsword's bed, while Elsword looked after her. Raven and Rena were sitting next to each other on a bed, while Chung was teaching Ara how to play cards.

"Oh, Aisha. Looks like Eve fou-"stopped Elsword as he'd watched Oberon bring in a seemingly lifeless Add. Ara and Chung dropped their cards while Rena and Raven stood to their feet.

"Wh-what happened to him?" asked Chung. Oberon placed Add down on a bed and neatly tucked him in.

"He caught a fever," answered Eve. She pulled a chair beside Add's bed and held his hand.

"You're telling me that this guy, who was never defeated by any of us, has been defeated by a fever," stated Elsword. Eve glared daggers at him, causing him to flinch. "I didn't mean any offence from that. I'm just surprised he got a fever. He seemed like a clean person, so I was wondering how he got it." Aisha stayed silent. She knew exactly why Add got the fever, and that she was the reason for it o happen.

"How's he faring?" asked Raven as he'd approached Add's bed.

"His status is pretty horrible. It seems like he had this fever already and pushed himself a little too far this time around. Aisha, what in the world happened back there?" asked Eve. Aisha tried to answer, but no words came from her mouth. She didn't know why. Aisha stared at Eve, and Eve replied back in kind. Realization spread to her face and just sighed. "You don't have to answer the question. I have a clear idea of what happened."

"Oh…" remarked Ara. Aisha looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh. Got it," said Elsword as he'd scratched the back of his head. He reached for his bag and pulled out an Yggdrasil leaf. "Here, this will help," said Elsword as he'd handed the leaf to Aisha. Rena nodded her head.

"I'll get to it," said Rena as she brought out some of her utensils.

"I'll help," said Raven. The two of them worked on one side while the others just simply stared at Add.

"Add… It's strange to see him at a state like this," commented Chung. Elsword nodded his head.

"After seeing how powerful he is, it's bound to be strange if he falls weak," said Eve.

"But you and Ara don't seem shocked in the least," said Aisha. Ara heaved a sigh.

"We've seen him like this several times already; however, we're still very worried about him," admitted Ara. Elsword widened his eyes.

"Several times?" asked Elsword. Eve just simply nodded her head.

"He doesn't like to show that he's weak to begin with," answered Eve.

"So… does that mean that you people know? I mean, his past and all," asked Chung. Eve and Ara simultaneously nodded their heads.

"We don't wish to speak of it, even Elesis knows of his past. It's going to take some time if you people want him to open up to all of you," said Eve.

"It's done!" said Rena as she'd hurried over with a vial on her hands. Eve nodded her head and raised Add's head. Rena gently poured the liquid to his mouth. The potion instantly worked, making Add's breaths more normal. He had a more relaxed expression, yet he still looked fragile.

"… Add's sleeping face reminds me of Raven's," blurted Rena.

"What do you mean by that?" cautiously asked Raven.

"She meant that whenever you sleep, you look defenseless and in need of help. What Add is showing right now is similar to that," answered Elsword. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"I see that this idiot has dealt a number on you," said Eve. Elsword shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to be mature now. After being shown about something like that… Let's just say he's earned my respect," said Elsword. Add groaned, causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"Add, are you alright?" asked Eve. Add slowly opened his eyes. He had a drowsy expression and his eyes were filled with confusion. He looked around, not uttering a word.

"Add?" Called Aisha.

"Add, can you speak?" asked Eve. Add looked into her eyes.

**"Who… are you people?"**


	71. Saving Hamel Arc: Trust Act 4

**Hey guys, I'm back for another~! Origins will unfortunately be on a hiatus until I've picked my energy up again. My apologies for the inconvinience ;w; I wish to thank you all, for being here to support the story. I love ya'll ;w;**

**Special thanks for Earl Grey over Green Tea, rinea kathe, and ElsSilentFaith for following and placing this story to their favorites! You guys, welcome to the family C:**

**Without further adieu, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Stunned silence was all that covered the room. **Add confusingly looked around and stared at everyone in panic. He didn't know this people. He stared at the girl with golden eyes. The girl glared back, sending shivers down his spine.

"Add, quit joking around. This is no laughing matter," said the girl coldly. Add began to shiver, and tears blurred his vision.

"I-I—I'm… so-s-sorry," stuttered Add as he'd sank back into his bed. Eve's eyes widened at the sight. She grabbed Add by the collar and brought his face close to hers. Fear spread through his face, and yelped for his life. Eve's eyes widened as she'd slowly let go of Add. Add hid himself under the sheets and silently wept. The way the girl looked at him was downright scary, he didn't know what to do. "Mom…" he croaked out.

"Eve, you scared him!" yelled a high pitched voice. Add covered his ears in surprise.

"I did no such thing," defended the girl with a monotone voice.

"Yes you did!" shouted the girl.

"Girls, stop it. You're just making it worse," said a girl with a gentle voice. Add instantly relaxed by the time he heard it; it reminded him of his mother. "Add, are you alright?" she asked. Add heard footsteps coming towards him, causing him to tense up again. The girl stopped on her tracks.

"… We should leave Add and Rena alone," suggested a man with a deep voice. Add heard someone beside him stand up and stomp his or her foot on the ground.

"I will not allow it," hissed the girl.

"Eve, we can understand your distress, but please do understand that only Rena has the chance to get through to him," answered the man.

"Let's go," said another boy with a rather girlish voice. Add heard everyone stand up around him and leave the room silently.

"You'll die," said a girl with a drunk voice. This made Add panic even more.

"Eve. Please," said the girl with the soothing voice. If Add was to guess, this girl was Rena. He heard the girl growl.

"I refuse. As his wife, I'll stay by his side. If you wish to go against my decision, then I'll be left with no choice but to perform battle with you," growled the girl, Eve, even further. Rena heaved a sigh.

Quickly soon after that, he heard footsteps come near him again.

"Add, please show us your face," she begged. Add nodded, but was still fearful. He slowly left the covers, and stared at Rena. She was smiling at him, and showed no signs of hostility. He glanced to the side, and saw Eve giving him a calculative glare. This made him uneasy, retreating behind the covers again. "It's alright, Add. Eve is always like this," comforted Rena. Add slowly rose his head from the covers and stared at Eve. Eve stared back. Her face didn't show any change of emotion, but Add can see hurt and worry in her eyes.

"Where am I?" asked Add. He warily looked around the room. Rena kept her smile, but her eyes were saying something different.

"What's the last thing you can remember, Add?" asked Rena. Add looked at her and began poking through his memories. He can't seem to remember anything than his mother's smile. Then, a cluster of memories hit him. He began screaming like a little kid and thrashed around the bed. Rena's smile disappeared, causing her eyes to widen in fear. Eve took a step forward and held him down.

"Add, stay down. That's an order," asserted Eve. Add fearfully stared into her eyes. For some reason, the golden eyes soothed him. He slowly calmed down, but his breathing was still ragged. Tears blurred his vision once again and tackled Eve with a tight hug. Eve didn't know how to react, but she returned his hug. Eve glanced at Rena and saw her frowning. For Rena to be frowning, this was definitely an awful situation. Rena has always been the backbone of the group, she's always there to provide support; but now, it looks like even she can't help him.

"This is bad. We need to inform the group at once," said Rena. Eve nodded her head and motioned for Rena to leave and grab the others. Add didn't move from his spot, and refused to. Eve frowned; seeing Add this hurt and broken made her system slow down. She can't help, but feel guilty for leaving Add in Aisha's hands. When they've returned, Eve glared at Aisha. Aisha flinched; for Eve to murderously glare at her, she knew she went terribly wrong. Tears began to form on the sides of her eyes, but Eve shook her head.

"What's wrong Eve?" asked Elsword. Add stared up and saw the people, with worried expressions, staring at him with such intensity. This made Add shrunk into Eve's chest, causing the queen to be flustered. Eve tried to escape Add's tight hug, but he just hugged harder.

"No," whined Add. His voice was weak, yet endearing. Eve's face was visibly glowing red, causing her to turn to one direction. With flustered emotions, the gang stared at Add.

"Holy. El," muttered Aisha. "Since when Add was this cute?" they've all asked with unison in their heads. Rena cleared her throat and all attention turned to her.

"I've called all of you here to discuss something. Add, can you please tell us what you can remember?" pleaded Rena. Add glanced behind Eve and buried his face on her chest again. It was obvious that he doesn't want to talk about it. He felt Eve's hand brush through his hair. He rose his head and saw Eve staring down at him. Surprisingly, she was giving him an encouraging smile; something she hasn't given anyone in the gang. Add took in a few deep breaths before he began to speak.

"I've lived in an area, secluded from the city. My whole family tree was a group of scientists; my mother being an exception. My… father has treated me violently. He… would insert foreign objects in my body, and even toy with it," said Add. He heard Eve grit her teeth while the others gasp. He decided to continue, and get this over with. "My cousins would play with me from time to time, but we knew my happiness wouldn't last. Every night, he would beat me up if I don't follow orders. This continued on and on," his voice broke. He began shivering and clenched Eve's clothes. "Until… my mother has decided I had enough. She and I ran away, far as we could. But… it wasn't enough for us to run away from my abusive father," he gritted his teeth. He felt something snap within him, something dangerous. He grinned and began to lose control of himself. He giggled. Giggled then Laughed. Laughed then cackled. He quickly let go of Eve and stared at the gang. The gang stared back, horror filled their faces. "Long story short, he abused my mother and I even further. It didn't take long for the townspeople to take action and burn our fucking place down. We didn't stand a chance! I've watched all of them DIE in front of me. I've watched all of them BURN to the ground. I've watched all of them YELL for mercy. I've watched my mom DIE get raped in front of me. I've seen EVERYTHING a kid wasn't supposed to see!" shrieked Add as he'd slowly regained all of his memories. His sclera turned black, but he felt a sharp pain on his chest. The gang tried to compose themselves, but couldn't help but shiver. "Then, I was abducted, used as a slave. Raped, made for work, abused, and never fed. Those monsters didn't know what hit them!" laughed Add.

"Did you kill them?" asked Ara with a scared edge.

"Yes! Very painfully," said Add. The way he said that made the gang have shivers down their spine. In a very age, Add killed his captors. "Then, with the help of a special someone named Glave, I've escaped! Oh freedom at last, didn't you know how wonderful it was to be free?" asked Add. Sarcasm dripped in his voice. "It was absolutely the fucking best! Hunted down like an animal? It was the best experience ever," laughed Add. Eve grabbed him in and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. However, Add pushed her back. "Let me finish, whore," glared Add. Eve's eyes widened in pain. "I fell on the library, and broke my legs. It was absolutely painful! I've stayed there for most of my childhood with no people to talk with. Hell, I even began talking to the scrap metals around me!" said Add with glee. He laughed and laughed, his dynamos whirling back to life. The surge of power was emitted from his body, and grabbed his pendant. His fist slowly clenched around it, causing Aiz to yell in pain.

"Aiz!" yelled Ara. Elesis finally regained his consciousness, and looked around confusingly. She turned to Add who was clenching the pendant in his fist.

"That. Place. Was. Downright. Hell. With. Books. That. Killed. My. Family. In. The. First. Place!" said Add. Every word he said was accompanied by the strength of his grip on the pendant. Aiz yelled even further, causing the gang to clench their ears. The pendant broke, causing Aiz' spirit to disappear from the world. Add felt blood in his mouth and vomited it to the bed sheet. He felt something sharp in his body pierce through. He gritted his teeth. "Then, I invented the dynamos and left. Do you people have any idea how hard for me it was to believe that this place was a different century? Huh? I bet no, Elsword," said Add as he'd glared at the knight. The Knight stared at him with fear before momentarily shifting his emotions to a more composed state. "Hah! Playing strong won't do any good for you," hissed Add as he stood from the bed. He stared at Eve, who was staring back at him with shock.

"Add, calm down," said Rena. Add murderously glared at Rena, causing her to flinch.

"I am calm," grinned Add. Raven stood beside Rena and placed his hand on her shoulder to provide support. Rena took a few breaths in and stared at the angry Add.

"So, I hope that clears up everything for you fuckers. Are you all happy now that you've learned of my past?" asked Add with seething hatred. The gang was still frozen in place. He sighed and sat on the bed beside him. His act dropped and stared at the floor. "I want a peaceful life, you know," said Add. The gang stared at him with shock.

"Add," said Eve. She was the first to react. She walked towards him and sat beside him. She squeezed his arm, causing his head to turn to hers. His eyes were full of pain, his sclera was back to normal. Tears have already dropped down his cheeks.

"I just want a normal life," Add miserably said. He gripped the bracelet on his right arm and broke it off. His Nasod Armor temporarily flickered before breaking apart. He then took out a phone from his pocket and stomped down at it. The PC screens did the same as his Nasod Armor. Elesis stared at him with shock.

"Add, what did you do?" asked Chung. Add answered, but he kept his head down:

"I destroyed my Nasod Armor and my PC system. I don't need them anymore, I already have my dimensional ripping abilities, I don't need more power than that," hissed Add. This action surprised them; Add actually said that he doesn't seek for more power.

"Then, how are you able to help us?" asked Aisha. She quickly regretted her statement when Add shot her a hateful look. He may have lost three-fourths of his abilities, but he still looked downright dangerous.

"I still can," said Add as he stood to his feet. His dynamos whirled around him and picked up electricity and dimensional energy.

"Then, why don't you show us? All of us will fight you downstairs, excluding Eve. Is that fair?" asked Elsword. Everyone turned to Elsword with wide eyes, but Add just simply smiled.

"I don't see why not. All of you are going down," said Add with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Might as well go out with a bang," whispered Add, causing Eve's eyes to widen in realization. Add was running out of time.


	72. Saving Hamel Arc: Trust Act 5

**GUYS I'M BACK. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ;-; Thesis is eating me inside out and I have a quiz bee to study for and a shit ton of projects to lead. Well, at least I'm back. But seriously, I'm SO sorry for not informing any of you of what happened, and I'm happy you've stuck around ;-;**

**Before we begin this chapter, I would like all of you to welcome these people into our family!**

**Botmj, Anysa Evans,, wulfralph, KanVyVy, AmeNoHari, and Kamotekau! You guys, it's nice to see we have a bunch of lovely new members to add in our beautiful family :DD**

**Without further adieu, enjoy~!**

* * *

**"No!" yelled Eve as she'd gripped Add's left arm.** The whole gang stared at her with shock, except for Add who just simply smiled at her. The mirth in his eyes were completely gone and was replaced with sadness. This expression broke something inside Eve and tears welled up on the corner of her eyes. "You can't do this to me," pleaded Eve. Add laughed, but no traces of humor can be found. His laugh was sad, heartbreaking; even Elsword has managed to feel it. It didn't take long for Elesis and Ara to realize why Eve was acting this way. They stared at Add with fear, then outrage.

"Add, stand down. We're not fighting you," said Elesis. Add glanced at her and gave her the same smile he gave Eve.

"Then, just simply stand back," said Add. Elesis bit her lower lip and marched towards Add. The slap she gave rang across the room. Add's eyes were covered by his bangs, but Elesis can tell that he was holding back his tears. It was at this point that she realized: Add has given up on his life.

"Add…," Ara called out as she took a few steps closer. Add glanced at her, and saw concern written all over her face. He couldn't blame these girls. He felt the sharp pain on his chest again; the wound inflicted by Glave was opening up again. He cursed under his breath. Aiz was the one who was keeping him alive, and yet he killed her. He gasped and began breathing in an irregular manner, causing the three girls to step forward. The blood sipped through his clothes, causing the group's eyes to widen in shock.

"Back off!" commanded Add as he'd gripped his chest. The girls unwillingly stood in place. Add took in a deep breath and brought out a health potion. He chugged the contents, but he knew it wasn't enough to keep him alive. "Come on," hissed Add as he'd limped towards the window. "I'll see you guys downstairs. You better come or I'll kill all of you in your sleep," said Add. His voice was broken, and weary as he'd jumped down the window. The gang stayed there, unable to move. Elsword was the first to react, but he couldn't get any words out of his throat.

"Is Add… subtly giving us the permission to take his life?" Chung managed to croak out. The thought of killing Add in his own hands was unbearable to him. The man has saved Hamel from the Gate of Darkness, and treated him like a normal person. Eve wasn't doing any better. Eve sat down on the floor, her eyes didn't move from the ceiling. It was as if she's stopped functioning.

"Why don't we save him this time around?" asked Raven. All eyes turned to him, all of the brimming with confusion.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Raven. Raven looked at Eve, and gave her a nod of understanding. Eve could only shake her head. The suggestion was horrifying to her. Aisha tilted her head, completely oblivious of what's happening. Rena's eyes has also widened, as the idea has struck her mind.

"What are we going to do?" asked Elsword. Elesis put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Elsword finally understood what Raven was trying to say. His hands clenched into a fist. "Are you saying we're going to turn him into a full nasod? That guy has been through so much already, and wishes to have a normal life. Why are we going to turn him into a nasod, when he just wants to be normal?!" shouted Elsword. Raven shook his head.

"It's the only way. The potion Add drank earlier was a full recovery potion, and yet it didn't heal his wound. That could only mean one thing: that wound is beyond healing. As much as I don't like bringing up this idea, Add needs to be…. A Nasod," said Raven in a low voice. He doesn't like the idea of performing a surgery on Add as well, but he knew that it was the only way to save him. "I doubt Add wants to die like this." Eve stood to her feet. Determination filled her eyes.

"I give permission to perform the surgery. However, I must be the one to perform it. All of you shall fight him, while I prepare a core. It's going to take an hour, and I need all of you to keep him alive until then. This is an order, and I don't expect to see failure. Especially since he just sworn his life to me, I won't let him die. Ara and Elesis, I need the two of you. I need your powers to ensure success. Dismissed!" shouted Eve as she'd flashed away. Elesis and Ara disappeared soon after. The gang looked at each other and nodded their heads. They left the room and took off.

Once they've reached the empty streets of Hamel, Add stood in the middle of the bridge. He was looking in the sky, completely oblivious of his surroundings. His time tracer clothes were replaced with his Diabolic Esper ones. The way he stood there and the moonlight shinning down on him was beautiful yet terrifying. It was as if he was the Grim Reaper, waiting to reap someone's soul. Elsword took hold a grip of his sword, before summoning Conwell.

"What's this, partner? Are you scared?" asked Conwell in his mind. Elsword numbly nodded his head.

"Magical Makeup," whispered Aisha as she'd shimmered to her Magical Girl form. Raven shrugged his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. Rena stiffened and entered her siege mode. Chung hesitantly pulled out his pistols. Add has noticed them and gave them a very eerie smile. His body began to flicker, as if spacetime doesn't know what to do with him. The area where the core was supposed to be was simply empty, and the color of flesh and bones were noticeable. The very sight caused the very few female members of the gang to gag.

"Took you guys long enough. Shall we begin our rematch?" asked Add. His voice held no emotion, it was hollow and empty. His eyes scanned the group, and visibly smiled. It wasn't a grin, or something to intimidate people. It was as if, he was smiling because of relief. "Then, looks like I can fight without holding back," grinned Add as he'd crouched down. He looked like a predator, a feline ready to pounce. What happened next was surreal on the gang's eyes. Add flew past them with a speed that caused them to stagger back from the wind. He turned around and bashed Raven with electricity. He heard footsteps behind him, making him smirk. He phased out of the area, and appeared behind Aisha. He generated a strong wave, stunning her in place. He kicked, and sent several electrical bullets at her, before performing a summersault. Elsword has rushed in, and barely missed Add. Before Add was able to retaliate, Rena appeared above him and sent down a volley of arrows. Add winced in pain as Chung had brought down his Destroyer on his body. Add slammed to the floor, unable to bear the pain. After he removed his Nasod Armor, his defenses has was severely weakened. He struggled to get up, but Aisha slammed her staff down on him with magical energy. Add's ears turned deaf from the force, causing him to fly backwards. His dynamos regained his balance, causing him to smirk widely. The gang visibly flinched. What they didn't know was their attacks were feeding his dynamos energy. Add cackled and struck down a few electrical meteors at them. After that, Add crashed down to the floor and his dynamos began to glow in a menacing manner. "Void Field!" shouted Add as he'd generated a field of gravity below him. Unfortunately, the field was weaker. It didn't disintegrate any of them, and just simply locked them in place, while dealing damage from the tremendous pressure dealt on their bodies. Not only that, the longer he held this field, the stronger his headache was. He snarled, trying to shove away the pain. He had to let go of the field, causing him to stumble back. The gang charged in, but Add saw it coming. He grinned as he'd stomped the floor. He has entered his Dynamo Override state, causing him to float in mid-air. His sclera has turned black and he cackled with power. "Moonlight Rhapsody!" he yelled as he'd released a powerful ESPER energy force that kept reappearing after every second. The force was so strong enough to break down their minds. The sight was wonderful for Add as he'd brought down a barrage of electrical blasts at the now stunned members of the group. There was still an ESP blast inside their bodies, but it wasn't strong enough to grind their organs into oblivion. Needless to say, he was annoyed out of his mind. He momentarily stopped as he vomited some blood. He glanced around and saw mana shields around Elsword, Raven, Chung and Rena.

* * *

**After seeing Add vomit some blood, the feeling of remorse bottled up inside her. **She shoved her thoughts away to the corner of her mind, and decided to take this moment of time as an advantage. **"**Elsword, go to the left! Raven to the right. Chung, Rena, keep Add at bay with projectiles," commanded Aisha in their minds. They've nodded their heads as she'd covered them with her mana shield. It was a hard feat, considering how Add's ESPER field has jumbled her thoughts. "Since when did he have this ability?" Aisha watched Add shake off his sickness. As soon as he did that, Elsword rushed in with several copies of Conwell behind him. He stabbed forwards, catching Add off guard. Raven dashed in, and delivered an unbelievable series of blows in a small amount of time. Add visibly stumbled backward from the pain, causing him to yell. Add tried to fight back, but Rena and Chung shot their bullets and arrows to keep him from moving. Add snarled, his eyes glinting murderously with the moonlight. He has decided to take this match up a notch as he'd slammed his fist backwards. Spacetime cracked under his hand, and entered a dimensional gate. This made Aisha widen her eyes as she'd looked around frantically of where he could possibly appear. It was too late, when she heard Rena and Chung scream in pain.

Aisha turned around, and saw Rena and Chung sparring against Add. Rena kicked as hard as she can, but the injury she had made it harder for her. Chung slammed his destroyer at Add, but Add deflected it by cracking spacetime. Add flew around madly, scattering exploding dimensional energy, before causing a powerful dimensional energy to explode.

"Add!" yelled Elsword as he'd flipped in the air and slammed his sword down at him. Add side stepped and slammed Elsword in the face. The way he was fighting right now was comparable to a kickboxer; powerful and accurate blows. Raven leaped to the air and aimed his Nasod Hand down.

"Harpoon Spear!" yelled Raven as he'd released a series of cluster bombs to the floor. Add was dragged backwards. Add let out a bloodcurdling scream, leaving goosebumps in Aisha's body. She couldn't do anything but watch. Shielding 4 people from Add's ESPER blasts drained most of her energy. It was as if Add has an unknown amount of power flowing into his veins that puts Aisha into shame. She had wanted to be powerful, and would stop at nothing to get it. Now that she has her hands on said power after defeating the Witch, she thought she was finally the strongest. However, this was disproved by Add as he'd combatted her magic with his science.

"This is frustrating," Aisha muttered to herself. What made her even more frustrated, was the fact Add didn't go near her. It was as if he was expecting that she would slam down a barrage of magical attacks on him if ever he gets close. Unfortunately for her, it was true. Add slammed his fist down at Rena, but was quickly countered by Raven's sword. She watched them go at each other nonstop. The fight felt like hours, but in reality 5 minutes just passed. Or so what she thought. Suddenly, Eve appeared beside her, causing the latter to jump in surprise. Eve narrowed her eyes as she'd watched Add go back and forth with the rest of the gang. He was severely beaten, he was gasping for air. The only reason why he was still alive was he abused his Seal of Time.

"Looks like that idiot didn't want to die after all," said Elesis as she'd grabbed her claymore. Eve nodded her head.

"Aisha, you've done enough. Teleport the others to our position, we'll take it from here," commanded Eve. Aisha could only nod her head. She was too tired to fight back anyways. She quickly let go of her control over the mana shield, and forced the other members of the gang to teleport right in front of her. Add turned to face them, only to be met with Elesis' Claymore. Elesis slammed the blade on his head, causing him to crumble on the floor. Ara seems to have invoked Eun's spirit as she'd sprinted towards Add's aid, along with Eve. They crowded him, and Aisha's eyes widened as she saw robots carrying some tools; those were surgery tools. Eve took in a deep breath as she began working on Add's body.

* * *

**"I won't let you die on me, not while I'm around," growled Eve as she'd opened a box.** It has been several minutes already since they began on Add's surgery. It was hard to make a pathway to Add's heart without injuring any of the organs in the process. To say the least, if she made one wrong move then Add would be dead because of her. Then she began to remember the ordeal she had to go through back at the Nasod Core.

"What are we going to do?" asked Elesis.

"We're going to access the Altera Core's Database and see if we are able to replicate my core. After that, we can rebuild the core with all the necessary materials within the area, and perform the proper codings to fit into my Add's brain," said Eve. Ara just simply nodded her head, unable to comprehend any of what she said. Elesis, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, did you just say 'my Add'?" asked Elesis with a devious grin. Eve felt her face burning up as a pink tint decorated her cheeks.

"No, I've said no such thing. Now hurry up, we have to see what we can find," said Eve as she led the group to the main computer. There were so many buttons, and screen that left Elesis and Ara dumbfounded. Eve heaved a sigh and began typing in to the Database. It was a hassle, as a barrage of codes and passwords found their way to irritate the Nasod Queen. Eve pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself down. Well, it wasn't like she was one to talk. She was the one who ordered to install all of these security protocols in the first place.

"Hey, Eve, uhhh… Can we help out on something?" asked Elesis. Eve turned around and watched Ara took a sip of her tea. A while back, Eve summoned Ophelia and told her to treat Ara and Elesis with the best hospitality she can possibly offer. Needless to say, one part of the room has been turned into a tea party. Eve nodded her head and brought out a capsule from the computer drawer.

"I need the two of you to transfer Dark El, for Elesis, and Eun's Spirit, for Ara, to this very capsule I'm holding. We're going to need it if we wish to stabilize the power Add has inside of him," said Eve as she'd walked over and set the capsule on the table Elesis and Ara were sitting on.

Elesis and Ara's eyes widened in shock.

"Wouldn't that make it worse?" asked Ara. Eve shook her head.

"That would stabilize it. After getting rid of Aiz, his body turned unstable. The dimensional energy bestowed upon him by Glave is arguably too much," answered Eve. Elesis and Ara looked at each other with uncertainty before nodding. As they've transferred the required energy to the capsule, Eve returned to working on the database. After what seemed like forever, she has found the spare core she was looking for. It was completely white and shaped like a diamond. Wasting no time, she commanded the core to be summoned and it materialized on her hand. She turned around, and saw a resting Elesis and a happy Ara. Eve nodded her head and opened the lid of the capsule. She dropped the core in, and the core began to suck the energy in. The core began to flicker and glow into a malicious shade of violet. The capsule shattered as the core floated in mid-air.

"Yes, we did it!" exclaimed Ara. Elesis shook awake from her sleep and stared at the core in front of them.

As she operated on Add's open chest, she slowly made her way to his heart. She felt wires on his heart, and from there she swiftly pulled them. Add immediately stopped breathing, causing the girls to panic. Eve hastily grabbed the core and attached it to the wires. Nothing happened. Eve stared at Add. Elesis and Ara's expressions dropped as they've held unto each other for comfort; however, Eve knew better. She glared into him and, instinctively, Add's eyes opened. His sclera was back to normal, and he was smiling like a lunatic he is.

"Took you long enough," said Add.


	73. Saving Hamel Arc: Trust Final Act

**HEEEEEEEEY, I'M STILL ALIVE. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT POSTING ANY CHAPTER, I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK ;W; **

**On the good news, this chapter signifies the end of the Trust Act! What will happen? Who knows! :D**

**I would like to thank my followers who are patiently waiting for the new chapter. I'm very sorry again for not posting any for the past few days ;w; Thesis has been eating me, and college students can see what I mean. Accompanied by school work and exams next week ;w;**

**Before we begin the story, I would like to thank these lovely new people who just joined the family! :D**

**SnowFairy Hime, Anime Moon Jade, HeartBrokenHinata, and Ristar101; you guys rock ^^**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy~!**

* * *

**Eve wasn't sure of what to feel. **Should she feel irritated for this man to make a fool of her, or should she feel relieved that this man was alive. Add saw her discomfort and chuckled dryly to himself. He tapped her cheek, and she instantly felt annoyed.

"What did you mean, 'took you long enough'?" growled Eve. Add slowly sat up, and gently tapped his chest, where the newly embedded core was located. He huffed before turning his head to meet the gang's eyes. Most of their expressions were changed to relief, while the others were staring at him with awe.

"You gave us permission to kill you, and now you say we took too long to save you?" screeched Aisha. Rena put a hand on her shoulder as an attempt to calm the magical girl. Unfortunately, this agitated her more, and Eve could sense her anger. Eve shook her head in disbelief.

"I swear, she's making it worse than it should've been," muttered Eve. Add tilted his head in a very uncharacteristic manner.

"I'm not sure myself," said Add as he gave Aisha his dazzling smile. Needless to say, it shocked the gang and Eve felt conflicted. She was amused to see the gang stare at Add with shock, but he was angry because Aisha received the smile and not her.

"I'll punish him later," thought Eve as she helped Add to his feet.

"Thanks," said Add as he'd scratched the back of his neck.

"You still haven't answered my question," retorted Aisha. Add rolled his eyes and a scowl covered his face.

"Oh come on, can't take the fucking hint here? I don't want to talk about it, just thinking about it makes me fucking cringe," groaned Add. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, he's back!" said Elesis as she'd crushed Add with a hug. She realized her mistake far too late when: 1) Eve was murderously staring at her. 2) Oberon has appeared by Add's side. 3) Moby and Remy were whirling around her. Elesis quickly jumped backwards and winked at Eve. "Sorry, Eve. Didn't mean to steal your little prince," teased Elesis. Eve felt her cheeks glow, but she remained her glare.

"Make that the last," said Eve.

"Actually, do that more often." Said Add. Eve shot Add a glare. Add raised his arms to surrender, but not without that annoying lopsided grin of his that Eve found endearing.

"It's not my fault you look fucking adorable when you're frustrated," complimented Add. This took Eve by surprise and she quickly looked down to the floor to avoid eye contact. She was about to retort, but not until she heard something heavy slam into something large. She quickly jolted her eyes back up and was shocked to see Chung with pistols on top of Add. Eve simply stood there, unable to react. Add was unable to move, and if he did, he would've died. Chung was pointing his pistols down at Add and placed a heavy foot on Add's core.

"I swear if you'll let us worry like that again, I won't forgive you," hissed Chung. However, Eve could sense a tinge of relief and worry from his voice. Add, who managed to get over his shock, simply cackled at his statement.

"Better get used to it, fucking mousey," retorted Add. Chung smiled and helped Add to his feet. The rest of the gang walked towards Add and gave him a group hug. Add's eyes widened, and Eve could've sworn she saw a tear cascade down Add's cheek. "Hey get off me, you guys are so fucking heavy and I HATE feeling heat!" shouted Add. Eve chuckled at his statement. Despite yelling, he didn't show a sign of protest when they've constricted him.

"Come on, Add. Take it already, you're part of the family now," said Rena with a happy expression. Add turned his head to her. Then, Add looked to the ground. He wasn't speaking, and seemed like he wanted to say something. Eve took this chance to step in, and grabbed Add by his arm.

"I'll bring him to his room, you guys wait here," ordered Eve. Add looked at her gratefully before teleporting the two of them back inside the el party's room.

"Thanks," said Add as he'd shrugged his shoulder. Eve let go of her grip, and Add hastily rubbed the area where he was grabbed. "But next time, try to control your strength. It felt like a fucking boa constrictor was wrapped around my arm," complained Add. Eve playfully punched him on the shoulder, which Add groaned in protest.

"Go get some sleep, the fight and the surgery must've taken a lot from you," said Eve with a soft voice. Add smiled at her, but it wasn't the heartwarming smile. It was more of a demented grin.

"Oh don't worry. I have quite the fuel to go on right now," said Add as he'd walked towards Eve. Before Eve could react, Add crashed his lips against hers. Eve was taken back from Add's sudden aggressiveness, but soon gave in and returned the kiss. The two went on for a while, and it eventually heated. Eve ran her fingers through Add's hair, and Add did the same to hers. Add's hands slowly reached down to her back, but, suddenly, Add fell limp.

"Add!" shrieked Eve as she'd held his head. Add began to snore and muttered Eve's name. Eve mentally facepalmed at her idiotic husband. "Falling asleep in the middle of a make-out session? You're just impossible to understand, Add," said Eve as she'd laid Add on the bed. She was about to leave when the El Search Party suddenly entered the room without warning. They were holding their weapons, but Elesis simply gave Eve a knowing smile.

"Oh, hey Eve. Did you guys have fun?" teased Elesis as she'd pointed at Eve's hair. Eve hastily fixed her hair and felt her face glow once again.

"Wait, did you guys-" Elsword was cut off as Eve gave him a glare.

"Err, okay, we won't ask," said Elsword. Eve kept her glare and eventually looked to the side. She heaved a sigh and tenderly brushed Add's cheek. The gang sat on their respective beds and waited for someone to speak. The silence was unbearable, but it was broken by Rena's girly giggle.

"What's funny, Rena?" asked Raven as he'd turned his head to hers.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just weird to see Eve beside Add and brush his cheek lovingly when Eve wanted him dead in the first place," answered Rena as she laid her head on Raven's shoulder.

"Which reminds me, do you guys remember what he… well, you know," asked Aisha. All of the gang nodded their heads.

"And I assume the girls already knew about it before?" asked Raven. Elesis, Ara and Eve nodded their heads.

"We knew about it back at Resiam. The night before Add left the party," stated Eve. The others looked at her with shock. Elsword just simply frowned.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Elsword. Eve sighed.

"Because I don't want him to go through more than he already should have," said Eve. Elsword nodded his head before combing his hand through his red hair that has been tinged black due to the Dark El's influence.

"But now that we know the story… How should we act to him from now on?" asked Aisha. The atmosphere was suddenly filled with tension. "I mean, after knowing his past, we can now understand why he's so hell-bent on his objective and why he's insane. We just simply tolerated him, but now… I'm not sure how should we treat him," continued Aisha.

"Treat him like how we've always treated him except with more affection," said Eve.

"Treat him normally and with a loving smile!" beamed Elesis.

"Don't treat him differently because of the reason we know of his past now. I don't think he would appreciate it," said Chung and Ara in almost perfect unison. Rena nodded her head in approval while Raven remained neutral.

"Treat him like always?! I've always been so mean to him, and now that I know his past, why should I continue treating him like that?" said Aisha. She was partially shouting, but Eve couldn't blame her. She was about to speak, but a certain spear user beat her to it.

"And what? Make him feel uncomfortable with your sudden change of attitude?" growled Ara. All eyes turned at her, and she was glaring back. A few of the members had wide eyes. Ara was never angry throughout the adventures they've been with her, and now she was angry. Needless to say, it was able to be the second scariest glare they've ever seen; Add being the first of the list. Even Eve felt unnerved upon staring at a pissed off Ara.

"Err-uhh," stuttered Aisha.

"Now, you let me finish," barked Ara. Aisha instantly closed her mouth. She didn't want to anger Ara any further. She looked around, to see Chung glaring at her as well. She looked at Eve for assurance, but Eve gave her a cold calculative stare. Eve internally smiled at her discomfort and being put on the spot. Ara sighed.

"Sorry, I got a little overboard. What I'm trying to say is, just treat Add like you usually do. He doesn't mind, he even enjoys it. Well, I think. Back to the point, he doesn't wish to be treated differently because of his past. The reason why he didn't tell anyone of his past was because he doesn't wish for people to worry about him. I can tell this much, because I was in the same situation as him in the first few days after that… day," finished Ara. Every muscle of her body tensed, but it wasn't noticeable for the untrained eye.

"I agree with Ara," said Raven. Aisha looked down to the floor, unable to look at the stares Ara, Rena, Eve, Raven and Chung were giving her. Rena approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. She visibly flinched at the contact.

"We don't hate you, Aisha. We don't blame you for worrying for Add's safety, neither. We can understand why you're thinking like this, we're having the same thoughts as well," reassured Rena.

"Except for us," stated the girls who were with Add. They knew fully well of how to deal with him.

"It's getting late. We'll talk about this tomorrow. But one thing's for sure: we've gained a new member in the family," said Elsword with a warming smile that was directed towards Add. After that, no one spoke and everyone went to their respective beds. Eve laid her head on top of Add's chest, and soon fell asleep from the lulling rising and falling of his chest.


	74. Saving Hamel Arc: Add gets a Downgrade

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chaptur~! Exams are done, so rejoice! :D**

**Special thanks to these people who just joined in the family~ Welcome ya'll :D**

**BeetleBee, ThatGuyAdd, Ara Haan, VeryBoredPlumEater, Kuromii, TortillaT, and DeXypher, you guys rock!**

**Belated Happy Birthday, Yano Uzumaki! Hope you had a wonderful day ^0^ You too, MBC Kizaya Taishuro and to me! Oh, please do tell me if it's your birthday- I would love to greet you all ^w^**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy the new chapter~**

* * *

**When Eve woke up, she was worried that Add didn't wake up earlier than her.** She placed her hand on his chest, and felt it slowly rising and falling. She let out a relieved sigh and closed her eyes.

"System Check," she said to no one in particular. A series of codes flashed before her vision as Eve's system have been scanned by a built-in code. Fortunately for her, the code has found no errors. She slowly opened her eyes, and surveyed the surroundings. Everyone, with the exception of Chung, was still soundly asleep on their beds. She raised an eyebrow. Before the words have left her mouth, she heard a dry chuckle by her left. She turned her head to the direction it was from, and saw Add with a playful grin on his face. She can't help but admire how handsome Add is now, compared to before. His hair was definitely shorter than before, but it was still long enough to be tied to a ponytail. For some reason, it even looked like Add has aged 2 years older. Add's body has also changed from being buffed into an athletic build. Needless to say, Eve liked Add in his current state than before. However, she would still love Add either way. Wait… Love? Eve felt a smile curling on her lips. It was like what Rena has said last night. Before, she wanted him dead more than anything. But now, she wanted him to be always by her side. Weird. Before, she would reject any signs of emotion and claim that she's an emotionless robot. But ever since their reconciliation, she can't help but show her true side to him; a curious little nasod girl who's awkward about her emotions because she doesn't know how to act accordingly with them. Add has noticed Eve ogling at him, and grinned. Eve looked up to meet his eyes, and instantly felt her cheeks warming at the sight of his troublemaking grin.

"Ehhh? Now aren't you the one who's ogling at me right now," teased Add as he'd wrapped his arms around her waist. Eve didn't protest and just simply slumped backwards. Add was taken aback by her weight, and let out a silent sigh. Eve knew that Add tried to hide his discomfort, and just simply smiled.

"What's wrong? Can't handle my weight, Add?" asked Eve. She distinctively heard him snort back in response.

"Please, I've carried heavier stuff than you," teased Add. Eve's eyes widened and turned around to face Add. She raised her hand and gave him a hard slap on his face. Add groaned in pain. Eve victoriously smiled and stood on the side of the bed. She watched Add survey his surroundings, and an evil grin formed on his face.

"Fools. Sleeping so defenseless like this. Hey, Eve. Do you mind helping me in my little 'experiment?" asked Add. Eve simply tilted her head. Add face palmed and groaned. "We're going to prank them, princess. Better now?" stated Add in an exasperated manner.

Oh. It was that simple. Eve could feel an emotion that was forcing her to move her eyes to the side and felt the need to say something. Little did she know, she was embarrassed.

"O-of course, I knew that. Don't think yourself to be so highly, imbecile," said Eve. Add simply raised an eyebrow and his grin turned into a smile that caused Eve's legs to weaken.

"Never knew you could this flustered," teased Add as he got out of his bed. He walked towards the direction of Elsword, and Eve followed. Her eyes widened for a second, before returning to normal. Add, on the other hand, was smiling like a child who just found its pet. Right beside Elsword, was Aisha sleeping on his arm.

"I guess she snuck out of her bed and slipped in beside Elsword," thought Eve.

"Ehhh? So they're together now huh," said Add. "Then this makes this better," said Add. He turned to Eve. "I need a marker, whipped cream, and a rope." Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Last I've checked, I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship," said Eve. Add laughed at her comment.

"Oh, I won't be anyone's bitch," retorted Add. Eve simply smiled at his response.

"You swore to live for me, you know. So, technically, you are my, ahem, bitch," Eve winked at Add with the intended purpose to throw him off. It did its purpose for a moment, before Eve saw Add smile in a way that sent shivers down her spine; in a good way of course.

"So, are we going to do an S&amp;M kind of honeymoon on the day of our marriage with you, the dominator, and me, the one being dominated?" said Add in a sultry tone. This time, Eve was the one who was thrown off. She tried to come up something snappy to return, but she couldn't. She bit her lower lip in frustration. She heard Add chuckle, signifying that he won the argument. "Well enough about the fucking honeymoon, let's just get down to business," said Add as he'd reached out his arm. Eve huffed in annoyance, but smiled. He was definitely annoying, but it was worth to be his one and only lover. Now that was something Eve will never admit in public.

Time passed, and Add was finally done with preparations. For Raven and Rena, he just simply tied their hands together, and carefully put their faces right in front of each other. For Ara, he has just simply put whipped cream on her hands and a makeshift mechanism which will cause a rock to hit the side of her head. The damage won't be extraordinarily of course; it will only hurt enough to make her stir. For Elesis, well, Add left her alone. Before, Eve was about to ask why, but Add simply said one word: "Troublesome." She can't help but nod in agreement to his statement. And then, we have Elesis and Aisha for the last.

Well, this was something that even Aisha was looking forward to. Add tied their hands right behind their necks and tied their legs together. He sprayed whipped cream all over the space between them, so they won't be able to see the other person if ever they wake up. The space itself wasn't that large. To say the least, if Elsword was to pull in, his lips would meet with a certain magical girl's lips with a mouthful of whipped cream. Eve was impressed on how well Add has performed his "experiment" without waking any of them up. But she was slightly disappointed. When she thought of Add pranking, she thought that it was going to be grand. Not something this simple.

"This is going to be fun," Add muttered to himself with his crazed grin. She couldn't help but smile at his antics. After all, he had a good reason why he would act so childish at times. "Ready Queen?" asked Add. Eve nodded her head. Add pressed a button which caused Ara to wake up. The rock hit her head, and her hand quickly moved over to the area she was hit. Her eyes jolt open as she felt something fluffy, yet liquidly hit her. She stared at her hand in shock. It was whipped cream.

"Eun, why didn't you warn me?" asked Ara. She was downcast, but her smile said it otherwise.

"Sorry, Ara. It was too amusing to watch Add to prank all of you," answered Eun, but you can barely understand her because of her laughing in between the words. Ara smiled even more, and turned to glare at Add. She failed, only for her smile to grow even more.

"I'll be in the bathroom," said Ara as she headed towards the bathroom. Add snickered, and quickly turned his attention to Rena and Raven. Apparently they were awake already, but they were too shocked to move. They were just simply staring at each other, and secretly enjoying each other's company. Add burst out laughing, causing Elsword, Aisha and Elesis to wake.

"Wha-!" was all Elsword could say as he collided with a cloud of whipped cream, with Aisha's lips as a cherry on top. This time, Elesis burst out laughing. Eve covered her mouth and held back her fits of laughter. Even Rena and Raven were laughing. Aisha teleported away, and that was the last straw. Add fell to the floor, clutching to his stomach. Aisha looked like a pie just hit her face, and her lips were the only survivors.

"Add!" yelled Aisha as she'd summoned her staff.

"Particle Prism!" yelled Add as he'd encased Aisha inside a black matter case.

"Add, this is not fair!" yelled Aisha as she'd slammed on the matter. Add laughed at her expression.

"Alright, everyone gather 'round!" yelled Add. The gang did as he instructed. "Seal of Time," Add whispered. Instantly, everyone was reverted back to their normal condition. They spent the remaining time talking to each other, and talked even more as Chung had entered the equation. They were mostly catching up with each other, with Add whistling in appreciation at Aisha's "banged up job" he would say. Add quickly excused himself, and left the room. Eve was about to follow him, but Elesis grabbed her arm. She turned to face her, and was met with a smile.

"Now where do you think you're going?" asked Elesis with an innocent smile. Eve felt annoyed that she was being restricted to follow her lover.

* * *

**It's been a while since Add was alone with his thoughts.** He walked through the corridors of the castle. He marveled at the structure and began calculating on how it was made; but he quickly lost interest and found himself rather bored. He heaved an exasperated sigh.

"It's been a while since I've had a bloody fight that I was sure to win too," complained Add. He walked right out of the castle and walked through the streets of Hamel. Everyone greeted him with a warm smile, causing him to smile back as well. He was rather surprised by his own actions. "Looks like the cold and sarcastic Add was gone now," he thought bitterly to himself. Frankly, he misses his old sarcastic self. "looks like that little nasod girl have changed me for the worst," Add chuckled dryly. He proceeded to walk beyond the streets, and found himself on the entrance of the waterway. He was about to turn around, but he saw glimpses of a demon shadow army marching towards the entranceway. His lips curled into a grin as he'd shrugged his shoulder. Without any warning, he flew towards them.

"Woop de fucking do, bitches!" Add shrieked as he'd delivered several electrical blasts. The demons were about to retort, but Add simply floated in mid-air. "Void Field!" He yelled as he'd generated a powerful field of gravitational energy below him. The demons quickly disintegrated to dust upon impact as Add had cackled at the sight. He set his foot on the ground, and menacingly grinned towards the demons. The demons flinched at the sight, but dashed forwards nevertheless. He cackled as he'd brought his arm up. "You underestimate me, you fucking mongrels! I'll send all of you back to where you bloody came from," Add cackled as his dynamos have collected electrical energy from the surroundings. "Particle Accel!" He shrieked as he'd pulled his arm back. The powerful electrical blast send the shadows flying, a few of them had their limbs torn off. No blood came from their lifeless carcasses, since they were made of pure shadow. Add sneered at the sight, and just simply walked forwards. The demons were afraid of him now, but they still found their courage to attack him. One demon threw his spear towards him, but Add dodged. He cracked spacetime behind him and entered his dimensional gate.

"Reverse Circle!" He yelled as he'd appeared on the other side. He burst out a dimensional ball from his dynamos, and forced the shadows in front of him to fade from existence. He let out a demonic laugh as he'd bashed their heads with electricity flowing from his dynamos. He fought in a very unorthodox style, switching from kickboxing to judo, even taekwondo. "KEKEKEKEKE, is THIS all you've got, you fuckers?!" His hits delivered chaos, exactly what Add has wanted from the beginning. "Come on! Let me watch you squirm some MORE!" He watched the demons retreat, causing his grin to grow. He silently followed them from the shadows, gathering up energy for his next encounter.

Add was surprised to see an entranceway on the walls of the wide room where they've freed Taranvash from her prison. He followed the demons and was even further surprised to see a collection of marine monsters around the area. Well, most of them were crustaceans and magical beings. Add could feel excitement; an emotion he was never able to feel for a long time now. He chuckled as he'd made his way towards where the monsters were gathered. He stomped his right foot and felt himself enter his Dynamo Overdrive mode.

He jumped right into the middle and released a powerful blast of ESPER energy. "Moonlight Rhapsody!" He yelled as he'd bashed their minds with ESP. He generated a powerful shockwave and dragged his targets forward. He cracked spacetime behind him, and repeated his maneuver. "Reverse Circle!" He cackled as he'd released a power blast of dimensional energy. The magical beings were literally blown to shreds; their blood decorated the floor. He turned around and saw more of the beings running towards him. He smiled inwardly, and stretched out his hand. A blackhole momentarily appeared right in front of him, dragging all the targets towards in a single area. "Sayonara! Neutron Bomb!" He laughed in between his statement as his dynamos have caused a powerful explosion. A few of the monsters were blown apart, especially the Nasod Sentinels. He felt his Nasod Overdrive mode wearing off. He spat to the side due to the incompetence of his technology. He definitely felt weaker, but, at the same time, stronger. He charged forwards and found himself in a beautiful room. The room was colored blue, and water flowed through the canals. More of those beings loitered the area, much to Add's delight. He flew forwards and gathered energy. He channeled all of his energy to his dynamos, which created huge amounts of dimensional energy in return.

"Gravity Buster!" Add yelled as he'd slammed the floor with his fist. His dynamos have let go of the dimensional energy they've been holding onto that caused all gravity around him to disappear. Waves of Gravitational Pull dragged all the monsters around him down, causing their bones to be crushed under the weight of the earth. He stood up and observed the mess he has created. He walked over to one of the carcasses and kicked it. "So much for an army," he mocked. He didn't feel joy at all; this was too easy. He was about to leave, but his dynamos have sensed a large amount of energy just beyond another exitway. Add smiled and followed his desires to create chaos. Well, he was surprised even further.

He entered another section of the waterway, one he has never seen before. He marveled the beauty, before stabbing his fingers down a shadow's head. The battle went on, and Add found himself fighting more and more monsters by the minute. He was alright with dealing with them, but he was actually getting tired. His stamina has gone down tremendously without the Nasod Armor supporting him; hell, it was the only reason why he had such an endurance! He was about to dash back, but a large shadow have grabbed him in place.

"Put me down!" He yelled as he'd kicked around. He tried to escape, but the shadow have secured him in a tight grip. "Seal of Time" He yelled out. His dynamos frantically fluttered around him, trying to find a way to save their master without hurting him. The others saw this as a chance and they've slashed at his legs. Add yelled out, and released a burst of ESP energy to stop them. He fell down to the floor, unable to move his legs. He simply smirked and felt his legs return to their original state. He felt his energy was renewed. "Now which one of ya'll naughty boys are gonna get fuckin punished, hmmm?" he hissed. His words spat out like venom, and he cackled. "Come on, is this all you've got?!" Add yelled as he'd pushed the demon army back the long road to another entrance. However, as he pushed them more, the more he saw the water actually decrease. He frowned; this might cause an uproar, and hinder Ara from taking her bath. Add earnestly chuckled at himself.

As he continued his onslaught, he caught sight of a certain dark elf.

"Chloe," he smiled to himself. It was high time she taught her a lesson. He charged towards Chloe, and didn't allow her to react. He cackled and continued to massacre her with blasts. "This is for hurting Eve!" He yelled as he'd bashed her head. "This is for giving me so much fucking fun!" He yelled as he'd punched her guts. His dynamos have begun to distort spacetime and release powerful blasts of dimensional energy. "And this!" He yelled as he'd grabbed Chloe by the throat. His dynamos have redirected their blasts to her head, causing Add to laugh. "FOR MAKING ME YELL THAT CHEESY AS FUCK LINE!" He delivered a powerful blast of energy, blasting Chloe backwards. Before he could react, Chloe quickly got to her feet and kicked him. Then, she delivered a menacing number of blows that caused Add to scream. For once, he actually felt fear overtake him. He was dying from her blows. He felt his shoulder blades crack, and his rib cage break. Chloe kicked him by his leg, and a sharp pain caused him to shrill. His dynamos flew him backwards, giving him ample time to recover; but Chloe wasn't letting him go. Chloe charged towards him, and Add didn't have the time to react; except for Di.

"Kyeh!" shrieked Add as he'd felt his body being taken over by Di. He cracked spacetime around him, causing Chloe to stop from her tracks. He barraged her with a fury of dimensional blows, and eventually cracked her arm. With a loud yell, he raised his hand. His dynamos have honed in on her and let out a crack in spacetime. Chloe yelled in pain, and quickly jumped out of sight. Add laughed for a moment, before passing out on his dynamos.

It was afternoon already when Add woke up. "Oh shit," he thought to himself. He quickly dragged himself on, and saw the water around him to have already dried. Without a second thought, he flew forwards and found an empty cavern. The cavern had a large platform in the middle and a button. He narrowed his eyes and pressed it. The platform around him shook, as he was dragged down by the platform. The platform stopped in the middle of a strange room with metal bars blocking something. He narrowed his eyes, and realized that the waters were underneath them.

"Welcome challenger!" yelled a strange voice. Add looked up and saw a large demon with a weird body build and horn on his head. "Victor, coming down the stage!" He yelled as he'd jumped down. The platform shook, causing Add to stumble. He looked up the demon, and smiled at the figure before him. He spread his arms to his sides, and gave his crazed grin.

"And the challenger, Add the Diabolic Esper! With these two on the ring, who would be victor and take home the belt?!" shouted Add. He was entertained by the demon's actions. The demon boisterously laughed.

"I like you! But alas, you will die today. Let us begin the battle with the ring of the bell!" yelled Victor. Add menacingly grinned.

"Bring it on!" yelled Add as he'd prepared himself for the battle. A shadow materialized on the side and hit the bell with his claw. Victor instantly rushed forwards and swung his arms up. Add flew to the side, and entered his Nasod Overdrive mode. "Moonlight Rhapsody!" He yelled as he'd released a powerful blast of ESP energy. The ESP energy revolted around him, causing Victor to be mentally disturbed. "I only have a few seconds for this, I have to make this count," thought Add. "Reverse Circle!" Add yelled as he'd appeared behind Victor and released an energy ball. Victor stumbled forwards as he felt some sort of energy bursting inside him. Add mercilessly struck against Victor, who in turn struck against him as well. Victor punched him and sent him flying, causing Add to vomit up some blood. He struggled to get up, but was interrupted by Victor slamming down his fists at him. He threw Add in the air and punched at him without signs of mercy. Add slammed to the floor, and felt his soul wasting away. He spat to the side, and felt angry at himself.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Am I just gonna die here, and right now?! This is so fucking bullshit!" Add screamed in his head.

"You've fought well, but it wasn't enough to beat me," Victor grinned. Add grinned back and disappeared from his spot. He appeared behind Victor and struck him down with more blasts. "Void Field!" he yelled as he'd felt his Nasod Overdrive fade away. Victor was stuck in place as Add have delivered more blows to take him down. Victor backed away. He was about to strike, but was stopped by a massive Nasod Spear piercing through his stomach. Add realized this Nasod Spear right away.

"Eve!" Add yelled out. Eve appeared from the shadows and landed by his side. She had this fierce look on her eyes that almost made Add to cower in fear.

"Where have you been?!" Eve yelled out as she'd slapped Add. Add, who was already badly injured, slammed down the floor. "Add!" She shouted with worry on her voice. She kneeled down beside him and assessed his situation. Add looked at her eyes. They were filled with worry and concern; but mostly sadness. Add wanted to tease her and touch her cheek, but he couldn't move his body at all.

"You sneaky bitch!" yelled Victor as he'd raised his hands on Eve. It was only mere seconds before they were hit, when time suddenly stopped around him. Add refused to let this happen. Not on his watch. The core on his body began to glow, as it took over his body. Adrenaline rushed through his veins; he couldn't feel a single pain. Now dying by Victor's hands was one thing; but Eve dying on his hands was an outrage.

"No one can land a finger on her, except for me!" Add yelled on the top of his voice. The core on his chest burst into life as it glowed a menacing purple. Dark El and Eun's energy flowed through from the core and fused with his dynamos. A tremendous amount of magical energy roared through the dynamos. He flew to the air, and gathered one final attack upon Victor.

**"Paranoia!"**

Add yelled and caused the energy around him to explode. Time returned its course, and a brand new dimensional gate found itself above Victor. Add gathered all the energy from the gate and focused it on one final blast. He accelerated down on Victor and forced down the blast upon Victor's body. Victor wasn't able to react, as he fell down to the floor- dead. His soul was literally reaped out of his body, and all what was left was his empty body. Add smiled down at Eve who was staring at him with shock- it was the first time she saw that attack after all. He winked at her, before slipping into unconsciousness.


	75. Saving Hamel Arc: All is Revealed

**Hey guys, I'm back ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter, but before that~**

**Welcome to the family, TheCrimsonBlitz, and Genorimax! Everyone, welcome them with open arms and spread your love for the insanity and start corrup- err, I mean spread them with your love for Add! ^o^**

**Without further adieu, enjoy this new chapter~!**

* * *

**Eve lost count on how many times Add has lost consciousness whenever she's around him. **Usually, he collapses due to tiredness, much to Eve's discomfort. She shook her head as she flew towards him.

"I swear, he makes this harder for me," Eve muttered under her breath; but she couldn't help but smile at the lunatic on her arms as she'd knelt down beside him. She checked his pulse, and let out a relieved sigh. She was happy for the fact that the Add she met back then wasn't that different from the Add she has now; except, he was more demented than usual. Eve has decided to recall all the events that took place today.

* * *

"Now, where do you think you're going?" asked Elesis with an innocent smile. Eve felt annoyed that she was being restricted to follow her lover. She growled at Elesis, and immediately snapped back a retort.

"To go and walk by Add' side. Surely, you don't wish to ruin my mood," Eve deadpanned. She glared at Elesis with all of her might, but Elesis' expression turned serious.

"We've promised to talk about Add today. That was our agreement, right?" asked Elesis with a dangerous edge on her voice. Eve raised an eyebrow at Elesis' hostility. She heaved a sigh, and sat down on the floor.

"I suppose. Make this quick, I wish to be by his side all the time; his state right now is pretty… unstable," said Eve. Ara, Chung and Raven nodded their heads in understanding. After all, it was the four of them who could relate with the lunatic the most. Ara entered the room, and was quite surprised by their serious expressions. She sat down besides Elesis and waited for someone to speak.

"Now, let's cut to the chase," said Elsword. For once, he was actually serious. Eve smiled. Elsword changed because of Add's influence. It was like Add has the knack for the impossible. "Now… How should we, well… Approach Add?" Raven raised a hand. Everyone turned their heads at him.

"I do believe we've found the answer for that last night already. We've agreed to treat him like usual," reported Raven. Ara and Rena nodded her head. Elsword nodded as well, and decided to move on to the next topic.

"Should we… Try and break down his past? He was speaking way too quick back then, and he was stuttering as well. His sobs were louder than his words," pondered Elsword. The girls frowned at the topic Elsword has brought up. They were uncomfortable about talking to a person's dark past, especially one as dark as Add. Eve sharply inhaled and let loose the air she's gathered. She began to remember the time they had back then. They were in the middle of a forest; the place where Add has finally decided to open up to them without being forced to. Elesis and Eve already knew of Add's past back then, but he was too insane to even continue it, or tell the story in detail. After experiencing so much, his depressed state gave them enough time to speak about his past with full detail.

Eve sadly sighed. How many times has she sighed already? She has no idea anymore. It was sad to think that the time when Add was finally able to open up and tell his story normally was the time he was broken down the most. She looked around. Ara and Elesis were hesitant to talk, so the others were looking at her with expectations. Once again, she took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

"Fine, I'll tell the tale. Everyone huddle around, I don't wish to speak of this twice," said Eve with a stern voice. Everyone turned to her, waiting for her to begin speaking. She nodded her head, and began to speak.

"Long before he met us, Add was a child of a researchers. He lived in a secluded household, one that was remarkably far from the city. He wasn't allowed to leave, and had no company with the exception of his mother and his cousins. The other rest of his family treated him like trash, like he should've never been born. He was supposed to live a normal happy life, but his father restricted that from happening…" Eve spoke softly. Then, it hit her. No wonder Add was so hell bent on finding her. He had an ulterior motive, something even deeper than his desire to turn back time; he was seeking for comfort. He was just a child, and this almost broke her. She felt something swell up in her eyes, but continued the story. Everyone was keen on listening to her, except for Elesis and Ara who were looking at the floor with a glum expression.

"His father was a mad man. One who was madder than him, one who took in the taboo subject of…" Eve inhaled sharply. "Human-Nasod transformation," she finished her statement. Everyone gasped, except for the two girls. "He was the one who was responsible for turning Add into a half-nasod. If my memory is correct, his mother protested, but she was quickly silenced by the man. After that, he basically abused him. He would beat Add, perform experiments on his young body, and beat up her mother whenever she protested." This part of the story left a bitter and metal taste in Eve's mouth. She knows fully well that she was made of some sort of mineral, but the taste was foreign to her. She didn't know, but she was experiencing the emotion of disgust.

"I thought some sort of a jerk was the one who turned him into a Nasod. I wasn't expecting the culprit to be his… father," Chung said. He tensed up on the last word, but quickly shook it off. Raven had a truly shocked expression. He was turned into a half-nasod, because he was tricked by them. For someone close to Add, for his FATHER, to do such a thing to him; he couldn't help but feel himself boil with rage. Rena wasn't doing any better, as she'd clutched the edge of her skirt. She bit her lower lip; her father was nice to her. Then, realization seemed to have hit her and Eve; both remembered back then, when they've cornered Add in his laboratory. He was desperately screaming about them to shut up. He's taken in the word "family" in a negative manner, and it almost broke him permanently.

"Oh, Add…" whispered Rena. She sobbed in her hands, and Aisha looked enraged.

"How DARE his father do such a thing!" Aisha indignantly yelled. Eve shook her head and motioned for her to sit down. "How can I-," She was stopped as she was hugged by Elesis from behind.

"Aisha calm down. We can't do anything about it," said Elesis. Her voice was broken, as people have begun to notice the tears forming in her eyes. Eve wasn't doing any better, she had her own tears trickling down her cheeks. Eve cleared her throat, as if to say the story wasn't over.

"That's not even the worst part yet," said Eve. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes. "After the continuous abuse, he and his mother ran away. After that, they've managed to live a normal life; one without torture. He had friends, and he was happy," Eve stopped at this. A lump on her mouth was forming; she couldn't bear to say what happened next. Fortunately, Elesis finished it for her.

"Until that fucking pig came back to his life and ruined it all over again," growled Elesis. Everyone backed off from her, as flames roared in a circle around her. Ara approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Elesis instantly calmed down, and motioned Eve to continue. Eve nodded to express her gratitude and continued to speak.

"After that, the townspeople have found out about his family and razed their place to the ground. His entire family tree died right in front of him, all of them yelling at him with different expressions. A few of them detested Add while the others wished Add for happiness. The sight was too much for him, as he broke down at the sight of his family. His mother was raped, then killed right in front of his very own eyes. He saw thing a child was never supposed to see…" Eve trailed off. Rena was already crying on Raven's shoulder, while he steeled his nerves. Aisha was angry for the force that caused Add's life to be hell; she was angry at whatever higher being that controlled his life. She banged her staff against the wall out of frustration. Elsword wasn't doing any good either. He had Conwell in his hand; his eyes were glowing for a chance of revenge.

Chung, on the other hand, grew a sudden interest with his bombs. He had a distanced look in his eyes, but Eve knew that he was plotting for a way to kill those who wronged Add. Elesis and Ara were just simply looking down on the floor. Eve steeled her nerves; this wasn't going anywhere if she doesn't end anytime soon. But that failed as she'd realized something: Add blamed himself for letting his family die. Her voice cracked, and with a shaky breath, she continued.

"After that, he was taken in as some sort of a slave by the townspeople. They've abused him and forced him to malnutrition. He was never treated like a human being, he was treated as some sort of tool; literally. They've whipped him, forced him to work even if he was sick. They also had the guts to… rape him," Eve chocked on her words. She gritted her teeth in anger. It was at this point when everyone in the room shouted in anger. Elsword stood up, along with Raven and Rena, with a murderous intent present in their eyes.

"Where the fuck are these people?" growled Rena. Everyone's eyes widened. Did Rena just swear? Rena never swears and, sure they've seen her snap already before, but for her to actually SWEAR meant that Add's past was serious business. Eve waved her off.

"As much as I hate to say this, they're already dead several hundred years ago. Those fools deserved a fate worse than death," hissed Eve. Everyone nodded to her words, but Aisha had a confused expression present in her face.

"What do you mean… Several hundred years ago?" asked Aisha with a cautious edge in her voice.

"When Add escaped his personal hellhole with the help of Glave, he fell into a library that distorted spacetime. He broke his legs there, and had to operate them without any medical supplies," said Eve. Rena's eyes widened and let out a shrill.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Chung.

"The worst part is, he lived most of his childhood there. He resented… my race. He hated us; no, hate is sugarcoating it. He loathed us, he despised us with all of his might," said Eve. She flinched on her own words, but her eyes soon widened. It was because that her race has existed, Add was forced to endure all of those despair thrown on him. She let out a sob, then began to cry. She has no idea why Add didn't dismantle her yet. Given his hatred towards her race, he would've killed her already. But he was so kind to her, and she didn't deserve such kindness when her race was the one who destroyed everything he holds dear. Rena, Ara and Elesis seemed to have understood and hugged her as an attempt to give her comfort.

"There, there, Eve. I'm sure Add doesn't hold any grudge to you because of that," comforted Rena.

"Add wouldn't like you moping around and feel responsible for his despair. You should know that better than anyone, Eve," stated Eun for the first time in a while. Eve managed to form a small smile. Of course, she was being an idiot. Add wouldn't hate her over something like this… would he? She shook her head. How can she be so stupid- Add confessed his love to her and now they were married. She gestured the ones surrounding her with their embrace to let go. They were hesitant at first, but quickly let go. Eve smiled to express her gratitude and began to continue.

"He lived there for a long time, and managed to escape. However during that time, he has lost most of his sanity; he became mentally unstable, and had a lust for power. By the time he resurfaced, he was thrown several years in the future. I don't know the other parts of his story, but that's all he has managed to tell me…" said Eve. The gang was silent as they've controlled the emotions swirling inside them; but no one can handle it more than Eve. So that's why Add said that he thought Eve could relate to her back at Outskirts of Resiam. Then, she began to fit the pieces together, and closed her eyes.

Eve and Add, both of them have lived a similar life. Both were isolated from society and went through with similar experiences; it was as if their lives were mirrored with each other with a few changes. Add was isolated in his early life and never managed to experience a normal life; except his momentarily time of peace when he and his mother ran away. He was then sold away to slavery, and was forced to perform labor and pleasure. Eve was the same; she lived a peaceful life until war broke out that ruined everything. She was forced to rest on a preservation capsule, with the idea of her race dying before her.

Add then fell into a library, where he has stayed in for a hundred of years; maybe even thousands. It was similar to Eve on how she was asleep for thousands of years until she was forced to awaken due to an el fragment hitting her capsule unit. She woke up, only to find her race to be completely destroyed; it was similar to how Add has managed to find himself thrown several years in the future. Both reacted by gathering their wits and went out to perform their mission.

It was at this point when she realized how lucky she was. She has always thought that she had the worst than anyone on the El Search Party; however, that wasn't the case anymore. Add has beaten her for the title of having the worst experience ever. Unlike her, Add never found a friend to help him with. Because of this, Eve was forced to conclude something: They were the complete opposite sides of a coin. They experienced similar events, but reacted differently due to Eve's nature as a Nasod, and Add's nature as a child. As much as she hated to admit, she would be reacting in the same manner as Add if ever she was human.

The gang stayed silent for so long and were preoccupied on their thoughts, when they haven't noticed that it was afternoon already. Eve looked around, and became worried that Add wasn't back yet. That was when she realized that something was wrong. She stood up, and turned towards the gang.

"We have to go. Add is in trouble," stated Eve as she flew out of the castle with the gang in tow.

* * *

Eve finished recalling her memories, and looked down at Add who was still sleeping soundly. She smiled at Add.

"Look how strong you've become now, Add," she stated with delight. She wasn't scared of Add's new ability; in fact, she felt proud of her husband. Now, he has the power to protect those he care about, unlike before. She carried Add on her back and left the area to where the gang was currently located. She chuckled dryly to herself, and smiled to the horizon.

* * *

**Add won't be dying anytime soon... or... Hehehe. The Paranoia last time wasn't a new version, I just simply decorated it with words ;)**


	76. Saving Hamel Arc Filler

**Hey guys, I'm back! This is only going to be a short chapter as a preparation for the next one; obviously, the other chapter is going to be big :P**

**Now, why didn't I make the big chapter now? Well, writer's block actually. I have the concept but I just CAN'T put it to words.**

**Before we begin, I would like all of you to welcome ****FlyxzX01 TheKiller, to the family! Hey man, you rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy~!**

* * *

**After reaching camp, Eve was bombarded by questions. **Obviously, she wasn't the only one who was concerned about Add. However, what actually surprised her was Aisha, who was silent, and just watched everything happen. She took note of this peculiar event in her system, and turned her attention back to the gang.

"He's going to be fine. I don't sense anything bad with him after giving a quick scan on his system," Eve deadpanned. At this, it went silent. No one spoke, even for the slightest second. The tensed atmosphere was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Eve tilted her head with the sudden change of mood. She was about to speak, when Eve heard Add mumble on his sleep.

"Mom…" said Add in a voice just above a whisper. Everyone in the vicinity heard him, and frowns formed on their lips.

"I… still can't believe Add went through so much," Elsword managed to mutter out. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be carrying him to my tent. We'll talk later," Eve spoke. Before hearing any protests, Eve turned on her heel, and headed towards her tent.

"Just hope Add won't freak out!" Elsword shouted. Eve rolled her eyes, while the others stifled their laughter.

Eve entered her tent, and laid Add down on her bed. She looked around, her golden yellow eyes scanning her work area. Her desk was particularly messy since she hasn't been able to find the time to organize it. It mostly consisted of her system protocols, but a small area was reserved for data about Add. She felt her face burn up as she has realized something: she was actually no better than Add.

Ever since that eventful day on Bethma, Eve had been gathering every data she can get on her "stalker"; which unfortunately included asking the townspeople, and even tailing him if given the chance. She heaved a sigh, then lovingly rubbed her thumb on Add's cheek. She sat down there for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence the two of them shared; except, it was more one-sided for her. After deciding she had enough time spending with him, she stood and exited her tent.

Eve raised a nonexisting eyebrow. She wasn't surprised to find everyone was already inside their tents. She heaved a sigh, and followed suit. However, she was interrupted before even setting foot inside her tent.

"Eve," a rather seemingly high pitched voice called out. Eve turned around, and saw Aisha sitting by the campfire. She didn't speak any further, but her eyes had the gleam of curiosity. Eve heaved an irritated sigh, and sat down on the opposite side of Aisha.

"What do you want?" asked Eve. Aisha frowned at the way how Eve spoke her words, but quickly smiled.

"It seems that Add is rubbing off on you," teased Aisha. Eve gave out an un-lady like snort, which caused Aisha to chuckle. "Deny it all you want, but Add is rubbing off on you. Heck, he's even rubbing off on me with his… rather fowl way of speaking," complained Aisha. Now, it was Eve's turn to chuckle. Aisha raised an eyebrow. "Why are YOU chuckling?"

"Since when you had a clean mouth?" Eve bit back. Aisha's mouth dropped, causing Eve to smile. "Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies." Aisha quickly shut her mouth, and pouted at Eve. Eve stared back at her, not letting her gaze waver at any distraction. Aisha sighed and raised her arms to surrender. Eve's smile turned into a triumphant grin.

"Fine fine, I won't press the matter even further, but…" Aisha trailed off. She lowered her arms, and a serious expression decorated her face. Something inside Eve warned her that Aisha's next question will be a very hard one to answer. "I have to know. How is Add able to manipulate spacetime with his dynamos? Only a person with a large mana reserve like me can toy with spacetime, heck I can't even toy with it as efficiently as Add! He can crack spacetime and make dimensional gates, while I can only stop time and use dimensional energy. Earlier, I've felt a disturbingly powerful force coming from the direction you went. The energy had the same signature as Glave, but it was remarkably stronger. I've decided to break it down, and deduced that the person can't be Glave. While he is free to meddle with mortals, he is bound to never fight anyone or anything on that matter. And since you've said you're going after Add, well I think it's pretty much common sense."

Eve let out a defeated sigh. This was the one thing she hated about Aisha. She was bright and intelligent, but she loves prying on other people's past. Deciding to finish this, she opened her mouth:

"You are correct. It was Add who generated that much dimensional energy. For how he got so much power to do such feats, he acquired it from Glave. For how he learned them, I have no idea. From what I've seen before, and from how we've fought him… I guess it's correct to say that he's practically godlike," answered Eve. Aisha nodded her head.

"However, his defense is really frail. He's weaker than usual, he can't take in beatings more than before," Aisha noted. Eve nodded her head.

"It must be the results of the destruction of his computer system and his Nasod Armor. I guess this means that we'll be the ones who's going to take care of him," said Eve. It's not like she minded at all anyways. In fact, she would KILL just to take care of Add. Oh. So this is what Aisha was saying about Add influencing her mind. "We'll talk more of this topic for tomorrow. Right now, I wish to rest," said Eve. Aisha nodded her head without a sign of hesitation, and followed suit.


	77. Good Ending Route: Mirage

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late chapter for Lunacy ;w; I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this marks as the FINAL ARC in the Good Ending Route! Saving Hamel Arc won't be continued, until the True Ending Route begins. So until then, enjoy this arc~**

**First off, I would like to thank you guys for patiently waiting for this chapter to arrive, I love ya'll for that ;w; I hope you continue supporting this story until the end of time! ^o^**

**Secondly, I would like to thank Rayleonxz for following and placing this story to his/her favorites, you rock mate ^^**

**I've stalled too much, without further adieu, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Eve woke up the next day, with Add still asleep on her bed. **Eve huffed with disappointment. She was expecting Add to be looming over her with his annoying grin. The grin that she found endearing. She slipped out of bed, careful to not wake up Add. She closed her eyes, and ran a scan on her system. The system returned with no errors found, and Eve nodded her head with delight.

"Moby, Remy, let's go," ordered Eve, and left the tent. The two drones followed their mistress outside. Immediately, the scent of the sea reached her system. The smell was delightful, and puts her mind at peace.

"Yo," greeted a deep man's voice. Eve turned to face the man, and saw Raven with Rena leaning against his arm. Eve raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the sight. Raven sighed.

"Rena refused to let me go by the time I woke up. I've got to say, she has a death grip that could possibly rival yours Eve," teased Raven. Eve's eyes sharpened at him, causing him to shrink back. Eve felt pride inside her system.

"It seems that my glare can still affect you, Raven," stated Eve. Raven tried to shrug, but it seems that Rena proved to be a hindrance.

"It's just that you're the only one who was able to stand toe to toe against Add from all of the El Gang. He almost took all of us out back then when we had our brief stand-off. If it wasn't for your arrival, we would've died," said Raven. Eve nodded her head. It was true, after all. Add has the power to break spacetime; anyone with that kind of power is considered a god. However, from what Eve has seen, Add would've died first before any of them.

"While that is indeed the case, Add's defense has dropped significantly," said Eve. Raven nodded.

"Yes, I've noticed that as well. It was as seem he turned from a tank into a glass cannon; one who deals so much damage, but couldn't take heavy hits," said Raven. Eve sighed.

"I agree," said Eve.

"Morning," said Elsword as he'd groggily left his tent. Raven greeted him, while Eve nodded her head.

"The others are still asleep?" asked Elsword. Raven nodded his head again. Elsword's eyes drifted to Rena. He shrugged, and turned to Eve.

"What's with the shrugging, the two of you?" asked Eve.

"Ah, it's morning, Eve. Our muscles are pretty sore from yesterday. Those shadows packed a few punches, and it was really annoying," answered Elsword with an exasperated sigh. Eve nodded her head. Those shadows with the big hands kept grabbing Elsword and Raven. That should explain their sore muscles.

"How's Add?" asked Elsword. Eve's eyes drifted towards her tent. She expected Add to come out and yell "SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS", but no such event happened. She sighed with disappointment again.

"He's sleeping. I think the move he did to finish off that large demon spawn costed him most of his stamina. He won't be waking up anytime soon," said Eve. Elsword nodded in response.

"Looks like it," said Elsword. Suddenly, Eve's tent was engulfed by dimensional energy. The tent began to disintegrate, causing the people awake to widen their eyes. Eve instantly snapped her fingers, causing the tent to disappear. Add was standing there with his eyes open. His sclera was completely black, and his violet irises were glowing with so much hatred. He opened his mouth, and his raspy voice sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"What the FUCK are you doing here, _Glave?_" Add hissed out. Everyone looked towards the direction Add was looking, and their eyes also widened. There in the distance was a man wearing a cloak with chains wrapped around it. He was wearing a mask, and his left eye-hole featured a golden eye. Glave laughed without humor.

"Do you honestly think it's going to be that easy to get rid of me? I'm a god, Add," mocked Glave. Eve growled. It was the man who took her Add away after all. Add laughed, something that matched Glave's.

"And what? I can kill you time, and time again, _master,_" barked Add. Glave smiled.

"Oh, I won't be so sure of that," said Glave as he'd disappeared from the spot.

"Glave!" Add shrieked out. He let out another blast of dimensional energy, before calming down. It seems that Add's aura shook the others awake.

"What's going on?" asked Ara. She was gripping her spear, while Elesis was scanning the surroundings.

"It's nothing. Add," Eve called out. Add turned to her. He had an expressionless face, with his line pressed together in a flat line. "You have some explaining to do," said Eve. Add was agitated again, as his irises glowed a deadly shade of purple. His sclera was still black, and this caused majority of the gang to flinch. The last time they've seen those eyes before was, well, when Add almost killed them all.

"I swear in my El damn life that I've killed that fucker in the cruel way possible," hissed Add. Eve nodded her head and accepted the answer. Her system didn't detect a lie after all.

"What do you think we should do, then?" asked Elesis. Eve pressed her lips together.

"We split up, and find Glave," said Add. Everyone turned to him.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Aisha. Add rolled his eyes. Eve tapped her chin, and was drowned in her own train of thought. It didn't take long for her to achieve an answer.

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Add. If Glave is back, and he's as powerful as I was been told by you, Aisha, then he's going to be a dangerous enemy. If we simply waited here, then we would be sitting ducks. Add, who do you suppose should go with you on your quest?" asked Eve. Add was about to answer, until he felt a sharp pain on his chest. His hands instantly clutched against his Luto clothes. Eve's eyes widened and rushed forward.

"Add, what's wrong?!" asked Chung as he'd rushed forward as well.

"Stand back!" yelled Eve. She hastily pried Add's hands away from his chest, and pulled up his shirt. She involuntarily blushed at seeing Add's bare chest, but quickly narrowed her eyes on his newly installed core. Using her calculative eyes, she sensed a discrepancy within Add's core; while his core did stabilize his existence, it surely wasn't strong enough to handle Add's sudden burst of dimensional energy.

Eve cursed herself silently. How could she overlook such a trivial manner? No wonder Add passed out after using so much of his energy despite having performed greater feats back then without even passing out. The Dark El and Eun's Ancient Energy weren't enough to sustain Add's dimensional ripping abilities.

"The energy inside Add's core isn't enough to sustain him," Eve said bitterly. She pressed her hand against the core, and released a few of the El Energy extracts she had inside her. The core glowed, and Add instantly calmed down. She turned to face the gang, and Ara and Elesis had wide eyes.

"What do you mean, isn't enough? He has Dark El, and Ancient Energy flowing inside him already! He should be as powerful as Glave," said Eun. This time, the gang's eyes widened as well. Eve shook her head.

"I'm afraid that isn't the case, Eun. The Ancient Energy and Dark El only stabilized his existence, but it was not enough to sustain his abilities. There must be something, or an energy strong enough to support his power," said Eve. Add sighed. Eve instantly softened when she heard Add sigh. It was full of tiredness from all of the things that have occurred.

"That explains why I keep passing out after using my abilities," said Add. Aisha summoned her staff.

"How about I transfer some of my magic to him? That should help, since we're both in the dimensional manipulation sphere," suggested Aisha. Eve shook her head, and Add sighed again.

"That isn't possible, Aisha. If you apply magic to my dynamos, it would make them even more unstable. They're applied on science, and electronic configuration. The only reason why I was able to apply dimensional ripping properties on my dynamos was through the help of that _god_," Add hissed the last word. "and reading books about space manipulation. I believe that those books were also his works."

An idea clicked Eve's mind, and it was something she doesn't enjoy at all. No, it was suicide. But… It was the only chance they've got so Add can utilize his abilities more.

"I know how to fix Add's problem," said Eve. Everyone turned to her. "And you won't like it, Add." Add's eyes widened in realization, before his expression dropped. Eve softened again. She doesn't wish to hurt her Add, but it seems like there's no other choice. "We need to find Glave, and negotiate with him to give Add some of his energy."

"What?! Have you gone crazy, Eve?" asked Elesis.

"Yeah, you know what Glave has done to him! He may as well do it again," shouted Ara. Elesis was about to protest, but Add raised his hand.

"It's the only choice I have. Despite how much I hate this fucking plan, it's the only damn shot I got left," said Add. At this, Ara and Elesis instantly silenced. With that, Eve began to ponder who would be the best teammate on their little journey.

Picking Rena would be terrible. With the power of El going havoc in this city, it would be a dreadful choice to bring her along. Raven would be useful, but the army would lack an efficient leader. Ara and Elesis would be the good choices, but it seems that they won't talk to Glave without being angry. For Chung, well he's out of the equation already. The only remaining choices were Elsword and Aisha. Aisha would help, she's a Dimensional Witch after all. For Elsword, they can use the Dark El that seems to be stored within him to charge up Add's core if ever.

"I request for Elsword, and Aisha to go with Add and I and meet Glave," said Add. Elsword's eyes widened.

"Why us, and not the ones you've been with?" asked Elsword.

"As much as I fuckin hate to drag you two along of ALL people, you two are the only sensible choice," Add said in a crude manner. Surprisingly, Ara and Elesis took it well. Aisha simply nodded her head in approval.

".. Fine, let's get going," said Elsword and walked towards his tent.

"Good luck, the four of you. If this wasn't a journey to Glave, it would've looked like a double date," Elesis teased. Aisha's face was quickly flushed and dashed towards her tent. Eve and Add had no reaction. They were still taken aback from the gravity of the situation. The others excused themselves, and went back to their tents to prepare for their journey back to Hamel. Eve turned to Add, and frowned.

"I don't like the future that's ahead of us, Add," said Eve. Add sighed.

"Same here. I don't like the idea of asking that fucker for help," said Add. He was angry to ask Glave for help again. Eve bit her lower lip.

"I know. Add, I do not wish to force this to you, since I know fully well how you hate Glave. But…," Eve began to tremble. Add looked at her, and saw tears dripping down her cheeks. Eve looked down to the floor. Ever since Add has enabled Eve's emotion circuit and coded it where it won't cause any problems with the others codes, it has been hard for Eve. She doesn't like the idea of having these emotions, and would prefer living life without it. Eve felt Add hug her, and rub her head.

"This is the only shot we have so I can be useful once again, huh?" chuckled Add. "What a cruel twist of Fate. El Lady must really hate me," Add said bitterly. They've stayed in that position for a while, until Eve managed to cool off. She quickly thanked Add for his support. This caused Add to carve another playful grin on his face which caused much to Eve's irritation. She just cried right in front of him again, and now he was mocking her with a grin.

"Why do I even love you?" asked Eve and crossed her arms. Add shrugged.

"Perhaps of my good looks? My personality? Or is it my spontaneous and never-ending hype?" teased Add. He went on and on, before Eve smiled at him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"You've proven your point already," said Eve.

"Ouch," Add said while sticking out his tongue to Eve. Unbeknownst to them, the entire gang were watching their interactions. Rena chuckled.

"It's nice to see Eve acting like normal," said Rena, before shutting off the tent.

Elsword and Aisha left their tents, and walked towards Eve and Add. They were nervous of the mission that lies ahead.

"So, how do we find Glave?" asked Elsword. Eve turned to him, her cold eyes boring right into his. Elsword involuntarily flinched under her stare. It seems that Eve still hasn't forgiven him for what he did. Aisha paled as well, but that was for a different reason; she knew fully well how to summon Glave. But that would mean they would have to go back to Velder, and a lot of paperwork.

"Well?" asked Elsword. Add sighed.

"We don't know," answered Add.

"I do," Aisha blurted out. She immediately regretted the decision when everyone turned to face her.

"How then?" asked Eve. Aisha took in a few breaths, before speaking.

"Princess Noah knows how to get to Glave; actually, how to summon him. In order to summon him, we need my magic, Noah's magic, a part of Glave's essence and… the power outside of Elrios," said Aisha, tensing at the last phrase she said. Eve narrowed her eyes.

"A power outside of Elrios?" asked Eve. Aisha nodded her head.

"The wielder of the power outside of Elrios is known as Edan. He was once a Colonel in Feita who fell to the prey of his own weapon. He was cursed by his weapon, and, currently, no one knows where he is. The only one who knows where he is, is…" Aisha stopped. She can't say the name. No, she was too afraid to say it.

"Who?" asked Elsword.

"V… V… Va-…," Aisha stuttered. Add furrowed his eyebrows.

"Spit it out already," growled Add. Aisha gulped.

"Valak. The Lord of Pain. To get to Edan, we have to face Valak, and only Noah knows where he is; I don't think she would be willing to tell us," said Aisha with a constricted voice. Elsword's eyes widened. He has heard of the legend of Valak and Edan before, and he wasn't expecting for them to be the key towards summoning Glave. No one spoke a word, and the gang left with silence.


	78. Good Ending Route: Chose Poorly

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here, and I'm back for another chapter~**

**Special thanks to shannonb7593 for following this story~ Welcome to the family ^^**

**This chapter was depressing to make, so without further adieu, enjoy~**

* * *

**After taking a ship, their way back to Velder was silent.** Add and Eve were busy with their thoughts, while Elsword and Aisha were blanking out. Valak, the Lord of Pain… He was certainly a force to deal with; even Add will struggle just to knock him out.

"We… need to get stronger if we wish to face Valak," murmured Aisha. Everyone turned to her, but she expressed no reaction. She has been gloomy since the ship sailed, and this had Elsword worried. To have the energetic Aisha to be so lifeless; this was something he didn't like about her.

"I believe in my abilities. Why must you worry?" asked Eve. Add stared at her, and he also had no expression on his face. This made Elsword even more worried. From all the times he met Add, he was always smiling, and grinning non-stop; there was never a second you would see him with a frown, nor his mouth on a flat line. However, ever since they've returned from their trip to shut down the Gate of Darkness, he's been nothing but a hollow shell. Well, sure, the troublemaking Add was still there, but the fact Add has turned this silent… He wasn't so sure anymore. If this "Glave" person did such an impact to Add… He couldn't help but to shudder of what will happen to him if he met that same person. Elsword was shaken out of his thoughts when Aisha grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you alright? You haven't said a word," asked Aisha with a tinge of worry. Elsword smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird to see Add like this," said Elsword as he'd stared at Add. He was looking at the distance with a rather wistful expression. Eve was busy tinkering with her system, and left no room for conversation.

"Yeah… It really is. He's gotten a lot more silent, huh?" commented Aisha. Add let out a sigh, and continued staring at the setting sun.

"The day went by quickly, huh?" said Elsword. Aisha nodded her head, then frowned.

"I've really wanted to know the mechanism behind Add's abilities… But I suppose I won't be having the answers anytime soon," sighed Aisha. Elsword nodded, and turned his attention to Aisha.

"Can you tell me who this Glave person is? I've only heard about him by name, but that was it," inquired Elsword. Aisha bit her lips, before reluctantly nodding her head.

"Glave is a Warlock who was sentenced by the El Lady to Henir as punishment. He was one of the most powerful mages in the institution, and everyone looked up to him. He was a kind individual. He never rejected anyone, and wouldn't hesitate to help. He had a thirst for knowledge, and was one of the leading individuals who wrote the works for Spacetime. However, ever since his wife's death… He turned distant. He gradually became colder by the second, and he sought out for the "Absolute Truth"," Aisha stopped and looked at Elsword. He was keenly listening at her story, making her raise an eyebrow. "At this point, you were supposed to interrupt me or something with a stupid question." Elsword simply smiled.

"Would you want me to?" asked Elsword. Aisha felt her cheeks heat up, causing her to quickly turn away.

"N-no. You've just suddenly changed so much, it's weird," said Aisha. Elsword shook his head.

"After seeing, and learning what happened to Add… I've decided to be at least considerate," said Elsword.

"Still… This is a little too much," said Aisha before shaking her head. "A-anyways, back to the topic at hand. Glave was becoming more and more of a threat; he's been banished to Henir since then. However, with El's power weakening lately, Glave was able to break through his seals and be able to meddle with us for a short time," finished Aisha. Elsword nodded his head, and turned back to Add. Add was lying against the wall near the railings. His eyes didn't have their mischievous glint in it anymore. Eve, on the other hand, was still busy with tinkering her system. It seems that Aisha's words seemed to have made the Nasod Queen anxious with her abilities.

"Add's… troubled, isn't he?" blurted Elsword. Aisha nodded her head. They've wanted to approach him, at least to get him talk with them; but judging from his current state… They won't be getting any words out of him anytime soon. "What happened by the way, and why aren't they talking to each other like usual?" Aisha frowned.

"They've talked to each other for a while, and agreed to let it each other have some space to improve their moves. Since Valak is terribly powerful, they will have to find ways to improve their old techniques just in order to last against him within a minute. Before they began on their thought process, Eve ran through a test on Add's system. Apparently… Add can't use his dimensional ripping abilities without going berserk," Aisha said. "Eve prohibited Add from fighting, and Add was too tired to argue as it seemed back then."

"Wait… Does that mean Add can't help us?" asked Elsword. Aisha had a grim expression and nodded her head. Elsword's eyes widened for a fraction, before a sad expression decorated his face. "… I'll go get some rest. Tell Add and Eve that I won't be around; I'll be practicing with Conwell," said Elsword before walking towards the rooms in the ship. Aisha glanced towards the two, who were busy with their own respective tasks. She stared at Add, and her frown deepened. Add was still staring into the horizon, as if contemplating about everything he has gone through. It's not as if Aisha can blame him, but… The world has been too unfair with him. She sighed and turned to follow Elsword.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, huh?" Aisha said to no one in particular.

After Aisha left, the atmosphere between Add and Eve was thicker. Eve snuck glances at him, just to see his pained and saddened expression. She bit her lower lip. She has to finish her improvements now, just in order to talk with him. The desire to talk with him was overwhelming her, and something was gripping her from the inside whenever she would snuck a glance at Add.

"Hey, Eve," Add called out.

"Yes?" asked Eve.

"… When do you think this war will be over?" asked Add. Eve stopped on her tracks, and turned her attention to the Diabolic Esper. He was staring at the sky, and held a wistful look. His statement shocked her. The bloodthirsty Add, asking when the war will be over? This was new to her ears.

"… I'm not sure, Add. It all relies on how fast we will vanquish the demon threat," said Eve. Add heaved a defeated sigh.

"Hey, after all this… Can we settle down at Altera?" asked Add. Eve looked at him skeptically.

"Why?" asked Eve. Add shook his head.

"No reason. I just want to live a normal life after all of these are over. You and I, under one roof. Living like husband and wife...," Add chocked on his words. Eve glanced at his eyes, and saw tears dripping down his cheeks already. "… I'm at this state again, damn it," said Add gripping the railings. Eve frowned, and a sharp pain struck her system. It was equivalent of a sword stabbing her right from the front, and a lump forming on her throat. Little did she know, she was experiencing despair. Her arms were itching to move, to wrap them around his neck. But if she leaves now, all the work she had done will disappear. Changing a combat code is a complicated process; it must be done in a continuous manner. You can't just save it, and return to it later.

"I'm doing this for his sake, I'm doing this for his sake," Eve thought repeatedly in his mind. But that didn't cause the guilt inside of her to go away. In fact, it was eating her more. Here he was, finally within her grasps. Finally beside her after all those days without him. She has been yearning for him, waiting for him to return. Now, he's back, but she can't do a single thing to comfort him. Ever since he returned, Eve could sense him distancing himself from everyone. If she didn't act possessive of him, he would be forever an outsider in the group. Yes, she wasn't just simply possessive of him because of "love".

**She was possessive of him, because she's afraid of losing him.**

But right now, she can't help but silently brood over her decision. She has chosen to improve her battle mechanics in order to protect Add while he's powerless. However, in exchange for this, she will have to ignore him, and his every plea for this one night.

"… I'll go sleep now," said Add as he'd slowly retreated towards the helm. It seems that he's waiting for Eve to call out to him, but he was only met by silence. He clutched the sides of his head, and silently wept. Once Add was out of the perimeter, Eve felt the tears dripping down her cheeks and touch her fingers; but she kept on typing away on the keyboard. Just for this one night, she'll have to endure this pain.

**And so, the Nasod Queen and the Diabolic Esper goes on their separate ways.**


	79. Good Ending Route: Start from Scratch II

**OH MY GODS, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED A CHAPTER HERE YET. Major exams came by, and this completely flew out of my mind. I'm so sorry, please forgive me TTwTT**

**I promise that I'll squeeze out chapters as much as I can. Writer's block has also been a pain in the ass lately. But seriously, thank ya'll for waiting ;w;**

**I would like to thank ALL of you for sticking through despite how Irresponsible I am. I'm very grateful for it.**

**Also, everyone please welcome ahmad azhar111, Necocos, and SofiaNyan to the family!**

**Now, I've rambled enough. Enjoy the chapter, sorry if it's a little short ;w;**

* * *

**The next morning, Aisha felt horrible. **Eve was still on the same spot as last night, but she stopped tinkering with her system already. It seems like she's done. However, when Aisha tried to talk to her, she didn't answer; no, it felt like she DIDN'T want to answer. Something happened last night, and Aisha dreaded to think what happened to make the Nasod Queen revert to who she was before. She looked around, and saw neither Elsword nor Add. She frowned.

Aisha knew that Elsword was never a morning person, but Add's absence unsettled her. _I'll ask Eve later when she feels better_ she thought. But she knew that won't happen; not until Add has decided to show up. She walked back to the rooms, and knocked on Elsword's door. No response.

"Elsword, wake up. It's morning!" Aisha called out. She knocked again, and heard a ruffled response.

"5 more minutes," mumbled a groggy Elsword. Aisha growled in annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If you don't come out within 30 seconds, I'll blast you to the moon," threatened Aisha.

"Fine, fine!" shouted Elsword. Aisha giggled. Several days ago, right before they've reached Velder, she would use her Screwdriver - Driller to wake up Elsword. It does the trick, but Elsword would be pissed all day after that. The door slightly opened, revealing Elsword with his messy red hair. It has grown over the days, and Aisha found it unfair that he looks cute with it. However, a side of his hair was tinged black. That was probably due to the Dark El flowing inside him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's morning, everyone should be awake. It won't hurt to stay alert. The last time we were here in this vast sea, we were attacked by demons," answered Aisha. Elsword nodded his head, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

"Okay. Just give me time to prepare," said Elsword as he'd reached for the door handle.

"Hold it," said Aisha as she stopped the door. Elsword groaned.

"What is it this time?" asked Elsword.

"You were planning to crash on the bed, were you not?" teased Aisha. Elsword groaned in response.

"Fine." Aisha let Elsword close the door, and she heard the clanging of his knight gear. By the time he was finished, he opened the door, and Aisha instantly blushed. She shook her head. _What is wrong with me? This isn't the first time I see him wearing these clothes_, Aisha thought. Elsword chuckled.

"Looks like I get you flustered now, eh?" teased Elsword. Aisha playfully punched his shoulder.

"Shut up, musclebrain," Aisha teased back. Elsword simply smiled, and gestured for Aisha to lead the way.

* * *

**Aisha and Elsword walked in to the sight of Eve clutching Add's clothes. **Elsword frowned. Did something happen between the two of them last night?

"Add, I'm sorry for last night, please… let it pass," pleaded Eve. She clutched her fingers harder on Add's clothes, and what Elsword saw in Add's eyes sent shivers down his spine. His eyes were absolutely empty when he stared at Eve. It had no sign of love, not even joy. It was… hollow. Add was silent, and didn't give an answer.

"Please..." begged Eve. Elsword's eyes widened. The Nasod Queen was actually begging? During their times with her, she never even apologized for her actions and saw it fit to blame them. But now, here she was: clutching Add's clothes, begging for him to forgive her. Once again, Add didn't answer. Eve broke down, and pressed her head against his chest. For once, Elsword and Aisha saw the Nasod Queen cry. Add didn't even act, and just stayed still. This sight made something boil inside Elsword.

"Elsword?" Aisha called out, but Elsword didn't hear it. He was stomping towards Add, and-

Smacked him right in the face.

Add went flying, prying out of Eve's grip.

"Add!" Eve cried out, running to his aid. She helped him up, but Add didn't even react. She turned to Elsword, and Elsword saw her eyes seething with anger. Tears were already spilled on her cheeks, and a few more were forming; that didn't stop from making Eve look scary though.

'Why in El did you do that?!" She screamed. Elsword felt angry.

"He was ignoring you, and just watched you cry, that's why!" shouted Elsword. Eve's eyes widened, before narrowing.

"He has every right to ignore me, I've ignored him last night after all," hissed Eve. Elsword saw Add tense up.

"So you did mean to ignore me…" Add whispered out. Eve's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, no no, that's not what I meant!" said Eve in a rush. Add shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm used to being ignored and hit on," said Add. He stood to his feet and walked towards the rooms, leaving Eve with an expression that calls out: despair. Elsword turned to Add, and gripped his clothes with his fist.

"You're just going to leave her there?" hissed Elsword.

"Elsword, calm down!" Aisha called out. Add turned to face Elsword, and the sight made Elsword lose his grip on Add. His expression was downright horrible; it was as if he hasn't slept in days. His usual grin was gone, and was replaced with a flat line. Up close, Elsword realized why Add's eyes were void of emotion: they were puffy and red from crying. Elsword felt angry with himself. Of course Add's eyes would be empty, he's currently depressed. But still… Elsword hasn't seen so much despair in one expression.

"I'm… sorry," Elsword called out. Add shook his head.

"It's fine," he said with a voice just above a whisper. He turned to leave for his room, but Eve suddenly dashed towards him. She gripped his shoulder and pulled up his sleeve only to jerk back in shock. Elsword saw it as well, which caused him to widen his eyes. Across Add's forearm was a series of cuts. They looked fresh, and were cut deep. Aisha rushed forwards as well, and pulled up the other sleeve. His other forearm was not in the best condition as well.

"Add… What have you done with yourself?" asked Eve. Add stayed silent, but Elsword could see his shoulders trembling.

"It's nothing," said Add before turning to leave.

"Add, please," halted Eve as she'd grabbed his upper arm. Add stopped a bit, not even showing a sign of resistance. "Please… stop this," begged Eve. Add stayed still again, and Eve couldn't help but wail in pain.

"Aisha, lead her away please," said Elsword. Aisha nodded her head, and rubbed her hands against Eve's shoulders as an attempt to comfort her.

"Let's go, Eve. Add needs some space," said Aisha.

"No, no! Let me go, I don't want to lose him again!" shouted Eve. Eve protested even more, which caused Elsword to feel guilty for prying Eve out of Add. But he has to do it. Elsword watched Aisha take Eve away from them, until Eve ultimately stopped from protesting. She cried on Aisha's arms with Aisha whispering soothing words to her.

"Looks like it's my turn of the bargain, huh?" Elsword spoke to no one in particular. He turned to Add. He was still staring at nothing, as if he was an empty vessel. Elsword frowned.

"Hey, Add. Want to talk about it?" asked Elsword. Elsword was expecting Add to say no, but surprisingly he nodded. He looked back at Aisha, and locked eyes with her. Understanding passed between the two of them, and Elsword led Add to the railings. They stared at the reflection of the sun on the sea for a while, until Add decided to break the ice.

"I… don't know what to do anymore, really," said Add. Elsword turned to him, and motioned for him to continue. "I mean… Last night was just horrible. Being told I'm not allowed to use my powers is a big blow to me. It was as if I'm being told that I'll be a burden on this mission instead. And now… I just don't know how to approach Eve. I mean, I know that she was ignoring me for my sake, but I just…" Add covered his face with his hands. Elsword sighed, and pulled out Conwell.

"You know, at times like this? I train," said Elsword. Add turned to him with a confused look.

"How is training supposed to help?" asked Add. Elsword shrugged.

"It helps in venting emotions. Plus, I can teach you swordplay so you can fight at least, and don't have to worry about being a burden."

At this, Add seemed to beam up. The old light in his eyes seemed to have returned.

"Really? I mean, I'm awful at that," said Add. Elsword smiled.

'Hey, pardn'er. I'll give this guy the permission to use me' said Conwell on Elsword's mind. Elsword's smile grew.

"Yeah, I'll even lend you Conwell!" said Elsword. At this, Add smiled and looked at the distance. Elsword heaved a relieved sigh. He turned to Aisha, and saw Eve with fiery determination in her eyes. It looks like Aisha have managed to convince her too. Aisha motioned for Elsword to talk to her, and the two walked towards the helm of the ship.

"How's it going on your end?" asked Aisha. Elsword smiled.

"Doing great. I've managed to distract Add by now, but I don't think I'll be able to help him in fixing his relationship with Eve," muttered Elsword. Aisha smiled.

"Boys," teased Aisha. Elsword raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, I've managed to pull Eve out of her misery. Did a few things here and there, let's just say Eve is going to be aggressive for a while."

"Aggressive?" asked Elsword, confusion clear in his voice. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"I mean Eve is going to go and make the moves on Add. Let's just hope Add accepts them," said Aisha.

"Ah, he will. Not sure how he will react though," said Elsword. Aisha giggled.

"We'll just have to play Cupid, huh?" said Aisha.

* * *

The gang reached Velder after a few more hours, and by the time they got off, Eve was already flirting with Add. Add was surprised with Eve's sudden gestures, but he just doesn't know how to react to them. He would nervously chuckle or laugh, but didn't spoke a word. However, this didn't stop Eve and only fueled her determination to get Add close to her again. Elsword shook his head.

"I guess even the Nasod Queen is dense," thought Elsword. What Eve didn't know was Add was really close to her already; he just doesn't know how to talk with her anymore. Perhaps, shy is the best term right now. Aisha gasped.

"You've noticed that?" asked Aisha.

"Oh, haha Aisha!" groaned Elsword. Suddenly, a blur of white passed between them, and tackled itself against Add.

"Add!" The three shouted in unison. Add was thrown backwards with the sudden weight shift, and found himself sitting on the floor.

"Ouch," groaned Add. Elsword stared at the little girl right in front of Add who was sitting right in front of him. The girl had white hair, and a white dress.

"Whitsie!" The girl exclaimed rather happily, and hugged Add by the neck. Add's eyes widened, and Elsword could swear Eve's eyes flickered with jealousy.

**And so, Eve's battle has just begun.**


	80. Good Ending Route: Ribbons

**Sorry this took a while, here's a new chapter for Lunacy! I have a few ideas on my mind now, but it might take some time again for me to put out chapters. As you can tell, I've been very unfaithful to my updating schedule, and that I've been cheating on this chapter with Thesis Writing. So, I'm sorry for that, but I'll keep posting chapters as soon as possible!**

**Before this chapter will begin, I would like to thank adiermartrus15, FlyxzX01TheKiller, and MaskofSins for following and placing this story to their favorites~ Welcome to the family! ^o^**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy~**

* * *

**Add found his day weird. **Eve hitting on him, when it's supposed to be the way around, was weird for him, and meeting younger Lily made it weirder. He could only stare in shock, and disbelief at the small little girl who had a sharp resemblance to his mother right in front of him. He couldn't speak his mind out, and say his remarked catchphrase "what the fuck?" Or is it perhaps that he doesn't feel like saying it?

His past few days have been confusing. From his normally sadistic, and rather loud personality, he seemed to have adapted to a somewhat shy and cautious one. Why did he do so, he had no idea. However, one emotion lingers on his talented mind:

**Regret**

Why was he feeling regret? Was it perhaps that he regrets not reciprocating with Eve's actions earlier? Or was it perhaps that he regrets being naïve at believing he killed Glave? Or…

**Was it perhaps that he regrets leaving Lily and the others behind on the other dimension and forgetting about them?**

No, no, that wouldn't make perfect sense; or so he thought. What he didn't notice was the sense of dread feeding up on him. He's completely forgotten about Lily and the others, being consumed with Glave and all; facing younger Lily brought those memories back to him. He found them unpleasing, rather unsightly; but also melancholic. He found himself missing the company of those people, despite being only a short time with them.

He doesn't wish to admit it, but it made him feel worthless.

He doesn't wish to admit it, but it made him feel depressed.

He didn't notice what was going on, and could only stare at Lily. His pained expression seemed to have worried the child. What made it worse was the tears suddenly dripping down his cheek.

"Wh… Whitsie?" the girl called out, rubbing her fingers on his face as an attempt to wipe away the tears. Add wanted to break down, but at the same time, he doesn't. It's a painful decision, and it's something that didn't go unnoticed.

"A-ah, you should get off him," suggested the Dimensional Witch who placed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"But… he's crying," protested the little girl who refused to comply with Aisha's wishes.

"We'll take care of it," said the Nasod Queen who wore a worried expression. The little girl groaned as she was lifted off by Elsword while Eve helped Add get to his feet. Add didn't speak, the lump on his throat was stopping him from doing so. Within a second, Eve had already pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his tear stained cheeks. Right now, he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. He was prohibited from using his powers. It was exactly like back then. A sense of pain coursed through his body as he'd remembered every pain that was inflicted upon him during his childhood. He wailed in pain, his party members' voice falling on deaf ears.

**"Don't make me laugh! Without your dynamos and your fancy nasod machinery, you're useless. You are powerless and won't be able to save anyone!"**

Were the words that keep echoing through his mind. They were words none other than from Ace, the upstart Rune Knight. At this point, Add fell unconscious.

By the time he came to, he was already inside a room with the Nasod Queen sleeping on a chair beside him by his left. Her head was laid against the bedrest, and held Add's hand as if he was going to disappear. To his right was Elsword who was staring outside of a window.

"It seems that you've finally come to," said Elsword.

"Uhn…" Add called out. Elsword sighed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Aisha's out, making a deal with Velder HQ. She just left, and we should expect her coming back a few hours from now."

"… Did something happen while I was out?" Add asked. Elsword stayed silent for a while, before answering.

"Eve panicked, along with Lily. Fortunately, Aisha managed to convince Lily and send her back to her mom. Eve had Oberon carry you on our way here."

Add simply nodded his head, accepting his answer. The two men stayed silent for a while, letting nature take place.

"You think you can have Eve let go of your hand? I wish to have you trained as soon as possible," said Elsword. At this, Add paled.

"I don't think I can. Eve's grip rivals of a bear trap." For some odd reason, Elsword chuckled, but Add followed after.

"Well, I think you can. Why don't you try?" Add rolled his eyes, and put his hand on Eve's. He slowly pried Eve's hand from his, and did it with shocking ease.

"Weird. Did she let her guard down?" thought Add. Elsword smiled at this.

"Let's go. I think Eve can forgive us by, ah, slipping out of your grasp for a few hours," joked Elsword. At this, Add chuckled, and left the bed.

"But I can't just leave her here…."

"Don't worry. We're in Velder's training grounds, sleeping in one of their quarters. The arena is just right outside the window," Elsword reassured. At this, Add seemed to have exhaled the breath he was holding in.

"Let's get a move on then."

* * *

Upon reaching the arena, Add was met with a variety of weapons. Elsword explained what every weapon can do, and all of them sparked Add's scientific curiosity.

"Now, I wonder which one of them will fit you," muttered Elsword, putting his fingers on his chin. Add furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Weren't you supposed to teach me how to use Conwell?"

"I did, but… Well, Eve pointed out that you should pick a weapon of your choice, one that is, err…, compatible with you," said Elsword, air quoting the words "compatible". Add sighed, but smiled at his lover's consideration.

"I suppose so," said Add.

"Well, going with your wild personality, I think we should go for these… Hey, what are these called again?" called Elsword.

"Knuckles!" shouted a knight.

"Thanks!" Elsword answered back, handing Add a pair of heavy looking gloves. The very sight made Add wince. He couldn't possibly carry them by himself, can he? "It can't be that bad!" cheered Elsword, dumping the knuckles on Add's arms. Add recoiled back from its weight, his eyes widening with the sudden weight shift. It was certainly too heavy for his fragile arms, and he couldn't help but drop them to the ground. At this, Elsword laughed, much to Add's discomfort.

"I suppose Knuckles are out of the question then. How about a spear?" asked Elsword, handing Add a spear. The weight was balanced, however it was a little too heavy for Ad on the spear end. Elsword visibly frowned at this, but he quickly covered it up with a smile. "Let's try it." He grabbed a sword from the side, and pointed it at Add.

"Wait, now?" asked Add. Without warning, Elsword charged, forcing Add to block with the spear's shaft. "Hey, I don't even know how to use this yet!"

"Let your instincts take over, that should do it!" said Elsword.

Unfortunately, Add only lasted for a few seconds.

"Spear isn't a good fit for me," Add panted out. Elsword pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We'll have to go for a sword," said Elsword, before returning to the heap of weapons. Add looked around the armory, and found a rather weird set of weapons… There were two similar blades that were curved outwards by its blade edge. It was connected together by a long ribbon by its handle that seemed durable.

"That," said Add, pointing towards the blade. Elsword turned as well, and frowned.

"Well, we could try. It just looks complicated, and I have a feeling that you'll end up tripping on them instead during our training." Add rolled his eyes.

"I can't be that bad," said Add, walking towards the blades. He grabbed the handles, and lifted them. It was surprisingly light, a perfect match for his rather fragile body. While it was true that he somehow worked out, his days of using his dynamos solely made him out of shape. Add took a few test swings with the blade, and he found the ribbons to be surprisingly useful. He can use them to throw the blade forwards, and pull them backwards without worrying of the weapon not coming back to his hand. It has also quite the reach, and the ribbons were made of pretty durable material.

"Hoh, I think you can pull that off. Want to spar?" asked Elsword, raising his sword. Add nodded, eager to put his newly acquired weapons for a test. Without warning, both sides charged at each other. Add swung downwards, and followed it up with a neat upward arc with second blade. He followed this up again with a horizontal swing from his first blade, and a fast downward slash with his second. Elsword blocked the blows with his sword, taking a small step back; he was surprised at Add's ferocity, and the power behind his blows. His strikes were only moderately strong, not as strong as Elsword's, but Add's speed put a difference.

Elsword fought back, seeing as how he was in quite the disadvantage. He slashed at Add, careful not to use any of his skills, but only his actives. He kicked at Add, momentarily stunning him, before slashing at him wildly. Luckily for Add, he managed to block, and roll to the sides.

"Woah, isn't that kid Dame Elesis' younger brother?"

"Who's he sparring with? I've never seen someone fighting as vicious as him."

The last phrase was certainly true. From how Add fought with his two new toys, it actually felt like he trained with them for years. He swung them around like a wild animal, and even used the ribbons to his advantage. He would suddenly throw the blade in the air, and use it as some sort of whip from the ribbons to confuse Elsword. Add's battle instincts were taking over, and it was severely putting Elsword into a tight spot.

It has been a while since Add felt like this. The sensation of his heart racing, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. It's been the first time in a while since he felt elated.

First time in a while, since he felt joy.

And Elsword shared that feeling. He was overjoyed at how Add fought, and he found himself enjoying the small match.

It didn't take long for Elsword to emerge victorious, but both parties were wearing huge smiles on their faces. Elsword reached out a hand for Add, which he politely ignored. Instead of being annoyed, Elsword chuckled.

"Keep this up, you'll be a better fighter than me in no time!" cheered Elsword. Add chuckled, and looked at the sky.

"Perhaps," answered Add with an equal share of positivity.

**Unconsciously, the two have resolved their differences.**

* * *

**-cough- I might be using Nata -cough-**


	81. AN Good Ending Route Filler

**This chapter is short, but I'm gonna tell you why the recent decrease of the chapters, along with the quality of the past few days.**

**The main reason for the chapters being short, and it's something we can all agree on:**

**Writer's Block.**

**It happens to every writer, and it's sad that it's been happening to me. Recently, as you may have noticed, I've posted two other fanfictions; a PJO one, and a RWBY one. The PJO one will be released tomorrow, but that's a different topic.**

**I've been having serious troubles on how do I ascend the story now. I know how the plot goes, and everything, but applying it isn't as easy as you can think. You have to make sure that the plot doesn't go too fast, nor too slow; hence these short character development chapters I put in between the major events of the story. There's nothing fun about reading a story whose pacing is way too fast; a mistake I've learned far too late. (See earlier chapters for what I've meant.)**

**The next two are other reasons that I'm quite embarrassed to admit:**

**First Sub Reason: I'm much more interested in the other universes than Elsword. I'd hate to admit this, but Elsword has been declining recently, and it also caused me to lose my interest. The Elsword storyline is too complicated to follow, especially the releases of new maps, and the revamps which are hard to put in. We also have the official light novel about Add becoming Diabolic Esper in which will greatly affect this storyline; since I try to make it as CANON, and CLOSE to the characters as possible.**

**I'm planning to ignore the Light Novel so it wouldn't cause any complications, but one should expect that this story will be rewritten in the far future.**

**Second Sub Reason: The time. I don't have much free time in my hands now. As much as I hate to admit, the more you grow up, the more limited your time can be. I'm currently on the stage of Chapter III for my thesis, and it has been consuming my time, causing me to remake my schedule of making the stories. My update of chapters SOLELY depends now on my current school schedule, and, believe me, it's quite rowdy.**

** This also prevents me from making any decent chapters, being pressured by the time and just simply being tired to even write. This is why my updating schedule has been declining or suddenly been ascending out of the blue.**

**I hope all of you can understand what I'm trying to deliver. No, this DOESN'T mean this fanfiction will be abandoned, or stopped. I'm pledging myself to finish this thing even if it costs my life. I'm just simply stating the reasons why I won't be able to stay faithful to my uploading schedule. Regardless, I hope all of you can understand, and I look forward for your cooperation ^^**

**Before we begin the story, let's all welcome the following users to our family:**

**Seiitou, kreeft123xx, Maxxamilium, and KantonaSoul, you guys rock~ :D**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Without further adieu, enjoy the new chapter~**

* * *

**Aisha was really having a bad time**. I mean, finding Velder's current Head Quarters was bad, but finding out that she has to go through SO MUCH PAPERWORK just to meet her? That was too much.

"Grr...," growled Aisha. If only she could swear right now, then she would and it would beat Add's filthy mouth. "Why is there so much paperwork?!" shouted Aisha as she'd bashed the desk out of sheer anger. Seriously, who signs 512 papers just to meet ONE person?

"Rules and Regulations, you know how it works, Aisha," said the facilitator.

"Oh come on, Ling. Can I at least get a pass here or something?" asked Aisha.

"Nope. As strong as you may be, even the strongest will fall. ESPECIALLY with paperwork," grinned Ling.

"I swear if Add is having a better time than me."

"Just stop talking, and start signing. You want to finish this as soon as possible right?"

"Gaaaaaaaah!" shouted Aisha.

A few hours, maybe minutes, here and there, she has finally finished signing the 512 papers.

"Good good. Now come back here within 3 days." At this, Aisha's mouth dropped.

"THREE days?! Oh come on, why do we have to wait?!"

"Uh uh uh, manners Aisha. Even the great Edan went through this without a hitch." At this, Aisha shuddered. Just how STRONG is Edan to be able to go through 512 papers of signing where you have to sign EVERY. SINGLE. BLANK. IN. THE. PAGE?

The answer? Aisha would LOVE to know.

"Ugh. Fine," said Aisha before leaving the building. The leaving part was like an absolute relief for her. Finally, she was out from death's grasps!

"I wonder how Elsword's dealing with Add?" thought Aisha. Upon reaching their current home, which is Velder's barracks, she was quite surprised to see Add and Elsword sparring with each other. From what Aisha can see, it seems that the two have been sparring together for quite some time already. Add's breath was ragged, she could tell. It's either he's really tired, or just getting really really turned on. Wait, the last one is out of place.

Aisha shook her head from her thoughts, and she approached the two.

"Hey boys, having fun?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah, Add over here is really good! The way he grasps those two swords with his hand is really good! And the way he thrusts his swords as well is packing a punch, and the way he slams it to my face is seriously well trained. I must say, Add. You have a talent for sword fighting!" said Elsword. At this, Add cracked a grin; it wasn't menacing anymore, it was more of a troublemaking side.

"Yeah, but I can only handle short swords. I can't handle long swords like yours." At this, Elsword laughed which made Aisha blush.

"You'll get there in time. One day, I'll teach you how to firmly grasp a long sword."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure they've crossed over to BL territory several times already," thought Aisha.

"I'll look forward to it," said Add.

"Now if the two of you have stopped saying so much unintended innuendos, I demand an explanation," said a girl's voice which instantly sent shivers down their spines. Aisha turned around and saw Eve who was glaring at Add as if he has done something wrong. Add, on the other hand, was smiling brightly. Admittedly, too bright.

"What's wrong, Eve? A lil frustrated I wasn't by your side when ya woke up?" asked Add. Eve momentarily blushed before looking to the floor.

"Yes." At this, it was Add's turn to laugh; and boy, it sounded melodious. His laughter would cause anyone to look at him, and smile; maybe even laugh as well. It was infectious. Unlike his demented laughter when he was younger or when they first met him.

"For such a shallow reason, you're angry at me. I swear I'll never understand you," said Add before whirling his newly acquired weapon around to their sheaths. His newly acquired weapon was... interesting to say the least.

"Well, Add. Tomorrow, you better get prepared. We'll be doing endurance training and I'll keep you up all day long."

At this, Add winced in fear.

"Okay, I swear. Stop the innuendos," commanded Eve. At this, both boys turned at Eve with confusion present on their faces.

"... I've thought you were going to go easy on him..." blurted Aisha. The sight right now before her was pretty... well. Terrifying.

Add was carrying several pounds of water on his back as he ran for 5km around the barracks. He was already cursing, and shouting in pain. Every time he would fall over, Elsword would kick him back up to his feet. Eve, on the other hand, was busy with configuring her codes, and trying to find for an alternative on making Add's abilities work without the need of Glave. Aisha tried helping her, but she easily got confused with the numbers and equations.

"I swear in my life, I've never thought I'd be so annoyed. How come that you can understand the complexity of magic, and can't understand a simple equation such as this?" asked Eve. Now, Aisha would be used to this, but if it wasn't for the sarcasm present in Eve's voice. Add placing the emotions input into Eve was something else in entirety.

"Magic isn't complicated! You just have to connect with-"

"Spare me the explanations. How's the front?" asked Eve.

"Oh we have to wait for three day- wait did you just-"

Before Aisha could even finish, they were interrupted from the loud voice known as Add from the distance, yelling bloody murder.

"Elsword, don't you think you should let him rest?" Aisha called out.

"What? No way! This guy's as frail as a feather, I'm putting him to shape even if it means he'll have to deal with sore muscles," answered Elsword. Aisha face palmed.

"And he said that he's going to be much more mature now."

"Add, one more lap to go, and then we'll move on to Bench Pressing!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" wailed Add. Aisha flinched in his agony.

"You can do it," Aisha muttered rather softly.

* * *

**After what seems to be hell, Add has finally reached the comfort zone of: a bed.** Seriously, who the hell would go through such training?

"I'm seriously inclined to believe that Elsword has a brain," groaned Add. He was too tired to even cuss. Then, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door softly swung open, before being closed politely.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how can I h-h-help y-y-ou, m-m-master..." called out a voice Add knows too well. He refused to believe it. Was that really Eve? I doubt it. Wait, is she? While holding in the urge to groan, he slowly turned around- to see the sight of... Is that Eve in a maid dress?

"Eh- EHH?!" Add shouted.

"Shush, you imbecile. It's pretty embarrassing for you to see me like this already, don't wake the entire building," hushed Eve. This time, it was Add's term to embarrassed.

"Where... did you get that?" asked Add.

"Leave it to Aisha to find things," answered Eve.

"Oh. You look pretty good on that." At this, Eve's eyes widened.

"Moby, Remy!" Eve shouted. And all Add saw last was a blur of white and black.


	82. Good Ending Route: The Queen and Her Dog

Good Ending Route: Phoenix.

**Guys, I'm back ^^ Sorry for this late post, I was told by my doctor to avoid computers for little more than a week. If you're going to ask, I just had my CT Scan and EEG last Saturday. The problem is still not determined, but I do hope it won't be any bad. Well, the CT Scan results are in, and it said that I have some sort of thickening of mucus on the right sphenoid or something. I'm not sure what it means.**

**Sorry to make all of you wait for so long. Here's your chapter of Lunacy!**

**Also, welcome to the family AnimeMangaLover35,AceW15, Emerald180, and kazestorm~**

**Hope you enjoy your stay ^^**

**Without further adieu, enjoy~**

* * *

**And so, Add woke up with a terrible headache. **The source of the headache came from none other than his one and only love of his life: Eve. With a groan, Add stood from his bed, being supported by his dynamos. The morning sun passed through the windows, hitting his lilac hair. He looked around to see no one in his room, not even Eve. This troubled him a lot. Usually, Eve would never leave his side with no one around. What happened that could change that?

As Add was about to leave, Eve entered the room with the same maid uniform, and she was carrying a breakfast-filled tray. At this, Add's eyes widened again.

"If you dare say anything, I'll knock you out again," shushed Eve. Add shut up instantly. He's not in the mood to get a smack in the face. Again. Eve sat beside him and set the tray down. Add raised an eyebrow at Eve's actions.

"... If you have anything witty to say, then keep it to yourself," Eve growled. Add rolled his eyes, but his chuckling betrayed him.

"So this is how it feels to be served by a royalty. I can't say I don't like it though," teased Add. Eve stared at him blankly, but her eyes held the emotion. This frightened Add. "Eve, you alright?" asked Add. Eve stared at him blankly again, but her eyes still held emotion. Her eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Are you worried?" asked Eve. This time it was Eve's turn to tease back. Add visibly reddened and looked away.

"No, not at all! I just didn't want you to malfunction or something," Add tried to say an excuse. Eve giggled and put a palm on his cheek. Add turned to meet Eve, and Eve stared at his eyes. They were mesmerizing to say the least.

"Don't worry. While I may look or speak emotionless again, I still hold emotions. I've decided to put my emotions back into controllable state. After thinking about it, by letting emotions reign control of me, I can't seem to perform much more efficiently. As such, I'm putting my emotion output to a minimal extent, so I'm able to fight efficiently but still express emotions," explained Eve. Her lips curved into a small smile, while her eyes displayed happiness; perhaps, even something deeper.

At this, Add smiled.

"Nice. So I can call you Ice Queen now," joked Add. At this, Eve sighed.

"Why does everyone call me that? Here, eat up," said Eve as she'd passed the tray to Add.

"Then," said Add as he munched on a pancake. His eyes flew open from the flavour. It had a faint taste of apple, and the syrup made it sweeter. Eve giggled at the sight.

"You must really love sweets, don't you? I'll add that to my diary," said Eve. Her hands flew to her mouth as she'd said that. Add turned to her with a crooked grin.

"Ah, I knew about that already. Are you writing every charm of me in that old notebook of yours?" asked Add. Eve glared at him, before sighing. She nodded, looked everywhere but him. Add let out a wondrous laugh that brought hope to Eve. Suddenly, his face turned serious and sad. This guy has some major mood swings.

"How's the front?" asked Add. Eve didn't need to ask what Add meant by that.

"It should take 2 more days for us to meet Princess Noah," answered Eve. "Also, the demons have been increasing in number again. I assume this has something to do with Valak's presence."

Add took a bite of the godly pancake.

"I'm assuming the demons are planning on recruiting him," said Add.

"Yes, that's the same as mine," Eve confirmed.

"Gah," Add huffed in annoyance.

"Hey, we can't really do anything about it. Besides," said Eve before plucking a syrup near Add's mouth and placing it in hers. "We have each other don't we?"

Add's face reddened to the point he started steaming. Eve, on the other hand, had her eyes filled with pure embarrassment when she did that.

Meanwhile, a certain couple was watching them from afar with a spell.

"See? I told you it'll be cute!" exclaimed Aisha.

"Yeah, yeah," said Elsword as he'd picked up his sword. "Anyways, it's time for training."

* * *

Upon finishing breakfast, Add went down the stairs followed by Eve. Eve changed back to her clothes which Add found surprisingly depressing. Eve seemingly teased Add about this nonstop, much to the embarrassment of the latter. How the tables have turned for him.

Upon reaching the lower steps, he was surprised by a leaping Elsword, rolling in the air with his sword. Add instantly lashed out his blades, completely blocking Elsword's attack. Elsword raised an eyebrow.

"That was fast. I thought I would've got you there," said Elsword.

"Yeah, sorry dimwit. I have PLOT ARMOR!" shouted Add as he'd pushed Elsword back and kicked him in the chest. Add's dynamos surprisingly supported his attack, delivering electricity towards Elsword. This amplified the force behind Add's kick, shocking and pushing Elsword back further than it should've been. Add stared at his dynamos, seemingly surprised before smiling. Eve still held her stoic face, but her eyes flickered with both horror and worry.

"Add, don't," warned Eve. Add looked at Eve apologetically before rushing forwards. Instead of running across the field, he leapt to his dynamos which accelerated him forwards faster. "Add!" shouted Eve. Eve was about to intervene, but Aisha pulled her to the side.

Elsword was beyond surprised. He managed to regain his balance while in mid-air, but it was obvious that Add won't let him off. Without hesitation, Add rushed in, slashing wildly at Elsword in mid-air. From a third person point of view, Add was merely a blur of black, white and violet, moving in speeds that could reach the sound barrier. Instead of focusing on one direction, he attacked on all sides which Elsword didn't manage to parry; this was proven to be worse when he was still in mid-air.

To finish off his move, Add teleported below Elsword and delivered a powerful electrical kick which shot Elsword several feet in the air.

Add stretched out his arm, his dynamos creating a strong magnetic force which Elsword was sucked into. Add accelerated upwards, replicating a move that mirrors Raven's: Hypersonic Stab.

Except of the blade cuts though, it was electricity.

Elsword was severely shocked with electricity, causing him to shout in pain. Add landed down on the floor, while Elsword crashed. Elsword struggled to his feet, sporting a huge grin on his face. Add's dynamos happily whirled around him. That was until a certain angry possessive queen stomped towards him. The Queen was about to slap her King, who was smiling like a madman to her by the way, but she was stopped by a child's voice comically yelling "noooo!"

All heads turned to the direction of the voice, and they saw the same little girl from the docks.

"Lily?" Add called out.

"Whitsie!" shouted Lily who slammed into Add. Add, being the frail person he is, crashed to the floor with Lily's head lying on his stomach.

Lily looked up to Add's bewildered expression, while Eve stood there in dangerous silence. Well, her eyes flickered the emotion of jealousy. Elsword came forwards, chuckling at the sight of a bewildered Add.

"Care to explain your little admirer here?" asked Elsword. Add glared at Elsword. Elsword didn't know why, but one glance from Eve answered it all.

"Are you okay now? You were crying when I last saw you," asked Lily with a very worried tone. Add simply smiled at the young girl.

"Yeah, I'm better now," said Add who struggled to get up. The two ended up in a very disturbing expression that caused Eve to pluck Lily from Add.

"Hey, what gives?!" Lily called out. Eve stared at her dead in the eye.

"He's mine," Eve declared. Lily's eyes widened before narrowing.

"He's mine! I call dibs," protested Lily. Aisha and Elsword laughed on the side, while Add slowly slipped away.

* * *

Regardless to say, Add was very content right now. He was able to use his abilities without any bad backlashes. Right now, he was walking through the streets of Velder. One side of Velder was still occupied by demons, but 2/3 of the city was already reclaimed by the citizens. Unfortunately, that side of Velder proved to be a challenge.

Most of the best demons were dispatched there to stop the citizens from moving, and to conquer the kingdom once and for all. Add groaned, and glanced to the side. He saw two people running from alley to alley, seemingly dressed in strange outfits. The boy was wearing a black coat and two pairs of gunblades strapped on his back. Next to him was a white haired girl with a black dress and- wait, was that a demon's tail?

Add smiled. Looks like a certain citizen of Velder is keeping a demon away without the public's decision. He leapt to his dynamos and chased after the duo without being noticed; he was in the air after all.

Upon closer inspection, the two looked like they would be a challenge to him. The girl was a devil, so Add has to be on his guard. The man, on the other hand, had the face of an assassin. Add saw that every time he looked at the mirror. Regardless of this, he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Fresh Meat," said Add as he'd followed the two further. Soon, they reached a part of Velder wherein there were several crates lying on the floor. Add recognized this area. It was where he fought those luchador-like demons.

"Ciel, someone's following us!" shouted the girl. The man, Ciel, turned around and whisked out his guns. He pointed at Add, and Add knew he had to dodge. Ciel fired nonstop at Add, who cackled madly.

"Playing with bullets, are ya? Then, I'll do the same, you fuck!" shouted Add who stopped flying. His dynamos formed a triangular field below him that released electrical blasts every time he hit them. Ciel countered his attacks with his bullets, Add being surprised that the former's bullets were able to stand up against his blasts.

Being surprised by this fact only made Add more entertained.

"Kakakakaka! YES. THIS IS FUCKING IT!" shouted Add as he'd accelerated forwards the man.

"Lu, change into spirit form," ordered Ciel. The girl, Lu, looked outraged.

"No, you switch!" shouted Lu. Suddenly, the man named Ciel vanished.

"What the`" was Add's only remark as a gigantic Devil Claw smacked him in the face. Add snarled, only to be battered by the devil claws.

"Take that!" shouted Lu as she'd slammed her oversized gauntlets at Add. She slammed the floor, moving behind Add before slashing at him nonstop. Add shouted in pain, feeling the blood gushing through his wounds. Regardless of this, this excited Add even more.

"Kehe!" shouted Add as he'd whisked out his blades. This time, Lu was the one on the receiving edge. Add lashed out at Lu with such ferocity, it scared the devil a little too much.

"Ciel, Ciel, Switch!" shouted Lu.

"Triple Shot!" shouted Ciel who seemed to appear out of nowhere. This time, the demon girl disappeared. Ciel fired three supersonic bullets which Add repaid in kind with electrical bullets with his own dynamos.

Add's dynamos were whirling in excitement. The fight was so wild after all. Ciel dashed forwards, kicking Add in the face. Then, he proceeded to swing his gunblades to the side, releasing a small hurricane storm that seemed to weaken Add further. To Add's surprise, Ciel whisked out a cross-like minigun which seemed to have drained spiritual energy from the former.

"Marbas!" Ciel shouted.

Unfortunately for Add, he wasn't able to dodge in time.

Ciel's minigun continuously fired demonic bullets. Add barely managed to deflect all of them, a few whirling past his defences and hitting his body. Add groaned in the pain he was experiencing. Without his Nasod Armor, his defence fell hard. Ciel raised an eyebrow, before launching himself forwards.

The two traded blows in nearly inhuman speeds. As their blades clashed, their respect for one another greatly increased.

For Ciel, he began to respect this man who seemed to have reached his level of dual wielding.

For Add, he began to respect this man for the huge amount of entertainment he was giving him.

"HHAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS IT! OH MY EL, YOU'RE GIVING ME TOO FUCKING MUCH. I MIGHT CLIMAX AT THIS RATE," Add cackled, as he'd swung his sword down.

Add thought about bringing this fight up a notch.

He leapt to his dynamos, ready to dish out his old moves.

"Stomp!" shouted Lu who appeared out of nowhere. Ciel, on the other hand, disappeared. Lu slammed her fist down to the floor, hitting Add with the blast radius. This caused him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Lu slashed at him wildly, before seemingly putting her claws on fire. Lu slashed at Add again; this time, her strength was doubled. Add coughed up blood, and flew back.

"SOUL!" shouted Lu who began floating in the air with tremendous power. From below here, Ciel seemed to materialize and threw several grenades in the air. Add knew this was going to be the end of him.

"Like hell I would fucking let it all end here!" shouted Add before he slammed the air behind him. A loud cracking noise of a mirror vibrated through the area; a dimensional portal opened behind him.

"Stardust!" shouted Add, his dynamos going inside the gate while gathering dimensional power.

"INFESTIA"

"SHOWER"

Soul projectiles and Gravity Orbs flew towards each other, meeting and exploding. None of the projectiles managed to go through their volley of destruction, and a dust fog filled the area.

But it was over.

Without even hearing a word, Add felt a bullet piece through where his heart was supposed to be. He knew that he wouldn't be dead, but that wouldn't mean he wouldn't pass out.

**The victor of this fight was determined by a bullet.**


End file.
